I'll Stand By You
by Mommyzilla
Summary: Elizabeth and Cameron Webber left home trying find safety after the small boy was hurt by his father. Jason Morgan is a mob boss in the harbor town of Port Charles, where the mother and son arrive to hide for a while. When their lives intersect, no one will ever be the same.
1. Chapter 1

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Here is the next story. It like all of my stories is AH/AU. While it does have a Hurt/Comfort story line that is at moments heartbreaking its not a dark story. This particular story was requested by Zainy18, so Z I hope you like it.

This story is 71 chapters long, and is complete.

**Some things to know**: Emily and Elizabeth are the same age in this story. So are Johnny and Jason. Maxie and Georgie are not Scorpios.

Thanks to Liason102 for the edit. As always my stories are made better by having your attention.

Please be respectful when leaving reviews.

This story will follow the same posting schedule as the last one did.

* * *

Chapter 1

"I can't believe it's taken us this long to have a play date for the boys." Emily said ushering her guests into the penthouse. "We've been friends for almost two months now."

"Well we've met up a couple of times in the park." Elizabeth said putting Cameron down. She didn't expect him to venture too far away. He was painfully shy. New places and people scared him and he often clung to her for support before deciding to explore. It helped that his best friend Ben was right there.

"Those were happy accidents." Emily said grinning. "This was planned. Ben needs friends." Her almost four year old son didn't have a lot of playmates who could come visit him at home. Most parents were fine with them playing at the daycare but a friendship outside the hospital was rare.

"Cameron needs friends too." The little boy needed all the normal she could give him. "Your husband won't mind having us over?"

"Nope. I've been talking about this for the last week. He'll be glad it's finally done." Emily sat on the arm of the couch and relaxed some. It had been a long shift. "I'm just glad that we were able to leave on time." She looked at the clock. "Sort of on time."

Both women laughed at that. They knew that a shift that ended at three rarely did. It ended when the patient you were seeing was done being treated, and hopefully you would look up and see your relief on time. As a nurse practitioner Elizabeth saw patients as well, so yeah staying past the end of shift was nothing new. Thank goodness the child care center was open twenty-four hours a day.

"Would you like some coffee?" Emily offered remembering her manners.

"That would be wonderful. I think the caffeine is all that has kept me going for the last few days." Things at work had been busy with Elizabeth working three double shifts this week. That meant more money in the bank, as a single parent that was always good, but it translated to less time with Cameron. Which meant him being fussy.

"Coming right up." Emily moved into the kitchen to give her guests time to settle. Having them over was a big step for her new friend and her little boy. Elizabeth said that Cameron was shy, but it was more than that. Emily might not be a psychiatrist but she knew shy from traumatized.

Cameron was healing from something bad and Elizabeth was doing everything she could to help him. Socializing was good, so they were having the play date. Emily was hoping she could get her friend to open up and share what happened. She was worried that Elizabeth was trying to get away from an abusive ex. If someone was going to come after the two of them Emily was in a position to help.

"Milk and sugar right?" She came back with two mugs.

"Perfect thanks." Elizabeth was sitting in an armchair and Cameron had moved away some. Not far. The only time he was far from his mother was when she was working.

Emily remembered when Elizabeth started working at General Hospital, she spent her breaks and lunch in the daycare center. If Cameron went too long without seeing her he would have a panic attack. No three year old child should have panic attacks. Once it was so bad he had to be brought into the ER. Emily also knew the little boy saw Diane once a week to help with whatever was haunting him. It was hard to keep your private life private at the hospital. Someone always saw or heard something.

"I may have some cookies." Emily said trying to remember if she ate them all.

"This is fine thanks." Elizabeth was keeping a close eye on Cameron. With Ben he seemed almost normal. They were playing trucks and laughing. It was nice to see. "If I start snacking now I won't eat dinner."

"You can stay for dinner." Emily offered. "I'm not cooking so you don't have to worry about needing your stomach pumped." The young doctor said laughing. She had servants growing up and never learned how to cook or do laundry.

"I'm sure you aren't that bad." Elizabeth said laughing as well. "I was not the greatest cook before becoming a mom, now I'm almost ready for the food network. Thank you for the offer, I'm sure the last thing your husband wants is unexpected company." Elizabeth hadn't yet met Emily's spouse, but her friend talked about him a lot and he sounded like a great guy.

"We always have company for dinner. Jason normally eats with us." Emily tried not to sound too excited by the prospect of Elizabeth meeting Jason. She thought they might like each other. Emily wasn't trying to play matchmaker, she just wanted them in the same room to see if there were any sparks. If there were, then she would try matchmaking.

Jason was Emily's brother. Him Elizabeth had seen. He came to the hospital for board meetings and to have lunch with one or both of his parents, and occasionally Emily. The female staff members tended to stop and watch him as he walked past. Elizabeth was guilty too, although she tried to be subtle. The man was gorgeous and from what she'd heard a really nice guy as well. If Elizabeth was looking to date he'd be at the top of her wish list. "He doesn't cook?"

"He can cook, but if we don't feed him he will order take out. He always says cooking for one is depressing. Sometimes he comes over here and cooks for us. Ben loves his Uncle Jason's stir-fry." Emily loved to brag on her brother and up selling never hurt, she just tried not to overdo it.

"Your husband and Jason are partners right?" Elizabeth had also heard other things about Jason Morgan. Namely that he was in the mob. That he used to be an enforcer before taking over in partnership with Emily's husband. That he was a very powerful figure in the underworld and not a man you wanted to make an enemy of.

"Yeah. They import coffee." According to their tax returns that was how they made most of their money. That and other legal businesses. Neither man had ever been convicted of a crime so any criminal activity was alleged.

"So they've known one another a long time?" Elizabeth had only been in Port Charles for a short amount of time. It wasn't hard to figure out the important people, but how they all intersected was something she was still learning.

"Yeah, since they were younger. They are the same age and when Jason joined the company my husband was already an employee." Emily was happy to fill in some background. Even if she could get them both at the table at the same time neither one would do much talking. Elizabeth really was shy and Jason tended to be quiet around people he didn't know.

"Was Jason upset you were dating one of his friends?" Elizabeth didn't have any older brothers so she didn't know how that worked.

"Upset is the wrong word. Jason already thought of Johnny as a brother. So it wasn't so much the 'you're my friend stay away from my sister' thing. It was more the 'you're my best friend but I will kill you if you aren't serious' kind of thing." Emily said grinning. "We were both serious. I think I've been in love with Johnny since I was sixteen. We got married when I finished undergraduate school and before medical school. Ben came along right away, which was good. Being a resident and pregnant would suck."

"How did your parents react?" Elizabeth was enjoying being able to just kick back and gab. The hard part would be when it was her turn to share. She still wasn't sure she could. Elizabeth hadn't actually meant to become good friends with anyone, let alone the wife of a mobster. If her back story came out Emily might wonder if Elizabeth was trying to use her when nothing could be further from the truth. She was just lonely and Emily was a really nice person.

"Not so happy at first. Johnny is only five years older than me so that wasn't the issue." Emily told her friend. The young doctor had started college very early. Jason was also five years older than Elizabeth, being young mothers was something the women bonded over. "They were worried that I was making too many big decisions at too young an age. But when you watch your mother die of breast cancer before she turned forty you learn life is not to be wasted. Jason was the one who got them to back down. I've been chatting away. It's your turn to spill."

Before Elizabeth could answer the door opened and two men walked into the penthouse. "Daddy!" Ben ran over to his dad who scooped him up smiling at the ball of energy. "Hi Uncle Jase." The little boy waved to his favorite Uncle.

"We didn't mean to interrupt." Johnny hadn't remembered that his wife was having company.

"It's fine." Emily walked over and gave him a kiss. In a voice low enough that only her husband and brother could hear she whispered. ''Don't move." Turning she looked at her guest.

Cameron reaction to the two newcomers was to hide. He was under the coffee table and Elizabeth was talking softly to him trying to get him to come out. Having to drag him out would be traumatic and might trigger a panic attack. "Its okay, Cameron." Elizabeth said softly reaching for the trembling child. "I'm right here and no one is going to hurt you." It took about ten minutes but she finally got him out. He immediately latched onto her, his tiny arms holding her so tight he was almost choking her.

Carefully Elizabeth got to her feet. "We're going to go."

"Would you like to stay, maybe go upstairs and lie down for a while?" Emily was afraid if they left now Elizabeth was going to bolt all together. Or worse decide that a friendship between them wouldn't work.

"No, it's best that we go. I'm sorry." Elizabeth explained. "Would you mind moving away from the door?" It was an odd request but she couldn't go over there while Jason and Johnny were standing in front of the exit.

"No problem." Johnny didn't understand what was happening but he figured Em would tell them after her friend was gone.

"Do you want one of the guys to drive you home so you don't have to take a cab?" Emily wasn't one hundred percent sure what set Cameron off, but she had a guess.

"No, we'll be fine." Elizabeth assured the other woman. "I'll see you tomorrow at work."

"Okay, if you need anything call me." Emily hoped her friend would.

"Thanks." Elizabeth was cradling her little boy close as they walked out of the penthouse. She couldn't take a cab with him in this shape, the odds of them getting a female driver were slim; the bus was out too. They were going to have to walk home and she would probably end up carrying him the whole way. After a long shift it was the last thing she needed. But there wasn't anything she wouldn't do for Cameron. She would find the energy from somewhere to get them home.

* * *

"Why are you home?" Emily asked her husband arching an eyebrow as she took their son and put him on the floor.

"We finished early." Johnny said shrugging. "What was that?"

"I think you and Jason scared Cameron." Emily remembered when Cameron came into the ER they had to page Maggie to treat him. At the time Emily just figured it was because she was a pediatrician, now she was thinking it was because Matt scared the little boy.

"We didn't do anything." Jason said frowning.

"Cameron is sensitive." Emily said knowing that sounded lame. She pulled her husband into the kitchen knowing her brother would follow. "I think they were abused."

"You think some asshole was hitting them?" Johnny didn't tolerate men who abused women and children.

"She seems okay." Jason had noticed her on his trips through the hospital. They had yet to be formally introduced, but he was patiently waiting for it to happen. He tried not to approach the female staff members. Too many rumors got started that way.

"She's older and has the tools to deal with it better." Emily rationalized Elizabeth's behavior from a medical standpoint.

"He's so young." Jason said frowning. "Only a bastard hurts a child that especially one that young." He wondered how long Elizabeth stayed before leaving. "Are they safe?" That was the first thing they needed to find out.

"I have no clue. Today was the first time they came over. She was about to start telling me about herself when you two showed up, an hour early." Emily was frustrated. "She may pull away from me now. The next time you say you're coming home at six do so." Emily said walking out to get Ben.

Jason looked at his partner. "We need to find out what her situation is."

"We have to be careful if we scare her son that badly." Johnny wasn't going to let some woman and her son be terrorized on his watch. "We can set up covert surveillance."

"No, he'll know." Jason couldn't explain it, but he knew that Cameron was hyper aware of his surroundings and who was in them. The little boy would know. Hurting him further had to be avoided at all cost. "Let Emily try again." Jason suggested, but if the opportunity arose he was going to try talking to Elizabeth as well.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 2

The opportunity to speak with the petite brunette came sooner than Jason expected. Two days later he was walking through the park and spotted the mother and son. He wanted to talk to her. Emily said that Elizabeth had been distant at work. Not unfriendly just that they would talk for a bit and then the nurse would suddenly find something she needed to do.

From his vantage point he watched them walk out of the park and Jason followed. They ended up at Kelly's sitting at an outside table but they didn't order anything. It was a good chance to stop and say hello, but he wouldn't get too close unless the little boy allowed it. "Hi." Jason stood well back from the two of them. It was a weekday and the slow time between breakfast and lunch. He was guessing none of the staff had noticed them yet.

"Hi." Elizabeth gave him a small smile. She wasn't sure what she should say to someone she'd only met once when her little guy was in full meltdown mode.

"Jason." He provided not moving. He was watching them closely. She didn't seem to be at all wary, but Cameron was already alert.

"Elizabeth, and this is Cameron. Emily probably already told you." But she appreciated him being cautious. "If you move slowly you may be able to come closer."

"Tell me if I need to stop." Jason said giving her control of the situation. The table was less than ten feet away, but it took him almost twenty minutes to reach the chair. Still watching them both he slowly sat down.

Elizabeth could feel Cameron's fingers digging into her arm, but so far he hadn't attempted to run. That was huge. He ran from most men on sight. Looking at her little guy she noticed he was watching Jason but his breathing wasn't coming faster. He was scared, but not terrified.

"I'd like to talk with you." Jason wasn't sure where to start. It was an odd conversation to have with a stranger. "Actually that's not really true. I'd like to take you out to dinner. I knew you were over Em and Johnny's place, that's why we showed up early. I was trying to wrangle an introduction."

"I don't date." She hadn't in years.

"You don't or you can't?" Jason wanted to be clear on the situation. "As in I don't go on dates because my son doesn't handle having me away well. Or I can't because I'm still married, but separated, and if I go out it could affect my upcoming custody hearing?"

Elizabeth laughed, she couldn't help it. The sound seemed to relax Cameron some and he loosened his grip on her arm. "That was impressive. It may have been the most polite way I've ever had someone attempt to find out what the heck is wrong with me and my son."

"Sometimes it's easier to tell a stranger than a friend." Jason tried.

"I don't have a baby sitter. It's not really a luxury I can afford." She needed every bit of extra money in case they had to run again.

Jason leaned back in his chair. "Okay I can work with that. When is the next time you'll be in the park?"

"Why?" Elizabeth didn't trust easily either.

"I think you're in trouble and I'd like to help you." Jason was going for honesty. "I need to know what's wrong and I'm guessing you can't talk about it with Cameron around. So if we are in the park and he's on the swings he can see you and we can talk."

"This is the last thing I was expecting." Elizabeth wasn't sure what to do. She could use help, they were all alone. If something happened to her then Cameron wouldn't have anyone. A support system was needed, but what if Jason wasn't what he seemed. What if he was connected to Cameron's father in some way? The situation they found themselves in was making her paranoid. But after what happened three months ago could she afford to not be?

"Would you like some time to think about it?" Jason offered.

"I think that would be for the best." Elizabeth said nodding her head. She had to put Cameron's well being first.

"Fair enough." Jason stood slowly and watched as the little boy's eyes widened some. "Here's my business card." He removed the small rectangle from his wallet. "You can call me when you make a decision."

"Okay, thank you." Elizabeth reached over and picked the black card up. She would hold onto it and think about his offer.

* * *

After a morning and early afternoon spent at the park Elizabeth headed to work. She took Cameron to daycare and sat with him for half an hour before heading to the locker room. She was on the three to midnight shift. Her least favorite. Epiphany was fair with the rotation. Everyone worked nights, weekends and holidays. No one complained about it. Seniority only showed in your pay check.

On the floor Elizabeth reviewed her assignments. The ER, again. Not surprising as a nurse who could examine patients and write prescriptions it was the most practical place to put her. "Hi." Elizabeth greeted her partner for the rest of the shift.

"Hey." Nadine liked working with Liz. The other woman was quiet but still friendly. Liz didn't have a lot of friends at the hospital. Leyla Mir, the other nurse practitioner, hadn't liked it when the petite brunette came on board. It took away her specialness. So Leyla had pretty much told the other nurses they could be her friend or Liz's. Since Leyla had seniority and was seen as Epiphany's right hand most of the nurses chose her. As far as Nadine was concerned Leyla was an insecure bitch who acted like this was still high school. "Right now it's slow."

"Let's hope it stays that way." Elizabeth knew that the ER was unpredictable. "It's the middle of the week so we might get a break. Who is our doctor?"

"Drake." Nadine said and watched Liz roll her eyes.

"Great, god's gift to women. The man is a walking sexual harassment suit." Elizabeth muttered. She suspected he was also the reason Leyla didn't like her. Elizabeth hadn't even wanted Patrick to ask her out.

"The only person he doesn't hit on is Emily." Nadine said agreeing with her fellow nurse.

"Because her husband would hurt him." Elizabeth said laughing. Johnny's reputation was on par with Jason's. "If the large man Emily has following her didn't do it first."

"Max." Nadine offered. She thought Emily's guard was cute.

Elizabeth smiled at her co-worker. "She'll introduce you." That Elizabeth was certain of.

"He's working when he's here, I don't want to be a distraction." The nurse didn't want Emily or her son hurt because Max was looking at her.

"He can't work all the time." Elizabeth pointed out watching as another nurse triaged a patient before showing him to a room. When the nurse came out she nodded at Elizabeth. If it was something she couldn't handle then she'd page Patrick, otherwise she was on her own.

"First one of the night." Nadine said walking down the hall to their patient.

"Yup. Hopefully he's sober." Elizabeth said before knocking on the door and getting to work.

* * *

At one a.m. she walked out with a sleeping Cameron in her arms. The taxi she ordered wasn't here yet. A car would be nice but it wasn't a luxury she could afford right now. Yes it offered ease of escape that was an argument for getting one, but it also sucked up money. Or at least the type of car she could afford would.

Most of her money was used up fleeing from Portland. They had to stay in a string of rundown motels and they had to keep moving. Port Charles offered a haven for them. A small town not well known. Elizabeth used her new identification and got a job that paid enough that they could get a decent place to live and she could still put money away. Not in the bank, but stuffed inside the cushion of her couch. If they needed to move quickly then they needed cash.

Elizabeth was tired and scared. She hadn't slept well in months. Not since Lucky had tracked them down and kicked the door in at the place they were staying. It had been terrifying and if she didn't have that knife under the mattress he might have succeeded in taking Cameron. So from that point on she slept lighter. If she was stronger she might have killed Lucky that night, but once he was down she had grabbed Cameron and ran.

Lesson learned, they had stayed there too long. However constantly moving wasn't good for them. Cameron needed to start school eventually, what would she do then? He needed stability to start getting better. As his mother she needed to see that he got it.

Jason's business card was burning a hole in her pocket. He could probably help them. If nothing else he could probably get them out of the country undetected if it became necessary. Cameron hadn't freaked out at the sight of him earlier today. Maybe that a was sign that Elizabeth could trust Jason.

The cab pulled up and she gently climbed in the back. She gave the driver her address and settled into the seat. Choices needed to be made and if she chose incorrectly Cameron would be the one to pay.

* * *

"We could run her." Johnny said to his partner. They were watching the end of a soccer match. Earlier in the evening they had gone over the books. Neither one was sleepy so they were hanging out in Jason's penthouse so they didn't disturb Emily and Ben.

"If someone is looking that could lead them right to her and her son." Jason said as he shook his head no.

"Spinelli won't get caught." Johnny knew that for a fact.

"I won't risk it." Jason told his partner. "We need to give her some time." He suspected that Elizabeth was going to come to him, it would just take time. Something he hoped that she had. Jason could be a predator when necessary, you didn't survive long in their world without being at the top of the food chain. When you were at the pinnacle of anything, competitors wanted to take you down. He could smell weakness on others, Elizabeth wasn't weak. She would have broken already if she was.

He respected that so he would wait. It would kill him to do so but he would wait for her to decide that he could be trusted. After that the real battle would begin, he would need to get Cameron to trust him. All he needed was for her to give him a name. Once she did the fucker who hurt them would pay. Jason had international resources and that animal wouldn't be able to hide forever.

* * *

Cameron was sleeping peacefully cuddled up with his stuffed dog. Elizabeth checked the windows and the door again before stretching out on the sofa. She had traded space for safety so they only had the one bedroom. The neighborhood had a good safety rating. The windows had bars to keep intruders out and she liked that. They were on the ground floor so if they had to they could escape through the small bathroom window. They both fit she knew because she tested it. A full size man would get stuck. Under the cushion was the same type of knife that had saved them before. Hopefully she wouldn't need it. Closing her eyes she tried to relax enough to sleep. She needed rest to stay sharp.

* * *

Jason couldn't sleep either. He was worried about Elizabeth and Cameron. That would make some of his associates laugh. His nickname was Stone Cold. Jason was known for not showing emotion and here he was not sleeping because of a woman he talked to once and a little boy who was terrified of him.

On more than one occasion he had wished for a family of his own. He'd married twice before and neither time stuck. If he had been honest with himself he never would have let either of those relationships get that far. Neither woman was family material but he had convinced himself that they were the only type of woman who fit into his life. The evidence he was lying was staring him in the face. Every time he went next door he saw that could have a life with a woman who wasn't made up of plastic parts.

It was heartless to say it, but that car bomb that killed Sonny was the best thing that ever happened to Jason. In a real way it set him free. His former partner had been a user and manipulator. One of Jason's horrible marriages could be laid directly at Sonny's feet. Courtney had been a mistake that Sonny encouraged. It was just another way to keep Jason in line. A woman like Elizabeth would have upset Sonny. She would have given the enforcer he had been something else to do besides work and that couldn't happen.

From a distance Jason had thought Elizabeth was beautiful. Up close she left him fumbling for words. Not only was he attracted to her, but he respected her as well. A new combination for him. No matter what she was going to protect her son and if she let him he would as well.

Before Johnny left Jason had admitted that the feelings he was having baffled him. It was not something he would tell just anyone. He looked his partner, and best friend, in the eye and said that a woman and child he didn't even know felt like they belonged to him.

Johnny hadn't laughed. Instead he shared with Jason a long held belief. That some things were just fated. Johnny knew he was put on this earth for Emily. That was why he didn't fight it. For them it had been easy. For Jason it might be harder, but if everything inside him was saying that Elizabeth and Cameron belonged with him, then Jason shouldn't fight it. And Jason shouldn't let them walk away. He needed to do what was necessary to claim his family.

Elizabeth needed to make the first step that much was clear. After that they could take the next step together.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	3. Chapter 3

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

You find out a little later which Lucky (JJ, JY, or GV) I used.

* * *

Chapter 3

A week later and Elizabeth was still walking around with Jason's card in her pocket. It was time to make a decision. She would either accept his help or take a different course of action. By that she meant leave Port Charles. They had enough money to move on as long as she got another job first. They could stay in a cheap motel until she found them a place to live. Remaining in the city after turning down Jason wasn't an option. If she stayed and then something happened he would take the choice of his helping them from her.

"Elizabeth." Epiphany walked up to the hub. "You have too many hours so I have to send you home." The head nurse thought she was doing the young mother a favor. The girl could take a yearlong cruise with the bags under her eyes.

"Okay." She wasn't going to argue. As tired as she was it was a wonder she hadn't hurt a patient.

"You can leave Cameron here for a few hours and get some rest." Epiphany offered.

Elizabeth chewed her lower lip. She hadn't ever left Cameron here while she was out of the building. If she was too far away and something happened she'd never forgive herself. Looking up Liz saw Emily come down the hall with Max trailing her and suddenly Elizabeth made her decision, just like that she was going to go with her gut. "Thanks Epiphany. I think I will." Elizabeth walked up the hall to where the young doctor was reviewing a chart.

"Hey Liz." Emily said smiling.

"I need help." Elizabeth needed to get it out. "Do you know where your brother is?" She would start with Jason and if he thought it was safe she would tell Emily.

"Call Jason." Emily told Max. She reached out for her friend's hand and held it tight. "You are doing the right thing."

"I don't want you to think I'm using our friendship." Elizabeth told Emily. That was why she asked Emily where Jason was instead of calling him directly. She wanted Emily to know at least some of what was happening.

"I was the one who wouldn't leave you be." Emily reminded the nurse.

"Jason will be here in ten minutes." Max informed them.

"I'm going to get changed." Elizabeth wasn't sure what was coming next, but she didn't want to face it in scrubs. "Thank you Emily."

"You're welcome. I'll wait at the hub for Jason." Emily left it at that. Whatever was going on her brother would make it right.

* * *

Jason said ten minutes but when Elizabeth walked out the locker room seven minutes after going in he was already waiting. And ignoring Leyla who was trying hard to get his attention. Without a word Jason called them an elevator and they got on when it arrived. He took them outside to his car. She didn't get in right away instead she gave herself a moment to see if the internal voice that kept her from being stupid was going to speak up. Silence. So she slid into the passenger seat.

He surprised her by getting in on the driver's side, but not starting the car. "How can I help you?"

"We're staying here?" She asked him.

"This is an area you know and there is plenty of foot traffic." As a board member he got to park by the entrance. "Plus this keeps you near Cameron."

His planning impressed her. "Thank you."

"If you are not comfortable you won't tell me what's wrong." Jason sat back in his seat and waited.

"Is anyone watching us?" She felt itchy.

"I have two cars each with one of my guys in it down the lot on both sides of us." Jason told her before pointing them out. "I want to make sure you are safe when you are with me. Would you like some music?"

"No." Elizabeth turned to face him. "We are running from Cameron's father." It felt so odd to say that out loud. She'd never admitted that to anyone, not even the man who made her set of fake ids.

"Your husband?" He wanted a clear picture of what they were facing.

"No, I was never involved with Lucky." Elizabeth paused again. "Cameron isn't my biological son, he's my nephew."

Jason hadn't been expecting that. "Do you have him legally?" He hoped she hadn't kidnapped him, because that would mean federal involvement. But they could still work with that.

"Yes." Elizabeth told him. "I promise you I'm not lying. I'll give you all the information you need to confirm my story. I just ask that you are careful in your search. We almost got caught a couple of time. The last time it was really bad, I'm not sure Cameron can go through that again he's suffered enough."

Jason believed her. "Start at the beginning and tell me everything."

"My sister Sarah is, was, Cameron's mother. She was the wild one. The partier and rule breaker. Drove my parents crazy. I was the boring quiet one. She used to tell me all the time to loosen up." Elizabeth blinked to keep from crying. "We were close despite our differences. She started doing drugs and running with a wild crowd and no matter what we said she wouldn't listen. Then one day it stopped, she met a man and she got clean. We all laughed because he was a police officer. Rebellious Sarah was dating a cop. My mom said that he seemed nice when she met him, but he wasn't."

Elizabeth paused and wished she had a bottle of water. "Sarah started changing. Becoming quiet and withdrawn. I would see her every week and then suddenly months would go by without a word. I was worried so I called her up and asked if everything was okay. She said it was fine and when I pushed she started screaming at me. Saying I was jealous because she had a guy and I didn't. That men wanted her and not me. It made no sense and instead of walking away I drove to their house, but she wouldn't let me in." Elizabeth felt odd airing her family's dirty laundry, yet at the same time she was feeling lighter with each word she spoke.

"Four months went by with me calling and her not answering, then one night she showed up at my house. Bruised and crying. He was hitting her." Elizabeth couldn't fight the tears anymore. Jason pressed some tissues into her hand but didn't speak. "He was beating my sister. I let her in and told her she could stay. When she took off her coat I saw the bump. Five months pregnant and he was hitting her. She wouldn't go to the hospital. She said Lucky had connections everywhere."

"How long before he showed up?" Jason asked her.

"Three days. I called the cops and they made him take a walk." Elizabeth had been disgusted.

"Protecting one of their own." Jason wasn't surprised.

"Yeah, every single time he showed up and I called the cops the same police officer responded. I had to dig a bit but I found out it was Lucky's partner. He wasn't logging the complaints. Finally I went to a supervisor and tried to file a complaint. Which resulted in Lucky being told to stay away from us, but no official reprimand was given." She paused again. "He left us alone for a while after that. Sarah went into labor and I took her to the hospital where I worked because I knew she'd be safe there. She had Cameron and on the advice of a lawyer she left Lucky's name off the birth certificate. Six months later she was dead in a car accident. Her brakes failed, which was odd because her car had just been inspected. Her death was ruled an accident, but I don't think it was."

"He came to get Cameron?" Jason asked.

"He tried." Elizabeth told the mob boss. "Sarah's will named me the guardian so Lucky had to go to court. I fought him every step of the way. It slowed things down, but didn't stop him. He got a DNA sample and tried to get sole custody. He failed, but because none of our calls were logged the judge gave Lucky visitation. Cameron didn't know Lucky and hated those visits, he had to be pulled from the house. I couldn't leave the state because of an injunction, and they had to threaten me with jail before I let Cameron go with Lucky that first time. I should have left then. Before that first visit I should have left." She blamed herself for what happened next. "I was worried about being charged with kidnapping so I stayed and let Cameron get hurt."

"Elizabeth." Jason reached out and touched her hand. "I need you to back up. What happened to Cameron?" He would deal with the guilt later.

"He started changing almost immediately. The bubbly happy little boy I was raising started becoming quiet and withdrawn. Just like Sarah had. The psychologist who saw him said it was the adjustment of having a father. That he would get better but he didn't. There was never a mark on him and I couldn't prove anything but I knew Lucky was doing something. It wasn't sexual abuse I had Cameron checked, and it wasn't physical, so it had to be emotional. I pushed for supervised visits and got shot down."

"Did he come after you?" Jason figured that was next. With Elizabeth gone Lucky would get custody of his son.

"Him no, but one night I was coming home from work and I got beat up really badly. The police said it was a mugging gone wrong, even a possible attempted rape, but it wasn't. I was in the hospital and Lucky took Cameron. Since I couldn't care for Cam because I was hurt, the courts backed Lucky's petition for temporary custody. When I got out I went to his house and he was gone. They were both gone." Elizabeth wiped away more tears. "Three weeks with no idea of where they were. I barely slept or ate. They got a lead when a video at a gas station in Utah showed Lucky filling up his tank. He wasn't supposed to take Cam out of state either. Because he did that made it kidnapping, so my lawyer called the feds when it became clear the police weren't going to. When they found them Cameron's arm was broken and he was dirty and bruised. He was so scared he wouldn't even talk." Elizabeth ran a hand across her face. "They arrested Lucky and he managed to escape. We got guards for six months and Cameron started doing better. Then one night Lucky showed up. We got into a physical altercation. I didn't even call the cops because they wouldn't do anything. I left Colorado that night. Got in my car went to five ATM's took out as much money as I could and we ran."

"He found you." It wasn't a question, she was wound to tight for that to not have happened.

"Twice in the span of a year. I finally was able to get some new papers." She didn't have to explain he would know what that meant. "Three months ago he found us in Oregon, and I stabbed him so that we could get away. The wound wouldn't have been fatal, but it slowed him down so that we could escape. I have to stop running. Cameron needs stability. I need someone I can count on. If something happens to me I don't know what will happen to Cameron. My parents died last year in another car accident so I can't even send him to them." Elizabeth was almost at her breaking point. It had just been going on for too long.

"When was the last time you slept for more than a few hours?" Jason wanted to know.

"Months." She told him. "I don't want to make trouble for you."

"You won't." Jason promised her. "What's his full name?" He wasn't going to call him Cameron's father. He didn't deserve that title.

"Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr." Elizabeth watched as Jason typed up a memo on his phone. "My real last name is Hardy, not Webber. So you can look up the court cases."

"Johnny is out of town tonight on business." He had a meeting in Miami. "Can Cameron stay with Emily?" Jason would respect her decision if she said no.

"We haven't spent the night apart since he came back from being kidnapped. I would need to check with his doctor." Elizabeth answered.

"Okay. Let's try something else." He wanted this to stay between as few people as possible for now. "I want to drive you home and have you pack an overnight bag for you and Cameron. I want you to stay in the penthouse tonight." Jason told her. "My guys can secure your place while you are away."

Elizabeth hesitated. "Cameron sometimes wets the bed. It doesn't happen much anymore, but I can't afford to replace your mattress." The mattress at home had a rubber sheet over it. He wore pull ups to bed but when they got wet he took them off. If he an accident after that it would destroy the bedding.

"Don't worry about that. The two of you can share the guest bedroom, the door has a lock on it." Jason promised her. "You need to get some sleep." He wondered if she would have told him all this if she wasn't sleep deprived. She was going to get sick if she didn't take better care of herself. "I would like for you to ask the doctor what I can do to make Cameron more comfortable around me." Jason planned on spending as much time with them as he could.

"It is weird but he is already more comfortable around you then most men." Elizabeth admitted. "I think it won't be hard to get him to trust you more, but you can't push."

"I won't, he's been hurt enough." Jason thought back to the old adage of never trusting anyone children and animals didn't like. He also thought about Johnny's theory of the three of them being fated. Maybe they were feeling it too and that was why they were beginning to trust him.

"I need to go get him." Elizabeth said reaching for the car handle.

"Why don't you have a car? It would make it easier to get away if you needed to?" Jason wanted to know.

"They're expensive." Elizabeth answered. "I can't afford to buy another one. I had to leave the one I had in Oregon." She'd been in no shape to drive long distance after Lucky found them.

"I'll have a car for you by the time you come back down." Jason told her. "Something inconspicuous and that you could afford if you bought it. My guys will take care of any problems you have with it." He wanted her to have the vehicle in case she needed it. "Go get your son."

Elizabeth nodded and on shaky legs got out of the car. Jason stuck his hand out the window and up the street Milo got out of his SUV and followed Elizabeth into the hospital. He was far enough away to hopefully not spook Cameron but close enough to act if it became necessary. In his truck Jason started making calls.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 4

Elizabeth stepped onto the elevator and an attractive young man joined her. "I'm Milo." He said by way of an introduction.

"Max is your brother." Elizabeth gave him a small smile.

"Most people say it the other way around." Milo hated being the youngest.

"Being the youngest can suck." Elizabeth said with a shrug. She missed her sister every day.

"Sometimes." Milo already liked her. "How far back do I need to be so I don't upset your son?" Jason had told him and Cody what he suspected the situation was. That Elizabeth and her son were possibly running from an abusive ex. Then he instructed them not to talk about this situation to anyone else and yes, that included Max or any of the other guards until Jason decided who needed to know. "Are we too close now?"

"Can you ignore us?" Elizabeth knew Cameron could handle being in close quarters with men if she was holding him. He had freaked out at the sight of Johnny and Jason because it was a new place and he wasn't being held.

"I can do that." Milo promised her. He figured Cody or Jason would be in the lobby when they got back downstairs. They stepped off the elevator when the doors opened. "Where is the daycare?" Ben's guard was nowhere in sight, so he must be at lunch with his mom.

"Down the hall." Elizabeth pointed. "Can you wait here or do you need to be closer?"

"I can wait here." Milo told her. He watched as she went to the door and punched in a code. She had shifted her body to block anyone's view of the number pad. He had to grin at that. Most people wouldn't think to do that. Ten minutes after entering she came back out with a really cute kid. Before they reached where he was waiting Elizabeth picked him up and he hid his face in her neck.

Milo pushed the button for the elevator and got in first holding the door for them. He stood towards the front with her behind him. The kid didn't make a sound. Ben was constantly talking, or singing, or laughing. This much silence from someone so small was just wrong.

In the lobby Milo stepped out and let Elizabeth go first. Up ahead Cody was standing by the door. As Elizabeth passed the enforcer gave no indication that he was waiting for her. Instead he just followed her out. Milo followed him.

Jason watched them walk to where he was now leaning against his car. He could see Elizabeth's lips moving and he guessed she was talking to her son to try and keep him calm. "Hi." He said when she stopped in front of him. "Here are the keys. The registration is in the glove compartment, so are the insurance papers. There is a car seat in the back. I got the same kind Ben has." Although Cameron was smaller he should still fit the weight parameters.

"Thank you." Elizabeth wanted to cry at this act of kindness. She honestly figured it would just be them until the day she messed up and Lucky killed her. She had done her best but that last attack had shown her just how vulnerable they still were.

"You do have a driver's license right?" Jason totally forgot to ask.

"I have one." It had a false name on it, but it was real.

"I need to see to some things, so my guys are going to follow you. They will stay back, unless something happens." Jason was trying to keep his voice soft. Cameron's fist had been tightly gripping his mom's shirt since she stopped walking. "Give them the keys to your place and then they will bring you back to my place. The penthouse is childproofed." If Ben couldn't dismantle the protective measures then Cameron should be fine.

"Okay. Thank you." Elizabeth was starting to shake. Not from fear but from exhaustion. She just needed to hang in there a bit longer and they could rest.

"Get going. I'll be home as soon as I can." Jason promised her. He really liked the thought of coming back to the penthouse and finding them there.

While he watched she walked to the car and laughed a little. They had differing opinions on what a single working mother could afford. The key he gave her was to a brand new dark blue Range Rover. Well at least it wasn't a Benz SUV which is what Emily drove. No way would she be able to afford that. "Look Cam, Jason is letting us use one of his cars." Talking positively about Jason would help her son relax around him.

"Blue." Cameron said looking at the shiny car.

"Yup." Elizabeth smiled at him. Contrary to what people thought, Cameron did talk. Usually only to her and now more frequently to Ben. Jason had unbeknownst to him picked Cameron's favorite color.

"Cool." Cameron said as Elizabeth strapped him into the car seat.

Walking around to the driver's side she got behind the wheel. Taking a moment she got used to the vehicle. Looked at where all the knobs were and checked out the console mounted gear stick. "We are having a sleepover tonight." Elizabeth said smiling. "Jason is letting us stay at his house. Maybe you can see Ben tonight."

Cameron didn't respond but in the rearview mirror she watched for signs of upset. So far so good. She expected him to tighten up some when they reached the penthouse but for right now he was calm. She would take it.

* * *

Jason waited until she pulled off with Milo and Cody following before pulling from his space. His drive was short and he pulled into another space. Walking across a private courtyard he entered the building that housed the Corelli law offices. Francis had chosen to combine two separate brownstone to create office space. It had come out nice.

"He's waiting for you." Francis's assistant Maxie said smiling.

"Thanks, how is everything?" Jason made himself stop and ask. He remembered the younger woman had a heart condition and recently went in for a checkup.

"Everything is good. Thanks for asking." Maxie gave him a wide smile.

"Good." Jason continued into the office. "Thanks for seeing me."

"I work for you Jason." Francis grinned at his longtime friend. When Sonny died the first thing Jason did was put Francis on retainer, then Jason sold half the business to Johnny. Working for those two was a hell of lot easier than working for Sonny. "I got the information you needed. Spinelli assured me there was no way he could be tracked." Francis had ordered the hacker to monitor things anyway.

"Give me the rundown." Jason wasn't going to say what Elizabeth told him. He wanted to see how the two accounts matched up. He suspected that she had downplayed just how bad it was.

"There was no way Spencer should have been given visitation." Francis said in disgust. "If nothing else the fact that Spencer was being investigated should have given the judge pause." Since the police weren't doing anything about Spencer, Elizabeth's lawyer filed a complaint with the court.

"Bribery?" Jason wanted his lawyer's take on the situation.

"Possibly or blackmail." Francis said shrugging. "Spencer put Elizabeth Hardy through hell. Hang ups, slashed tires on her car, and broken windows are all in the report. She got beat up really bad, really bad. Then he actually broke in her house because the police guard she had answered a call that came over the wire."

"Convenient timing." Jason said not meaning it. "How far up does the cover up go?"

"Sean Donnelly is the Police Chief out there, he's Spencer's godfather." Francis said smirking.

"Figures." Jason just shook his head. "The Feds want Spencer for kidnapping and the escape. How did he get out of federal custody anyway?" Jason asked curious.

"Slept with the female agent who was transporting him. She said he charmed her." Francis didn't understand that. "Three months ago I have a Mary Smith going into an ER in Portland. She was beat up but the little boy who was with her didn't have a mark on him. The nurse remarked the child was unnaturally quiet and wouldn't let his mother out of his sight. Ms. Smith declined the chance to speak to the police."

Jason clenched his jaw so tight the muscles twitched. Spencer would pay for every mark he put on Elizabeth and Cameron. "What about the sister?"

"Damnedest thing, her car was lost by the impound lot. They think they mistakenly released it to the wrong person." Francis said with a straight face. "First time that's ever happened."

"No car, no proof." Jason knew all these tricks. He was going to need to send someone out to get a firsthand opinion of what was going on. He also wanted to see if this Donnelly fellow was still helping his godson by tracking Elizabeth. If she only recently got new papers they could have found her whenever she applied for a job. "Thanks."

"No problem. What do you need now?" Francis would help in whatever way he could.

"Advice for how to protect them legally." Jason wanted to know what his friend thought.

"I was hoping you would ask." Francis said grinning.

* * *

Elizabeth put Cameron down and headed into the bedroom to grab an overnight bag. She put two outfits and two pairs of pajamas in the bag for Cameron. For herself she grabbed some pajamas, a pair of jeans and a t-shirt to wear tomorrow. Then she threw in some toiletries. Giving it some thought she removed the money from the couch and threw that satchel in the bag as well. Not that she thought Jason's guys would steal it, but she wanted to protect their go money. The last thing she threw in her bag was the knife.

"Pick out a few toys, buddy." Elizabeth told her nephew. Thinking of him as her son was still too painful. She harbored such guilt over the fact that she was here with him and Sarah was not. If they had done things differently, like leave Colorado sooner, she might still be alive.

Cameron did as instructed making sure to grab his stuffed dog. He never went to sleep without it. "Kay." He said to indicate he was ready to go.

"Okay." Elizabeth repeated. She locked up and headed down to the car. The bag was thrown in the hatch and Cameron was secured in his car seat. Milo held up his hand and she tossed him the keys. He wasn't going to approach the car unless it was necessary. He handed the set off to a blonde man she didn't recognize. Milo turned back and pointed to her car, letting her know to get in and head to the Towers.

* * *

It felt odd that the first time she walked into Jason's penthouse it would be without him. She could add that to the list of odd things where he was concerned. They'd known each other for one week and had two conversations. That was it but she was spending the night in his house. There was no rhyme or reason to why she trusted Jason, but everything inside her said she could. Considering she never really liked Lucky she was going to trust her instincts.

Lucky hadn't given any signs that he was an abuser. So that wasn't why she disliked him from their first meeting. He was arrogant. It was clear that he was the center of his universe and had no time for anyone who felt otherwise. Elizabeth had pointed out his high self-worth and shortly after that Sarah stopped calling. Lucky had been keeping Sarah away from anyone who questioned him. A classic abuser move.

Coming back to the present Elizabeth walked inside the penthouse. She put the little boy down and they both looked around. "It's really big huh?" She smiled down at him.

"I like it." Cameron said smiling back.

That surprised Elizabeth. She had expected him to cling to her leg. Maybe because he knew Ben lived here that made it better. She wouldn't crowd Cameron, but for now she would stay where he could see her. "I like it too." The space wasn't at all fussy which fit her mental image of Jason. It wasn't messy either which is what most single guy apartments she'd been in looked like.

Milo was standing just inside the doorway. "Jason wants you to make a list of things the two of you will need. Milk and such. I'll send someone out to the store."

"Okay. Where would I find paper?" She didn't want to go through Jason's things.

"Jason's office is through that door." Milo pointed past the pool table. "He'll have a note pad in there."

"Should I go in his office?" Elizabeth questioned.

"It's fine." Milo knew his boss kept sensitive stuff behind a locked door. The office was at one point a bedroom and the closet had been turned into a secure room for files that pertained to the illegal side of the business. No one was getting through the steel door that was hidden behind a bookshelf. "I'll be on the door so when you are finished just give me the list."

"I will." Elizabeth agreed. "Come on Cam, let's check out the kitchen." Before she could decide what they needed, which wouldn't be much they were only staying one night, she had to see what he had.

"I'm thirsty mommy." Cameron said looking around. He didn't remember Sarah at all.

"Let's get you a drink." Elizabeth opened the fridge and found beer and orange juice. She poured Cameron a glass of the juice, wondering briefly if Jason drank from the carton, and sat the little guy on the counter. Peeking into the cabinets she found a whole lot of nothing. "Okay then. I need to make that list." Stuff for dinner and breakfast tomorrow morning. She would cook to thank Jason for helping them. Something simple since she didn't know his taste, but a nice home cooked meal. Maybe Em and Ben would join them since Johnny was away. With a plan in place Elizabeth helped Cameron down and went to get some paper.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	5. Chapter 5

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Hey all! I will be away from the computer for the rest of the day, so here is the update now.

* * *

Chapter 5

After handing the list off to Milo, Elizabeth decided not to invite Emily and Ben over. This wasn't her house so she didn't have to right to have company over. Yes Jason loved his sister and nephew but that didn't mean he wanted them over tonight. He might not want anyone to know that she and Cameron were here.

While they waited for everything to arrive Elizabeth turned on the television and found the channel that showed Chuggin Charlie. It was Cameron's favorite program. The talking trains creep her out a bit but that wasn't something she'd ever tell her son. Instead she watched him smile and listened to him laugh at the adventures Charlie and his friends had. They had some Chuggin Charlie books and every night before bed time she read one.

The groceries came, while Cameron was in the bathroom which was a good thing, and she took everything into the kitchen. On her list she had asked for a quart of milk, some for cooking and some for Cameron to drink with dinner but the guys had gotten a gallon. Hopefully Jason could use the rest before it went bad. The apple juice was the same. She had requested one eight ounce bottle but they got the gallon and a half container. Maybe she hadn't been clear enough, because the guards had shopped like they would be here for more than one night.

With everything put away she folded up the cloth bags and put them on the counter. She had no idea where Jason kept them, but she was impressed that he had them in the first place. Who knew that mob bosses were earth conscious?

Normally Cameron helped with dinner. He liked to pour the ingredients in the bowl after she measured them out. Jason didn't have a stool. If Elizabeth asked for one the guards could probably scrounge one up but she didn't want to be a pest. Instead she gave him a piece of paper and a few of the sharpies from Jason's office. While he drew she got started on a dinner that hopefully Jason would enjoy.

* * *

The issue of inviting Emily and Ben over was taken out of her hands when at four thirty the door to the penthouse opened. Cameron was pushing a car across the coffee table and he instantly jumped up running to hide behind Elizabeth's legs.

"Sorry." Emily said stopping in the doorway. Ben seeing his friend wanted to run over, but she kept him by her side. "I should have called first."

"It's okay." Elizabeth bent down to look at Cameron. "Ben is here." She said softly rubbing his back. He looked over and saw his friend. "You want to play with him?" Slowly Cameron nodded. "Okay." Elizabeth said smiling. "Come in." She invited standing.

Emily brought Ben over and the little boy took over. "I brought some blocks." He held up the bag with the oversized interlocking blocks. "Wanna build something?"

Cameron nodded and the two boys moved to the empty space under the window and got started.

"We will call next time." Emily promised sitting down.

"We are only staying the night." Elizabeth told her friend. She wasn't sure if she could talk to Emily about why they were here. "Jason is letting us use the spare room."

"You don't have to explain." Emily assured the nurse. "I am so curious, but I can wait." She said laughing. "What smells so good?"

"I'm roasting a chicken." Elizabeth figured a simple meal was best. "Jason doesn't have any food allergies does he?"

"Nope, he is disgustingly healthy. The man doesn't even get colds." Emily huffed. "So how big is this chicken?" She was angling for an invite. Johnny had left them something, but it smelled really good in here.

"Seven pounds." Elizabeth said grinning.

"Good then you'll have enough for us. We have to eat in the kitchen because Jason has the pool table where the dining room table should be. Unless you want to eat at my place." Emily would help her bring everything over.

"It's best if we stay here. Cameron can only tolerate a few new places at a time. Tomorrow if you are off, we can come over before we go home." Elizabeth offered. She wanted to expand his world but at a rate that wouldn't scare him. Diane said that introducing new places one at a time was best. "What time is Johnny coming home?"

"Around noon tomorrow." Emily was indeed off. "We can go to the park if you want. It's supposed to be nice."

"We'll see. I'd like for Cameron to get used to being at your house." Elizabeth was hoping that with Jason's help they could stay in Port Charles. She and Cameron both had friends here, something they hadn't had in too long. While it was probably not some place she would have picked to settle down, big cities were easier to hide in, they could be happy here.

"I'd like that too. I think Ben and Cameron can be really good friends. Just like I hope we can." Emily said smiling. "Can I help you with dinner?"

"You said you can't cook." Elizabeth said laughing.

"I can open a can." Emily grinned.

"Everything is homemade." Elizabeth told her.

"Show off." The doctor said grinning wider. Before Elizabeth could respond there was a soft knock on the door. Shrugging Emily got up and opened it. Turning back she grinned. "It's for you."

"For me?" Elizabeth asked surprised, getting up she walked over and found Jason. "Why did you knock?"

"I wasn't sure where Cameron was and I don't want to scare him." Jason pitched his voice low. "Can I come in?" It was odd to be asking that at his own home but the little boy's reaction from last week was seared into Jason's brain.

"Sure." Elizabeth said stepping back. She wondered what the guards thought of all this. "Cameron, Jason is home." Watching him carefully she stepped aside so that Jason could shut the door.

Ben ran over, got a quick hug, and returned to playing. Cameron simply sat still and with wide eyes watched the large man. For a very long moment he kept his eyes on Jason. Waiting for him to make some sort of move. When the big man didn't Cameron reached for another block.

Jason heard Elizabeth exhale. He felt like he had passed some sort of test. It was probably the first of many. "That's good?" He asked looking over at the petite brunette.

"It is." She answered with a small smile. "He will watch you off and on for the rest of the night." Elizabeth warned. "But the fact that he has taken his eyes off you at all is very good."

"How much distance should I keep between us?" Jason wanted to know.

"More than an arm's length is best. He will get closer if he feels it's safe." So far that was not something he'd done with any man.

"I can do that." Jason assured her. "It smells good in here."

"I'm making a roasted chicken." Elizabeth was fighting a blush.

"You didn't have to cook." Jason was pleasantly surprised. "I was going to order in for all of us. Thank you."

"You are helping us, it's the least I could do." She said downplaying her efforts. "I tried to give the guards money to cover the groceries I sent for but they wouldn't take it. They got an entire gallon of milk, Ben drinks milk right?" Elizabeth asked Emily.

"Yeah, him and Johnny both. I'm thinking of buying my own cow." Emily liked how her brother and Liz were interacting. She really liked the way Jason was looking at the brunette nurse. "We can go in together on one."

"It would be a sound investment, milk is Cameron's beverage of choice. I need to finish up dinner." Elizabeth walked over to where the boys were playing. "Cameron, I'm going into the kitchen. Would you like to stay here and play with Ben?"

The little boy looked over at Jason before looking back at his mother. Once more he leaned back so that he could look at the large blonde man. Cameron shook his head no.

"Okay." Elizabeth looked at Jason and apologized with her eyes. He simply shook his head no, telling her he wasn't offended. "Why don't you and Ben bring some blocks and you can build at the table while I make the potatoes."

Both boys gathered up armfuls of the colorful plastic and followed her out of the room.

"Liz said they are staying the night." Emily started right in.

"I have a crew going over her place to make it safer." Jason told his sister. He knew that he didn't have to tell her to not say anything.

"She could use a car." Emily pointed out. Jason and Johnny owned a fleet of cars giving one to Liz wouldn't be a problem.

Jason's mouth twitched as he fought off a grin. His sister had no problem telling him what her opinion on any subject was. "Anything else? While you're here."

"She could use a night out. I'm guessing that time to herself doesn't happen much." Emily didn't do subtle, at least not with the people she was close with. "Once Cameron is more comfortable around Johnny, you can make sure that is corrected."

"Yes ma'am." He gave up and laughed. "Did Liz invite you over, or did you invite yourself?"

"I invited myself. She wasn't going to do it. In case you hadn't noticed, Liz is very polite." Emily said shrugging. "If that chicken tastes as good as it smells we will be over whenever Johnny goes out of town."

"You act like them being here is going to be a regular occurrence." Jason liked the thought of that.

"I'm expecting it will be." Emily said confidently. "We are going to be working on getting Cameron more comfortable at my place, so you will see them often. When you run into them in the hall you can invite them to eat dinner with you." Emily was working this out mentally. "Once Cameron is more at ease he can start spending the night and we can then swap kids so that Johnny and I can get a night off."

"Last time I checked whenever you wanted a night off you only had to call mom or dad. They love having Ben over." Monica and Alan were intent on spoiling Ben rotten. Jason couldn't help but wonder what they would think of Cameron.

"I let him go over last week." It was usually more often but Emily was not a fan of AJ's wife. Alison Barrington Quartermaine was a snob who liked to look down on her and Johnny. Emily had tried to be friendly, but it just wasn't working. When the couple returned to England in a few weeks Ben's visits to the mansion would increase.

"Alison will be gone soon enough." Jason smirked.

"The only reason she talks to you is because you are a blood Quartermaine. I'm adopted and therefore inferior." Emily said rolling her eyes.

"I like Alison better than Lydia." Jason remarked about AJ's second wife. She had done everything in her power to try to end up in Jason's bed. Finally the mob boss had no other option then to point out her behavior to his brother. Things had been tense until AJ realized that Jason was not encouraging Lydia's behavior.

"He should have stayed with Keesha." Emily had really liked her eldest brother's first wife. AJ's drinking had ruined that relationship. Even now Keesha avoided her ex-husband as much as possible. Thankfully she didn't avoid the rest of the family.

Jason just shrugged. He had dated Keesha when he was Jason Quartermaine. It made things awkward between them for a while after the coma. Eventually they sat down and talked after that Keesha realized her Jason was gone and not coming back. So she learned to accept him as he was, but their romance was over. Now she was Keesha Jacks and seemed really happy.

"He could have married Carly." Jason teased his sister.

Emily shuddered hard. "Don't even joke about that." The doctor tried not to speak ill of the dead, but being in the car with Sonny when it blew up was the best thing the blonde did since coming to Port Charles. They didn't call her hurricane Carly for nothing. She slept with every rich guy she crossed paths with except Jason. She only overlooked him because she thought Sonny was the top dog, if she had known that Jason owned half the business she would have been all over him too. "Besides it's not like you did that great in the wife department. Grandmother couldn't stand either of the women you married."

"I'm hoping to learn from my mistakes." Courtney and Sam were both that. Both women were now dead. Courtney died during a viral epidemic, but Sam died on his orders. She had an intense hatred of Emily, probably because his sister saw the woman for who she really was. So Sam got the bright idea of hiring someone to kill his sister. It was supposed to look like a mugging gone wrong. Only the guy Sam hired had been incompetent and broke easily under questioning. Jason had quickly corrected his mistake of letting her in his life.

"I'm hoping you will too." Emily knew the family was going to love Elizabeth. Alan and Monica already respected her as a professional so liking her on a personal level would happen quickly.

"Dinner is ready." Elizabeth announced coming out of the kitchen.

"Let's go see what she made." Emily put her arm through Jason's and pulled him into the kitchen.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	6. Chapter 6

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 6

"I went ahead and set the table. I hope you don't mind." Elizabeth said as the other two adults came into the fragrant kitchen. She had to look through the entire room while making the meal. It left her feeling like she had invaded Jason's privacy.

"Not at all. I'll do clean up." Jason hadn't expected all this. The table looked great. A large salad was in the middle of the table. He was guessing they would start with that. The chicken was on the counter with a large bowl of potatoes. He didn't see a green vegetable which surprised him. "No veggie?"

"It's in the salad." Elizabeth told him. "Cameron will fight me tooth and nail so I learned to mix it into a salad and lightly dress it. The added flavor helps make the healthy stuff more palatable."

"Smart." He said grinning. Jason noted Emily was listening. Ben hated vegetables too.

"It is exhausting fighting a small child. They redefine stubborn." Elizabeth said moving to the table. "Jason you are here." She pulled out the chair at the head. Ben was on his left with Emily on his right. She and Cam would sit down at the other end.

"Ladies gotta sit first." Ben told Cameron when his friend sat down. Instantly Cameron stood up too.

Elizabeth and Emily sat and the meal commenced.

Jason watched as the boys devoured their salads without protest. Tossed with the baby spinach were raw broccoli, cauliflower, and carrots for color. Neither boy complained at all. Jason normally stuffed his stir-fry with veggies and added a sauce. Maybe Cameron would like that as well.

The chicken tasted better than it smelled, but it was the potatoes that were the star of the meal. Everybody had seconds. "These taste like dads." Ben remarked holding his plate out for more.

"He's right, they do taste like Johnny's." Jason scooped up more potatoes for his nephew. Cameron slowly held out his plate too. Jason noticed it was shaking, but didn't say anything instead he just dished up more spuds. Quickly Cameron pulled his plate back and started eating. Looking up Jason saw Elizabeth watching. "What's in them?"

"Them?" She was processing what she just saw. Cameron was beginning to trust Jason.

"The potatoes. We've been trying to get Johnny to tell us what he does to the potatoes." Jason told her.

"Well, if Johnny doesn't want you to know, I probably shouldn't say anything." Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't anything fancy just sour cream.

"Spill Webber." Emily gave her best glare.

"I don't have to spill." Elizabeth sticking out her tongue, which made both boys laugh.

"Brat." Emily shot back. She really wanted to know what her husband, and now Liz, did to make the potatoes taste so good.

"Be nice or you won't get desert. I made it first which is why you didn't smell it when you came in." Elizabeth taunted.

"Tell me it brownies." Emily loved Liz's brownies. The entire staff loved those brownies.

"You made brownies?" Jason asked grinning.

"Oh boy." Emily laughed. "Now I've done it. Jason loves anything chocolate. It's his only food weakness."

"It's a good weakness to have. I happen to love chocolate myself. And yes I made brownies. Plain because I didn't know if there were allergies. I did get caramel ice cream to go on top." Caramel was another of Liz's must haves.

"You guys done?" Emily asked both boys. Ben said yes and Cameron nodded.

"Jason is on cleanup." Elizabeth said handing over hers and Cam's plates. "Em you get the drinks."

"Yup." Emily agreed. The adults each went to handle their assigned tasks. Jason moved easily around the kitchen, something Elizabeth really liked. She didn't remember her father ever cooking or cleaning a dish. She sliced up and plated the brownies putting a scoop of ice cream on each one before bringing the bowls over. There was a mug of coffee waiting at her spot when she finally sat down.

"This coffee is wonderful." Elizabeth closed her eyes and inhaled the aroma.

"It's Jason's custom blend. Johnny has one too. You had that last week at my house." Emily explained.

"That one had cinnamon undertones, this one has vanilla." Elizabeth said sipping it. She needed to sample the brew to know how much milk and sugar to add.

"That's impressive, most people don't get that." Jason smiled down the table at her before spooning up some of his desert. "Holy crow. This is excellent."

"Thanks." Elizabeth blushed. Lots of people loved her brownies but his praise warmed her.

"I thought I was going to get in a fist fight last week. Kelly and I were both eyeing up the last brownie in the staff room." Emily said laughing at herself.

"You could have shared it." Elizabeth had said the same thing when she walked in and found the women all but growling at one another.

"You don't share chocolate." Jason simply stated.

"Mrs. Maguire says you have to share." Ben piped up.

"Mrs. Maguire is wrong." Jason told his nephew. He knew that was Ben's daycare teacher. He also knew the little boy was going to go back and repeat what his uncle said. He smirked at Emily. She would be getting a note.

"Thanks." She muttered. When Ben turned four he was going into pre-K at Port Charles Academy, but for now she was stuck with Mrs. Maguire and her many notes. The teacher seemed to love pointing out every single thing Ben did that was unacceptable. Most of the time it was just the woman nitpicking.

"I'll leave the rest of this batch here." Elizabeth promised. Jason paid for the ingredients so he should have them. "Cam and I can make more at home." The little guy smiled at that. Cameron was the reason Elizabeth learned to make brownies in the first place.

"I'm not even going to try to talk you out of that." Jason said popping another piece of brownie into his mouth. If money was tight for them, and he suspected it was, she could make brownies for the coffee shop. He was happily pay her for a regular supply. Or he could do what Francis suggested, Elizabeth wouldn't have to worry about money after that. He would give it some thought.

* * *

Emily and Ben stayed for another hour. After they left there was a bit of awkward tension as the three of them adjusted to being together for the first time. Jason decided to head into his office and do some work. He would leave Elizabeth and Cameron the rest of the penthouse to roam.

At seven he heard them go upstairs and the tub in the guest bathroom start to fill. He sometimes gave Ben baths when he babysat, and it was always enjoyable. Especially since his nephew no longer felt the need to splash water all over him. He should have mentioned that there were toys in the master bath's closet. Although Elizabeth probably brought some with them.

Sitting back in his chair Jason closed his eyes, ignoring the work that wasn't all that pressing. It had felt wonderful to know that when he got home the penthouse wouldn't be empty. That Elizabeth and Cameron would be inside waiting for him. It was a feeling he could very easily get used to. Reaching forward he snagged the receiver of the phone.

"Corelli." Francis was at home too.

"Explain it to me again." Jason requested of his lawyer.

"You bring her down and she signs a pre-nuptial agreement, which lets her walk away with enough money to insure that they are comfortable. You then apply to adopt Cameron. According to the paperwork in Colorado, Spencer's parental rights were terminated when he kidnapped the little boy. So there is nothing to block your adoption request. It will take thirty days for that to go through. As Cameron's parent you are expected to protect him. If Spencer's godfather is monitoring the system he will know they are here and tell Lucky to come get them. Even if Donnelly isn't I'm sure you can find a way to get Spencer here. You then eliminate the problem. After that happens you and Liz can get an annulment or divorce. Whichever works best." Francis went over it again, although he knew that Jason remembered every word.

"Elizabeth is legally his mother?" Jason wanted to make sure he wasn't usurping her rights.

"Yes. After Sarah's death, with no father listed Elizabeth was able to adopt Cameron. Even after Spencer presented DNA proof of paternity, Elizabeth retained her parental rights. You would both be Cameron's parents of record." Francis had researched carefully. "After you get the marriage dissolved the two of you can work out custody arrangements."

"Thanks Francis." Jason said thinking about it.

"Just don't marry her before she signs the pre-nup. You owe it to Johnny to protect your joint assets." He didn't know if Elizabeth was the type to take Jason to the cleaners, but the guys paid him a lot of money to give them sound advice.

"Understood." Jason wouldn't risk Johnny's money.

"Anything else?" Francis asked his client.

"No, I think that's it." Jason replied.

"Okay." Francis hung up and wondered how long before he had to go get a marriage license.

* * *

With Cameron tucked in Elizabeth debated with herself for all of about five minutes before heading downstairs. Jason was doing work when she went upstairs for bath time. If he was still busy she would simply go back upstairs, if he was free there were some things they should discuss. Namely exactly what would happen when Lucky showed up.

He would at some point. Basically by staying in Port Charles for an extended period of time they were baiting the other man. Lucky would play into Jason's hands if he showed up. Since Lucky was a wanted fugitive he wouldn't be announcing his presence. Instead he'd have to sneak into the city. Elizabeth had no doubt that if he tried that Jason would know it. Since he would be trying to stay under the radar no one would know it when he disappeared. If they did, they wouldn't be able to report it. As long as Cameron stayed safe Elizabeth had no problem setting the trap.

Jason was sitting in the recliner with his hands behind his head. His brilliant blue eyes were closed, but she knew he wasn't asleep. She got the impression he was thinking. Suddenly his eyes opened and she found herself snared in his gaze. Jason was a very attractive man and his concern for Cameron only up that factor. It had been a long time since Elizabeth found herself attracted to someone. If this was something that started last week she would worry it was a result of him helping them. But that wasn't the case. Elizabeth had thought him sexy since she saw him her second day at the hospital.

"Is Cameron sleeping?" He asked her.

"Yeah. Hopefully he will stay that way. Thank you, again, for how patient you have been with him." It had to be frustrating.

"He needs special care. After I woke up from the coma I was in, the world was a pretty hostile and frightening place. I responded with anger, Cameron was hurt and he is responding by pulling in and protecting himself." Jason got it. "I was lucky enough to be surrounded by family who didn't give up on me. Cameron is lucky enough to have the same thing."

Her eyes burned with how simply he accepted the situation. "I worry that I'm not enough." She admitted sitting on the couch. "I worry that my guilt will drown us both."

Her eyes glittered with unshed tears. "About Cameron getting hurt?" He remembered her saying that. "And your sister."

"She should be here. He's amazing. I know you can't see it yet, but he's amazing. So smart and funny and kind." Elizabeth listed Cameron's traits that she got to see. "I have to believe we'll get pass this. I want to give him a wonderful life, I want him to grow into a person Sarah would be proud of."

"With you as his mother he will grow to be a good man." Jason told her. "Did you get a chance to grieve for your sister?" He thought that was part of the problem.

"Lucky came a few days before the funeral." Elizabeth told Jason. "We've been locked in battle ever since."

Jason got up from his chair and sat next to Liz on the couch. He put his arm around her and urged her head onto his shoulder. "I'm a pretty strong guy Elizabeth. Certainly strong enough to have you cry on my shoulder. Holding it all in is not going to help you. Let it out and then we can talk about what is going to happen next."

She turned into him wrapping her arms around him. "Just for tonight, I want to feel safe." She said as the tears started. "I'm so tired and so scared. I worry about every decision I make. How it will affect Cameron. He's too young to have to deal with all this. I just want it to end." She just poured all her worry out. "I just need to feel safe even if it's only for a little while." She sobbed.

Jason held her tight. "This is going to end Elizabeth. I promise you. This is going to end." With nothing else to say he held her and gave her the comfort she so badly needed.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	7. Chapter 7

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 7

With the tears shed she wiped her face with the wet cloth Jason brought in. "Thank you." She said softly. "I always feel so weak when I cry."

"Crying is how the body relieves stress. You as a medical professional should know that." He said bumping her shoulder with his.

"I do. How do you?" Elizabeth wanted to know a little more about him.

"I was going to be a doctor before the accident. Sometimes I find myself knowing things that realistically I shouldn't." Jason started explaining. "One day about a year ago I was working through some shipping issues and I started doodling. When I looked down I had drawn a perfect model of the circulatory systems major pathways. If you asked me to do it now, I couldn't but that knowledge is somewhere in my brain." He just shrugged.

"But you don't remember yourself or anyone else before the accident?" She asked hoping he didn't find the question intrusive. Because the hospital ran on gossip it hadn't been hard to learn about what happened to him.

"No, I don't remember anything that has to do with emotional things or memories. I can still do math and science. I remember historical dates. I do have trouble sometimes with words. Also with images." Jason told her.

"Can I ask you about the accident?" Elizabeth would back down if he said no.

"I don't remember it." Jason confessed. "I remember waking up in the hospital with Monica holding my hand and crying. Emily was there too. AJ was driving. He hit a tree and I flew from the car. I ended up with brain damage and he ended up in a wheelchair."

Elizabeth leaned against him. She was exhausted and the crying had left her with a bit of a headache. "Emily said that you and AJ didn't get along."

"We didn't. It's better now, I don't blame him for the accident. I think if I had all my memories I might. It sounded like Jason Quartermaine was a good guy. I might blame him for taking that person away. Everyone else blames him for taking that person away, so his relationship with the rest of the family is strained. He and our Grandfather haven't spoken a civil word in years." The family dynamics gave Jason a headache. He tried to avoid the drama. "AJ is only home because our Grandmother's birthday is coming up." He and Lila were the only family members AJ regularly spoke with. His older brother's relationship with Emily was strained because of AJ's choice of wives. "I can introduce you before he leaves." He wanted her to know his family.

"If the opportunity arrives." Elizabeth wouldn't mind. "Can I ask you a question about our current situation?"

"Sure thing." Jason leaned back into the couch and putting his arm around her shoulder pulled her closer to him. She felt fragile, but he knew nothing was further from the truth.

"What happens when Lucky shows up?" Elizabeth looked up at him through her lashes.

"Before I answer that I need to talk to you about something else." It was rude to ignore a question, but if he answered that now he could end up in jail. Or Liz could. He didn't want her in a position to have to lie under oath. "I went to see my lawyer."

"To corroborate my story." Elizabeth figured he would. She was glad he knew she hadn't lied.

"No, I believed every word you said." Jason could spot a liar. "I wanted more information." Francis was still digging. In the next few days Jason would know Lucky's entire life story as well as the stories of anyone connected to him. "I asked Francis, my lawyer, how I could protect you and Cameron."

"You mean legally?" Elizabeth shivered a bit. With Lucky's law enforcement connections she now found it hard to trust the police. She and Cameron had been failed so badly by those sworn to protect them.

"Yes." Jason could, and did, operate within the law when it suited his purpose.

"What did he say?" Elizabeth would understand if Jason didn't want to kill Lucky. Why risk it for two people he didn't know.

"He told me that my best option, if I want to go that route, is for us to get married and for me to adopt Cameron." Jason explained looking down into Elizabeth's shocked eyes.

"Jason you hardly know me." Elizabeth pointed out. "Are you the type of man that would marry a stranger?" That question alone let her know how little she knew about him. Yet she still trusted him. Deep inside she knew she could trust him.

"I've been married twice before. Both were short, both were mistakes. I fully accept my share of making the mistakes." Jason was working his way around to answering her question. "I married two strangers, because the women I married were not how I thought they were. Have you ever been married?"

"No. I had a serious boyfriend when Sarah died." Elizabeth told him. "We were discussing marriage, but hadn't gotten around to getting engaged. I was already working. He was still in medical school."

"Why did you break up?" Jason wanted to know what reason a man had for walking away from a woman like Elizabeth.

"He wasn't ready to be a dad. He never asked me to turn my back on Cameron, but he was honest about his feelings on my taking custody. I couldn't walk away from Cameron. How could I live with myself? My parents were retired and traveled a lot. They were not in a place to take on a six month old. Cameron needed me. So my boyfriend and I broke up. It was the right choice. I don't think he would have been able to handle Lucky and all this mess." Elizabeth held no ill will towards her former boyfriend. Children were simply not for everyone. Her ex was more focused on his career. At least he didn't say yes and then walk away.

He silently thought her ex was an idiot. One look at Cameron and Elizabeth and Jason had known they were special. "I want you to give it some thought." Jason would let her make the decision. He knew she needed to think about what was best for Cameron. "We don't have to live together if that's easier on everyone."

"We would be married Jason. Married couples live together." She laughed at him, but appreciated the gesture. "How many bedrooms are here?"

"Four, but the Jr. Master is now my office." He pointed over his shoulder.

"We could each have our own room. I don't normally share with Cameron when we are in one place." She told him. For the short times they were in one place for a while she found a sublet with two bedrooms. "The room you gave us tonight will be perfect for me. Would the other room work for Cameron?"

"It would. You would have to share a bathroom." Jason didn't expect that to be a problem.

"That's fine." Elizabeth shared a bathroom with Cameron now.

"Could Cameron live here?" Jason needed to know that. "Would it be scary for him staying here?"

"Yes and no." Elizabeth leaned forward so that her elbows were on her knees and put her head in her hands. She was ready to turn in, but this discussion needed to happen. "You do scare him still, but I'm already seeing signs that he is starting to trust you. Having you around will help him to see that you don't mean him harm. So that's the yes part. No because he fell asleep with no problem. Cameron doesn't sleep in places that scare him. When we first moved here neither one of us slept for the first three nights in our new apartment because he was too terrified to close his eyes. He literally passed out from exhaustion." She had followed swiftly behind, but only slept in short stretches.

No child should ever be that scared was all Jason could think. Yet at the same time it made him feel good that Cameron was upstairs asleep. According to what he was hearing that was huge. "Are you starting to trust me?"

"I am. It's odd and shouldn't be happening so fast, but I am starting to trust you. I still need more time." She felt bad saying that after all he had done so far.

"I understand. The only person I trusted completely when I woke up was Lila. After that it was Emily, but not for a few months." Jason got it. "The survival instinct exists in us for a reason. When you've been relying on it for a long as you have, it can't simply be turned off. First it gets dialed slowly down, and then eventually it goes away."

She could only smile at that. He got it. "The more I trust you the easier it is for Cameron to do so." She knew that.

"I don't want him to trust me because you do, although I can see that helping. I want him to trust me because he feels it's right." Jason knew that day was coming. "You can think about what we've talked about. Now I need to know something else. Cameron needs a guard how can we make that happen? I don't have any female guards." Hiring one wasn't as easy as it sounded. They needed someone the little boy was comfortable with. A trial period was not ideal. Having a different person each week could be disastrous. "I can look into getting a nanny with the right skill set, will Cameron adjust well to that?"

"He might, but it's important he goes to daycare. He needs to be around other children." Elizabeth explained.

"She would only work when you aren't available. I don't think Cameron is ready to be alone with me if you are working a night shift." Jason pointed out. "In time we won't need her." This was a new type of planning for him.

"I'm sorry I need to end the conversation now." She was falling asleep next to him. The sound of his voice was soothing.

"Understood. Go to sleep. Lock the door if you feel the need to." Jason offered.

"Thank you again Jason. I know that we will be safe with you." Elizabeth placed a hand on his arm before squeezing lightly.

She went upstairs and Jason sat on the couch to think. It would be best if Cameron got used to the guards. His guys were good and they would keep the little guy safe. Ben's guard was Adam and the younger guy was great with the energetic youngster. Jason was positive that Kyle would work well with Cameron. He would introduce the guard to Liz. For her he was thinking about assigning Milo. Whether or not they got married the guards would be put in place. Starting tomorrow he would be protecting Elizabeth and Cameron.

* * *

In the morning he was back on the couch, this time reading the paper. Marco was minding the territory. If something happened he would call. Jason wanted to be here when his guests came downstairs. He would fix them breakfast and see what they were going to do today.

He was reading the paper when he heard the door upstairs open. Not hearing any footsteps he started to check when a voice inside told him to stay still. Learning over the years to listen to his instincts Jason waited to see what would happen next.

* * *

Cameron woke up before his mommy, which was rare. She was always up before he was. He loved his mommy, she was always really good to him. She showed him a picture of his before mommy. The one who grew him in her stomach. The one with the pretty yellow hair. She looked nice, but he wouldn't give his now mommy away for all the Chuggin Charlie trains in the toy store.

Being really quiet Cameron slipped from the bed and went to the bathroom. He couldn't wash his hands because there wasn't the little step like back home. Not worrying about it he walked back and saw mommy still asleep. Looking at the door he wondered where the man with the nice eyes was. Ben's Uncle Jason. He scared Cameron some, but at the same time he kind of liked him.

Slowly walking to the door he flipped the small thing on the knob and opened the door. He grinned, he was really good at figuring things out. He liked doing the puzzles at daycare and Mrs. Maguire said he was really outstanding at them. That was the word she used, mommy was proud that he remembered.

The hall was empty, so that meant it was safe. Carefully he walked down the hall ready to run back if anyone came. He passed a door looking in he saw the bathroom. The next door was an empty room. Why would Jason have an empty room in his house? That was weird. Moving forward Cameron saw another closed door. He had butterflies in his stomach when he reached for the knob. This was another room with a bed. Jason must sleep here. The bed was neat and that would make mommy happy.

If Jason wasn't up here maybe he was downstairs. Carefully, holding the railing, he walked down the stairs. Sitting on the couch with the newspaper, was Jason. Standing as still as he could Cameron just watched Ben's Uncle. It was nice to look at him while he was looking at something else.

He wondered if maybe Jason would be his friend. At night when they said prayers Cameron always wished for a daddy that wouldn't hurt him. He said it inside his brain because you weren't supposed to tell wishes. But if he couldn't have one of those maybe he could have a friend. If Jason was his friend then no one would hurt him again. That would be nice, maybe mommy could be Jason's friend and then she wouldn't be sad so much. His mean daddy made mommy sad. He would have to make sure Jason was okay first and then they could be friends. Turning Cameron headed back to the room. If mommy woke up and he was gone she would be scared.

* * *

On the sofa Jason smiled wide. It hadn't taken him long to figure out that it was Cameron moving around. Elizabeth must have been truly exhausted for the small boy to get out of the room without her noticing. He had done an inspection of the upstairs before coming down. Jason had wanted more than anything to turn and look at the small child, but that would have scared him off. So he sat still and waited. He was guessing that Cameron had reached some sort of decision while standing on the steps. Jason hoped it was in his favor. Until the little boy was willing to share, he would simply have to wait and prove he was trustworthy.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	8. Chapter 8

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 8

Elizabeth woke up feeling rested. It was the first time that had happened in such a long time. Last night it had barely been nine when she turned in. Now it was seven and not once during the night had she stirred. Cameron wasn't next to her, but when she sat up she saw him sitting on the floor pushing a small wooden train across the rug. It was the only Chuggin Charlie train he owned, so of course she got Charlie himself. Those suckers were expensive, but after everything they had been through Cam had earned it.

Elizabeth took a minute to watch him. Her son. She needed to fully embrace that. Cameron deserved no less. The guilt that came with those two words needed to be dealt with and then put away. They were not to blame for the fact that Sarah was gone. Elizabeth loved Cameron with all of her heart and that was okay. Whenever the guilt started creeping up she would remember that Sarah left Cameron to her. Her sister would want them to be happy.

"You hungry Cam?" Elizabeth asked sitting up. She had showered last night so she only needed to rinse out her mouth and get dressed. She would brush her teeth with Cameron after breakfast.

"Waffles?" Cameron asked coming over. He was still in his pajamas because he didn't know where his clothes were. Normally he dressed himself. Except for his shoes, he didn't know how to make the bow yet.

"I got the frozen ones." She hadn't seen a waffle maker in the kitchen.

"Kay." Cameron didn't mind those, but the ones mommy made were better.

"Let's get dressed and head downstairs. Maybe Jason is still home." She had no idea what type of schedule he kept.

"Can Ben come over?" Cameron asked taking off his sleepwear.

"I don't know." Elizabeth answered laying out his outfit. "I'm going in the bathroom to get dressed." The little boy just nodded. When she came back out he was back on the floor.

While she put on his sneakers she gave more thought to what Jason had brought up last night. Marriage. It was a huge step, but she could see why that would be smart. This building was safer than where they currently lived and she had no doubt that the penthouse floor was the safest part of the whole building.

Just moving in would potentially cause another issue. Jason had to have enemies of his own. If she and Cameron were suddenly seen in the mob boss's company a great deal they could become targets. With his name attached to theirs they had another layer of protection. She was also guessing Jason's allies would be more willing to help keep his wife and son safe, then a strange woman he'd known for a week. But how on earth would they explain the sudden marriage to the people they knew well. Or he knew well, Elizabeth hadn't let a lot of folks get close.

"Did you like sleeping here at Jason's house?" Elizabeth asked as she tied Cameron's shoes.

"It was fun." He told her.

"Would you like to stay again?" Elizabeth was getting Cameron's feel for things. The final decision was hers, but his not outright hating it would help.

"Yes." Cameron said nodding as well.

That was surprising, but good. "Would you like to maybe live here with Jason?" Elizabeth asked him moving to his other foot.

This time the answer came slower. "Yes." Cameron said softly. "It's safe."

That made her want to cry. That at almost four he already knew the difference between safe and dangerous so clearly. "Do you like Jason?"

Cameron nodded.

"How much?" This was an easier way for her to gauge his trust. She held her arms out as wide as she could. "This much."

Cameron shook his head and put his arms out just wider than his body. For her his arms were spread wide. He trusted Jason a little under half as much as he trusted her. "How much do you trust Ben's dad." Cameron's hands came together until they were about six inches apart.

"If we lived here we might see Ben's dad more. Would that be okay?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Will Jason come?" Cameron could handle it if Jason came too.

"We could ask." Elizabeth was seeing her son's world expand before her eyes. Diane was going to love hearing this. The therapist had been amazing with Cameron. Somehow she knew exactly what to say and do to reach the little boy. "Come on its breakfast time."

* * *

When they reached the kitchen Jason was waiting. He had seen the box of frozen waffles in the freezer. If Cameron liked waffles he would be getting the real thing. "Morning." Jason smiled at them both. He was leaning against the sink and didn't move as they entered the room. "Did you sleep well?" The skin under her eyes was still bruised, but it was lighter.

"We did." Elizabeth answered for them both. Cameron was watching Jason. "Now we are hungry." She was too which was unusual.

"I'm going to make waffles." Jason explained and pointed to the large bowl on the counter.

"I didn't see a waffle iron yesterday." Elizabeth took Cameron to the table.

"I didn't own one yesterday." Now he did. He had sent one of the guards out to find one and get some waffle mix. "Now I do. How many does he eat?"

"Normally one, when he's having a growth spurt two sometimes three." Elizabeth walked over to get some coffee.

"Is he growing now?" Jason asked pouring the first one.

"No, but he's due." Elizabeth knew that would take a chunk out of their savings. She needed new sneakers as well, but had been putting it off not wanting to spend the money.

"How many do you want?" Jason asked her liking how her jeans fit.

"Just one is fine." Elizabeth smiled over at him. He really was very attractive. A marriage between them would allow her more time with him. She knew he was interested because he admitted it. She was also interested. It would be nice to feel like a real woman again. Not just a nurse and mom. She wasn't asking for forever, but for right now she would love to be the recipient of his attention. "Will you be joining us?"

"I don't generally eat breakfast, but we will be having company." Jason said looking at his watch. "I called up Em and asked her to bring Ben over." Ben relaxed Cameron.

"Thank you. We are thinking about going to the park." Elizabeth told him.

"I'll send guards, they will be discreet." He promised. "After you eat, but before you leave we need to discuss the changes I want to make to your apartment. I will need the two of you to stay another night." Things had hit a snag.

"We can talk after breakfast." She said taking Cameron's waffle. She cut it up and added syrup before taking it to the table with a glass of milk. Jason poured a second one just as his front door open and closed. A blur of blue shot into the room as Ben arrived. His dark hair was still wet and his green eyes shined with happiness at seeing his friend again.

"Morning." Emily said yawning and grabbing a mug. "You look better."

"Thanks." Elizabeth grinned.

"I thought for sure you we were going to find you asleep in a supply closet." Emily joked.

"It was distinct possibility." Elizabeth admitted. "Last night felt like heaven."

Emily accepted a waffle and got it ready for Ben. She took the plate over and came back. "No bacon?" She teased Jason.

"Elizabeth didn't put it on the shopping list." Jason told his sister. "Does Cameron not eat it?" He wanted to start learning about the little guys habits.

Elizabeth snorted. "Cameron loves bacon. He will eat it every day if I don't stop him. I was trying not to leave you stuck with a bunch of groceries you might not use." She accepted a waffle but waited until Emily had hers before they sat down. "Which park do you want to go to?"

"The one across the street." It was just easier for the guards. "We only go to the one close to your place when we are hoping to bump into you."

"Why didn't you say something when we met up? We would have come down." Elizabeth asked her friend. "It's not fair that you traveled all the time."

"It's not that far." Emily said putting some waffle in her mouth. "Besides you don't have a car so I wasn't going to ask you to hop on the bus so our kids could play together for thirty minutes. The park is nice, I think you'll like it." When she announced her pregnancy the Morgan/O'Brien organization paid for a complete remodel of the park. It now boasted an indoor pool as well as a soccer field and baseball diamond. This year they were paying for two more parks to be upgraded, both in the poorer sections of the city.

"As long as they have slides Cameron will be happy." That was his favorite thing to do. "We have a car now." Elizabeth said hesitantly. Looking over at Jason she saw him smile.

"You bought a car?" Emily would have Jason look it over.

"No, Jason gave us one." Elizabeth told her friend.

"That was the strange car in his space. I had wondered about that." Not many people parked in Jason's spots by accident. He, like Johnny, had six reserved spaces. The elevator to the penthouse was in the middle of the twelve spots. That way they didn't have to walk across the garage. The spaces opposite theirs were reserved for the guards. They essentially had a private section of the garage. "It's nice."

"I liked driving it yesterday." Elizabeth said finishing her meal.

"Bring the plates over and I'll load the dishwasher." Jason told her. If they moved in this room would be getting more use. He'd finally find out if most of the appliances worked.

"It was good thanks." Elizabeth told him. Emily was still at the table with the boys. Ben was a slow eater and his chatting with Cameron was not helping in that area. "After the park Cameron will probably take a nap. We can talk then."

"Okay." He would try to keep it brief so she could nap as well. "When is Cameron's next doctor's appointment?"

"Tomorrow. He goes early in the mornings on Fridays." Elizabeth explained. "Each session is thirty minutes." Diane had observed that any longer than that was unproductive. When Cameron was ready they could move to one hour sessions twice a week.

"Do you have to go back to work tomorrow?" Jason wanted to know.

"I don't go back until Monday." Today was Thursday. "I don't know what I'll do with all that time off." The only reason she got so many hours this week was because of sick co-workers "Epiphany can't call me in unless there is an emergency."

If she agreed to getting married, now would be a good time. They wouldn't have to announce it until Monday when she went back to work. Or more realistically Sunday, because he'd need for his parents to know. Blindsiding them would not be fair. Hopefully his family would just go with it. His last two marriages had both put a strain on that relationship.

"Good to know." Jason took the three plates Emily handed him. "I'm going to get the guards set up at the park and then go to work for a while. I'll be back for lunch, I'll bring it with me." That would keep Elizabeth from feeling like she needed to cook. "Does Cam likes pizza?"

"Cheese." Elizabeth said nodding.

"Same as Ben." Jason would get a plain pie. "And you?"

"She's Miss Healthy. She likes the same pizza you do." Emily said rolling her eyes and grinning. It was funny how much Jason and Liz had in common.

"I'll get you a small sausage, actually Johnny will be home so I'll make it a large. I'll get a large veggie for me and Liz." Jason liked junk food, he wasn't a health nut. He was more a potato chips or chocolate cake kind of guy. "If you need anything call me."

He headed out leaving them to it.

* * *

In the hall Max and Milo were on the doors. Max already knew his assignment. He and Adam would be heading over to the park. A Jr. guard would come up and watch the door. "Milo." Jason said to the younger of the Giambetti brothers. "I'm going to be assigning you to Elizabeth. Kyle will be with Cameron."

"You might want to reverse that." Milo suggested. He had been with the organization long enough to know when he could state an opinion. Yesterday Jason gave Max an update on the situation, so it was safe to talk. "Cameron has already seen me talking with his mother. He may be less afraid of me, plus I'm shorter than Kyle." The other guard was bigger than Max.

"Good point. You don't mind?" Jason liked that Milo was volunteering.

"I'll need some guidance on this one." Milo admitted. He had no clue how to handle a traumatized child.

"We all will." Jason looked at Max who nodded. If they boys were together a lot the four main guards would need to know what they could and couldn't do where Cameron was concerned. "Elizabeth will help us there. I'm going to ask her to have his doctor speak with us." He could gather everyone together and she could give them some pointers. Diane Miller knew most of the guys because she and Francis had been dating for almost five years now. He wondered if Elizabeth knew that.

"The ladies are taking the boys across the street." Jason told the brothers.

"I'll set up a rotation. I'll make sure the guys stay back some." Max said pulling out his phone. When everyone was together, the four main guards worked as a team. Max had seniority so he generally made the decisions.

"If there are any problems, call me." Jason instructed before getting on the elevator.

Things would go smoothly. The guys would make sure of it.

* * *

Emily looked over at her syrup covered child and laughed. "Let's get the monsters cleaned up and head over. Ben can show Cameron all the really fun parts of the park. Maybe after nap time we can go to the pool. We have extra suits at the house."

"Cameron can't swim so we need water wings." Elizabeth said wiping her sons face.

"Ben is starting lessons in a few months. Private ones, I can ask the teacher about adding Cameron on." Emily didn't see it as being a problem.

"How much?" Just because she was planning on them staying didn't mean she was going to start spending money willy nilly.

"I have the paperwork at home, let me dig it up." Emily responded. "Okay let's grab our jackets and head to the park.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	9. Chapter 9

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 9

There was a knock on the door and when Jason yelled come in, Johnny walked inside. "You made good time, I wasn't expecting you for at least another hour." Jason told his partner. "And I keep telling you, you don't have to knock."

"There was no reason to hang around." Johnny flopped down in one of the chairs in front of Jason's desk. He always had to knock on Sonny's door. So did Jason. "I had to get away from Claudia. The woman doesn't understand no."

"Other than that things went well?" Jason said trying not to laugh. He knew that Johnny would never cheat on Emily.

"Yeah. Rudy says to tell you hello, so does John." Johnny had met with the Zacchara family, who had recently taken over the Miami territory. The two families had forged an alliance. One that Claudia hoped to cement with a marriage. "I told Rudy that you are not available."

"How did he take that?" Jason leaned back in his chair. As a single powerful mob boss offers of marriage to make alliances were not uncommon. Johnny got married to Em before they became partners so this was not something his friend had to deal with.

"He accepted it. Honestly I think he's afraid of what will happen if you marry Claudia." Johnny started laughing. "I think you'd kill her before the reception started." The Irishman calmed some. "Seriously you need to get married that will stop the offers, just make sure Emily likes her this time."

"I am considering it." Jason told his friend. It was nice to have a business partner he could talk to. Sonny had been all about himself.

"Did something happen?" Johnny would have expected a call if it did. He did not know Elizabeth, but Emily cared about her and so did Jason. They were family already.

"Francis said it would be a good idea." Jason repeated the lawyer's advice.

"He's right. Protects you both." Johnny said giving it some thought. "On a practical note it just makes it easier to protect them if you are all under the same roof. Have you talked about it with Elizabeth?" He knew the nurse had stayed with Jason last night. He talked to Em before going to sleep and again this morning before flying out.

"We spoke last night. She was exhausted and not in a position to make a decision." Jason wanted her to be clear on the choice she was making. "We are going to talk more today. They are staying over again."

"How come?" Johnny thought they were heading home.

"Her building is a mess." Jason ran a hand over his face. "Our guys checked the foundation and found cracks." Some of the changes Jason wanted included a wooden door with a steel core and panic room in the closet. They needed to know that the building could handle the construction, their discovery proved it could not.

"How bad?" Johnny asked stretching out his legs.

"Bed enough that they called a city inspector. Cody's dad is a master carpenter and general contractor. If he was worried I'm going to listen." Their enforcer knew his stuff when it came to renovations.

"Yeah." Johnny also respected Cody's opinion. "Have you told her yet?"

"No, I was going to roll it into our talk. If she says no I still want to move them into the Towers. Cody hinted that the cracks may cause the building to be condemned. He is with the inspector now." Jason didn't want Liz and Cameron to lose their home, but he would be lying if he said having them in the building, even if it wasn't in the penthouse, wouldn't be nice.

"At least she has a backup option." Johnny knew that would put her at ease. "How are things with the three of you?"

"According to Liz, good. She said Cameron feels safe at the penthouse because he went to sleep." Jason had to smile thinking of that. "This morning he came down while I was reading the paper and gave me a long look."

"Did he talk to you?" Johnny was grinning too. Jason had been reconnoitered.

"I kept my back to him. I didn't want to spook him while he was making up his mind. He still won't let me get too close, but there's hope. Diane has agreed to talk with us if Liz is comfortable with that." Jason further explained.

"Do you know what happened to Cameron?" Johnny asked his friend.

"Liz told me." That was as far as Jason would go unless he absolutely had to say more.

"Good enough." Johnny respected the boundaries. "I'm going to head over. The ladies were still at the park when I called from the airport."

"If you wait another twenty minutes you can help me take the pizzas to the house." Jason knew his order would be ready at the time he requested it for.

"Sausage?" Johnny was just checking.

"With red peppers on your half." Jason knew everyone's preferences. "I got two loaded ones for the guys."

"Okay. You can tell me what happened here while we wait." Johnny already knew the report would be short. Jason would have contacted him if anything major had gone down.

* * *

"That was fun." Emily leaned against the back wall and grinned. The boys had spent three hours running around the playground area. Ben was going to fall asleep during lunch and that meant she and Johnny could have some uninterrupted time to celebrate his home coming.

"It was." Elizabeth was holding Cameron's hand. He was partially behind her legs. Max and Milo were in the elevator with them. Both men scared Cameron.

"You guys want to see the pool, before we go up?" Emily was following Elizabeth's lead of giving Cameron space. What she really wanted to do was hug the little boy tight.

"How about later. It's best if we go right up." Elizabeth wondered how bad things might get once they reached the penthouse level. The plan was to have lunch at Emily's house, to start getting Cameron comfortable being there.

"No rush." Emily said as the doors opened. She grinned wide. "Look Ben."

"Daddy!" Ben rushed out and right into his dad's arms. "I missed you."

"I missed you too Champ." Johnny didn't go out of town much anymore. Usually Jason went. Claudia had kept the blonde in New York. "Were you good for momma? Hey baby." He said leaning forward and kissing his wife.

"I was. Cameron stayed at Uncle Jason's." The little boy announced.

"I know." Johnny said taking him inside. Max and Milo were standing at the far end of the hall with Jason. They were each holding a pizza box.

With the O'Briens inside Jason walked over to the open elevator doors to see why Liz and Cameron were still inside. She was kneeling in front of Cameron and the little boy was clutching her tight. Looking up she gave him a small smile. Jason squatted down with his back touching the wall to give them room. "Cameron." He said softly.

The little boy looked up but didn't let go of his mother.

"Would you like some pizza?" Jason offered. "I got cheese, like your mom told me too."

Cameron gave it some thought and turned his head back to his mother. "Is Jason going to come too?" He whispered.

"Are you eating with us?" Elizabeth asked Jason.

"I am." Jason told them both.

"Would you like that?" Elizabeth asked Cameron. "For Jason to eat with all of us?"

Slowly Cameron nodded.

She smiled and she could see Jason smiling too. "I would like that as well. Come on. I'm hungry." Cameron let go and Elizabeth stood and took his hand. "We are eating at Ben's house, okay?"

Like his mom Cameron bit his lower lip when unsure. He was chewing away as he gave it some thought. The other guy was in there. Ben's dad. He was big and had dark hair like his mean dad. But Ben loved his dad and mommy wasn't sad after talking to him. So maybe it was okay to go in. He looked up at Jason and pointed.

"I'm going in too." Jason said softly. Cameron wasn't talking to him yet, but he was communicating. If he had to guess at the root of the silence he would say that Spencer spent a lot of time telling Cameron to shut up. Now the boy only talked to his mom and probably Ben and Diane.

The two adults waited for Cameron to take the first step and then they followed. Cameron sat next to Ben, but he kept his eyes on Johnny. He would watch him closely while they were here. Dr. Diane said not all men were mean. Ben's dad smiled and laughed a lot and he had nice eyes too. Jason like him. Maybe they could be friends too. But not first friends. Jason was going to Cameron's first friend.

* * *

Lunch went smoothly and after Elizabeth took Cameron back to Jason's. "I have never been so nervous in my life." Johnny admitted when Emily took Ben upstairs. "He watched me during the entire meal."

"He's making up his mind." Jason told his friend. "Spencer is big with dark hair." Jason got the photos this morning. "He has dark eyes. I noticed Cameron looking at your eyes. He is picking up the differences. I think Ben is going to be why Cameron eventually trusts you."

"I'm really glad I'm a good dad." Johnny didn't like having Cameron afraid of him. "Was that Cody?" Jason had taken a call during lunch. Normally he went into the kitchen, today he had gone to the other side of the room so that Cameron could still see him.

"Yeah. The building isn't being condemned but no one can live there while the repairs are being made." Jason needed to talk to Liz. "I'll let you know what she decides."

"Okay. Call after Cameron wakes up." Johnny said walking him to the door.

"Yup." Jason didn't want to think about what Johnny and Emily would be doing in the meantime. He nodded to the guard and carefully opened the door. Elizabeth was sitting on the couch drinking a glass of water. "He's sleeping?"

"Passed out as soon as he hit the bed. He and Ben ran hard." Seeing him acting normal almost had her crying. "So we need to talk."

"Yeah, before we do I need to tell you something." Jason came over and sat on the couch as well. "Your building is currently uninhabitable."

"Why?" Elizabeth had not been expecting him to say that.

"Cracks in the foundation." Jason hoped she didn't think this was his doing.

"I saw them." She admitted. "I figured that was why the rent was so low. I didn't think they were that bad."

"They are. So you can't go home. I can make a unit available to you here in the building." Jason wanted her to have a choice. "Or I can help you move into another building in the city."

"Or we can get married." Elizabeth finished up.

"Yes, that's still an option." Jason answered looking into her eyes. "Have you thought about it?"

"I did, while I showered and some while the boys played. I didn't mention it to Emily." She quickly added. "I'd like to talk with Diane. I want to make sure I'm not hurting Cameron."

"That's fine. You should know that Diane is dating Francis." Jason wanted her to have all the information he could give her.

"I know." Elizabeth liked that he was being so honest. "When I mentioned Ben, Diane said she was dating one of his godfathers. That led to a discussion of how small the world really is. I told her it was fine. At the time I didn't know you. Now that I do, it's still fine. I trust her judgment." Diane prided herself on her impeccable professional reputation, she wouldn't risk that for Jason. "Let me call her office."

"Okay. You can use my office." Jason offered her. "I'll wait here."

"Thanks." Elizabeth walked into the office, but didn't close the door. She dialed the doctor's office and was told Diane was off today and the service offered to take a message so Elizabeth left one having to put them on hold to get Jason's home number.

"You don't have a cell phone?" He guessed.

"Too expensive." Elizabeth said shrugging.

Jason pulled out his phone. "I need a cell phone for Ms. Webber." He listened, grinned and hung up. "It will be here shortly."

"Diane will call me back, maybe not until tomorrow." Just as she said that the phone rang. "Morgan. Hold on." He held out the receiver.

"Or maybe not." She said as she took it. "Hello."

"Elizabeth, is everything all right?" Diane wasn't busy at the moment. She was at home looking at shoes on her favorite website. She and Francis were going away in a few weeks and she wanted something new to wear.

"It is. I need this conversation to be confidential." Elizabeth started.

"Absolutely. I consider you a patient as well." Often the second half hour of the hour blocked for Cameron was spent with them talking while Cameron colored. Diane took that time to make sure Elizabeth was doing well. The young mother couldn't afford another hour of therapy.

"Thank you. Jason has offered to help us." Elizabeth explained. Diane knew the entire story and she knew what kind of help Jason would extend.

"Good." Diane hadn't urged Elizabeth to talk with Jason. That would be unprofessional, but she had hoped that Emily would introduce them. Or maybe even Monica. "How is he with Cameron?"

"Very patient. We are at Jason's house right now and Cameron is taking a nap." Elizabeth told the doctor.

"Fantastic." Diane said smiling wide. Jason would be good for them and they would be good for him. She wasn't expecting an overnight change, but Cameron needed a positive male role model and despite what he did Jason could be that. "What has he suggested?"

"Actually Francis suggested it." Elizabeth didn't want to get the other man in trouble. She didn't even know Francis, but he was helping her. "If we talk about this it won't affect your relationship with him right?"

"Not at all." Diane promised. She already knew what Elizabeth was going to say. Frannie was a freaking genius. Diane switched to her favorite lingerie site, the man deserved a reward.

"Francis suggest that Jason and I get married." Elizabeth told the older woman. "So I'm wondering if you think us living in the penthouse will hurt Cameron."

"Is this Cameron's first visit?" Diane was clicking on a lovely teddy in green. Frannie loved her in green.

"No, we stayed last night. He and I shared a room." Elizabeth explained.

"How did he sleep?" That would tell the doctor a lot.

"Like a log." Elizabeth answered smiling. "He told me he likes Jason." She was alone again. Jason had left after handing her the phone. "I haven't told Jason that part."

"Okay. That is very good Elizabeth, I don't need to tell you that. Jason is an incredibly patient man. You can trust him with both you and your son. I would recommend that you not tell Jason what you spoke with Cameron about. Your son needs to know you can keep his secrets and it's important that the two of them build their own relationship." Diane considered this a breakthrough. "I can't really advise you on the marriage question."

"I don't want you to." Elizabeth said honestly. "That is a decision I need to make. Jason is considering adopting Cameron."

"If you take that step Jason has to be prepared to go the distance. If the two of you divorce after this is over." Diane knew what Jason was preparing to do. "Then he needs to be ready to stay in Cameron's life, which means you need to commit to staying in Port Charles." Being in one location for a long time would really help Cameron.

"I can do that. I will speak to Jason. Thank you for calling me back." Elizabeth appreciated it.

"It's what I do." Plus Diane had a soft spot for Cameron. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes, you will." Elizabeth hung up and found Jason looking out the window. "I need to ask you something."

"Sure." Jason said facing her.

"Would you be willing to stay in Cameron's life even if I don't stay in yours?" Elizabeth asked him.

"I'm committed to him, Elizabeth." He got that she didn't want fluffy promises. He was committed to her as well, but he would need to prove that over time. She had been hurt by all this too. He suspected that as Cameron got better she would allow herself to begin processing what she had been through. Multiple beatings, being terrorized, and the loss of her sister. She needed care too and he was going to be the one she got it from.

"Will you take him if something happens to me? No matter where our relationship is?" She had to protect Cameron first. She hoped they could make this attraction grow, but if not Cameron couldn't lose Jason.

"I will." Jason said solemnly. Her choice was clear. "You'll marry me?"

"I will, yes." She felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. For the first time in a really long time, they weren't in this alone.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 10

The first person they told was Francis. He came over and brought the paperwork. "Elizabeth this is Francis Corelli."

"Hi." She said shaking his hand. He and Diane made a very attractive couple.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Emily has mentioned you a few times." Francis smiled to put her at ease. "Where is your son?"

"Napping." He would be down for at least another hour. Elizabeth sat back down on the couch. Jason sat next to her and Francis took the armchair.

"Okay. Let's get this done so that I can go back to my office. If I leave my assistant alone for too long she'll redecorate." Francis was only half kidding. Maxie was a great assistant, but she was even more fashion obsessed than Diane. "This is the pre-nup." He pulled out a thick sheath of paper. "Do you have a lawyer?"

"I don't. I can just sign it." Elizabeth told them both.

"As a lawyer I never want to hear someone say that." Francis knew time was against them.

"I don't have anything Jason wants." Elizabeth was looking at it that way. "The only thing of value I have is Cameron." She already knew Jason wouldn't try to take the little boy from her.

"Okay. Here are the sections that refer to him." Francis marked them with tabs. "Read those and then if you are agreeable you can sign them."

"Do you know what it says?" Elizabeth asked Jason.

"I do. Francis told me before he typed it up." Jason was curious as to her reaction.

Elizabeth started reading. In the event of a divorce Jason wanted joint custody, with primary physical custody going to Elizabeth. He was requesting that she live no more than an hour's drive from him, in a house he would purchase for them. He was paying for schooling and medical care. He would also provide a trust fund in case something happened to him before Cameron turned eighteen. It was incredibly generous and more than fair. Elizabeth reached for the pen and signed. "Thank you."

"Thank you for allowing me to be a part of his life." Jason smiled before signing as well. She hadn't asked about alimony but that was in there as well. If they did divorce she would never need to work again unless she wanted to.

"Hold on a second." Francis opened the door. Milo was on Jason's and Chris was on Johnny's, the lawyer had them sign as witnesses. After they left he pulled out more papers. "This is the adoption paperwork." They both signed that as well.

"Anything else?" Jason asked Francis.

"This." Francis handed over another thick sheath of paper. Jason read it and signed the updated will. "I'll bring the license to the ceremony, which will be when?"

"I don't see any reason to wait." Elizabeth told the two men. "Unless you do?"

"No. Is there something special you want?" Jason would do his best to get it.

"I don't need anything." He was already doing so much she wouldn't ask for anything else.

"Okay. Let me make some calls and we'll get the ball rolling." Jason found it amazing that he wasn't panicked. Before both of his other weddings he had a feeling of impending doom. Sonny had said it was normal, but Jason had wondered about that. He was marrying Elizabeth, tonight if everything fell into place, and it just felt right.

"Can I help with anything?" She asked her now fiancé.

"Make a list for me of all your favorites. Cake, dinner, and flowers. I also need to know what type of dress you'd and your ring size. That way I know who to call for what." Jason requested. "I was thinking. You, me, Johnny, Emily, and Francis maybe the boys."

"You can bring Diane if you like." Elizabeth extended the invitation to the lawyer before looking over at Jason. "Will your parents be upset that they aren't here?"

"They weren't at the first two so no they won't be upset." Jason assured her. They were still working on their relationship when he married Courtney so they weren't invited to that ceremony, and they couldn't stand Sam so they opted not to attend the second one. "We can go tell them together before your next shift starts."

"Okay. I'll make the list." Elizabeth said getting up to get paper.

* * *

The dresses arrived first. Everything was delivered to Emily and Johnny's place so that Cameron would not have to deal with a lot of people in his personal space. Emily brought over three garment bags. Maxie had actually been the one to pick them. She had called Elizabeth peppered her with questions before setting off to shop. By doing this the blonde earned herself an invite to the wedding which made her happy. Maxie liked being at exclusive events.

"Okay, where do we want the boys?" Emily asked coming in. Ben was behind her with his bag of blocks.

"Let's go up to my room, we can open both bathroom doors so the boys can hear us. I can get changed in the closet." Elizabeth suggested taking everyone upstairs. Jason had left earlier to run some errands, but was now next door with Johnny. "Let's see what she picked."

"Maxie has great taste. She's kind of wasted as Francis's assistant. Although she keeps his office running like clockwork." Emily said hanging up the dresses. "Whichever ones don't make the cut we'll send back."

"If she is being wasted then why is Maxie working for him?" Elizabeth asked from inside the closet.

"She's his niece and she doesn't trust anyone else taking care of him. Her sister is also here going to college. Georgie might be a good option for a baby sitter. She watches Ben when my parents aren't available. She is dating Spinelli, who you haven't met yet." Emily began explaining. "Maxie is dating Milo."

"Who is Max dating?" Elizabeth slipped into the first dress.

"No one why?" Emily stuck her head in the bathroom and peeked in the empty room. The boys were playing quietly.

"Nadine is interested." Elizabeth said stepping out. "What do you think?"

"Wow, you have great legs." Emily said looking at her friend. The dress stopped at Elizabeth's knees. It had a full chiffon skirt and a beaded halter top. It was fun and flirty and totally unsuited. "Nope."

"Yeah." Elizabeth went back into the closet.

"I will have to introduce Nadine to Max. I totally missed that." Emily liked Nadine and Max needed a girlfriend.

"Ready?" Elizabeth called out.

"Bring it on." Emily replied. This one was also short stopping mid-thigh. Spaghetti straps crossed over her back while the dress hugged her curves. This one as beaded all over and Elizabeth sparkled with every step she took.

"Maxie is adventurous fashion wise isn't she? I have slips that cover more than this." The nurse said waving her hand at the dress.

"It would be perfect for a Vegas wedding." Emily smirked. "Maxie always looks fantastic, and yeah she loves a short hemline. This one isn't really you, although you look really sexy."

"I was hoping for something a bit more modest." Elizabeth eyed up the last bag. "I'm almost afraid to open it."

"We have time for another delivery." Emily promised. The name O'Brien got stuff done quickly.

"May as well have a look. How are the boys?" Elizabeth asked before closing the doors.

"Good. I just checked." Emily assured her friend.

"Okay. Wish me luck." Elizabeth said stepping inside the closet.

"So how is it?" Emily wanted to know.

"Let me get it on first." Elizabeth said laughing. There was a mirror on the door so she would see it first. When she turned and saw her reflection the short brunette smiled. This would work. "Ta-da."

"Perfect." Emily declared clapping. "You look beautiful, Elizabeth."

"I really love it." Elizabeth said smiling wide. The dress was silk with a sheer tulle over lining. It was sleeveless leaving her shoulders totally bare. It had a ruched empire waist with caviar beading on the bodice and hemline. The ivory color didn't wash her out like traditional white did. The dress was light, fun, and beautiful.

"I think my brother will love it too." Emily said giving it her seal of approval. "What are we going to do with your hair?"

"Up, I think." Elizabeth gathered in her hands and tried to visualize what she wanted.

"How about a chignon." Emily suggested. "I can do that for you. Something simple to offset the dress.

"Perfect." Elizabeth would also keep her make-up light. "It seems surreal that I'm getting married."

"You can trust Jason." Emily said being serious.

"I know." Elizabeth told her friend. "Let me get changed and we can send the other dresses back." Each dress came with shoes and underwear to complete the outfit. "We should check on the other deliveries."

"Don't bother." Emily said as they went downstairs. "Johnny is a planning wiz. He actually planned our wedding because I was finishing up my senior year of undergraduate school. I was stunned at how wonderful everything was. The man is too anal to screw this up." They gave the rejects to the runner. "We can kick back and wait until it's time to show up downstairs."

"That gives me time to jot down some ideas for Cameron's room. Your brother was sweet and told me to get whatever I wanted. He asked me to start from scratch." Her old things would go back to the thrift store.

"He wants Cameron to have things as nice as what Ben has." Emily confided. "What were you thinking?"

"Cameron's favorite thing in the whole world is Chuggin Charlie, so I'm going to get him the bedding and curtains. Do you think I can get the walls painted?" Elizabeth asked her friend.

"I know you can." Emily said nodding. "What about a train bed?"

"I want something practical. If I get a full sized bed then he can grow into it and there will be room for Ben to sleep over. I just wonder if that will be too big." Elizabeth scrunched up her nose. "What's in Ben's room?"

"A Ferrari shaped bed. The dashboard acts as a night light. We didn't have it made custom. We got it from the store and I think they have a train shaped bed too. The headlight acts as a nightlight. If it's like Ben's bed it will have a trundle for guests." Emily could call and order it now. "We can go to the website and look if you like."

"I don't want to take advantage." Elizabeth didn't want Jason to think she was just going to be spending his money without care.

"You aren't. Jason wants Cameron happy. Let's go look." Emily urged.

"Okay." They told the boys they would be in Jason's office and went downstairs. In the office Emily turned on the laptop and went onto Ben's profile. From there they went to the right webpage. "There it is."

"It's even blue. Look they have a tender toy box." Elizabeth pointed out. "How cute."

"There is a whole set, including a dresser and book shelf." Emily was already reaching for the phone. Ten minutes later it was ordered.

"I'll give you the money tomorrow." Elizabeth had been adding the amount in her head and she could cover it.

"No you will not. That's going to be Cameron's welcome to the family gift from his Aunt Em and Uncle Johnny." The doctor would not hear any arguments. They heard the door open. "It's the crew we need to get upstairs so that you don't see anything until its all ready." Emily grabbed her soon to be sister's hand and they hurried back upstairs.

* * *

"The guys are setting up in your place." Johnny said walking back into the penthouse. He had just delivered a picnic basket to Jason's house. The boys were going to eat and then get bathed and go to bed there. Elizabeth was worried there were too many new people for Cameron to handle. When the ceremony was over Johnny would carry Ben back home. The adults were going to have a late sit down dinner after the ceremony was finished. Johnny had them bring up a table and for tonight the pool table was pushed into the kitchen.

"So there's nothing left to do?" Jason was pretty impressed by how fast Johnny pulled this together.

"We are waiting for the cake, but that will arrive later. The baker needs a little time." Johnny wanted it to be fresh. "The flowers are being set up, the judge is on her way." The mob boss started ticking things off. "Your suit is in the spare room so you can get changed. Dinner is ordered. I think that's everything on my list."

"Then that's everything." Jason only had been assigned one thing to do. Get the rings. They were upstairs on the dresser in the guest bedroom, he would put them in his pocket when he got dressed. He hoped that Elizabeth liked what he picked for her.

"Jeff is on your door and he said Elizabeth picked a dress." Johnny said grinning. "I'm sure Maxie sent something nice over. She is bringing Milo."

"That's fine." Jason wondered if he had time for a haircut.

The door opened and Francis walked in carrying a case of wine. "I thought I'd bring the drinks."

"A whole case for eight adults." Jason said looking at his lawyer.

"It's not all the same thing. Couple bottles of red, couple of white, some bottles of champagne and sparkling cider for those not drinking." His niece Maxie couldn't drink alcohol because of her medication. "I figure you could send a bottle home with your guests as a wedding favor."

"Thanks." Jason hadn't even considered favors.

"Diane is next door talking with Elizabeth and checking on Cameron." Francis told his friends.

"We are going to tell Cameron tomorrow that we are married. I'm not sure how much he will understand." The only small child Jason knew was Ben. His nephew seemed to grasp things as long as it was explained in words he understood.

"I'm sure he'll be pleased. Where do you want the drinks?" Francis didn't want to stand here holding the box all night.

"Put it in the kitchen. The caterers are using my place as a staging area." Johnny told his friend. We should get cleaned up. Guests will be arriving here before we go over to your place." Francis would handle the hosting duties until Johnny came back down. No one expected to see Jason until it was time to leave. Even though he knew everyone, small talk was not his thing. "You ready?" Johnny asked as they headed upstairs.

"I am." In just over an hour he was getting married and this time he knew it was going to last.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	11. Chapter 11

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement.

* * *

Chapter 11

Elizabeth gave Cameron a kiss as his eyes drifted shut. The two women moved into Jason's bedroom to get ready. Looking around she had to admit the space was what she had imagined. Her soon to be husband was not a man who enjoyed cluttered spaces. A massive bed was the focal point of the room. Dark blue linens covered it. There was a sitting area with a love seat and a flat screen television. No other furniture was out, so she was guessing the closet had built ins to replace a dresser. There was only one set of doors which indicated it was a shared closet and Elizabeth found herself curious as to how much space was left over. Jason didn't strike her as a clothes horse.

They both showered and got dressed. Emily was wearing blue and looked lovely. Make up was applied and then hair was done. Elizabeth was offered the use of some diamond and sapphire combs that Emily was given on her wedding day. Lila wore them on her wedding day to Edward. So that covered old, borrowed, and blue. They decided the dress covered the new. The ladies were slipping on their shoes when a knock sounded on the door.

"Yes." Emily called out not wanting to open it if it was Jason. He couldn't see the bride yet.

"It's me." Maxie yelled back.

"Come in. How did you know we were in here? You didn't knock on the door down the hall did you?" Emily asked the younger woman. Elizabeth didn't need to have to calm Cameron down.

"Johnny told me where to find you and I didn't wake up the boys." Maxie said rolling her eyes. She and Emily did not always get along. Maxie rubbed a lot of people the wrong way. "I wanted to make sure the dress fit." Maxie could do a quick alteration if necessary. Her dream was to be a fashion designer so she could sew quite well. Working for Francis would end when she got a job in the industry.

"It's perfect thank you." Elizabeth said coming out of the bathroom.

"Okay then. You are not what I expected." Maxie often said what was on her mind.

"Meaning?" Elizabeth asked smiling.

"You appear to be normal and not inflatable." Maxie took in the fit of the dress. It was perfect. "I guess Jason finally outgrew his Barbie phase. Good for him. Here are your flowers, Jason asked me to bring them up. Since you don't need me I'm going downstairs." Maxie waved and walked out of the room.

"His Barbie phase. I really need to see pictures of his other wives." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "Am I that far off the mark?"

"No, they were. I'm not sure you will find pictures of them. Blood suckers don't show up in photographs and that is what Courtney was. Sam didn't let us take her picture because it might end up on line. She was wanted in a few states." Emily didn't bother to rein in her snark.

Elizabeth looked down at her bouquet. "These roses are beautiful." Pale pink.

"Those are from my Grandmother." Emily recognized Lila's roses anywhere. "I carried some of her flowers on my wedding day as well." Courtney and Sam did not, despite a personal request from the latter. Lila was giving this union her blessing. Emily wondered what her brother had said when he went to ask for the bundle.

"I've heard about her garden. Your mother said that Mrs. Quartermaine has won awards for her flowers." Elizabeth inhaled their subtle fragrance.

"She also has three roses named after her." Emily said with pride. Looking over at the clock she walked to the door. "We should head down. Or I should. You wait at the top of the steps until you hear the music." Emily knew that Johnny would play music.

When she reached the bottom she saw that all the guests had arrived. Smiling at her husband she took her place next to Diane. "How does she look?" The doctor whispered as Johnny started his iPod.

"Stunning." Emily couldn't wait for Jason to see her.

* * *

At the top of the stairs Elizabeth asked herself if she really wanted to do this. The answer was yes. And as she took the first steps that would lead her to Jason she admitted that she didn't want to do this just for Cameron. Something about the man she was joining her life to just fit her. She knew that he felt it too. She could see it in the way he looked at her and Cameron.

While they waited for Lucky to make his move she was certain that they would begin to explore what it was that pulled them together. Emotionally, mentally, and physically. She was also looking forward to watching Jason show Cameron how a real man treated those in his life. They were going to form a family. She reached the first landing and saw Johnny waiting at the bottom.

He moved away and she kept walking. It wouldn't all be easy. Her guilt, Cameron's trauma, and Jason's job promised that at some point there would be hurdles that they needed to overcome. Yet she knew with one hundred percent certainty that Jason would never raise a hand to them in anger. Elizabeth reached the bottom of the steps and turned to see the room.

Not much had been done which she liked. Subtle was more suited to them. A runner was on the floor and flowers had been placed around the room. The light was dimmed just a bit to prevent a harsh glare. Jason's friends, and now her friends, were on either side of the gleaming white fabric and Jason stood at the end with the judge.

He was in a black suit, white shirt and white tie. Again simple and so incredibly handsome. He had a rose to match hers pinned to his lapel. A smile was on his face as he watched her move forward. As the last note of the music floated in the air she stopped next to him.

"You look beautiful." He told her. The dress was lovely and without a lot of makeup or fuss she was impossibly gorgeous.

"You look very handsome." She said before blushing. With it being so quiet everyone could hear them.

"Ready?" The judge asked opening her book.

"Yes." Jason said as he held out his hand and Elizabeth took it. Together they turned to start the ceremony.

"Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure of human relationships. Jason and Elizabeth, no ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that – through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter; through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to make the important things matter, and to let go of the rest. What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you make to stand together as life mates and partners." The judge began. "And in turn, we, their community of friends and family, have a responsibility to this couple. By our steadfast care, respect, and love, we can support their marriage and the new family they are creating today." The judge nodded to Emily.

Emily stepped forward and held up a piece of paper. "I have a reading from author Wilferd A. Peterson's The Art of Marriage. I hope you will keep his words upon your heart."

"The little things are the big things.  
It is never being too old to hold hands.  
It is remembering to say, I love you at least once a day.

It is never going to sleep angry.  
It is at no time taking the other for granted;  
the courtship should not end with the honeymoon,  
it should continue through all the years.

It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives.  
It is standing together facing the world.  
It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family.  
It is doing things for each other  
not in the attitude of duty or sacrifice,  
but in the spirit of joy.

It is speaking words of appreciation  
and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways.  
It is not expecting the husband to wear a halo  
or the wife to have the wings of an angel.  
It is not looking for perfection in each other.

It is cultivating flexibility, patience,  
understanding, and a sense of humor.  
It is having the capacity to forgive and forget.  
It is giving each other an atmosphere  
in which each can grow.

It is not only marrying the right partner,  
it is BEING the right partner.  
This is The Art of Marriage." Emily finished and stepped back to stand with her husband.

"Jason will you say your vows please?" The judge requested.

He removed the vows from his pocket. "I Jason, take you, Elizabeth to be my wife, my constant friend and partner. I will work to create a bond of honesty, respect, and trust; one that withstands the tides of time and change, and grows along with us. I vow to honor and respect you for all that you are and will become, taking pride in who we are, both separately and together. I promise to challenge you, and to accept challenges from you. I will join with you to create a world we all want to live in, where love and friendship will be recognized and celebrated in all their many forms. Our home will be a sanctuary and a respite for us and for those whom we cherish. I pledge this to you from the bottom of my heart, for all the days of our lives." Jason finished and handed the paper to Elizabeth.

"I Elizabeth, take you, Jason to be my husband, my constant friend and partner. I will work to create a bond of honesty, respect, and trust; one that withstands the tides of time and change, and grows along with us. I vow to honor and respect you for all that you are and will become, taking pride in who we are, both separately and together. I promise to challenge you, and to accept challenges from you. I will join with you and our community to create a world we all want to live in, where love and friendship will be recognized and celebrated in all their many forms. Our home will be a sanctuary and a respite for us and for those whom we cherish. I pledge this to you from the bottom of my heart, for all the days of our lives." Elizabeth finished and turned to face the judge.

"May I have the rings please?" The judge held out her hand and Jason placed them on her palm. "Jason take your rings, place them on Elizabeth's finger, and say these vows." She said the words and he repeated them.

"Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. Elizabeth, I pledge before this assembled company to be your husband from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives, one life, and let us always honor and respect each other." Jason pushed the rings onto her finger.

"Elizabeth take your ring, place it on Jason's finger, and say these vows." The judge held out the ring.

"Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. Jason, I pledge before this assembled company to be your wife from this day forward. Let us make of our two lives, one life, and let us always honor and respect each other." Elizabeth pushed Jason's ring onto his finger.

"Will you who are present here today, surround Jason and Elizabeth in love, offering them the joys of your friendship, and supporting them in their marriage?" The judge asked those gathered.

"We will." Everyone replied in unison.

"By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss each other!" The judge declared smiling.

Jason leaned forward and gently placed his lips on Elizabeth's. She rose up a bit on her toes bringing them closer together. When they pulled apart they could see in each other's eyes that this step they were taking was the right one.

"Ladies and gentleman I present to you Jason and Elizabeth Morgan." The judge said and everyone gathered clapped. The newlyweds just looked at one another and smiled.

* * *

Vows from About . com

Reading from the Art of Marriage by Wilferd A. Peterson

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	12. Chapter 12

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 12

Immediately after the kiss ended Francis produced the marriage license. With everything signed the judge was paid and everyone moved to the beautifully arranged dining room table. Jason sat at one end and Elizabeth sat at the other. For the life of him Jason would not be able to tell you how the dinner tasted. He knew that they were eating salmon, because he ordered it. It was Liz's favorite. If it was any good or not he didn't remember. He was too focused on the woman down the table.

He could tell you every detail about her wedding dress, could describe the shoes and jewelry she was wearing. He could say that her hair was up and not down around her shoulders. That her lips were shiny and pink. That even in her three inch heels she was shorter than him. For him this night was all about Elizabeth Morgan.

Some would say on the day of her wedding it should be all about the bride. And they would probably be right, but Jason couldn't remember a damned thing about the other two women he married on the day that he married them. About those days he remembered the venues, the meals, and the security set ups. That was, in his opinion, a pretty telling thing.

He looked down the table just as Elizabeth looked up it. Their eyes connected and held. He smiled slowly and she blushed slightly. That was when Jason remembered something else. Tonight he would be sleeping alone. While in time he was hoping that this became a real marriage, at this moment it wasn't. Right now she was a mother in need of protection for her son, and he was the man giving it. That made him frown some and when he looked back up she was looking away and seemed a bit sad. He wondered if she was thinking about sleeping apart as well.

* * *

Elizabeth smiled and chatted with Emily who was sitting on her right, but she could still feel the weight of her husband's gaze. Her husband. How wonderful to be able to say that. She just wished it was for more than just show.

Like many other little girls, she had fantasized about what her wedding day would be like. She had dreamed about the big dress, the large church, and the big party after. She dreamed of the perfect man who would be handsome, smart, and funny. Her very own prince charming.

In her dreams she hadn't been running from a lunatic, while raising her sister's son and then marrying a man she had only known for a week.

This marriage was leaving her with mixed feelings. Sadness for why she was marrying Jason. Despite the short amount of time they had known one another, she knew he was an amazing man. Marriage to him was going to be good. He deserved better than being used. Even if he been the one to make the offer, he deserved better.

At the same time she was thrilled. Jason was everything the little girl she had been dreamed of. Plus he had things that little girl had never even considered. Like integrity. He was a man she had no problem letting her little boy look up to. He was also a man she wanted in her bed.

Which lead back to sadness. Tonight she would once again be sleeping with Cameron. What she wanted was to be down the hall with her husband. She was perfectly healthy. Her wants and needs were in line with other women her age. True that recently sex was the last thing on her mind, now that they had a measure of security she had a suspicion that would change.

Her husband was hot.

"So are you guys going on a honeymoon?" Maxie asked looking from Jason to Elizabeth.

"No." Elizabeth answered reaching for her glass of wine. That was the last thing her over active imagination needed to be thinking of. "Traveling right now isn't a good idea."

"Maybe in a few months." Jason finished locking eyes again with his wife. He would love to take her and Cameron down to the island. Let them run around, splash in the water, and just relax. "Do you think you can have Georgie call Liz?" He asked Francis. He wanted his wife to meet the young woman.

"Sure thing." Francis responded. "I mentioned that you might want her to babysit."

"I'd need to meet her first." Elizabeth interjected. She trusted that Jason wouldn't leave Cameron with just anyone, but she still needed to approve the young woman.

"Without Cameron would be best." Jason already knew that. "Maybe she could meet you one day at the hospital for coffee." He wanted to be able to take Elizabeth out occasionally and they would have to attend business dinners from time to time. Getting Cameron used to a sitter now would be a good thing. He would also still be looking into getting them a nanny.

"That would work." Elizabeth agreed. She hoped Jason's desire for a sitter meant he wanted to spend some just them time. They could get to know one another better. "How old is she?"

"Twenty." Maxie answered before Francis could. "She's the responsible one." It was true. Despite being older Maxie was definitely the more flighty of the two siblings. "She's studying to be a lawyer like Uncle Francis."

"She's really nice." Emily added trying to put her friend at ease. "Georgie volunteers at the hospital so you may know her on sight. Usually she's in the pediatric ward so I don't think the two of you have ever worked together." No volunteers worked the ER.

"I'll be back at work next week so we can set it up for then." Elizabeth told the group. The waiters came out and removed the plates.

"It's time for desert." Johnny said grinning. Always his favorite part of any meal.

"I ordered chocolate cake." Jason said looking at Elizabeth.

The wedding reception didn't have a lot of traditional activities. There was no first dance, there would be no bouquet or garter toss. No toasts were made. Almost everyone gathered knew why Jason and Elizabeth were getting married. However, the wedding cake was what you'd see at any other ceremony. Three tiers, so that each guest could take some home, including the small top tier that the couple traditionally ate on their first anniversary.

The top two tiers were decorated with beautiful hand piped chocolate roses. The bottom tier was surrounded by chocolate dipped strawberries. The confection made Elizabeth's mouth water. The head waiter came forward and offered Jason a knife. He stood and coming down the table helped his wife to her feet. "It's lovely Jason, thank you."

"You're welcome." He knew that strawberries were her favorite fruit. Instead of slicing the cake he selected a large berry and brought it to her mouth. When she leaned forward and took a bite then licked her lips he had to hold in a moan. With his eyes on hers he popped the uneaten portion in his mouth.

Elizabeth couldn't take her eyes off Jason. She had no idea if intended to torture her with the strawberry, but that was the effect he was having. She had to ball her hands into fists to keep them off of him. "We should cut the cake." She said a bit breathlessly.

"Yeah." He agreed not moving right away. Finally he looked away and reached for the knife. He offered it to her and placing his hand over hers they sliced the cake. With that done the staff came forward to serve everyone. "I'll walk you back to your seat." Jason offered.

"Okay." Elizabeth didn't take a full breath until they were both seated again. This night needed to be over so she could escape to her room. She needed a really cold shower.

Jason was really glad he was off tomorrow. Sleeping wasn't going to happen tonight so he was going to be tired.

* * *

It was eleven when the party broke up. After dinner they had broken up into groups and talked. Johnny went up to get Ben and carried the sleeping little boy across the hall. Emily hung back just for a bit. "Are you coming by the hospital tomorrow?"

"I am. We are." Elizabeth amended. "Cameron has a therapy session and I need to change my paperwork."

"It will also be a good time to talk with mom and dad." Jason wondered how they were going to react.

"I'm sure they will be thrilled." Emily said reading her brother's mind. She hoped her parents would be thrilled. Friction from that sector was not needed. "If you want we can have lunch. I'll sign Ben out of the daycare." Both boys liked eating in the cafeteria.

"If you're free that should work." Elizabeth looked up at Jason who nodded.

"Even if I'm not Jason can sign Ben out." Emily told her friend.

"I'll be adding Jason to Cameron's list. I'd like to add you as well." If something happened and Emily was at the hospital that would help the guards.

"I'd like that." Emily smiled. "I'll add you to Ben's list." It would be helpful if on long days Elizabeth could bring Ben home.

"Okay." Elizabeth accepted. Although she wondered how she would transport both boys.

"If you need it, you can call for an extra car seat." Jason told her. He could see the question in her eyes.

"Good to know." Elizabeth liked that they had plans in place. It made her feel secure.

"Okay, I'm going to go now." Emily gave her friend a big hug. "Welcome to the family. Hopefully you won't run screaming after the first dinner at the mansion." The doctor said laughing.

"I'm sure it's not that bad." Elizabeth said shaking her head.

"Nope, because Reginald always makes sure there is wine. I'll give you the inside dish on everyone later." Emily said cracking herself up further. She gave her brother a kiss on the cheek and walked out leaving the newly married couple alone.

Elizabeth chewed on her lower lip and looked everywhere but at her husband. "I can't believe how clean it is." The catering staff had put everything back to rights while they said goodbye to their guests.

"You'd never even know a wedding happened." Jason could feel the tension between them rise. "We should go up." He leaned over and locked the door.

"Yeah." Elizabeth said walking up the steps. At the top she paused. "Good night." She said softly.

"Good night." Jason repeated. "If you need anything just come get me."

"Okay." Elizabeth said not moving.

Jason didn't move either. He wasn't sure he could. Last night she had slept down the hall, but she hadn't been his wife then. Now she was. "Good night." He repeated and headed to his room. Looking back he saw Elizabeth walking quickly down the hall. She looked back briefly and their eyes connected again before she slipped into her room and closed the door behind her.

Taking a deep breath Jason went into his private space closing the door and leaning against it. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

The next morning started a lot like the previous one. Jason was sitting on the couch when he heard the door upstairs open. The light footfalls told him that Cameron had once again left the bedroom. He was going to have to mention this to Elizabeth. While the penthouse was safe, he was sure she didn't want the little boy roaming around by himself. If Cameron was habitual early riser they would have to make sure one of them was up.

"Cameron, honey, wait up." Elizabeth called out.

This morning she was up too, and he was hoping rested. Sleep had eluded him for a bit last night, but he finally fell asleep. Jason had woken up feeling pretty good. It had everything to do with having a family. Since they were coming down he folded up the newspaper and stood up. They were holding hands when they reached the bottom step and the sight of them made him smile. "Good morning."

"Morning." Elizabeth felt the urge to blush.

"Are you guys hungry? I thought I'd make omelets this morning." Jason said not moving yet.

"That sounds wonderful. I can cook if you like." Elizabeth offered.

"How about you take dinner most days." Jason countered. There would be times when she had to make all the meals, but if he was home he would happily split them.

"It just seems unfair for you to make a meal you don't eat." She said smiling as they walked a little closer. They made it to within several feet of Jason before Cameron tensed silently telling her to stop. They were almost within touching distance.

"I don't mind." The closer proximity wasn't lost on Jason either. "With cheese?" He had sent a guard out for more groceries earlier in the morning.

"Yes please. You should go first." Elizabeth knew Jason wasn't moving because he wasn't sure that he should.

With a nod he turned and walked around the far end of the couch and into the kitchen. Somehow he knew that if he stepped forward it would scare Cameron. "I can make bacon too."

"How about tomorrow." Elizabeth said looking at the time. Diane saw Cameron early so that there weren't a lot of people in her reception area.

Jason just nodded and got started. Elizabeth got Cameron some milk and started a fresh pot of coffee. They were moving seamlessly around one another, like this was something they did all the time. She took the omelet over and the little guy dug right in. "I haven't told him we are married yet." She wasn't sure he would understand. "Diane mentioned last night that the three of us should do it today."

"That's fine." Jason said as he slid an omelet onto the waiting plate for Liz. He had something for Cameron in his pocket. He could give it to him after they talked. "I'm going to send a crew to get the rest of your personal items. They will be here when we get back."

"Emily ordered Cameron some furniture last night. I offered to pay but she wouldn't let me." Elizabeth forked up some food. "This is really good, thank you."

"You're welcome. I like having someone to cook for." He peeked over and saw that Cameron was almost done. "Don't bother to argue. Johnny said it was the welcome to the family gift since I told him to not buy a wedding present."

Elizabeth blushed slightly. "Okay."

"We will be getting gifts though. The other families will all send us something when the news gets out." Jason explained. It would get out. As the head of an organization other people in their circle of business associates would want to show their respect.

"I can handle the thank you cards." Elizabeth promised. She wondered what type of things they would send since she and Jason weren't registered anywhere. She grabbed Cam's plate and glass sending the little boy upstairs to brush his teeth. She was reaching for her mug when the wedding rings caught her eyes.

All morning the sight of the two bands had been making her pause. One traditional wedding band of platinum and a second band, also of platinum but encircled by diamonds. An eternity band, given to her because she gave Jason a son. They signified to the world she was taken.

It was Cameron's footsteps running back to the kitchen that brought her out of her thoughts. His eyes were wide and he was breathing hard. Jason looked over and she just shook her head slightly. "All done?" She knew that Cameron had been worried she would be gone when he got back. The fact that he left at all was a good sign but in new places he didn't like her to be out of his sight for long stretches of time.

Cameron nodded still standing in the door way. The little boy's eyes moved from his mom to Jason. It was nice to wake up and be in his house again. Cameron was hoping they could sleep over more, maybe mommy could keep the room they had and he could have the empty room. He liked sharing with mommy but Ben said he had a race car bed. Cameron would rather have a train, but a race car bed would be okay too. He just didn't want to leave.

"Are you ready to go see Dr. Diane?" Elizabeth asked coming over and picking Cameron up.

He nodded again.

"Jason is going to come with us. Okay?" Elizabeth told her son as they moved to the front door to grab jackets.

"Okay." Cameron whispered softly, looking over his mom's shoulder at the big man coming behind them.

Downstairs they were walking to the car when Cameron stopped and pointed. "You like the motorcycle?" Elizabeth smiled down at him. She liked the motorcycle too. There was another one behind them, but he hadn't spotted that one.

"That's mine." Jason said from behind them. In the elevator she had stood on one side and he was on the other. Cameron was behind her legs.

"Maybe later Jason can show you the bike up close? Would you like that?" Elizabeth knew she would. She wondered if he might give her a ride sometime.

Cameron looked at the bike and back at Jason. Slowly he nodded.

"I can do that." The mob boss said smiling. Cameron was too little to go for a ride, but he could sit on it if he wanted. Elizabeth would have to hold him steady so he didn't slip off.

"That will be fun." Elizabeth smiled too as she looked between Cameron and Jason. The steps her son was taking were small, but very important. It was helping that Jason was letting Cameron make the overtures. Slowly their family was forming and for the first time in a long while Elizabeth was feeling hopeful.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	13. Chapter 13

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 13

She drove her SUV, and Jason followed them on the bike. "He's still behind us, mommy." Cameron said excitedly. Looking in the rearview mirror he could just see Jason's image.

"Jason is coming with us to see Dr. Diane." Elizabeth figured it was best to tell him before they all walked into the office.

"Is he gonna stay the whole time?" Cameron wasn't sure how he felt about that. He really was starting to like Jason, but he didn't want to talk about his mean daddy while Jason was there. He didn't like for other people to hear about him being a bad boy.

"No, Dr. Diane, Jason, and I have something to tell you. After that Jason and I are going to wait in the outer room, like I do. He'll probably still be there when you are done. Is that okay?" Elizabeth asked as they pulled up to a red light.

"Uh-huh." Cameron said trying to twist around to see Jason. "I like Jason."

"I like Jason too." Elizabeth told him. "Maybe sometime soon we can all ride in the car together." She put it out there to see what his reaction would be. Cameron didn't say anything. It was a small victory that he didn't out right say no. Silence meant he was thinking about it.

"Can we go to the pool sometime?" Cameron changed subjects.

"Sure." She knew he didn't want to talk about Jason being in the car. She would try again later. Sometimes Cam just needed space to think about things.

"Do you think Jason will come?" Cameron cautiously asked.

"I can ask him. I don't know if Jason can swim." Elizabeth had a lot to learn about the man she married. "What would you like for dinner? I was thinking about making pot roast."

"Yum!" Cameron said smiling. That was one of his favorites. "Can we make bread?" He liked pushing on the dough.

"I think we'll have time." Elizabeth said pulling into the garage. Jason parked next to them. The car with Milo and Kyle pulled into a space as well.

"Who are they?" Cameron had seen the two guys behind them in the garage.

"They are friends of Jason's." Elizabeth didn't get out of the car yet and Jason didn't approach them. Now he was leaning against his bike waiting. "Jason asked them to keep us safe." She just waited until Cameron spoke.

"They won't come too close right?" His voice was quiet indicating he was unsure.

"No, they won't come too close unless someone tries to hurt us." She said meeting his eyes in the mirror. "Jason doesn't want anyone to hurt us."

"Okay." Cameron would think about that. About how Jason was keeping him safe. He liked that.

"Okay." She said opening the door and getting out of the car.

* * *

Cameron pushed the button to call the elevator. Since he was now tall enough to reach it this was his job. Jason and Milo were standing behind them, Kyle had gone ahead and he would be upstairs when they arrived. Inside the elevator Cameron took up his position behind Elizabeth's legs, but he was leaning out looking at Jason and Milo.

When they reached the office they waved to the receptionist and walked to Diane's office. Like always the door was already open. Cameron knocked like he had been taught to do, and when Diane called out the Morgans walked inside. "Good Morning." Diane said smiling wide.

Cameron just smiled back. He did talk to Diane, but with Jason in the room he didn't.

This didn't surprise the doctor. Lucky had spent a lot of time teaching Cameron to be silent. So now Cameron didn't talk around most people, and never around men. "Come in and have a seat. Cameron we are going to do things a little differently this morning." Changes to the little boy's routine no longer automatically upset him, but Diane liked for her patients to know what was happening. "Your mom and Jason have something to tell you. Then you and I can talk about it if you like." Diane led them into the discussion.

"Cameron." Elizabeth waited until her son was looking at her. "Last night Jason and I got married. Do you know what that means?"

The little boy frowned, scrunching up his nose, before shaking his head no.

Elizabeth looked at Diane who just nodded. The doctor encouraged Elizabeth to talk things through with Cameron. Somethings the little boy was just too young to understand, but most concepts he could grasp quickly. "Well it means that our last name," Elizabeth pointed to herself and Cameron. "is going to be Morgan like Jason's is. We are going to be staying at Jason's house too."

Cameron looked from his mom to Jason and back again. The fact that they weren't leaving made him happy. The new last name didn't really make much of an impact. Reaching out he touched the rings on his mom's finger. He had noticed them this morning when they were holding hands.

"Jason gave me these so that people will know I'm with him." Elizabeth tried to explain.

Cameron looked over at Jason's hand. Mommy was wearing two rings but Jason only had one. It hadn't been there yesterday. So it must mean that he was with mommy. Looking down at his own hands he didn't have a ring. Did that mean he didn't belong anymore? When his eyes met his mother's they were filled with tears. Was she going to leave him now? Did he have to go back to mean daddy?

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Elizabeth slid off the couch and held her arms out. "Don't you like Jason?"

Cameron nodded. "I don't want to go." He whispered so that Jason couldn't hear.

"We don't want you to go." Elizabeth assured the trembling little boy. She looked at Diane and then Jason. Her new husband was wearing his emotions on his sleeve. She could see his heart was breaking. "Why do you think you have to leave?"

"I don't have no ring." Cameron said holding her tight not wanting to let go.

"Just because you don't have a ring doesn't mean you have to leave." Elizabeth stroked his back and tried to calm him some. From the corner of her eye she saw Jason stand up quickly before sitting back down again.

"Cameron." Jason said softly. It took a few minutes, but the little boy finally turned in his mother's arms. He was looking at the floor and hunched over some. That just broke Jason's heart. The conversation had been hard enough, but somehow this was worse. Instead of waiting for Cameron to look up Jason extended his hand opening it so that everyone could see what was in his palm.

Elizabeth gasped softly before looking at Jason. Her new husband didn't notice because he was focused on Cameron. Diane just smiled. Cameron was in very good hands with Jason as his father. She hadn't foreseen this issue cropping up but Jason had.

"Look Cameron." Elizabeth said reaching for the small ring. "Look what Jason has for you."

The little boy finally raised his head and saw what his mother was holding. He chewed his lower lip and reached out to gently touch the piece of jewelry. He looked at his mom and then looked at Jason.

The longing in those big brown orbs damn near broke Jason. Cameron so badly wanted to trust and be loved. Spencer was in for a lot of pain when he finally surfaced. "Why don't you put it on him." Jason suggested to Elizabeth. "Look inside first."

"Okay." She was barely holding it together. Elizabeth knew from experience her crying would really upset Cameron so she blinked back the tears. "Look baby." She pointed to the letters inside. "It says Cameron Morgan. Would you like to wear this?" She wouldn't force him.

Cameron nodded slowly. Jason got him a ring too, he could stay. He could belong with them. It was all he wanted.

"Let's see." Elizabeth slipped the ring onto Cameron's ring finger and it was a perfect fit. Unlike the rings that she and Jason wore Cameron's ring was a bright blue.

"It spins." Jason said softly.

"What?" Elizabeth said not sure she heard him right.

"The ring. It's a spinner." Jason turned his ring on his finger.

Cameron copied the action. Jason's whole ring turned but only the top layer of Cameron's did. As he twisted it the top changed colors in the light. The little boy smiled and then laughed out loud.

Jason Morgan simply handed his heart over.

Elizabeth quickly wiped her eyes. She was going to have to step out soon. Even Diane was sniffling. "See we are all a family now."

Cameron nodded fascinated by the ring.

"You're mom said you'll be growing soon." Jason said as Cameron's eyes looked into his. "So when your hand gets bigger, I'll get you a new ring. Okay?"

Cameron nodded again giving Jason a small smile.

"I have one other thing for you." Jason reached into the pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a watch. "I want you to wear this. If you get scared or someone tries to hurt you I want you to push this button." Jason pointed.

"Should he push it now?" Elizabeth wanted to know what would happen.

"One sec." From his coat he pulled out a cell phone. "This is yours." He handed it to Liz. "Okay buddy, push the button."

Cameron did. Both Jason and his mom's phone started ringing. The little boy just looked at Jason.

"When you push that button it tells me, your mom, and Milo that you need help. So don't push it unless it's an emergency. Okay?" Jason said watching his son. Milo knew the test was coming.

Cameron nodded again.

"Good. Don't take it off unless your mom or I say so." Jason instructed as Elizabeth snapped it onto Cameron's wrist.

"Thank you Jason." She knew it was a safe guard in case Lucky managed to get to Cameron.

"Ben is getting one too." Jason let her know. "You two can compare them later." He said to his son.

"That was well done." Diane told Jason. "Why don't the two of you let Cameron and I talk for a while."

Jason looked at his own watch. His parents should be waiting in the reception area.

"Okay." Elizabeth stood up and gave Cameron a quick kiss. "We'll be outside when you are finished." The two adults stepped out and Elizabeth reached for Jason. "Thank you. How did you know?"

"When I woke up from the coma, I was desperate to find somewhere I fit. A place to belong, people to belong to. I knew Cameron would feel left out." That was the best he could explain it. He paused before addressing the watch. "I want him to stay safe." Jason said looking into her blue eyes. "I will do whatever I can to see that he does. That you both do." He promised.

"Jason?" Alan was standing in the reception area with Monica. They were surprised to get a call from their son asking them to meet him here of all places. Now they were surprised to see him with Elizabeth.

"Dad. Thanks for meeting me here." His parents both had early shifts so this wasn't out of the way for them. "Can we go to your office?"

"Sure." Alan caught Monica's eye. She was just as curious as he was.

Upstairs they all sat in on the couch and love seat in the office. "Elizabeth and I got married last night." Jason just spit it out.

"Really." Monica said looking from her son to her now daughter. "I wasn't aware that you two even knew each other." Jason's private life was one area they still didn't talk much about. After the way they has mishandled his waking up they tried to not be too critical of the choices he made. They had pushed hard for him to remember the other Jason. When he started working for Sonny they had almost lost him again when they pushed hard for him to quit. So now they were careful about how they offered their opinions. "Congratulations." She remembered to add.

"Yes, congratulations." Alan added not really sure what else to say. Both he and Monica knew Elizabeth. She was an excellent staff member. Worked well with the other staff members, but she kept her activities outside the hospital to herself. Her son was adorable, but had been badly hurt at some point which broke Alan's heart.

"We should have you out to the house for dinner. Cameron too." Monica said smiling. She liked this pairing a great deal. Elizabeth was smart and strong. She was a great match for Jason. Monica also thought that Jason's calm and steady presence would be good for Cameron. "Does Emily know?" Monica knew that her daughter and Elizabeth were friends.

"Yes." Jason was taking the lead for this conversation. "Elizabeth will be changing her paperwork and I wanted you to know before that happened."

"Thank you." Alan said speaking for him and his wife. That Jason considered their feelings showed how far they had come.

"Grandmother knows as well." Jason told them. That wouldn't surprise them. Jason often told Lila things he didn't share with the rest of the Quartermaines. "As for dinner, that may have to wait. Cameron is sensitive and your house is not known for being calm." No, on any given night one member of the family would be yelling at another. A lot of Quartermaines lived at the mansion.

"Maybe you could come to the penthouse sometime." Elizabeth offered looking at Jason who nodded.

"That might be better." He agreed. Cameron needed family.

"We'd love that." Monica said smiling. They didn't often go to the penthouse.

"We will need to get a table." Jason said frowning. The one in the kitchen was fine for informal meals, but if they were going to host family they needed more space. "Give us a few weeks." He asked his parents.

"Not a problem." Alan responded letting his son know there was no rush. "If it would be easier we could just have lunch here. I've seen the boys eating in the cafeteria."

Jason looked at Elizabeth and silently asked what she thought. "The penthouse would be better. It's a quieter environment and Cameron feels safe there. But having Ben over is a good idea, Emily and Johnny too."

"Just Ben might be better." Jason said smirking. Johnny avoided family dinners whenever possible. Emily too. Alan and Monica had messed up with all of their children, but were doing better with him and Emily. The situation with AJ was still bad.

"You can let us know the when and where." Monica said smiling. "There is no rush."

"Okay." Jason stood up and Elizabeth did too.

"I'm going down to fill out the paperwork so that I can be in the waiting room when Cameron is done." Elizabeth knew that if she wasn't there it scared her son.

"I'll call HR and have them fax the paperwork up to you. It can be faxed back from your house. By the time you return on Monday everything will be switched over to your new name." Alan was aware of his employee's schedules. He had felt bad about sending Elizabeth home the other day.

"Thank you." Elizabeth appreciated that. "We should get back."

"Yeah." Jason had taken Elizabeth's hand when they sat down and he was still holding it as they walked out.

When the door shut both Alan and Monica broke out in a spontaneous happy dance. "Yes!" The Chief of Staff said doing a fist pump.

"He finally married someone decent." Monica said clapping her hands. "I was afraid of who he was gonna bring home next. I thought Courtney was bad."

"Then Sam showed up." Alan finished. "Elizabeth is most likely in some kind of trouble." The speed of the marriage told them that.

"I know." Monica said sobering. "Jason will fix it."

"Did you see how he looked at her?" Alan said staring to smile again.

"I did, and I liked it." Monica was smiling again as well. "We're grandparents again."

"Let's go out and get them a wedding present. Something for Cameron too." Alan loved going to the toy store.

"I have some free time before my next surgery." Monica said looking at her watch.

"I have a meeting in ten minutes." Alan almost pouted. "We will go after work. I'll see if Emily can't tell me what Cameron likes."

* * *

In the elevator Elizabeth looked over at Jason. "That went well." She had been worried.

"They're going to go shopping." He warned her starting to grin.

"What?" Elizabeth said confused.

"My mom and dad. They are going to go shopping. For us, but mostly for Cameron." Jason said starting to laugh. "Ben's playroom at the mansion is ridiculous. I think it's going to get worse."

"How bad can it be?" Elizabeth said shrugging her shoulder.

"You just wait and see." Jason told her. She had no idea the damage his father could do in a toy store. "Will Cameron be okay if I make some changes at the penthouse?"

"What kind of changes?" He owned it he could do whatever he wanted.

"I own penthouse three. It's behind mine. Two more bedrooms and a large downstairs area. I'd like to incorporate it into our penthouse. I'll need to knock out a wall or two. That can all be done while we are out."

"I guess it will be fine." Elizabeth told him.

"Good. I'll run it be my construction foreman and get some plans for you to approve." Jason knew what he wanted he just needed to see if it could be done. "Let's go get our boy." He said as the elevator doors opened.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	14. Chapter 14

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not a doctor.

* * *

Chapter 14

They walked into the reception area as Diane opened the door. "Good timing." She said smiling. "We just wrapped up."

"How was he today?" Elizabeth looked over at Cameron who was coloring.

"Talkative." Diane smiled and then laughed softly at the look on Jason's face. "The ring and watch made quite the impression." Cameron was displaying signs of hero worship and it was wonderful to see.

Jason looked over at his son. The little boy hadn't looked up at all since they came in the room. If he moved closer that would probably change.

"Good." Elizabeth also smiled. Cameron usually talked with Diane. After a bad week he usually didn't. There had been a lot of change this week and Elizabeth had been worried that Cameron was unsettled. "We'll get him and go."

"You don't want to stay and talk?" Diane had expected this. That Elizabeth would want to make a hasty exit. The doctor was hoping to stop her.

"I thought the session was only thirty minutes." Jason said looking from one woman to the other.

"It is." Elizabeth confirmed.

"Normally Elizabeth uses the other thirty minutes to chat. I book my patients in hour long appointments." Diane was watching the couple.

"We don't have to stay, I'm sure Jason has things to do." Elizabeth replied fidgeting some.

"Actually I'd like to stay." Jason told his wife. "I have some questions."

"You do?" Elizabeth hadn't known that.

"Yes, I'm guessing we should sit by your desk?" Cameron was in the sitting area at the coffee table.

"That would be fine." Diane walked across the room while the couple followed her. "Coffee?"

"I'm good." Elizabeth wondered what Jason wanted to know. She could give him any information he needed.

"Me too." Jason answered.

"What can I answer for you?" Diane had high hopes for this chat.

"What exactly is wrong with Cameron?" Jason needed to start there.

"He is suffering from Androphobia." Diane began explaining.

"Fear of men." Jason said frowning.

"Very good." Diane was impressed.

"How did you know that?" Elizabeth was also impressed.

"Science channel. Last Halloween they ran a series of shows on phobia. I have a photographic memory because of the accident." He liked to joke that it was his superpower. "He associates men with pain and fear?" The mob boss asked.

"Yes." Diane was amazed at how fast he was making the connections.

"I thought you were going to say PTSD." Jason told the doctor.

"That is a bit of a sticky wicket." Diane said frowning. "I believe Cameron is suffering from PTSD, but many of my colleagues don't believe that a child as young as your son can suffer from the illness."

"Why not?" That didn't make sense to Jason. "He has feelings."

"Exactly. What he doesn't have is the vocabulary to express them. Because small children don't manifest the symptoms like adults do a lot of psychologist and psychiatrist don't believe they can get PTSD. I believe they can." Diane was glad Jason was understanding the issue so completely.

"Is he medicated?" Jason hadn't seen Elizabeth give him any, but she could do it in the morning.

"No." Diane said shaking her head. "He's too young for the normal medications. They would adversely affect his developing body."

"Can you recommend some books for me to read." It would be the fastest way for Jason to learn about the condition in children.

"I can, but I have to tell you my instincts lead me to believe you won't need them. In terms of Cameron's healing, he couldn't have better parents. Both of you have been hurt and needed to recover so you know what's involved. You Jason." Diane said looking at the mob boss. "When you woke up from your coma were emotionally a child. You moved past that stage quickly, but for a while you were in the same place as Cameron. Hurt, scared, angry, and without the means to express yourself so that others understood what you were dealing with. That experience will be a tremendous help to Cameron. Your patience will also be a tremendous help. For him and Elizabeth." Diane finished.

That was the opening Jason was waiting for. "How can I help Elizabeth?" He asked covering his wife's hand.

"You are already helping Jason." Elizabeth spoke up. "You are keeping us safe. Cameron is already feeling that."

"He is." Diane agreed.

"I'm not talking about helping you with Cameron, I'm talking about helping you heal." Jason clarified.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth immediately countered.

"No, you're not." Jason wouldn't fight with her. It would scare Cameron, but he wanted her to see what he saw.

"Jason." Elizabeth tried.

"No, Elizabeth." He said before she could get going. "I read the files. You gave me permission to do so. The beating you took the first time was bad enough. You ended up in the hospital for three days. Add Portland on top of it and I know you have things you need to deal with. We haven't even factored in the running to keep the two of you safe and the fear of being caught again. You need care too." He wasn't going to back down.

"Cameron needs to come first." Elizabeth stated.

"When it was just the two of you, yes he did. But I'm here now." Jason paused to put his words together. "We both know why we got married. If this ends, I'm hoping we will still be friends. As your friend I want you healthy. As Cameron's father I want to know that his mother is okay. When it was just the two of you, the last person who got what they needed was you. Now you can lean on me. You can let me stand between the two of you and everyone else. Take this time that we are together to get stronger again." He squeezed her hand gently. It almost felt like an intervention. "I'm worried that one day you are just going to crack."

Elizabeth saw the merit of his words. She had nightmares and woke up in a cold sweat. The pressure of running from a madman had worn her down. Over the last year she got sick a lot from the stress. At one point her weight was too low. She was a mess and Jason was right. "I don't know if I can." She admitted. "I'm afraid that if I admit I'm not okay, I will crack."

"Wouldn't you rather crack now while you have support?" Jason asked.

"Cameron doesn't fully trust you yet." Elizabeth didn't say that to be mean, it was just the truth.

"I understand what you mean." Jason saw the potential pitfall. "I didn't say you needed to commit yourself to Shadybrook. I asked you to stop hiding and start getting care. You can see Diane too." He looked back at the doctor. "We can all see her if that is what is needed."

Diane was liking what she was seeing. Elizabeth hadn't been denying her issues, she just felt there was no space for her to heal. Cameron needed her total focus. "I can work around your schedule." The therapist offered.

Elizabeth looked over at Cameron who was watching them. She owed it to him to be healthy. Based on the pre-nup they would be here until he was eighteen. With a family to support her it really was the best time for them both to get the help they needed.

"Don't make the appointment today." Jason suggested. "I don't want you to feel pressured. I'm asking you to think about it." He didn't want her to be cornered into seeing Diane.

"I don't need to think about it. You're right." Elizabeth blinked back tears. "I may need that shoulder to cry on again." It would get rough at points.

"Then you come find me." Jason would give her whatever she needed. "I'd like to get Cameron a pet."

Elizabeth looked surprised at that. "You do?"

"I know someone with PTSD. He has a dog, he says it helps. Unconditional love and an ear to bend when he feels no one else will understand." Jason was talking about Cody, but he wasn't going to tell them that. The former soldier's struggle was not something to be gossiped about. What Cody had shared would remain private. "Do you have any allergies or objections?"

"No, on both counts." Elizabeth smiled at Jason. "I don't like snakes."

"Me either." He said grinning. "I will pick it out, if you don't mind."

"I don't." She was curious as to what he would get.

"I think a pet is a wonderful idea." Diane knew that animals could often offer healing in a way another person could not. "I think that would benefit him tremendously. I see Cameron again next week." She told Jason not sure if he knew the schedule. His appointment time was fixed and the hospital was kind enough to accommodate it.

"I come home later on Fridays, because I start later." Elizabeth told Jason.

"That's fine. Friday's can be take out night. I can't guarantee I'll be home in time to cook." Jason was flexible. "You can order in or call something in for me to pick up." He looked back at Diane. "I'm also hoping to have work done on the penthouse. To expand it some. How would that work with Cameron?"

Diane knew that the work would be done quickly and during whatever hours Jason wanted it done. Even overnight. "I would suggest having the crew come in when Cameron isn't home. Also any meeting should be held outside the house. Cameron needs the penthouse to be a safe zone. Will the renovations directly affect his living space?"

"It will." He answered Diane before turning to Elizabeth. "I want to have a room designed for him." Jason said looking at Elizabeth and smiling. "I'd like both your input."

"He'd like that. Emily already ordered furniture." She reminded him.

"We can use that to set the theme of the room." Jason told her. "Trains. Chuggin Charlie and some others that are age appropriate."

"I would suggest you involve Cameron in the process. Let him pick things where possible. Maybe the color of the walls or his blanket." Diane told the parents.

"That would give him a sense of ownership and some control." Elizabeth explained. "Cameron likes to make decisions whenever possible. Like his clothes, he likes to pick them and dress himself. Except his shoes he can't tie them."

"Velcro." Jason said when she stopped.

"What?" Diane asked, he had lost her.

"We can get Cameron Velcro shoes and sneakers until he learns to tie his shoes." Jason knew they often cost more than laced shoes. That was probably why Elizabeth hadn't bought any.

"That will work. They even have Chuggin Charlie sneakers." She said laughing. "They light up." Cameron would love them. "We should go." Elizabeth looked over at the clock, their hour was almost up.

"Next week." Diane said rising. This had gone better than she expected.

"Next week." Jason promised. He would do his best not to miss a session. After Cameron would most likely go to daycare so Jason could go to work.

"Cameron, it's time to go." Elizabeth said walking over to look at the picture. It was a butterfly done with bright colors. On weeks Cameron was feeling not so good, the colors were darker. "Do you want to keep the picture?" He didn't always.

"Cameron?" Jason was standing behind Elizabeth. When the little boy looked over he smiled. "Can I have that for my office?" Johnny had a lot of pictures in his space, Jason wanted some too.

Cameron's eyes got wide and a small smile came to his lips. Jason wanted his picture. Daddy's hung pictures in their office. Maybe Jason was going to be his new daddy and mommy's new husband. With trembling fingers he slowly held the picture out. He had stayed in the lines like a big boy.

"Thanks buddy." Jason looked at the yellows and reds. "It's really nice. I'm going to let mommy hold it so I don't have to fold it up." He knew just where to put it. "Ready to go?"

Cameron nodded. He wanted to hold Jason's hand, but he was still a little afraid. Maybe he would try tomorrow.

"We need to go to the grocery store, if you want to go home that's okay." She couldn't really see Jason pushing a shopping cart.

"I'll tag along." Jason hadn't been in a supermarket since he woke up from his coma. When he lived at Jakes, he could get anything he needed from the bar's kitchen. Now the guards shopped for him. "What are we getting?"

"Dinner." Elizabeth normally shopped once a week and she would get back to that habit as soon as possible.

"It's Friday." He reminded her smiling. "Take out. How does pizza for dinner sound." He asked his son.

Cameron nodded quickly this time. Pizza was his favorite and this would be twice in one week. They never had pizza twice in a week.

"Okay then." Elizabeth picked up Cameron and put him on her hip. "We can go to the store tomorrow. I guess now we will go home."

"I need to meet with the contractor, would you like to come?" They were at the elevator. Milo was with them and Kyle would meet them at the cars.

"We can try." Elizabeth looked at Cameron. "If he doesn't like it we'll have to leave."

"Okay." Jason found himself getting nervous. He didn't want Cameron upset. He knew it was important the little boy did more than just go from home to the hospital. But the protective part of him didn't want his son to encounter anything scary. "Let's try and see what happens."

* * *

What happened was that Cameron didn't want to get out of the car. No matter what approach she took the little boy didn't want to go into the strange building. There were times when she had to force him. Like when they stayed at a new hotel or her first day at the hospital. Those occasions let her no choice. Now after having such a good morning she didn't want to rock the boat.

"Roll down the window." Jason requested. When she did he bent down so that Cameron could see him. "Hey." He smiled. "I have to go to a meeting, so you can go home with mommy. When I'm done I'll come back home. Okay?"

Cameron nodded before looking down as his mommy got out of the car.

Jason stood back up. "It's okay. I'll get the plans and bring them to the penthouse. If you like what I have in mind I'll call back and tell my guy to plan for Monday." He could see she was upset. "Too much new recently I'm guessing."

"Yeah." Elizabeth said exhaling slowly. "Are you bringing the p-e-t today?"

"No. I'll wait until the work is done. Less chance of anyone getting hurt." Plus he needed to do some research to figure out what he wanted. "Ben might be at the penthouse. Johnny took the day off to spend with him." Originally the plan had been for the little boy to go to daycare. "Maybe they will want to go to the park."

"We'll see." Elizabeth wasn't sure Cameron would want to hang around Johnny without Jason present. "I'll make lunch. Grilled cheese and soup?" She'd also make a grocery list.

"I don't like soup." Jason said grinning.

"Just grilled cheese for you then. Call when you are leaving so I'll know when to start. In the meantime we can unpack." She would start getting them settled.

"Cameron may be changing rooms." Jason warned her.

"As long as he is staying in the penthouse that should be fine." Elizabeth said patting Jason's arm.

"Good. I'll see you when I get home." Without even thinking about he leaned forward and kissed her gently. "The guys will be right behind you."

"Okay." She said looking up at him with wide eyes. The kiss had been very wonderful.

He waited until they pulled off before heading inside.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	15. Chapter 15

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 15

The meeting didn't last very long. Jason's guys knew better than to keep him waiting. The plans were already laid out for review, so they quickly did that. Then the contractor gathered up samples for his boss to take home. With a Monday start date tentatively set Jason headed home. Before getting on the bike he dialed the penthouse to let Elizabeth know he was heading over. She promised to have lunch waiting and that made him smile.

Two guards were on the doors when he stepped off the elevator. When Jason pointed to penthouse two the guard shook his head, meaning no one was home. Heading to his place the guard opened the door before he got there. "Hey." Elizabeth was sitting on the couch with Cameron and they were watching cartoons. She had her shoes off and her feet tucked under her legs. He liked that she could feel so comfortable here.

"Sorry lunch isn't ready. The groceries aren't here yet. I asked for whole wheat for the grilled cheese sandwiches, is that okay?" She was still remembering that kiss. And hoping it got repeated soon.

"It's fine." Jason was pretty easy going where food was concerned. He almost missed the question because he was looking at her lips. The impulse to kiss her early had been too strong to resist. He was happy she didn't pull away from him afterwards. Hopefully that would mean she'd let him kiss her again soon. "Want to see the plans while we wait?"

"Sure." It was his space so unless it wasn't safe for Cameron she wasn't going to tell him what to do.

"It's actually going to be pretty simple. The whole thing shouldn't take long to complete." Jason rolled out the blueprint. "Painting and such can happen at the same time in the places that aren't being worked on. Once everything is put up and smoothed they can paint the construction area. So a week tops. You can also pick up any additional furniture you think we might need. That way we get all the redecorating done at once." He didn't want his family disrupted.

"Alright." Elizabeth got that he was thinking of Cameron being upset. "If they are here when we are out they can take as long as they need to. I'll make sure Cameron stays away from the construction site. It would help if they don't leave tools lying around."

"They won't." Jason had made sure his guy knew a small child lived in the penthouse now. At the end of everyday they would clean up. "So this is what will be happening. When you walk into the penthouse you are in the living room that won't change. Where the pool table is now, I'm putting the dining room table so we have access to the terrace." They were looking at the plans on the pool table. "My office is staying in the same place." It was just past the pool table. "The kitchen is also staying the same." Jason explained.

"The short hall where the half bath and laundry room are is where the construction will be." Elizabeth looked at the blue print.

"Yeah." He pointed to the wall that separated the two penthouses on the blue paper. "This part of the wall." The back of the short hall way. "Is getting cut out. That will be how we access the rest of the space."

"Are you putting in a door?" She wanted to know.

"No. It's just going to be a doorway. The downstairs of penthouse three is being gutted. I'm having the kitchen taken out." Most of the construction would be next door. "I'm going to turn that into a den. Pool table, game systems, some big comfy couches the whole works. Space for me and Cam to cut loose and not be in your hair. There is even a half bath on that level so we don't have to keep running back over. The two upstairs bedrooms are being left untouched. If we have guests they can stay there." Later if they had more children, something he liked the thought of, they could knock out a wall upstairs to connect the second floor. "How does that sound?"

"Good." It was not the major overhaul she had been envisioning. "What about the front door to the other penthouse?"

"It's getting walled over. This door will be the only way in." Too many doors became a security risk. "The other option open to us is moving to a house if you'd rather." They wouldn't stay here if she didn't want to.

"I like it here and so does Cameron." Elizabeth saw no reason to leave. "With the park right across the street he has room to run around."

"Next door will be childproofed as well. Also there is no terrace so you don't have to worry about that." He told her. "I have paint samples for you." Jason opened the bag he carried in and showed her the three binders he'd been given.

"What do you like?" She asked as she flipped through the first book.

"I have white walls. That pretty much screams I don't care." Jason said poking fun at himself. There wasn't a lot of color in the penthouse.

"Are you color blind?" She asked wondering if that was why he didn't care.

"No." He said looking at her. "I know your eyes are blue and Cameron's are brown."

"Okay." For some reason that made her want to blush. "I don't want anything extreme. I'm a big fan of earth tones." They were soothing.

"I kind of guessed you wouldn't put neon pink on the walls." Jason said smiling at her. "I would like for Cameron to stay in the room where you guys are now and for you to take the other room. I know the empty room is smaller but I'd like for Cameron to have room for a desk, bookshelf, and play area."

"That's fine. Jason neither one of those rooms are small." The room she was moving into was the size of her living room in her old apartment. True the other room was a bit bigger, but it gave Cameron space to grow into. "I will be fine."

"Okay." He didn't think she would mind. "Johnny invited us over for dinner tomorrow night. I'll have a crew come over while we are across the hall. They'll move the bedroom furniture into your room and put Cameron's stuff together."

"It's here?" Elizabeth hadn't expected the furniture to arrive so soon.

"Downstairs in the storage area." Deliveries had to be checked before coming up. "If we spend the morning out they can paint the two rooms before setting them up."

"Will they smell like paint?" She already knew the windows didn't open.

"No. The guys are used to doing quick paint jobs." Jason told her. He left out it was usually to cover up a crime. "So you and Cameron need to pick colors." When the guard opened the door for the delivery from the market, Jason went to get the groceries while she walked over to their son. He put everything away and then joined them. "What have you picked?"

"I picked this color." Elizabeth showed him an azure blue. It reminded her of his eyes.

"That's the color of the walls in my room." Jason said laughing.

"Oh that's right. Then I'll go with green." She pulled her second favorite one from the pile.

"You don't have to change the color." He really liked that she had picked that color. It was like he would be watching over her.

"I kind of do." Elizabeth said grinning. "Cameron is going to pick blue. It would odd to have all three rooms the same color."

"How do you know?" He asked. The little boy was watching the end of his cartoon. Then he was going to pick.

"Charlie is blue." Elizabeth smiled wider. "It's also his favorite color." When the closing music finished she called him over. "Jason wants to know what color you'd like to have your room painted."

He looked at his mother and then at Jason. Turning he whispered to his mom.

"You can have any color you want." She answered letting Jason know what Cameron had asked. "Let's look through the book. You can point at what you like."

Cameron turned and whispered again. This time Elizabeth looked surprised. "Is everything okay?" Jason didn't want to stress the little guy.

"He wants the same color that's in your room." Elizabeth looked from Jason to Cameron. She couldn't think when Cameron would have been in Jason's room.

"The first morning you were here he got up and did some exploring. I was on the couch and heard him. He looked in my room before coming down and watching me from the steps." Jason explained. "I didn't mind." Cameron was looking down like he was worried he was going to get in trouble. "It's okay Cameron."

"This is the color in Jason's room." She showed Cameron the sample and he nodded. "Okay then. I'll make lunch and then you and I can pick colors for the rest of the house." She said to Jason.

"Want to watch another cartoon?" Jason asked Cameron who smiled and nodded.

Carefully the little boy sat on the other end of the couch. From here he could see the television and Jason. It was nice that they were going to watch Chuggin Charlie together. His mean daddy didn't let him watch television. Sometimes Charlie came places, he saw the commercials, maybe someday Jason would go with him to see the train in real life. Cameron chewed his lower lip as he wondered if Jason would let him call him daddy.

* * *

From the corner of his eye Jason watched Cameron. The little boy was pretty deep in thought. He had entirely too much to worry about for someone who was three. Jason knew that the little guy was still weighing his every action against how he would react. It's a wonder the toddler didn't have an ulcer. They would take things one day at a time. Hopefully soon Cameron would feel safe enough to talk to him. Jason was anxiously awaiting that day.

* * *

They stayed in for the rest of the day. Jason sent all the information to the contractor who sent a text confirming work would start Monday morning. After dinner the three of them sat around the coffee table and played Candy Land. Elizabeth told Jason that he didn't need to let Cameron win. But the little boy did anyway. Jason would have to check and see what other games he could pick up for them to play.

"It's time to get clean." Elizabeth said after they cleaned up. "Say good night to Jason."

Cameron waved as he took his mother's hand and headed upstairs. She ran some water in the tub and he went to climb in. "Do I have to take my ring off?" Cameron asked. He didn't really want to. He loved his ring.

"No. It fits well enough that you don't have to worry about it coming off. You have to let me know if it starts to hurt." Elizabeth warned her son. "That will mean it's time for a bigger size."

"Okay mommy. I had fun playing with Jason." Cameron said smiling.

"Me too. Maybe Jason will play more games with us." Elizabeth guessed that he would. "Maybe we'll go to the store and get Chutes and Ladders." Most of his toys could fit in a bag that way if they had to leave quickly they didn't get left behind. Candy Land was the only board game Cameron owned.

"Do you think Jason knows Old Maid?" The little boy wanted to know. Ben said he sometimes played it with his dad.

"I bet he does." Elizabeth answered soaping his hair. If Jason didn't once she mentioned it he would probably look it up. "You could ask him." She cautiously suggested. "I think Jason will like it if you talk to him."

"I'm supposed to be quiet." Cameron said softly.

"I don't think Jason expects you to be quiet all the time. There are times when you need to not talk but he doesn't yell at Ben when he talks." Elizabeth pointed out. "I don't think he'll yell at you for talking." She hoped Jason hurt Lucky very badly when they found him.

"Can Jason read me a story sometime?" Cameron cautiously asked. He loved it when mommy read, but it would be nice for Jason to read too.

Elizabeth smiled. "I bet he would love that. How about we get you rinsed off and then into your jammies. Then we can go downstairs and find out."

"Okay." Cameron knew just the story he wanted to hear.

* * *

Jason was watching a show on polar bears when he heard the door upstairs open. He figured it was Elizabeth so he was surprised when Cameron came down as well. The little boy was holding a book against his chest.

"It's okay." Elizabeth said in encouragement. Looking over she could see in Jason's eyes he knew what Cameron wanted. It was hard to say which one of them was more nervous.

Cameron held the book with one hand and with the other he gripped Elizabeth's tightly. Slowly he walked over to where Jason was sitting and with a trembling hand he held out the book.

Jason's hand wasn't steady either as he took it. "Why don't you guys sit here?" He patted the couch next to him. Elizabeth sat first and Cameron crawled into her lap. Jason cleared his throat and started to read. When he closed the book ten minutes later Cameron was asleep. "Thank you." He said in a gruff voice. Not crying had been incredibly difficult.

"I think that's supposed to be my line." Elizabeth had stopped fighting the tears when Cameron fell asleep. "Would you like to carry him upstairs?"

"What if he wakes up?" Jason didn't want to set them back.

"He won't." Elizabeth promised.

Carefully Jason lifted the little boy from Elizabeth's lap. He gave him a light squeeze just needing to hug him. They took him up and Elizabeth pulled back the covers as Jason laid him down. "I'm going to make myself some hot chocolate, want some?" She asked when they stepped into the hall.

"Are you going to add marshmallows?" Jason was a firm believer in hot chocolate with marshmallows.

"You can't have hot chocolate without them." Elizabeth grinned at him.

"Okay then." Jason linked their fingers as they walked down the hall. "What should we do tomorrow while the rooms are getting painted? Is there anywhere Cameron really wants to go?"

"He's been asking about the train museum." Elizabeth suggested.

"I know where that is." Jason replied. He was looking forward to a day of fun with his family.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews. the follows, an the favorites!


	16. Chapter 16

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 16

Downstairs in the kitchen Jason leaned against the counter and watched as Elizabeth made hot chocolate. He had packs in the cabinet, rip one open and add hot water. That wasn't how she did it. Elizabeth made hot chocolate from real cocoa powder. He looked at the tin, Dutch cocoa powder and added real mini marshmallows, not the dried ones.

She saw him lean forward. "I hope you don't mind that I got Dutch cocoa powder. It's more expensive, but it's really good." She didn't want him to think she was trying to take advantage.

"Is it better than the regular powder?" Jason wanted to know.

"It is. I can get some of the regular powder and make you some cocoa, if you like that better we can stick with that." Elizabeth offered.

"No, if this is better than lets go with it." Jason loved how she looked standing there. "I've never seen it made this way. Not that I remember." He amended the statement.

"The recipe is on the tin." She turned still stirring and showed him.

"You can use this to make brownies too." Jason wasn't even trying to pretend he didn't want some.

"I can do that tomorrow when we get home, we can take them next door for dinner. You should always bring something." She removed the pan from the heat and poured the dark liquid into the waiting mugs. Reaching into the bag she plopped six marshmallows into each cup.

Jason walked up behind her, standing so that she was between him and the island. He reached into the bag and deposited a handful of marshmallows into his mug. "I need more than six." He said only smirking a little.

"Sweet tooth?" She looked up and over her shoulder. He was very tall compared to her. It made her feel dainty.

"Not one cavity." He said smiling. Lifting the mug he took a small sip of the hot drink. "Wow, that's really good. I may never drink the powdered stuff again."

"That stuff is crap." She said laughing. "This is my treat after a hard day. It's got like a million calories and on the days I had it I earned every single one."

Jason took that as an opening. "Where were you before Port Charles, and after Portland?"

"Canton, Ohio." Elizabeth said shivering a bit.

Jason wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her into his heat. It wasn't even a conscious move. She needed comfort and he was going to provide it.

"We stayed in this run down motel for three weeks while I healed some. Cameron was terrified the entire time. I looked a mess, but I kept us safe." Elizabeth closed her eyes. "We had to live off of the flight fund and by the time we got to Port Charles I was almost broke. I had enough for two weeks at a Cortland Street motel while I waited for my first paycheck, and I plan to never go back there."

"Did anyone hurt you?" Jason would find them if they had.

"No, but I think it was a near thing." Elizabeth had moved the dresser in front of the door every night. "I spent the entire paycheck and just about the last of our funds on getting that apartment. We had to eat cereal for two weeks while I waited to get paid."

Jason squeezed her gently. "I'm sorry."

"There's no food bank in Port Charles. Other cities we stayed in I could go to the food bank and get stuff for us to eat but there isn't one here." She looked up at him.

"I'll make sure to change that." He didn't want anyone else to suffer like she had. Between him and his family they could start and sustain a food bank. Lila would help him.

"Thank you. I was still injured when I started working." Elizabeth admitted. "Lucky busted up my ribs and for the first three weeks I worked they were still pretty sore. I remember that first night going home and when Cameron was asleep I screamed into a pillow." Needing more contact she turned in his arms and let him hold her tighter.

"Never again, baby. I promise you that." Jason just rocked her slightly. Even if something happened to him she and Cameron would be cared for. "I'm sending someone to Colorado on Monday." They finally had all the information there was to get. "We'll start tracking Lucky from there. Odds are that he'll try something here, but if we can catch him from that end we'll bring him here and I will deal with him."

She didn't say anything just held him tight. After a bit she turned again. "It should be cool enough to drink."

"It's really good. I may need you to make this for me every night." He got her silent request to let it go for now. It was probably going to be like this from here on out. She would need to talk, so she'd tell him what was on her mind. He would listen and hold her while she got it out. Sunday after mass he was going to the range and blowing off some steam.

"Million calories." She reminded him taking a sip.

"There is a gym two floors below us." He told her stepping back to give her space. And to keep his body in check. Listening to her talk about being hurt and hungry had killed his hard on but it wouldn't take much for it to come back.

"Emily said she would show me how to use any equipment I was unfamiliar with." Elizabeth was looking forward to getting regular exercise. Her job kept her fit but she enjoyed the exhaustion a good workout could bring on. "Also Cameron and I are looking forward to using the pool." Mug in hand she turned and leaned against the island so that she was facing him. His arm around her had made the butterflies take flight.

"Does he have many books?" He would put them on safer ground. Thinking about her in a swimsuit was dangerous.

"No. Just five." Elizabeth told Jason.

"We'll get him more. I'm guessing there is a line of Chuggin Charlie books." Jason sipped his drink.

"There is a line of Chuggin Charlie everything." Elizabeth said laughing. "It a merchandising bonanza. He has the one train that I got him a few weeks ago."

Jason would call Alan and let him know that he could get that for his new grandson. If he hadn't already bought something else. If that was the case Jason would go get them. "While we were watching the show, they were advertising DVD's." Something else the little boy would be getting.

"He really loves trains, like Ben and dinosaurs." Elizabeth smiled. "Emily said you took Ben to the museum in New York City."

"Business trip. Johnny brought Ben and Emily. I arranged a night time visit to the History museum so that Johnny and Em could have a date night. It was fun. We can take Cam to New York. Has he ever been on a plane?" Jason finished his drink and put the mug in the dishwasher. It was full, another way his life had changed. It took him days to fill it up before.

"No, we did take the train from Portland to Canton. I couldn't handle the bus." The ride would have killed her. She handed over her mug and Jason started the dishwasher. "I should get some sleep, you too. Cameron is going to be very excited about our trip. In the morning I'd like to see if he'll let you ride with us."

"If not it will be fine." Jason was going to be patient and count his blessing. Cameron had let him read him a story, hopefully that would be a regular occurrence.

Jason walked Elizabeth upstairs. Outside her door he gave her another gentle kiss. "Good night Liz." He said softly.

"Night Jason." She gave him a small smile before entering the room and closing the door behind her. She was going to have really good dreams.

* * *

"So guess what." Elizabeth said as she and Cameron finished breakfast. Today it was oatmeal. Jason made them steel cut oats which they both really liked. "Jason said he would take us to the train museum today."

The little boys eyes got wide and he looked over at Jason before looking back at his mom.

"You want to go?" Elizabeth asked her clearly excited son. The little boy nodded quickly. "Would it be okay if Jason rode in the car with us?" She was using the trip as a bribe but sometimes you had to play dirty.

Cameron looked at her, then at Jason and then back to his mom. He nodded.

"Good. Go brush your teeth." Elizabeth said smiling wide. When he was gone she looked over at Jason who was smiling too. "Try not to curse or get upset while driving." She had no idea what he was like behind the wheel.

"I won't do anything to scare him." Jason knew this was another test. He would take as many as were necessary to earn Cameron's trust.

"I'm going to go brush my teeth too, are we leaving when I get back down?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Yeah, I'll met you in the living room." Jason wanted to finish his coffee and calm some. His heart had been beating hard waiting for Cameron's response.

While they were upstairs Jason took the opportunity to make some calls. First up was his dad. "Good morning."

"Jason, how are you?" Alan walked out onto the terrace. The front room was loud because Tracy was on the phone arguing with Dillon, again.

"Good." Jason chuckled he had heard his aunt in the background. "Have you and mom gone shopping yet?"

"No." Alan said frowning. "Yesterday was a mess." Meetings and several emergency surgeries took up their day. "We are going this morning, since neither one of us is in today. Emily said Cameron likes trains."

"Chuggin Charlie to be more precise." Jason wanted to make sure his dad got the right thing. "He only has Charlie. Don't get the DVD's, I'd like to do that."

"Okay. There are other trains for kids his age." Edward was a train buff, he would know what to get. Alan would ask him when he went back in. "May we get those too? We can keep them here at the house. I was thinking we could move Ben's playroom to one of the bigger rooms here on the first floor so there is room for Cameron and his things." Alan knew the boys would want to be together.

Jason started laughing he couldn't help it. "Try not to get carried away. I'm not sure when Cameron is going to make it over to the mansion."

"He can take his time. When he's ready call your mother, she'll make sure the way is paved." In other words when Cameron came over the only people here would be him, her, mother, and father. Monica would probably tell Edward to behave or get tossed out too.

"Will do. I need to make more calls so I'll talk to you later." Jason said hanging up. He called Francis next. "Hey, I need some shopping done do you think Maxie will help me?"

"More clothes?" Despite it being Saturday Francis was at the office.

"No books." Jason cleared up.

"Your best bet would be Georgie." Francis wasn't sure Maxie knew where the book store was. "You could just download them to your tablet."

"There for Cameron, I think Elizabeth would like for him to have real books." But they did make kid friendly tablets. Ben had one, Jason would call Spinelli and get him started on that. "Chuggin Charlie and Dr. Seuss." The latter were classic and Jason wanted his son to have them. "The whole set for both."

"I'll call Georgie and see if she's free." Francis figured she wouldn't mind. "Also, I'm supposed to tell you that she doesn't have any night classes this semester." She was free to babysit.

"Good to know." Jason would wait for Liz's approval. "Thanks Francis. Tell Georgie she can get some books for herself too." He knew she wouldn't take any money for doing him this favor.

"Yup." The lawyer said before ending the call.

Jason had time to make one more call. He was putting his phone away when Liz and Cameron walked back into the kitchen. "We are ready to go." She announced. Upstairs Cameron had talked excitedly about the trip. It took him twice as long as normal to brush his teeth.

"Do we need to bring anything?" Jason asked as they grabbed their jackets.

"There are snacks and games in the car. The ride is an hour right?" Elizabeth couldn't take Cameron before because you needed to drive to get there.

"Yeah, on your next day off I want to have a DVD player installed in your car." Jason knew Emily's car had one. It was helpful on long drives. "My car already has one, do you think Cameron would mind riding in it?"

"Cameron, would you like to ride in Jason's car?" Elizabeth asked the little boy. Cameron shook his head no. "Not today."

"Not a problem." Jason assured her. Looking down at his son who was behind his mother's legs he smiled so Cameron would know he wasn't upset. In the garage he got out first and they followed. Once again Cameron stopped to look at the bike before getting in the car.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	17. Chapter 17

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

The train information in this chapter comes from Wikipedia

* * *

Chapter 17

During the ride up Jason learned that Cameron liked to listen to music in the car. Elizabeth didn't play kids songs. She told Jason that too much of that could make you homicidal. Instead she played classical music. The little boy really liked anything that featured the cello. They listened to tapes in their motel rooms and at the house. Since this car didn't have a cassette player she was going to have to get some CDs. For now she turned on the radio. Today if they got a break Jason would call and have some sent to the house.

They pulled up to the brick and glass building and Cameron was leaning as far out of his seat as he could. From the parking lot you could see into the main hall and several steam engines were displayed. Jason got out of the car nodding to Milo and Kyle who had followed them. On the other side Elizabeth was talking to Cameron. Laying down the rules for the outing. The most important of which was staying with the group.

She took his hand and everyone started for the main entrance. The guys were hanging back a bit so as to not crowd Cameron. Before they reached the door he stopped and tugged on Elizabeth's hand. She bent down for a quick discussion nodding her head at the end.

Cameron looked at Jason, and then back up to his mom. With her hand holding his they walked back to where the big man was standing. Cameron was only a little scared but mommy said it was okay. She didn't tell lies. Slowly, in case mommy was wrong, he wrapped his hand around two of Jason's fingers.

Jason looked down at the little boy who was looking at his shoes. That Cameron wanted to hold his hand too made the mob boss smile. He swore his chest puffed out from the trust that was being extended.

"Okay, it's time to go see some trains." Elizabeth said smiling wide, leading her guys into the building.

* * *

Jason got them a membership and they walked into the main hall. It was huge and about twenty steam engines were on display. Mammoth machines that once crisscrossed America delivering people, animals, and goods from one coast to the other. The large space was on the cool side, but that wasn't why Cameron was trembling. It was from excitement.

"This is pretty cool." Milo said softly grinning.

"I've never been here, but I wanted to come." Kyle said in agreement. He liked trains too.

"Which one would you like to see first?" Elizabeth asked her son.

He released Jason's hand and shyly pointed to the closest engine. He looked at his mom and then up at Jason to make sure it was okay. Jason was the one who nodded and Cameron walked over to have a closer look at the machine.

* * *

Jason hadn't really ever given trains much thought. Turned out they were pretty fascinating. He was a history buff so to get an up close look at the machines that helped make the country what it was today interested him. Most of the trains had large plagues in front of them telling you what they did and what part of the country they ran across.

Some trains were special. He also learned they were divided into classes, something he didn't know. Most classes were by number but some had names. The Baltimore & Ohio class, The PRR (Pennsylvania Rail Road), The Great Western, Southern, and The Union Pacific Big Boy. That last class were among the largest trains to run on American rails.

The Big Boy engines seemed to be Cameron's favorites. They stopped in front of one of two from that class and the little boy gently touched the colorful display. Elizabeth lifted him onto her hip so that he could see it. At his whisper she looked over to Jason. "Cameron would like to know if you would please read that."

"Sure buddy." Jason looked it over quickly before starting. "Union Pacific (UP) introduced the Challenger-type (4-6-6-4) locomotives in 1936 on its main line across Wyoming. For most of the way, the maximum grade is 0.82% in either direction, but the climb eastward from Ogden, Utah into the Wasatch Range reached 1.14%. Hauling a 3,600-short-ton (3,300 t; 3,200-long-ton) freight train demanded double heading and helper operations, and adding and removing helper engines slowed operations.

The answer was to design a new locomotive, but for such locomotives to be worthwhile, they had to be faster and more powerful than slower locomotives like earlier compound 2-8-8-0s that UP tried after World War I. To avoid locomotive changes, the new class would need to pull long trains at sustained speed—60 miles per hour (100 km/h)—once past mountain grades. (The 1950s Wyoming Division timetables allowed them to travel at 50 mph (80 km/h) or less, passenger or freight.)

Led by mechanic Otto Jabelmann, the railroad's design team worked with Alco to re-examine their Challengers. They found that the goals could be achieved by making several changes to the Challenger design, including enlarging the firebox to approximately 235 by 96 inches (5.97 m × 2.44 m) (about 155 sq. ft. or 14.4 m2), lengthening the boiler, adding four driving wheels and reducing the size of the driving wheels from 69 to 68 in (1,753 to 1,727 mm).

The Big Boys are articulated, like the Mallet locomotive design. They were designed for stability at 60 miles per hour (100 km/h). They were built with a wide margin of reliability and safety, as they normally operated well below that speed in freight service. Peak horsepower was reached at about 35 mph (56 km/h); optimal tractive effort, at about 10 mph (16 km/h).

Without the tender, the Big Boy had the longest engine body of any reciprocating steam locomotive." Jason finished up. "Pretty cool, huh?"

Cameron nodded even though he didn't understand most of that. He squirmed wanting to get down. This train was one that could be explored and he wanted to look inside. Mommy came with him and they looked at the knobs and button. They got to turn the wheel and look at the firebox. It was the coolest thing ever. Leaning out the window Cameron waved to Jason, Milo, and mommy's guard whose name he didn't know yet.

Elizabeth came out first and Jason came over to help her down. "There's a camera on your phone." He said pointing up to Cameron who was framed in the window.

"Cameron, smile." She called out and when he did she snapped the picture. "He won't ever forget this Jason, thank you."

"I'm having fun too. When's he older if he still likes trains we could maybe do a model. Edward can recommend a good one." Jason watched Cameron carefully climb down. He shyly pointed to the next engine and when he got approval dashed off to check it out. The adults all trailed behind.

* * *

They took a break for lunch. When he was really enjoying something Cameron could be mulish about stopping. That was not a problem today because the restaurant was housed in an actual train car. He couldn't wait to go, and the promise of more trains after they finished eating got him to clean his plate.

The afternoon was spent in the outer train yard. This area housed the diesel engines as well as a few steam engines. These weren't restored yet so Cameron couldn't climb aboard, but he still enjoyed getting to see them.

The highlight of the day came when they got to ride on one of the steam engine pulled trains. Everyday there was a one hour round trip excursion. Today's engine was a Great Western out of Colorado. They sat up front in one of the open air cars and Cameron grinned the entire time. As far Elizabeth could tell this was the best day of Cameron's life.

"Ready to go home?" Elizabeth asked as Cameron's eyes began to droop. It was only three but he had skipped his nap. He'd sleep on the ride home and be ready for dinner with Ben.

Cameron simply let his head fall to his mother's shoulder as he shook it no. He wanted to see more trains, but he was so tired. He was having the bestest time.

"We can come back again." Jason said softly, noticing the little guy fighting sleep.

"How does that sound, would you like to come back sometime?" Elizabeth asked rubbing his back to help him relax.

"Kay." He said on the softest whisper that only his mom could hear before succumbing to exhaustion.

"We can head home now." Elizabeth said on a soft laugh. "Would you like to carry him to the car?" She could see the desire in Jason's eyes.

"Yeah." He gently took the sleeping child and this time Cameron cuddled closer. At the car Jason didn't want to let him go, but strapped him in. "Will he sleep the whole way back?"

"Probably." Elizabeth got in when Jason opened the door. "Is the painting done?"

"The job was finished a couple of hours ago. Johnny went over to check he sent me a text saying it looks good." Jason was anxious to see both spaces, especially Cameron's.

* * *

Jason put Cameron on the couch and ran up the steps. He heard Elizabeth following him. "Can you look in your room and make sure you're happy with what was done?" He didn't want to violate her space by walking in without her permission.

"Sure." Elizabeth opened the door and smiled. The light green was very peaceful. A new comforter in dark green was across the queen sized bed. The furniture gleamed in the sunlight that came in through the window. Gauzy white curtains were framed by darker green floor length curtains. This room would give her some serenity at the end of the day. "It's perfect." She wondered how long she would use it for.

"Good." He wanted her happy in the space. Hopefully she wouldn't be using it for too long. Jason wanted her in his room. "I want to peek in Cameron's room before he wakes up."

"Me too." Elizabeth admitted. "After this we'll go get him. If he sleeps too long he will have trouble sleeping tonight."

Jason opened the door and they stepped inside. He couldn't help but smile at what greeted him.

"Jason he is going to love it." Elizabeth said putting her hand on his arm. The blue was perfect. The train bed was assembled and on one side of the room with Chuggin Charlie linens that matched the curtains. The closet door had been painted blue, red and yellow with Charlie's number on the top inset. On the far side of the room there was a desk for Cameron to draw at, a book shelf filled with books and a train table with wooden tracks already assembled in a lay out just waiting for the little boy to come play. Just below the ceiling a border ran around the room of Charlie and his friends. That was what Jason had called earlier to arrange.

"The train table and trains are from Alan and Monica." They could see the filled bins from the doorway. Behind the train table were low freestanding shelves with buildings from the island the locomotives lived on. Cameron could live out any scenario his imagination came up with.

"That was incredibly generous of them." Elizabeth said softly. Especially considering they hadn't even met Cameron yet. "We should go get him. He can start exploring before dinner."

"Do you think he'll let me read him another story tonight?" Jason asked hopefully.

"I think that can be arranged." Elizabeth said taking his hand in hers as they went to get their son.

* * *

Dinner was fun and Jason did indeed get to read Cameron another bed time story. The little boy had spent a good fifteen minutes looking through his new library trying to figure out which story he wanted to hear. Once again he fell asleep on Elizabeth's lap and Jason got to carry him upstairs.

"So, more hot chocolate?" Jason asked as they were standing in the hall.

"You had four brownies after dinner so I don't think so." Elizabeth arched an eyebrow at her husband. "More chocolate is the last thing you need. I thought I was bad."

"Johnny had four too." Jason pointed out.

"Yeah and Emily was less than pleased. I told her that she could keep what was left." Which ended up being only one of the decadent squares.

"You added pretzels to this batch." Jason had loved it.

"Brownies are a good medium to play with. Salt also makes chocolate deeper. Pretzels are one of my favorite add-ins." She told him as she reached for two mugs. Tonight they would have herbal tea. Peppermint for him and apple cinnamon for her.

"What else do you put in?" Jason said back and watched her. This was the second night in a row they ended up in the kitchen. He hoped this became a tradition. It was a nice way to end the night.

"Cameron likes it when I add raspberries. For parties, when I used to go, I would add chili powder. Coconut is good and then of course there are nuts." Elizabeth turned on the electric kettle. "I have also been known to add candy for birthdays."

"My birthday is in September." Jason grinned.

"I'll remember that. Mine is in November." Elizabeth knew he was going to ask. "Cameron's is in May. A couple of weeks from now."

"Would he like a party?" Jason would arrange something. Ben was probably having a party in June for his birthday.

"Probably not. Too much noise." Elizabeth was hoping that would change.

"How about a trip. I can take you guys anywhere he would want to go." Jason had a destination in mind if she said yes.

"He might like that." Elizabeth knew low key was best.

"Johnny has a place in St. Croix." He knew his partner wouldn't mind them going.

"Maybe something closer to home." Elizabeth suggested. She had a feeling she was going to have to watch Jason when it came to gift giving.

"I'll look into something we can all do." Jason would do an internet search. The tablet would make a good gift to start. "Did you have fun today?"

"I did. It was nice to get out." Elizabeth missed days like this. Decidedly normal days. "This is my favorite part so far."

"Mine too." Jason admitted reaching out to cover her hand with his. She blushed and he thought it was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. "Will you and Cameron come to mass with me tomorrow?"

"We go to the early mass at Queen of Angels, there are less people in case Cameron gets fussy, but he's usually pretty good. I think he likes the music." Elizabeth explained.

"I can go to that one." Jason had no problem with that. He normally went to the ten o'clock mass, which was pretty crowded. "My parents may be there."

"That's fine, we can start getting Cameron used to seeing them. Looking at them and waving from across the room is a safe way to introduce them. He adapts pretty quickly once he feels safe. Before Portland we spent a stretch in Utah and Cameron had been adjusting wonderfully until we had to leave." She explained.

"You won't have to leave here." Jason promised.

"I know." Elizabeth squeezed his hand. She knew it was a promise Jason was going to keep.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	18. Chapter 18

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 18

Mass with his family was wonderful. Alan and Monica did indeed attend the early service. From their pew the Morgans waved. Jason listened as Elizabeth explained to their son that the older couple were Jason's parents, which made them his grandparents. While they were on the topic of family Liz took a minute to tell Cameron that he and Ben were now cousins. The smile that lit up the little boy's face said he really liked that last part.

After the Mass ended, Jason took a second to speak to his parents. He knew that they would invite them back to the mansion to eat. It was an invitation he would be declining. Even without Liz and Cameron to consider, Jason rarely went to brunch unless Lila requested it. On weeknights the family was busy. Work and social lives kept them occupied. On a Sunday everyone was usually home. That was a hornet's nest best avoided.

While Jason took a few moments to talk with his parents Elizabeth looked around the nave of the church and watched folks socialize. She spotted Max, Milo, and Kyle. They were with a few other guys who Liz didn't know but guessed they were Jason's men. She and Cam were still sitting in their pew. "Did you like the music?"

"I like the big piano." Cameron said pointing.

"That's an organ. It's like a piano, but the sound comes from the big pipes connected to the keyboard." She would have to look that up to see if she explained it correctly. Cameron had reached the point where he asked a lot of questions about the world around him. Somethings she knew, others she didn't.

"Organ." Cameron said repeating what mommy told him. He looked and noticed that some of the pipes went almost all the way to the ceilings and that there were a lot of them. They were all different sizes but each one had a piece cut out. He wondered why that was.

Looking over he saw Jason talking to the man and lady mommy said were his Grandparents. He never had any of those before. They sometimes came to the daycare to have a visit with Ben. The big man liked the fish crackers and the lady like the ginger cookies. He wondered if he could have snack with them now too. If they were Jason's parents they would probably be nice too. He thought he might like having Grandparents to share with Ben.

Looking around more he stopped at the windows. He really liked the windows. They were lots of nice colors and when the sun came through them they painted the floor colors too. The part where the man in the white coat talked a lot was kind of boring, but Cameron stayed quiet. It helped that he could sit on mommy's lap. Maybe next time he might sit on Jason's lap. "Mommy?"

"Yes baby?" She had been watching Cameron look at the windows so she thought that he was going to ask a question about that.

"Do you think Jason will want to be my new daddy?" He asked quietly. He would be so good if that happened.

"I think Jason would love to be your new daddy." Elizabeth answered smiling. "Do you want to ask him?"

"Can you ask him?" Cameron was still scared.

"No." Elizabeth hoped she wasn't being mean. "If you want him to be your daddy, you have to ask." It was a small push, one her son needed. "You don't have to do it right away. You can take time to think about it."

"Cause it's important?" Cameron asked thinking about how mommy said you sometimes need to think about important things.

"Exactly." Elizabeth said rubbing his back. Cameron pointed and she turned to see an older man standing at the end of the pew. Behind him Jason's guys were moving quickly in their direction. Before the older man could speak Max reached him.

"Mr. Scully." Max greeted the other mob boss.

"Max." Joe Scully Jr. responded.

"Can I help you?" Max positioned himself between Mrs. Morgan and Jason's son and the mob boss.

"I was going to introduce myself to Mrs. Morgan and offer her my congratulations." Joe Scully Jr. responded. The woman was very pretty. Looked like Morgan was trading up.

"I'm sure Jason will make introductions the next time everyone is altogether. Until then it would be best if you left." Max was smiling and the request sounded polite, but it really was not.

"Tell Jason that I will be in touch." Joe nodded in Elizabeth's direction before walking off.

"We should go to the car." Max instructed. They could secure the mother and son better in the vehicle. "Call Jason and tell him to meet us there." Jason was walking his parents to their car. "Mrs. Morgan." Max didn't want to crowd her, but they needed to move.

Without a word Elizabeth picked Cameron up and they walked from the building. She had just closed his door when Jason jogged up. "We are fine." She spoke before he could.

He looked her over before nodding. Opening her door he held it until she got in. He took his place behind the wheel and turned on the radio. The speakers were set to the rear and Jason knew Cameron wouldn't hear them. "Was Cameron upset?"

"Not really. The other man didn't get close. We couldn't even hear his short conversation with Max." Elizabeth instinctively got that she needed to be calm because Jason was upset. "Who was that man?"

"Joe Scully Jr. He is the head of another family, in Rochester." There was no reason for Scully to be at Queen of Angels this morning unless he was doing business in Port Charles. Jason would check with Johnny. The head of another organization should not be in their territory without them knowing.

"Is he your enemy?" Elizabeth peeked in the back of the car and saw that Cameron was looking out the window.

"Not exactly. He was Sonny's enemy." Both Jason and Johnny suspected that Scully was behind the car bomb. "We haven't had any issues with him since my former partner's death." If Scully wanted to keep it that way he would stay away from Elizabeth. "If he approaches you let Kyle handle it."

"Okay." Elizabeth instantly agreed.

"More than likely he was curious." Jason knew that Scully referred to Elizabeth as Mrs. Morgan, so the news that he was married had gotten out. The same type of curiosity had cropped up around his first two marriages and when Johnny married Emily. Anyone wishing to test how secure Elizabeth and Cameron's security was would not like the response they provoked.

* * *

Jason didn't relax until they were in the garage. As they parked Johnny walked over. "Max called me." The big guy was at the church. Each week a different senior guard stayed at the building until both bosses had attended mass. Jason and Johnny almost never went at the same time so that if one was hurt the other could still run things. "Scully shouldn't be here."

"He wanted to see Elizabeth." Jason told his partner.

"Should we send him a message that another look would be a mistake?" Johnny drew a hard line where family was concerned. He grew up on the streets so all his family was here. He protected them fiercely.

"Yes." Jason would have made a call before, but not now. Now was the time to make a statement. "I'll send Cody."

"I already ordered security tightened on our holdings." Which after last year now included Crimson Pointe. Scully would be stupid to start a war he wouldn't win, but if he wanted his territory taken Johnny would be happy to do so. "How far will he push it?" Johnny didn't think far.

"Not too far." Jason's words echoed Johnny's thoughts. "If he does I'll put a bullet in his head myself. He knows that." They didn't respond after Sonny's death because Sonny had it coming. He had been the one provoking Joe Jr. This situation was different.

Johnny looked at Jason. Now that his blonde partner had found the other half of his soul he'd scorched the earth to protect that. Jason's reputation was already one of a man you didn't screw over. People were about to learn that what came before now was nothing. "Get them upstairs. You got some deliveries." Johnny said grinning.

"Great." Jason knew what that meant. "We will be home later if Ben wants to come play. Cameron has new toys and a new room to show off."

"I'll let Em know." Johnny said laughing. His family was waiting in the car.

* * *

Cameron held his mommy's hand in the elevator but today he didn't hide behind her legs. Jason noted that and smiled. It was just the three of them in the lift and the little boy was feeling comfortable enough to stand next to his mother. All these steps were small, but at the same time huge. "Johnny said we got some deliveries. Most likely wedding gifts. Everything will already be opened." The boxes were inspected.

"Is that normal?" Elizabeth asked looking over at Jason. "If I order something in the mail it will get opened before it comes up." She didn't really like that. Not that she planned on ordering a lot of things.

"No, most things are scanned for suspicious materials." They had the same high tech equipment airports used. "These are from other families so they get a more thorough inspection. Our organization doesn't have many enemies, but we still have to be cautious." Both he and Johnny were considered easy to get along with. They also were fair in business dealings. It hadn't taken long for others to see that they were not following Sonny's business model.

"Okay." Elizabeth could understand that. "So what do you think they sent? We aren't registered anywhere."

"I have no clue." Jason said as they stepped off the elevator. Both Courtney and Sam had registered and they ended up with crap they didn't need. Who needs a silverware setting with nine pieces for each person? Opening the door he just shook his head at all the boxes.

"Okay then." Elizabeth said looking at the piles. There had to fifty boxes in the living room. "Is this all of it?"

"Probably not." Jason told her.

Cameron was looking at the boxes with wide eyes. It wasn't Christmas so why were all these boxes here? He looked up at his mommy and tugged on her hand. When she looked down he pointed.

"When you get married, people send you presents." Elizabeth explained. "You want to help me look inside the boxes?"

The little boy nodded.

"Okay, let's get changed and we'll get to it." Elizabeth said leading him upstairs.

* * *

Ten minutes later the Morgans were in the living room on the couch. Elizabeth was in the middle of her guys. "So where should we start?" She asked Cameron. The little boy stood up and placed a box on the coffee table. "I think we should let Cam decide which boxes we open." That would give him a job.

"Okay." Jason said nodding. "Just let me know if a box is too heavy and I'll help you."

Cameron nodded.

Elizabeth took the lid off. "It's a tablet." Top of the line and the current model. "From the Rozanovich family."

"You can keep that." Jason told Elizabeth.

"Are you sure?" She knew how to use one because they had them at work. She should probably give this to Cameron.

"I have one." Jason leaned closer to her. "Spinelli is setting one up for Cameron, for his birthday." The little boy wasn't paying them any attention he was trying to decide which box would be next.

"Oh, okay." Elizabeth put the gift aside. "What's next?" Cameron grabbed a box marked fragile. "Careful." She said as she helped him set it down. "It's a punch bowl."

After his other marriages ended Jason had gotten rid of everything associated with them. Furniture and gifts. Both times he'd had punch bowls. "You'll have a side board in the dining room right?"

"I guess. That and a china hutch. This will disappear inside and collect dust." Even with family over they wouldn't need a punch bowl that was for parties. She wasn't a party throwing kind of person. "Can we re-gift?"

"No." Jason shook his head. "On the off chance we have any of these people over we need to be able to pull out their gift. Hold on." Jason got a pad and pen. "We need to keep track of who gave us what so that way it will be easier. Anything we don't need for everyday life can be stored."

"Next gift." Elizabeth requested.

Cameron brought over a small box.

"This is from Johnny Zacchara." Elizabeth looked at Jason before opening the box. "It's a car key and a picture."

Jason took the picture. "A Shelby Cobra. A car from Johnny is not surprising. Look at the label." He said laughing.

Elizabeth flipped the dangling tab. "For Cameron. He gave our almost four year old son a car?"

"A classic car." It was a blue with white racing stripes, nineteen sixty seven mint condition car. "He gave one to Ben when he was born. Ben's is red." Jason realized that Emily had the same look on her face Liz currently was sporting. "We will store it until Cameron is sixteen."

"Really?" Elizabeth just looked at her husband.

"Yeah, we have secure storage. Before the boys can drive them they'll need to overhauled and cleaned, but the body and most of the parts will still be fine." Jason wrote the gift down. "What's next buddy?"

Cameron was struggling to pull a box over. Finally he looked over at Jason.

Getting the message Jason stood up and slowly walked over. When he was standing next to his son he looked down and smiled. The little guy was still apprehensive but he hadn't run. "I'll get it."

"Lift with your knees." Elizabeth reminded being cheeky, she also noticed how close they were standing. Jason did and placed the box in front of her. "It's wine."

"No, it's whisky." Jason told her looking at the case. "Macallan."

"Is that good?" Elizabeth was holding a bottle, she knew nothing about whisky.

Jason took the bottle and put it back in the case. "It's forty year old whisky from a master. Each bottle is worth about ten thousand dollars."

"Jason there are twelve bottles here." Her eyes were huge. Trying to imagine paying that much was hard enough, to then to give it away left her baffled.

"It's from Duke Lavery, isn't it?" Jason couldn't see the card.

"Uh, yeah. He's a friend?" Probably a good one.

"He is. Johnny and I helped him out last year." Saved his life was more accurate. Johnny would have mentioned the marriage.

"Do you drink whiskey?" Elizabeth asked her husband.

"I do, but you don't open these bottles unless it's a very special occasion." Jason said laughing. "We will insure them and store them. Don't tell Johnny."

"Will he want to drink them?" Elizabeth asked putting the lid back on the box.

"No, he will go on a rant about Scottish versus Irish whiskey. He and Duke can go for hours." Jason said shaking his head. "What's next?"

The pile grew. Housewares were the biggest area. Plates, glassware, stemware, sets of pots the list went on and on. There were several more cars. All of which would be inspected before being stored. Two people gave them race horses. More alcohol was among the gifts. Some rare and some not. What impressed Elizabeth the most however were that there were gifts for Cameron included. Her son really liked the bicycle that came from Lorenzo Alcazar, who it turned out was the little boy's uncle through marriage. "I'll write up the thank you notes and you can sign them when I'm done."

"I'll address the envelopes." Jason wanted to split the work.

"Sounds good. Now I need to make lunch and then Cameron and I will get started on dinner." They were finally having the pot roast.

"Cameron do you want to help your mom cook or help me clean up?" Packing material littered the room.

Cameron grabbed his mother's hand and they left the room.

"He might be quiet but he isn't stupid." Jason muttered grabbing the trash bag to get started.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	19. Chapter 19

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Guest Reviewer: Thanks for the review, I will not be answering your question. I will say that the main plot line of the story is the relationship of the Morgan family, especially the bonding between Jason and Cameron. Everything else spins out from there. So what you described as filler, is not ending anytime soon.

* * *

Chapter 19

Monday morning started out great. Elizabeth was due at the hospital at seven, so she got her and Cameron ready. On early days they often had cereal but when they walked into the kitchen Jason was waiting. He made them pancakes before sending them off to work. He even checked to make sure that she had enough money for her and Cameron to buy lunch. It made the nurse practitioner feel very cherished.

That good feeling lasted through the daycare drop off. Ben was already there, Emily had an early consultation, so Cameron had someone to play with. Milo and Adam were not permitted in the center, but stationed themselves in the lounge just down the hall. They could be with their charges in under thirty seconds. Each man was reading a book as she walked by and waved.

The good feeling crumbled like wet sand in the locker room. Despite not really getting along Leyla and Elizabeth's lockers happened to be right next to one another. When their shifts overlapped or they worked the same one they generally saw one another. Elizabeth pretty much ignored Leyla and most days the other nurse practitioner did the same. But today there was something to talk about. The whole hospital had been buzzing about it since Friday afternoon when the announcement offering congratulations to the newly married Elizabeth went out from HR.

"Well, if it isn't Elizabeth Morgan." Leyla started right in. With the staff change happening they had a pretty good sized audience. "I guess congratulations are due, funny you didn't strike me as the bad boy type."

"Since we've had maybe five conversations, all of them about work, I shouldn't have struck you anyway." Elizabeth commented. "If you have to guess at congratulations then you shouldn't extend them." She continued hanging up her jacket.

Leyla just narrowed her eyes. Elizabeth was quiet so she had assumed that she was also meek. "I have to give it to you, you moved pretty fast. Not even six months here and you are the wife of a board member and the daughter in-law to the Chiefs of Staff and Surgery. Well done." Leyla smirked she could hear the other people in the locker room whispering.

Elizabeth put on her scrubs and work shoes. Being bullied was not a new concept for her. She was usually the smallest kid in every class and that was a target some couldn't resist. Leyla didn't worry her. "Well if that's the case. If I now have all those great connections then I guess I'll be getting a lot of new friends. You know the ones I mean, the ones who were your friend because they thought you could do things for them." The petite brunette pointed out closing the locker. "Or did you not think I knew what you did. I didn't realized you felt so threatened by me. You didn't even know me and you worried about what I could take from you."

"I guess you'll be using those connections to secure the best shifts." Leyla could still make it so that Liz didn't have any friends. She was the queen bee here and when Epiphany retired she was going to be head nurse. Elizabeth was the only one standing in her way.

"I will work the shifts I'm assigned." Elizabeth wasn't stupid she knew that now everyone would be watching everything she did. Looking for signs of favoritism. Leyla had effectively ostracized her again. As moves went it was a good one. Epiphany would probably give her crap shifts just to avoid the look of impropriety. "Just like everyone else. Except for you. When was the last time you worked a weekend again?" The other nurse was also coming on duty. "Or worked in the ER? I guess all those doctors you service make sure you get the good shifts." By service Liz meant sex. It was a well-known fact that Leyla had bedded several doctors in the search for a rich husband.

An audible gasp went up and no one even pretended to not be listening.

"You bitch." Leyla stood up.

"I'll see you in HR. That's sexual harassment." Elizabeth looked around her. "I have plenty of witnesses." As the wife of a board member they wouldn't lie about her. "You're just jealous because I got what you wanted. You think no one noticed how you always seemed to be front and center whenever Jason walked through. Or how you wore scrubs a size too small to better show off your assets. Assets that didn't even turn his head. It's not my fault Jason wasn't interested in you." Elizabeth told the other woman. "I hear Jasper Jacks has a single brother." She arched her eyebrow.

Before Leyla could reply a voice boomed overhead. "Why do I not have any nurses on the floor?" Epiphany yelled. She had walked in while Elizabeth was handing Leyla her ass. Scrub clad workers scrambled to get to their stations. Neither Leyla nor Elizabeth moved. "Is there a problem?" Epiphany did schedule Leyla for the ER and the other nurse always managed to get out of it.

"I'd like to file a sexual harassment claim against Leyla." Elizabeth looked at her supervisor. "She called me a bitch."

"Please." Leyla said rolling her eyes. "That isn't sexual harassment." This was her hospital and Elizabeth needed to learn that.

"Actually it is." Epiphany told the nurse. "I'll file the complaint. HR will call you. Who are your witnesses?"

"I heard it." Robin said coming around the lockers. Leyla had been a pain in her ass since Patrick arrived. Robin wanted the other doctor and so did the nurse. Robin wasn't going to give him sex in a supply closet so Leyla was winning that battle. "You should also file a hostile work environment complaint."

Leyla just glared at the doctor.

While Elizabeth appreciated the support, she knew Robin had her own agenda. "That's okay, but thank you for the suggestion. Any of the nurses currently working will back me up."

"I can too." Maggie Smith was also in scrubs. "I heard it." Women in the medical field struggled enough without turning on each other. Elizabeth came in, worked hard, and didn't bother anyone. Leyla was jealous and petty.

"I'll put your names down. You two." Epiphany pointed to her nurse practitioners. "One of you is needed in the ER, the other in the clinic."

"I'll take the ER." Leyla still had seniority. She wasn't going to get fired, but she might be looking at a write up.

"Fine." Epiphany felt sorry for Leyla. Dr. Ford was working today. The two did not get along. "You get the clinic."

"Yes ma'am." Elizabeth didn't complain. She was here to work where Epiphany put her. The clinic really was the harder of the two but the doctor on duty would be glad for the assistance. She turned on her heal and walked away.

Outside Nadine was waiting. "Where are you today?"

"The clinic." Elizabeth said calling for the elevator.

"Cool, me too." She had heard the confrontation as well. "You did good. Most people back down from Leyla." Nadine didn't, but they didn't cross paths very often.

"She's a bully." Elizabeth said stepping inside the box. Kyle followed her.

"That she is." Nadine leaned in. "Thanks for the assist." She was blushing.

"With Max?" Liz whispered back.

"Yeah, we are going out on Thursday." Nadine nodded.

"Go girl." Elizabeth was happy for her friend.

"You go girl. Jason is a great catch." Nadine spied the two rings. "You'll have to give me the details, during break." Both women looked at the full to capacity waiting room. "If we get one."

"Grab a chart." Elizabeth said thinking it was going to be a long day.

* * *

Jason had left the penthouse with Elizabeth and Cameron. Getting up and making them breakfast was the best way to start his day. The little boy really seemed to like pancakes. He ate four of them. Waving to them as they pulled out Jason mentally shifted modes. From husband and dad to mob boss. He parked his bike and walked into his office at the warehouse. Johnny got the office behind the coffee shop.

He was sipping coffee when there was a knock on his open door. "Mac thanks for stopping by."

"No problem." The older man helped himself to some coffee and sat down. Mac ran a very successful private investigation firm. Jason and Johnny were good clients. Not once did they ever ask him to do anything illegal, which would probably surprise people. Mac was guessing they had other guys for that. "I figured you would want to know when Jesse left."

"Thanks." Jason sat down. "When will he land?"

"About four hours." Mac told him. "I gave him all the information that Francis sent over. If Spencer is there Jesse will find him. If not then he'll just get more info on Donnelly. I heard from my guy late last night. Donnelly was a cop in Texas but quit after he was accused of taking bribes. He moved to Colorado when he was hired by his friend Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Sr. who was the mayor at the time."

Jason nodded. "Did you locate the dad?" It wasn't vital but Jason wanted to make sure no problem would come from that sector.

"No, but from what I can gather, from here, father and son are tight. Luke may know where his boy is." Mac reported.

"If you find Luke let me know, I'll send one of my guys to get him." Jason told the investigator.

"Can I talk to you about something unrelated to the case." Mac had a good relationship with the mob boss.

"Sure." Jason had time.

"Jesse is interested in working in the business." Mac had not been pleased when his nephew brought that up. "I'd rather he take over my business but I don't see that happening. If he's going to work for anyone I'd prefer it be you. If you have an opening."

"He would start at the bottom like all the new guys." Normally that meant here in the warehouse, until he proved himself. However Jesse had skills from working for Mac, so they'd need to see where he fit best.

"I told him that." Mac wasn't asking for special treatment.

"You want me to make him miserable." Jason could be a mean son of a bitch when he tried. "Scare him back to you?"

"No, give him an honest shot. If it doesn't work out, can you make it so that no one else will hire him?" Mac hated to be devious, but other mob bosses may not be as moral. Jason and Johnny didn't run weapons, drugs, or girls.

"I'll give him a chance and if he walks no one will else will hire him." Jason promised. He thought Jesse would do well. The kid was smart and could think on his feet. "If he works out will it cause friction between you two?"

"No." Mac assured the younger man. "I told Jesse to report to me." That way there will be no direct link to Jason. "When I hear back I'll call you."

"Sounds good." Jason stood up and shook the older man's hand. Now all he had to do was wait. Something he wasn't always good at.

* * *

"Elizabeth?" Georgie asked walking up.

"Hi." Elizabeth stood up and smiled at the young girl. "It's nice to meet you Georgie. Have a seat." They were in the cafeteria. Elizabeth was taking a quick break. She had already gone upstairs to visit with Cameron. Unfortunately lunch wasn't going to happen. After this quick meeting she needed to get back to work.

"Thanks. Uncle Francis said you might need a baby sitter." Georgie was always looking to earn some extra cash. She was hoping to spend next summer overseas exploring.

"I do Cameron has some special needs." Elizabeth started explaining the situation. "His dad hurt him very badly and he can be skittish around new people. So the first time I'd want to have you over while we are home. Just to see how it goes."

"I'm okay with that. Ben can come too if Emily is okay with that. It might help." Georgie hadn't ever baby sat anyone with these types of issues, but it didn't sound like Cameron was violent. She drew the line at violent kids. "I'm sure Diane would help if things got really rough." She really liked Francis's girlfriend. Hopefully her uncle would get his butt in gear and propose soon.

"You can't have your boyfriend over." Elizabeth hadn't met Spinelli yet.

Georgie rolled her eyes. She knew who Liz was referring to. "Spinelli and I aren't dating. I keep telling my uncle that and he doesn't believe me. So of course the other guys believe it too. We are best friends. Have been since we were both little." Spinelli and his Grandmother moved here when he was six. The older woman died shortly after they graduated high school. "But I wouldn't have company over while I'm working. Who is Cameron's guard?" Georgie knew how it worked.

"Milo." Elizabeth guessed the younger Giambetti didn't talk about work with Maxie.

"Cool. I get along well with him and Adam, so that will help. Jason already knows me well." The blonde was quiet, but Georgie knew that he liked her better than he liked Maxie. Not that he disliked her sister, Maxie just talked too much. "I have my references." Georgie was treating this like any other job. She wasn't assuming connections meant she didn't have to be professional. "I'm also available over the summer."

Elizabeth looked the resume over. She noted that Georgie was first aid certified, CPR certified, and life guard certified. "What are your rates?"

Georgie smiled. "Five dollars an hour, but if Jason is like Johnny he will want a flat rate."

"That's not fair to you. What if we get held up?" Elizabeth frowned.

Georgie liked her already. She was ready to go to battle to fix an injustice. "It's fine. I don't discuss what other clients pay me, but I'm not being taken advantage of." If anything it was the other way around. Johnny paid her one hundred dollars for the night, even if it was only two hours. Georgie figured it all balanced out in the end, especially since he gave her a bonus at Christmas saying it was her retainer. Between him and Jason she wouldn't need any other clients.

"Let me look at my schedule and I'll call you to set up a time for you to meet Cameron." Elizabeth would ask Jason what this flat rate was.

"Sounds good. Also it's not on my resume, but I can cook as well." Georgie added. "In case you need me too."

"Good to know." Elizabeth looked at her watch. "I need to get back. Tell Em, I said hi. It was nice to meet you."

"Nice meeting you too, and congratulations." Georgie waved and headed back to the pediatric ward. Emily was there today. The doctor was an oncology fellow and was meeting with patients. Getting on the elevator Georgie couldn't help but grin, looks like Jason finally got himself a real woman. She hoped Sam was spinning in her grave.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	20. Chapter 20

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 20

Elizabeth leaned back against the rear wall of the elevator and gave a silent prayer of gratitude that the day was over. She was exhausted and hungry. The clinic had gone non-stop today. Not only had she not eaten since breakfast, but the shift had run long when an emergency came in and she had to take the patient to the ER. Thankfully Leyla was not around although Liz did hear one of the nurses muttering about prima donna attitudes. Apparently Leyla had left right at the end of her shift.

Dinner should be no fuss. They were having leftovers. The pot roast had been too big for them to eat in one sitting. This was intentional on her part. If you could get more than one meal from one cooking session it just saved time. Normally she and Cameron could eat a pot roast for a week, she did switch it up to keep it interesting. Tonight she was going to shred up what was left and they would have burritos. With spinach instead of lettuce and grilled zucchini inside the taco sauce. Tomorrow she'd need to cook something else, now that she was feeding Jason her recipes didn't last as long.

Of course her new hubby might not like leftovers, not everyone did. He grew up wealthy, even if he didn't remember it. Now he could eat out every night if he chose to, so the word leftovers might not be in his vocabulary. If that was the case she would freeze the remaining portion and pull it out on a night he wasn't home.

That would mean fixing something else for dinner and honestly she didn't know if she had the energy for that. The doors opened and she waved as they walked past Milo. Cameron didn't want to be held, but his grip on her hand tightened as they walked past the younger man and the guards on the doors came into view. Her little guy was doing well with the changes and Elizabeth suspected it was because of Jason. Even if that wasn't the case he was doing well and she was happy.

Walking in the aroma of food greeted them and Elizabeth wondered if she was drooling. Jason came out of the kitchen and smiled at them. "You're home." She said as it that wasn't already clear. Low blood sugar was making her loopy.

"Finished up early." Jason grinned. More like couldn't stay at the office any longer. He and Johnny didn't punch a clock and they set their own hours. All his pressing matters, including sending Cody to Rochester to deliver a message to Scully had been handled. "I made stroganoff out of the left over pot roast."

"Bless you." Elizabeth said helping Cameron out of his jacket. "I didn't get lunch and I'm really hungry." Her stomach rumbled to emphasize her point.

"Did you have a snack?" Jason looked at the clock. She had eaten breakfast almost ten hours ago.

"No time." Elizabeth said taking Cameron's hand and leading him into the kitchen. She noticed a large piece of industrial plastic covering the new doorway. The construction had begun. They washed up at the sink.

Jason frowned he didn't like that. "It's ready to eat." He followed them into the kitchen. "Sit down and I'll bring it over." He instructed. Once the food was on the table, they said grace and then dug in.

"Oh my god this is so good. Who taught you to cook?" Elizabeth asked between mouthfuls. She made herself eat slowly so she didn't get heartburn.

"Sonny. He was a great cook. In the beginning I was horrible, but he said he would sho-." Jason stopped himself. "Yell at me if I burned anymore of his pots. He was totally serious."

Elizabeth thought Sonny sounded horrible. She knew that Emily hadn't liked him. "This is amazing."

"You should keep protein bars in your locker. That way you won't get so run down if you are busy." He knew it happened. His parents and Emily had both stated on occasion that meals had to wait. "I don't want to get a call that you passed out." His job was to take care of her. He'd send a runner to get some tonight.

"We can't keep food in our lockers." Elizabeth told him. She wasn't going to start breaking rules now.

Or not. Jason mentally said. "If you can't get a lunch break, call me and I'll have someone bring you a sandwich." Or whatever she had time to eat.

"Okay." Elizabeth nodded. "I spoke to Georgie."

"Did you like her?" Jason found the younger of the Corelli girls easier to deal with.

"It was a quick meeting but she seemed genuinely kind and her resume is impressive." Elizabeth babysat growing up. She never had a resume. "I told her that I'd want to have her over to house while we are home so that Cameron can get used to her." Elizabeth was making an effort to include Jason in decisions.

"Thank you." He appreciated how inclusive she was being with Cameron's care. "Let me know when she is coming and I'll do my best to be here."

"Okay." Elizabeth watched Cameron slurp up a noodle. He was enjoying the dish one she never made before. "He's enjoying dinner."

"Good. I was nervous." Jason admitted. "Breakfast is easy. Dinner has more pitfalls. Mushrooms are not everyone's favorites."

"He's had them before, but not often. They aren't green so it's not an issue." Elizabeth told Jason. The little suckers could be expensive so she rarely bought them. "I should be home in time tomorrow to make dinner. This weekend I'll make some meals and freeze them for days like today."

"Order in if you need to. The guards know what restaurants to go to." Jason had accounts around the city. "Did you want to have a look next door?" He popped in before starting dinner.

"No, I will wait until it's done." Elizabeth said finishing off dinner.

"You were one of those kids who waited patiently for Christmas to come, weren't you?" Jason teased.

"Yeah, didn't even shake the boxes." Elizabeth laughed. "Cameron is like Sarah. If he sees a gift wrapped box he wants to know what's in it. I'll do clean up."

"Okay." Jason smiled. "I have a surprise for you." He turned to Cameron who looked at him cautiously. "Go upstairs and look on your desk."

Cameron wiggled out of his chair and ran from the room.

"What did you do?" Elizabeth asked smiling as she started the dishwasher.

"You'll see." Jason said getting up and walking to where she was standing. He stopped next to her and dipping his head kissed her softly. "I've been thinking about that all day." He told her in a husky whisper.

Elizabeth blushed a pretty pink. "I've been thinking about it since last night." Every night so far he'd walked her to her room and kissed her good night. Never anything aggressive, just a soft and sweet kiss. She appreciated that he wasn't rushing them even though by her actions she was letting him know she was interested too.

"Good." He grinned. This was the first time he'd kissed her just because. He wanted to make a habit of it. "Cameron's coming back." He said but didn't move, he liked that she made no move to put space between them either.

The little boy returned to the kitchen holding up a board game. They had this game at daycare and he really liked playing it. The fact that Jason had bought it for him was really cool. He brought it downstairs because he was hoping maybe Jason would like to play it with him sometime. Plus he wanted to show it to mommy.

"Don't Spill the Beans." Elizabeth said smiling. "We play that at daycare."

"Would you like to play it now?" Jason had read the rules and the game was simple.

Cameron nodded.

"Let's go in the living room." Jason suggested. They got everything set up and were soon engrossed in the game. They played twice before the guard knocked. Cameron immediately moved next to Elizabeth. Jason walked over and opened the door. "Ben's here." He said ushering in his nephew.

Cameron's breathing slowed as he made his way over to his cousin. Taking Ben's hand he pulled him upstairs to show him his room. Johnny and Emily came in with Jason. "Should we call first?" Johnny had said to but Em said not to.

"No, knocks on the door are a normal part of life. The more times someone knocks and nothing bad happens the sooner Cameron will calm down." She saw the question in Jason's eyes. They could talk about it later.

Emily came over and sat next to Liz. "So I heard you laid the smack down on Leyla today." The doctor said grinning.

"It wasn't that bad. She got mouthy and I put her in her place." Elizabeth said shrugging. "She was fine until she called me a bitch."

"She did what?" Jason asked sitting up straighter. He knew, and disliked Leyla Mir, the woman was constantly on the prowl. She screamed gold digger.

"Leyla wanted to cause trouble and decided to use our marriage to do it. She made it seem like Epiphany was going to be playing favorites because of my connections. I told her that if anyone is guilty of that it's her." Elizabeth kicked off her shoes and folded up her legs. "I expect my shifts for the next month to suck. I'm guessing overnight." That was when the wackos came in. Liz wondered if she would need to bring Cameron with her.

"Probably not." Emily had gotten wind of some gossip before leaving. It came courtesy of her mom so she knew it was true.

"Why?" Elizabeth just looked at her friend.

"Emily knows something." Johnny grinned at his wife. "Her inability to keep a secret outside of work is why she only plays poker at our casino."

"Spill it before you hurt yourself Em." Jason said poking fun at his sister.

"Dr. Ford has added you to the permanent ER rotation." Emily blabbed. "Act surprised when Epiphany tells you. Since two doctors and the residents work the overnight shift you'll be day, mid, or evening."

"How did he pull that off?" Elizabeth was thrilled. Not only did it mean no overnight shifts, but it meant Leyla would be working clinic shifts.

"He complained bitterly for about an hour to my dad. I mean it was scathing. He said he doesn't want Leyla in his ER ever again unless she's on a stretcher." The whole point of the nurse practitioner pilot program was to lighten the load in the busy areas of the hospital. The ER was one of the busiest. "He said he would walk before working with her again."

"Dr. Ford is the top trauma surgeon in the country, he'd be snapped up in a minute." Elizabeth was surprised that he would say that.

"Dad said for him to name his conditions and Dr. Ford said you." Emily was happy for her friend. "I got some other news too."

"What?" Elizabeth wasn't sure anything could top that.

"We are getting another nurse practitioner, Leyla is probably going to have a cow because this one has more experience than she does." Emily was happy the program was working out. "Her first fews days she'll be with Piph, so you will probably see a lot of her. Her name is Mercedes Juarez and she is supposed to be really good."

"Cool." Elizabeth hoped to be there when Leyla met the other woman.

"Oh it gets better." Emily had an evil grin. "With three of you there needs to be a structure in place so Alan is making Mercedes the assistant head nurse which means she oversees both of you."

"I need to have my camera ready. Leyla's head is going to explode." Elizabeth knew it wasn't nice but this made her night. "HR gave her a slap on the wrist."

"She's sleeping with the head of HR at the moment." Emily passed along. "I guess she needed a break from the doctors. I have one more thing to pass along and then we can eat any brownies you have on hand." She shot her husband and brother a dirty look. Both men just grinned at her. "You have to swear not to say I told you this."

"Okay." Elizabeth said slowly.

"My dad will kill me for telling you this." Emily started. "I took Ben's paperwork over to Port Charles Academy at lunch. Sue, the receptionist knows I'm a doctor and she asked me if I knew of any nurses at the hospital who were looking for a job. It seems their school nurse is retiring and they are having a hard time filling the slot. I know you like the hospital, but Cameron is probably going to go to PCA for kindergarten or Pre-K. If you worked there it might be easier for him. You'd start in August at the beginning of the school year, which would mean the summer off."

"My specialty is trauma." Elizabeth pointed out.

"I know." Emily responded.

"You have a specialty?" Johnny asked surprised.

"Most nurses do." Jason answered before the ladies could. "Surgical, trauma, pediatrics, psych. It's just like doctors."

"What about the nurses who bring you the pills?" Johnny asked his friend.

"Ward nurses." Jason had looked it up wanting to know what Elizabeth did. "I didn't know your specialty was trauma." He said to his wife.

"It presented the biggest challenge and keeps you on your toes." Elizabeth explained. The job at the school would make it easier to transition Cameron over. Once she married Jason she knew Cameron would be attending the school. She wasn't even going to fight Jason on it. "Let me think about it. Do you know when the deadline is?"

"As far as I know there isn't one." Emily would miss seeing her friend at work but she knew that this really was a good opportunity for Elizabeth. "You wouldn't get bored would you?" It would be a big shift.

"No." Honestly it might be nice to have a slower paced job. The last two years had been stressful. Nine to five, Monday through Friday would be nice and it would give Cameron even more stability.

"Okay enough chit chat take me to dessert." Emily stood up and pulled her friend with her. "You two stay here."

"She's still not over the brownies, huh?" Jason asked Johnny.

"Nope." The Irishman said laughing.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	21. Chapter 21

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 21

Jason found Elizabeth in the kitchen getting out the mugs. The visit with Johnny and Emily had been nice. The boys had played in Cameron's room until it was time for Ben to go. Tomorrow they would go next door after dinner. There was even talk of a possible sleepover in the coming weeks. Everyone assumed it would be held here, but Elizabeth thought it would work.

"Hot chocolate." Jason said reaching for the tin. She skipped lunch so she could splurge.

"Okay." She got out the marshmallows and then set to work. "Would you like to talk now or wait until I'm done?"

"Now." Jason had waited long enough.

"Lucky knocked on the door in Portland. We were staying at a motel and I ordered delivery to the room. I was too tired to deal with going back out. I didn't recognize his voice and when I looked through the peephole I saw the bag but not the person holding it. Just opening the door was not one of my brighter moves. I closed the door, but he kicked it in." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "Since then knocks on the door make Cameron nervous."

Jason moved behind her and put his arms around her waist. "You said you stabbed him."

"Yeah, in the side. I wouldn't have hit anything vital, the knife was sharp but short. I have another one upstairs." She confessed. It was under the mattress to keep Cameron from finding it. "He was walking out of the room with Cameron in his arms. I don't even really remember moving, but he was falling and yelling in pain. I grabbed Cameron and ran."

She was shaking. Jason took over stirring and urged her to turn in his arms. He no longer cared about the hot chocolate, but knew Elizabeth would get upset if it burned. When it was ready he poured it into the mugs. After putting the pot down he held her tight. "What happened at your house?"

"He broke in. Jimmied the backdoor and attacked me in bed. I wasn't badly hurt that time. Just bruises." Elizabeth knew what he was going to ask next.

"And the time you were in the hospital?" Jason rubbed his hand up and down her back.

"Coming home from the three to midnight shift. It was a five block walk. A guy passed me and wham he hit me. The rest of the attack is pretty much a blur. Just a lot of pain." She shivered hard and Jason tightened his hold. "He never touched my pants."

"What?" Jason asked trying to come back from the edge of rage.

"The police said it might have been an attempted rape, but the guy never touched my pants. He was pretty thorough in beating the crap out of me. I don't think I was supposed to survive." She said burrowing closer.

"My guy left today. I got a call that he landed. No matter where that piece of shit is hiding we are going to find him." Jason told him. He wouldn't stop looking until they did.

"I know." Elizabeth did. "Want to talk about the new job now?" She couldn't handle more heavy talk. The day had been too stressful.

"Okay. Let's sit down." It was only eight-thirty but he figured she'd be turning in soon.

"Would you like for me to take the job?" Elizabeth started right in.

"Security wise it would be better." Jason knew the school was secure. "Cameron will be attending so having you there would help with that. I'd love to have him there for Pre-K." Jason admitted. "I'd like for you to take the job, but if you choose to stay at the hospital we will make that work as well." Emily's security was already easier, now that she was a fellow.

"I like the thought of something easier, and I do like children." Elizabeth was thinking out loud. Jason just nodded encouraging her to continue. "But I feel like I'm being lazy."

"You don't have to stay there for the rest of your career." Jason pointed out. "You could do it for a year or two and then go back to the hospital if you wanted. With you being off for the summer it would be a good time to travel. Anywhere the two of you would like to go." He was hoping that Cameron would enjoy seeing other places.

"There is a part of me that worries that Leyla will feel like she's won if I leave." Elizabeth knew it was petty, but she didn't want the annoying bitch feeling that way.

"Don't let Leyla factor into your decision. She's taken up enough of your energy." Jason was going to do what he could to make sure Leyla's time at GH was short. No one messed with his wife.

"I'll give it some thought." Elizabeth decided sipping her drink. "Thank you for breakfast this morning. How early do you get up?"

"Usually I'm moving by five." Jason laughed at her face. "I don't need a lot of sleep."

"Are you worried about Cameron roaming around, because I told him not to unless he was coming to get one of us?" Elizabeth had made sure he understood he wasn't in trouble. She just didn't want him getting into something he shouldn't.

"No. Johnny is not a morning person. The guys know to call me if something needs to be handled, so I'm up. I usually hit the gym and do some laps." Jason explained. He liked it best when the gym was empty.

"You can swim." She smiled. "Cameron wanted to know. He wanted to know if you would come to the pool with us. I need to ask Emily to give me the swim teacher rates." She totally forgot.

"Twenty-five dollars for an hour's lesson. Johnny set up the lessons. I'll get the information and add Cameron on. We can split the cost." Jason knew the woman had said that she could handle up to four kids.

"Okay. Do you know how much Johnny pays Georgie? She said she doesn't discuss client pay rates, which I respect. She also said he gives her a flat rate." Elizabeth sipped more of the decadent drink.

"One hundred dollars for the night." Jason laughed when Elizabeth's eyes got wide. "They have it worked out so that he gives her the flat rate that way they aren't pressed for time. Some nights are short and others long."

"It balances out eventually." Elizabeth understood. "Would we do the same thing?"

"Yeah. It's just easier. Georgie is saving up to go to Europe and she won't let Francis pay for the trip." Jason knew that Francis was still upset about that.

"She isn't dating Spinelli." Elizabeth passed along.

"They broke up?" He just saw his tech guy today.

"No, they were never dating. Francis had it all wrong and that led the rest of you to have the wrong idea." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Good to know." Jason didn't really care either way. He liked Georgie she was quieter than her sister. "So can I walk you to your room?" He gave her a sexy grin.

"I think I can deal with that." She said playing coy. "It's getting kind of late."

Jason got up and pulled her chair back and quickly put their cups in the dishwasher. Upstairs outside her room he held her close and kissed her. This time he let his tongue caress her lower lip in a silent request for her to open to him. She did and he growled in pleasure as she moaned in delight. When they parted her bee stung lips made him want to take her mouth again. "Good night baby."

"Night." Elizabeth said moving into her room on unsteady legs. Best part of the day, she couldn't wait until tomorrow night.

* * *

Elizabeth was slipping into her shoes when the doorknob to her room rattled. She only locked the door when she was getting changed. Cameron had yet to master knocking each time he wanted to come in. Opening her door she saw her son standing in the hall fully dressed. "Good morning."

"Morning mommy, I smell bacon." Cameron said smiling.

"Me too. I guess Jason cooked for us again." Elizabeth bent down and tied her son's shoes. "I wonder what else he made."

"I like it when Jason cooks." Cameron said shyly.

"Maybe someday you'll be able to help him like you do me. Would you like that?" Elizabeth asked looking Cameron over. He was in jeans and a t-shirt today. Not one of his cartoon shirts but one of his plain shirts that he wore under his button down shirts. He had dressed the same way yesterday. It didn't take a long mental walk to figure out why he changed how he dressed.

"Yes." Cameron said nodding at the same time. "Can we play my new game again tonight?"

"I don't see why not." Elizabeth said taking his hand and heading downstairs. When they reached the bottom Cameron let go and ran to the kitchen.

"Morning buddy. Ready for breakfast?" Jason asked noting that Cameron came in before his mother. He heard them both on the steps and then the little boy running.

Cameron nodded and sat at the table.

"Your mom said you like bacon." Jason said putting a plate down on the table. Cameron reached across and pulled it over. Elizabeth came in. "Morning." Jason said placing a soft kiss on her lips. "Have a seat." From the corner of his eye he saw Cameron watching them. The kiss seemed to surprise the little guy and Jason was guessing he'd never seen anyone kissing his mom before.

Elizabeth looked down at her plate. Big fluffy scrambled eggs, crisp bacon and creamy polenta. It looked divine. She was getting spoiled already. "Thanks. Sit with us."

"Okay. Do you know what the yellow stuff is?" Jason asked Cameron as he sat next to Elizabeth.

The little boy shook his head no.

"It's call polenta. It's a common breakfast food in Italy." Jason explained. "I thought you might like to try it."

Cameron looked at the new food. It wasn't green so maybe it was okay. It smelled really good, kinda like corn. He liked corn. Mommy was eating it and she seemed to like it. Plus Jason made it and the stuff he cooked was always really good. Ben said his uncle made something called stirred fried and it was always yummy. He wondered if Jason would make them for him some day. Picking up his fork he tried a tiny bit and decided he liked it. He tried more and it was pretty tasty. He liked how soft it felt in his mouth and while it did taste like corn it tasted like butter too.

"Good?" Elizabeth asked as Cameron ate more of the polenta.

He nodded and his curls bounced.

"I think you need to get a haircut soon." Elizabeth noted. "Can you recommend a place for us to go?" It would be their first venture to a barbershop. Normally she just cut his hair at home.

"I could use a trim, would you like to meet me after work?" Jason offered. "I'll take you to my guy, after if you like him you can take Cameron or I can when he's ready." Johnny and Ben went together to get haircuts. Jason would like to do that with Cameron.

"Okay. I'll call you when I'm ready to leave." Elizabeth said finishing her meal. "That was wonderful. Time to brush teeth." Cameron had eaten everything on his plate. His pants were starting to creep up so it was time for new clothes. She was off tomorrow, it looked like she'd be doing some shopping.

When they came back down Jason was waiting. Together the three of them headed to the garage. At her car Elizabeth got another quick kiss before driving to the hospital.

"Mommy?" Cameron asked from the backseat.

"Yes, baby?" Elizabeth turned the music down a bit.

"How come Jason was kissing you?" No one ever kissed his mommy before.

"That's what husband and wives do. It means that he likes me." Elizabeth was trying to find a way to explain attraction so that he understood it. "Just like I kiss you to let you know that I care about you."

"Because you love me." Cameron liked getting kisses from mommy. "Does Jason hug you too?"

"He does." Elizabeth always felt safe with Jason's arms around her. It was a wonderful feeling to experience.

"Would he hug me too?" Cameron liked hugging. It always made him feel warm.

"I bet he would love to hug you. I know he likes it when you hold his hand." Elizabeth was encouraging her son to reach out to Jason, but she wasn't going to push.

"I like holding his hand too. It's really big though." Cameron said laughing.

"It is." Elizabeth couldn't help but think about the old adage of how a man's hand and foot size corresponded to other things. Jason's hands and feet were huge.

"I'm still thinking about it." Cameron told her.

Elizabeth knew that he meant Jason being his dad. Her little boy was deep thinker but once he made up his mind he generally stuck to it. "You can talk to Dr. Diane about it if that will help."

"Okay." Cameron said looking out the window. "Are we going to see my Grandparents soon?"

"Would you like that?" Elizabeth was surprised that Cameron brought it up.

"Only if Jason comes too." Those were his terms.

"I think he will." Elizabeth said smiling. "We are having dinner at Ben's house tonight. Are you ready?"

"I like Ben's dad. Maybe we could be friends. Not first friends though." Cameron made that clear.

First friends were important. It was from one of the cartoons he watched. First friends were your best friends. The people you were closest with. She was one of Cameron's first friends, she was guessing he wanted Jason to be another one. "First friends can't be just anyone." Elizabeth noted.

"Nope, you and Jason are my first friends." Cameron said solemnly.

There it was. She wanted to cry. Cameron already loved Jason. Her son was healing. They just needed to stay on this path and in no time he'd be just another little boy running around like a maniac. She cleared her throat. "Can Milo be your friend too?"

"Not yet." Cameron wasn't ready to trust everyone.

"Jason trusts Milo. He asked Milo to keep you safe." Elizabeth pointed out. It was important that Cameron not hesitate to go to the young guard if necessary.

"I know. If a bad person comes over I will go to Milo." Cameron promised. "Can Jason come up to bath time tonight?"

"I'll ask him when we get home." She would miss hearing Cameron chatter as he got clean but this was one more step in letting Jason in. In her little boy getting better. "We are here." Elizabeth parked and hand in hand they set out to start their day.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	22. Chapter 22

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 22

Cameron talked non-stop on the ride to the barbershop. Elizabeth wasn't sure that she'd ever heard him say so much at once. He was excited because he and Jason were getting their hair cut together. Mrs. Maguire had said Cameron was buzzing like a bee all day. That she'd never in her life had a child be so loud without uttering a word.

"Is that the place?" Cameron looked out the window. It had one of those red, white, and blue poles out front. Looking into the window he didn't see Jason.

"That's the place." Elizabeth confirmed parking in the lot behind the shop. Milo had told her where they were going. She followed Kyle and Milo followed her. "There isn't anything to be scared of. I'm going to be there and so will Jason. But if you are feeling uncomfortable let me know, okay?"

"Okay. Ben said he gets his hair cut wif his dad too." Cameron said as Elizabeth unbuckled him.

"I guess pretty soon you won't need me to come along." Elizabeth said ruffling his hair. "How short?" She would tell the barber.

"Like Jason's." Cameron said taking his mother's hand.

"Jason doesn't have curls so even if you cut it short it won't be exactly like his." Elizabeth warned her son. "Is that okay?" They walked in as he nodded and the smell of barbasol hit her. The shop was one of the old fashioned ones, probably passed down from father to son. They were even playing Sinatra. All the barbers today had snow white hair and that just made her smile.

"Can I help you?" The barber closest to her asked. They didn't get many kids in here, the only regular one was Johnny's little boy. She was with some of Jason's guys so he probably sent her over.

"We are here for a haircut, but Jason is meeting us." It never even occurred to Elizabeth to add the name Morgan.

"You must be the Mrs., congratulations." He said smiling. "I'm Vinnie."

'Of course he is.' She thought to herself. "Thank you. We'll just wait over there." Elizabeth said pointing to the vacant chairs. "Look at all the cool stuff Cameron." She pointed out the clippers, scissors, and hot towel machine. They watched Vinnie and his associate, she would bet his name was either Joey or Frankie, finish up with their clients.

When the man in the chair was pushed upright after getting his shave Elizabeth smiled and waved to Francis. "That's Mr. Corelli, he is Jason's lawyer."

Cameron gave him a shy smile. He seemed really big. The man waved back. All the white foam was gone from his face. He had looked like Santa with it on. Cameron wondered why it was there in the first place. Before he could turn and ask the door opened and Jason came in. He nodded to Milo and the other man, mommy said his name was Kyle, and to Mr. Corelli. Cameron tried to always remember names, because it was polite.

"Been waiting long?" He came over to where his family was sitting.

"No, we've been watching Francis get a shave." Elizabeth told him. "I've also been telling Cameron what some of the equipment is and what the barbers do with it." Having that type of information would help him stay calm.

"You ready for your haircut?" Jason asked Cameron. The little boy nodded slowly which meant he was a little nervous. "There is no need to be scared, I'm here and so is your mom. Milo is right there to keep you safe too. I won't take you anywhere and let you get hurt." Jason promised softly. "Okay?"

Cameron nodded again.

"Want me to go first?" Jason figured that might help.

Cameron nodded again.

"Okay Jason." Vinnie had the chair all set up. "The usual?" He asked putting a clean cloth around the mob boss.

"Yeah." Jason smiled at Cameron.

"Cute kid." Vinnie had heard that Jason got married again but not about him getting a son too.

"Thanks." Jason settled in to get his trim.

Cameron sat on his mother's lap and took every moment of Jason's haircut in. The man used the buzzing thing on the side and back of Jason's hair and scissors on the top. He sprayed him with water which made Cameron giggle, he hadn't ever seen Jason's hair wet before. It didn't take long at all and Jason was done. He didn't get the foam stuff and Cameron turned around to his mother. "I don't want the foam stuff." He whispered. "Like Mr. Corelli had."

"You are too young for it. It's to take away a beard." Elizabeth explained.

"Does Jason get it?" Cameron wanted to know. Jason never had a beard.

"I don't know. I'll have to ask him." Elizabeth said laughing. "He probably shaves at home in the morning."

"Oh." Cameron said trying to picture it in his head.

"Okay buddy, ready?" Jason came over and asked.

Cameron nodded. He slid off his mother's lap and held onto Jason's hand. Taking a deep breath to be brave he walked over to the chair. It was really high up and red. Reaching out Cameron felt the smooth material that was warm in some spots and cool in others. While he watched Vinnie put his foot on a bar in the back and the chair slid down. Carefully Cameron climbed up.

"Ready." Vinnie asked the wide eyed boy. He'd never seen a kid this quiet in this life. The little guy nodded and Vinnie jacked the chair up.

Cameron's laughter filled the shop. This was as good as the rides outside the supermarket. He smiled at Jason who was smiling back. When the chair stopped the man put a cloth around him like he did for Jason. Jason's cloth had been black, but this one was red. Cameron liked it. It was like a superhero cape.

"So what are we doing today, mom?" Vinnie asked Elizabeth. You always asked the mom unless it was just dad.

"He said he wants it cut like Jason's." Elizabeth announced watching as the stunned delight played across her husband's face. "I already explained about the curls."

"Okay then. You ready big guy?" Vinnie asked getting the clippers. The kid nodded again. "These don't hurt but you will feel a vibration on your skin. Your parents are right there." He knew a newbie when he saw one. The home haircut always gave them away. Vinnie made quick work with the clippers and moved onto the scissors. This involved spritzing which made the kid laugh again. Some snips with the scissors and they were done. "What do you think?" He gave Cameron the big mirror.

The kid's smile lit up the whole shop.

Elizabeth came over and ran her hands over his soft curls. He looked older with the shorter cut. "Very nice, thank you."

"He's got good hair." Vinnie figured he just got himself another regular. "Take your pick." He kept lollipops around for Ben.

Cameron took a grape one and pointed to Jason. He did good too, so he should get a lollipop as well.

Vinnie grinned as he offered the box to the mob boss. Ben was the same way with Johnny. "The green apple ones are the best." The barber said shaking the container.

Jason laughed and took a grape one as well. He would hold onto it and give it to Cameron later. They walked out as a group and Jason took a few minutes to talk with Francis. He hadn't expected to see his friend and the baby smooth skin said he'd gotten a shave. A shave in the middle of the week meant something important was happening. It wasn't business so Jason was thinking Diane. "Hot date?"

"Yup." Francis said getting only a little nervous thinking of the night ahead. "I'm gonna ask Diane to marry me."

"No shit." Jason said surprised. No little ears were about so he didn't have to watch his language. "Congratulations."

"She hasn't said yes yet." Francis pointed out.

"She will." Jason said grinning. "And Maxie will plan you a lovely wedding." He said laughing.

"Don't even get me started on that. I will just hand over my credit card to the two of them and hide in my office." Francis said laughing. Diane and Maxie were going to have a field day.

"You could elope." Jason said to cause trouble.

"Couture gown." Was all Francis said. Diane would have her moment. "Get your family home. Oh and Jason?"

"Yeah." The mob boss was straddling his bike.

"You are being watched closely these days, so it might be time to get a helmet." Francis told his boss. He'd pointed out something similar to Johnny the other day.

Jason looked over to Elizabeth's car where sure enough Cameron's eyes were glued on him. He waved and the little boy grinned and waved back. He too had noticed that since moving in Cameron had started wearing plain t-shirts and the hair cut today had been telling. It seriously hadn't occurred to Jason that he was now a role model. While he couldn't change his career path, getting out was not an option, he might need to change his behaviors at home. So yeah he needed to get a helmet. "Thanks."

"No problem. The girls were the reason I quit smoking." Maxie and Georgie had been nine and six when their parents died. Maxie was only a year out from her heart transplant so he had to hit the ground running. He had a lot of bad habits to break, cigarettes being the one that hung around the longest. Then at twelve he caught Maxie trying one out and that was the end of that. "They take everything in."

"I'm noticing." Jason tried to behave around Ben, but those were just visits. He thought he was doing well with Cameron. To be safe he'd ask Elizabeth if there were things he needed to do differently. "Good luck."

"Thanks. I'll be sure to let you know how it goes." Francis said heading to his car.

Jason started his bike and followed his family home.

* * *

"Ready." Elizabeth had all the ingredients prepped.

"Uh-huh." Cameron replied. He was standing on his stool and he and mommy were getting ready to cook. They were having turkey chili and now it was time to make the biscuits.

"Pour in the flour." She watched while he dumped the two cups in the bowl. "Now the sugar, baking soda, and salt." They were all together in a smaller bowl. Elizabeth picked up her pastry blender. "Okay now the butter."

"It's really cold." Cameron knew that was how it needed to be. "I remembered." After Elizabeth cubed it he had put it in the freezer and set the timer on the microwave.

"That's why you are such a good helper." Elizabeth liked cooking with Cameron. She worked the mixture until it started to look like cornmeal. "Make the well." Cameron did then poured in the milk while she mixed the forming dough. Then she turned it out onto the floured counter. Cameron wasn't yet strong enough to knead so she did that and he followed with the cutter.

"Do you think Jason will like these?" Cameron really hoped so.

"I bet he will, they are really good." Elizabeth often had to force herself to stop at two.

"Can you tell him I helped?" Cameron asked his mom as they cleaned up. You always have to clean carefully when you were done.

"I certainly will." Elizabeth rinsed out the sponge. "You want to watch Chuggin Charlie while we wait?" They had about twelve minutes.

"No, we have to stay and make sure the biscuits are okay." He was worried something would happen. These were for Jason, so they had to be the best.

"You don't have to watch them." Elizabeth thought he was too cute.

"Please, mommy." Cameron gave her his saddest look.

"Fine." She loved that he wanted to impress Jason. "Next time we go sit down in the living room."

"Okay." Cameron said turning back to watch the timer.

* * *

When they got home Jason had gone into his office while his wife and son went to start dinner. He wanted to check his messages. Mac had called this morning to say that Jesse was following Donnelly to see if they could get any information from that source. The town was not so small that a stranger stuck out but the younger man was still being cautious. Jesse had already checked out Spencer's apartment which oddly enough still had all his things in it. Like he was expected home at any moment. Someone was paying rent to hold it, Spinelli had been told to find out who.

Luke was not currently in town and from what Jesse could pick up he was at the moment out of the country in Ireland. Jason had asked Johnny to tap some old friends to find out if that was true. Now he was back to waiting. So he ordered two helmets for his bike. Hopefully Georgie would work out, and then he could Elizabeth on a ride.

With nothing else to do he wondered out of his office and was going to shoot some pool when he heard the conversation in the kitchen. For the first time since meeting him, Jason was hearing Cameron talk. They were making biscuits and he was asking his mother if they were okay.

His son's voice was beautiful. He sounded happy. It just made Jason more anxious to hear Cameron talking to him. Today when Cameron had taken his hand for the second time he almost melted into a puddle on the spot. They were getting closer every day, but they still had work to do.

"Hey." Elizabeth walked over to Jason who looked a bit stunned. "You okay?"

"I heard you and Cameron talking." He said softly.

Elizabeth just smiled. "I know it's hard but he needs more time."

"It is hard, but I will wait forever if I have to. Do you think he might call me dad? I'll understand if he doesn't want to, but I'd like it." Jason confessed softly.

"We'll see when the time comes." Elizabeth wanted to tell him it would happen, but she had to keep Cameron's confidence. "Now it's time for dinner. Come see what your son helped make."

"Thank you for sharing him with me." Jason said giving her a kiss.

"You're welcome." Elizabeth squeezed her hubby's hand, thinking that she'd like to give him another child as well. Having more children was not something she even allowed herself to think about, but now sometimes when she looked at Cameron she thought that he would make a wonderful big brother.

Cameron ran out and took his mom's hand in one of his and Jason's in the other pulling them to the table.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	23. Chapter 23

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 23

"So what are you guys doing today?" Jason asked sipping his coffee. Breakfast was finished and Cameron was watching television. Since Elizabeth was off he didn't know what they had planned. The construction would be starting up soon and it was going to get loud. Today was the last day of heavy work, tomorrow was the sanding, painting, and the floors.

"We are going shopping. I've been putting it off." Shopping was not her favorite thing, but with a growing child it was a regular activity.

"Can I come?" Jason was off too.

"You aren't needed at work?" Elizabeth was surprised he wanted to tag along.

"My schedule matches yours whenever possible. Johnny's is the same with Em's." Jason wanted to spend as much time as he could with his family.

"What happens when we are both off like tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked leaning against the counter.

"If something important pops up we get a call and whoever answers first takes it. Otherwise Marco is in charge." Jason explained. "He is our top LT."

"I haven't met him yet." Elizabeth was trying to keep the names straight.

"No, you'll meet almost everyone in June at the company bar-be-que." Jason told her.

"You have company events?" Elizabeth hadn't expected that.

"We do, and a really good 401K plan." Jason grinned. "It's a business just like the hospital, just in a different area of expertise."

She wondered if people realized how smart Jason was. From the overheard conversations a lot of folks just thought all he did was beat people up. From Emily she had learned that Jason basically ran the business when he was partners with Sonny. The older mob boss had been too busy threatening people, and sleeping with women who had angry boyfriends. A lot of the people Jason beat up were because Sonny was being stupid. "Do you have a Christmas party?"

"We do, and it's a formal event." He was looking forward to seeing her in a gown. "I usually show up to say a few words and leave, but this year I think I'll have a reason to stay longer."

"If we stay I expect to dance. I'm not gonna get all dressed up in some slinky number and then just sit there." She warned him flirting just a bit.

"If we dance I expect a kiss under the mistletoe." He said flirting back.

"One for every sprig." She promised him.

"I'm gonna make sure the entire place is covered in it." He said totally serious. His body was already reacting to her teasing. Like Cameron she was coming out of her shell more every day. "So shopping where?"

"I guess Wyndhams." Elizabeth said shrugging. Almost anywhere she went was going to be expensive. Along with a lack of a food bank, there were not many thrift stores in Port Charles. The only one she knew of was on Cortland Street and the area was too scary for her to go to with Cameron.

"Okay." Jason was not a huge fan of shopping still it was a necessity. Maxie had offered her services as a personal shopper but he could not ask her to buy him underwear. Since he was going to get that he may as well get anything else he needed. So once a year he went in grabbed everything he needed and left. Things were going to be changing. He wanted to shop with his son. "Hold on." He walked out of the kitchen into his office, noting that Cameron was dancing to the Chuggin Charlie music.

"What's this?" Elizabeth took the envelope. Inside were three credit cards. The two big ones, and one for Wyndhams. All for Elizabeth Morgan.

"Are we going to fight about it?" He asked his wife.

"No." Elizabeth knew this came with the territory. She was just surprised he waited to give them to her.

"Will we fight if I tell you that I don't want you worrying about price tags?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the island.

"We won't fight, but that's because I'm still going to look. I didn't marry you for shopping sprees. I don't feel the need to have jeans that cost two hundred dollars, or eighty pairs of shoes. That's just not me." Elizabeth told him.

"I just don't want you feeling guilty buying something if you want it." Jason got her point and appreciated it. He had money and yes he did spend it, sometimes on high ticket items. At the same time he didn't buy something just to have it. He watched Sonny buy ten Rolex's at once when the man could only wear one at a time. Nine of them were still in the boxes three years later when he died.

The wording on his part was deliberate and she knew it. He didn't say need, she had no problem getting the necessities but it was the wants that would trip her up. She wanted a bread maker, but didn't really need one. They made bread all the time using their hands. Still the sight of Zojirushi Bread Maker stopped her in her tracks. "I will try." Elizabeth said meaning it.

"Good." Jason would leave it at that. "We should get going. We'll grab lunch out. Have you eaten at Kelly's much?"

"We've never eaten there, that day we sat in the courtyard was the first time we'd been, I only ordered coffee. A lot of the staff at the hospital talk about it." Buying lunch was not something she could do before.

"We'll go for lunch today." Jason grabbed his jacket. "Hey buddy let's go."

Cameron turned off the television and walked over letting his mom help him put on his jacket. "Jason is going shopping with us." Elizabeth explained. It wasn't one of Cameron's favorite activities either. "Would you like to ride in his car today?"

Cameron nodded. Jason had a big black SUV and it looked really cool. Ben said it had a TV inside it. That was something Cameron wanted to see for himself.

"We can move the car seat." Elizabeth grabbed her jacket as well.

"No, need. I have a seat in my car." Jason told her. "I'd like to have one of the guys pick up your car and put in the DVD player since I'll be driving."

"Okay." She handed him the key. "I don't need it until Friday."

Jason just nodded. Her car would be back in its spot by dinner time.

* * *

Shopping with a child turned out be a lot of fun. Elizabeth had planned on getting a few pairs of jeans to tide Cameron over until it was shorts season. Then she would come back and get his summer stuff. Jason figured if they were here may as well get it all. She was used to shopping on a budget. That was not an issue anymore.

To both the delight of Jason and Cameron there was an entire section of Chuggin Charlie clothes. They got the needed blue jeans before pulling Elizabeth over. She hung out with Kyle and Milo while father and son picked out items.

"The only time I've ever seen the boss this happy to shop was the time I went with him to the Harley dealership." Milo said grinning. "Took us hours to get out."

"It may take them hours to get out of this section." Elizabeth deadpanned. "Jason there are only so many clothes Cameron can wear." She pointed out.

"We won't get that much." He said holding up another shirt. When his son nodded he added it to the growing pile. There were twelve different printed tees and his boy was going to have them all. Plus all eight of the shorts. Socks and underwear with the little blue train was also a must. Jason grabbed a pair of overalls.

"No." Elizabeth said coming over. "Those are a nightmare when it comes to the bathroom." Cameron was potty trained but he like to wait until the last minute to say he had to go. The now infrequent nighttime accidents were from him being afraid to get up at night. That was on Lucky. "I think you have enough." Cameron would be fine over the summer. "He needs sneakers."

"Okay." Jason took Cameron's hand and they went to the shoe department, where two pairs of Chuggin Charlie sneakers, both with Velcro, and a pair of sandals were selected. "Now you." Jason said to Elizabeth.

"Me what?" She said shaking her head. Cameron was about ready to explode from excitement.

"You need new sneakers. Yours are forming a hole." He pointed to her right foot.

"You noticed that?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"I did. Get a good pair, with plenty of support. Do you have boots, for the winter?" He asked her.

"It's almost May." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Your feet don't grow." Jason then appealed to her practical side. "They are on sale now."

"That is true. Let me go look." Elizabeth walked over to find a pair that would keep her feet dry and warm.

"When we get to register, I need you to distract Elizabeth." Jason said to the guards. "She might pass out if she sees how much we spent." Chuggin Charlie clothes were not cheap.

Both guards managed to keep from smirking. "We'll try, but she's cagey." Kyle told his boss. This may be the most fun he had since becoming a senior guard. This side of Jason was funny.

"Do your best." Jason told the guys.

* * *

The guys didn't have to do anything. Distraction arrived in the form of Dr. Diane Miller. "Well hello Morgans." The stylishly dressed doctor smiled at the family. Cameron was holding Jason's hand and not Liz's she observed. "What brings you out?"

"Growth spurt." Elizabeth said rummaging through her bag. She found her eyeglass case. Slipping her sunglasses on she held out her hand. "I'm ready."

"Noticed it did you." Diane beamed.

"The astronauts on the international space station can see this." Elizabeth grinned as she took in the huge diamond. "I see he went for subtle." There had to be at least eight carats on Diane's finger.

The doctor laughed. "I don't do subtle." But she got the joke.

"It truly is stunning. Congratulations." Elizabeth gave Diane a hug. "So when are you tying the knot?"

"Later this year at the earliest. I've seen the gowns this season. They won't work so I need another collection to go by. I want what I want, but I still need to be current." Diane was here today to pick up a pair of shoes that needed the heel repaired.

"You could always set the trend." Elizabeth pointed out. Looking over she saw Jason was paying. She thought about asking how much he spent, but squashed that urge. She wasn't going to make him feel guilty for buying his son clothes.

"I am fabulous enough to do that. But it's a lot of work." Diane was totally serious. "I need to hurry so that I still have time to eat. I'll see Cameron on Friday."

"See you then." Elizabeth waved as the guys came over carrying a lot of bags. "Time for lunch. Are you hungry? Jason is taking us somewhere new."

Cameron nodded. He had a lot of cool new Chuggin Charlie clothes that he couldn't wait to wear. They even got Charlie swim trunks and Jason said they could go to the pool later if Cameron wanted. He hadn't ever been to an inside pool before so he wondered how big it was going to be. He was still wondering about the pool when his mother strapped him in.

Behind the steering wheel Jason was doing some thinking of his own. Elizabeth had a wedding band and an eternity band but she didn't have an engagement ring. That wasn't surprising since they had decided to get married and had the ceremony all in the same day. Still she should have something to show off. Diane got a great amount of joy from having her ring noticed. He'd have to give this some thought. A ring as big as the one that Diane had would be gaudy on Elizabeth's small hand. So carat weight wasn't what he needed. Clarity was. He needed a pure diamond. If she liked diamonds. Some women didn't. He'd need to find that out first.

"Does Kelly's have milkshakes?" Elizabeth asked buckling her seat belt.

"They do. Thick ones." Jason wasn't a milkshake fan, but Cameron would probably like one. "Also really good burgers and sandwiches. I think you guys will like it."

"I'm sure we will. Right baby?" Elizabeth looked at her son who nodded. "After that its home for nap time."

"Will you be napping too?" He asked to be smart.

"I have been known to nap occasionally." Elizabeth gave him a sassy smile. "I was hoping that maybe you would show me the construction that's going on. As long as we aren't in the way."

"Shouldn't be a problem." The crew would most likely still be at lunch.

"Cameron asked about meeting Monica and Alan, so when everything is done we should have them over, but you need to prep them first." Elizabeth told Jason.

"I need to talk with my Grandmother. I was going to do it tomorrow afternoon. I was hoping you two would go with me to meet her. I think Cameron will like her." Jason knew it would be love at first sight for both of them. "I'd also like to show you her roses."

"I carried some on my wedding day. I sent a thank you note." Elizabeth told Jason.

"Really?" He wasn't aware that she sent a note.

"Your Grandmother sent me a note welcoming me to the family." Elizabeth had been pleased to receive it. Lila Quartermaine was well respected and almost universally liked. "Emily says that I should come to tea one afternoon, but I will wait until I'm invited."

Jason figured that would happen tomorrow. Lila was going to adore Elizabeth. "We're here." Jason told Cameron who was watching a cartoon.

"How wonderful." She said smiling. The courtyard was filled with tables that had colorful umbrellas. The day they sat here the umbrellas weren't out. "Can we sit outside?"

"If you like." Jason often ate outside. Sometimes it was just too loud inside.

"Who owns the diner?" Elizabeth asked getting Cameron out.

"My former partner's father. Mike Corbin. He's a good guy." Jason genuinely liked the older man. Sonny had not had a good relationship with Mike most of his life, because Mike walked out on him and his mother. Just before Sonny's death the two had been doing better. It had surprised Jason but made him happy. Mike had battled some demons when Sonny was a child. It ended with him leaving his family. He could have handled it better, but seemed honestly contrite now. When Sonny died, Jason bought the diner for Mike and told him it was what Sonny wanted. "You'll like him. If he's working he'll take our order."

Sure enough after they were seated an attractive older man came out. "Jason."

"Hi Mike." Jason stood up and shook Mike's hand. "I want to introduce you to my wife and son. Elizabeth and Cameron."

"Welcome and congratulations." Mike heard Jason had gotten married. He had hopes for the younger man and Courtney, but his daughter messed that up. You don't marry a man like Jason and then try to change him.

"Thank you. Cameron is shy." Elizabeth said to explain her son hiding behind her legs.

"Understood. Sit down and let me get your order." Mike pulled out a pad. He noted how Jason kept looking at his family and smiling. It looked like he had finally found what he had been looking for. Mike wished them all the best.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	24. Chapter 24

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 24

Nightmares were a funny thing. Quite often when you were in the midst of a scary situation you didn't have them. That's because to reach the dream state of R.E.M. you needed to sleep deeply. Stress was not conducive to that. So when you were finally relaxed and feeling safe that was when they struck. Seemingly out of nowhere.

Elizabeth bolted upright screaming into the palm of her hand. Covering her mouth wasn't even a conscious thought. She was used to sharing space with Cameron and her screaming in the middle of the night would terrify him. Even though she suspected that the rooms were soundproofed, she couldn't hear anything from the other bedrooms, the habit remained.

Dropping her hand she wrapped her arms tightly around herself to stop the shaking. Her teeth were chattering she was trembling so hard. Getting out of bed she went to the bathroom, and because she needed to she checked on Cameron. If he had moved she would have heard it on the monitor. Still she just needed to see him.

Back in her room she sat on the side of the bed and rocked herself. The dream had been bad. Her eyes started to burn and she was breathing hard to keep the tears from falling. They were fine, she and Cameron were safe so there was no need to be afraid. Leaning over she turned on the light and tried to steady her breathing.

Finally giving in to what she really wanted Elizabeth got up and walked out of her room heading down the hall. It was late and she was probably disturbing Jason's sleep but she just needed him to hold her. A quick hug and then she would go back down the hall. It was selfish, but she couldn't stop her hand from rising and knocking on the door.

* * *

Jason wasn't asleep. In fact he was coming out of the bathroom after having showered. He slipped on a pair of sleep pants and was getting ready to pull back the covers when the knock sounded. It was just after midnight and he should be the only one up. That was probably Elizabeth and he worried that maybe Cameron was sick. Opening the door he knew that wasn't the issue.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth was starting to shake again.

"Come here." Jason said holding out his arm. When she did her wrapped her up tight. Emily had done a paper on hugging for a psych class in medical school so he knew that along with offering comfort he was helping Elizabeth lower her blood pressure by holding her close. With her in a more relaxed mindset she could tell him what was wrong.

Elizabeth clutched him tight, just letting him warm her chilled body. "I had a nightmare."

"I figured." Jason answered. "They will probably come more often now." While he did sometimes regret not being able to dream he was glad he didn't have nightmares. "Come on." Releasing her he led her over to the bed and held up the covers. "Get in."

She didn't even argue. She needed this. Elizabeth also admitted to herself that it was time to book an appointment of her own with Diane. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll be right back." Jason said walking out of the room. He was back in a few minutes with the receiver for the monitor. He placed it on his side of the bed before sliding under the blankets. They met in the middle and wrapped themselves around each other. Placing a gentle kiss on the top of her head as he rubbed circles on her back. "Just relax and breathe." They wouldn't talk about the dream now, in the morning would be soon enough if she wanted to talk at all. Now he just needed to get her to relax and go back to sleep.

Elizabeth felt herself getting drowsy. Letting her mind drift she was almost asleep when she jerked back awake. Sleep was were the monsters roamed. Her body was exhausted but her mind was fighting to stay conscious. To stay awake and aware. "I should go back to my room." Her words were slurred from being so tired. Neither one of them would sleep at this rate.

"No." Jason said letting her go to get out of bed. From the trunk by the footrest he removed two more heavy blankets and put them on the bed. Getting back under he once again held Elizabeth close. He would warm her up so that she relaxed further. It was a trick that worked with Ben.

"I know what you are doing." She said softly. "Thanks."

"Go to sleep baby. I'm right here keeping you safe. There are guards on the door and the building is locked down for the night." It was a standard safety procedure. After eleven no one who didn't live in the building, or was on the approved visitors list, got in. It was designed to keep Emily and then Ben safe. Now it kept his family safe as well. Jason started humming hoping the vibrations would help as well.

It took almost thirty minutes but she stopped fighting and succumbed to sleep. Jason just observed the tiny woman in his arms. He bet a lot of people thought she was frail because of her size. Nothing could be further from the truth. She was the strongest person he'd ever encountered. She had stuffed all the pain and fear inside so that she could give her son some normalcy while they were on the run. Now she was being brave enough to let him see those emotions. It made him even more determined to keep her safe.

* * *

The next morning when Jason got out of bed Elizabeth didn't even roll over. He tucked the blankets around her to keep her warm before dressing and slipping from the room. He was thinking about what he wanted to make for breakfast this morning. Elizabeth should be hungry when she woke up. When the body was rested it allowed other needs to come to the forefront. While they were in escape mode their diet hadn't been the best. He bet Elizabeth had them taking vitamins and eating fruit regularly. But restaurants often killed vegetables if they even bothered to serve them, so he was doing his best to feed them healthy meals in the morning. Protein, fiber, and calcium. They would have oatmeal again, maybe Cameron would like some blueberries mixed in. First however Jason needed coffee.

* * *

The little boy who was very much on Jason's mind was awake even earlier than usual. All those Chuggin Charlie clothes were making it hard to sleep. He wanted to get up so that he could wear some. Yesterday mommy washed everything and put them in the drawers. He got to wear the pair of swim trunks with all the trains on it in the pool and that was awesome. Especially since Jason got in with them. The water was warm and it felt really nice. Jason said they could go back again soon. Cameron wondered if Ben could come next time. His friend said he had dinosaur swim trunks and they sounded cool.

It was still early and the sky was still mostly dark but Cameron couldn't wait anymore. Getting out of bed he went to the dresser and picked a shirt and blue jeans, mommy said it was too cold to wear the shorts just now. Dressed he went to the mirror in the closet. Jason had picked this shirt special for him. He even had shoes that he could close himself only mommy put them up high because they were still a little big. She said by his birthday he could wear them, so Cameron put on his regular shoes. The ones mommy had to tie.

His mom got up early so maybe she was already awake. He only hesitated a minute before leaving his room and walking over to his mommy's. The bathroom door on her side was locked in the morning so he didn't go that way. He was supposed to knock on the door, but it was open a bit so he just pushed it. And found an empty bed. Where was his mommy? The bed was still messy and she always made it neat when she got up. They made his neat after brushing teeth. Cameron knocked on the bathroom door and when mommy didn't answer turned the knob to find that room empty too.

Where was she? She never went downstairs without him. She would be here unless something happened. Did the bad daddy come again and take her? He came before and hurt her. Cameron moaned like a wounded animal as the panic slammed into him. If the bad daddy came did that mean Jason was gone too? Cameron started breathing fast and warmth ran down his pants as his bladder let go in fright. Was he alone? He was afraid to move. Because if the bad daddy was here then he would get him too.

* * *

Jason was flipping through the sports section when he heard a door open. The light footfalls told him Cameron was up. He listened to see if the little boy was going to come downstairs. Instead the footsteps disappeared so Jason figured he was looking for Elizabeth in her room. He expected the little guy to come back out and maybe come downstairs when he saw the room was empty. Only that didn't happen. When a few minutes passed in silence Jason headed upstairs to see what his son was doing.

"Cameron?" Jason called as he pushed the door open. Seeing his son he moved further into the room and then stopped. "Cameron?" Jason said again becoming more concerned when the little guy wouldn't look at him.

The little boy dropped his head and hunched his shoulders over. He didn't want Jason to see that he had been bad. That he wasn't a big boy like Ben. Big boys didn't wet their pants like he had. But he couldn't find mommy and he was scared. Now Jason wouldn't want him anymore. The thoughts were flying through Cameron's head as he prepared for Jason to start yelling.

"It's okay buddy." Jason said softly kneeling next to his son. He could see the small child was terrified. It did take a lot to figure out why. "Mommy had a bad dream and she's in my room." Jason explained keeping his voice low. He wasn't sure if he should touch Cameron but seeing him like this had all kinds of protective instincts surging to the forefront. Taking a chance he gathered the little boy up and when Cameron's arms tightened to the point of pain around his neck he just held on. "I'll show you mommy." He could feel that Cam was wet and they would deal with that but first his son needed to see Elizabeth.

Walking swiftly down the hall he pushed the door to his room open and said. "See there she is." Cameron wasn't letting go so Jason turned his whole body.

"Mommy." Cameron said softly. She wasn't gone. She was right there.

Elizabeth must have heard him because she sat up and looked at the two of them. Instantly she knew something was wrong. It didn't occur to her that Cameron had spoken in front of Jason. "What's wrong?"

"Cameron couldn't find you and he got scared." Jason explained keeping a tight grip on the youngster. The fact that the little boy had spoken hadn't escaped him. It was probably not because he felt secure enough to do so, but because he was relieved his mother was okay.

"Baby, I'm sorry." Elizabeth hadn't meant to sleep so deeply. She hadn't even heard Cameron on the monitor.

"It's okay. Come here." Jason requested and when she did he pulled her into the hug so that they were both in his arms. Whispering so that only she could hear he spoke. "He's wet, can you get some clothes from his room? I'll run him a quick bath." She nodded. Giving Cameron a quick kiss she did as requested. "How about we get you clean?"

Cameron immediately dropped his eyes and started crying silently.

"It's okay buddy. You were scared and had an accident. We'll put everything in the washer and it will get clean." He spoke softly as he took the youngster into the master bath. This was a new room, but Jason thought he had a way to make it cool. He put the little boy on his feet and gently removed his arms from his neck. "I'll help you with your shirt, can you get the rest of your clothes off?"

Cameron nodded but still wasn't looking up.

Jason turned on the faucets. "Hold out your arm for me." When Cameron did, Jason dropped some water beads on it. "Is that too hot?" Cameron just shook his head.

When Elizabeth returned with clean clothes Cameron was naked and wrapped in a towel. Jason was filling the tub and talking softly to their son. "I have the clean clothes."

"Can you look in the closet and get me the pink bottle?" Jason asked turning off the water. "It's okay to use this right?" They had the one for sensitive skin.

"We never have, but it should be fine." Elizabeth was trying not to let the guilt get to her. That wouldn't help anything. She got the bottle and passed it to Jason. "Ready to get in the tub Cameron?"

He just nodded.

"Okay, can you get in by yourself?" Jason asked not wanting to add an ER visit to their morning. Cameron climbed over the side and sat in the water. "Ready?" Jason asked smiling, he thought Cameron would really like this next part.

The little boy looked at him with wide eyes and nodded slowly. Jason didn't seem to be mad, like mean daddy. Mean daddy had hit him and made his arm hurt the last time Cameron wet like a baby. The pain had been so bad he threw up and mean daddy had hit him again.

"Watch." Jason had learned this trick the hard way. Playing with Ben they had made a huge mess, but it had been fun. Jason put a bit of the liquid into the warm water and turned on the jets in the tub. Almost instantly a mass of huge bubbles formed.

Cameron laughed out loud. That was cool. It was better than the bubble machine at daycare.

Elizabeth not expecting that laughed as well.

"The first time it wasn't so funny." He said grinning ruefully. "I had bubbles to the ceiling. I thought I wasn't ever going to find Ben." He exaggerated making Cameron's eyes widen again, only this time it wasn't fright it was amazement. The little boy looked up at the ceiling and Jason knew he was trying to imagine it. "Only use a little bit." He cautioned.

Elizabeth snorted as she tried to keep from laughing. While she doubted the ceiling part she could only imagine the mess they made. "Thank you." She told him touching his arm.

"I'll go start the washer." Jason said standing up. He did turn off the jets. "The other thing I learned was that if you let the jets keep going they keep making bubbles."

Stepping out with the pile of wet clothes he took a few seconds to grab clean stuff for him as well. He'd change downstairs in the laundry room. He would also try to level out. Although he was smiling and joking with Liz and Cameron inside he was pissed. No child should ever be that terrorized. He was guessing that was a panic attack. It was just wrong.

Changed he went back up and knocked on the bathroom door. "How are things?" He asked leaning on the jamb.

"Good. I don't think Cameron wants to get out." Elizabeth grinned. It was a nice tub. The one they shared was big, but this one was huge.

"He can come visit again." Jason would have to see about getting the tub down the hall switched to a jetted one. It never occurred to him before now. He had just moved in and had not changed anything. Courtney had gotten the spa tub. Last year Jason got an updated model when the old one started leaking. "Now it's time for breakfast. I have a surprise for you."

"Hear that Cameron a surprise." Elizabeth wondered what Jason was up to.

"One mommy can't get in her pajamas." Jason pointed out Elizabeth's state of undress. He hadn't gotten to enjoy her sleep shorts last night or this morning. "I'll help Cameron."

"Okay." Elizabeth gave her son a kiss and Jason got one too. It was the first time she kissed him.

"You're gonna turn into a raisin if you stay in there." Jason joked grabbing a towel. "C'mere." Jason dried him with the towel making Cameron giggle. "Okay clothes, or do you want to stay naked?" He joked.

Cameron pointed to the folded pile on the sink.

"Yeah, it's too cold outside to be naked." Although for late April it was warm. "Your mom picked Charlie. Nice. Do you need help?"

Cameron shook his head no and put the clothes on. Jason tied the strings on his second pair of sneakers. Mommy said if he wore the same pair all the time they would wear out faster.

"Want to help me make the bed?" Jason asked taking the little boy's hand.

Cameron nodded and then looked in awe at the huge bed.

"I know it's really big." Jason grinned. He folded up the extra blankets before putting them away and together they fixed the comforter. "Now your room." Jason helped Cameron make the bed neat. By the time they were done Elizabeth was dressed. "Brush your teeth and then we are leaving."

"We are having breakfast out?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"We are. I will meet you back here, in five minutes." Jason said going back into his room to rinse out the tub.

"We had better hurry so we can get our surprise." Elizabeth said smiling at her son. The morning had started rough, but Jason had handled the panic attack really well and Cameron was calm now. Holding his hand as they stepped into the bathroom she wondered what Jason was planning.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	25. Chapter 25

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

This second chapter is for my friend who isn't feeling well.

* * *

Chapter 25

Jason was taking a huge risk, but he thought that Cameron could use this. If it backfired he would take the blame, and deal with Elizabeth's anger. Something inside Jason told him it wouldn't. He was relying on what he learned after he woke up from his coma. Not the anger part although that phase lasted long enough for him to become entangled with Sonny. No he was talking about the part that came after. The part where he decided that he would give the Quartermaines another change. A decision he owed to Lila.

They passed through the gates and drove up the long paved driveway until they were at the front door of the mansion. Looking over he watched his family take the massive home in. This type of lifestyle was not the one for him. One day he wanted a real house, but not something on this scale.

"It's really big." Elizabeth said looking over at Jason. "Did you like living here?"

"That's a mixed question." One that still left him uneasy. "Not at first, because I was angry all the time that the family was looking for me to be someone I wasn't. Then later whenever I stayed over I felt…lost." Jason didn't know how else to explain it.

"Too much space." Elizabeth said seeing Jason's eyes fill with surprise.

"Exactly. No one else has ever understood what I meant." He said smiling.

"You probably felt separated from everyone else. What you needed was closeness." She only knew because of Cameron.

Jason nodded. "Lila is inside. If Cameron is agreeable, so are Alan, Monica, and Edward. Emily dropped Ben off as we were leaving the Towers. After breakfast I thought we'd take the boys to the science museum. The one for kids, where they can get into all kinds of mischief." Jason smiled at her. "After this morning he needs family."

"He does." Elizabeth wanted to try. "Cameron, would you like to meet your Grandparents?"

The little boy's eyes widened and he nodded quickly. Jason really wasn't mad if he was taking him to see his Grandparents. Unless he was leaving. Cameron dimmed a bit as he pointed to Jason.

"I'm staying." The blonde smiled.

Cameron smiled again.

They piled out of the car and headed up the front steps. Jason didn't even get to knock before the door was opened. "Hello Alice."

"Mr. Jason." The maid was just as excited as everyone else after Jason's early morning phone call. She adored playing with Ben and was hoping that Cameron would want to play as well. She knew that she had to be patient, but despite her size Alice was very gentle.

"This is my wife Elizabeth and my son Cameron." He said smiling.

"Welcome, Mrs. Elizabeth." The maid shook her hand. "And welcome to you Master Cameron." She shook his hand which made him laugh. Yeah she was going to have a new friend.

"It's just Elizabeth." Liz corrected, although is Alice called Jason Mr. she doubted anything would change. Looking over Liz was surprised to see Diane.

"Good morning." The doctor grinned. "Jason asked me to come over."

Elizabeth looked at her husband. "You did?"

"I knew that this was a risk. I don't ever want to hurt him." Jason said quietly.

"Thank you." Elizabeth gave him a quick kiss and watched as he blushed.

Diane was liking the interaction. While their body language didn't indicate a physical closeness she knew it was coming. Hopefully literally. Orgasms did wonders to relax the body. "I'll just hang back and observe, if I'm not needed I'll let myself out."

"Okay. Ready?" Elizabeth asked Cameron who nodded. "We will follow you in."

"Sure hide behind me." Jason said as he headed over to the parlor. Everyone would be in there. If this went well, they would head to the dining room to eat breakfast. If it didn't they would grab the boys and run.

"Cameron!" Ben jumped down from Monica's lap and greeted his cousin. "You came over. Maimeo said you were."

Jason leaned over and whispered in Elizabeth's ear. "Ben uses the Gaelic words for Grandmother and Grandfather to address Monica and Alan. Maimeo for Monica and Daideo for Alan. He calls Lila Nana and Edward Poppa."

"Cameron can do the same if they don't mind." Elizabeth would go with whatever made everyone comfortable. "He will most likely want to."

"That's fine." Jason didn't care.

"Come on." Ben was apparently going to handle introductions. "Maimeo this is Cameron. He doesn't talk much, but he's a lot of fun." Ben added.

"Hello Cameron." Monica said using all her will power to stay seated. Diane had said it would be best to let the little boy come to them. She had also warned Alan and Edward they would most likely not get that at this first meeting.

Cameron stood next to his cousin but didn't get any closer just yet. He was worried they wouldn't like him as much as Ben. So for now he just waved.

"That's Daideo." He pointed to Alan. "He gives good piggyback rides."

Cameron looked at the big man and waved tentatively.

"Next to him is Poppa. He likes to read the paper to me. You can sit with us." Ben wanted to share with his cousin. Daddy said it was important that Cameron get time too. Ben also wanted to play with Cameron's new toys in the playroom. He wasn't allowed to touch them until Cameron came over. "That's Nana. She's really soft so you have to be careful." Ben explained. It was something he sometimes forgot.

Of all his new Grandparents, it was Lila he moved to first. No one was surprised. He looked at her and saw she had the same kind of eyes as Jason did. She had a wheelchair, he knew because mommy taught him that word. He wondered why her legs didn't work. Gently he touched her hand and saw that Ben was right, she was soft and she smelled nice too. He gave her a shy smile just wanting her to love him.

"Sweetheart it is wonderful to meet you. Welcome to the family." Lila's blue eyes twinkled at a new child to love. Her hand covered his and she could feel him trembling a bit. "Ben has been telling us all about you. Will you sit next to me at breakfast so we can get to know each other better?"

Cameron nodded then looked at his parents who nodded too. Being brave he went to Monica next. Slowly he stood next to her. She seemed nice to. She didn't have eyes like Jason, but at the daycare she laughed a lot. He liked her smile.

"Can I give you hug?" Monica asked dying too.

Cameron gave her a shy smile.

"Thank you." She wrapped him in a tight hug. Looking at her son and new daughter she mouthed thank you to them as well. "I would like to sit on the other side of you, if you don't mind."

Cameron nodded again.

"Good. Are you hungry? We can go eat now." Monica offered. "Jason said you like bacon."

"Come on Cameron, I'll show you the dining room. It has a really big table." Ben was so excited his cousin was here.

"Since I am not needed I will go." Diane said waving.

Edward pushed Lila's wheelchair out following the chattering of his grandson. Alan and Monica walked with Jason and Elizabeth. "He's doing better." Monica observed. Cameron was not the painfully shy boy who had first arrived at the daycare.

"He is." Elizabeth concurred. "We take it one day at a time. Diane is wonderful with him and Jason is so patient." Elizabeth looked over at her husband. "I'm looking forward to you getting to know Cameron." She looked at Alan. "He will warm up to you, but it will happen slowly."

"I can be patient." The Chief of Staff promised.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said as they reached the dining room. She noted that Jason wasn't talking much, but since Monica and Alan weren't surprised she let it go.

* * *

Breakfast went well and after the boys finished Ben took Cameron to the see the new playroom. Jason promised to show Elizabeth before they left. Before the boys left the dining room Cameron made his mother promise that she and Jason would not leave without him in a whispered conversation. This morning's scare was still fresh in his memory. Once he knew they would stay he happily followed a chatty Ben off.

As the boys left, with Alice along to supervise, another member of the family put in an appearance. "Well a family breakfast. Why didn't someone notify me? I would have scheduled my meeting for another day." Tracy smirked. Seeing the newcomer she had an idea why she hadn't been told.

"Contrary to what you think the world doesn't revolve around you Tracy." Monica had no patience with her sister in law. "Jason called this morning and asked to come over."

"To bring the new wife." Tracy snarked. Fresh meat. The last two were terrified of her. This one looked a lot smaller and should be easy to cow. It was Tracy's nature to attack first. "Where's the rug rat?"

"Cameron." Elizabeth corrected. She knew all about Aunt Tracy. Emily was not a fan. She had already warned Elizabeth that Tracy would go right on the attack.

"Based on Jason's track record you won't be around long enough for it to matter." Tracy said taking a seat at the table. "So what variety of gold digger are you? Stripper, private investigator, secretary?" Tracy asked with disdain.

"Nurse practitioner." Elizabeth said smiling. Another bully. She squeezed Jason's hand under the table to let him know she was fine.

"Really?" Tracy was surprised. "How interesting."

"It is." Elizabeth smiled as she landed her first blow. "Not as interesting as being the CEO of a company. Tell me how does it feel to run your father's company to near bankruptcy? Is it as interesting as being demoted by your father and fired by your son in the same week?"

Tracy hadn't expected the barb, and was for a moment rendered speechless. Jason hadn't ever brought home a woman who fought back. Most had something to hide and just let Tracy rant. "You can read impressive."

"I have a lot of skills you might like." Elizabeth arched an eyebrow.

Edward leaned over to Alan and whispered. "I like this one."

"Me too." Alan whispered back.

"Tracy do not be rude to a guest." Lila was exasperated by her daughter. Not to mention embarrassed.

"It's fine Mrs. Quartermaine. A good debate keeps the mind sharp." Elizabeth said with a nasty grin. "I am more than capable of handling your daughter."

"Grandmother dear." Lila smiled at the young woman. She hadn't said that to protect Elizabeth from Tracy. It was in fact the other way around. Jason had been honest about the reason he was marrying Elizabeth. A person didn't survive that if they were weak. Tracy had picked the wrong opponent. Her daughter was genuinely a good person, she was however ruled by insecurities that made her acerbic. "You will of course have to come to tea."

Elizabeth's smile was radiant. "I would love to. Thank you."

"How touching." Tracy said giving a fake smile. "Jason swoops in and plays white knight to you and your son. Where is he anyway?"

"In the playroom. Where are yours? If I remember correctly, your eldest doesn't speak to you and your youngest does but only if he has too. That is what they both said in their last interviews. Dillon went so far as to say the mom in his last movie was based on you. I saw that movie, not a flattering portrayal." Elizabeth shot back, still smiling. Tracy would not be allowed to attack Cameron.

"This family doesn't need another bastard." Tracy was done being nice.

"My son isn't a bastard, he's adopted." Elizabeth could see that she had surprised her new in laws. "And very much wanted. But if you want to go there, didn't you have to blackmail both your babies fathers into marrying you, after you were already pregnant only to have them leave you for other women? Wanna talk about that?"

"Don't get comfortable." Tracy played her ace. "You are wife number three and the other two aren't breathing anymore. Wonder how long you will last?"

"The number three is a powerful number so I'm feeling optimistic. Of course it wasn't lucky for you was it? Nope. Tracy Quartermaine Ashton Williams Hornsby Solieto. And like Jason they are all no longer breathing." She looked at her hubby. "Maybe I should worry after all." She said giving him a wink.

Damn, she was hot when she got all feisty, was all Jason could think. Georgie was coming over for dinner tomorrow night. If it went well he was going to see if his wife would go to dinner with him next week. He needed to kick this dance they were doing into high gear. He wasn't expecting sex after their date, but this would get them closer to it.

"Nothing else to say?" Elizabeth asked Tracy. "In that case, I'll go check on the boys. If everyone would excuse me." Elizabeth gracefully rose from the table and left the room.

"I want you packed and out of my house by tomorrow night." Monica said also rising.

"You can't throw me out." Tracy shouted.

"I own this house so I damn well can. You own the hotel stay there." Monica said before leaving to check on Elizabeth. Her new daughter had handed Tracy her ass. It was wonderful to see.

"Are you going to let her treat me this way?" Tracy asked Alan.

"Yes." He said grinning. "Maybe you should have been nicer."

"Fine." Tracy huffed and stalked from the room.

Jason followed his aunt out. "Tracy." He said stopping the older woman in her tracks.

"What?" Tracy snapped out. There was no way she was leaving the mansion.

Jason walked over until toes of his shoes touched hers. "Come after my wife again, and I will destroy you." He said calmly.

"You don't hurt women." Tracy said rolling her eyes.

"I won't put a mark on you." Jason gave her a cold smile which widened when she shivered. "I will make you nothing." They both knew he could do it. "If we are here don't be." Jason ended their conversation turning to go find his wife and son.

* * *

Monica stood by Elizabeth as they watched the boys play. "This room is, um." Elizabeth turned to her mother in law.

"Alan likes toy stores." Monica said grinning. The room was over the top and excessive. Which meant it screamed Quartermaine. "We hope Cameron will visit often."

"I think he will like that." Elizabeth smiled at how he and Ben were building houses for the massive train layout.

"That was very impressive. The way you handled Tracy." Monica had to say it.

"Emily gave me a cheat sheet. She said Tracy didn't play well with others and the only way to earn her respect was beat her at her own game. If Em was right then Tracy and I will be fine from here on out." Elizabeth explained. "I don't particularly like being nasty." She had landed some low blows.

"And if you aren't?" Monica was liking Liz as Jason's wife more by the minute.

"I'm not above a good old fashioned fist fight." Elizabeth said laughing.

"Make sure I'm around." Jason said joining them.

"Off course. I need someone to give me water between rounds." She grinned. "How long should we let them play?"

"There's no rush. I still need to talk to my Grandmother about something." Jason would let the boys stay all day if they wanted. "Will Cameron be okay if we take a walk in the garden?" He wanted to show her the roses.

"Let's find out." Elizabeth said walking over to talk with her son. She came back a few minutes later. "He wants to know if Maimeo can stay for a bit."

"I'd love too." Monica said going to join her grandsons.

"Take a walk with me?" Jason requested.

"I'd love to." Elizabeth said accepting.

* * *

Maimeo is pronounced Mam O

Daideo is pronounced Dad O

Thanks for the reviews!


	26. Chapter 26

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 26

He took her out through the terrace doors telling her how he used to sneak in this way to see his Grandmother. Elizabeth couldn't help but laugh when he mentioned how much it irritated his Grandfather. Jason's unrepentant grin said that was what he was trying to do.

Lila's rose garden was extensive and broken up into several sections to accommodate the different types of roses. While his grandmother no longer was able to get onto the ground and spread mulch she still personally groomed the bushes. Jason had a few spots he wanted to show Elizabeth before they went back inside.

"These are Bishop Darlingtons." Jason pointed to a large white bloom with gold stamens in the center. "Grandmother likes them for their fragrance."

Elizabeth leaned in and took a sniff. "Wonderful and very beautiful."

"My Grandmother and I sat out here the night I decided to move out of the mansion. I lived over a bar before I started working for Sonny." Jason told her. "It was a pretty good time for me but I really should have stayed home. I wasn't equipped to be on my own."

"Is the bar still here?" Elizabeth was enjoying this peek into his past.

"It is. I own it." Jason couldn't let it close when Jake retired. "It's a dive bar near the docks. I'll need to take you there some night." He had a feeling she would like it. They walked further into the garden and came to a different group of roses.

"These are Del Rios." Jason stopped by a grouping that consisted of large fuchsia toned blooms that had spread leaves on the outside and tight grouping of leaves in the center. "We sat here the night I told my Grandmother that I was working for Sonny. She was disappointed in my decision, but unlike everyone else she never tried to talk me out of it."

"She loves you and accepts you." Elizabeth knew what that was like. She had that with her parents.

"I'm so grateful for her. She got me at a time when no one else did." Jason reflected. "She is also the reason the rest of the family and I were able to find our way back to each other."

Together they walked further into the garden. "They are gorgeous blooms." Elizabeth said touching a silky petal.

"These are Diane Graces. They bloom year round." Jason sighed remembering the conversation associated with these. "My first marriage. To Courtney. Disaster from the start." Jason shook his head. "She wanted me, and Sonny made sure she got me. She ended up hating us both because I wouldn't leave the mob."

"She's the one who died during the epidemic?" Elizabeth had heard about that from several staff members. Not the Courtney part, but how hard it was to watch so many patients die.

"She was. Courtney was married to Jasper Jacks at the time." Jason had been surprised by the marriage, but they seemed happy.

Elizabeth didn't really have anything to say so she kept quiet.

"Sweet Briar Roses." He said pointing.

"Really, that's an actual flower?" Elizabeth looked over smiling. "I thought it was just part of stories."

"From England, where my Grandmother grew up. Their blooming cycle is almost over." Jason noted that there were not many on the bush. "They smell like apples."

"Hmm. Wonderful." Elizabeth said taking a whiff.

"Sam." Was what Jason said. "Huge mistake."

"Why did you make it?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Because I thought I deserved her. Sonny encouraged me because he wanted Sam close." Jason had clued onto that early in the marriage.

"Okay, that's just wrong." Elizabeth said frowning.

"Yup, but that was Sonny." Jason wasn't making excuses. It was a simple fact that Sonny felt everything he surveyed was his. He made no apologizes for taking what he wanted.

"Did she sleep with him?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Not to my knowledge, but that was because Sonny's last girlfriend Carly would have killed Sam herself. Then Sonny and Carly were killed and Sam died." Jason believed that if the events hadn't played out how they did Sam would have slept with Sonny. It was just how they both were. Users. "Lila intensely disliked both Courtney and Sam, had I been paying attention that would have told me I was making mistakes."

"What happened to Sam?" Elizabeth asked her husband.

"Officially car accident." Jason looked at the woman who was better than he deserved. "Unofficially, she hired someone to kill Emily."

Elizabeth was shocked. "You did what was necessary to protect your family." She knew he was worried about her reaction, but he was still honest. It made her respect him even more.

Jason just nodded and looked away.

"I don't see my roses." Elizabeth said looking around. They were at the far end of this section of the garden.

"It's not out here." Jason smiled and pointed further onto the property. "The third greenhouse houses your rose. I sat in the parlor and told Lila about you and Cameron. She asked me to take her to the hot house when I was done."

"What's my rose called?" Elizabeth asked softly. She was currently pressing one for her wedding album. Milo had taken pictures for them.

"Awakening." Jason thought the name was highly appropriate. "You are the only bride of mine to carry Lila's roses."

"Really?" Elizabeth felt such pleasure at that.

"That flower was Rose of the Year last year. It's Lila's own personal creation." Jason said with pride.

"She gave us her blessing." Elizabeth got the message. All the other decisions Lila had not been the happiest with, but still loved Jason and accepted his right to make those choices. This one she embraced and celebrated. The tears came suddenly and Elizabeth wiped them away.

"She did." Jason said pulling his wife closer. "That moment made me so proud."

"I was proud to marry you." Elizabeth leaned into his strength. "You Jason Morgan are such a good man." She whispered looking up at him.

Unable to find the words to give her he leaned down and kissed her softly. "In a few weeks more roses will bloom, I'd like to bring you back then." He wanted to share his family with her.

"It's a date." Elizabeth was enjoying standing outside with her handsome hubby. "We should head back inside." She was getting a bit chilled.

"I need to speak with Lila about a project I'm starting, would you sit with us?" Jason was doing this because of her and he wanted her input.

"Okay." Elizabeth was curious, but didn't ask any questions. Stepping back into the house they found Lila in the parlor. "I'll go check on the boys and come right back."

"Okay." Jason said smiling, he watched her walk from the room before turning to his Grandmother. "Elizabeth enjoyed the roses."

"Good, I'll have some boxed up for you to take home." Lila believed in sharing her flowers. "More will be blooming soon."

"I mentioned it and Elizabeth is excited to see them." Jason said sitting on the couch. "How are you Grandmother?"

"Happy because you are." Lila told him smiling. She had worried about Jason especially during his first two marriages. Both women were unsuitable for the tender heart that her grandson possessed. Many people did not take the time to get to know Jason. If they did they would know he had a very gentle soul. In Elizabeth he found someone who would appreciate and care for him. "I very much like my new granddaughter and great-grandson, bring them to visit me often."

"I will." Jason would never deny Lila any request. When Elizabeth returned he stood until she was seated. "Is everything okay?"

"Yes, Monica and Alan both had to go into the hospital, but Cameron is having fun with Ben and Alice." The maid was on the floor building a fort with both boys.

"Alice has a young spirit." Lila said laughing. "We will get down to business so that you can enjoy the rest of your day."

"I'd like to start a food bank here in Port Charles." Jason said as he reached for Elizabeth's hand.

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Lila over saw the charitable wing of ELQ. "Where were you thinking? Elizabeth dear, would you mind taking notes. I'd ask Jason but he has horrible handwriting." Lila said eyes twinkling.

"It's not that bad." Jason instantly protested.

"I've seen prescriptions that are easier to read." Lila said arching an eyebrow.

"It's not that bad." Jason mumbled again.

Elizabeth bit her lip to keep from laughing at this pout. "I'd be happy to."

"Thank you." Lila waited while Jason got a pad and pen.

"Morgan and O'Brien Incorporated owns a building down by the docks that might work. Two stories with refrigeration. I think it was a store at some point." Jason would need to pull up the specs.

"That's good. It's a neighborhood that could use a food bank. We won't help people if they can't get to us." Lila pointed out. Most families wouldn't have cars at their disposal.

"We will provide the building and do all the necessary repairs." Johnny was as excited about this project as Jason was. "We are also willing to split the startup cost with ELQ."

"Good. ELQ will also provide funds to make sure the pantry stays stocked for the first two years." Lila added on. By the time the initial funds ran out she will have others lined up to offer assistance. When she called people responded. "We will need staff and volunteers if we can get them. I will handle that."

"We will handle making sure the building is secure." Jason told both women. Elizabeth was taking it all down. "I'd like to move quickly on this. I can have Francis start applying for work permits today." After that they would need to get the building inspected once more since it had been sitting vacant.

"I will be appointing Emily as the ELQ representative for this project." Lila had already spoken to her granddaughter, Emily was looking to do more charitable work.

"Johnny and I were hoping that Elizabeth would be our representative." Jason said grinning at his shocked wife.

"Me? I've never done anything like this before." Elizabeth looked between grandson and Grandmother.

"Business experience isn't a requirement. It might actually be a bad thing in this instance." Lila reached for the younger woman's hand. "Having a large heart and compassion is. You are more than qualified in that regard." Jason hadn't actually said he was doing this because of his wife, but Lila knew that was the case.

"I'd be happy to help in any way I can." Elizabeth told them both still not sure exactly what she had to offer. If nothing else she could paint walls and stock shelves.

"Call Francis and tell him to get started." Lila told Jason. While ELQ was working to make this a reality, it was Morgan O'Brien that would be the lead partner. Lila wanted people to see the Jason she knew. When her grandson stepped onto the terrace to make his call the two women shared a moment of silence.

"Jason told me that you know why we got married." Elizabeth didn't want there to be lies between her and Lila.

"He has not shared your story with anyone else." Lila assured her new granddaughter.

"I know, he wouldn't tell just anyone." Elizabeth wanted that clear. "He is the best man it's been my pleasure to know. From the first time we spoke I knew that he was someone we could trust. Even as scared as I was, I knew Jason was what we needed."

Lila couldn't help but smile. Jason had mentioned feeling connected to Elizabeth and Cameron. Clearly the young mother was feeling it to. "He will not let you down."

"I never thought he would." Elizabeth let the warmth that came when she thought of Jason spread through her. "I still feel guilty for putting him in the middle of my problem."

"Nonsense. We take care of our own. Even if you didn't know it at the time, you and your son belong here." Lila wondered if either Elizabeth or Jason realized that they were falling in love with one another. It would be wonderful when the knowledge finally sunk in. Jason had not loved either of the women he had previously been married to. Elizabeth was the one his soul was waiting for.

"Thank you for accepting us into your family. It's been so long since we had that." Elizabeth missed it.

"There will be times when you wished you never met us." Lila chuckled. "The Quartermaines are not always the easiest group to deal with. But based on this morning I think you will do fine." Lila had been impressed with Elizabeth's handling of Tracy.

Elizabeth just blushed. "I'm small but scrappy."

"Me too." Lila said laughing. "When Jason comes back you'll be taking the boys out?"

"To the science museum." Elizabeth was looking forward to it.

"Good, they need to get out and run around. Maybe even learn a thing or two." Jason walked back into the room. "I will call to confirm our tea and I will send the roses to the house. Have a good time my dears." Lila beamed at the couple. Jason kissed his Grandmother's cheek and Elizabeth did the same before they went to round up Cameron and Ben.

In her parlor Lila smiled thinking of all the future great grandchildren she was going to get to spoil. Between the two couples she was hoping for at least six.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	27. Chapter 27

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 27

They had a great afternoon at the museum. The interactive exhibits were perfect for keeping two inquisitive almost four year olds entertained. They even had exhibits where Elizabeth and Jason were enticed to try things out. For lunch Jason took them to a nearby waterfront restaurant where the boys were able to watch the freighters bringing in their cargo. Several ships that were owned by he and Johnny passed and Jason made sure to point them out.

From the restaurant they headed home and when the elevator opened on the penthouse level the guards were amused to see each adult carrying a sleeping child. Ben was in his uncle's arms and Elizabeth had Cameron. They got them settled in Cameron's room before heading down to the kitchen.

"I thought for sure they would make it home before passing out." Jason said as he poured them each a glass of water.

"It's been a busy day full of playing." Elizabeth smiled at Jason. Today she had learned more about her husband. The closeness she felt with him was wonderful, every day they built on that a little more.

"Tired?" Jason asked leaning against the sink just enjoying the private moment they were sharing.

"A little, but it will pass." Elizabeth finished her drink and walked over to put the glass in the sink.

"It doesn't have to. You can nap if you like. I'll keep an ear out for the boys." Most likely after they woke up they would go right for Cameron's toys.

"Not sleepy." Elizabeth moved closer and when Jason's arm came around her waist she leaned into him. "Thank you for this morning." She said softly.

"I was terrified of making the situation worse." Jason admitted looking down at her. He liked the way she fit against him.

"You care too much about Cameron for that to have happened. He needed you to be calm and steady. Thank you for last night as well." Elizabeth snuggled against him rubbing her cheek against the soft cotton of his shirt.

Jason had to take a deep breath. Having her so close was messing with his control. "I just hope I'm always there when you need me to be." His voice was husky because her light vanilla scent was arousing him.

"You have been so far. You were there before I was ready to admit I needed you." She told him.

"Why did you trust me? What changed your mind?" Jason wanted to know.

"You won't laugh, because honestly it will sound a bit odd." Elizabeth only felt a bit self-conscious telling him this.

"I won't laugh." He gave her a little squeeze.

"I felt it. Inside." She touched over her heart. "When we were sitting at the table at Kelly's and I looked into your eyes I knew that I could trust you. It just took me some time to trust that feeling."

Jason just nodded. "That was the longest week of my life. Every time he had a shift at the hospital Max would tell me if he saw you and how you seemed. More than anything I wanted to put a guard on you and Cameron without telling you." He admitted.

"Why didn't you?" Elizabeth was relaxed leaning against him. She was starting to re-think that nap.

"Because Cameron would have known, which would have alerted you. I didn't want to break your trust before I had it. The last thing I wanted was for you to do was run." Jason told her. "That would have been your first instinct."

"Your right. I would have taken Cameron and left." Elizabeth was glad he followed his instincts. He would have spooked them badly.

"Then I would have had to find you." Jason said looking down at her. Them looking for Elizabeth and Cameron could have tipped off Spencer.

"You would have looked for us?" Elizabeth asked surprised. "Why?"

"Because I knew inside too that you and Cameron were supposed to be with me." Jason saw her eyes widen. She was so expressive. "I have no idea why. I already told you I was attracted to you." She nodded. "After we talked I knew we were supposed to be a family. I told Johnny." Jason said grinning.

"Did he think you were crazy?" Elizabeth grinned too. What were the odds that they would both feel this connection? One that got stronger every day.

"No, he told me to do what was necessary to make sure you didn't walk away. That if I felt that strongly I should fight for the both of you, even if the person I ended up fighting was you." Jason explained.

"He's a good friend." Elizabeth would have to thank him.

"The best." Jason said putting his glass down and wrapping his free arm around her. "If I lay down with you will you go rest?" He was worried she was still run down from last night. He knew you couldn't catch up on sleep, but she could take the opportunity to rest.

"You could just admit the boys ran you into the ground." Elizabeth giggled.

"That's not manly. Admitting I was done in by two small children. I have a reputation to protect." Jason mock glared at her.

"I won't tell anyone." She said with a mischievous grin.

"Yeah right." He said knowing she would never betray his confidence. Without warning he bent over and scooped her up. "We are going to go lie down."

"Whoa." Elizabeth grabbed his bicep to steady herself. He was carrying her like she didn't weigh anything. It was sexy. "I wasn't expecting that."

"You want me to put you down?" He didn't want that but didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

"No." She said softly. Elizabeth put her head on his shoulder and let him take her to her room.

* * *

They were spooned up on her bed, fully clothed and on top of the covers. They both napped briefly and woke to the sound of giggling on the monitor. "The boys are up." Elizabeth wasn't facing Jason, but she knew he was awake.

"You want me to go check?" Jason offered so that she could rest more.

"Nope, let him come look." Elizabeth knew that Cameron needed to see her in her room when he checked. Sure enough the door, which she had left cracked, slowly opened and her son peeked in. Seeing his mom lying down with Jason he waved and smiled before ducking back out again.

"What will he do if you are not here some morning in the future?" He was happy that seeing them together on the bed didn't seem to upset the little boy.

"He will most likely look for you." Elizabeth rolled to her back and looked up at Jason. "Don't be surprised if he starts trying to peek in on you some morning. Since you get up so early he probably won't find you in bed, but you might want to sleep in pajama bottoms just in case." He had last night but she didn't know if the was normal or if he put them on to answer the door.

"I normally sleep in them anyway. I liked your shorts." Jason said giving her a sexy grin. "I haven't had a chance to tell you before now."

"I normally sleep in longer pants but it's really warm in here." Elizabeth said blushing.

"Is it too warm?" Jason asked frowning some. He didn't want her uncomfortable.

"No. It's wonderful. I don't like to be cold." Elizabeth told him. "And I'm going to warn you when I get cold everyone has to put on long sleeved shirts." She said laughing at herself.

"Feel free to adjust the thermostat so that you and Cameron are comfortable." Jason told her. "What time will the boys expect dinner?"

"I'm going to fix them a snack." At daycare they got snack after waking up. "That will hold them over until dinner at six. Ben is staying right?"

"Yeah. Johnny and Emily are having dinner out. They will pick up Ben by eight." Jason had told them Cameron had his appointment with Diane early tomorrow and they planned accordingly.

"It will be nice having both boys at the table." Elizabeth was hoping that this friendship they were forming would last their whole lives.

"I'll make my stir fry." Jason knew Ben liked it and he wanted to see if Cameron liked it too.

"Want me to be your sous chef?" Elizabeth offered.

"Nope. I want you to make some brownies." Jason said being totally shameless.

"Only because you ate all your lunch." Elizabeth teased as she sat up. "Come on. If I don't make snack soon it will get ugly." She joked.

Jason stayed put and enjoyed the sight of his wife walking from the room. He was still thinking about how they both felt the connection and what that would mean in the long run. He'd love a little girl who looked just like Elizabeth.

* * *

The stir fry was a hit with Cameron. He and Ben laughed throughout dinner which made Jason grin. The brownies, with vanilla ice cream were of course a hit. Johnny and Emily showed up seven and took Ben home. Tentative plans to have the boys spend the day with Em and Johnny in the next week were made. Elizabeth was hoping it worked out. She and Jason would stay in the area just in case.

"Ready for your bath?" Elizabeth asked her son.

He looked up and smiled before nodding.

She noticed he was smiling more often. Just another sign that he was healing. They went upstairs leaving Jason on the couch. At the top of the stairs Cameron stopped them. "Can I have a bath in Jason's tub? I like the bubbles."

Elizabeth just chuckled, Jason may have created a monster. "Let me go ask him."

"Mommy?" Cameron asked stopping her. He was going to be brave. Jason had been nice to him all day, so Cameron was pretty sure that he wasn't mad about this morning.

"Yeah sweetie?" Elizabeth turned on the steps.

"Do you think Jason would come too?" Cameron tentatively asked.

"Why don't we go ask him together." Elizabeth knew Jason was going to love that. She could go ask alone, but the more Cameron communicated with Jason the more he would see how patient the older man was.

"Okay." Cameron walked back downstairs with his hand tucked into mommy's. When they reached the bottom Jason looked over.

"Everything okay?" Jason asked sitting up and muting the television.

Elizabeth looked down at Cameron.

He let go of her hand and walked over to where Jason was sitting. Placing his hand over Jason's bigger one Cameron tugged gently. Wrapping his fingers around the ones of the man he so wanted to be his dad's hand he pulled a little more forcefully, hoping to convey his wishes.

Jason smiled before putting the remote on the table. Leaning over he put his hands under both of Cameron's arms and lifted the small child as he stood. With Cameron secured in his arms he walked over to where Elizabeth was standing. He could see her fighting back tears.

"Why don't you grab Cameron's pajamas and I'll fill up the tub." Jason suggested as they headed upstairs.

"Okay. He wants to have a bath in your tub." Elizabeth told Jason.

"Not a problem." The mob boss shifted his son so that he was lying over his shoulder. "Want some bubbles too?" The soft laugh gave him the answer. In the bathroom Jason filled the tub and got the bubbles. "Okay. Push this button here to start the jets."

Cameron did and watched as the liquid solution foamed up. When it was high enough Jason turned the jets off. Cameron got undressed and carefully stepped the water. When he sat down the bubbles came all the way to his chin.

"That's a lot of bubbles." Elizabeth said grinning as she came in with the clothes and lotion. "I guess we should be careful or we might lose you in there."

Cameron just shook his head and giggled.

"I've got some boats if you want." Jason went to the closet and removed the bath toys. Coming back over he plopped them into the water creating holes in the bubbles. Cameron had to dig around a bit but he found the toys and bath time began.

Jason watched as Elizabeth soaped Cameron's hair. She explained that she only washed it twice a week because otherwise his hair got brittle. The only exception was when Cameron got really dirty or sweaty. He noted that she used the no tears solution. From the tub she lathered him up with lotion explaining that Cameron suffered from dry skin that left him itchy. Once the little guy was in his sleepwear Elizabeth told him they'd meet him in his room for story time. "Did you have fun?" The answer was already on Jason's face.

"I did." He confirmed. "I wasn't expecting to be invited up. Thank you for that."

"It was Cameron's decision." Elizabeth said placing the towel on the rack.

"I just want to make sure this is okay. My helping. It's been you and Cameron for so long I know you aren't used to sharing." Jason would understand if she felt he was intruding.

"It was us for a really long time, and if it had been good or easy I might feel that way. Honestly it is sometimes a little odd when I realize I don't have to do something myself. I know we've only been together a short amount of time, but I've already come to count on you. We've come to count on you. I don't resent your presence, I welcome it. I never wanted to be a single parent. I don't know how anyone does it for years on end." Elizabeth said shaking her head.

"Your situation wasn't exactly normal." Jason pointed out.

"I know, but Jason there are women and men who do this every single day for years. With more than one child. There were days I didn't think I would make it, and that was before Lucky went completely crazy. Those first few weeks without Sarah I just didn't have enough hours in the day to get anything done. Knowing that if I have a bad day I'm coming home to you is a huge burden lifted." Elizabeth wasn't sure she could make Jason understand.

"Thank you." Jason got it. Even if he wouldn't ever truly walk in her shoes he got what she was saying. "Should I do anything differently where Cam is concerned? I had it pointed out to me that I'm being watched carefully these days." He said smiling.

"You are doing great with Cameron." Elizabeth assured him. "I'm not trying to change you."

"But?" Jason grinned.

"Would you consider wearing a helmet when you are with us? When you are out alone you don't have too. It's just that Cameron is a bit fascinated with the bike, and I think eventually he will want to ride on it. He'll need a helmet and if he sees you wearing one I won't have to fight with him." Elizabeth knew that was years from now, but Cam seeing Jason in a helmet would make him want to wear one too.

"I can do that." Jason smiled wider, Francis had been right.

"Thank you." She appreciated that he would make that change. "Now, I think there is a little boy who is getting impatient for a story." Elizabeth grabbed the container of lotion.

Stepping forward Jason dropped a soft kiss to her lips. "Then we better get going. After I'll make you a cup of tea."

"It's a date." She whispered softly wondering what they would talk about tonight.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	28. Chapter 28

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 28

"Good morning Morgans." Diane was in the waiting room when the trio walked in.

"Good morning Diane." Elizabeth said responding for everyone.

"How was the rest of yesterday?" Diane asked escorting the family into her office.

"Great, we went to the science museum, Ben joined us." Elizabeth sat on the couch and Cameron crawled up so that he was between her and Jason. "He did good." Crowds of other children weren't as frightening. "Last night Jason joined us for bath time."

"Very nice." Diane said smiling. "How about you two go grab some coffee and let Cameron and I have a talk?"

"Okay." Elizabeth gave her son a kiss.

"We'll be back buddy." Jason said rubbing his back.

Cameron watched them leave with worried eyes before turning back to Diane.

"So, this was an exciting week for you." Diane made sure to use child appropriate language with Cameron, but she never talked down to the little boy. He was actually very intelligent and when he didn't understand something would speak up and ask for clarification. "You got some new grandparents."

"I really like Maimeo." Cameron said smiling. He really liked Dr. Diane but sometimes she asked questions he didn't want to answer. Mommy said it was the doctor's job to help him figure things in his brain out. Confusing and scary things.

"Is that Monica?" Diane hadn't ever heard that word before. From where she had been standing she couldn't hear Ben talking.

Cameron nodded.

"What do you call Alan?" Diane asked her patient.

"Daideo." Cameron told her. Mommy had told him Jason's parent's names. "I like Nana too. She's soft." Poppa he was still figuring out.

"Lila is a wonderful woman and you are very lucky to have a family who loves you." Diane very much respected the Quartermaine matriarch. "Does Daideo scare you?"

"Some, but Ben said he gives good piggyback rides. I've never had one of those from anyone but mommy. Maybe Jason will give me one?" Cameron asked the doctor.

"I bet he gives good piggyback rides." Diane would pay to see that.

"You got a new ring." Cameron pointed to Diane's finger.

"I did. My boyfriend Francis gave it to me." She explained.

"I saw him. At the barbershop where Jason took me to get my haircut." As far as Cameron was concerned there was only one Francis she could mean. Since there was only one Francis he knew. "Mommy came too. I liked that because Ben gets his hair cut with his dad."

"That's wonderful." Diane said smiling. "Have you spent any more time with Ben's dad?" She knew he had a playdate coming up where Johnny would be home.

"Some." Cameron said slowly. "I think he's okay. Ben likes him, and his green eyes are nice." Cameron spent a lot of time watching people's eyes. Mean daddy's eyes got darker before he would hit him.

"They are. I think your Uncle Johnny would like to be your friend." Diane explained.

"He's my uncle?" Cameron said surprised. "I never had an uncle before." That was pretty cool.

"Yes, and Ben's mom is your aunt. She's Jason's sister, that's why Ben is your cousin." Lots of new connections were being made. "You have a lot more people to love you."

"Do you think Jason loves me?" Cameron asked in a small voice. He also dropped his head.

Diane gave the little boy a moment to see if his posture was going to change. She already knew that Cameron loved Jason. That he was hoping the older man would love him too. "I think he does." Diane said softly. "Would that make you happy?" Working with children could be tricky, as they were easily influenced. Diane had to be careful not to plant ideas in Cameron's head. On this topic she could speak confidently. Just looking at Jason you could see his love for the small child.

"I want Jason to love me." Cameron said in an even softer voice. "I was bad." His voice wobbled and the tears came. "I wet like a baby, and now maybe Jason doesn't want me anymore."

"Oh Cameron." He just tore her heart to shreds when he got like this. She knew exactly what he was talking about because Jason told her. "That's not true. Did Jason yell?"

"No." Cameron said shaking his head.

"Did he hit you?" Diane asked gently.

"No." Cameron said shaking his head again. His small chest was hitching as he tried to stop the tears. Big boys didn't cry. "It was an accident I didn't mean it."

"Jason knows that." Diane was willing to bet that the mob boss had actually said those words. "You were scared."

"I don't want him to be mad and take my ring away. Then I'd have to go. I don't want to have to go. Mean daddy said bad boys got sent away." Cameron said crying harder.

This was a new revelation. Lucky had done a lot of damage and if Cameron was sharing more he was feeling safe. "Cameron, can I call Jason and ask him to come back?" They needed him. Occasionally she needed to ask Elizabeth to step in.

"I don't want him to see me crying." Cameron said slowly.

"We talked about how crying is completely natural, do you remember?" Diane often had to circle back to things they already talked about. "How everyone cries even grownups."

"Mommy cries some times." Cameron told Diane.

"Me too. Even Jason." Diane was guessing.

"Really?" Cameron said eyes widening.

"Really." Diane had never seen Jason cry, but she was guessing he had the capacity to do so. His eyes had not been damaged in his accident. "So will you let him come back?"

"Mommy too?" Cameron wanted them both here.

"Yes, your mom too." Diane assured him.

"Okay." Cameron said wiping his face.

"Good." Diane never called without Cameron's permission. Sometimes it was very hard to get. She walked over to the door and opened it to see if they were still in the waiting room.

* * *

When they walked back out Jason looked down at his wife. "Should we wait here?" Last week they met with his parents. This week he made sure the older couple wouldn't come down. He didn't want Cameron to feel crowded.

"I usually do. I pretend to read the magazines, when I'm really just worrying about Cameron." Elizabeth admitted.

"We can worry together then. Leaving him in there was hard." Jason told her looking back at the door. "Diane is really good at her job."

"You looked her up?" Elizabeth guessed.

"She is my son's doctor, of course I looked her up. Is he going to see Maggie Smith any time soon? She's Ben's doctor." Jason asked as they sat.

"He saw her when we first got here. Maggie recommended Diane." Elizabeth said patting Jason's leg. "I need to make an appointment."

"I thought Cameron had automatic appointments." Jason said confused.

"For me." Elizabeth said quietly. "It's time." She said letting out a deep sigh when Jason took her hand in his.

"Want me to walk you over?" It wasn't even fifty feet.

"Yeah." Elizabeth appreciated the support.

"Whenever you are ready." Jason told her.

"Now." Elizabeth said standing. Jason just followed her to the receptionist's desk. "Hi Evelyn, I'd like to make an appointment."

"Okay." Evelyn said pulling up Diane's schedule. "For you?" The older woman asked. It was clear that the Liz had some issues of her own. Evelyn had been doing this a long time and she respected the young mother for getting her son some help, and now getting herself help as well.

"Yes." Elizabeth liked Evelyn, she was always kind to them. "Diane is probably pretty booked."

"Well let me have a look." Evelyn had already been told to find a spot for Liz when she was ready. "When are you off next week?"

"Tuesday and Wednesday." Elizabeth answered.

"We have this time on Tuesday, if that works." Evelyn knew that Liz didn't need the same regular time slot like her son. "One hour."

"Okay." Elizabeth said taking the card and squeezing Jason's hand at the same time.

"We will see you then. Mr. Morgan if you and Cameron will be waiting we have toys that we keep in the closet." Evelyn informed Jason.

"Thanks." He said nodding. He was certainly not going to let Elizabeth do this alone. "Let's have a seat. Do you want some water?" He asked pointing to the cooler.

"No. I feel okay." She did. Just knowing that she was going to deal with all the emotions she had been keeping locked down was making her feel light.

The door opened and Diane peeked out. "Would you come in?" Elizabeth immediately stood and hurried over. Jason just waited on the chair wanting to come, but figuring Elizabeth should handle this alone. "You too Jason." Both women were in the doorway.

"Okay." Jason said rising and joining them. "What happened?" They were still in the doorway.

"Cameron is upset about yesterday morning." Diane explained in a quiet voice. "He is afraid you are going to send him away. He told me that his mean daddy said bad boys get sent away."

"Oh my god." Elizabeth said closing her eyes for a moment as she damned Lucky to hell. "What should we do?"

"Actually I am hoping Jason will help." Diane looked over at the mob boss who was intensely focused on the small child on the couch.

"What should I do?" Jason was ready to help.

"A hug is a good place to start." Diane felt Jason wouldn't need much guidance. "He wants you there as well." She told Elizabeth. All three adults moved to the couch. "Your mom and Jason are here."

Cameron didn't look up as both his parents sat on either side of him. His breath was still hitching and his shoulders shaking as he fought against the tears. Elizabeth rubbed his back knowing that if Cameron was going to talk at all he needed to calm some first. No one was prepared for the small boy to turn and crawl into Jason's lap.

Immediately Jason's arms came around his son and just held him tight. "It's okay buddy, me and mommy are right here."

"I don't want to go away. Please don't make me go away." Cameron begged clutching Jason's shirt tightly in his fist. "I won't be bad anymore."

"Shh." Jason said trying to stay in control. This poor child had suffered so much. In the months of unsupervised visits and then the three weeks he'd been forced away from his mother. "I'm not going to make you go away. I would miss you too much. I love you Cameron." Jason said rocking the small child and rubbing his back. "Me and your mommy both love you so much." Stretching out his arm Jason silently urged Liz closer. When she slid across the couch he held her too. "It's okay." He murmured quietly as Cameron settled some.

Diane got them all some water and the office was quiet for a bit as Jason just let his calm presence seep into his son. "Cameron are you ready for me to talk to you?"

The little boy nodded against Jason's chest.

"Look up." Jason wanted them face to face. "You had an accident because you were scared. Your mommy wasn't where you expected her to be. We are all still getting used to one another so you didn't think to look in my room. I know the last time you woke up and mommy wasn't there you were with your mean dad." Jason felt Cameron shudder under his hand. "I know that scared you. I'm not angry and you weren't being bad."

"I was crying." Cameron looked down, but then looked up again. "Big boys don't cry."

"Yes they do." Jason gently corrected. "Everyone cries. Even me." Jason promised. "I cried when Ben was born and last year Poppa got sick and was in the hospital. I was scared and cried then too."

"You were scared?" Cameron asked unable to believe it. "But you're big."

"Doesn't mean I don't get scared." Jason said smiling. "Just at different things then you."

"Like what?" Cameron wanted to know.

"I was scared you weren't ever going to want to talk to me. Or that you and your mommy might leave one day." Jason confessed.

"We have rings." Cameron pointed out. "We can't leave."

Jason wasn't about to attempt to explain divorce. "Sometimes when you get scared it doesn't make sense to other people. Sometimes when you talk about it the fear goes away."

"You really love me?" Cameron circled back to what really mattered.

"I do, yes. That's why I gave you my name. That's why you are Cameron Morgan." Jason told the little boy. "You're my son, and I love you very much."

"Can I call you dad?" Cameron was being brave.

Jason wasn't sure which one of them was trembling harder. "I would love that." He said smiling wide.

"It's okay?" Cameron turned to his mom.

"It's okay. "Elizabeth was crying too. There wasn't a word to express how wonderful this moment was. They would have rough patches but this was a major breakthrough. Cameron was talking to Jason.

"Are you working today?" Diane looked at Elizabeth who nodded. "I'd like to try something." She waited until both parents nodded. "Cameron?"

"Yes Dr. Diane." He was still on Jason's lap, but he was also holding his mother's hand.

"How would you like to spend the day with Jason? Just the two of you while mommy is at work." She could be completely ruining Jason's day, but she wanted to keep the momentum from this session going. She didn't want to give Cameron a chance to pull back into his shell.

"Could I?" Cameron asked looking up. That never even occurred to him.

"I need to go to my office for a little bit, but you could come with me." Jason's office was huge, they could swing buy the penthouse and get a few toys for the little boy to play with. "After that we can do whatever you want."

"Is that okay?" Cameron asked his mother. "Will you be sad if we do fun stuff while you are at work?" He didn't want his mother left out.

"I tell you what. If you and Jason get to do fun stuff together today, just the two of you. Then next week Jason and I will get to do something by ourselves while you stay with the new babysitter we got you." Hopefully the younger woman would be a hit tonight. "Does that sound fair?"

"Okay." Cameron said excited.

"You and mommy can do something without me if you guys want." He was sure he could find something to do. Jason offered.

"Cameron and I do stuff by ourselves all the time." Elizabeth countered and she saw Diane nod in agreement. This was the time to cement Jason's place in both their lives. There would probably be more times that it was just her and Cameron because of Jason's work schedule. "So you and Jason today and me and Jason next week."

Cameron smiled and nodded.

So did Elizabeth. Just like that she got herself a date night. Looking up at Jason she dropped him a wink. In his blue eyes she saw that he got what she had done. When his eyes darkened just a bit she knew that he approved.

"Great. I think the guys should get started on their men's day." Diane said smiling. Adult time for Liz and Jason was just as important as daddy son time. Maybe in time they could include Johnny and Ben on these men days. Cameron needed all the positive male role models that he could get.

"We will see you next week." Elizabeth said feeling really good.

"Wanna walk mommy to the elevator?" Jason asked Cameron.

"Okay. Can I have a piggy back ride?" The little boy asked shyly.

"Sure." Jason was glad he wasn't wearing his jacket. He had driven everyone over and left it in the car. "Hop on."

"Bye Dr. Diane." Cameron waved grinning wide.

At the elevator Elizabeth got kisses from both her guys and promised to let Kyle drive her home before stepping inside the box. She was already wondering what she and Jason would do on their night out. A date sounded just fantastic.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	29. Chapter 29

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 29

Elizabeth grabbed her scrubs and stepped into one of the stalls in the ladies bathroom of the unisex locker room. She didn't like to strip down to her panties in the main room. Not that she thought anyone was looking, but she was a fairly private person when it came to her body. With her scrub bottoms on she went back to her locker. She wore sleeveless tees under her top so she just pulled her lightweight sweater over her head. Dressed she was putting her hair up when Leyla strolled in.

"Keeping banker's hours these days?" Leyla had been in since seven. She had been floating between various departments until the clinic opened at nine. Now she was taking a break.

Elizabeth just opted to ignore the other nurse. She wasn't worth it. Although the job at the school was looking better by the second. From the corner of her eye Elizabeth saw Sabrina round the corner. If she remembered the schedule correctly the nurse was paired with her this morning. "Sabrina."

"Hey Liz. Leyla." Sabrina was not a fan. "So we are in ER this morning right?" Sabrina was still in her ninety day training period having just graduated from nursing school.

"Yes, Dr. Drake is in charge today." Elizabeth put her shoes on.

"I'm sure your husband loves that." Leyla snarked. "He does know that Patrick asked you out, right?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. She knew that ignoring her would be the most irritating thing she could do the other nurse practitioner. "Have you worked in the ER before?" Elizabeth asked Sabrina.

"Five shifts so far." Sabrina thought what Liz was doing was hilarious. "The first one was terrifying. But I'm getting the hang of it." Sabrina was still hoping to be on one of the wards.

"Just stay relaxed and remember your training." Elizabeth advised as she finished putting her hair up. "And be prepared for anything."

"Even your co-workers son showing up because she's such a lousy mother he regularly has panic attacks. I wonder what CPS would say about that?" Leyla said knowing she had scored a direct hit.

"They would say that Dr. Smith cleared him of any signs of child abuse." Came a voice from behind them. All three nurses turned to look at the newcomer.

"Who the hell are you?" Leyla had been looking forward to making Liz cry.

The other woman smiled. "I'm Mercedes Juarez, the new assistant head nurse and head of the nurse practitioner program. You must be Leyla Mir and you are Elizabeth Webber." Even though she didn't say it out loud Mercedes thought that it was low to bring a child into an adult disagreement. She already didn't like Leyla.

"Yes ma'am." Elizabeth responded taking the other nurse in. Mercedes Juarez was not only a nurse practitioner she was also a former Army nurse. Like Elizabeth her specialty was Emergency Care and Trauma.

Leyla just crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. She was not pleased that this woman was here. She was also in no place to do anything about it. If she rocked the boat she would be let go. Especially since Nurse Juarez was here to turn General Hospital into the foremost training facility for nurse practitioners. It might be time for Leyla to look elsewhere for a job. Somewhere she could be in charge.

"I believe you are needed in the clinic." Mercedes had heard about Leyla's attitude from PIph. The younger nurse would fall in line or be replaced.

Without a word Leyla left the locker room.

"We are heading down to the ER." Mercedes also turned and left. Elizabeth and Sabrina followed since they knew that was what was expected.

* * *

"Ladies." Patrick said when the three nurses arrived. He had met Nurse Juarez earlier in the week. She was no nonsense and he knew better than to even try charming her. The ER was not his favorite but all doctors were required to work it.

"Dr. Drake." Elizabeth said logging in.

"You can call me Patrick. Unless your husband is going to be beat me up." He said giving her a cheeky grin. Jason was one of Patrick's patients. Once a year he came in for a work up to make sure everything looked good. Despite what everyone thought the two men got along really well. The doctor had to tip his hat to the mob boss, Elizabeth was a hell of a catch.

"Dr. Drake, have you met Nurse Practitioner Juarez?" Elizabeth thought Patrick was a pest. She made sure to keep their relationship professional.

"We have, I don't have you on my schedule." Patrick noted.

"I'm here to observe Elizabeth. I'll be following her." Mercedes would be following Leyla at a later date.

"No, you won't." Patrick might be a flirt, but he was serious about his work. "I don't have observers in my ER. If you are here you will work. Sabrina you will partner with me and Elizabeth can partner with Mercedes."

"I'm still in my probation period." Sabrina was proud she got that out. Patrick often left her tongue tied. "I'm supposed to be supervised."

"I'm more than capable of making sure you don't kill anyone. When Mercedes has seen enough you can go back to working with Liz." Patrick said grabbing a chart. "Let's go." He said moving off to an exam room.

Elizabeth grabbed a chart as well. "We are in room four." Being watched didn't bother her. She knew her job.

"After you." Mercedes said grabbing a pair of gloves. She didn't mind working in the trenches.

* * *

Jason strapped Cameron into his car seat and got behind the wheel. "Would you like to watch a movie or listen to some music?" Jason watched his son in the rearview mirror. The little boy pointed up and Jason engaged the DVD player. He wasn't expecting the little guy to suddenly become a chatterbox. Even if all he said was one word a day it would be enough. This was another period of transition for their family.

While the movie played Jason drove from the hospital to the penthouse to get some toys. After that stop they headed to the docks. He parked in his reserved space and helped his son out of the car. Cameron couldn't look everywhere fast enough. There were several large lifts moving bags of coffee beans. Because this was the public warehouse nothing illegal passed through it, so it was safe to bring his son to visit.

"Hey Jason." Marco walked across the floor to greet his boss. "Who is your friend?"

"This is my son Cameron." Jason looked at the little boy who was hiding behind his legs. His efforts at invisibility were being hampered by his leaning out to look at things.

"Cute kid." Marco grinned at how big the kid's eyes were getting. "Everything is quiet today if you want to take the day off." Aside from the senior guards on the personal security rotation no one had yet to meet Jason's new family. Marco wasn't upset or feeling slighted. He just took that to mean his boss finally had something worth protecting.

"Thanks, I actually won't be here that long. Just need to clear some things off my desk. We'll both be upstairs." Jason told his LT.

"Call if you need anything." Marco's office was the large one on the lower level. He liked being surrounded by the noise and activity. The upstairs offices were all soundproofed.

"Want to go see my office?" Jason asked Cameron who nodded. He scooped the small boy up, not wanting anyone to accidentally bump into him, and carried him to his private space.

Jason's assistant, Meg, made a fuss over Cameron which left the little boy blushing bright. She promised to only send through calls or visitors that were urgent.

"I like her." Cameron said as the door closed.

"I like Meg too. She's been working for me for a really long time." Jason told Cameron. Meg had been Sonny's assistant, and was a huge help during the time after the older man's death. He offered her a promotion, but she asked for this job instead. "How about if we set up your toys here?" A large sunny space under the window.

"Okay daddy." Cameron said not really paying attention. He wanted to see all of daddy's office. It was really big and right there on the wall was the butterfly that Cameron colored last week. He wasn't sure it would actually be here, but daddy hadn't lied about hanging it up. That made Cameron feel really good.

Jason just grinned wider when Cameron called him daddy. "All set. That door over there is the bathroom. If you have to go, you don't need to ask me first okay?"

"Okay." Cameron said setting up the blocks to make roads for his cars.

"Let me know if you get thirsty or want a snack." Jason said watching Cameron playing.

"Okay." The little boy answered absently already engrossed in his imaginary adventures.

Jason sat at his desk and went over the most pressing business issues. Several times Meg knocked to come in and have him sign documents. Each time Cameron ran over to stand beside Jason because he wasn't sure who was on the other side of the door.

The last time Jason put Cameron on his lap as he signed the contracts. When Meg left closing the door behind her he smiled down at his son. "Ready to go home?"

"What's that?" Cameron pointed to the squiggly letters. He was learning to read and form his letters and numbers but, he couldn't read that.

"My signature." Jason found a blank sheet of paper and grabbed a pen. "See." He started writing. "J-a-s-o-n M-o-r-g-a-n. It's in cursive." Jason wrote his name again printing it this time.

"Do mine." Cameron said tapping the paper.

"Can you spell your name?" Jason asked the little boy.

Cameron nodded and picked up the pen. "C-a-m-e-r-o-n. Mommy taught me." He said proudly.

"That was really good." Jason was impressed. Elizabeth probably didn't want Cameron to fall behind the other kids his age. How she found time to keep them alive and teach was amazing. "Want to try Morgan?"

Cameron nodded.

"Okay. You know how to make the m, the o, r, a, and n. Do you know how to make a g?" Jason wanted to know.

"I can make all the letters." Cameron could show him.

"I'm proud of you." Jason said giving the little boy a hug. "Behind your first name write your last name." He pointed to where he had printed Morgan.

"Okay." Cameron patiently made the letters. "Cameron Morgan." He said touching the ink and smiling.

"That's a great name." Jason told him. "This is how it looks in cursive." Jason quickly wrote it out and Cameron giggled.

"I like that." He said smiling.

"Would you like to print your name to give to mommy?" Jason asked reaching for another piece of paper. "I bet she would like that."

"Okay." Cameron would be really careful and make the letters neat. Normally he had the paper with the lines. It was easier to write on that. But if he concentrated and wrote slowly the words would be neat. The bigger kids practiced at daycare to be ready for pre-school. Cameron wanted to go to because Ben was going. He wanted to stay with his cousin.

Jason watched as Cameron formed the letters and when he was done Jason was so proud he thought he was gonna burst from the emotion. "Very good Cameron." The letters were uneven and a little wobbly but they were clear and neat. Jason thought his son was a genius. "We can put it in an envelope. Want to right your mom's name on it?"

"Okay." Cameron bent over again and very slowly wrote mommy across the front. "Can we take it to her at the hospital?"

Jason looked at his watch. It was almost lunch. He could call and find out. The worst that would happen was she couldn't take a break. One call later and it turned out that she could because the ER was actually slow at the moment. Jason told her they would meet her in the cafeteria, and that they would bring lunch.

* * *

Elizabeth hurried over smiling the whole time. "Sorry, right after I hung up an emergency came in."

"We have all day. I got you a sandwich from Kelly's." Jason handed it to her and the chocolate milk that Cameron picked out. "Cameron already ate, because his stomach was rumbling."

"I made you this mommy." Cameron was excited to show her his letters.

"Well let me see." Elizabeth took the large office envelope and opened the flap. She knew he had done this one his own. They hadn't practiced letters much at home since he started daycare, because he did them there. And honestly she was usually exhausted from working so many shifts. He had gotten better. "Cameron Morgan. I wish I had an office to hang this in."

"My butterfly is at daddy's office." Cameron said in loud whisper. He didn't want Jason to know he saw it.

"Daddy said he was going to put it there." Elizabeth reminded her son. Jason would sometimes not be able to deliver on things he said. That was just life, but it was good that Cameron knew that his dad would always try. "So what are you doing this afternoon?"

"Can I take Cameron to the movies?" Jason asked his wife.

"You don't have to ask." She wanted him to know she trusted him with Cameron.

"I know." Jason laughed. "I meant that literally. Can he sit through a movie? A cartoon movie?" He knew that there were several out because Johnny had taken Ben to the movies a couple of times in the last few weeks. Jason just bet Cameron would enjoy that.

"He can. Just take him to the bathroom before the movie starts." Elizabeth warned.

"Want to go see a movie after nap time?" Jason asked Cameron. By then Elizabeth's shift should be over.

"Yes, please." Cameron loved going to the movies, it was something else they didn't do often. "Look." He pointed then waved to Monica and Alan.

"Want to go say hi?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Will you and daddy come too?" Cameron asked feeling shy again.

"We can all go together and then I have to go back to work." Elizabeth said gathering up her trash. "Thanks, I was hungry."

"I like taking care of you." Jason said grinning before kissing her quickly right there in the middle of the cafeteria. Which of course made her blush.

"Everyone will be talking about me later." Elizabeth mock scolded as they walked over to where the elder Quartermaines were waiting.

"Good." Jason whispered and watched as she shivered. Georgie was coming over to meet Cameron later and hopefully next week would be date night.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	30. Chapter 30

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 30

While Cameron napped Jason took the opportunity to check in with Mac. The other night when he came to get Ben, Johnny had passed along that Luke Spencer was indeed in Ireland, and was paying the rent on his son's place. But the elder Spencer hadn't heard from his son in months and was starting to worry. So Jason wanted to know what Jesse had uncovered. "Mac, it's Jason."

"Hey, great timing I just got off the phone with my nephew. I instructed him to leave Colorado and follow Mrs. Morgan's route to Portland. Lucky may have doubled back at some point and if nothing else Jesse can try to piece together what happened in Oregon after your wife left." Mac told the mob boss.

"Did you speak with Johnny?" Jason was in his home office with the monitor on his desk in case Cameron woke or cried out in his sleep.

"I did. I ran Spencer and he's got connections to a family in Greece, but they don't appear to have any underworld ties. Royal ones though. I don't think you'll have any issues from that sector. I did get the impression that he was aware of what his son was doing." Mac passed along.

"Anything else?" Jason had connections in Europe as well. Johnny was well connected in Ireland itself. If Spencer was going to be a problem he wouldn't leave the country alive. The urge to just order Spencer's death right now was strong. But before he could take that step Jason needed proof that Luke knew that Lucky was terrorizing an innocent woman and child.

Donnelly wouldn't get that much consideration. He was going to die. They would need to be smart about it, killing a cop was not an easy thing to get away with so this needed to be clean and could not come back to them. Jason was thinking of calling in a marker and letting another family handle this one. Colorado was the territory of the Deluca Organization. Roy was not fond of men who abused women or those who covered for them. Roy owned him a favor for allowing some merchandise to come through Port Charles when the feds closed Baltimore. Jason had no problem letting others use the shipping lanes as long as they weren't bringing in weapons, drugs, or women.

"That's it for now. Jesse is doing his best. Luke ran cons and is considered a master so if Lucky learned everything his old man had to teach him then he may be hard to track." Mac didn't like that.

"I know you'll stay on top of it." Jason trusted Mac. That was not something he could say about a lot of other people.

"I'll check in next week." Mac promised before hanging up the phone.

As Jason put the phone down the ring on his finger caught the light. He had to smile looking at it. He had refused to wear a ring for his first two wives. Sam had even threatened to cancel the wedding, but he wouldn't change his mind. Elizabeth didn't even have to ask. When he walked into the jewelry store he automatically said a pair of wedding rings. He'd actually picked his first.

The phone ringing brought Jason out of his musings. "Morgan."

"Hello Jason." Maximus was in his office at home as well.

"Maximus." Jason knew what this call was about. He wanted to make sure that the Morgan O'Brien Organization was not about to obliterate the Scully Organization. As far as Jason was concerned that all depended on how stupid Joe Jr. was going to be. "What can I do for you?"

"I received a call from Joe Scully Jr." Maximus had no tolerance for idiots and that was just what Scully was. "It seems he has made a mistake and wishes me to broker peace between his organization and yours."

"A mistake?" Jason asked the older man. That was not he was expecting to hear.

"Yes, he thought your organization had moved against his by hijacking one of his trucks." Maximus had spent a good hour yelling at Joe Jr. It had been on the tip of his tongue to tell the idiot in Rochester that he was on his own. Maximus wondered just what the hell Joe Sr. had done to spawn two reckless men. His own son and Sonny Corinthos.

"We aren't thieves." Jason explained.

"I am aware of what you and Johnny will and will not do." Maximus had a lot of respect for both of the younger men and was proud that his younger sons worked in that organization. "Joe Jr. realized his mistake a few days ago. Which is fortunate because I can guarantee he would have done something that cost him his life."

"Such as?" Jason wondered what Maximus had heard.

"Let's just say his trip to lay eyes on your wife was more than just a warning." Maximus knew that if Joe had moved against Elizabeth Morgan, the streets of Rochester would have run with blood.

"He came down to scout my wife's security, while she was with our son, and now he wants peace." Jason was going to have a hard time with this one. "I am within my rights to kill him for that alone."

"Yes, Jason you are." Maximus would not stop the younger mob boss if that was his choice.

"I will need to speak to Johnny." This type of decision had to be made together. "May I call you back tomorrow?"

"That is fine. Congratulations on the marriage and adoption. Both Max and Milo speak highly of your new wife." The mob don liked to end calls on a positive note.

"Thank you Maximus." Jason made small talk before ending the call. He immediately called his partner. "I just got a call from Palermo."

"Why?" Johnny leaned back in his chair frowning. Maximus was on good terms with them, but he didn't just call out of the blue.

"Joe Scully Jr." Jason said trying to stay calm. He wanted to be in a good mood when Cameron woke up.

"What did he complain to Maximus because we torched his warehouse?" Johnny said rolling his eyes. "He was in our territory uninvited. He approached your wife."

"He made a mistake. He thought we took out one of his trucks." Jason passed the information along.

"We don't poach. We have no need to." Johnny's accent was getting thicker. He was a lot of things, but a thief was not one of them.

"No Scully realized his mistake and called Maximus because he doesn't want me to kill him." Jason said shaking his head. "He wants to broker a new peace."

"Fuck him." Johnny couldn't stand Joe Jr. The old man, Joe Sr., had been ruthless but at least he was smart enough to have all his facts before making a move.

"Precisely." Jason liked that answer. "We need to find out who hijacked the truck." They would most likely strike again. As long as the feud didn't move past Rochester they could kill each other.

"Aside from us who else has Joe pissed off recently?" Johnny wondered if Jason had heard anything.

"No clue. But Joe's trucks run down from Canada. From Rochester they go west." Jason said thinking out loud. "We don't allow them to run through Port Charles or Crimson Pointe." Scully shipped whatever someone was willing to pay him to. That trash wasn't coming into their city.

"Let me reach out to Boston." Johnny suggested. "See what they may have heard." The Mackay Organization controlled the city. They were allies and would pass along anything they knew. "You're home?" Johnny asked looking at the caller id screen.

"Yeah, I'm with Cameron today. I was at the office earlier." Jason explained.

"You don't answer to me." Johnny knew that business would get handled. Just like Jason knew the same about him. Their hours weren't always nine to five. "Let me make the call. Have fun with your boy." Johnny was grinning. Something must have happened for Liz to leave them alone. Something good. Hopefully that meant Cameron would be less afraid around him soon. Ben was asking for a sleep over.

"Thanks. I told Maximus I'd call him back tomorrow." Jason told his partner.

"Yup." Johnny got the message of call today please. "I'll call you after dinner."

"Try a little later, Georgie is meeting Cameron tonight." Jason told his friend.

"That should go well. Everyone likes Georgie." Johnny knew that Ben adored her.

"I hope so." Jason said thinking about date night. He heard Cameron moving. "I'll wait for your call."

"Okay." Johnny said hanging up the phone. Scully was an idiot, hopefully one they would be ride of soon.

* * *

After a very long shift Elizabeth got changed, tossing her scrubs in the hamper, and walked toward the hub where Kyle would be waiting. He used to wait outside the locker room but someone, probably Leyla, complained so now he had to wait down the hall. He could still see her when she exited the changing area, but if she had a problem in the locker room he might not know it. Jason was going to be less than thrilled about the change.

"Ready?" Kyle asked his charge.

"All set." Elizabeth said following him to the elevator.

"Who was the woman following you around all day?" Kyle knew most of the staff, but not all of them.

"The new head of the nurse practitioner program. She wanted to see if I knew my stuff." If she was like this with Leyla then the other nurse might quit on the spot. Mercedes questioned every decision that Liz had made today. It had been a while since she had been put through the paces, but Liz hadn't been shaken. She was good at her job. Something Mercedes conceded at the end of the shift.

"She seemed tough." Kyle pointed out. Kinda of how Cody treated the guards to make sure they weren't resting on their laurels. As the Morgan O'Brien enforcer he was also head of the guards. He was known for popping up unexpectedly to see what the guys were doing at any given time. Kyle made sure to stay sharp.

"She is, but if I'm not good at my job someone may die. So I don't mind." Elizabeth leaned against the elevator wall and closed her eyes. Taking a few deep breaths she let the day go when she opened them as the door slid open she was looking at her guys.

Cameron grinned and waved. He was really happy when after they left the movie daddy said they should surprise mommy at work.

"Hey baby." Elizabeth said taking him from his dad and giving her son a big kiss.

"We surprised you." He whispered so that Kyle or Milo wouldn't hear.

"You did surprise me." Elizabeth thought this was the best way to end a work day. "Did you have fun with daddy?" She asked as they walked to Jason's car.

Cameron nodded.

"Good. Hop up." Elizabeth held her son's hand as he climbed into the large vehicle. She strapped him in and closed the door. Turning she smiled at Jason who was watching. "Did you have fun?"

"I did." He told her as he opened her door. Before she got in she tilted her head up and Jason covered her mouth with his. From inside the car Cameron giggled. "Get in." He said softly.

With a demure smile she did. "Should I call in the pizza?"

"Already done." Jason told her. "We'll swing by and get it before going home. The construction is finished."

"Have you seen it?" Elizabeth was ready to see what the crew had been doing.

"Cameron and I both have been over. Right buddy?" Jason was sneaking peeks at his son in the mirror.

"It's cool, mommy." Cameron had more trains. The ones like at the big house where his grandparents lived. "Big TVs." He told her holding his arms open wide.

"Well I'm going to have to check that out. Do you remember that tonight we are having a visitor?" Elizabeth just wanted to prep him some.

"Georgie." Cameron said looking at his mom. He was curious about this new person. The girl with the boy name. Since they moved to Port Charles he met lots of new people and they were all nice. He hoped Georgie was nice too.

"That's right." Elizabeth nodded. When the car slowed she looked out the front window and saw they were at the pizza parlor. Jason didn't get out, but Milo walked by them and went inside. "If I come without you will I be allowed inside?"

"Depends on what is going on in the territory." Jason said looking over. "If there is problem they will either ask you to wait in the car or have a runner pick the order up."

Leaning forward Elizabeth engaged the DVD player. Once Cameron was distracted she looked at Jason. "There is a problem?"

"A small one. Not you." He knew what her worry was. "One of my associates did something stupid. Johnny is making some calls at the moment."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to ask a question and then shut it again.

"You can ask." Jason said giving her a slow smile. "I might have to say no comment though."

"Does this have to do with the man at church?" He had pissed off Jason. Even though her husband's demeanor hadn't changed she picked up on the shift of his energy. It was subtle, but she still felt it.

"It does. He shouldn't have been in Port Charles without mine or Johnny's permission. He also should not have been anywhere near the two of you." Jason said as he opened the door and took the boxes from Milo. He peeked in the top one and handed it to Liz before giving the bottom two to Milo.

"You ordered the guys pizza?" Elizabeth said taking the box.

Jason just shrugged.

Elizabeth got that he didn't want to make a fuss over the act. But she felt it was a telling thing to do. The guys knew that they were appreciated. Company outings, parties, and food for them men who protected their families. Johnny and Jason were great bosses. Of course they also probably rained down holy hell when someone screwed up. "Do you have a company doctor?"

"We do." Jason said as they pulled into the garage at the Towers.

"Can I ask who it is?" Elizabeth was curious.

"No comment." Jason said grinning. He wouldn't compromise the person's professional reputation. Not that he thought his wife would gossip. It was part of their agreement that the services were rendered, but not talked about.

"Okay then." Elizabeth said getting out of the car. She smiled at her husband to let him know she wasn't upset. She got their son and they headed upstairs.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	31. Chapter 31

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 31

At seven sharp the guard knocked and announced Georgie Corelli. Cameron was hiding behind his mommy's legs and peeking out. The knocks still made him nervous, but that wasn't why he was hiding. Daddy was here so he didn't need to be scared. No right now he was feeling shy. What if Georgie didn't like him?

"Hi." Georgie said coming in. Before coming over she talked with Diane. Her soon to be aunt couldn't divulge any confidential information, but she did help Georgie form an image of the child she was going to meet. The word sweet was the first one out of the older woman's mouth. The next was lovable.

"Hey Georgie." Jason came over and took the light weight jacket the younger woman was wearing. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"I'm good thanks." Georgie could see Cameron and when she turned to face him his gasp of surprise filled the room. Normally she walked over and introduced herself to the child she would be hanging out with, but tonight she waited for Liz to do that.

"Georgie." Elizabeth said grinning. The younger woman had made a very good first impression. "This is Cameron."

"Hi." Georgie said squatting down so they were eye to eye. "It's nice to meet you."

Cameron pointed at her shirt.

"Do you like Chuggin Charlie too?" The bright blue train was smiling from the fabric.

Cameron nodded.

"Do you like other trains too? I went to museum where they had all these really big steam engines all lined up in a row." Spinelli had wanted to go so they had spent the afternoon at the same museum Cameron recently visited.

Cameron pointed to himself but he was still behind his mom's legs.

Georgie just smiled. He was really cute. "I like soccer too. Do you play soccer?"

Cameron shook his head. He knew that Ben played.

"I play on a team at my school, sometimes I practice with Milo because he's a really good soccer player. Ben hangs out with us too. Maybe sometime you might like to come." Georgie offered.

Cameron nodded slower this time.

Georgie got that he was saying maybe. "We can talk about that later. It's not time for soccer season just yet." She figured if Cameron played it would be in the fall with Ben.

"Cameron would you maybe like to come out and sit down with Georgie?" Elizabeth said trying to coax him out.

"I thought if you wanted to maybe we could color?" Georgie reached in her bag and pulled out a thick book with removable pages. "You can pick whatever you like and maybe your mom or Jason could put it on the refrigerator."

"Daddy." Cameron said pointing to Jason.

"Oh I'm sorry. Your dad." Georgie tried to never talk down to the kids. "Would you like to color?" She held the book out, but deliberately kept it far enough away that he would have to move out from behind his mom to come get it.

Jason and Elizabeth both kept quiet during this part. It was important that Cameron decide whether or not to trust Georgie on his own. Once his mind was made up they would need to respect his choice.

Cameron loved to color and he really wanted to know what kind of pictures Georgie had in the book. Maybe she had some animals. He liked coloring animals and flowers because mommy liked pictures of flowers. At their apartment mommy put his pictures on the refrigerator. They could do that here. Daddy probably wouldn't mind because he had a picture in his office. Maybe he'd want to put this in his office too. Thinking about two of his pictures in daddy's office got the little boy moving. He came forward and took the book.

Georgie gave Elizabeth a small smile. "Any picture you want. I brought colored pencils." She pulled one out and handed it over. "Sniff."

Cameron did and giggled.

"What?" Elizabeth wanted to know. Her son held the pencil up and she sniffed it. "Oh my goodness." She said laughing handing it back.

Cameron ran over to Jason and held the pencil up. He took it and when Cameron pointed to his nose Jason sniffed it. "It smells like bubblegum." He said surprised.

"Each pencil has a different smell." Georgie said shaking the box.

Cameron came over and pointed to a picture of a horse.

"That's a nice one. Would you like to sit at the coffee table?"

Cameron nodded and they got settled.

"Buddy I'm going to take mommy and show her the construction. We'll be right down the hall, okay?" Jason asked not wanting to upset his son.

Cameron nodded already engrossed by the pencils.

"We'll be right through there." Jason pointed to the doorway.

"Okay." Georgie nodded. "I'll come get you if he gets upset."

"Thanks Georgie." Elizabeth was impressed. The young woman had put some effort into getting Cameron to engage with her.

Jason took his wife's hand in his and led her out of the living room. They went down the hall and through the new doorway. He already knew they should keep this first visit short. Cameron would only tolerate having them gone for so long. Next week when Georgie came back they would try for the night out. "What do you think?"

"It's wonderful." The space was huge and despite having large pieces of furniture in it didn't feel the least bit crowded. The couches were black leather and the giant C configuration would seat twelve easily. The main room was dominated by the biggest television she'd ever seen.

The pool table was present and had been joined by a ping pong table and an air hockey table. The area where the kitchen once was had been turned into Cameron's corner. With a big sign telling everyone that. More trains and blocks were in shelved bins. There was a table that could seat six kids ready for art activities and an area with cushions that had books and a smaller flat screen for cartoons while the dads watched sports. "You guys will have fun here."

"It's your area too." Jason said pulling her closer. He rested his chin on her shoulder. "Feel free to have the ladies over."

"You don't have a bar." Elizabeth noted. "Won't you guys want beer during the games?"

"Look behind you." Jason said grinning. In what had been the hall closet was a built in refrigerator with a frosted glass door. "Up on the higher shelves are beer and soda." He didn't know how Elizabeth felt about the sugary drink. Emily didn't allow Ben to have it. "Iced tea is next and then water followed by juice and water."

"You've even got a crisper." Elizabeth noted the apples.

"Ben won't eat fruit unless it's cold." Jason told her. "I was hoping to have Johnny and Ben over this weekend. You and Emily will be at work."

"I think Cameron will like that." She walked back to where Jason was standing and put her arms around his neck. "Thank you." She stretched up and kissed him.

With a deep hum Jason urged her open to for him and when she did he kissed her harder. His tongue danced with hers as they both tested the limits of their restraint. Unable to resist Jason backed Elizabeth up against the closest wall and pressed against her. She moaned in delight and pushed against his lower back in a silent plea to come closer. Spearing his fingers in her hair he did and pushed his hips against hers. Slowing them down he finally pulled his mouth away. It was that or pass out.

"We are going to burn the building down when we finally get to bed." Elizabeth spoke up.

Jason was surprised that she was so bold. He liked that she said when and not if. "There is no rush." The slow build up was torturous, but he didn't want to push her.

"Actually there is." Elizabeth said trying not to blush. "It's been a long time for me."

Jason looked at his wife. "How long?"

"Three and half years." Elizabeth told him and watched his eyes widen. "For the last six months I haven't even had any indication I was a sexually functioning woman. So you may want to start taking vitamins." She said laughing. All kinds of urges were making themselves known.

"I already do." He said nuzzling against her neck. That was a long time to go without sex. "But maybe I should start eating breakfast too."

"Hmm." His lips on her neck was making her tremble. "That feels good."

"You feel good." He growled. Jerking his head up he took a deep breath and moved so that Elizabeth was standing in front of him.

"What?" She asked just as Cameron ran into the room. She really was far gone if she hadn't heard their son heading their way. Of course with the deliciousness that was Jason distracting her it was understandable. "You finished coloring."

"That's really good buddy." Jason said as Georgie walked in the room. With his erection gone Jason walked over to where his son was. "Can I have it for my office?"

Cameron nodded.

"Wait a minute." Elizabeth protested. "You can't have all the pictures. I need some for the house."

"I think you will need to color something else for mommy to hang up. Plus I think Maimeo and Daideo would like some pictures too." Jason said making a list.

"Don't forget Nana and Poppa." Elizabeth added on.

"You'll be coloring for a while." Jason grinned and thought about what he and his wife could do with all that free time. Taking a calming breath he reminded himself that now was not the time to get a hard on.

"Does that sound like fun?" Elizabeth was also tallying up the free time. They would need to get a hotel room.

Cameron nodded and pointed to Georgie.

"I think we can work something out." Elizabeth smiled. Just like that Cameron had his first babysitter.

* * *

After Georgie left it was bath time. Jason requested that it once again take place in his bathroom, something Cameron totally agreed with. After the bath was finished and Cameron in his pajamas Jason told him to go pick out a book.

"I'm going to be working at night next week. Would you like for me to take Cameron in with me?" Elizabeth asked as she rinsed out the tub.

"I'd like for him to stay home with me. He may not be ready for that, a whole week of the two of us, so we'll play it by ear. I'll need to let Milo and Kyle know you are switching shifts." Jason was putting away the toys. "If he wants to stay here and then he gets upset can I bring him to daycare?"

"Yes." Elizabeth was finished. "I usually check in on him when I get my breaks so if he goes with me then wants to come home, can I call you?" She didn't want to assume.

"Yeah, I won't go to sleep until you get in anyway." Jason told her. "You can use the tub too." He'd love to know she was in his tub.

"Thanks. I will keep that in mind." There were shifts where a soak after would be marvelous. "There is a little boy waiting for his dad to read him a story." She loved how Jason just lit up at that. "Then after I think someone has earned some hot chocolate."

Jason was grinning wide when he walked out of the bathroom. "Hey." He said sticking his head back in.

"Yes?" Elizabeth hung up the towel and walked over to Jason.

He pointed at his bed where a Cameron sized lump was under the pillows. He might have gotten away with it if his feet weren't sticking up under the blankets. She had to cover her mouth and go back into the bathroom to hide her laughter. When she was feeling in control she joined an amused Jason. "You should go read Cameron his story before he falls asleep." She looked up at her husband smiling.

"Yeah, it's getting late." Jason said playing along. He waited a few minutes then spoke again. "I can't find Cameron."

From under the fluffy mound came a giggle.

Both adults barely managed to hold in the laughter. "I wonder where he could be." Elizabeth went next.

"Here I am!" Cameron sat up sending the pillows flying and smiling wide.

"I never would have guessed that you were under there." Jason said shaking his head. "Good one."

The little boy was so happy with himself. He had fooled mommy and daddy.

"Do you have a book?" Elizabeth asked coming over and sitting next to her son. Jason could read here and she would just carry Cameron into his room.

"No." Cameron saw a book on the nightstand and pointed to it.

"You want to hear about Africa?" Jason liked to read travel guides. He had been thinking about going to the continent on vacation. That would need to wait until Cameron's immune system was stronger. Maybe they could go to Hawaii this year or Canada?

"Okay." Cameron just wanted to hear Jason read.

"Hold on a second." Jason put a pillow under Cameron and handed one to Elizabeth. "Everybody get under the blankets."

"Under the blankets mommy." Cameron was getting tired. When his mom stretched out, after kicking off her shoes, he snuggled up. He wondered if daddy liked to snuggle. He should try it because mommy was always warm.

"Ready?" Jason asked his family.

"Yup." Elizabeth said feeling really relaxed.

Neither one of them made it past the first chapter. When Jason closed the book and looked over he felt what could only be described as contentment. His wife and son were safe and sleeping in his bed. He should carry them down the hall but just for tonight he wanted them with him. Turning down the lights he walked from his room closing the door. Johnny was going to call soon and after that Jason was going to go back upstairs and watch over his family.

* * *

The scented pencils are real. They are called Smencils. My son has an entire set.

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	32. Chapter 32

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Author's Note about next week's posting schedule at the bottom.**

* * *

Chapter 32

Johnny sent a text before coming over. "Can you talk?" He asked when the guard let him in.

"Yeah, everyone else is asleep." Jason led the way to his office. "Want some coffee?"

"Don't bother." Johnny said sitting down. "The room looks good." He had popped over yesterday when it was almost complete.

"I'd like for you and Ben to come over this weekend while the ladies are working." Jason extended the invitation.

"We could make a day of it. Some time here and some time out." Johnny suggested.

"Sounds good. You should also know that Cameron is getting a pet." Jason grinned knowing the grief that would cause next door. Emily was anti-pet and had been refusing Ben's pleas for the last year.

"You and your sister can argue about that. If Cameron gets one she might bend some. Let me know and I'll make sure we stop by." Johnny wanted a pet too. "I called Angus."

"What did he tell you?" Jason asked as they shifted into work mode.

"Duke hijacked the truck." Johnny said stretching a bit.

"Do you know why?" Jason wondered what Joe Jr. had done to make Duke take that step. Lavery, who happened to Angus's son, was a fairly laid back guy. Connecticut had been calm since he took over the largest territory in the state.

"Holly Sutton and Tracy Quartermaine." Johnny folded his hands over his stomach.

"This ought to be good." Jason got comfortable as well.

"That party Duke threw earlier in the year. The one for AIDS research?" Johnny waited until Jason nodded. "I was going to go and then Emily had to work and Ben got sick so we sent Cody and Lainey." Jason didn't do parties something their associates all knew.

"Cody said there was a dust up between Duke's girlfriend and Tracy." Jason filled in. Tracy was dating Joe Jr.

"Tracy accused Holly of making a play for Joe. Which turns out wasn't true, it was the other way around. Multiple sources confirm that. Duke told Joe to apologize. Joe refused. Duke got tired of waiting and took his truck." Johnny summed the story up.

"Why did Joe think it was us?" Jason asked thunderstruck at the other mob boss's stupidity.

"He's still waiting for you to pay him back for Sonny." Johnny told his partner. "He figured out he screwed up when Duke called and said if he didn't want to lose any more trucks that apology better be coming soon."

Jason pinched the bridge of his nose. "How long did Duke give him?"

"A week." Johnny answered. "That was three days ago. So we need to make some plans. One of two things is going to happen. The first being Joe Jr. will apologize and Duke will back off."

"Second." Jason took up the narrative. "Scully won't apologize, but will do something stupid and Duke will kill him."

"Maximus is going to call us and ask us to take Rochester." Johnny knew it was coming. There wasn't anyone else up here with an organization capable of running it. The only other option was to move in a new family and that could be tricky. Maximus liked peace and stability. Them taking the territory would give him that. "Do we want it?"

"If we take it that means there are only two families in New York State. Us and the Jameson family." The state would be basically split in half. "We are on good terms with the Jameson family so that wouldn't be a problem."

"We can absorb it without any problems. Duke would be to our east and the Thompson Organization is in Vermont. Angus is in Massachusetts. The Duncan Organization controls upstate Pennsylvania, and the Fitzhugh Organization is in Jersey. We are on good terms with all of them as well." They would be well protected Johnny pointed out. "We have enough workers that we won't be spread thin and we'll be able to bring in more guys. Cody is turning them away." They wouldn't be keeping any of Scully's guys.

Neither man had to go over the books, financially the extra overhead wouldn't even make a dent. "I say we do it." Jason wasn't necessarily looking to expand but he didn't want a trouble maker in the area now that he had Elizabeth and Cameron to look out for.

"I agree." Johnny had the same concern as Jason. He hated having Scully near Emily and Ben. "Now we just wait for the stupidity to run its natural course."

"Shouldn't take long." Jason said shaking his head. "I'll call Maximus tomorrow and tell him we are backing off." The older man would know why.

"Okay then. I love these meetings." Johnny said rising to his feet. "I'll be in my office tomorrow during the day if you need me. Emily is taking Ben to work with her since Cameron will be there."

"I'll be at work early and out by three to go get the pet." Jason was looking forward to Cameron's reaction.

"What did you get?" Johnny wanted to know.

"Not telling." Jason just grinned as he showed his friend out. With the penthouse locked up. Jason headed upstairs to cuddle up with his family.

* * *

He took a quick shower and put on sweats and a t-shirt before sliding under the covers behind Cameron. He read for a bit before stretching out. The second he got comfortable his son rolled over and cuddled up. Jason could only look down at the curly haired little boy and smile.

The absence of warmth made Elizabeth stir and when she saw Cameron with Jason she gave her husband a sleepy smile. "Want me to take him to bed?"

"No." Jason said softly. ''I don't want you to leave either."

"Okay." She said scooting over.

"Want a shirt to sleep in?" He didn't want her uncomfortable.

"No, I'm good." She said before closing her eyes again. "Night." She murmured.

"Night." Jason said lying down and closing his eyes as well.

* * *

The next morning all three of them were tangled up together. Elizabeth had her head on Jason's shoulder and Cameron was sprawled across the both of them. Jason woke up first and grinned. He had no idea that such a small person could be so hard to sleep with. During the course of the night three foot tall Cameron had grown to seven feet with four sets of knees and elbows. At one point both Jason and Elizabeth had been on the edges of the bed while Cameron lay akimbo in the middle.

Carefully Jason slid from underneath them both and watched as they shifted but didn't wake. Elizabeth would be up shortly because she was due in at seven. He wanted to get breakfast ready. To do that he had to leave the room and that was proving difficult. Standing here just watching them sleep was too wonderful. Finally giving up he got back under the covers and wrapped his arm around them again. Another half an hour wouldn't hurt anything.

* * *

"Hi." Georgie was holding her tray when she walked over to the table where Elizabeth and Emily were sitting.

"Hi." Elizabeth pushed out a chair with her foot in a silent invitation to join them.

"How was Cameron after I left?" Georgie really liked the little boy.

"Fine. I was wondering if you are free next Tuesday night?" Jason had told her to book whatever night worked best with her schedule.

"She's babysitting for us." Emily said sipping her coffee. "Which might work out well."

"Having Ben there might make this go easier." Elizabeth said in agreement. "Is that okay babysitting both boys at once?" She asked the younger woman.

"It should be fine." Georgie didn't see any issue. "Where would we be?"

"At my place." Elizabeth felt that would be best. Cameron would be in his own space for their first time apart. "We have the new play area and of course Cameron has toys in his room. That work for you?" She asked Em.

"It shouldn't be an issue, although you may have trouble separating Ben from Cameron's new pet." Emily saw her dander free house days coming to an end.

"That's right, you don't have an allergies do you? I have no idea what the pet is. Jason won't tell me." Elizabeth admitted.

"No allergies." Georgie told them. "And I like most animals. Who is going to pay me?"

"Oh." Emily groaned. "That will get ugly. They are both going to want to pay."

"We can split the cost. Jason has already said he wants to do a flat rate. I assume that's okay?" Elizabeth remembered at the last minute to ask Georgie.

"Yeah, that's fine. But the splitting part won't work." Georgie said smiling wide. "They are like Uncle Frannie. It will be like the night we all went out to celebrate the new partnership."

"I remember that night." Emily said shaking her head. "I thought Johnny, Jason, and Francis were going to kill each other."

"Uncle Frannie wanted to pay as a gift to his bosses. Johnny wanted to pay because he was the new partner. Jason wanted to pay to welcome Johnny on board. They sat at the table for almost an hour arguing." Georgie recounted for Liz.

"Who paid?" Elizabeth asked her lunch companions.

"Jason, and Johnny is still pissed at how he got away with it." Emily said grinning.

"What did he do?" Elizabeth was enjoying the story.

"He called up the owner of the restaurant, who happened to be a friend of his, and bought it from him on the spot." Emily said laughing.

"No." Elizabeth said mouth dropping in shock.

"Yeah. Uncle Frannie ended up going into the manager's office to deal with the paperwork that same night." Georgie filled in grinning. "So who will pay?"

"They both will. Jason when you get there and Johnny when you leave." Emily decided.

"I can't take that much money for one night's work." Georgie instantly protested. She wasn't taking advantage of them.

"Consider the money from us your retainer." Elizabeth agreed with Emily it would just be easier that way. Her pager beeped. "Back to the ER." She stood up grabbing her tray. "See you guys later."

"I like her." Georgie watched Liz go. "So much better than Sam."

"Jason did good this time." Emily had to agree. "And I don't think there is anyone you disliked more than Sam."

"She was a bitch." Georgie had intensely dislike the former Mrs. Morgan for how she treated Spinelli. The computer genius had come to work for Sonny and Jason at sixteen after getting into a bit of trouble with them. He had hacked into the system and Stan caught him. Jason was the one who suggested bringing Spinelli on board.

The then Mrs. Morgan had done everything in her power to make Spinelli feel horrible. She yelled at him constantly, was a total bitch whenever she talked to him, and flat out told him he was nuisance. Sonny just bullied Spinelli every chance he got. Georgie had hated them both for their behavior. Jason never clued in until after Sam's death. He had offered up a sincere apology which of course Spinelli accepted.

"That she was." Emily said nodding her head. "Are you in Peds this afternoon?"

"Yup. There is going to be a puppet show. I love puppet shows." Georgie grinned.

"Maybe I'll stop by and check it out." Emily said standing as well. She needed to get back to her office. Some scans were coming in to be reviewed.

* * *

As he was leaving the store where he picked up the last of the items for the newest family member Kyle called to say Mrs. Morgan and Cameron were home. That was perfect. Jason wanted them there before he arrived. As he closed the back door of the SUV a vet tech came out in to the parking lot to hand over the carrier. The first series of shots were done and so was the first exam where the stitches from the spaying were removed. They were good to go.

"Thanks." Jason carefully loaded the carrier in the back as well.

"Thanks for adopting, we have a lot of animals that need good homes." The tech remarked.

"This one is going to a really good home." Jason shook the younger man's hand and set off to surprise Cameron.

* * *

Milo and Kyle were just getting off work so they helped Jason carry everything upstairs; both guards were grinning. Since he had become a dad they were seeing a whole new side to their boss. It was really nice. "Thanks guys you can leave everything in the hall and I'll bring it in shortly."

"No problem. Can we see?" Milo asked he loved animals, but with Maxie's health issues they were out of the question.

"Sure." Jason reached in and took the wiggling animal out.

"That's really cute." Kyle said. "Cameron will love him or her."

"Her." Jason did his homework. Female pets tended to be more laid back then males. Not always but that was the general rule. "Diane recommended the breed and they had some at the shelter." The doctor had recommended a young animal. One that could grow with Cameron.

"The firm you hired was out earlier." Gary was on the door. He had watched the lady crawl around on the floor pet proofing the house. It was pretty funny.

"Thanks." Jason said before putting the energetic little creature in his jacket and zipping it closed. Opening the door he quietly entered.

"Hey." Elizabeth said coming over to kiss him. When she saw his jacket bulge she stopped short. "Is that the p-e-t?"

"Yeah. Where is Cam?" Jason was getting excited.

"Cameron, daddy's home." Elizabeth didn't call too loud so as to not startle their new friend.

"Daddy there are new gates up." Cameron had wondered what that was all about. Parts of the house were sectioned off.

"I know." Jason got down on one knee. "I have a surprise for you."

"Really?" Cameron asked excited. "Daddy why is your jacket moving?"

Jason unzipped his jacket and the kitten popped up.

"Kitty." Cameron said softly. "Who's kitty is it?"

"Yours." Jason said watching Cameron watch the cat.

"Jason why do it's ears look like that?" Elizabeth thought it was adorable.

"It's a Scottish Fold. The ears on some are tucked in." Jason had learned a lot since picking the cat out last week. He had to wait until after she was healed from the spaying to bring her home.

"Can I name him Charlie?" Cameron reached out his hand and the kitten bumped against it looking for a pet. That made the little boy laugh.

"The kitten is a girl." Jason showed Cameron how to pet the animal. "Just be gentle okay?"

"Okay daddy. Can I name her Charlie?" Cameron asked his mom.

"How about another name?" Elizabeth knelt down to scratch behind the folded ears. That round face and those big eyes were pretty irresistible. The cat was brown and white with just a touch of grey on its face. She was beautiful.

"Charlie can be a girl. Mrs. Maguire said so." Cameron wasn't going to be put off.

"Okay. Charlie it is." Elizabeth said laughing.

"Here." Jason took his son's hand and led him to the couch. Once Cameron was sitting Jason gently placed the kitten on Cameron's lap.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said coming over and placing her arms around Jason's waist. Together they watched Cameron get to know his new friend.

* * *

**A/N**: Next week the double postings will be on Wednesday and Friday. The reason for the change is that date night for Jason and Liz is in chapters 37 & 38. If I stick to the normal schedule the date will start on Tuesday and end on Wednesday. Since you guys have been (mostly) patiently waiting for this I want to post the whole date on one day.

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	33. Chapter 33

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 33

After a few minutes Jason announced it was time to bring Charlie's things in. Elizabeth showed Cameron how to pick the cat up by placing his hand under her forelegs and placing his other hand under her hind legs. Carefully he handed the soft bundle to his mom so that he could help daddy.

They set the litter box up first. Jason had gotten an automatic system so that Charlie would have the cleanest space possible. He placed it downstairs in the spare bathroom because that was what the professional he hired to make the penthouse safe recommended. Cameron helped to scoop in the litter and then Elizabeth brought in Charlie so she would know where her bathroom was.

Next came the food and water bowls. "Now Cameron a pet is a big responsibility and I expect you to do your share of taking care of Charlie, okay?" Jason said as he pulled the dishes out of the cloth bag.

"Okay daddy." Cameron was paying attention. He wanted daddy to know he was a big boy.

"Your first job is to give Charlie lots of love and pets." Jason waited until his son nodded before continuing. "Your second job is just as important. You are responsible for the water dish. In the morning when you come downstairs give Charlie fresh water. If there is water inside pour it out first." Jason knew from talking with Ben you had to be clear when giving kids orders. "Then put in fresh water."

"Okay." Cameron looked up at his dad.

"When mommy or I bring you home, you need to check to make sure Charlie still has water in her bowl. Then before you go to bed check again." Jason said handing over the large dish. It was probably bigger than the cat needed but he wanted to make sure she had water at all times.

"What's your job daddy?" Cameron asked as they put down a mat and put the two dishes on top. It would collect any spills and keep the area neat.

"The litter box." Jason figured since this was his idea he would take the worse job. Plus if he and Elizabeth had more children she couldn't clean the litter box while pregnant.

"Does mommy have a job?" Cameron asked looking at mommy who was still cuddling Charlie.

"I'll handle the food." Elizabeth volunteered.

"I can help with that too." Cameron piped up.

"Okay. You can bring the bowl and then put it back." Elizabeth said smiling.

"We have more things to put out." Jason said taking Cameron's hand.

The more things were two cat trees and a scratching post. One tree went in the corner of the living room so that Charlie could look out the window and get some sun if she wanted. The other tree was in the new den. The scratching post went in Cameron's room. Also Jason had gotten cat beds. These would need to be replaced as Charlie grew. The vet said that the sleeping area should be an area the pet could den in so all three beds were covered. One for the living room, one for the den and one for Cameron's room.

"One last thing. Get Charlie from mommy." Jason said sitting on the couch. Cameron joined him and Elizabeth placed the cat on their son's lap. From his pocket Jason removed a collar. It was bright red and breakaway in case Charlie crawled somewhere she shouldn't. "This is Charlie's collar." He snapped in on.

"What are these?" Cameron touched the medallions.

"Those are so people know she is healthy. We need to take Charlie to the vet in a few weeks for more shots and she'll get more tags. This one." Jason pointed to the tag shaped like a heart. "Has her name and our contact information in case Charlie gets lost. But we are all going to make sure she doesn't go out the door. Right? That includes the terrace."

"Right." Elizabeth agreed. She was very amused to see that the medallion with the contact information already had Charlie engraved on it. Jason knew his son well.

"Right." Cameron would be extra careful because he wanted to keep Charlie forever.

"Okay, let's go fill up the dishes." Elizabeth had Cameron put Charlie down. As they walked into the kitchen the little fur ball followed which made Cameron laugh. Elizabeth gave her son a glass of water which he put in the big dish. He came back with the food dish and she put some kibble in it. Charlie knowing what was coming meowed loudly.

"That's funny." The little boy said laughing.

"It kinda is." Jason agreed.

"Now it's time for the people in the house to eat." Elizabeth declared. "Go wash up."

* * *

Cameron wanted Charlie to do everything with him. At dinner he wanted her to sit in the empty chair next to him. That led to a discussion of no cats at the table and no feeding Charlie people food. He wanted Charlie to take a bath with him. So Elizabeth had to tell her son that cats were not fond of water and that they would brush Charlie to help her stay clean. When Jason read him a story, Cameron wanted Charlie to sit on the bed with him and hear it. Charlie actually had no problem cuddling up with the warm child. Jason began to suspect the cat beds would not be getting any use at night.

When Cameron fell asleep and Jason walked out of the room Charlie followed. It was apparently time for her to explore her new home. She had no problem on the stairs and trailed her new human into the kitchen. After a quick drink she trotted from the room to see what else was around.

"She is absolutely adorable." Elizabeth said getting down the mugs. "How are we going to handle her being home alone all day?" That part worried her.

"I'll be home tomorrow." Jason said leaning against the counter. "As for Monday we will play it by ear. At the shelter the director said that Charlie was not very social even though she came in as part of a litter. Some cats are solo creatures."

"The shelter?" Elizabeth said losing another piece of her heart. "Not a pet store?"

"No not a pet store. I saw a documentary on a puppy mill last year. I know not all breeders are like that but I just felt better going to a rescue. Diane said the pet should be young so I got a kitten. If we are going to get a second one we should do it soon." Jason explained. He would do that if it made Charlie happy.

She just had to go over and hug him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jason's voice went gravely as his body reacted to her closeness. She touched him and he got hard. Who was he kidding if she was anywhere near him he was fighting off an erection. He'd never had this much trouble controlling his body before. She looked up and he was powerless to keep from kissing her.

His lips covered hers and she just let the pleasure infuse her. He was an amazing kisser and she couldn't help but wonder how that translated to the rest of his bedroom skills. Something told her that Jason was an amazing lover. It was something she was hoping to find out for herself sooner rather than later. She knew that he hadn't been with anyone since they got married and if the gossip was believed he hadn't had a serious girlfriend in the two years since his wife died. Just casual dates.

Pulling back she rested her head on his shoulder. Closing her eyes she just enjoyed his closeness. "Georgie is babysitting on Tuesday night." Elizabeth told Jason.

"Good. Would you like to go out on the bike?" He needed something that would occupy his hands. They could go to dinner and then just ride for a while.

"Seriously?" Elizabeth said lighting up. "I would love a ride. I've never been on a motorcycle before." She admitted.

"I got you a helmet." Jason let her go so she could make the tea.

"My own helmet?" Elizabeth asked pleased.

"Your very own helmet." He wanted that clear.

"Is it black?" She teased.

"The base is black, but I had it customized for you." Jason was fighting a blush. He had wanted her on the back of his bike since he saw her, which was funny because no one rode on his bike but him. In his mind their first date was always a bike ride.

"Can I see it?" Elizabeth was curious what he had done.

"When we go for our ride." Walking over, because she was too far away, he wrapped his arms around her waist. "If you don't like it, we can have it repainted." He hoped she liked what he picked. He thought it suited her.

"Is yours painted?" Elizabeth didn't see him as the customized bike helmet type.

"Nope, it's just black." He'd save the fact that each helmet had a microphone and speakers for later. She'd probably need a good jacket too. He'd need to look in her coat for the proper size. And riding boots, the thought of which excited him. Reaching for his tea he took a sip and told himself to calm down.

She could feel him hard against her bottom and the urge to wiggle against him was one she had to actively fight against. Tuesday was the night. When they got home from their ride she was staying in Jason's room and they were not going to be sleeping. She had a physical when she joined the hospital and wondered about him. "Jason have you had a physical recently?"

"The day after we talked. When Francis mentioned that marriage was a solution to your problem I wanted to make sure I was healthy." Jason hoped this conversation was going where he wanted it too. "You got one when you joined the staff." It wasn't a question he knew that was policy.

"I'm healthy." She told him.

"Me too." Jason put his mug down, he noted she never drank any of her tea.

"I'm on the pill." Even on the run it was easy to keep up her birth control regimen. Any free clinic would write a prescription.

"Good to know." Jason wanted to shout for joy. "Do you still want to use condoms? I have some upstairs." They could get one right now.

"If we are both healthy I don't see why we would." Elizabeth was his wife after all. She always made her boyfriends use condoms but had any relationship moved to the point where they were living together that would most likely have stopped.

"Okay." Jason was grinning, he couldn't help it. "Would you like to go upstairs?" May as well go for it.

"I haven't shaved my legs in days so no." Elizabeth wanted to kick herself. Poor planning on her part was keeping her from sex. Honestly she didn't have a reason to regularly shave them in the past year so she had dropped down to once a month. Razors, even disposable ones, were expensive. Starting tonight that would be changing. She wondered how much laser treatments cost.

"I could shave them for you." Jason offered.

That made her blush for some reason. "If you give me fifteen minutes, and let me borrow a razor, I will shave them myself."

"Take all the time you need." Jason told her nipping her neck. He was kissing a path to her ear when her phone beeped.

"Really?" She said on a frustrated breath. "It's the hospital." Like all staff members she was occasionally on call, but this wasn't her night. She read the text. "I have to go. There's been a bus crash." Which meant all available staff would be going in. "Sorry."

Jason turned her and kissed her. "Don't be." He was proud of how skilled she was. Her phone beeped again.

"It's Em. She's heading in too. We'll go together." Elizabeth was already moving toward the door.

"Your guards will meet you at the elevator downstairs." Not Max and Kyle because they worked today. Their backups would be going with the ladies. Jason kissed her again before she headed out the door. Turning he saw Charlie. "Wanna watch some television?" The cat meowed and headed up the steps. "I'm just striking out with all the females tonight." Jason muttered. He would watch some television and wait up for his wife to come home.

* * *

Just before midnight he got a text from his wife telling him that she wouldn't be home anytime soon and would most likely grab a few hours sleep in the on call room. He didn't like that. Her guard would stand watch but he didn't like her sleeping in such a public space nor did he like the thought of her sleeping near other guys. At the next board meeting he was insisting on single sex sleeping areas. As soon as that thought passed through his head he laughed at himself. He was jealous. He needed to turn in, tomorrow was going to be busy.

He checked on his son and saw that Charlie was curled up behind Cameron's knees. She looked up at him and her golden green eyes flashed in the darkness. Jason gave her a few scratches and she purred deeply. He adjusted the covers and headed off to bed.

* * *

"How come mommy isn't home?" Cameron was only a little scared that his mom wasn't around.

"She had to go to work late last night because a lot of people got hurt." The bus accident had been on the morning news. To make sure and avoid what happened the last time as soon as Jason heard Cameron moving around he went upstairs. It took a few minutes of promising Liz was okay before the little boy would get dressed. Charlie went a long way to keeping the little guy calm.

Downstairs Cameron immediately poured out the old water and Jason gave him a glass of fresh water. From the refrigerator's water dispenser because Cameron insisted. Then came the food. With the cat fed Cameron was ready for breakfast. They were discussing what to eat when there was a knock on the door.

"Who is there?" Cameron asked his dad.

"No clue, let's go see." Jason took the little boy's hand in his. "Who is it?" Jason called so that Cameron would know to ask before just opening the door.

"It's Ben!" His nephew called back.

"Can I open the door daddy?" Cameron wanted to show Ben the new cat.

"Sure, but don't ever open it unless mommy or I say it's okay." Jason told his son.

"Okay." Cameron reached up for the knob and stopped looking all around him first.

Jason smiled when he realized Cameron was making sure Charlie wasn't around. He liked that the little boy remembered.

With the coast clear Cameron opened the door. "I got a cat!"

Jason could see that both Johnny and the guard on the door were surprised that Cameron was talking. Excitement trumped fear every time. "Show Ben, but remember be gentle."

Cameron grabbed Ben's hand and they dashed off to the kitchen.

"He spoke in front of me." Johnny said coming inside.

"I'm not sure he noticed you were there. You guys eat yet?" Jason led his friend to the kitchen. Walking in they saw Charlie splayed on her back with her legs thrown out as she got belly rubs from the two laughing children.

"No we haven't." Johnny had to smile at the picture they presented. "I see that the pet is adjusting well."

"So far." Jason grabbed some eggs. He would make omelets. "So you want to go get one today?" He knew how Johnny thought. He would say Ben was so happy he just rushed right out. Hoping that if the cat was there when Em got home she would let them keep it.

"Are there more?" Johnny liked the look of the beast. Her paws were a good size, but not huge so they wouldn't have a massive cat. At the same time the pet would be sturdy enough to handle playing with Ben.

"A whole litter." Jason said knowing he was getting his brother in-law in trouble. The little devil on his shoulder just couldn't resist.

"She'll kill me. You know that right?" Johnny looked over at Jason.

"What's life without a little risk?" The blonde grinned. "Elizabeth took one look and fell in love." They had also already discussed the topic.

"You are bad." Johnny glared at Jason. "I'm going to behave. But I'll make sure Em meets us over here and sees the cat. Does it have a name?" Johnny listened to Ben laugh as the kitten rubbed against him.

"Charlie." Jason said pouring the eggs into the pan. "You want one?" He pointed to the eggs.

"Sure." Johnny loved omelets, but sucked at making them. They always came out mangled. He chalked it up to every chef having a problem dish. "I can make the toast."

"You know where everything is." Jason told his friend. "You have to fill out paperwork and have a background check run, so if you want one do that tomorrow. It takes about twenty-four hours."

"Background check for a cat?" Johnny asked surprised.

"They don't just give them to anyone. They need to make sure you don't have convictions for animal cruelty." Jason had been surprised too, but thought it made sense.

"So what happens if the one we want gets adopted in the meantime?" Johnny asked buttering the toast.

"They will hold your cat. Then when you pass you can pick it up." Jason slid the eggs on the plates. One omelet cut in half for both boys. "Wash up guys."

The two boys ran to the hall bathroom and Charlie was hot on their heels.

"She really is stinking cute." Johnny wanted a dog but was re-thinking that. "Those ears are irresistible."

"Let's hope Em thinks the same thing." Jason said pouring more eggs into the pan. Sometimes guys just had to stick together.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	34. Chapter 34

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 34

That quick nap that Elizabeth planned on didn't happen until seven a.m. when she simply fell asleep leaning on the wall. Epiphany shook her awake and sent her to the on call room for a blissful ninety minutes of uninterrupted sleep. Epiphany said she didn't have to be back until nine. When Liz woke she grabbed a shower in the locker room and some clean clothes. Like most of the staff she kept an extra set of underwear, socks, and scrubs in her locker although showering at the hospital was not something she liked to do. It left her feeling vulnerable.

She was sitting at her locker when Em joined her. "They are sending me home at noon, since I'm scheduled to work tomorrow." The hospital would try to get back to its normal schedule as quickly as possible.

"Where are you?" Elizabeth was going back to the ER.

"I'm in the ER with you." Emily would be relegated to minor injuries and stitch work. Since she wasn't a surgeon or trauma trained she got grunt work.

"Hopefully it will be quiet." Elizabeth said dreaming of a large coffee. Last night had been brutal. When they said bus crash they neglected to mention that two coach buses collided. General Hospital got the bulk of the injured because they had the highest rated trauma center in the area.

At least one hundred people had come through, because not only had the buses collided, but the collision caused a ripple effect as other cars tried to avoid the large vehicles. Patients were triaged and moved through the ER quickly, but when the ORs filled up they had to start treating patients in the trauma rooms. Elizabeth had ended up doing minor surgery on several patients because the doctors were busy. Mercedes had been right there with her.

"I need to call home." Her guys should be up by now.

"Me too." Emily said as she pulled out her phone and moved to another bench.

Elizabeth dialed home. "Hi."

"Hey, baby." Jason was stretched out on the couch. They were officially breaking in the new den. Johnny was across the coffee table, on another section of the couch, also on the phone. "How did it go?"

"Good. We didn't lose too many." Most people who died did so en route to the hospital. "How are things at the house?"

"Good. Cameron was a little worried this morning but Charlie settled him down." Jason knew that was what she was concerned about.

"Good." She was so happy that Cameron was trusting Jason. "I'm not sure when I'll be home." More than likely she wouldn't be asked to work an entire shift.

"Have you eaten?" Jason wanted to know. "Or slept?"

"Yes and yes." Just barely though. When she got home she was probably going to crash.

Jason wasn't fooled he knew those yeses barely qualified. Enough food and rest to keep her conscious. "Hold on. Cam, mommy's on the phone."

The little boy ran over. "Mommy, Ben is here and we are playing with Charlie." He told her excited. Still he kept his voice low enough that his uncle wouldn't hear.

"Are you being gentle?" Elizabeth asked laughing.

Cameron nodded.

"She can't see you nodding buddy." Jason said laughing.

"Yes, we are gentle. Daddy bought Charlie toys. She likes the fuzzy thing on the rope the best. We run and she chases it." Cameron liked that one too.

"Okay, just remember Charlie is still a baby so she will need to rest. Did you give her water?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Uh-huh and food. Daddy helped me. I have to go." Cameron gave the phone to his dad and ran back to play.

"I guess he got tired of talking." Jason said laughing. Ben did that to him all the time.

"Yeah. I'll try to call again later." Elizabeth was missing them. Working weekends sucked.

"I'll send you a picture when you hang up. Have a good day baby." Jason said softly.

"You two have fun." Elizabeth said before hanging up. She walked over and sat by Emily just as her phone buzzed. "Look." It was a picture of Cameron, Ben, and Charlie.

"I'm gonna send a text to Jason. I want a copy of that. So that's the cat." Emily had heard all about her from Ben during their brief chat.

"Charlie." Elizabeth said grinning.

"She's freaking cute. Look at those big eyes." Emily just sighed. "Johnny mentioned filling out paperwork. I think we are getting a cat too."

"You don't like pets?" Elizabeth asked her friend. Some people didn't.

"I do. Grandmother has a beautiful dog. I just like things to be neat." Emily said shrugging. "I'd rather have a cat than a dog." She couldn't help her neat freak tendencies.

"Hey you two." Monica came over. She had just finished an emergency surgery.

"Look." Elizabeth held up her phone.

"Oh my goodness. Send me that picture. Both my grandbabies and a cat." Monica looked at Elizabeth.

"Charlie. Jason got her for Cameron." It still left her humbled at how quickly the Quartermaines accepted her son. They saw him as equal to Ben.

"Jason is going to spoil Cameron. I need to sit my son down and tell him that's my job." Monica said smiling. "When do you get yours?" She asked her daughter laughing.

"Probably tomorrow." Emily wasn't going to fight it. She hoped they had one like Charlie.

"We need to get to the ER." Elizabeth said standing.

"I'll see you two later then." Monica had the rest of the day off. Alan was somewhere in the hospital so she'd track him down and see if he could leave too. Her phone buzzed and looking down she saw that Elizabeth had forwarded the picture. She couldn't wait to show the family.

* * *

The ER was blissfully quiet when Elizabeth and Emily walked in. Since it was a weekend and most family doctors were off the silence wouldn't last. In the last two hours everything would have been restocked and cleaned to get ready for the new day. They would have a small staff because almost everyone else was either gone or sleeping. Hopefully the craziness would hold off another few hours.

"So you decided to join us." Leyla snarked from behind the desk. "Only two hours late."

"I'm not late." Elizabeth really didn't need this. In her sleep deprived state she was more likely to say something that would get her in trouble.

"The schedule says seven not nine." Leyla would make sure Elizabeth got written up.

"Nurse Webber was here all night." Epiphany said from behind Elizabeth. "Where were you?" The head nurse asked.

"I wasn't on call last night." Leyla responded.

"Neither was I." Elizabeth couldn't believe Leyla. The nurse consistently did only what she had to, and nothing more.

"The hospital sent out an emergency alarm." Mercedes had heard that last statement as she walked up. "I have this Piph." The head nurse was needed on the wards. She would be filling in any gaps the staff shortage caused. "That means you come in whether you are on call or not. Nurse Webber worked all night and was told to get some sleep, that's why she is reporting now. Not because she was late. I'll have your write up filled out by the end of the shift. Go stock the trays." Mercedes ordered when she finished dressing down Leyla. "Are you rested enough to be here?" She asked Elizabeth. The younger woman had been extraordinary last night.

"I am." Elizabeth appreciated the support, but she knew that some of her co-workers were going to spin this as the new assistant head nurse backing the wife of a board member. "Any more causalities?"

"Surprisingly not." Mercedes had been impressed by the entire staff's response. The military couldn't have done it better.

"This is not the first disaster in Port Charles." Emily spoke up handing Elizabeth a cup of coffee. "We know what to do in a crisis."

"Hopefully we won't have to pull that training out too often." Mercedes looked around. "Dr. Ford is sleeping so until he returns Dr. Julian is in charge."

"He's good." Elizabeth liked working with Leo. The man had a wicked sense of humor.

"From what I can tell there are a lot of good doctors and nurses here. A few not so good ones as well." Mercedes needed to figure out what to do about Leyla. Not only was she lazy, but she was toxic too. Workers like her drove workers like Elizabeth away all too often. "Okay ladies, finish your coffee and we'll face the day." The bay doors opened and the paramedics came running in.

"Or not." Elizabeth said putting down her cup and running over.

* * *

By noon it was clear that the shift was going to be a slow one. Something everyone was grateful for. Julian cut Emily when two fellows and four residents showed up. Mercedes cut Elizabeth when Nadine arrived. The assistant head nurse intended to put Leyla through some paces and wanted Elizabeth gone while that happened.

The two women were driven home by their guards. Kyle and Max had shown up at eight to relieve the overnight guards. "Everyone is at my place." Elizabeth said as they stepped off the elevator. "I called ahead and Jason said lunch would be waiting."

"Good I'm starving, and I'm dying to see the construction." Penthouse one had been rolled into penthouse two when Sonny owned it. That was why it was so large.

"It looks good. We will have to have a movie night soon. Nadine might like to come. Should I invite Maxie and Diane?" Elizabeth asked hanging up their jackets.

"Sure, I'll even play nice with Maxie." Emily would try.

"Why don't you like Maxie?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"She was a bit of a troublemaker when she was younger. Being sick made her act out. She had Francis ready to pull his hair out. We started off on the wrong foot, and never really recovered. She thinks I'm a goody two shoes and a know it all. I think she's a bitch and a diva." Emily said shrugging. "We do better with space. Make sure you invite Georgie too." Emily said putting the subject of Maxie away.

"Okay then." Elizabeth led the way to the newest part of the house. "I need to get a dining room table. I want to have the family over." She said as they walked into the den.

"You're home." Jason said smiling. Coming over he gave his wife a soft kiss. "Tired?"

"Yeah." She said leaning into him. "Hungry too."

"Come on, lunch is in the kitchen. The boys are napping." Jason said enjoying having her close. He hadn't slept well with her out of the house.

"Where's the fur ball?" Emily asked from the circle of Johnny's arms.

"Wait till you see her." Johnny was already smitten.

As if on cue Charlie trotted in. With a meow she greeted the group and purring rubbed against Elizabeth's legs. She knew her people. Scooping the soft body up Elizabeth showed her to Emily. "This is Charlie."

"Even cuter in person." Emily gave the cat a scratch and earned a new friend. "Alright I give. We can get one." How could she resist?

"Good." Johnny pulled out his phone. "This is Cera, we can pick her up when our paperwork clears on Tuesday." After breakfast Johnny had caved and they all trooped over to the shelter. He filled out the paperwork while Ben picked a cat. Another Scottish Fold with tucked in ears. Their cat was grey and white with a bit of black thrown in.

"Cera?" Emily looked at another pair of big eyes.

"Triceratops." Johnny had tried to talk Ben into a non-dinosaur name, but it wasn't happening. Cera was the compromise.

"Did you get her cat stuff?" Emily wasn't at all surprised at the dinosaur name.

"Its next door." Johnny said grinning. He had been worried she was going to kill him.

Elizabeth just giggled. "I guess I owe you." They had a bet going. Emily knew that her husband would have picked out a cat by the time they got home.

"You do." Emily said rubbing her hands together.

"Is this going to be painful?" Elizabeth asked starting to worry. Emily wouldn't ask for money because she didn't need it.

"What are the terms of the bet?" Jason asked his wife.

"Winner's choice." Elizabeth told him.

"Never take those terms." Johnny said shaking his head. "It never ends well." His girl was devious.

"She's family, I'll be nice." Emily said insulted. "I want to know what's in the potatoes."

"What?" Johnny looked confused.

"The first night Elizabeth stayed over she cooked. Her potatoes taste like yours." Jason explained to his best friend. "She wouldn't tell us what was in them, because you never did."

"Sorry." Elizabeth said smiling at Johnny. "Although I'm guessing we don't use exactly the same thing." He probably used crème fraiche because of his European upbringing. "I use sour cream."

"That's it?" Jason said surprised.

"That's it." Elizabeth told him.

"You too?" Jason asked Johnny.

"He nodded. Or crème fraiche." Johnny admitted. Sour cream was less expensive which is probably why Elizabeth used that instead.

"Something so simple." Jason would try it the next time he made potatoes. "Come on let's get you guys some food and we can plan the rest of the day."

* * *

They stayed in because the boys wanted to play with Charlie. The O'Briens left at seven and Jason did bath time. When he carried a pajama clad Cameron out of his bathroom, Elizabeth was curled up on his bed asleep. "Mommy's tired." Jason whispered.

"Her worked a lot." Cameron said yawning.

"Let's get you in bed too." Jason took the warm child down the hall. He got under the blankets and Charlie jumped up to join him. By the time Jason finished the story they were both asleep. He gave his son a kiss on the forehead before heading back to his room.

Elizabeth hadn't moved. With a chuckle Jason took off her shoes and retrieved a t-shirt from his closet. With the large shirt covering her he peeled off her jeans and removed her blouse before tucking her under the blankets. He showered and got changed. Going downstairs he made sure the door was locked before turning off all the lights and heading to his room. Slipping under the blankets he placed his head on the pillow and watched his wife sleep. The last thing he saw before slipping into sleep was her beautiful face. It was the perfect way to end the day.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	35. Chapter 35

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 35

He woke up very early the next morning with a soft body curled into his. During the night Elizabeth had shifted until she was cuddled up close. He liked feeling her pressed up against him. Unable to resist he let his hand stroke down her back until his was cupping her bottom. Her firm butt even made scrubs sexy. He gently squeezed and she moaned softly.

"Don't tease." Elizabeth said not even bothering to open her eyes.

"You awake enough to make this decision?" He was content to lie here and cop a feel.

"Yes, and horny enough to hurt you if you stop." She said laughing.

Jason chuckled. "There isn't anything that could stop me." He said nuzzling her neck.

As if the universe took that as a challenge a scream came through the monitor. Both parents were out of bed and down the hall in a flash. They found Cameron curled up in a tight ball on the bed hiding underneath the blankets. Jason looked at Elizabeth silently asking what to do.

Slowly she walked over and sat on the side of the bed. "Cameron." She said gently not yet lifting the blanket. When this happened it was best to let him come to her.

"Bad daddy came." The little boy said from under the blankets. His voice was trembling and he was sniffling. "I couldn't find you or daddy."

"We are right here, come out and you'll see that we are right here." Elizabeth coaxed. "Charlie is here too." The cat was sitting next to her as if waiting for Cameron to come out of his hiding place.

Cameron peeked out before pushing the blanket aside and crawling into his mother's lap. "I was scared." He told her. Charlie was purring and rubbing against his leg.

"Remember what I said about the speaker." She pointed to the monitor. Most kids Cameron's age no longer needed one, but with his issues she wanted him to be able to call her if he was afraid.

"That if I speak into it you will come." Cameron said snuggling closer.

"That's how we knew you needed us. Daddy and I heard you." Elizabeth stroked his hair and rubbed his back. "Come sit with us." She said to Jason. Cameron needed them both.

"How about we go lie down in my room?" Jason suggested. Elizabeth needed sleep for her shift later. Not that he was thinking about that when they were getting ready to have sex.

Elizabeth chewed on her lower lip. She didn't want Cameron to get used to sleeping in Jason's room. At the same time she didn't want to leave him alone in his room. She was going to suggest that she and Cameron sleep in her room but the look in Jason's eyes stopped her. He looked worried. "Okay." She decided. Before she could get up Jason walked over and picked them both up.

"Daddy's strong." Cameron said with a sleepy smile.

"He is." Elizabeth made sure to keep a good grip on their son.

"C'mon Charlie." Cameron called out not wanting the cat to get lonely.

Jason carried his family to his room and the cat trotted behind. He got Liz and Cameron settled and had to pick Charlie up because she was too small to make the jump. He settled into bed spooning up behind Elizabeth who was still holding Cameron.

"Let go mommy." Cameron said squirming. When she did he crawled over her and squeezed between his mom and dad. This was where he was supposed to sleep. "You'll keep us safe right daddy?" He asked in a shaky whisper.

"I will." Jason promised solemnly. "Go to sleep buddy." He said kissing the top of his son's head. As he watched his family drift off he made a promise that Lucky was going to be found as soon as possible. The man who haunted his son's dreams was going to pay for every tear the little boy cried.

* * *

By breakfast Cameron was pretty much back to normal. He was a little quiet during the meal and Jason noticed that he tracked both him and Liz while he ate. "Is he going to be okay in daycare?" Jason asked softly. Because of her working the accident Elizabeth's shifts had been moved from night to morning.

"He should be fine. This isn't the first morning we've had like this. He may be clingy for the rest of the day, but Diane feels it is important that we stick to our normal schedule. That Cameron sees we can go away but will still come back." Elizabeth explained. She would repeat that several times to herself as she dropped him off at daycare. These mornings were hard on her too.

"What happens if he gets scared again?" Jason wanted to know.

"If he has a complete meltdown then Mrs. Maguire will call me and I'll have to go get him." It had only happened once so far.

"Will you call me if that happens?" Jason was going to worry all day.

"Of course." Elizabeth gave him a small smile. She expected that if it happened Cameron would ask for his dad.

Jason looked at the clock. "Don't leave just yet." They still had time. He walked out to the front door and opening it asked Milo to come in. The younger guard followed his boss back to the kitchen. "Cameron."

The little boy looked up but didn't say anything.

"I just wanted to remind you that Milo will be right down the hall from daycare. He is there to keep you safe." Jason looked from the guard, who was smiling, to his son. "Okay?"

Cameron nodded. He liked Milo, maybe he would show him the trick Ben said he did with the soccer ball. Bouncing it off his knees and then off his head. That would be cool to see.

"Time to brush your teeth." Elizabeth told Cameron. "We'll be right back down."

Jason nodded. "He had a rough night."

"Any sightings yet?" Milo asked his boss. He had a picture of Spencer and would love for the asshat to show up on his watch.

"Not yet. Jesse is on his way to Portland." Jason informed Milo. They stopped talking when Cameron's footsteps could be heard running to the kitchen. He came in and wrapped both arms around Jason's legs giving his dad a hug. Jason reached down and picked him up. "Have a good day and remember Milo will be with you."

Cameron nodded and when Jason put him down, the little boy grabbed his mom's hand.

"Have a good day." Jason leaned in and kissed her softly. "Make sure you eat lunch."

"I will." Elizabeth felt warm from his caring. "You do the same. Come on Cam we need to get going." She said before walking to the door.

With a nod Milo followed them out. Kyle was in the hall waiting.

* * *

Jason did end up getting called to the hospital. Alan called just after one p.m. and asked his son to come down, but not because of Cameron. Alan needed Jason at the hospital because of Elizabeth. "What happened?" Jason asked as soon as he walked through the door.

Alan was waiting for his son. Monica was sitting upstairs in his office with Diane and a very upset Elizabeth. "About an hour ago a woman walked into the ER. She was injured and so was her son. The woman was distraught. She kept telling the staff that she had no idea how he found them, and that she did her best to protect her son."

Jason just stopped and looked at his father. "Where is Elizabeth?"

"In my office." Alan led the way to the elevator. "Elizabeth was fine, while we were treating them. To be honest she was outstanding. The mother wouldn't let us take the little boy, but Elizabeth was able to get through to her and it probably saved the child's life."

"She fell apart when it was over." That didn't surprise Jason. Elizabeth was tough enough to do what needed to be done in the moment.

"No, apparently Leyla made a remark about women being stupid enough to get involved in an abusive relationship. And that they deserve what they get for staying with men like that." Alan didn't question Elizabeth about her life before Port Charles, but it was clear because of Cameron that something violent was in their past. Based on her announcement at the house that Cameron was adopted, both he and Monica believed that Elizabeth's sister was the one who was abused or her brother was the one abusing his wife.

"Did she attack Leyla?" Jason hoped not. The other woman deserved it, but Elizabeth didn't need to deal with the ramifications.

"No, but that is only because Epiphany got between them. Jason, we are all professionals, we can read the signs. Elizabeth has been through something, but if asked I'd say she wasn't abused that Cameron was." Alan said looking at his son as the elevator rose. "I'm not asking for details. I'm guessing you know them. Leyla's remarks were intentional. She was trying to hurt Liz." Alan said shaking his head. "Right now we have no legal grounds to get rid of Leyla." The woman was smart. "We can and will write her up for what she said." The remark was highly unprofessional.

Jason just nodded. His father was stuck in a bad position. Wanting to protect his daughter in-law but having to think of the hospital as well. A wrongful termination suit would be bad for the budget and the hospital's image. They couldn't even make Leyla's work life miserable because she could slap them with a hostile workplace suit.

"I will handle it." Jason assured his father. "Right now I need to see my wife."

* * *

Elizabeth was pacing when Jason walked into the office. She turned and moved right into his open arms. "I'm okay."

"No, you're not." He responded. "Don't hide from me." He pulled back to look at her. In her eyes he saw lots of different emotions. Anger and hurt were the dominant ones.

"Why don't we wait in the reception area?" Diane ushered Alan and Monica out. The psychiatrist was impressed at Jason calling Liz out.

When they were alone he tried again. "How are you?"

"Shaken. It was too similar. That could have been me." Elizabeth burrowed back into Jason. "All I kept thinking was that could have been me and Cameron. The little boy even has curly hair." She was fighting back the tears. "I'm still going to see Diane in the morning." She promised.

"I'm already off so I can be with you." He didn't want her doing this alone, especially not this first time.

"Thank you. I would have leveled out if Leyla hadn't started." Elizabeth let the anger at the other woman out. "She's a bitch and I shouldn't have let her get to me. I may get suspended." Elizabeth told him.

"It takes two to fight, so if you get suspended I'll see to it that she does as well." Jason told his wife. Leyla needed to go. He had been sitting back and letting Liz fight this battle, because she was strong enough to handle Leyla. But this was over the line, and it was time for him to take action.

"I'm thinking about applying to work at the school." Elizabeth was considering it for a number of reasons, not just Cameron. Having weekends, nights, holidays, and summers off would be wonderful. It would give her more time with her family and be less stressful over all.

"I will support whatever decision you make, but I'd prefer for you to be at the school. It's safer." Jason was being honest. While he was standing here holding his wife he was also planning. Leyla Mir was about to have a lot of really bad luck. So much that she might consider leaving Port Charles all together.

"My whole day is wrecked." Elizabeth pouted.

"How so." Jason was hoping he could take her home.

"I shaved my legs in the shower this morning and after Cameron went to sleep tonight I was planning on seducing you." She said feeling so secure in his arms.

"Is that right?" Jason grinned down at her. "How about we move the seduction to after our date?" Hopefully her therapy session tomorrow morning wouldn't be so heavy that she didn't want to go out.

"Act surprised." She said sighing from the pleasure of being in his arms.

"I can do that." Jason leaned down and kissed her. "Can I take you home?"

"Yeah. I've been cut for the day." Elizabeth was pissed that Leyla was still on the floor.

"Do you want to get Cameron now or come back for him?" Jason wanted to know.

"Let's get him now. I could use some time with both of you. Unless you are going back to work?" This had interrupted his day.

"Nope, I'm all yours." He grinned. "Alan and Monica are worried, so let's go put them at ease." He steered her toward the door.

"They were really good to me. They've been amazing with how they just welcomed us into the family." Elizabeth wiped away tears. Yeah she needed to be away from the hospital right now.

"They are pretty great." Jason agreed. Out in the waiting area he looked at his parents and Diane. "I'm taking Elizabeth home."

"Good, she needs to rest some, so that I can make her cry in the morning." Diane said being cheeky. Elizabeth just laughed which is what the doctor was aiming for.

"I guess I know what we will be discussing." Elizabeth replied. "You have my permission to share that session and your results with Alan."

"That's not necessary." Alan assured Elizabeth.

"It kind of is. I snapped pretty hard on Leyla. If she's smart, and we all know she is, she will request a psych eval. She'll probably say I'm not fit to work here." Elizabeth had walked into that one.

"She won't get anywhere with that." Monica didn't like the nurse either.

"Be careful. Leyla won't hesitate to smear your names too. I am your daughter in-law she'll say that's why you are siding with me." Elizabeth didn't want to drag anyone else into this. Leyla would see this as a victory and a way to push Elizabeth out. The good thing was that even if she succeeded there was no way in hell she could get rid of Mercedes.

Alan didn't say anything but just looked at his son. Jason nodded indicating that he had the situation under control. Alan knew that his son wouldn't hurt Leyla, but he suspected the nurse was about to learn first-hand what it meant to be on Jason's bad side. Of course Edward wouldn't be too thrilled when he learned about what was happening.

"Okay." Diane spoke up again. "Tomorrow's session will be on the hospital. When we are done I will give Alan my honest professional opinion. Are you okay with that?"

"I know it might not come back in my favor. I'm a mess." Elizabeth was just being honest. "I think the fact that I already had the appointment set up is a point in my favor. I was already seeking help." Elizabeth also knew it could work against her. Leyla could say the Liz knew she needed help before this incident.

"Right now, go home." Diane suggested. She watched the couple leave before turning to Alan. "Do you want me to do Leyla's eval as well?"

"No, I'll have Gail do that one." Alan would set that up as well. "If it comes down to it I'll have a member of the board make the recommendations for how to proceed. I'll have HR send you Elizabeth's file." That was also part of the review.

"I'll read it tonight." Diane assured her boss.

* * *

They picked up Cameron and Ben, Emily was waiting at the daycare wanting to check on her sister in-law, and took the boys home. Elizabeth suggested a trip to the playground across the street, where the two little boys ran around laughing. Milo showed them how to dribble a soccer ball and then bounced the ball off his head which had Cameron's eyes wide with excitement.

By bed time they were all tired. Jason asked Elizabeth to stay in his room, and she declined telling him the next time she was in his bed she had no intentions of sleeping. With a sassy grin she walked down the hall to her room winking before stepping inside.

Jason just stood in the hall grinning. The woman was just all kinds of sexy. Yeah he was a lucky bastard indeed.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	36. Chapter 36

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright is intended.

I busted up my ankle and have an appointment with the ortho specialist tonight, so you get this update early.

* * *

Chapter 36

"You nervous about talking with Diane?" Jason asked Elizabeth the next morning. He was sitting on the couch when she came downstairs. It was earlier than she normally got moving so he had been surprised.

"No." Elizabeth was sitting next to him with her head on his shoulder. Nerves about her morning session with the doctor had not been why she couldn't sleep. Nope, nerves about her first date with her husband had been why she had to get up. First dates were always stressful and the fact that they were already married wasn't helping that. It was in fact making things worse. What if it was a disaster? She was going to think positive, tonight was going to be good. "Promise me you won't hold Diane's assessment against her."

"What do you mean?" Jason shifted slightly so he could put his arm around Liz.

"Diane may say that I'm not fit to work at the hospital." Elizabeth looked up at Jason. "If she does don't hold it against her." She explained. "Her job in this matter is to make sure that the hospital is protected. She has to be honest." Elizabeth didn't want this blowing up in the doctor's face.

"I understand." Jason took a deep breath. "Will you be upset if she says that?" Honestly he wasn't worried about Diane. She would make the call that was appropriate, all he cared about was how Liz would take the news.

"Yes, but I won't be surprised." Elizabeth snuggled closer. "I almost froze yesterday. Lives were at stake and I wanted to curl up in a ball."

"You didn't." Jason pointed out. "You held it together. Alan told me you most likely saved that little boy's life."

"She was so scared Jason. All I could think was that Sarah had lived through what that women was describing. Then when it was over I started thinking about how that could have been me. How Lucky got so close he actually had Cameron in his arms." She shuddered hard and Jason put her on his lap.

"I'm hoping to hear from Mac again this week." Jason ran his hand from the top of her head to the small of her back just trying to comfort her.

"I don't want to know. You will handle it, I have no doubt about that, but I don't want the details. I just want to know when he's gone." She requested letting the tension flow from her body.

"I can do that." Jason promised. When she looked up he gently covered her mouth with his. "Looking forward to tonight?"

"Yeah." She said blushing slightly. "Do you think I can do some shopping after my session? Since you'll be with Cam."

"Sure." Jason grinned down at her. "You could just send a runner."

"No." Elizabeth said laughing. "I need to get this in person." She wasn't sending some strange guy out to pick up lingerie for her. "What kind of sheets are on your bed?"

"Jersey. You don't like the way they feel?" Jason assumed that was why she was asking.

"I do like the way the fabric feels. It's really soft." Elizabeth hadn't wanted to get out of bed when she slept there.

"The spare bedroom has linen sheets." Jason told her.

"That feels nice too but yours feels better. Like a well-worn t-shirt." Before she got out of bed the other day she had crawled onto the side where he had slept and let his scent surround her.

"Jersey is what a lot of t-shirts are made of. That's why I picked it." He explained. "Cameron's sheets are basic cotton because they have the Chuggin Charlie image on them. Not many kids sheets come in higher end fabrics."

"That's because the image fades over time. You don't want to pay a lot of money for something that wears away." She knew how expensive sheets could be. She was guessing that Jason paid a fair penny for his bedding. While she normally liked to save money when possible, she had no problem splurging in this area. "I need to go get Cameron." He was still asleep with Charlie. She didn't move though. Where she was at felt really good.

"I don't want to let you go." Jason said softly.

"I don't want that either." Elizabeth sighed. "But if we don't get moving we won't have time for breakfast." She said sitting up and scooting off his lap. "Maybe later we can try that again." She said giving him a smile.

"Count on it." Jason growled before kissing her again. "Get the kid, I'll start breakfast."

* * *

Elizabeth knocked on Diane's open door. When the doctor looked up she walked in. "Hi."

"Hello Elizabeth." Diane came from behind her desk and smiled at the young mother. "Would you like some coffee?"

"No, thank you." Elizabeth felt a bit awkward. Kind of like the first day she brought in Cameron.

"Have a seat and relax. Did Jason come with you?" Diane sat in the armchair while Elizabeth got comfortable on the sofa.

"Yeah, we dropped Cameron off at daycare so he could play with Ben." Elizabeth explained.

"You might consider leaving him there for a bit when we are done. I want you to have some time to relax before switching into mommy mode." Diane knew that personal time for Elizabeth was rare.

"I'm going shopping after we are done." Elizabeth was trying not to fidget. She wasn't sure if they were on the clock or not.

"Would you mind if I asked what for?" Diane was a firm believer in retail therapy.

"Jason and I are going out tonight. On a date, and I want to get some nice things." Her blush told the doctor what kind of things.

"Good for you. Date night during the week is a wonderful thing." Diane got up and removed a card from her wallet. "This is a fabulous store, and it's only a few blocks from here."

Elizabeth knew the shop. An upscale boutique that she used to walk past with Cameron on their way to the old apartment. They always has such pretty things in the window, but she couldn't afford to shop there before. "Thanks."

"How did you sleep last night?" Diane wanted to know.

"Like a rock. I was exhausted." Elizabeth tucked her feet under her and got comfortable. "I've been sleeping really well since we moved into the penthouse."

"Why is that?" Diane thought she knew but it was important that her patients learn to speak for themselves.

"I feel safe." Elizabeth told the doctor.

"Good. Let's talk about yesterday. How did you feel when the mother and her son walked into the ER?" Diane would start there.

"Nauseous." Elizabeth was honest. "I wanted to curl up."

"But you didn't." Diane pointed out. She suspected that Elizabeth had at some point gotten therapy but could use a refresher.

"No, I was there to work." Elizabeth said like that explained everything.

"Have you had therapy?" Diane didn't believe in circling the drain. When she wanted to know something she asked.

"I have. After I was hospitalized and Cameron was taken. I saw a counselor at work. For a few months to deal with the fear. Cameron was too young for therapy to be of help, or at least that was what I was told. I knew it was important for me to be healthy so I could help him. I didn't get a chance to talk to anyone after Portland." Elizabeth took a deep breath and tried to stay calm.

"Why trauma?" Diane was trying to get a read on Elizabeth.

"Because you don't have time to think." She responded. "I was a ward nurse during the first six months of my practical and I spent a lot of time thinking about my patients and worrying about my patients. I noticed on the days I was assigned to the ER, that I left lighter at the end of the day. Things move so fast you don't have time to obsess."

"Why nursing?" Diane wanted to know.

"My Gram was my hero growing up. She said she wanted to be nurse, but married life and kids was the path she took instead. Listening to her talk made me curious. I looked into medicine and decided it was a good career for me. I never wanted to be a doctor though." Elizabeth missed her family. Especially her Gram who had lived with them when she was growing up. "She died before I got my degree, but she knew I was going into nursing."

"Does your job fulfill you?" Diane wanted to know.

"It does. It also frustrates me and rips my heart out." Elizabeth said laughing. "I love it almost as much as I hate it." She gave the doctor a self-conscious smile. "I probably shouldn't have said that last part, but it's true. Every day I see what people can do to each other and themselves. It's tragic most of the time, and sometimes it can make you hate people. Sometimes it makes you proud to be a part of the human race. Especially when someone steps up and helps when they don't have to."

Diane nodded. "Tell me about Portland."

"Can Jason come in? Is that allowed?" Elizabeth wanted him with her.

"It is." Diane smiled getting up and going to the door. "Jason?"

"Is everything alright?" He'd been sitting in the reception area pretending not to worry.

"Elizabeth would like you to sit in with us." Diane explained.

"Okay." Honestly he wanted to be with her. "Hey." He said sitting next to his wife.

"We are going to talk about Portland. I know you want to hear what happened." Elizabeth told him why she wanted him in the room.

"I do, but only if you are comfortable." Jason told her.

Diane watched the interaction. They were both so open with one another. It was a new side of Jason for her. Diane had no clue if Elizabeth was always so open but it was clear she trusted her husband. Diane saw couples who had been married for decades who weren't this free with each other.

"I am." Elizabeth promised him. "Where should we start?" She asked Diane.

"Why Portland?" Diane wanted to start there.

"We were in Washington State. I drove from Colorado and we stayed in Wyoming, Montana, and Idaho before going to Washington. I was keeping us on the west coast of the country because I'm familiar with those areas." Elizabeth put her hand in Jason's. "We stayed a bit in each state, no more than a month in the first three. When I got to Washington we stayed for a few months. While we were there I met a woman one night at the Laundromat. We always came on the same night. She was watching me, but I didn't realize it. After about a month of bumping into each other, we started saying hi and then talking some. We had been in North Bend for three months when she said she could help me." Elizabeth told them.

"She said it just like that?" Diane thought she knew what was coming. The look on Jason's face said he did too.

"Yup. Our clothes were drying and Cameron was sleeping on a couple of the chairs, because it was late. She said it just like that. We were alone and I think that was why she decided to do it then." Elizabeth looked out the window and watched the clouds float by. "She told me that she knew someone who could get me some new papers. That if my son and I kept traveling under our real names we would be easy to find, even if I was using cash." Elizabeth had sat there like a deer in headlights. "She gave me a name and a phone number. She urged me to call right away because the longer we stayed in one place the easier tracking us would be."

"How long before you called?" Diane wanted to know.

"One month, but after that conversation I didn't see her at the laundry mat anymore." Elizabeth told them both. "I called and the woman on the other end said I was among friends. We talked for a bit and before we hung up she told me to go to Portland, and to call the number she gave me. I did. It was a huge gamble but I had to take it."

"How did you get the new identity?" Diane wanted to keep her patient talking.

"We went to Portland and got a motel room. I worked for a couple of weeks before calling. The guy asked me our first names and where I worked. When I asked the cost he told me whatever I could afford. Even if it was only five dollars that would be enough. A couple of days later at the bar I was working at a guy walked up, said the password. I gave him an envelope with one hundred dollars and he gave me the new identities." Elizabeth leaned back in the chair, but didn't let Jason's hand go.

"How long after that did Lucky show up?" Jason asked her.

"Three days. When he forced his way into the room, he told me he had been watching me for a week. He never said how he found us, but I guess that didn't matter." Elizabeth shrugged. "He was so angry and I was just as pissed as he was. There wasn't any time to run. I just managed to get Cameron in the closet before he hit me the first time." Elizabeth looked at Jason and gave him a sad smile. "I did a fair job of kicking his ass, but he's a big guy and really strong. I wasn't going to win, not fighting fair."

"Fair had nothing to do what happened in that room." Jason said squeezing her hand. "You did what you had to."

"I stabbed him with the knife I carried. He was walking out the door with Cameron and I stabbed him." The tears fell but she didn't bother to wipe them away. "He yelled and fell, Cameron was under him screaming and I was so afraid that he was hurt. I got him away from Lucky who was trying to get the knife out of his side and we ran. I drove across town to get medical attention. Registered under a false name, and paid in cash. When I was cleared we drove to the train station and hoped on the first one leaving. A few transfers later and we were in Ohio." She finished up and took the handkerchief Jason was holding out. "Thanks."

"Want some water?" Jason was awed at her strength.

"Yes please." Elizabeth said nodding.

"Here." Diane handed her a glass. "Did yesterday stir those memories up?"

"They did." Elizabeth admitted. "But I was dealing with them. Until Leyla spoke up." Elizabeth could feel her temper spiking. "I know she said that to rile me up and I fell for it. Even as I reaching for her I knew what was happening and couldn't stop it. I think I would have hurt her badly if Epiphany hadn't interfered." That scared her some. "I'm not violent by nature."

"What happened between you and Leyla didn't have a thing to do with your nature. Everyone can be pushed to their limit, its part of the human design. Leyla picked the perfect moment to shove. And I agree with you, you would have hurt her badly." Diane had seen rage, pure and simple in Elizabeth's eyes. Leyla had pushed the wrong button. Quite often bullied children who fought back did so after one incident too many. They simply snapped and Elizabeth had reached that point yesterday. "I have everything I need for my report. Alan will call you with my findings tomorrow."

"That's it?" Jason said looking at Diane.

"That's it." The doctor told him.

"But you haven't talked about the first incident." Jason was confused.

"That isn't what today is about." Diane explained. "Today is about figuring out if Elizabeth is fit to work in the ER. It's about her confrontation with Leyla. The root of that was Portland. During Elizabeth's regular sessions we will talk about Lucky, Sarah, and everything that lead her to Port Charles. We can also talk about anything that is on her mind in general." Diane stood up.

"Thanks Diane." Elizabeth did feel better.

"You are welcome. Enjoy your shopping." The doctor said as she walked them to the door. "You can tell me next week what you got."

"It's a date." Elizabeth promised before walking to the receptionist desk to make that appointment.

"Can I come shopping with you?" Jason was worried about her.

"No." Elizabeth said laughing at the look on his face. "I'm getting something for tonight and you can't see it."

Jason had to take a deep breath to keep his body in check. "I'm pretty low maintenance." He didn't need special outfits.

"I'm not." Elizabeth gave him a sultry smile. "I'll see you later." She winked as she waved Kyle down the hall. "Go up and get Cameron, and I'll see you when I'm done."

"I'm supposed to focus on other things now?" Jason said looking at his devious wife.

"Yup." She laughed feeling lighter. "I won't be too long." She said as her guard joined her. "Come on Kyle I need to shop." She gave Jason a quick kiss before leaving to find something to take his breath away.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	37. Chapter 37

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 37

Jason opened the door to Georgie at six on the dot. "Thanks for coming over."

"Thanks for trusting me." Georgie thought of Jason like an uncle. "It's just Cameron tonight?"

"Yeah, but he's okay." Ben had left daycare sick. Johnny had picked him up around the same time that Jason came back for Cameron. He offered to keep the little guy but Johnny didn't want Cameron getting sick too since he seemed fine. Johnny said they would pick up Cera and go home.

"I don't mind sick kids." Georgie was pretty healthy and didn't get sick often.

"Our cell phone numbers are on the fridge in case you need us. Milo is on the door." Which she would have seen when she walked in. "Emily and Johnny are across the hall." Jason realized he was nervous about leaving Cameron with Georgie. He trusted the younger woman but this was the first time he left his son to do something just for him and Liz. So guilt was also popping up. "Cameron already ate, but you can help yourself to anything in the kitchen." He knew she wouldn't drink the alcohol.

"Sounds good." Georgie tried not to laugh. She could tell Jason was nervous. "I'm sure we'll have fun."

"Let me go get Cameron." Jason said heading up the stairs. He passed Elizabeth's room, the door was closed and he wondered when she was coming out. "Buddy, Georgie is here."

"Okay. Come on Charlie." Cameron grabbed his favorite train and walked over to his dad. "I like Georgie."

"Me too." Jason said taking his son's hand. "Are you going to be okay staying with her while me and mommy go out?" He knew Elizabeth had already talked with Cameron.

"Uh-huh." Cameron told his dad. He looked back to make sure Charlie was coming.

Jason looked back too and saw the kitten trotting down the hall. He always read that cats were aloof, but not theirs. She was more like a puppy with how she followed Cam around and played with him. She was a good pick. "You and Charlie be good okay?"

"We will daddy." Cameron promised. Mommy had gotten him a brand new Chuggin Charlie DVD to watch and there was no way he was missing that because he was being bad. "Hi Georgie." Cameron walked over and looked up at his babysitter.

"Hi Cameron." Georgie squatted down to his level. "I hear there is a new Chuggin Charlie movie."

"Mommy told you?" Cameron was even more excited. He thought he might have to ask to see it. Asking for things made him nervous.

"She did. We can make some popcorn if you like." By the time the movie was done it would probably be bed time. Cameron was already in his pajamas.

"I's fulled up." Cameron patted his tummy.

"Okay then. Want to show me where the movie is?" Georgie stood up and held out her hand.

"Come on Charlie." Cameron once again called out to his furry friend.

Georgie grinned at Jason as she and the little boy headed into the new den. Jason was going to make sure she could use the system when he heard the door upstairs open. Elizabeth came down the steps and he almost fell to his knees. "You look so sexy." He said letting his eyes roam from head to toe.

"Thanks." Elizabeth fought a blush. Women who wore tight black jeans on a date with their husband didn't blush. The black leather boots gave her a bit of height and the fitted red halter shirt with a scooped neckline gave her a pop of color. "Since we are taking the bike I figured casual would work."

"Yeah." Jason said grinning. "That outfit is perfect." She was his own biker babe. "I like your hair." She had it braided.

"It's so that the helmet doesn't wreck it. When we get to the restaurant I'll brush it out." Since it was still wet when she put it in the French braid, it should be curly when she took it out. "Unless you want me to leave it like this."

"Whatever you choose will be fine." He assured her.

"I know, but I'm asking what you would like." She said walking over to where he was standing.

"I want it out." Jason liked to torture himself with how it would feel wrapped around his hand while her legs were wrapped around his waist. "Georgie is here." He pointed down the hall.

"I'll go check in. You take a minute to get yourself together." She looked down his body to the erection straining against his zipper.

"That isn't helping." Jason laughed.

"I know." Elizabeth smirked before turning and walking away.

His eyes were glued to her ass cupped in black denim. He had a feeling she was going to break him. That after tonight he would be totally ruined for any other woman. It was something he was looking forward to. When he was decent he followed her to say good night to their son.

* * *

"I got you this." Jason told her holding out the black leather jacket. "It can get cold on the bike."

"Thanks." Elizabeth slipped her arms into the coat. "Is my helmet up here?"

"No, it's down with the bike." Jason slipped on his jacket and held open the door. He nodded to both guards before escorting his wife onto the elevator. "So the jeans are what you bought?"

"One of the things. I got this top too." Elizabeth smiled up at him.

"Anything else?" He was totally fishing.

"The boots, the rest you will have to wait and see." She teased him. It was fun to flirt with him. She was a bit rusty, but clearly hadn't lost her touch. As they got off the elevator she linked her fingers with his. "I am so looking forward to this bike ride."

Walking up to the large machine he put his phone on vibrate. It was the only way he would know if Georgie called. He couldn't hear the ringer over the engine. "Here is your helmet." He presented the safety gear to her.

"Oh, Jason!" She said taking it and looking closely at the painting. It was phoenix, rising from the ashes. Sleek and powerful shedding one life and rising up to begin a new one. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I thought about a butterfly. Same principal, but for your helmet I thought the image should be more badass." He said smiling.

"I love it." She assured him. Looking over she saw the second helmet. He had mentioned having it, but she didn't think he was going to wear it when Cameron wasn't around.

He saw where she was looking. "I'm a dad and husband now. I need to be safer, so that means a helmet all the time." Jason simply stated.

If that didn't melt her heart nothing would. "How fast can we go?"

"In the city we need to observe the speed limit." If he got pulled over it wouldn't stop at a ticket and he didn't want to get arrested in front of his wife. "Once we hit the cliff roads we can go faster. I thought we'd ride a bit before dinner. If you don't like it let me know and I'll send for a car."

"I have a feeling I'm going to love it." Elizabeth said with a twinkle in her eye. She put on her helmet and let Jason help her on. She wrapped her arms tight around his waist.

"When we are making turns I need you to follow me and lean. It will help me keep the bike stable." Jason told her engaging the mike.

"Okay." She responded getting excited.

He started the engine and listened to her laugh as the vibrations moved through her. This was going to be the best bike ride of his life. He just needed to stay focused on the road and not how she felt molded to him or how her thighs felt on the outside of his. If he could not think about that they should actually survive to reach the restaurant. She had him twisted. It was great. "Ready?" He asked her.

"All set." She replied and held on as they rolled out of the garage and into the night.

* * *

Elizabeth had butterflies as they rolled out of the garage. This was the wildest thing she'd done in a really long time and the excitement was making her giddy. Sitting behind him with the wind tugging at her jacket and the world flying past her was exhilarating. So much so that when they pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant she wanted to tell Jason to pick somewhere else to eat. Somewhere much further away.

She had screamed in pure unadulterated joy throughout the bike ride along the cliff roads. It was an addictive sound. Since the weather was warming he should be able to take her out at least once a week. Riding was how he dealt with stress from work and life, to be able to give her this moment of pure freedom made him feel like a hero. He wanted to take her to the bridge, the place he went to think, but that would need to wait for another night.

Jason parked the bike and hopped off making sure to hold it steady while his wife dismounted. "Well, what did you think?" He asked as if her sparkling eyes didn't give away the answer.

"Wow." She giggled. "That was amazing. Can we do it again soon?"

"Absolutely. As soon as dinner is done." He laughed as he helped her remove her helmet. Then he looped his arm around her waist as they walked to the front door. He wanted to be sure she was stable. After her first ride on Johnny's bike Emily couldn't walk a straight line.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." Elizabeth said smiling up at him. Apparently she was a speed freak, something she hadn't known about herself. It wasn't just being with Jason that made the ride so exciting. It was also how fast they had been going. Too fast to think about anything at all.

"If it means having you wrapped tight around me, then we can go for a ride anytime you want." He promised in a husky whisper that made her shiver. Her arousal made his body jump to life. "Let's go eat."

"What style of food are we having?" Elizabeth was pretty open to trying anything.

"Seafood." Jason knew she liked fish. "After dinner we should have time to take the long way back home."

"How about we decide later." She was thinking by the time the meal was over they would both be in a rush to get home.

* * *

"So what are you having?" Jason looked over his menu at his wife. He wanted her and he was hopefully going to have her later. Just because she was sitting across from him looking like sex personified didn't mean she was a sure thing. He never assumed a woman was just going to fall into his bed. Not even the one he was married too.

"Not sure yet." Elizabeth's eyes locked with his. She could feel the rising sexual tension between them and it was wonderful. In this moment she felt like a desirable woman and it had been so long since she had a chance to indulge in this side of herself. She had even gotten her toenails painted this afternoon. Something fun and frivolous it wouldn't have occurred to her to do that this time last year, she was too busy trying to survive. She looked at her watch. "I promised Cameron I'd call before bedtime." She reached for her purse, but Jason already had his phone out dialing the house.

He gave her a sheepish look as it rang. "I know tonight is about us, but I have been missing him."

"Me too." She admitted. "No matter what I'm doing he isn't far from my thoughts. Neither are you." She saw the pleasure of that last statement come into his eyes. The fact that he was thinking and worrying about Cameron showed her she had been right in trusting him. Not that she needed that confirmed.

"Morgan residence." Georgie answered the phone.

"Hi Georgie." Jason moved from his seat across the table to sit next the Elizabeth so they could both talk to Cameron.

"Hi Jason. Hold on." She knew they would want to speak with Cameron first.

"Hi daddy." Cameron's voice came across the line. "Where's mommy?"

"Right here." Jason had the phone on speaker.

"Hi baby, are you having fun?" Elizabeth thought he sounded happy.

"Yes. We watched Chuggin Charlie and then Georgie made me the most awesome airplane. I colored it and everything." He could not wait to show mommy and daddy tomorrow. "She's gonna read me two stories." He told them.

"That's wonderful." Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at that. No way would Cameron last through two stories. "Be good for Georgie. I love you."

"I love you too." Jason added.

"Kay." The little boy handed the phone back to his babysitter.

"Hello." Georgie came back on the line.

"He's doing okay?" Elizabeth asked just checking.

"Yes. I've been asking him regularly if he wanted to talk to you, but he said he was okay. About twenty minutes ago he started asking when you were going to call, so we had a quick lesson about telling time." Georgie often had to help the young patients at the hospital tell time. "Then we did some origami which is when I made the plane."

"Sounds like he's having fun." Jason relaxed some. If Cameron had been upset they would have left. He couldn't have enjoyed himself.

"I think so." Georgie told them.

"We are going to go. We'll be back by eleven." Elizabeth promised.

"No rush." Georgie assured them.

"Feel better?" Elizabeth asked when Jason ended the call.

"I do." He said blushing a bit. "Now that I know he's doing okay, I can concentrate on my super-hot date." He leaned down and gave her a kiss. "I'm going to go back to my seat now." Jason told her when he lifted his head.

"Why? I like having you so close." She said in a sultry whisper.

"I won't behave if I stay here." He admitted moving around the table.

She bit her lower lip and looked at him through hooded lids before speaking. "I really liked hearing that." She whispered with a wicked grin.

"Behave." Jason told her as he considered ordering their meal to go.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	38. Chapter 38

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is needed.

Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 38

Dinner was fun, filled with a lot of laughter and flirting. The restaurant had a live band and a dance floor. Jason took Liz out and she learned that her husband did a very good two step. Once he taught her the simple steps they danced for a bit, but her favorite moments were the slow songs where he held her close and she listened to his heartbeat.

"Ready to go home?" Jason looked down at her as another slow song ended.

"I am, can we go straight there?" She wanted to be alone with him.

"Yeah." Jason answered in a husky voice. "Let me settle the bill."

They went back to their table and while she put on her jacket he paid. They had been at the restaurant for almost three hours and she noticed that after the first beer he had at dinner he'd had water for the rest of the night. "Jason, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." They were holding hands as they walked out to the parking lot.

"How many beers does it take to get you drunk?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"You planning on lowering my inhibitions and having your way with me?" He joked. "You can save the money, I'm pretty much a sure thing."

"You only had one beer all night." Elizabeth figured a guy his size could have four beers easy without feeling the effects.

"I have you on the back of the bike. I could have had more without any problem, I just don't want to take any chances with you." He said caressing her cheek. "I don't need alcohol to have a good time." He assured her.

"Thank you." She said stretching up and kissing him. He showed how much he cared for her in so many ways. "Take me home." She said in a soft voice.

Without another word Jason handed Liz her helmet.

* * *

They were both smiling when they walked in their home. "Hi." Georgie said getting up from the couch and closing her book. Jason and Liz looked like they had a great night. Having watched her uncle and Diane, she knew love when she saw it.

"Hi." Elizabeth smiled wide at the younger woman. "Everything went okay?"

"It went great." Georgie assured them. "Go check before I go." She insisted on that with all her clients.

"I'll go." Jason said squeezing his wife's hand. They had been holding hands since dismounting the bike. "Thanks Georgie." He said before heading upstairs. He volunteered because he'd also been hard since they dismounted the bike.

"How are you getting home?" Elizabeth asked her sitter, she could hear Jason on the monitor. Georgie had been asked to bring it down once Cameron was in bed.

"Normally, when I babysit for Emily and Johnny one of the guys follows me home." Georgie explained. "Tonight Maxie is staying over at Milo's so I'm crashing in his spare room." That gave uncle Frannie the whole house. He followed the Italian model that the girls wouldn't move out until they were married, so both she and Maxie still lived at home. "I'll call down and he'll meet me at the elevator." It was something Milo insisted on.

"Good." Elizabeth liked that a procedure was in place to keep Georgie safe. "I'm hoping to make date night a regular thing."

"If I'm free I'd love to come back. Cameron's plane is in the den and he colored another picture for you." Georgie had laughed when the little boy said he needed one so his mommy wouldn't be mad at his daddy.

"Thanks again." Elizabeth walked Georgie to the door and said goodnight to her and the guards. She locked up and grabbed the monitor heading upstairs. Jason was waiting at the top of the stairs. "I'm going to go check, should I meet you in your room?"

"Yeah." Jason replied taking the monitor. He was hoping that after tonight it would be their room. Leaning down he cupped the back of her head and gave her a slow kiss.

"I'll hurry." She said feeling her body tighten. Moving down the hall she gave her son a kiss and told him she loved him, before detouring to her room to get the last of her new purchases. She walked down the hall and knocked before entering. "I'll be just a few minutes."

Jason was standing by the side of the bed. He had already kicked off his shoes and had just removed his shirt when she walked in. He could see the appreciation for his body in her eyes. He wasn't particularly vain about his looks. He was in top shape because his job as an enforcer had demanded it and now it was habit to work out. Her liking what she was seeing in his mind made it worth it. "Take your time." Rushing her wasn't going to happen.

* * *

Liz stood in front of the mirror and gave herself a final once over. The jewel green silk and lace floor length nightgown she'd chosen for tonight fit her like a second skin. It had a long slit that showed off her legs and was cut down low in the front. She was hoping that Jason would love it. This morning while she was shopping it occurred to her that tonight they were consummating their marriage. It was in fact a delayed wedding night. She wanted to wow her husband. With a final look in the mirror she took a deep breath and stepped out into the bedroom.

When he heard the door open he turned and took in the woman who had come to mean everything to him. The woman who was his wife and had given him a son to love. Just thinking it made him smile. "Hi." He smiled simply taking her in.

"Hi." Elizabeth smiled at him. She wasn't the only one who had gotten changed. He was wearing silk boxers.

"You look beautiful." Jason said still not moving. "I really like you in that color."

"Thanks." She smoothed her hands down the material and watched his eyes darken further. "I like your shorts."

Jason looked down and grinned. "Johnny got them for me for Christmas. They were a gag gift." It was something he never would have purchased for himself. It was his brother in-law's not so subtle way of saying it was time to get back out in the dating pool.

Elizabeth laughed. "Well I appreciate them." The dark blue looked great against his tan skin.

"You are entirely too far away." He opened his arms and she walked into them. With her so close he dipped his head needing to kiss her and he moaned low when she opened for him. He deepened the kiss as he lifted her off the floor. Turning he placed her in the center of the bed then covered her body with his. He kissed her again while letting his hands trace her curves. Breaking the kiss he looked her in the eyes. "I'm so grateful to have you in my life." Not giving her a chance to respond he kissed her again.

Elizabeth loved being under Jason feeling all of his heat and strength along the length of her body. She let her hands drift across his back feeling the muscles play under her fingertips. He pushed the straps of her nightgown aside and kissed her neck and shoulders making her shiver. "Please." She begged needing more. Going slow wasn't going to happen, she wanted him too much.

Jason wanted to make this good for her. For too long she had to deny this part of her and he wanted this moment to be amazing for her. At the same time he was almost desperate to have her. He licked and nipped his way down to her breasts. Her nipples were already hard and when he pushed the silky material aside the sight of them made his mouth water. He sucked one and then the other until she was squirming beneath him. When her nipples were nice and wet he blew a stream of cold air across them and smiled when Elizabeth hissed through her teeth.

She was almost to the point of begging. The comforter was going to be a wrinkled mess from the way she was gripping it. Honestly that contact was the only thing keeping her grounded. She'd never been wound this tight. Never had a man decimate her with just his mouth. When he blew across her nipples she gave in to her need. "Oh my god." She panted.

"Feel good?" He asked as he pushed the lingerie to her hips and dipped his tongue in her navel.

He was so close to where she needed him. So close to the part of her that ached. "Make me come Jason, please." She begged. A man had never made her beg in bed before.

Jason pulled her gown completely off as he moved down between her thighs, and after throwing a leg over his shoulder to give himself more room, leaned in and got to work. And it was such pleasurable work indeed. He licked, nibbled, and sucked. But mainly he teased. He teased until her shivers became spasms, until the pleasure bordered on pain. Only then did he take his thumb and lightly tap on her hard little clit while pushing his tongue deep inside her core.

It was simply too much to take. The dual sensation of tongue and finger snapped the tight wire that had coiled in her stomach. Elizabeth screamed as she came. Her fingers locked in his hair holding in place as she ground herself into his mouth. "Oh, yes…more…don't stop…please…oh please." She cried out.

It was music to his ears. Instead of gentling his touch he pressed harder on her nubbin and she came again. All she could do was whimper and sob she was so deep in her pleasure. Coming back over her he took her mouth as he lined up them up and slid home.

Elizabeth managed to get her eyes open and the feral look in his blue orbs made her center contract again. "Make love with me."

He wanted to say something, wanted to tell her that this was more amazing than anything he'd ever felt, but she had reduced him to a rutting beast. With a growl he pumped hard and fast into her tight channel. He lifted her hips and she wrapped her legs around his waist making him sink further in. That small move pushed him over the edge and Jason was unable to do anything but pound into her.

It was raw and animalistic and the best sex she'd ever had. She wasn't sure that either one of them was going to survive this. But that didn't matter right now. All that mattered was that he didn't stop. Incredibly the tension started again, her body shouldn't have anything left, no way should she be approaching the peak again.

He heard Elizabeth panting and knew that she was getting close again. Something in his chest swelled with the knowledge that he could own her body like this. He leaned forward to once again claim her mouth. This kiss was aggressive as she let him know that her need was as great as his. To find a woman who was smart, beautiful, sexy, and with the same passion as him was the greatest gift he could ever receive. "It's so good." He growled plunging deep while his hand fisted in her hair.

"Don't stop." She begged him. "Oh god, please don't stop!"

"Come." He commanded his chest was covered with sweat and the muscles in his thighs burned but he would not come before she did.

Her body contracted and dots swam before her eyes as she came clasping his cock hard. Like she was trying to hold him inside her body forever.

He buried his face in her neck. Surrounding himself with her scent and let himself fall over the edge. His whole body shook as with a deep groan he poured his seed inside her. "So good." He moaned holding her tight before he found the strength to flop down next to her. Normally he would pull her in close to cuddle but the muscles in his arms weren't obeying his brain's command. "Come here." He panted out.

"Can't." She responded on a small laugh. Her body was destroyed. If she was lucky she might be able to move again sometime this week. When she felt his hand cover hers she turned her head and smiled at him.

"Gimme about ten minutes and I'll be ready for round two." He said smiling.

"Bring it on." She said laughing as her heart filled with joy.

* * *

He had been joking about round two. He did hope they would make love again before the sun came up, but it wouldn't be in ten minutes. What he was serious about was having her close. As soon as his muscles relaxed he pulled her close and threw the blanket over them. "Did I hurt you?"

"Not even close." She sighed feeling the warmth of his skin sink into hers. "Thank you, that was amazing."

Jason let his hand drift down her back. "I can't take all the credit. It's been a while for you so you were more than ready to go." However he would happily accept the challenge of repeating tonight when she wasn't so close to the edge anymore.

"I was there, you can take the credit." She said grinning. Boy could he ever. "I'm not on edge as you think. The guest bathroom has a removable shower head." She admitted. His hand stopped moving and she looked up at him. "Too much information." She said blushing some.

"I think you just blew a couple of circuits in my brain." He said looking at her with growing heat. "You will have to show me that."

"You have a removable shower head, with multiple settings in your bathroom?" She teased.

"If I don't now, I will this time tomorrow." Jason liked this side of his wife. A sexually confident woman was sexy. There wouldn't be any hiding under the covers for them, unless of course they wanted it that way. "I'm going to go shower and then it's time for some sleep." He leaned down and kissed her. He was looking forward to having her in his arms for the rest of the night. Then waking her and having her again.

"Okay." Elizabeth stayed wrapped in the blanket just watching her sexy hubby walk into the bathroom. That was a hell of a way to end her dry spell. Reaching over the bed she grabbed her nightgown and pulled it over her head. Dressed she headed down the hall to her room.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	39. Chapter 39

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright is intended.

Not safe for work

* * *

Chapter 39

Twenty minutes after getting back in bed Jason was wondering where his wife was. Coming out to find the room empty had him frowning. Then he just figured she had gone down the hall to shower. After all her toiletries were still there. His wife, like his son, had dry skin and he didn't have any lotion in his bathroom. That reminded him that he needed to see if he could get them better soap for their skin. Elizabeth couldn't afford to buy high end body washes that might be gentler before they got married.

Another ten minutes passed before Jason got out of bed. It occurred to him that maybe something was wrong with Cameron, although he hoped if that was the case Elizabeth would come get him. With the monitor gone he wouldn't know if they needed him.

A quick check showed him that his son was sleeping peacefully. So that just left Elizabeth's room, unless she was downstairs. Staying silent he didn't hear anything from the staircase so he moved to the door of the spare room. Tapping lightly he opened the door and watched as she sat up.

"Jason, is something wrong?" Elizabeth hadn't been sleeping. After showering she had gotten into her bed, it was lonely down here and she was having trouble nodding off.

"Why are you down here?" He asked sitting on the side of the bed.

"You said you wanted to go to sleep when you got out of the shower." Elizabeth had hoped he would ask her to stay the night. When he didn't she took that mean he wasn't ready for them to share a room just yet. She didn't doubt he had feeling for her, like she did for him, but at the same time she didn't want to crowd him. With as fast as things had been moving between them she got that he might still need his own space.

"That was the plan, only I came out and you were gone." Jason let his hand glide down her arm.

"I thought you wanted to sleep alone." Elizabeth explained.

Jason made a mental note to say what was on his mind from here on out. Miscommunication could lead to all kinds of problems. Things between them had been so effortless that it never occurred to him she wouldn't know he wanted her to stay. "Actually I was hoping that tonight meant I didn't have to sleep alone again. I want you to move down the hall."

"Oh." Elizabeth let that statement warm her.

"Not just for sex." Jason wanted that to be clear. The two times he had asked her to stay in his room sex had been the primary objective. He wanted her and didn't hide that fact. So he understood where the confusion came in. "Although having you there when I want you makes things easier." He gave her a seductive smile. "I want you in my arms." He cupped her cheek letting his thumb brush against the soft skin.

"I was lying here missing you." She told him softly.

"Come back to our bed and neither one of us will be lonely." Jason told her before giving her a soft kiss. She came out from underneath the covers and grabbed the monitor.

Jason picked her up and carried her to bed. "Good night baby." He said kissing her again as they settled down.

"Night Jason." She said snuggling close. Just before she drifted off she wondered how she managed to sleep before without his arms around her.

* * *

She had no idea what time it was when she opened her eyes. She was aware that her husband's hands were making her feel incredible. "Jason." Elizabeth said on soft sigh. This was the way she wanted to start every morning.

Now that she was at least partially awake Jason could get serious about them making love. So far all he had done was run his hands up and down her back, and over her bottom. He didn't want to take too many liberties while she was sleeping.

They were lying face to face. Leaning forward he kissed her deeply as he pulled her leg over his. After her shower she had put that incredible gown back on, but not any underwear. Pushing his shorts down he freed his engorged shaft and rubbed himself against her wet center. She arched and purred like a cat at the pleasure he was giving her.

The man woke her up just to tease her? Was the question in Elizabeth's lust clouded brain. Normally she got annoyed when the guy she was with rushed through sex. When they didn't take the time to get her ready. She was a woman who liked foreplay, and honestly needed it, but with Jason she was greedy. He touched her and she got wet and impatient. "Hurry." She whimpered.

"We hurried the first time." Jason reminded her kissing her neck. "There is no rush." He said smiling, and at how her short nails were digging into his shoulders. He stroked against her again and she growled in frustration. Honestly this was testing his restraint. He clearly recalled how incredible it felt to be inside her.

"Slow later." She demanded, eyes flashing fire. She wanted him now.

"If you insist." Jason tried to sound put upon and failed miserably. He pulled back and slid inside her with one smooth thrust. Staying still he kissed her until she lightly bit his lip demanding more.

"Ah." She said when his hips began to pump. "Hmm." She hummed in pleasure as she felt her orgasm building.

"Feel good?" Jason didn't know he could feel this amazing.

"Yes." Elizabeth said on a long moan. "So good." She said gripping his bicep. Without warning her climax burst upon her and she cried out in pleasure.

Jason didn't even try to hold out. The way she held his cock so tight when she came was not something he could fight against. With a deep groan he filled her. He was breathing hard as he watched her eyes drift shut again.

"I'm too relaxed to move." She said just drifting through the bliss as her body cooled and her breathing evened out.

"Then don't." Jason felt pretty wrung out himself. "It's early still." He told her.

"Kay." She said slipping back into sleep.

With her tucked up close he let himself slide back into slumber as well.

* * *

When Elizabeth woke up again, she was still in Jason's arms but now they were spooned up. From this position the clock was visible and it was almost seven. Based on other mornings Jason was normally up and moving by now. Either he was totally worn out from the times he woke her to make love, three in total, or he was awake and lying here so she didn't wake up alone. "Jason?" She called out softly in case he was still sleeping.

"Morning." He said pulling her closer.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked not bothering to turn around.

"Since five." He said kissing the back of her neck. "I wanted to be here when you woke up. Since you are off today, there is no rush to make you breakfast."

"Thank you." She didn't bother to tell him he didn't have to stay. She had enjoyed waking up surrounded by him too much to tell that lie. "You're off today right?" With Ben sick that might affect his schedule.

"I am." Jason let his hands drift across the warm silk. "Did you want to do something?"

"No." Elizabeth thought a day in with her guys sounded great. "Maybe we could go to the park. We should also check on Ben."

"I planned to. Normally he doesn't stay down for long." Jason explained. "I'll go start breakfast." He could feel himself hardening. They didn't have time for that.

"I'll get showered and then start getting my stuff together." Elizabeth finally turned to look at Jason. "Or should I wait for you to make room in the closet?"

"There is already room." Jason couldn't resist her lips and kissed her. "Plenty of hangers too."

Reaching up she wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him from moving. "Last night was wonderful." She said softly. "So was this morning."

"I agree." Jason kissed her again. "I'd like to repeat it soon."

"That can certainly be arranged." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Can you call Georgie and book her for next week?" Jason wanted to take Elizabeth out somewhere nice this time.

"Do I have to wait until the next date night for more sex?" She asked arching an eyebrow.

"No." Jason assured her. "If I get my way you won't have to wait past naptime." He told her in a husky whisper.

"We should definitely go to the park." Elizabeth liked the sound of that. A tired Cameron wouldn't move during nap time.

"I'm going to make breakfast." Jason said rolling out of bed. Turning back he looked at his wife looking sexy lying in their bed. With a smile he headed into the bathroom.

Elizabeth's smile rivaled his as she also went to get clean.

* * *

She didn't have much to move, so Elizabeth grabbed the gym bags she brought their stuff in and loaded them up. She was bringing out the last of her things from the closet when Cameron walked into her room.

He looked at the bags on the bed and at the armful of clothes his mommy was holding. "I don't want to go." He said his lower lip trembling.

Elizabeth quickly put the articles down and walked over to where her son was standing. Kneeling next to him she smiled. "We aren't leaving."

"But you have the bags out." Cameron knew what that meant. The only time mommy had the bags out and they didn't have to leave was when they came to stay with daddy.

'Poor little guy' Elizabeth thought to herself. Her decision of them moving so often had left scars of its own. She wished she had a better way to handle what had been happening to them. "I promise you, we aren't leaving." He was trembling and she just gave him a minute to calm down. "I'm changing rooms."

"Why?" Cameron wanted to know.

"When they are married mommies and daddies stay in the same room." Elizabeth explained.

"I can still visit if I get scared?" Cameron asked concerned.

"When you had the bad dream the other night Jason let you come visit, right?" Elizabeth reminded her son. "So if it happens again, you will still be able to come visit."

"Okay." Cameron could handle that.

"Would you like to help me?" Elizabeth could keep him close then.

Cameron nodded.

"Okay, you can carry these jeans." She handed over three pairs. They were getting worn, so she would need some new ones soon. "Come on." She picked up her bags and the two of them headed up the hall. Before moving in with Jason everything they owned could fit in three bags. One for Cameron, one for her and one of toys and books. If they lost anything while fleeing she tried to replace it as soon as possible.

In her new room, mother and son unpacked her clothes. Cameron put away her socks in the built in drawers while she hung up everything else. She stored her underwear and put her boots on the shoe rack on her side of the closet. Looking over at Jason's side she saw that everything was neat. He didn't have as many clothes as a man in his position might, and the clothes he did own were mostly jeans and t-shirts.

"Hey Cam, would you like to try on one of daddy's shirts?" She asked him.

"Can I?" The little boy asked wide eyed.

"Sure." Elizabeth grabbed one of the black shirts and shook it out. Then she held it open while helping Cameron put it on. Of course he swam in the garment which made them both laugh.

"It's really big." Cameron was laughing hard.

"I know." Elizabeth was kneeling on the floor watching her son's eyes sparkle with happiness.

"Hey, sounds like you guys are having fun." Jason came up to tell them breakfast was ready. When they weren't down the hall he checked here. The sound of their laughter had him smiling.

"Cameron is wearing your shirt." Elizabeth smiled up at Jason.

The little boy was looking up at his dad with a shy smile. He hoped daddy wouldn't be mad at them.

"It's kinda big on you buddy." Jason could feel the shift in the small child. "You might need a belt to keep it in place. Or some suspenders."

"What are those?" Cameron had never heard that word.

"Suspenders?" Jason asked making sure.

"Uh-huh." Cameron asked looking up.

Jason stepped into the closet and scooped the little boy up. "They hold up your pants so they don't fall down. They go over your shoulders. Which means they wouldn't really work here." Jason tickled his son. "Breakfast is ready."

"Okay." Elizabeth got up. "Give me back the shirt and I'll fold it."

"Why?" Jason wanted Cameron to know that playing dress up in his clothes was fine. There wasn't anything the little guy could hurt. "Come on buddy. I made bacon."

"I can smell it." Cameron said looping his arms around his dad's neck. "Come on mommy, I'm hungry."

"I'm hungry too." Elizabeth said following them out of the room and down to the kitchen.

* * *

They were finishing their morning meal when Elizabeth's phone rang. "It's Alan." She told Jason. Her review was probably done. "Hello?"

"Elizabeth, can you come in today so we can discuss your review?" Alan asked the nurse.

"What time works for you?" Elizabeth felt Jason's hand cover hers.

"I'm free in an hour." Alan had been told by Diane that she was also available this morning.

"In your office?" Elizabeth was actually a little nervous.

"Yes, Diane will be joining us. Jason is welcome to wait in the reception area, if he would like to come as well." Alan didn't expect the meeting to take long. Leyla would be having her eval this afternoon. The other nurse practitioner had indeed requested Liz be checked and had been less than pleased when Mercedes said she would be as well.

"Thank you. I'll see you then." Elizabeth said ending the call. "One hour in his office."

"Do you want us to come with you?" Jason wanted to be there.

Elizabeth looked at her husband and then to her son. "Why don't you take Cameron to the park and I'll meet you there?" She saw Jason about to object. "I'd like for you to spend more time together."

Jason looked at Cameron. "Alright." He wanted that too. He also got that Elizabeth wanted some time to process the results in case Diane said she shouldn't work in the ER anymore. "We'll be waiting."

Despite the uncertainty she was facing Elizabeth was able to smile wide. "I know." That made anything bearable.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	40. Chapter 40

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 40

"Hey, I thought you were off today?" Nadine said as Elizabeth walked into the building.

"I have a meeting with Alan." Was all the petite brunette said. She knew that almost everyone knew what happened yesterday.

"Leyla's has an eval this afternoon. She's pissed that she has to have one done." That information had been working the gossip mill since this morning. "Her car was stolen." That information was from yesterday.

"From the parking lot?" Elizabeth said looking at her friend.

"Yeah, last night she walked out and it was gone." Nadine said shrugging. "Second one this month."

Elizabeth had heard that one of the residents had their car taken, if it wasn't for that she would wonder if Jason had anything to do with it. "Wish me luck." She said as the elevator arrived.

"You'll be fine." Nadine assured her. "See you later this week."

"Yeah." Elizabeth said as the doors slid shut.

* * *

"Have a seat." Alan invited when Elizabeth walked into his office. Diane was already seated. "Let's get right to it. Diane." Alan turned the floor over to his fellow doctor. Elizabeth would get a written copy as well.

"I found that you are more than capable of working in the ER." Diane told the younger woman.

Instead of relaxing Elizabeth looked at the doctor. "But?"

"No, buts." Diane responded. "The point was to find out if you could work in the department, and that is my conclusion based on talking with you and reviewing your employment record." The redhead summed up.

Elizabeth looked at Diane and then at Alan. "Should I work in the ER?" The nurse practitioner asked, knowing it was a completely separate issue from the first one.

"Off the record?" Diane asked her boss.

"Certainly." He suspected he knew what she was going to say.

"Off the record." Diane repeated. "It is my opinion that you should not work in the ER. You proved more than capable of doing your job under very trying circumstances, but you would not be facing those circumstances if you worked in another department. I don't think you are suffering from PTSD, but I do think that you are already stressed and you will heal better if you worked in a calmer environment right now."

"You think I could work in the ER down the road?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"I do. From what I've read, you are an excellent trauma nurse. You don't crack under pressure, you are confident in your movements, and you are a good leader when necessary. An asset to this hospital." Diane wanted that part out first. "Elizabeth both you and your son were badly hurt, not just physically but emotionally as well. As his doctor and yours I would recommend you work somewhere else during this period."

Elizabeth looked at Alan. "Off the record do you agree?"

Alan found himself speaking not as the Chief of Staff, but as Elizabeth's father in-law. "I agree with Diane. I think that you need time to heal." He was worried she was going to crack one day at the hospital. "Diane would you excuse us?"

"Sure, I'm no longer needed." The red headed doctor stood up. "We are still on for next week?"

"We are." Elizabeth promised. What the other woman said hadn't come as a surprise.

"Good." Diane walked out of the office.

Alan got up from the couch and walked over to his desk. He removed a legal sized envelope from the middle drawer. Coming back to the sitting area he handed it to Elizabeth. "This is the application for the job of nurse at Port Charles Academy. I play golf with the principal. He's an old friend." Alan saw her surprise. "I'm a recovering alcoholic."

Elizabeth looked surprised at that announcement.

"That probably seems out of the blue, but I'm telling you for a reason. One of the things I had to learn to do was take things one day at a time. Another thing I had to learn how to do was ask for, and accept, help. You've already admitted something isn't quite right, now it's time to let us start helping you." Alan sat on the sofa. "One of the things that will help both you and Cameron heal is stability. Not having to deal with high stress situations will go a long way toward that. The regular hours won't hurt either."

"If I say no?" Elizabeth was still weighing her options.

"Your job at the hospital is not in jeopardy." Alan let her know. "Take some time to think about. And don't tell anyone where you got the idea." The board would not be thrilled to here that their Chief of Staff was encouraging staff to leave.

"Jason and I will talk it over." Elizabeth promised. She knew her husband would accept and respect the decision she came too.

"Good. That's all." Alan said smiling. He walked her back to where Kyle was waiting. "Cameron's birthday is coming up soon, right?"

"It is." Elizabeth was pleased that he remembered.

"Will there be a party?" Alan wondered.

"Not this year. I'm thinking we'll do something for the big 0-5 next year." Elizabeth told her father in-law. "This year Cameron's birthday would be a good day to have the family over to the penthouse." She would plan a nice dinner.

"You let us know." Alan walked Elizabeth and her guard to the elevator. "Enjoy your day off and give Cameron a hug for me."

"I will." Elizabeth said as she stepped onto the elevator. Taking a deep breath she pushed work from her mind. Looking at her watch she saw that the stores were just opening. Now was a great time to fill the space in the dining room after that she would meet her guys in the park.

* * *

Jason took Cameron to the park and watched the little boy run around the playground. Ben was still feeling a bit under the weather and was staying in. If he was feeling better Cameron was going to go over and have a visit later this afternoon.

When Elizabeth's meeting ended she gave him a call and told him that she was going to do some shopping before coming home. Jason listened carefully for any clues that she was upset. None came across the line. He had to resist the urge to call Kyle and ask for an update on her mood.

Instead he pushed his son on the swings as the little boy cried to go higher. When he tired of that Cameron moved back to the slide. Jason noticed that the little guy would play on the piece of equipment, then try something else before heading back to the slide. Between switching equipment he would stop and look around. When his eyes landed on Jason he would grin and continue playing.

"Do you know what he's looking for?" Milo had also noticed the behavior.

"I think he's making sure I'm still in the same spot." Jason could come up with no other explanation. He would have to ask Elizabeth about this behavior.

"Why?" Milo asked, as Cameron's guard it was important that he understood how his charge thought.

"No clue." As far as Jason knew Elizabeth hadn't ever taken Cameron to the park and disappeared. So far all of the little boy's behaviors were tied into something that had been done to him.

"Clouds are rolling in." Milo pointed up.

"I see." Jason was multi-tasking. He was watching Cameron play, taking care of something on his smartphone, and scanning the area. "Cameron." Jason called over and the little boy came running. When he got closer Jason could see what he swore was a bit of fear in his big brown orbs, which made no sense. They were the only ones at the park. "We need to head in before it rains."

Cameron nodded and took Jason's hand in his.

Jason noted the little boy was trembling. "Want me to carry you?" Something was definitely up.

Cameron nodded again.

They walked back to the Towers and when they got inside Cameron began telling Charlie all about the playground and how many times he had gone down the slide. He was the same calm child that had left the building forty-five minutes ago.

"Can I have some juice daddy?" Cameron was thirsty.

"Sure thing. What kind?" They now had several in the refrigerator.

"Apple." Cameron said taking a seat at the table. They didn't eat or drink in any room but this one.

"Coming right up." Jason grabbed one of the colorful plastic cups Elizabeth kept on hand and gave the little guy his cold drink. "Good?" He said sitting as well.

"Uh-huh." Cameron said gulping it down.

"Cameron, can I ask you something?" Jason wasn't sure how to phrase his question, or honestly, if he should even ask since Elizabeth wasn't here. When Cameron nodded Jason cautiously continued. "Were you scared at the park?"

The little boy's eyes instantly dropped to the table.

"Come here buddy." Jason patted his lap. When the little boy was settled Jason pulled over his cup. "You can tell me anything. If you are scared at the park then I need to know why so I can make it safe for you." Hopefully it wasn't any of the art fixtures or statues as they would be harder to get rid of.

"Mommy takes me to the park." Cameron explained.

"Do you not want to go with me too?" Jason inquired.

Cameron nodded slowly. "You won't do like mean daddy?"

Jason rubbed Cameron's back and took a deep breath. "What did he do?"

"He left." Cameron said so quietly it was almost inaudible.

"He left you at the park alone?" Jason was trying to clarify.

"I was scared because he was gone and I wetted myself." Cameron told Jason. "He said I was bad and he didn't want me no more. That if I was bad again he wouldn't come back." Cameron looked up at Jason before looking down again.

"I would never ever leave you at the park alone Camron." Jason said keeping his voice soft. He wondered if Elizabeth knew this.

"Promise?" This was important. Mommy said you couldn't break a promise.

"I promise. We can go to the park again and then you can see I'm telling the truth." Jason knew it was going to take more than one more trip to the park to fix this one. He would be sure to talk to Elizabeth when Cameron took his nap. "Finish your juice, buddy."

* * *

They were watching Chuggin Charlie in the den on the big television when she got home. The entire dining room set had been purchased and would be delivered tomorrow. The guard on duty would oversee the delivery. Cameron ran over and got a hug before pulling his mother over to the couch to sit with him and daddy.

Lunch was had, grilled cheese after which Cameron and Charlie went upstairs for a nap. "I have news and so do you. Who goes first?" Jason wanted to know.

"You do." Something must have happened.

Jason explained what Cameron had told him and watched Elizabeth wrestle with her anger.

"I had no idea, he never said a word." Elizabeth ran a frustrated hand through her hair. "I told you earlier that I didn't want to know about Lucky, just when it's done. I want to change that request." She waited until Jason nodded. "I want to speak to him and then you can do whatever you want."

"I will try to honor that request." Jason told her leaning back and bringing her with him. They were sitting on the couch with her between his legs. He couldn't guarantee that Lucky would be taken alive, but his guys would do their best. "What is your news?"

"Diane cleared me to work in the ER, but she doesn't think I should. It's not a healthy place for me to be at the moment." Elizabeth told him.

"What did Alan say?" Jason rubbed her arm causing goose bumps to rise.

"He gave me an application for Port Charles Academy. Pretend you don't know that." Elizabeth added at the last minute. "He thinks Diane's personal assessment is correct. That for now I need a job that carries less stress."

"What are you going to do?" Jason asked her, placing a light kiss on her temple.

"I could request a transfer to another department if there is an opening, but I don't want to work anywhere but trauma if I stay there. So I'm going to fill out the application and fax it over this afternoon, and if I get the job I will serve notice." Elizabeth had decided that on the way up.

"If you don't get the job?" Jason didn't see that happening.

"I'd still like to serve notice." She said looking up into his face. "I think spending the summer with Cameron will be good for both of us. Will you mind if I don't work, if I don't get the job?"

"No. To be totally honest I'd love it if you stayed home." Jason said giving her a half smile.

"I don't have a reason at the moment. Not past the summer." Elizabeth's heart started beating faster. They were skirting a very important topic and she had no clue if they were going to continue to dance around it, or actually talk about it.

Jason paused for a moment before speaking. "Maybe in the next few years you will consider staying home with our next child." He said softly. There it was out. He waited with baited breath for her response.

"I would love to be able to stay home." Elizabeth was chewing her lower lip. "When they are all in school, I can go back part time."

"We can always decide that later." He said smiling. She wanted children with him. How incredible was that? "There's no rush."

"You're right, there isn't." Elizabeth said leaning into him.

"Would you like to fill out the application now?" He asked wanting to get things moving.

"How about later?" Elizabeth replied kissing his jaw.

"After nap sounds perfect to me." Jason said kissing her back.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	41. Chapter 41

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 41

Jason picked up his wife and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He was heading for the stairs when his phone rang. When it stopped and beeped loudly he turned back to the couch. "That's an emergency call." The loud beep was the alarm. Looking at the device he frowned. "It's Marco." His LT wouldn't call without a reason. "What happened?" Jason asked returning the call.

"Sorry to interrupt your day off." Marco started. "Scully was just taken out."

"Idiot." Jason said shaking his head. His private time with his wife was going to have to wait. "Have you called Johnny?"

"No, I know he's with Ben." Marco knew Jason would pass the message along.

"I will let him know." Jason understood his LT's reluctance to disturb his boss. Hanging up he looked at Elizabeth. "I need to go to work, can Ben come over?" Johnny was going to want to go in.

"Sure." Elizabeth could see guilt in his eyes. "It's okay Jason." She stood up and gave him a soft kiss. "Just be careful."

"Tonight." He said in a husky whisper.

"It's a date." She promised. "Go." She told him.

Jason grinned as he walked across the hall. He knocked and waited for Johnny to come to the door. "How is Ben?"

"Good. No fever all day. He's a bit sluggish but its passing." Johnny looked at Jason, the boys kept the same schedule so Cameron was most likely napping which meant Jason should be with Liz. "Spencer?"

"Scully." Jason told him.

"Idiot." Johnny said with real heat.

"Exactly." Jason agreed. "Elizabeth said that you can bring Ben over."

"I'll go get him." Johnny was in jeans and a polo shirt but wasn't going to get changed. He came downstairs holding a sleeping Ben and walked across the hall with Jason. "Thanks." He said to Elizabeth as he put his son on the couch. The little boy was still in his pajamas.

"It's just a virus?" Elizabeth wanted to know what she was dealing with.

"Yup." Johnny told her. "The doctor didn't even prescribe anything. She said to just let it run its course."

"Okay. We'll be fine, can you let Em know he is here?" Elizabeth looked down at the sleeping boy. Maybe when he got up she'd put Cameron in his jammies and the boys could stay like that for the rest of the day.

"Sure." Johnny gave her a grin.

"Do I need to check on Cera?" Elizabeth asked her brother in-law.

"Only if Em is going to be late." Johnny answered. They hadn't tried a play date with the cats yet.

"If you guys are going to be late give me a call and I'll make dinner for Em, the boys, and me." Elizabeth said walking them to the door.

Jason kissed her. "Later." He whispered as a reminder. She nodded before shutting the door. Turning she walked over and straightened the sleeping child's blankets and checked for fever. Satisfied she head to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

* * *

They drove right to the warehouse. In Jason's office they waited for Marco to join them. "What happened?" Jason asked when their LT. did.

"From what I can gather Scully tried to take Duke out. The shooter missed and hit Holly instead." Marco had been getting information in at a steady pace.

"Shit, how bad?" Johnny couldn't help but feel a shiver run through him.

"I called Max and sent Ryan over as well." Marco told his boss. "The Towers is locked down." He knew what was expected of him. There was no indication this was going to spill over into their holdings but it was better to take a hard line up front.

"Thank you." Johnny had a lot of respect for Marco.

The LT. just nodded. "From what I am hearing Holly was just grazed, but Duke went ballistic, and he had every right to do so." Marco conceded. "What was Scully thinking?"

"He wasn't." Jason ran a hand over his cheek. "Even if Scully had succeeded Angus would have taken him out. This was not a war he could win."

Marco had something else to report. "Jason."

"Yeah?" Jason looked at his LT.

"Your aunt was spending the weekend with Scully. I don't have any information on her leaving Rochester nor do I currently have a location on her." Marco knew that Duke wouldn't go after Tracy. Like them he didn't target women, but accidents happened.

"Shit." Jason didn't need this. He had warned his aunt about Scully. "How was Scully taken out?"

"Car bomb." Marco reported. "I don't know how many people were in the car at this time. I'm tapping resources."

Jason just nodded, it didn't surprise him that Duke went old school in his retribution. The Scotsman would find it fitting to do to Joe, what the now dead mob boss had done to Sonny. Rochester wasn't their territory and while they had informants it still took time to get them to report in. They had to make sure it was safe. Pulling out his phone he called his father. "Dad."

"Hello Jason." Alan was still at the hospital, he wondered if this call was about Elizabeth's report.

"Do you know where Tracy is?" Jason didn't have her number.

"She is spending some time in Rochester." Alan could not think of a reason for Jason to seek out his aunt. Alan had urged his sister to heed Jason's warnings about Joe Scully Jr. He thought she was dating the mobster just to irritate her nephew.

"Could you call her please, something has happened and I need to locate her." Jason wouldn't give his father any information that would place him in a position to testify. "I can hold on." He really hoped that Tracy was fine. While he didn't like the older woman, her death would devastate the family.

"Sure thing." Alan put his son on hold and made the call.

"Everything is locked down." Johnny told his partner. "I don't see anyone making a move against Duke to avenge Scully." All organizations had allies. Joe's would be suicidal to make a move. Scully had been wrong from the jump.

"Good." Jason was still waiting for his father to come back on the line. "Thank you Marco."

"You're welcome." Marco knew that was his cue to leave his bosses alone.

"How long before Maximus calls?" Jason wondered out loud.

"I'm guessing shortly." Johnny knew that the older man would want to get the territory into someone's hands today. Just then Johnny's phone buzzed. "Hello."

"Johnny." Maximus said in greeting. "How are you?"

"I am well, and yourself?" Johnny always thought it funny how polite they all were with one another. His use of manners would thrill his deceased mother.

"I was having a very good day until about thirty minutes ago." Maximus knew that both men in Port Charles would already know what was happening. "Can you take Rochester?" There was no point in dragging this out.

"Jason is here with me." Johnny wanted Maximus to know that he was not making this decision alone. "We can."

Jason knew what Johnny was agreeing to. Maximus did not like to be on speaker phone. He nodded while he waited for his father to come back on the line. The longer this call took the more worried he became. If Tracy was dead Jason was worried that it would destroy his relationship with his family. While he had nothing to do with Tracy dating Joe, they might still blame him. He didn't want to lose the Quartermaines, not only for himself but for Cameron as well. Elizabeth would not continue a relationship with them if they turned their backs on Jason. Emily and Johnny would be placed in a difficult position as well.

"Good." Maximus was not surprised that they were prepared for this call. "Keep the region stable." He requested.

"We intend to." Johnny responded. The next step would be for Maximus to tell them how much this new territory would cost them. Johnny didn't expect the cost to be too high, but even he was surprised by what the head of the families had to say.

"Take the territory. It is your due for Scully's disrespect of Mrs. Morgan." Maximus was just glad that he didn't have to deal with Joe anymore.

"Thank you Maximus." Johnny grinned at his partner. "We will send someone over right away."

"Very good. Have a good day Johnny, give my best to Jason." The older man said ending the call.

"Jason." Alan came back on the line.

"Yes." Jason sat down on the edge of his desk.

"Tracy is in New Mexico. She is on a business trip, she left early Monday morning." Alan told his son.

"Thanks dad." Jason said ending the call. "Tracy is fine." He just hoped that she stayed out west for a while.

"Good. Maximus said that the territory is ours to compensate for Scully's lack of respect." Johnny told his partner. "I'll send Cody and some guys to start the transition." Sending their enforcer would be making a statement.

"Benny should go too, Bernie can oversee things from this end." Jason added. "I'm really hoping that Joe was smarter in business than in other aspects of his life." The last thing they needed was to come to the attention of the Feds.

"We need to start making calls." Johnny moved to the sitting area of the office. He would start with their guys, while Jason began calling the heads of other families in the area to make them aware of what was happening.

* * *

The boys were sitting on one of the couches watching a movie, while Elizabeth and Emily sat on another talking. The guys were still at the warehouse so Liz had made dinner. Ben was doing better and was expected to go to daycare tomorrow.

"So how late will the guys be?" Elizabeth asked her friend.

"No clue." Emily stretched. "Depending on what the problem is they could be out all night." Both women had been told to stay inside for the remainder of the evening.

"Does stuff like this happen often?" Elizabeth would be lying if she said she wasn't a little afraid. Not having been through anything like this before it was unnerving to have no idea of what was going on.

"No." Emily assured her friend. "The guys run a very tight ship and very few people are willing to end up on Jason's bad side." Johnny was also feared, but honestly not as much as her brother. "I'm guessing that whatever is taking place is outside the territory, otherwise someone from the police department would have shown up by now. The police do not let an opportunity to harass our guys go by. It was worse when Sonny was alive, however they will still show up occasionally with a warrant to search the penthouse."

"If that happens can I send Cameron to your place?" Elizabeth didn't think he would take well to having his personal space invaded.

"Absolutely. When they are done with you I'll send the boys over while they search our place. Like I said it doesn't happen much anymore. The PCPD finally realized that Jason and Johnny don't bring anything overtly incriminating home." Emily was aware that there were things in Johnny's office that pertained to the illegal side of the business, but they were protected. "How did things go with dad?"

"I got cleared to return to work. Do you know how things went with Leyla?" Elizabeth was curious.

"She left the hospital in a huff." Emily said with a smirk. "She was so pissed that there was a steam cloud over her head. She kept talking about how she was not the one who was running around attacking coworkers. I so hope Gail says she needs a long stay in Shadybrook." Emily said with an evil grin. "I got some more inside information."

"Spill it." Elizabeth peeked over and saw that the boys were starting to flag some. Elizabeth had given Cameron his bath right after dinner tonight while Em did the same. If the boys passed out watching the movie it would be fine.

"We are getting our first class of nurse practitioners in three weeks." Emily knew that this information would be of interest to Elizabeth.

"That makes sense, school is winding down for the year." For Elizabeth it meant that now really would be a good time to serve notice. The hospital would have more than enough trained staff. She had filled out the application right after Jason left and then faxed it over. Now all she had to do was wait to hear back. "I was thinking of having a family dinner for Cameron's birthday, any advice?"

"At the mansion?" Emily wanted to know.

"No, here at the penthouse. I purchased a table and chairs today." Elizabeth sucked at party planning. She'd also never hosted a dinner party. "I was thinking of keeping it casual."

"The Quartermaine's don't do casual." Emily said laughing.

"I was thinking of serving chicken nuggets and fries, with ketchup for dipping." Elizabeth was also laughing now.

"Oh my god, I would love to see that. I don't think Edward has ever had a chicken nugget in his life." Emily had to wipe her eyes she was laughing so hard. The last time something happened and Johnny had to spend all night at work, Emily had passed a tense night alone with Ben waiting for her husband to come home. Having someone to sit and talk with made this easier to deal with. "Can you do something for me?"

"Sure name it." Elizabeth really loved the relationship she was developing with Emily. No one would ever replace Sarah, but having a sister was the best.

"Can you guys take a vacation this summer?" Emily requested. When she saw the question come into Liz's eyes she just went ahead and answered it. "Jason hasn't taken real time off in years. He only started taking regular days off once he married you. He needs a break. If you are worried about traveling with Cameron, the family has a lake house that you could go to."

"Who would drop by?" Elizabeth asked with a grin.

"Everyone. So that might not work." Emily said laughing. "I think all three of you could use the time away. Maybe early in the summer, the six of us can go to lake house together."

"I'll see what I can do." Elizabeth looked over. "They've fallen asleep."

"I guess we should go." Emily said not really wanting to.

"There's no rush." Elizabeth told her friend. "We may as well worry together."

"Thanks." Emily said with a grin.

"Anytime." Elizabeth grabbed the remote. "Let's find something on television that doesn't require any brain cells to watch."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	42. Chapter 42

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 42

The guys came home and found everyone asleep in the den. Johnny picked up Emily while Jason carried Ben. With them settled for the night Jason returned to the penthouse. Cameron didn't even stir as he was carried up to his room. Charlie was already waiting. By the time Jason returned Elizabeth was sitting up. "I was hoping you would stay asleep." He said coming around the couch. She had work later in the day.

"I will go back to sleep upstairs." She scooted over and placed her head on his shoulder. "Is everything okay?" She asked him.

"Yeah. The head of another family was killed today. Johnny and I were monitoring the situation to make sure things weren't going to become unstable." Jason explained. "The police may come by to speak to me. If they do I want you to take Cameron out. The talks almost always end with me in handcuffs." He didn't want his son to see him like that.

"Emily warned me." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around him to offer support.

"It hopefully won't happen." After the last time Johnny got hauled downtown when Ben was home, Francis had taken legal action citing harassment. To everyone's surprise they actually won. The resulting payout had greatly curtailed the PCPD's visits to the Towers. "I'm guessing they will stop by the warehouse." Jason turned his head and looked over at his wife with a smile. Her eyes were closed again. He chuckled softly. He turned to lift her up and she raised her face and kissed him.

Letting her body go slack Elizabeth fell backwards and since she had caught her husband off guard her momentum took him down too. She giggled as his greater weight pushed her into the couch. When he went to push off of her Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his waist. "Where are you going?"

"I'm too heavy." He said smiling down at her.

"You are just right." She promised. "I'm not having any trouble breathing. I believe we got interrupted earlier." She said running her fingers through his short hair.

"We did." Jason agreed, leaning forward to kiss her lips. "Let's go upstairs and I will make that up to you."

"The couch is fine." Elizabeth said pushing against the hardness that was pressing against her center. She wanted him.

"We should go upstairs." Jason was trying to be responsible and she was tempting him.

"Feeling shy?" She asked tugging his shirt free from his pants. She wanted to feel skin.

"What if Cameron gets up." Jason pushed against her causing her to gasp. He had no desire to have the little boy walk in on something he shouldn't.

"You brought the monitor down." Elizabeth let her fingers drift up his back.

"I don't pay attention to anything but you when we make love." Jason said before taking her lips in a hot kiss. His tongue tangled with hers in an erotic battle for dominance. "Let me take you upstairs." He asked as his mouth scorched a path down her neck. Like this afternoon he stood up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. Grabbing the monitor he started up the stairs.

Elizabeth let her hands roam his body. She hadn't ever had a boyfriend who carried her around like she weighed nothing. It was hot, how strong Jason was. Her lips found his ears and she nibbled making him groan harshly. They made it to the first landing before he pushed her against the wall and kissed her deeply.

"If you keep that up, I'll kill us both." He had almost tripped on the steps. "Behave."

She gave him a pout which lead to another kiss. On the quick trip to their room she did indeed keep her hands to herself. Beside the bed Elizabeth slid down her husband's body until her feet hit the floor. Smiling up at him she unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall to the floor.

Jason just took her in. His beautiful, sexy, smart wife. How did he ever get so lucky? Reaching out he unbuttoned her jeans. "Step out." He instructed.

Elizabeth did as he asked before getting on the bed. "You might want to take off some of those clothes." She said looking at him over her shoulder.

"Stay just like that." Jason growled pulling off his clothes. Naked he joined her on the bed. The first thing he did was remove her panties. Her bra quickly followed. With a hand on her hip he urged her up to her knees. Placing kisses on her shoulder and then up her neck he left his hands roam her soft skin. They both moaned. His hands cupped her breasts kneading the soft flesh and making her nipples bead. "Watch." He whispered against the shell of her ear.

Forcing her eyes open Elizabeth saw that the two of them were framed in the mirror on the inside of the open closet door. While she watched Jason's hand drifted down and over her stomach until he was cupping her mound. His fingers stroked her sensitive flesh and in the mirror she watched as he pushed two inside her.

Jason's eyes lifted and snared hers in the shiny glass. With a wicked grin on his lips he let his hand move. "You are so beautiful Elizabeth. I love watching you come apart for me. Show it to me again." He urged.

"Jason." She moaned. It was so erotic to watch him make love to her. This was something she hadn't ever done before. It was so naughty which made her blush.

"So pretty." He murmured against the sensitive skin behind her ear. He kissed the skin on the nape of her neck before nuzzling behind her other ear. "Come for me." Jason urged pumping his fingers inside her tightening channel. When he added his thumb against her nubbin she shattered and in the mirror he watched it all. With a growl he removed his hand and pushed his hardened flesh inside her.

"Jason!" Elizabeth screamed as she came again. Having him inside her just felt so right.

"Baby." He moaned gripping her hips, pumping deep. It was insane how fast she pushed him to the edge. It was fight not to come immediately once he felt her gripping him so tight. He did worry about hurting her so made sure to stay in control, but she just made him crazy.

"Harder." Elizabeth gripped his wrists and arched in pleasure.

"Fuck." Jason growled giving his wife what she wanted. In the mirror he watched as a beautiful flush spread over her skin. "Again. Come again." He was desperate to feel her squeezing him again.

"Oh…my…god!" Elizabeth exploded harder than she had before and panted as her body shook with ecstasy.

Jason just stopped fighting and let his release take him under. He blanked to everything accept the woman who was turning him inside out. Breathing hard he held her close to him and buried his face in her fragrant hair. "Did I hurt you?" He asked.

"No." She promised him still breathing hard. In the mirror she watched as he pulled free and wrapped his arms tighter around her. It might be egotistical but she hadn't ever felt more beautiful than she did right at that moment.

Gently Jason lowered them so that they were sitting on the bed. He was finally breathing normal and so was Elizabeth. He could feel goose bumps rising on her body as she cooled. "Want to take a shower with me?" He asked her.

"I don't know if we'll survive it." She snorted and then laughed.

"Just a shower." Jason said hoping he could keep that promise.

"Okay." Elizabeth grinned up at him. If it turned into more she wasn't going to complain. "You're gonna have to carry me. My legs are like jelly."

"Not a problem." He got up and lifted her from the bed.

* * *

"What do we have?" Elizabeth asked Nadine when she finished up with a patient.

"The police just came to get Leyla." The blonde nurse whispered handing over another chart.

"Why?" Elizabeth had been having a pretty quiet shift in the ER. She and Leyla had passed one another in the locker room as she got ready to work her shift, but didn't speak. Liz wondered if maybe Leyla's eval hadn't gone well.

"Someone broke into her apartment." Nadine said as they walked down the hall.

"Seriously?" Elizabeth looked over the chart as they walked to the exam room. Abdominal pain.

"Yeah. The detective that came to get her said that her address was on her car registration which was in the glove compartment." Nadine passed along. Their co-worker was having a rough run of it lately. No one was feeling much compassion. Leyla had been bad mouthing Liz all week.

"That sucks." Elizabeth said actually meaning it. She didn't like Leyla, but wouldn't wish that on her. She knew how violated that left you feeling. Not to mention a stranger having access to all the personal information Leyla must have in her home. Liz and Nadine reached the exam room and Elizabeth shuddered a bit when she saw the police uniform. Inside she found a handcuffed prisoner on the exam table. "Officer." She said before stepping inside. Patients from the jail or prison weren't uncommon.

"The prisoner is complaining of stomach pain." The officer told her while smiling at Nadine. He loved coming to the hospital there were so many pretty nurses.

"Can you tell me where exactly it hurts, Mr. Lovett?" Elizabeth started her examination.

"Right side up high." The prisoner grunted when Elizabeth gently probed the area.

"Let's get a portable ultra sound." Elizabeth said to Nadine. "Any nausea?"

"Some, mostly after I eat." He told her. "I'm having trouble going to the bathroom too."

"Urinating?" Elizabeth asked and watched him turn red.

"No, the other." He muttered.

"I think you have gallstones." Elizabeth told him. "We are going to have a look to confirm that diagnosis." Looking on the chart she saw he was running a fever too.

"Do I know you?" Ethan said squinting at the pretty woman.

"Stop flirting with the doc." The officer said in a hard tone. "Or at least come up with a better line."

"Nurse." Elizabeth corrected as the ultrasound was wheeled in. "Let's have a look." She had to open his shirt because they hadn't allowed the prisoner to change into a gown. "Yup, gallstones."

"Wow, that's a lot." Nadine said making a notation on the chart.

"I'll need to page our general surgeon." Which was Alan today. "He will come down and have a look. You may be facing surgery, Mr. Lovett." Elizabeth told her patient.

He grunted before looking at her again. "Are you sure we don't know each other." He rarely forgot a face. When you ran cons for a living a bad memory could get you killed. It would come to him. Hopefully before he left the hospital.

"I'll get the doctor." Elizabeth said grabbing the chart.

"Why are the ones who hit on us in the ER never prince charming?" Nadine asked laughing as they went back to the hub.

"No clue. I already have my prince charming." Elizabeth grinned, paging Alan. "Are you going to try to get in on this surgery?" Nadine was studying to become a surgical nurse.

"Yup. I only need eight more hours in the OR. Leo has been good about letting me scrub in with him." Nadine told her friend. "So has Patrick." With both men being specialist she got a lot of hours with only a few procedures. "And for the record I have my prince charming too."

"Things are going well with Max." Elizabeth said giving her friend a poke with her elbow.

"We are going out again later this week. It will be date number four." Nadine bobbed her eyebrows. "I'm prepping for my walk of shame. I hope to be grinning the entire time."

"Good luck." Elizabeth said as Alan came over. "Gallstones. Nadine can show you the patient she was in for the initial examine."

"Would you like to scrub in?" Alan asked the nurse. He hadn't yet had a chance to see her in the OR.

"I would, thanks." Nadine beamed. She so owed Liz.

"Let's go have a look." Alan said heading down the hall.

Nadine gave her friend a thumbs up.

Elizabeth returned it reaching for another chart.

* * *

In the exam room Ethan closed his eyes and tried to place the pretty brunette who had just given him the exam. She didn't have a distinctive accent that would place her geographically. At the same time she didn't have the accent that marked upstate New York so she wasn't local.

It was her eyes that had him convinced they knew one another. He'd seen those eyes before but something was off. The doctor came in and he couldn't really think about anything else because the exam was painful. The nurse's tight ass help to keep him distracted though. Somewhere in the back of his mind, the puzzle of the brown haired, blue eyed nurse was being worked out. He would place her, eventually.

* * *

Dinner was simmering on the stove and she was cleaning up when Jason came home. He walked into the kitchen grinning.

"Daddy!" Cameron jumped up from the floor where he was petting Charlie.

"Hey buddy." Jason picked his son up and gave him a hug. "How was your day?"

"Good. We had a fire drill at daycare." Cameron told him. "I held Ben's hand."

"Did you pay attention?" Jason knew about the fire drill because a letter had been sent home. He had extra guys in the area to keep a watch on Cameron and Ben.

"I got a sticker for being good." Cameron told his dad. "You should come see."

"At the center they have a chart with everyone's name. You can see all the stickers Cameron's earned." Elizabeth smiled at her guys.

"I'll have to stop by one day. That's okay right?" Jason checked.

"Absolutely." Elizabeth knew Cameron would like that. "Call and let Mrs. Maguire know when you are coming if you are stopping by before pick up."

"Okay." Jason gave Cameron a kiss on his check and set him back down. Walking over he stood behind his lovely wife. "And how was your day?" He asked kissing her ear.

"Good." She said tilting her head so he could kiss her neck. "Busy. I got hit on by a patient."

"What?" Jason said frowning. He didn't like that.

"Prisoner from downtown. He pulled out the 'don't I know you' line." Elizabeth laughed.

"Weak." Jason said smirking. "I can't blame him for trying. The table looks good." The entire dining room set was in place.

"I'm glad you like it." She had been a bit nervous picking it out. It was the first thing she bought for their home. "I was thinking in two weeks we could have a small gathering for Cameron's birthday."

"Next week." Jason countered. "I was hoping to take you and Cameron away for his birthday."

"I don't have vacation time." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Take unpaid leave." Jason suggested.

"You have something planned." She looked up at him.

"I do." He grinned. "If you are good I will tell you." He watched her eyes darken and chuckled. That was enough of that with Cameron in the room. "I'm going to go clean up." He said stepping back and getting himself under control.

"Me too." Cameron said getting up.

"Come on. You can tell me more about the fire drill." Jason suggested as they left the room.

Elizabeth stood at the island and watched them go. She was certain that she could get her husband to tell him what he had planned. If nothing else it would be fun to try and find out.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	43. Chapter 43

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not safe for work

* * *

Chapter 43

Elizabeth and Cameron were watching television while Jason took a work call in his office. He had looked guilty as he left the room. She was going to have to sit him down and tell him they understood that he had work that sometimes needed his attention at odd hours. He saw first-hand that occasionally she needed to go in last minute. When he was free he gave them all of him and that's what mattered. "Cameron."

"Yes, mommy." The little boy asked looking up. Charlie was purring on his lap and that was funny.

"Would it be okay if just daddy gave you a bath tonight?" Elizabeth wanted to know. "If he's done with all his work." That would go a long way to easing Jason's guilt.

"Okay." He liked daddy doing bath time. It was alright if mommy didn't come. "You'll stay here, right?"

"I'll be right here on the couch or maybe in the kitchen." Elizabeth promised her son. "Did you have fun at the park?" She wanted to talk about what Jason shared with her.

"Uh-huh, I was scared daddy was gonna leave, but he promised not to." Cameron told her.

"It's good that you can trust daddy. Is there anything else that Lucky said to you that you want to tell me? Or daddy?" Elizabeth asked holding him close. In the past she had asked this same question and each time the answer was a shaking of the head. She expected the same thing, and wasn't disappointed. Cameron only shared when he felt ready. "Just remember you can talk to me or daddy about anything and we will still love you."

"Okay." Cameron said softly. There were other things mean daddy said, but he didn't want to say them out loud right now.

"Sorry about that." Jason said coming back out and sitting on Cameron's other side. Reaching down he ran his hand over the little boy's curls. Charlie was content and purring loudly, so she got a scratch too. "What are we watching?" For once it wasn't Chuggin Charlie. Instead there was a monkey walking down the street on his screen.

"Curious George." Elizabeth gave Jason the backstory on the cartoon. "There are is entire line of books which the show is based on. I remember my parents reading them to me."

Jason thought the premise for the story was strange. The guy didn't have a name and had a monkey that could work an elevator. One look at Cameron however showed that he was clearly enjoying the cartoon. Tonight before going to bed Jason was going to call Spinelli and ask him to download the series onto Cameron's tablet. Since he had so many books upstairs that shouldn't be a problem.

The credits rolled signaling the end of the show. "It's bath time baby." Elizabeth said lifting Charlie off his lap.

"Okay. Come on daddy." Cameron said running for the steps.

Jason got up and made it the bottom of the steps before realizing Elizabeth was still on the couch. "Aren't you coming?"

"No, I think from now on daddy should do bath time. I'll handle it if you aren't home." Elizabeth said tucking her feet under her. The delight in his eyes had her applauding her decision.

"I'll be back down when we are done." Jason felt a huge sense of pride that she trusted him to do this on his own. His worry that Cameron wouldn't like it vanished quickly as the little boy kept up a steady stream of conversation while getting clean. After they invited mommy up for story time. "That felt amazing, thank you."

"You're welcome. Now, come with me." She said walking down the hall.

Jason followed her watching her behind in those jeans. The day women started wearing pants was possibly one of the greatest days in human history. In the bedroom she was standing next to the bed.

"Right here." She pointed to the spot in front of her. "Don't move." She instructed, wondering if he would behave. Kneeling in front of him she told him to lift one foot and then the other as she removed his shoes and socks. He gave her a hand standing up and she noted that he was already hard. The man was so good for her ego.

The belt went next. She tugged his shirt free and pushed it up. "Raise your arms." She instructed and he instantly complied. The jeans swiftly followed. "Step out." He did and was left in snug black boxer briefs. Elizabeth knew that if this image was on the billboard in Times Square it would stop traffic.

"Are you going to undress?" He asked enjoying that she felt safe enough to take the reins. He planned on sitting back and just enjoying being at her command.

"Eventually." Elizabeth assured him. The feeling of his skin against hers was too fantastic to miss out on. "Lose the shorts and get on the bed." She moved around him to pull back the comforter.

Naked he stretched out and watched as she climbed on the bed and knelt beside him. "Don't move." Elizabeth said arching a brow. Starting at his forehead she let her hands glide down his body. Over his nose and chin. Across his chest, over those amazing abs. Down one leg and back up the other. Each arms got caressed and every finger got a kiss. He was trembling underneath her. "Feel good?" She asked in a low murmur.

"It always feels good when you touch me." Jason said watching her through hooded eyelids. "But you missed a spot." He pointed out.

"I did, didn't I?" Elizabeth conceded. Letting her hands glide back up she used a fingertip to trace the swirl of one ear before moving to the other. A harsh groan was ripped from Jason. "You like that?" She did it again and he sucked in a breath. "Your ears are an erogenous zone." Elizabeth said delighted. Coming over him she sucked a lobe into the warmth of her mouth before scraping the flesh with her teeth. Jason's hands gripped her hips and he bucked beneath her. Placing a soft kiss just beside his ear she leaned up so that her eyes were looking into his. "Where are we going for Cameron's birthday?"

"I'm not telling you." Jason said shaking his head.

She nibbled on the other ear. "Tell me." She whispered.

"Liz." He said her name on a deep moan.

"Tell me where we are going and I'll stop torturing you." Elizabeth said in a husky whisper before blowing in his ear. Jason's fingers were digging harder into her hips as he struggled for control.

"No." He said starting to sweat. He had no idea his ears were so sensitive. He was loving the sensual torture. Begging was going to happen soon. Real soon.

Kissing a trail down his body, looking for more erogenous zones she stopped when her mouth we just above his hard shaft. "Tell me Jason." She invited.

"No." He said willing her to take him in her mouth.

"I can make you." She told him.

Her hot breath was floating across his sensitive flesh and he shivered in delight. "Try."

Elizabeth grinned wide. She loved a challenge. "Okay." She started with feather light kisses around the shaft. Before moving to the tip. One just barely there kiss had him groaning. Two had him swearing and three had him begging.

"Take me in your mouth Elizabeth." Jason asked his sexy wife. "Please."

"Such good manners." She smirked before taking in just the tip and sucking lightly.

"Fuck!" Jason exclaimed fisting his fingers in the cool strands of her hair. He could feel that in every cell of his body. "More, I need more." He begged.

"Location." Elizabeth lifted her mouth off and stroked slow.

Jason wanted to come badly. Too much more and he would be hurting, but this was too incredible to want to end. He was going to plan a surprise every week if this was what she did to make him talk. "No."

Rising over him again, but not letting go of his cock, she went back to his ears. "Tell me." She whispered stroking faster. She was amazed he was able to hold out this long. She was ready to come just watching him. "Tell me Jason." She demanded, before moving back down and swallowing him whole.

Not telling her wasn't even an option. His release was pressing down on him and he needed her to make it happen. "Canada, we are going to Canada to see Chuggin Charlie." He said breaking.

Elizabeth sucked hard.

Jason exploded. "LIZ!" He shouted as he erupted, coming until he was completely drained.

Elizabeth sat up and smiled. That would teach him to hold out on her. "Okay."

"Damn, that was incredible." Jason was still breathing hard. He was wasted, totally spent. His head dropped back to the pillow and he ran a shaking hand down his face. "You are dangerous." He was really relaxed now.

"Yes, I am." She was feeling powerful. "You are taking us to Canada?"

"It's the closest to New York, Chuggin Charlie will be for the rest of the year." He explained. His son was going to see Charlie in person. "Georgie is coming over to cat sit." He had all the details covered including paperwork for Liz and Cameron.

"Jason he is going to love that." Elizabeth went to kiss him but pulled back at the last minute.

"No kiss?" He asked at her retreat.

"Let me brush my teeth first." She rolled off the bed. Returning she had to laugh because her husband was asleep. "I really am good." She said patting herself on the back. "Maybe too good." She was kinda hoping for some attention as well. "I wonder if he got a new showerhead." She said walking back into the bathroom.

* * *

The answer was no, but Jason made it up to her. In the morning he woke her up with soft kisses, rolled her underneath him, and gave her two screaming orgasms. "Good morning." He said grinning. "Sorry about last night." He couldn't believe he fell asleep and left her hanging. "That will not happen again."

"You throwing down a challenge?" Elizabeth was feeling pretty good.

"Definitely." Jason wasn't stupid, if she wanted to try and top last night he was happy to let her.

"I need to get up and shower." She said loathe to move. "I'm hoping to hear from the school today."

"If you do will you let me know?" He was staying out of this. She was more than qualified to get this job without his interference. Besides Jason suspected that Alan had already said something.

"I certainly will." With a sigh she got up and walked into the bathroom. After getting the water to the correct temperature she stepped inside. She loved this shower. It was like a spa treatment on a daily basis. Turning she reached for her soap and stopped when she noticed the new bottle. She knew it was for her because she kept her bath products on the left while Jason used the shelf on the right. He used sandalwood scented bath products and hers were unscented.

She recognized the brand. A high end soap rich in emollients that was designed for people with chronic dry skin. It was supposed to be the best cleanser on the market. Even the doctor at the hospital that had seen her scratching her arm one day recommended this brand. The entire line was there. Body wash, face scrub, shampoo and conditioner. She was willing to bet the lotion was on her vanity. It was something so small. He had gone to the store and gotten her soap but in that moment Elizabeth felt cherished.

He was shaving when she stepped out of the glass enclosure. With a towel wrapped around her she hugged him from behind. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Jason knew what she was referring to. "Cameron's products are on the ledge of the tub." Since the little guy was bathing in here now.

Elizabeth walked over and saw it was the same brand, but their line just for children. The products for their son were also unscented, she had to laugh when she saw they even had bubble bath. "It will help."

"Yeah. I asked Alan to check with one of the dermatologist." Jason explained as she walked over to the vanity stool. Her hair was wrapped in a towel leaving the line of her neck exposed. He could feel himself stirring. "The doctor recommended cream instead of lotion." He said as she picked up the jar.

"It's lays on the skin longer." There were two jars. One unscented like the soap and the other vanilla. She knew he was respecting the rule of no perfumes at work. On her days off she liked to smell nice though. With a smile she lathered up. The cream felt like silk against her skin. "Cameron is curious about you shaving." He had mentioned it several times since the haircut.

"I can show him one day." Jason said wiping the last of the shaving gel from his face.

"I think he would like that." Elizabeth started on her legs and noticed that Jason was just leaning against the sink watching her. "Do you have anything planned for today?" She asked pulling him back to the moment.

"Nothing major. " Jason told her. "I'll go start breakfast, you bring the kid." He needed to leave before he threw her over his shoulder. while he was cooking he'd call Mac and see if there was an update on Spencer.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	44. Chapter 44

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 44

Elizabeth was on the floor today. Epiphany was short some staff and since both Liz and Mercedes were working the ER would be covered, so the petite brunette could come upstairs. Epiphany didn't even bother to ask Leyla. The third nurse practitioner was on very thin ice these days having done poorly on her evaluation. Right now she was working on the surgical ward, mostly in recovery and prep. Leyla had to have everything she did supervised, which she clearly didn't like. The newest rumor said that Leyla had applied for a job over at Mercy. Elizabeth hoped she got it and left.

"Mr. Lovett." Elizabeth knocked before walking into the room. The patient was watching television. She nodded to the police officer who was assigned to watch him. It made Elizabeth wonder what the patient had done.

"You upstairs today?" He was watching her closely. He was even more convinced that he knew her.

"I go where needed." Elizabeth put the blood pressure cuff on his arm and let the machine do its work. He was going into surgery as soon as they could fit him in. She was sure he didn't mind the wait because it kept him out of jail. After getting his BP she popped the thermometer into his mouth. "Okay. How is your pain level?"

"Fine." Ethan said shrugging. "I don't suppose you can find a medical reason for me to lose the bracelet." He was cuffed to the bed.

"Afraid not." Elizabeth said giving him her professional smile. "If you need anything use the call button." She adjusted the blankets and went to step back when Ethan grabbed her wrist.

"You have nice eyes." He was fast and pulled her closer. Those eyes would be the key to him remembering and he wanted a closer look.

"Let her go." The officer was instantly on his feet.

Ethan did as instructed before smiling. "Can't fault me for trying." He said turning on the charm.

Elizabeth took a step back just as Alan walked into the room. He had seen the patient grab his daughter. "Elizabeth, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Elizabeth said shaking it off. This was not the first time a patient got grabby. Although something about the way Mr. Lovett looked at her was creepy. She chalked it up to a need for female companionship after being locked up. "His fever is gone." She told Alan.

"Good. I'll take it from here." The Chief of Staff said letting her know she could go. "If you put your hands on another member of my staff you'll be transferred to another hospital." Alan warned.

"No worries." Ethan said grinning. Elizabeth, he started trying to think of every woman he knew with that name or nickname associated with that name. If he could get her last name it would make that search go a lot faster, but he could still work with what he knew.

* * *

After his examination of the patient, Alan saw Elizabeth at the hub. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine." Elizabeth promised. She noted Kyle paying attention to the conversation.

"What happened?" Epiphany wanted to know.

"The patient in 415 put his hands on Elizabeth." Alan said frowning.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Epiphany wanted to know. Her nurses did not get molested.

"He just grabbed my wrist and tugged some. It's fine. I promise." Elizabeth had already put it out of her mind.

"You don't go back in that room." Epiphany ordered. "If he needs something I'll go in."

"Yes ma'am." Elizabeth wasn't going to argue. She would however love to see Mr. Lovett hit on Epiphany. He might not need that surgery. The patient in room 408 paged the hub and Elizabeth moved off to see what the older woman needed.

* * *

"Thanks for coming down." Jason said shaking Mac's hand.

"Not a problem. Jesse doesn't think that Spencer is still in Portland." Mac sat down and took the coffee Meg brought him. "Spencer needed stitches for his stab wound and your Mrs. was right, the injury was shallow. He reported it as a mugging."

"He got treated under his real name?" Jason asked surprised.

"No, but we were able to piece together the time line. Got treated under the name Ronan O'Reilly." Mac thought that the man had balls to go the hospital at all. "Walked out of the hospital and hasn't been seen since, but he's alive. O'Brien;s contact in Ireland got back to me. Luke sent money to his kid last week."

"We can trace that." Jason would need to call Spinelli he wanted the trace started immediately and he wanted the record of Spencer's treatment erased. The video evidence would need to be destroyed in Portland but Jason could have a guy there tonight.

"Not a wire transfer. Luke has accounts in the states under aliases. He sent the routing number to his son so he could pull from the stash." Mac passed along. "Without the numbers we can't pinpoint the location Spencer went to." Which was frustrating. Mac had to respect how organized Luke Spencer was.

"Tell Jesse to come home. I have a job ready for him." Jason didn't blame the younger man for the fact that the trail disappeared. "We will just wait and see if Spencer turns up here." Jason was going to try to be patient.

"O'Brien's guy is gonna keep his ears open and call me if anything happens." Mac reported.

"Sounds good." Jason nodded as his phone rang. "Morgan."

"Mrs. Morgan was accosted by a patient." Kyle passed along.

"Is she hurt?" Jason was already standing up preparing to go to the hospital.

"No obvious injuries, and she seems okay." Kyle told his boss.

"Twenty minutes, get the name of the patient." Jason told the guard. "I have to go." He said to Mac.

"I'll call Jesse." The investigator said before walking out of the office.

Jason shut down his work station and told Meg he might not be back. He was straddling his bike when his phone rang again. "Morgan."

"I want you to come to the hospital and check on Elizabeth." Alan told his son.

"Kyle just called me." Jason told his dad. "He said Elizabeth was accosted." That word could mean anything.

"A patient grabbed her wrist and pulled her across the bed." Alan told Jason. "She said she is fine, but I want you to check."

"On my way." Jason said ending the call, and heading toward the hospital.

* * *

Elizabeth was laughing with Sabrina when Jason stepped off the elevator. Seeing her smiling had him relaxing. "Hey." He said coming over.

"Who called?" Elizabeth said looking at Kyle.

"Alan." Jason said throwing his father under the bus.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth promised. "I've had worse happen with patients. When I was training two drunk guys got into a fight in the ER and I ended up getting the wind knocked out of me when they pushed me into a wall."

"Really?" Sabrina asked her training nurse.

"Really." Elizabeth said grinning. "The job isn't all glamour. I know the scrubs promise good times, but that isn't always the case."

"I'll remember that." The young nurse said smiling.

"Did you come down just to check on me?" Elizabeth asked wondering if maybe he had board business.

"You are my wife." He responded. "If someone is putting their hands on you I want to make sure you're not hurt."

Sabrina had to sigh at that.

"I'm fine. I promise." Elizabeth couldn't stop the smile that came to her face. How sweet was he?

"Can you take a break?" Since he was here they could go to lunch.

"Hold on." Elizabeth checked with Epiphany who was returning to the hub. "Let's go." Elizabeth said grabbing her purse. When the elevator closed she turned to her hubby. "The school called. I have an interview next week on my day off and Epiphany approved my time off in two weeks." She needed to put her interview outfit in the cleaners to be pressed. With them moving so often she had gotten a lot of practice at selling herself to get a job.

"How much notice will you give?" Jason asked as they walked out of the hospital. He was taking her to Kelly's for lunch.

"If I get the job, and you will not help." Elizabeth said pointedly. "I was thinking three weeks. By then the nurse practitioner class will be at the hospital."

"Will Cameron stay home with you?" Jason wanted to know.

"I was thinking yes. I thought I'd see if Ben wanted to hang out with us." If she was going to be home there was no need for Em and Johnny to send Ben to daycare unless they wanted to. "Even if I don't get the job, I'd like to talk about sending Cameron to pre-school. I think he will handle it well."

"We can play it by ear." Jason would do whatever was best for his son. They grabbed a seat and placed their orders.

* * *

Lunch was wrapping up when Marcus Taggert stopped at the table. PCPD's top cop had been trying to stick anything to Jason since he was just a detective. It galled him some that ever since Sonny Corinthos died crime had dropped drastically. Morgan and O'Brien just didn't screw up as much as their predecessor. "Morgan."

"Taggert." Jason didn't bother to introduce Elizabeth.

"I'd like for you to come down town and talk about Joe Scully Jr." Taggert had been thrilled when the Rochester police called and asked for the assist. With Jason's history they had probable cause to bring him and O'Brien in for questioning.

"Call my lawyer." Jason said trying to keep his temper. There was no need to do this in front of Elizabeth.

"I can get an arrest warrant." Taggert knew that it wouldn't be hard to make that case.

Elizabeth put her hand on Jason's thigh to help him stay calm. He was angry and if she wasn't mistaken a bit embarrassed.

"Let me walk my wife back to work." Jason finally bit out.

"I heard about the wedding. Congratulations. The hospital isn't far from here I'm sure Mrs. Morgan can get back there on her own." Taggert wasn't letting Morgan out of his sight. Not that he thought the man would run, he just wanted to irritate him.

"Call Kyle and wait inside with Mike." Jason told her. He didn't want to be hauled off in handcuffs.

"Should I call Francis?" Elizabeth whispered. She rubbed his arm trying to silently convey he had her support.

"That would be helpful." Jason told her.

She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm a nurse practitioner and I'll be checking for bruises or any other injuries. If I find any you will regret it." She warned Taggert giving him a glare.

The commissioner was surprised that she addressed him directly or that she threatened him.

"I may be late." Jason said giving her a half grin. His girl was actually kind of scary. "Go inside." He waited until she did. "Let's go." Jason said wanting to get this over with.

"She seems like a nice lady, you should do her a favor and walk away." Taggert said to be mean. "Wouldn't want to have to bury another wife." He swore that Morgan had something to do with his second wife's death. He wasn't buying that she was kidnapped and murdered before ransom could be paid.

Jason held his tongue. He had said all that he was going to. Francis would come down and get him released. If anything happened to Elizabeth before Kyle arrived then Taggert would pay for it.

* * *

Elizabeth and Cameron hosted Emily and Ben because when dinner time rolled around neither Jason nor Johnny were home. Emily told Elizabeth that Johnny was also downtown being questioned. They took the opportunity to try and introduce the cats to one another. It didn't go over well. Like Charlie, Cera was a loner cat.

When bedtime came around Elizabeth did Cameron's bath and read him two stories. The little boy asked where his dad was and she told him working late. Hopefully Jason wouldn't be held overnight. She was coming down the stairs when the door opened. "He's still awake if you want to give him a kiss."

"Thanks." Jason took the steps two at a time.

Elizabeth headed into the kitchen and got down the tin of cocoa. She was pouring the hot liquid into mugs when Jason walked into the room. "You read him a story?" She asked smiling.

"Yeah, he fell asleep halfway through." Jason said not coming any closer. "Will that stay warm enough for me to grab a shower?" He felt he should get clean before touching her.

"You look clean to me." She thought she knew what that was about. She put marshmallows on top and took the mugs to the table. Walking over to where he was standing she stopped just shy of touching.

"I'm sorry." He told her. "I never wanted you to see me get arrested."

"You didn't get arrested. You got hauled in for questioning." Elizabeth pointed out the difference. "We could buy some handcuffs so I can demonstrate the difference." She looked up at him and saw he was fighting a smile. "Go shower. After our hot chocolate I will give you that exam I promised."

"I'm fine." He said to his little protector.

"Yes you are." She said giving him a sexy grin. Her job tonight was to lift his spirits. "But I was serious. There were no marks on you this morning and there better not be any on you now." She told Jason meaning every word.

"I'll be quick." Jason walked out of the room smiling. He was looking forward to her exam.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	45. Chapter 45

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

**amethyststar83 you rock!**

Not safe for work

* * *

Chapter 45

After breakfast the next morning there was a knock on the Morgan household front door. Cameron made a point to stay close to his mom when Jason answered the door. "Come in." Jason said stepping back.

"Hey Morgans." Johnny came in accompanied by Ben.

"We're going to the zoo!" Ben announced. He loved the zoo, especially the bears.

"Em is off today and we thought it would be fun to get out for a bit." Johnny told his brother in-law and sister in-law. "We were wondering if Cameron wanted to come as well?" They had been talking about a playdate without Jason and Elizabeth for a few weeks.

Jason looked at his wife, he would let her make the call.

"I think that sounds like fun." Elizabeth said smiling. Bending down so that she could look Cameron in the eye she asked him what he thought. "Want to go to the zoo with Ben, Aunt Em, and Uncle Johnny? You can see the tigers." She looked at Jason. "They have tigers right?"

"They do. The Port Charles zoo is actually pretty big." Jason would need to take them one day.

"What do you think?" Elizabeth asked her son.

Cameron looked over at where his Uncle Johnny was standing. Ben was excited and honestly so was he. The zoo was really fun. He had already decided that it was okay to trust Ben's dad. Plus he liked having an aunt and uncle. He knew that daddy did fun stuff with Ben, so maybe Uncle Johnny could do fun stuff with him too.

Without a word he walked over and wrapped his hand around Johnny's fingers. Decision made.

"Good." Johnny felt incredibly proud for some reason. Cameron had reached the conclusion that he was one of the good guys. "I'll call Milo."

"Good." Jason clapped Johnny on the back. He knew his friend was happy with the outcome.

"How much is the admission price?" Elizabeth was walking over to get her purse.

Both men just snorted in laughter. Like Johnny was going to take any money from her. "We have a membership. You want me to get you one while we are there?" He asked Jason.

"Yeah." Jason would pay him back.

"Okay then." Elizabeth was still pulling out her wallet. "I'll just give you money for lunch and maybe a souvenir."

"I'm gonna go now. You can handle this. Come on guys, we have animals to see." Johnny held out his free hand to his son Ben.

"What?" Elizabeth just looked at Jason.

"I don't accept money when I take Ben out, and they are not going to accept money to take Cameron. We are family and Johnny's been waiting patiently for this day." Jason explained smiling. "Cameron didn't even look back as he left." He noted.

"I know. He's getting stronger." Elizabeth responded. How could he not with so many people to love him.

Jason looked at his watch, it was almost eight. He knew that the crew next door wouldn't leave for another thirty minutes or so because the zoo wasn't that far away. "You don't have to be at work for another two hours."

"No, I don't." Elizabeth said smiling at her husband. "I guess I'll watch some of the shows on the DVR." Unless of course he had a different suggestion.

"You could." Jason said locking the door and walking over to his lovely wife. "It would be a shame to waste this unexpected mommy and daddy time."

"You are welcome to watch with me." Elizabeth said playing dumb.

Jason chuckled before putting his hand on her lower back and pulling her body into his. "Or I could find something more interesting for us to do." He said before taking her lips in a hot kiss. "Unless you really want to watch television." He whispered when he pulled back.

"Let's go." Elizabeth grabbed his hand and tugged.

When she walked toward the stairs he stopped.

"What?" Elizabeth turned confused. "I thought we were going to be together."

"We are alone in the penthouse, we don't have to go upstairs." Jason said using their joined hands to urge her back to him. "I was thinking we could try out the couch in the den."

"Smart and smoking hot, I am a lucky girl." Elizabeth said changing direction and pulling him down the hall.

In the den Jason pushed Elizabeth against the wall and took her mouth in a heated kiss. Ever since they got interrupted the night Georgie came over he wanted to come back here. He swiped his tongue across her lower lip and she instantly opened letting him in. Elizabeth always tasted so sweet. Leaning forward he pressed against her soft body as the kiss became rougher and more demanding. She was right there with him. Anything he asked of her she gave. Freely and completely. He sucked on her bottom lip before lifting his mouth from hers.

She was flushed, her lips were swollen, and her eyes slightly glazed. So sexy was his first thought, quickly followed by how much he wanted to be buried deep inside her. Feeling her heat and the tight clasp of her muscles.

He couldn't seem to stop touching her as they kissed and she was ready to scream. All those little caresses had her system going haywire. "Please." She pulled her mouth from his to beg for him to make the ache stop. He lifted her off her feet and carried her across the room. As they came down on the couch his mouth was once again taking possession of hers.

It always amazed her how in tune they were. She didn't want slow and gentle which was good because that wasn't what he was giving her. She hadn't had to tell him, he just knew. They parted to strip away clothes, flinging them around the room in their haste to get skin to skin. He pulled her back in nipping the tendon where her neck and shoulder joined making her gasp loudly. Already his cock was pushing against her feminine passage and as he lowered her to the cushions he filled her with one hard thrust.

Fuck, she always felt so good around him. The feeling of her muscles sheathing him so tightly damn near destroyed him every single time. And the sounds that she made. Little gasps, tiny whimpers, and deep moans eroded what control he had left.

Unable to stand it anymore he had to move. Pulling out and thrusting back home in a strong steady rhythm. With each stroke he moved inside her harder and faster. Making her cry out louder. But he wanted more, wanted her screaming his name when the pleasure became too much for her to contain, when it simply swamped her eliminating everything in her universe but him. Until all she knew was the glide of his body inside hers.

She felt like she was going to explode into a fireball at any second. Her whole body hummed as Jason pounded into her harder and harder. With every stroke she could only focus on him. The smell of his scent filled her nose, the pleasure of his lips on hers, and the tension of his muscles beneath her fingers as she struggled to hold on. All that plus the feel of his cock stretching her channel wide so that he could claim her as his. It was simply too much for her system to handle. When he pulled her hips tighter into his and his shaft rubbed her clit with each pass she couldn't hold out against the pleasure any more. So she stop trying and instead opened herself completely to the joy that they created.

As she screamed his name Jason never slowed his pace. He'd learned that he could help her extend her orgasm by not changing his rhythm. It made him even harder to be able to watch as he took her pleasure. She was so beautiful when she came and the way her muscles gripped him made him feel savage. As she came down he let himself go, with uneven strokes that bordered on rough he pushed inside her until his release shot from the tip of his cock to coat her insides and mark her as his.

He settled into the softness of her body aware that he needed to move so she could breathe. Wanting to stay close he pulled from her body and settled in front of her. Trapped between his body and the couch he knew that she would stay warm. He should probably start keeping a blanket in here.

As she snuggled close he smiled. As much as he loved being inside her, having her curled up next to him was just as nice. Her skin always felt like silk to him and he loved any opportunity he got to touch it. He dropped a kiss on the top of her head and listened as she sighed softly. "You okay?" He asked running his hand down her back.

"Mmm-hmm." Elizabeth nuzzled against his neck. "I love this couch."

Jason laughed. "Me too. We will have to find time to try the other two." Three separate couches made up the sectional. "Then we can decide which one we like best."

"Seems only right." Elizabeth said sighing softly.

"The next time Cameron is out of the house." Jason told her.

"He does go to sleep at eight." She said smiling up at him. "It's okay to be together outside the bedroom once he's sleeping. I'm not saying we will make a habit of it, but you don't have to hide in the bedroom."

"I just feel more comfortable behind a locked door when he's home." Jason couldn't help it.

"Whatever makes you comfortable." Elizabeth said laughing. She stretched rubbing against him. "I don't want to go to work now."

"If it makes you feel better I'm going to work too." IF he could let her go, that was. Jason felt utterly content. "Stay away from Lovett." Jason should get the report on him today.

"I won't see him today, I'll be in the ER. If you aren't done by the time Cameron is back Johnny can bring him to the hospital." Elizabeth said sitting up and looking for her clothing. She wasn't getting off until six.

"It won't be a problem for me to leave early, if I have too." Jason knew if it went well today, they wouldn't see Cameron until bedtime. Unless he decided to sleep over. If that was the case they'd all eat at the O'Briens so that they could spend time with their son.

"It's an option." Elizabeth pulled on his t-shirt. "I need to shower and then put dinner in the crock pot." It was her favorite appliance in the house.

"Want me to wash your back?" Jason said enjoying getting to see her legs.

"I won't get clean." Elizabeth would save that for when she had more time. "But thanks for the offer." She said before heading upstairs.

Jason collapsed back onto the couch grinning. This was a great way to spend the morning.

* * *

When the O'Briens, plus Cameron returned home Jason was waiting. Only a small part of that was him worrying about how his son did on his first solo venture. The other part was him needing to talk with Johnny. They finally had the break they needed to get to Spencer. It was time to put together a plan.

"Daddy!" Cameron said darting out of the elevator and into Jason's arms. "I had fun."

"I'm glad." Jason said smiling. He put his squirming son down, because there was more fun to have, and turned to Emily and Johnny. "How long has he been talking?"

"Since lunch." Emily responded smiling. "I'm going to put the rug rats down for a nap." Since it was almost two it would be short nap.

"I almost passed out when he said 'chicken nuggets please'." The Irishman recounted. "He didn't say a word all morning, but you could tell he was having a good time. Cameron kept watching me."

"Lucky took him somewhere and left him alone. He's worried that anyone other than Liz will leave him." Jason told his friend. "You have a minute?"

"Sure, my office or yours." Johnny could tell this was important.

"Yours that way we'll be around if Emily needs us." Jason followed his friend into penthouse two.

"She won't. Your sister is entirely too capable. It's hard on my ego." Johnny laughed flopping down on the couch in his office while Jason sat in the arm chair. "What's up?"

"You know the patient who grabbed Liz?" Jason knew that Johnny would have heard from Emily.

"Yeah. He do it again?" Johnny asked crossing his legs.

"No, Liz said she wouldn't even see him again. Turns out he's Spencer's half-brother." Jason said with a feral grin.

"No shit." Johnny said sitting up. "Spencer send him here?"

"Doesn't look like it." Jason marveled at how small the world could be. "He was running a scam and got busted by the PCPD. When he developed gallstones he ended up at the hospital. So far there is no indication that he knows who Liz is."

"We could change that." Johnny suggested. "We have to make sure he gets word back to either Spencer or their dad."

"Lovett showed up in Lucky's background report as Ethan Johnson that was why we didn't make the connection yesterday." The alias was discovered when Spinelli remembered seeing Ethan in some of the photos Jesse scanned over when he broke into Spencer's apartment. "He used Johnson in Colorado because at the time Lovett had several warrants tied to it. Ethan's background is now clean, but Spinelli was able to undue the erase job someone else did to clean Lovett's records."

"Did you leave his record restored?" Johnny wanted to know.

"No. I had Spinelli restore the wipe down, I don't want Lovett extradited." Jason said in a cold tone.

Johnny nodded. "We need to find a way to work this to our advantage. You can take out the asshole once we get him here. We need our plan ready to go, because once that call happens I'm guessing Lucky will not waste time in coming to get Cameron." Johnny leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Georgie is done school for the year because she doesn't have to take any finals. I'd like to pull the boys from daycare while we handle this."

"Me too." Jason knew Johnny's opinion on that would run parallel to his. "Emily shouldn't be in danger."

"But Liz will be, so we need to put more eyes on her. You need to tell her he's coming." Johnny warned his friend.

"I intend to. I have a plan that I think will work. We need to talk to Liz and Emily after dinner." Jason explained.

"You need Em?" Johnny gave it some thought. "Yeah, you do. It will work." He knew what his partner was thinking. "Talk with Liz at your place and then bring her over for dinner. After we will bring Emily up to speed, as long as Liz is okay with that, and put the plan together."

"We are having the family over next week for a birthday dinner for Cameron. I'm hoping to handle this before then." Jason agreed that Spencer wouldn't waste any time getting to Port Charles once Ethan let him know Liz was here.

"Wrapping this up will make a great Mother's Day present for your wife." Johnny grinned. "You still need to buy her an actual gift though."

"I am aware of that." Jason said laughing. "I'm not totally clueless. Just mostly clueless."

"Okay get out, I need a nap. They ran me ragged." Johnny said stretching out again.

"Yeah I know the feeling." Jason stood up and got ready to leave.

"By the way. Cameron is staying over tonight." Johnny called out.

"Yup." Jason would take Liz out on the bike just to give them both a chance to cut loose.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	46. Chapter 46

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 46

Emily hated being out of the loop. By the time they sat down to dinner it was clear that the other three adults at the table all knew something she didn't. Whatever it was wouldn't be discussed in front of the boys, and it had Elizabeth nervous. Emily still didn't have confirmation that it was an abusive ex that caused the marriage between her brother and now sister in-law. So now she was down two secrets. It was enough to make her want to pout.

After dinner the boys played some and then Jason took Cameron next door for bath time. He was dressed in his Chuggin Charlie pajamas and carrying a stuffed dog when he returned. Upstairs there was one story from Johnny and one from Jason before it was lights out.

The four adults sat in silence for a moment before Jason started talking. "Emily we need your help with a problem."

"Okay." That was not how she expected the conversation to start.

"But first I need to tell you some things." Elizabeth took over. She filled the young doctor in on hers and Cameron's history. As she talked she saw a host of emotion move through Emily's eyes. Anger and sorrow were the most predominant ones.

"How can I help?" Emily didn't even hesitate. No one messed with her family. Especially not bully asshats.

"We need for Lovett to make the connection between Liz and Lucky. Then we need for him to get word back to his brother. How long is he going to be at the hospital?" Johnny asked his wife.

"Gall bladder is out-patient surgery these days. He'll be bounced a few hours after the procedure, unless there is a complication." Emily told them. It was something Elizabeth already knew.

"When is he on the schedule to go under?" Elizabeth asked Emily.

"Tomorrow first thing, dad couldn't fit him in until then." Emily only knew because her dad was doing the surgery. She generally knew the scheduled surgeries of both her parents. "As long as there isn't an emergency."

"So it would be best if he could find out tonight." Jason said mentally adapting the plan he had been working on. "Is there any reason for you to go back to the hospital?"

"I'm a doctor there Jase, if I go back no one will think it's odd. If asked I can say I left something in my office." Emily shrugged. "You want me to help him make the connection?" She didn't see how that would work.

"We were hoping that you and Liz could have a conversation outside his room tomorrow. He would overhear it and figure out who she is, but if he's going to be in surgery that won't work." Johnny explained.

"Are you sure he knows who Liz is?" Emily asked them.

"According to what we've learned he and Spencer were close." Jason told his sister. When he told Liz who Ethan was she mentioned that the only family member of Lucky's she knew was Luke, and only from court. Having never met Lovett she didn't recognize him. Jason called Mac and asked that Jesse go back to Colorado instead of coming home. It hadn't taken much to learn that Ethan lived not far from his brother during the time that Sarah had left Lucky. Lovett left town shortly before Sarah's death which meant he had to know about Cameron. Maybe his place was being kept as well, if so it would need to be searched.

"The conversation should happen tonight, Nadine is working." Emily told the assembled group.

"That would be perfect." Elizabeth knew just where Emily was going. "It would be more believable too, I don't just stand around talking about Colorado. If you make it sound more like a gossip session he might buy it easier."

"That could work." Jason didn't know Nadine well, and this was important. "Can we trust Nadine?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth answered.

"She's dating Max." Emily added in. That was all she needed to know. Max was sharp and he didn't date women he didn't trust. All the time spent at the hospital had meant nurses hitting on him, but only Nadine passed muster.

"How would we make sure he got access to a phone?" Johnny wanted to know. Getting the guard out of the room shouldn't be much of an issue. Something slipped into his drink should ensure a long trip to the restroom.

Emily gave them all an evil grin. "Leyla is working the wards tonight, on Ethan's floor no less. She isn't allowed to work unsupervised anymore after her eval, so all her shifts line up with Piph's. I bet Leyla would help him."

"How are you going to arrange that?" Jason asked his sister.

"You leave that to me." Emily promised them. "Let me head over, I'll call you when it's done." She would call Nadine from her car.

"We haven't told you what to say yet." Johnny pointed.

"Please, I'm a doctor in a hospital. I know how to gossip." Emily scoffed while Elizabeth nodded. "I'll call you if I run into any problems."

"You think Nadine can handle this?" Johnny asked his brother in-law, but it was Liz who answered.

"I'm willing to place my life in her hands. How are we planning on protecting Cameron?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"We can discuss that when Emily returns because it affects Ben too." Jason promised. "In the meantime, let's take a ride on the bike." His sister wouldn't be back for at least an hour, probably longer.

* * *

Emily walked into General Hospital and headed up to the fourth floor. She spotted Nadine right away and looking down the hall she saw Leyla. It couldn't get any more perfect. Leyla was handing out meds and if they timed it right they would be outside room 415 just as she was in room 417, both she and Ethan could hear the same conversation.

"Hey Em." Nadine smiled like she hadn't seen the doctor in a while, and not talked to her on the phone less than twenty minutes ago. When Emily said Elizabeth needed their help, the blonde nurse immediately was on board. "I have the chart you needed."

"Thanks." Emily took it and flipped through it. They were the only ones at the hub so she was free to talk. "How long?"

"Any minute now." Nadine only felt a little guilty about the laxative she slipped the police officer in his coffee. It wouldn't hurt him any but he was going to be occupied for a while. What made it even better was that Layla had taken it down after Nadine prepped it. The nurse practitioner wanted to know what the prisoner had done. Looking up she saw the officer walk from the room and down the hall to the restroom. "How did you know he would leave the room?"

"Max said he would on the drive over. Something about guys being too proud to have that kind of problem around another guy." Emily said grinning. "Let's go." The two women walked down the hall. They started talking and stopped between the target rooms just after Leyla walked into 417. The patient inside was unconscious so they weren't worried about him overhearing them.

Nadine peeked inside 415 as they passed and saw Ethan watching television. The guard had engaged the restraint attached to the bed to keep the prisoner from picking the lock on his handcuffed wrist while he was out of the room. She nodded to say it was go time. "She really told you that?" Nadine started.

"I was shocked when Elizabeth said she was protecting Cameron from his father." Emily figured that the little boy's name would snag the patients attention the fastest. Sure enough they heard the television in 415 turn off.

"Wow, I never would have guessed that." Nadine said trying to sound shocked. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"She said Cameron's dad is wanted by the police so he probably won't turn up here anyway. Just give her a shoulder to lean on if she needs it." Emily said going for sympathetic.

"Of course." Nadine said like it was a non-issue.

"Thanks for the chart." Emily said turning and walking down the hall, while Nadine went back to the hub. Just before she stepped onto the elevator she saw Leyla walk out of room 417 with a very large smile on her face. Hopefully Ethan would say something, with his guard out of the room this was the perfect time for a phone call. As much as Leyla disliked Liz, there was no way the jealous nurse wouldn't help.

* * *

Leyla was practically floating when she walked into Ethan Lovett's room. What she had heard was her key to getting rid of Elizabeth. It also explained why Jason married that skinny bitch. She just needed one more piece of information. The name of the ex. With the way the staff gossiped it shouldn't be too hard to get. If it came down to it she could get a copy of Cameron's birth certificate and get it from there. Working in the hospital meant she had access to all the paperwork needed for a file transfer.

"Here are your meds, Mr. Lovett." Leyla said holding up the cup. Since he was restrained she had to place the pill on his tongue.

"I was wondering if you could help me?" Ethan said giving her his most charming smile. He had to make the most of this opportunity.

"Did you need something?" Leyla hated ward work but she needed the hours to replace her car. The insurance company was saying her policy didn't cover theft so they weren't paying her a dime, and she needed to move.

"I need to make a phone call." Ethan needed to call Lucky. Like his father he knew how to contact his stepbrother. He was going to help Lucky get his son back. A boy needed his father. Hearing Cameron's name had Ethan figuring out why Elizabeth was so familiar. The eyes were wrong because he was picturing Sarah. The two sisters didn't share a strong resemblance but they had the same eyes.

"I don't think so." Leyla snorted he wasn't worth losing her job. She turned for the door.

"My brother had his son taken and I just learned he's here in Port Charles." Ethan would appeal to her decency. "He hasn't seen him in years."

"Your brother?" Leyla stopped and turned.

"Yes. His son Cameron is here. Will you help me?" Ethan hadn't ever believed that Lucky deliberately hurt his son. The little boy probably just slipped and broke his arm. Small kids make up stories all the time. With Elizabeth as his guardian the little guy had been fed all kinds of lies. She had helped Sarah try to steal Cameron from Lucky before the boy was even born. Even if what they were saying was true, Lucky deserved a chance to prove he could do better now.

"Cameron?" Leyla said walking back to the bed. The universe really was on her side. "You know where his father is?"

"I do." Ethan could see she wanted to help. "I need to call him and my hands aren't free at the moment."

"You have to be quick." Leyla said undoing the restraints. "Once the call is done I have to put you back how I found you." She put the phone on the tray table.

"That's fine." Ethan said just wanting to get to the phone. "Keep a look out." He told the nurse already dialing the number. "Lucky, I found Cameron."

* * *

Elizabeth turned down the offer of a ride. She wanted to be home when Emily returned. So instead the three adults sat in tense silence. When the young doctor walked through the door she gave them all a nod. "Leyla took the bait and so did Ethan. He's going to have to say something to her because he doesn't have any other shot at making a phone call."

"We will know shortly. Spinelli is monitoring the phone system at the hospital." Jason told both women.

"Okay that's scary." Elizabeth said knowing how much patient information was discussed over the phone.

"He's not listening to calls all the time. Just monitoring the board to see if a call comes from 415 and tapping into it." Jason explained. No sooner had he done so than his phone rang.

"Stone Cold, the Jackal has the call ready for play back." Spinelli reported.

Elizabeth just looked at Jason. "Stone Cold?"

The mob boss shrugged. His tech guy had nicknames for everyone. "Go ahead Spinelli." Jason's phone was on speaker.

"Play back commencing now." Spinelli said before Ethan's voice filled the silence in the room.

"_Lucky, I found Cameron." Ethan's voice came over the line._

"_What?" Lucky responded._

Elizabeth just hugged herself and Emily put her arm around her friend in support.

"_Cameron and Elizabeth are in the same town that I am." Ethan told his brother. "Listen carefully because I don't have a lot of time. I'm in Port Charles, New York as a guest of the city." He knew his brother would know that meant he was under arrest. "Elizabeth is a nurse at General Hospital."_

"_New York." Lucky said and they could hear he was smiling. "I'll be there tonight, tomorrow morning at the latest. I'm in Atlanta now. Have you told dad?"_

"_No. I won't have time. This is the only call I'm going to get." Ethan said to Lucky. _

"_I'll get you out." Lucky promised. Family stuck together._

"_Don't worry about it. I'm not looking at anything serious. Don't do anything to bring attention to yourself. Just come get your little boy." Ethan knew Lucky would need to move quickly once he had his son._

"_And the faithless bitch who took him. If she is doing what she did back home, he'll be in the hospital daycare." Lucky was already formulating a plan. "I'll need her to get him out. Thanks Ethan, this means a lot." _

"_Don't waste this opportunity." Ethan advised._

"_I won't." Lucky assured him before hanging up._

"That's everything." Spinelli came back on the line.

"Good work." Jason said before hanging up. Emily was already dialing the hospital.

"Did you report it?" Emily asked Nadine.

"I did, Epiphany is escorting Leyla to security as we speak. I could hear Piph yelling about hospital procedure from the hub." Nadine thought this should be enough to get Leyla suspended and then fired. "I gotta go, I'll give you a blow by blow of what I hear tomorrow."

"Thanks." Emily said hanging up.

"What was that?" Johnny asked his wife. She looked positively gleeful.

"That is a little something I like to call 'pay back for messing with my sister is a bitch'." The doctor crowed. "Nadine called Piph because Leyla went into room 415 and was in there for a long time. Seeing as the guard was in the bathroom and the patient was potentially dangerous she was worried for her colleague. Epiphany caught Leyla in the room with Ethan unrestrained and hanging up the phone."

"Piph will call your dad." Elizabeth couldn't believe what Emily had managed to pull off.

"I'm a Quartermaine, its what we do." Emily said grinning.

"He's coming for Cameron." Elizabeth couldn't stop the sliver of fear that caused her to tremble.

"The boys are staying home from daycare until Spencer is handled. We will be watching all the points into the city and we'll get him. Starting tomorrow Georgie will be here at the Towers babysitting. By this time next week the boys can go back to the hospital." Jason would make it known that he wanted Spencer, preferably alive but dead was fine too.

"I think I'd like to go for that ride now." Elizabeth needed something to calm her nerves. She trusted Jason, but she was terrified of Lucky. The man seemed to have the luck of the devil himself.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	47. Chapter 47

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not safe for work

* * *

Chapter 47

They drove out to the bridge, by way of the cliff roads. A nice long ride to give them both a chance to settle some. Elizabeth held onto Jason as she dismounted and when she was stable let him go. She pulled off her helmet and placed it on the seat next to his.

Taking her hand in his Jason led them to the bridge where they stood in silence for a moment simply listening to the sound of the water below. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around one of his and leaned her head on his bicep. "I think if more people owned bikes there would be less violence in the world." She said on a soft sigh. "There is simply no time to worry about anything while you are flying around curves."

"The bike is good for allowing you to escape for a bit." Jason totally agreed.

"The only problem is that when you get back to the real world the problems are waiting to pounce again." Elizabeth just wanted this over.

"Most of time the ride is just to give me time to calm down so that I can think clearly when I get back." Jason explained.

"You'll keep your promise, right?" She asked looking up at him.

"I'll take care of Spencer." Jason told her, shifting so that he could put his arm around her waist.

"I know that, I meant you'll take care of Cameron." Elizabeth clarified.

Jason looked at her and frowned. "Of course, we'll take care of him together. I'm not walking away."

"Actually." Elizabeth stepped out of Jason's embrace and wrapped her arms around her middle. "I meant you'll take care of Cameron if something happens to me."

Jason felt as if a bucket of ice water had been dropped on him. "Nothing is going to happen to you." He said quickly as he pulled her back into his arms. "I'll keep you both safe." He vowed.

"I know you'll do your best, I just have this feeling that something is going to go wrong. Lucky is slippery, and crazy. It's almost like he has a protective spell around him. He never pays for what he does. I know you won't let him get to Cameron, but he's coming for me first." Elizabeth just needed to get this out. It wasn't that she doubted Jason, it was more that after running from Lucky for so long he terrified her.

"He won't get near you Elizabeth." Jason said holding her as tight as he dared. In the back of his mind, however he knew that even the most air tight of plans didn't guarantee a good outcome. Sonny had the best of guards, but Scully still managed to take him out. What they did have in their favor was that Lucky couldn't get access to Cameron without Liz, so at some point he needed to attempt a snatch. That was when they would get him. "When we get home I can call Alan and arrange for emergency leave for you." Once his dad heard why he would grant the request.

"No, Lucky needs to see me, to think he has a chance of succeeding." Elizabeth knew she was the bait. She knew that she could force him out of hiding faster than Jason could flush him out. "I'm just nervous is all. He's already done so much damage. I'm pretty sure that my parents didn't just have a car accident, but I've not had a chance to look into the accident. I didn't even get a chance to go to the funeral." Elizabeth could feel the tears starting. "Lucky's taken so much from me, I don't want him to take anything else."

"He won't, baby. I promise you he won't." When they got home he was going to call an associate in Atlanta. If possible he wanted eyes on Spencer before the man left. "Hold onto me." Jason told her as he pulled out his phone. "Johnny, can Spinelli trace the call and find out where Spencer is?"

"Probably." Johnny guessed he knew where this call was going. "The kid can more than likely tell you who E.T. called."

"I want eyes on Spencer, now." Jason told his partner.

"You want them to handle it?" Johnny and Jason both were tight with the Riley family who controlled the area.

"Liz wants to talk with Lucky. If they can bag him they should go for it." Jason would still be the one to end his life.

"Let me make the calls." Johnny said before hanging up.

Elizabeth just listened and held onto her husband. He was going to do everything he could, but she still had this feeling it wasn't going to be enough. She would feel that way until Lucky took his last breath, hopefully while she watched. That sounded rather bloodthirsty but she needed to see for herself that Lucky was gone. "Can we go home?"

"Sure thing. You want to pick up Cameron?" He asked as they walked back to the Harley.

"No, but I'd like to go give him another kiss." Just seeing him would be enough. "Then I want to go home and make love with you." She needed him close.

"Let's go then." Jason said holding out her helmet.

* * *

The Riley family was not going to find any trace of Lucky, despite the fact that Spinelli was indeed able to trace the call. Spencer checked out of the rundown motel he was staying at right after talking with Ethan. Getting that call was the last thing Lucky expected. He'd had to lay low after that bitch stabbed him. When he was able to move around again, the trail had gone cold. Even his Uncle Sean hadn't been able to find Elizabeth and Cameron. That meant she had changed her information.

With no leads Lucky had drifted a bit until he ran out of money. He called his dad to replenish his funds. The account Luke gave him was in Atlanta. With nothing else to do he had decided to hang around and maybe see if he could pick up some work. Nothing appealed to him so he decided to run a few scams to pass the time. Bilking rich women out of their life's savings. Playing cop had been fun, he pretty much had a blank check to commit any crime he wanted, but his true love was the grift. He had a fat pigeon in sight and was due to meet her tomorrow night, but getting his boy took precedent. Getting his boy and slowly killing the bitch that stole him.

The Hardy girls were polar opposites. Sarah had been weak and easily controlled. Elizabeth was the strong one, which is why he went to such pains to keep them apart. One weekend out of town was all it took to ruin his work. He'd gone to Vegas with his dad and Sarah had found the courage to run. Once she was with her sister, Elizabeth had been fierce in her protection of Sarah and the baby.

Still Lucky had looked at her and seen a small woman. A mistake on his part. She had proven more than capable of keeping him from his son. She shouldn't have survived the attack he arranged, but she did. If Cameron hadn't broken his arm falling they never would have been found. Bad luck that lead to her getting his son back.

His son, his legacy. Lucky wasn't going to be remembered for having a weak son. Cameron was going to learn what it meant to be a Spencer male. Lucky had thrived under his father's tutelage after his mother died. Cameron would do the same. He bet his little boy missed him.

Lucky's flight was called. He was flying into Akron, Ohio, under a fake name, and then he was going to drive to Port Charles. He wasn't worried about anyone recognizing him, his disguise was good. One of the first things Luke taught him was how to change his appearance. When he landed he would ditch the disguise. He should get to the town sometime between midnight and one. He'd book a hotel room and grab some sleep before staking out the hospital. If they had a library with a decent computer he might be able to hack into the hospital main frame and get Elizabeth's schedule. Lucky had a feeling that his days of chasing the tiny brunette were almost over.

* * *

"Come on in." Johnny said grinning as he admitted the Morgans.

"Thanks, I just need to see Cameron, before we turn in." Elizabeth explained.

"Don't worry about it, I need to speak with Jason anyway. We'll be in the office. Knock when you are done." Johnny instructed.

"I'll just go next door and met up with Jason there." Elizabeth said before heading to the stairs.

"Em's already sleeping." Johnny said as they walked into his home office. "I'll keep this short." Elizabeth was more than likely scared about what was coming and Johnny knew that only having Jason and Cameron near would help with that. "Spinelli sent the information to the Rileys. They just called before you knocked. Spencer is already in the wind."

"We were right, he didn't waste any time." Jason responded.

"Spinelli is scanning the airport surveillance footage now." Johnny offered Jason a drink which the blonde declined. "Atlanta is a hub terminal so he's going to be a while."

"If Spencer flew out at all." Jason wouldn't count on their tech guy for this one. By the time Spinelli spotted Lucky in the crowd the man could already be in New York.

"He's scanning the bus and train terminals as well. I gave the order for Donnelly." Johnny told his partner. "He's going to have a heart attack while out fishing tomorrow. He likes to take his rowboat out alone so it will be nightfall before anyone goes looking. I reached out to Duke, he's going to send someone to take care of Luke. Duke is owed a favor and his guy is better than mine. We are good there." From what they knew the older man would look for his son if too much time passed. So they may as well take care of that right now. "How do you want to handle Lovett?"

"I know the judge he will be going before once his surgery is done. Ethan is going to have the book thrown at him. Ten years. Parole after five, and six months from now he's going to be shanked in the shower." Jason would set that all in motion tomorrow. He even knew the guy who was going to do the stabbing. He had a daughter going to college and didn't want her stuck with student loans. "Any other family members we need to worry about?"

"Nope. Unless Luke's got more kids we don't know about. Lovett didn't pop up until he was an adult. We'll keep our eyes and ears open just in case." Johnny assured Jason. No one messed with their family. "You sure you don't want to take Cameron home?"

"No, this is an important step for him. Sleeping away from home. We'll have Ben over before we go away." Jason smiled thinking about it. "Thanks Johnny."

"Protecting our ladies and children is the most important thing we do. If the situation was reversed you would have my back." Johnny knew that for certain. "Go be with your wife."

"Night." Jason said heading next door.

* * *

Jason found Liz upstairs under the blankets waiting for him. He took a quick shower to wash off the road grime and joined her. Words weren't needed in this moment. They would talk again, she would need to but right this very minute it was about the joy their bodies could bring to one another.

His mouth found hers and he kissed her gently. Taking the time to slowly arouse her. Letting all his care, and yes love, for her pour from him into her. Love at first sight was not something he ever believed in, but from the moment he saw Elizabeth standing at the hub at the hospital he knew she belonged with him. Up until this moment he hadn't bothered to label that emotion. "I love you Elizabeth." He said as his eyes looked into hers. "I should have told you before now." He admitted.

"Now, is when it counts." Elizabeth said holding his face. "I love you too Jason." It had happened so fast. She hadn't come here looking for this. She just wanted somewhere that she and Cameron would be safe. From the moment she had looked up from the hub and seen his incredible blue eyes looking at her she had felt the pull. She hadn't fully tumbled until their conversation at Kelly's. She didn't really trust it until he kissed her at their wedding. This incredible man, who had accepted both her and Cameron, was hers and she didn't ever plan on letting him go.

Kissing her again Jason took her down to the pillows and let the words she had just given him sink in. She loved him. She knew the darkest parts of his soul, he had bared them to her in his grandmother's garden, yet she loved him anyway. It was one of the most precious gifts he'd ever been given. The other was the love of their son. "Mine." He growled against her neck, feeling possessive.

"Yes." She told him returning his passion. "Please." Was all she could say as her body strained against his. She needed him in a way she hadn't ever needed another human being. Elizabeth wouldn't feel complete until his body was joined with hers.

"Let me love you." Jason requested on a husky whisper as he took a hardened nipple deep into his mouth. Her fingers tightened in his hair and the small sting made him moan. Dropping kisses along the way he moved to the very center of her being and loved her until she screamed his name in completion. Coming over her again he kissed her deeply before lining them up.

Elizabeth wrapped her legs around his waist and tilted her hips silently pleading for him to take her. The very tip of him was resting at the opening to her body and she needed more. Might very well loose her mind if she didn't get more.

"Open your eyes for me baby. Let me see what my claiming you does." Jason demanded.

Unable to deny him anything she opened her eyes and let him see all the way to her soul.

Slowly he pushed inside and watched her eyes darken in passion. She wasn't holding anything back and neither was he. He laid himself bare before her as their two bodies moved as one. When the passion became too much to contain he pushed them both over into bliss. "I love you." He whispered holding her to his heart as their bodies cooled.

"As long as I'm alive, my heart is yours." Elizabeth responded softly. No matter what happened no one could ever take this moment from her. She was his, which really is all she wanted to be.

* * *

Jesse was tired. He could have waited until tomorrow to fly out of Colorado, but he wanted to come home. With this final job for his uncle complete he could concentrate on his new job. The one working for Jason. Jesse knew his uncle wasn't happy, but this change needed to happen. Nothing else was working. Jesse had tried everything he could think of to get Georgie's attention. Her sister was dating one of Morgan's guys so he was guessing that Georgie would too.

He knew he was starting at the bottom. Not in the warehouse though, because both Jason and Johnny already knew him and knew what his skills were Jesse was going to be a Jr. level guard. Lots of door duty and driving people places. He wasn't going to complain. Georgie babysat for the O'Briens and if luck was on his side he would be on the door one of those nights.

Now all he wanted to do was get some sleep. It was past midnight and he could hear his pillow calling him. He walked to the luggage carousel with the other redeye passengers, grabbed his bag and headed out. He needed to make one stop before going home. There wasn't any food in his house and tomorrow he wasn't going to feel like going out, so he'd hit the all night market on his way home.

He was grabbing some milk when he saw a familiar face reflected in the glass door. Talk about dumb luck. Taking out his phone and making it look like he was responding to a text he snapped a picture and sent it to Marco's phone. Not even ten seconds later he got a text asking him where he was. Jesse responded and continued to shop until one of Morgan's guys showed up.

Knowing that things were going to be handled he paid for his items and headed home.

* * *

Marco waited until he heard back from Paulie, before sending a message to both his bosses. It was Jason, not surprisingly, who called back first. "You have him?" The blonde mob boss asked stunned.

"We do." Marco reported. "Jesse caught the red eye home and stopped off to grab some milk. Spencer was also getting some groceries. I almost fell out of my chair when I got that text." The LT. admitted. They were all on alert, but sometimes all it took was luck. "We took him to warehouse ten for holding. We are about to transport him out to the safe house." The one where they dealt with problems. "Should I tell Paulie to expect you?"

"Yeah." Jason grinned hanging up. "Baby?"

"Hmm." Elizabeth hadn't been asleep long. "Hi." She said with a sleepy smile.

God she was so beautiful. Jason almost wanted to let Lucky wait, but having him gone would relax his lovely wife. "My guys got Lucky."

Elizabeth went from sleepy to alert in one blink. "Already?" She hadn't expected it to happen so soon.

"I'm heading over to deal with this. Would you like to come?" He would give her this.

"I would." Elizabeth said getting out of bed. "I'll get dressed quickly." Hopefully by the time the sun came up this nightmare would be over.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	48. Chapter 48

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note at the bottom

* * *

Chapter 48

When the Morgans stepped out of their penthouse Johnny was already in the hall waiting. "I'll drive." He said as they stepped onto the elevator. "We can have one of the guys bring you home after you speak with Lucky." He said to Liz.

"I'm staying until it's finished." She told both men.

Johnny just looked at Jason.

"You can't stay." Jason said to his wife. "You can talk with Spencer and then you have to come home." He figured she was going to end up taking a sick day. There was no way she would be up to working later, although she was strong enough to do so if she had to.

"No. I'm staying. The only way I can be sure this is over is to see his dead body. I need to be there." Elizabeth was not going to back down. "Don't even think of leaving me here. I'll just wander around the docks until I figure out where you are." She didn't know for sure, but she was guessing this would all take place at one of the warehouses.

"We aren't going to the docks." Johnny said trying to keep from smiling. Liz was just as stubborn as Emily. It was nice to know he wasn't the only mob boss with a wife who couldn't be ordered around.

"Fine, but I can find out where you are." Elizabeth said arching an eyebrow. "I have access to all kinds of drugs."

Jason just looked at her. "Fine." He wasn't going to win and he didn't want to think about what she would do to his guys. He totally believed her threat. "But when I tell you to do so you need to step out." He didn't want her anywhere near the area when Spencer died, but respected her right to stay.

"I can do that." Elizabeth reached out and took Jason's hand as the elevator doors opened. "Johnny will you give us a minute, please?" She asked her brother in-law.

"Sure thing." He said heading over to his truck.

"This won't change anything." Elizabeth looked up into his eyes. She wanted him to see the truth of her statement. "This will not change how I look at you." When Jason looked away briefly she knew she was right to speak up.

"I know you have no illusions about who I am and what I do. It's the reason we got married in the first place. I just don't want you to see that side of me." Jason admitted. He was not image conscious by nature. If he was he'd have less blue jeans in his wardrobe. But he wanted to look good in his wife's eyes.

"You don't want me to see you protecting me and our son? You don't want me to know you are doing what is necessary to make sure we stay safe?" Elizabeth cupped his check and let her thumb run over his morning stubble. "Because that's all that is happening today. You aren't some street thug Jason. You don't just go out and kill random people for the heck of it. Lucky is a threat and you are doing what is necessary to eliminate that."

"Thank you." He said softly leaning over to kiss her. She really was one amazing woman.

"When we get home will you show Cameron how to shave?" Elizabeth asked smiling. "He asked again."

"I can do that." Jason said smiling back at her. "Let's go." He wanted to be back before the sun rose.

* * *

Since it was dark out Elizabeth didn't even bother to look out the window. She sat in the back of the silent car and mentally prepared herself to talk to Lucky. The upcoming conversation wasn't going to be pleasant, and she was guessing that he was going to make it as painful as possible. What was getting her through was the knowledge that this would be the last encounter they would ever have.

When they pulled up to the destination she was a bit surprised. They were in the middle of nowhere at a cabin. Having seen more than her fair share of horror movies growing up Elizabeth couldn't help but look around for a guy in a hockey mask.

"Ready?" Jason asked shattering her thoughts.

"Not really." Elizabeth answered honestly.

"There's no rush." Johnny assured her.

"Yeah, there is." Elizabeth said straightening her spine. "Let's go."

Jason nodded taking her hand in his. The fact that it was cold had him a bit worried. He gave her a gentle squeeze and she returned the gesture letting him know she was okay. That she would get through this.

"Paulie, this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth, Paulie." Jason made the introductions.

"Mrs. Morgan." Paulie said shaking the small woman's hand. Johnny had sent him a text so that everyone knew she was coming. He wanted the entire crew on their best behavior. Meaning no swearing.

"It's nice to meet you." Elizabeth responded.

"He's in the back bedroom." Paulie told his bosses as they entered the structure.

She looked around. Inside it looked just like any other house. Sofas, televisions, a microwave in the kitchen. It would be perfect for a weekend getaway although Elizabeth hoped to never see this place again. "Do I go back alone?"

"Absolutely not." Jason said shaking his head. That wasn't going to happen. "Johnny and I will go with you. Everyone else will wait in the living room."

"Okay." She took a deep breath, and then another as she tried to get her legs to move. Finally she told herself that Jason would be with her the entire time. That was enough to bolster her strength.

In the back she expected a bedroom, but was wrong. The room was large and empty. Well not totally empty. Lucky sat tied to a chair in the middle of the room. Under their feet was a plastic tarp, she knew it was to catch blood and other bodily fluids making clean up easier. These mob guys had this down to a science.

Johnny walked to the door. "Can you bring Mrs. Morgan a chair?" Not even a minute later another straight backed chair was placed in front of the bound prisoner.

Lucky hadn't said a word, despite the fact that he wasn't gagged. His eyes however spoke volumes. They were filled with hate-for her. It made Elizabeth shiver, because the night he came to her house and attacked her his eyes were the same. If he could get free he would hurt her badly. Walking over on shaky legs she told herself he couldn't get free. Jason and Johnny stood behind her but didn't say a word.

"Where is my son?" Lucky finally sneered.

"You don't have a son." Elizabeth said in a voice that was rock solid steady.

"YOU BITCH!" Lucky screamed spitting on her in the process. "WHERE IS HE?"

Looking at him sitting there struggling against his bonds Elizabeth was hit with a case of the giggles. He cut a pretty ridiculous figure with his eyes bulging out and his skin turning red. She laughed hard before managing to get herself together. "My son is at a sleepover with his cousin."

"He doesn't have any cousins." Lucky told her.

"He does. This." Elizabeth pointed over her right shoulder. "Is my husband Jason, and this." She pointed over her left shoulder. "Is my brother in-law Johnny. Cameron is sleeping over with Johnny's son."

"You won't win." Lucky was still full of arrogance. "Even if they kill me, my father will come for Cameron. He'll get my son from you, we Spencers don't abandon our own."

"Cameron was never a Spencer. He'll be a better man for that. He was a Hardy, and now he's a Morgan." Elizabeth corrected. "You weren't anything but a sperm donor. In time he won't even remember you." Elizabeth prayed that was true.

"He remembers me." Lucky countered.

"As a monster and a bully. As the person who broke his arm and stole him from his mother." Elizabeth was shaking with anger. "But he won't ever have to worry about seeing you again. His father is going to make sure of that."

Lucky just glared at her.

"Did you kill my sister?" This was what she wanted to know. She wanted to hear him admit it.

"She stole my son from me." Lucky spat out. "I wasn't going to allow her to keep him from me. Same with your parents. They needed to be gone before I killed you. No one was going to keep me from getting back my boy."

Elizabeth stood up and the chair overturned. Grief sharp and rich rolled through her. Yes the members of her family had been dead for some time now, but the pain was fresh. She knew. Inside her she knew but to hear him say it like it was nothing hurt. "I need to leave." There were other things she wanted to say, but she simply couldn't stay here anymore. She turned shattered eyes to Jason. "I'll sit on the porch."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Jason asked. Johnny could handle this. Nothing came before her, not even vengeance.

"I need you to do this. For me and Cameron." Elizabeth told her husband as she blinked back tears. She was not going to cry in front of Lucky.

"I'll go." Johnny volunteered. "Paulie can step in." Even though Lucky was tied up they never left one man alone with the enemy.

"i'll be waiting." Elizabeth said letting Jason embrace her. When this was done she wanted to go home and cuddle up. Georgie was still coming. So that meant that Liz could have some quiet time with Jason.

When Paulie stepped into the room and closed the door behind him Jason started. He moved the chair that Elizabeth had been sitting in so that he would have room to work. First however he had some things that he wanted to say to Lucky Spencer. "Your father and godfather are both going to die today. Your brother is going to die too, but not for a few more months. Once he gets word about Luke and Sean, because we know they helped you, Ethan will guess that his time is coming. I like the thought of him wondering and worrying. He sold out my wife and my son like it was nothing." Jason said giving the tied up man a cold smile.

Lucky didn't say a word.

"Paulie, do you know why Lucky is our guest today?" Jason asked the senior guard.

"No clue." Paulie answered his boss.

"Lucky likes to terrorize women and small children. It makes him feel like a man." Jason said staring Spencer down. When the dark haired man looked away Jason smirked.

"Sounds like maybe he needs to learn what that feels like." Paulie narrowed his eyes in disgust. "I think you should just beat the shit out of him while he's tied down. Let him know what it feels like to be helpless and unable to fight back." The guard had no tolerance for bullies. His older sister used to come home from school in tears because kids picked on her. When Paulie got big enough that shit stopped.

"I like that second option the best." Jason said with a feral grin. "I like that one a lot."

* * *

Elizabeth sat on the porch glider and Johnny leaned against the railing. They'd been outside for a while now. He had offered her coffee, water, and because they had some a beer. It was early but well this wasn't exactly your typical family outing. Worrying that she was going to get cold he had one of the guys bring out a blanket because she didn't want to sit in the car. "I've never had a little sister before."

"Only child?" Elizabeth asked pulling herself away from troubling thoughts.

"Street rat." Johnny told her. "I was in what they call out of home care. Same as foster care here. I ran away when I was ten, and managed to avoid being found."

"That sounds awful." Elizabeth said quietly.

"It was." Johnny admitted. "I left Ireland at eighteen, got a job working for Sonny, and didn't return until after I married Em. She told me she was pregnant and I knew it was time to put all my demons to rest."

"So you went back to revisit your old haunts?" Elizabeth knew he was telling her this to get her mind off of Lucky.

"Something like that. I took Jason, because some of those haunts I remember as being in not so great neighborhoods." Johnny said giving her a quick grin. "They were nicely spruced up when we got there. I'm looking forward to taking Ben someday."

"I bet he'd like that." Elizabeth said softly. "Did anything interesting happen while you were there?"

"We drank, a lot." Johnny laughed remembering it. Then he sobered. "We had to come back early because Sonny got blown up."

"I hear that wasn't much of a loss." Emily wasn't the only person who wasn't fond of Sonny.

"Not really." Johnny agreed. "So my lovely wife tells me you promised to get Jason to take a vacation. Where are you going?" He wanted to see what she would plan.

"We're going to Canada for Cameron's birthday." Elizabeth told him.

"I know, but that doesn't count. Birthdays, anniversaries, honeymoons which you didn't get but need to take, and holidays don't count as vacation. You have to go somewhere to relax." Johnny told her the rules. "We go away for a month every summer. Usually in August. You should take July."

"There's a holiday in July." Elizabeth said smiling.

"If you leave on the first, you will be gone during the holiday. Which is different than taking off for the holiday." Johnny grinned again. "I've given this a lot of thought."

"I see." Elizabeth wrapped the blanket tighter around her. "Thank you, for telling Jason to fight for us."

"He was pretty pitiful." Johnny said shaking his head and letting his accent get thicker. "The poor boy was done in."

Elizabeth had to laugh. "He wasn't the only one."

"Is that right?" Johnny asked the petite brunette.

"It is." Elizabeth said smiling wide. "Both Cameron and I were feeling it too."

"It's nice to find the place where you belong." Johnny conceded. Looking at the woman rocking on the glider he just knew that she and Jason were going to be together for the long haul. "If you are getting tired there is another bedroom. It's sound proof."

"I don't want to go back in there until it's done. Can you check for me? Is that allowed?" Elizabeth didn't know if Jason would be upset with an interruption.

"It's allowed, but not necessary." Johnny could see into the house from where he was standing. He looked at his watch, almost four hours had passed. He and Liz had spent most of that time just sitting silently.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked confused before he could answer the front door opened and Jason stepped onto the porch.

"It's done." The blonde mob boss told his wife. He wanted it to take longer. Wanted to torture Lucky for days, but Jason knew Elizabeth wouldn't start to truly heal until that piece of shit was dead. So things had to end today. "Do you need to see him?"

"I do." Elizabeth said nodding her head. "It's not you-." She started.

"I know." Jason told her. "Come on."

Elizabeth followed her husband back and stopped in the doorway. Lucky's pale lifeless body was still tied to the chair. There wasn't a mark on him, but she knew immediately how he died. "Exsanguination."

"Yeah." Jason said from behind her. He wanted to beat the fucker to a bloody pulp but with Elizabeth returning to the room Jason was worried she wouldn't ever get the image out of her mind. This wasn't a work situation. This was intensely personal, intimate even. So he came up with a compromise. Under Lucky's clothes where Liz couldn't see Jason had broken as many bones as he could, because he needed to beat on the asshole. It took a few hours. Listening to the abusive prick cry and beg for mercy was quite satisfying. Jason's cold laughter let Lucky know that mercy wouldn't be happening. When Jason felt his point had been made he stabbed Lucky and watched him bleed to death. After the area was cleaned up Jason brought Liz back.

She didn't even need to cross the room to know that Lucky was dead. Turning to Jason she looked up at him. "Thank you."

"Let me take you home." Jason requested. He wanted to spend the time they had until Cameron came home taking care of her.

"Yes." Without a backward glance Elizabeth walked out of the room and then out of the cabin. Lucky Spencer was a problem no more.

* * *

A/N: I know Lucky was dealt with quickly, but he isn't focal point of the story. His actions toward Elizabeth and Cameron are. So in order for them to really be able to heal the monster who stalked them needed to go. I also know some of you are going to say it wasn't bloody enough. There is nothing I could do that would equal what Lucky did to Cameron. To try, and I actually did when I was writing this out, disrupted the flow of the story and ticked off my muse. I try never to tick off my muse. When I do she goes away and there are no more stories. So I realized early on this was going to be chapter that many of you wouldn't like, but it is also how it had to be. I'm not apologizing for it, just stating the simple truth.

If it makes you feel better I am writing a story now where Jason beats the crap out of Lucky.

Thanks for the reviews!


	49. Chapter 49

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 49

Walking into the penthouse Elizabeth felt like the weight of the world had been lifted from her shoulders. It would take a bit for this new reality to sink in. For it to really register that Lucky was gone. Jason hung up both their jackets. "I'm going to go take a shower." He hadn't cleaned up much before leaving the safe house, just changed his clothes and wiped himself down.

"Okay." Elizabeth said looking around. She knew it was a trick of her mind but the colors seemed brighter somehow. Like the cloud that had been hanging over her life was gone. Taking a deep breath she realized that she was tired. They hadn't been sleeping for long when the phone rang. Looking at the clock she was surprised to see it wasn't even six in the morning yet. Since it was still dark out that should have been a clue.

Upstairs in the master bedroom, she took off her shoes, and clothes before donning sleepwear. Under the covers she stretched out and waited for Jason to be done in the bathroom. When he came out she gave him a soft smile. "Come to bed, I want your arms around me."

"Okay." Jason crawled under the blankets and wrapped his whole self around his wife. "What do you want to do when you wake up?"

"No clue." She said closing her eyes. "I need to call Epiphany around seven to let her know I won't be in."

Jason just rubbed her back and listened as her breathing evened out. On some level Elizabeth was always tired. While she slept curled up against him every night now he knew that she hadn't really allowed herself to truly rest. As long as Spencer was breathing she couldn't completely relax. Now she could.

Reaching behind him Jason snagged his phone and sent a text to his father letting him know Elizabeth wouldn't be in. He went with the old standard family emergency. His dad wouldn't ask any questions. Johnny wouldn't expect him at work and Marco knew not to call unless Johnny got killed. Feeling the softness of his wife pressed against the length of him Jason let his body relax into sleep.

* * *

Jason's phone did ring, around eight. Sliding from bed he stepped into the hall to answer. "Morgan."

"Sorry to wake you." Johnny told his friend. He figured Jason and Liz were going back to bed. "Cameron needs to see his mother."

"I'll be right down." Jason ran into the bathroom to run some water over his face and brush his teeth. Downstairs when he opened the door Johnny and Cameron were waiting. "Hey buddy."

Cameron came in and hugged his dad. "I was missing mommy." He said softy.

Jason picked the little guy up. "I bet you were, we both were missing you too. Mommy is still asleep but we can go upstairs and peek in on her. Okay?" Jason asked his son. He should have foreseen this cropping up.

"Can I go back and play with Ben after? Georgie is coming over." Cameron was hoping to color some more.

"You sure can." Jason told him.

"I'll wait here." Johnny told them.

Jason nodded and gave Cameron a piggy back ride to the master suite. "Look." Jason whispered.

Cameron didn't say anything, just leaned into his dad and looked at his mom sleeping. The scary was building up inside him today. It was weird to wake up with her not close by. He really liked Aunt Em and Uncle Johnny, but he just needed to see him mom and dad too. Last night Ben said that sometimes he sleeps over the mansion and Cameron was hoping he might get a chance to as well. Maybe when he felt better about being away from mommy and daddy longer. "Okay." He said softly.

"Okay." Jason closed the door and took his son back downstairs. He opened the door and watched as Cameron ran across the hall to Emily who was waiting in the doorway. His sister waved before closing the door again. "Tell Georgie we are home, if this happens again."

"How is Liz?" Johnny wanted to know, both he and Emily were worried.

"I expect this morning to be rough, but she is incredibly resilient. Her and Cameron both." Jason was amazed by them. "We'll play it by ear. Maybe Ben can sleep over here tonight." If nothing else his nephew could keep Cameron occupied.

"I see a summer of kid swapping." Johnny grinned.

"Yup. Should be fun. If Georgie wants to go to the science museum we have a membership." Jason told his brother in-law.

"I'll let her know, I think there is a trip to the park planned. Jesse is on my door today for training. Joe is on yours and Hank is watching." Normally they only had two guards on the doors when the territory was quiet. Hank, a senior guard, was here to train Jesse. "I'm leaving now. Call if you need anything."

"Thanks Johnny." Jason said before locking the door and heading upstairs.

* * *

Georgie stepped off the elevator on the penthouse level of the Towers at eight-twenty, ten minutes before she was expected. If Johnny had any last minute instructions for her she wanted him to be able to give them to her, but still leave at his normal time.

Seeing Jesse Beaudry standing on the door was a shock. She knew, and really liked Jesse. His Uncle Mac and her Uncle Francis were very good friends. Jesse was three years older than her but he never treated her as a pest when they were growing up. She'd nursed a crush on him for years and was hoping that now that she was older he might actually take an interest in her.

She liked that he didn't work for Jason or Johnny. That he had a nice legal job at the PI firm. Georgie didn't judge the men of the Morgan O'Brien organization for what they did, but she didn't date them. Dating, and possibly falling in love with, a guy whose job increased the odds of him not making it to thirty wasn't something she was interested in. Maxie had ended up in the hospital last year after Milo got shot while working. The stress had put a strain on her heart.

So it looked like dating Jesse wasn't going to happen. "Hi." Georgie said smiling.

"Hey." Jesse responded having a good long look before knocking on the door. "Ms. Corelli is here."

"Show her in." Johnny told the new guard.

"Yes sir." Jesse stepped back out. "You can go in."

"Thanks." Georgie walked in and smiled at Johnny. "So Jesse is working for you now?"

"Started this morning." Johnny told the younger brunette.

"That's surprising. I wonder how Mac is taking it." Georgie knew Mac thought Jesse would take over the PI business.

"Mac talked to Jason." Johnny told her. Something in Georgie's voice was off. If he was right she didn't like Jesse working for them. Interesting. "The two monsters are upstairs. You know the drill."

"I do." Georgie confirmed. Johnny meant about guards when they went out.

"Jason and Liz are next door if Cameron needs to see them." Johnny passed along, he also told her about the science museum. She already knew where to find the cards for the zoo and aquarium if the boys wanted to go there. "Call if you need me."

"Will do." Georgie said watching as he walked out the door. "Ben, Cameron!" She called upstairs wanting to let the boys know she had arrived.

* * *

Elizabeth was spooned up with Jason when she opened her eyes. Blinking a few times she brought the clock into focus and was surprised at what she was seeing. That couldn't possibly be correct.

"Good morning." Jason said from behind her.

"I think you mean good afternoon. It's two-fifteen. Unless I slept through the entire day." Looking over her shoulder she saw her husband's amused blue eyes looking back at her. "I didn't did I?"

"No." Jason grinned at her. "It's past noon."

"Oh okay. I guess I was tired." Elizabeth said sitting up. She had to go to the bathroom. "Be right back, don't move."

"Okay." Jason said watching her walk away. She wasn't gone long and cuddled up to him when she came back. "You hungry?"

"A little." Elizabeth said in no rush to move. "This is nice though."

"It is." Jason said pulling her closer. "Cameron was over earlier. He needed to see you."

"You should have woken me." She would have loved to see him. Elizabeth was missing Cameron. They hadn't been apart for this amount of time in a while.

"You needed the rest." Jason told her letting his fingers run through her hair.

"I did." She said sighing softly when he started a gentle massage. "It's important that Cameron and I get used to being apart outside of daycare. I don't want us to develop attachment issues."

"There's no rush. Sleepovers next door are a great way to start. Next month we can try a night at the mansion." Jason suggested.

"How much stuff can your father buy if he has the boys for a night?" Elizabeth asked chuckling.

"Don't even think about that. Ben stayed with my parents for a week while Johnny and Emily went on vacation, he came with more stuff than he left with. It was insane." Jason told her.

"I guess it won't do any good to tell him to exercise some restraint?" She guessed.

"Nope." Jason confirmed. She was starting to tremble slightly so he tightened his arms.

"Did you call the hospital?" She figured he would have.

"I did." He confirmed. She was trembling harder.

"Sorry." Elizabeth whispered just before the tears came.

"Don't be sorry, baby. You never have to apologize for what you feel." He said rocking her slightly.

"They've been gone for a while now, and I should be past this. I just didn't expect it to hurt so much." She was trying to explain. "He sat there and told me he killed them like was nothing."

"I know." Jason murmured. He suspected that Lucky was more than a little sociopathic as well as egomaniacal. It left him feeling cold that the dark haired man had been allowed unsupervised visits with Cameron. "Would you like to have your parents and sisters remains brought here to Port Charles?"

"What?" Elizabeth asked looking up.

"We can bring your family here, if you like, so you can visit." Jason told her. He knew it was possible, Francis would have to look up the laws in all the states involved, but cost wasn't an issue.

"Thank you." Elizabeth told him as the tears continued to fall. "I wouldn't feel comfortable doing that. My parents and Sarah all loved Colorado. They would want to stay there."

"Okay." Jason just wanted her to know it was an option. "How about we plant some trees in their memories. That way you can have a place to go when you need to feel close to them."

"I'd like that." She said giving him a sad smile. "I don't have any of their things. I know it's the last thing I should care about, but I do. I wish I had something of Sarah's to give to Cameron. I have just one picture of her and one of my parents because we couldn't take too much with us." She put her face to his shoulder and cried harder.

"You've given Cameron something. You tell him about Sarah, and his grandparents. You share your memories and through them he knows his family. I know you've told Cameron how much your sister loved him." He'd never heard her say the words, but he knew his girl. Knew her heart.

"I do." She said quietly. "I told him Sarah grew him in her stomach, but had an accident when he was little. I said I'm his now mommy, but that he had another mommy who loved him with all her heart."

"That's beautiful. He's a lucky boy." Jason could feel his own eyes burning. She needed this. Needed to grieve for what she lost. It wouldn't be just today. It would be a process. In the end it would heal something inside her that was broken. "If you ever want to go to Colorado to visit the graves say so. We can't go just yet, but this time next year should be fine."

"I don't think it will be safe even then." Elizabeth told him. "I broke the law when I took Cameron and the police Chief would love to arrest me."

"No you didn't." Jason hadn't realized that she was worried about this.

"I kidnapped him. We hadn't gone to court yet and I was supposed to testify." Elizabeth explained.

"Lucky's parental rights were already terminated by that point, so that isn't an issue. With you being Cameron's only parent you can't kidnap him. As for the court case, it couldn't proceed because Lucky wasn't in custody. Francis is very good at his job, he already checked. The state has you and Cameron listed as missing persons. From the information Spinelli was able to get the FBI office in Boulder thinks the two of you are dead." Given Lucky's previous behavior and the condition the apartment was in when Elizabeth fled it wasn't a hard conclusion to reach.

"Should we tell them that we are okay?" Elizabeth worried her lower lip.

"No. Elizabeth and Cameron Hardy don't exist anymore so technically they are right." Jason told her. Also he didn't want to bring unwanted attention to her and Cam until they were sure no one else from the Spencer contingent was going to be an issue. "Chief Donnelly is not something you need to worry about. He won't arrest you when we go." She didn't need to know that today was going to be the last day Donnelly drew breath.

"I'm tired, which shouldn't be possible considering how long I slept." Elizabeth just leaned into Jason.

"Sleepy and tired are two different things. Let's go downstairs and I'll make us lunch. Then we'll cuddle on the couch and watch some television. Cameron will be home later, probably with Ben in tow, so enjoy the quiet."

"That sounds great. Let me get dressed." Elizabeth said willing herself to get up.

"Why?" She was in full pajamas. "You are covered. The boys won't see anything they shouldn't." Jason wanted her relaxed. "Let me get you some thick socks for your feet and we'll head downstairs."

* * *

Elizabeth had switched to sweats when she opened the door at four p.m. "Hi guys."

"Hi mom." Cameron said hugging her legs.

"Hi Aunt Liz." Ben bounded in with his overnight bag. Having a cousin was the best, he loved sleepovers.

"Thanks Georgie." Liz said herding the boys into the den.

"You're welcome. Same time tomorrow?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah, we appreciate this." Jason said handing over an envelope with Georgie's payment. "That's for the week."

"Okay." Georgie had stood her ground about payment when this was arranged. Johnny and Jason each wanted to give her one hundred dollars a day. She wasn't taking eight hundred dollars from them. Instead they settled on four, which covered the weekend if they needed that as well. "I'll come here tomorrow."

Jason just nodded. He walked her to the door. "Jesse can you please make sure Georgie gets home safely?"

"Sure thing." The newest guard said smiling. His shift was technically over, but he wasn't going to complain.

"Night Georgie." Jason said going back into the penthouse.

"Night Jason." Georgie said walking over to Jesse. She waited until they were in the elevator before speaking. "So you are working for Jason and Johnny now?"

"Just started today." He told her. "I'm off Thursday night, would you maybe like to go see a movie?"

'Of course.' Georgie thought to herself. 'Now he asks me out.' "Sorry, I don't date guys who work for Jason and Johnny."

"I thought you were dating that computer guy." He knew she was currently single.

Georgie rolled her eyes, she really was going to strangle her uncle. "We are just good friends. I'm not actually seeing anyone."

"So if I wasn't working where I am you would go out with me?" Jesse asked her. "Where is your car?"

"Getting inspected." Georgie told him. "I caught a taxi." They were silent as they got in his car. "I'm not judging you Jesse." She didn't want him to think that. "I just see how Maxie worries, and I don't want that." She shrugged. "Sorry." She repeated.

"It's okay." Jesse said starting the car. The rest of the ride was in silence. He walked her to her door at the house and headed to the warehouse to check with Marco.

"How was your first day?" Marco asked his newest employee.

"Good. Hank taught me a lot." Jesse had paid close attention.

"Think you want to continue?" Marco asked the younger man. He knew Jesse well, and knew that he would make an outstanding guard. Hell he had enforcer potential, if he stayed. Which honestly no one wanted. They had all watched him grow up and knew he had a good thing in the PI firm.

"I made a commitment." Jesse answered. He had taken the job in good faith.

"Why did you want this job anyway?" Marco wanted to know.

Jesse wasn't sure he wanted to admit that he did it to impress a girl. That sounded like a boneheaded excuse, which honestly it was. It was also the truth. "A girl." He said grinning ruefully. "Who it turns out doesn't date mob guys."

Marco laughed. "Why don't you go home and I'll tell the bosses that you had a change of heart. No harm no foul." The LT told him.

"I think I'd like that." Jesse said shaking Marco's hand. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Marco said sitting behind his desk again.

Jesse drove right to the Corelli house and rang the doorbell. "Hi Jesse." Georgie was surprised to see him back.

"I quit." He told her.

"Okay." Georgie said even more surprised. "I didn't expect you to do that." But she couldn't help but be flattered. He must really want that date.

"It's a really funny story." Jesse said grinning. "I'll tell you over pizza on Thursday night?" He asked hopeful.

"Pick me up at six." Georgie told him.

"I'll be here." Jesse said whistling as he headed back to his car. Now he needed to go see his uncle and get his job back.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	50. Chapter 50

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 50

They had a fun night with the boys. Cameron and Ben ran around and Charlie chased after them. Elizabeth made chicken tenders from scratch for dinner while Jason made sweet potato fries to go with them. By eight both boys were bathed and asleep in Cameron's room.

"They have a lot of energy." Jason said laughing as he sat at the table close to Elizabeth. He sipped his hot chocolate and just watched her.

"I was the same way when I was Cameron's age. My mom used to tell stories of how she would find me asleep in different parts of the house, because I would go until I just dropped." Elizabeth's voice only shook a little recounting the story.

Jason urged her close enough that she could put her head on his shoulder. "I don't remember anything before the coma. After I first woke up I didn't want to hear anything about Jason Quartermaine. After Ben was born I got curious and asked Lila what I was like as a child." He looked down briefly then up again at his wife.

"What did grandmother say?" Elizabeth asked covering his hand with hers.

"That I was a lot like Ben. Happy, chatty, extremely curious, and that I smiled a lot. She said that I liked to laugh." Jason shared. "I haven't really talked to my mom or dad about when I was younger. I think it would hurt them to have to remember what they lost." He said shrugging.

"I think it will hurt some. But I'm guessing that it will feel good too. They accept you as you are now, but that doesn't mean that can't still love the you that they lost." Elizabeth tried to explain. "Talking to Cameron about Sarah is painful, but it feels good to share her. Same with my parents. If you are curious you should talk with them. It will probably be very good for all of you." Elizabeth was silent for a minute. "When you told me your birthday was in September, did you mean that was the day you were born or the day you woke up from the coma?"

Jason smiled over at her. It was good question. "That's the day I was born. After I reconciled with my parents was the first time in years I celebrated. I let them take me to dinner at the Grille, it seemed to make them happy." He had prepared for things to be tense, but it had been a great night.

"You're going to be a pain to buy a gift for." Elizabeth said laughing. "You have pretty much everything you want."

"I'd be lying if I said that you were the first person to say that." He grinned. "I usually tell everyone not buy anything. My parents like for me to come to the house for dinner, but that's about the extent of the celebration."

"That won't fly anymore." Elizabeth warned him. "I'm not going to throw you a party." She knew he wouldn't like that. "But Cameron and I are going to make a fuss over you. I always made a fuss over him on his birthday. It didn't matter that we were on the run, I made that day as special as I could."

"This year we will make it special." Jason promised. "Speaking of his birthday, who is coming to dinner?"

"Em, Johnny, and Ben of course. Your parents, grandparents, AJ and his wife, and your aunt." Elizabeth had gotten RSVPs from all of them.

"Tracy?" Jason asked surprised.

"She just lost her boyfriend, and when I called to invite her she promised to behave." Elizabeth would have no problem bouncing her if she didn't.

"That's very big of you." Jason gave her a squeeze.

"Tracy reminds me of Sarah. She acts tough and goes on the attack because she's afraid of being hurt. Sarah acted out because our parents didn't really pay attention to her otherwise." Elizabeth wasn't going to whitewash the past just because her parents were gone. "They were more invested in their jobs than us. My Gram was with us most of the time. Our parents moved her into a senior living community when I started high school, Sarah started acting out right after that."

"From what I have been told, AJ's issue was similar. He needed more attention than our parents gave him. But ultimately he was the one who made the choice to not get help for his drinking. Blaming mom and dad only works for so long." Jason had visited his brother when he was in rehab right after Keesha left him. They had a long talk. It was the first time in AJ's life that he admitted he had a problem and was out of control. That acceptance that what was happening in his life was his fault paved the way to his recovery. "Are you going to work tomorrow?"

"I am." Elizabeth told him. "I'd like for the boys to finish the week here." She knew that the danger wasn't necessarily passed.

"That's the plan." Jason confirmed. "You are still taking your normal day off next week for your interview?"

"Yes." Elizabeth confirmed. "I go right from my appointment with Diane to the school. After I'm coming home and starting on the food for Cameron's birthday dinner." That was going to be a busy day.

"I can't talk you into ordering in?" He suggested a caterer.

"Nope. This is my chance to wow the family with my hostessing skills." Elizabeth grinned.

"I think they are already impressed by you." Jason felt a measure of pride that he was married to someone his family approved of.

"If I get the job at the school, I was thinking that I could also use the summer to get the food bank up and running smoothly. Over the summer lots of kids miss out on the free breakfast and lunch they get from school. I'd like to get the doors open as soon as possible." Elizabeth was excited by the project.

"Construction starts on Monday. It shouldn't take long to rehab the building. A few weeks at most." His guys were not going to dawdle. "Assuming the inspectors don't find any major issues I'm guessing we can open before school ends for the year." The building had been inspected before he and Johnny purchased it so Jason wasn't expecting any new problems. "I have no idea when school lets out, but we can find out and shoot for opening a few days before that."

"Thank you for doing this." She turned her hand and he linked their fingers.

"I just wish I had known sooner." Jason still gave to the local shelters for victims of domestic abuse. Sonny had done so and Jason didn't want them to miss the money. This just hadn't occurred to him. "When the work is done we'll go down and look at the space. It's a big building so we should have enough space to assure that we can hold enough food to help anyone who needs it."

"Sounds good." Elizabeth said smiling. "I should go lie down and try to rest before work tomorrow."

After taking care of the mugs, they walked upstairs hand in hand. After peeking in on the boys they crawled into bed and wrapped around each other slept.

* * *

The first sign that there had been a change at the hospital came when Elizabeth walked into the locker room. There was no lock on Leyla's locker. Most staff members didn't bother with a lock, there was trust that the doctors and nurses you worked with wouldn't steal your spare underwear. Leyla however had a lock. She didn't trust anyone.

After getting changed Elizabeth headed down the hub and checked her schedule, where she got the next indicator of change. Leyla's name and rotation had a thick black line through it. Once Liz confirmed she was in the ER she headed down to start her shift. "Hey." She said walking over to where Emily was drinking coffee.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Johnny had said that Lucky was no longer an issue last night so Emily had given her sister some space, trusting that Jason had the situation under control. "Dad told everyone you had a death in the family, so you'll be hearing a lot of people say they are sorry for your loss."

"Thanks for the heads up." Elizabeth looked around and when she saw that no one was nearby she whispered. "What happened to Leyla?"

"She got terminated and is facing jail time." Emily passed along.

"Jail time?" Elizabeth said shocked. She hadn't expected that.

"She untied Ethan and helped him make a phone call. The guard on duty told his supervisor that he suspected it was Leyla who spiked his coffee since she was the one to bring it to him." Emily whispered back.

'I don't want her to go to jail." Elizabeth was starting to feel guilty.

"She won't." Emily knew what Liz was feeling because she had the same thoughts last night. "Johnny promised me that she is only going to get community service." What her husband left out was that Leyla's life was about to become really hard. She was going to be stripped of everything she valued starting with her nurse practitioner certification. "She's going to have a hard time getting a job at any hospital around here again. I'm guessing after she does her required service she will leave Port Charles."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I still feel bad." She couldn't help it.

"I did too, but then I remembered that Leyla made the choice to help him. She told Piph that she would do it again because no one should have their child stolen. She completely skipped over the part where I said Cameron's dad was abusive. She told Piph you were probably lying." Emily filled in what one of the other nurses had heard while eavesdropping. The whole hospital was talking about it.

"What happened to Ethan?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Transferred to Mercy right after the incident. Dad said since he was a threat to one of the staff members he had to go." Emily filled in.

A throat clearing had both women turning around. "Elizabeth."

"Epiphany." Elizabeth prepared to face the head nurse.

"Det. David Harper is here to see you." Epiphany told her nurse practitioner. The police had stopped by yesterday wanting to speak with Elizabeth, when they were told she was out they said they would try again today. The head nurse found it odd they didn't try to see Elizabeth at home.

"Okay." Elizabeth looked over to where the Detective was waiting. Emily was already on the phone when she walked away. "Detective."

"Mrs. Morgan." Harper looked at the small women in front of him. This is not what he pictured Jason's wife looking like. "I need to speak to you about an incident involving Leyla Mir and Ethan Lovett."

"I'm working at the moment, can you come back when I'm on break?" Elizabeth asked noticing that Kyle was on the phone too.

"We'd like to clear this up as soon as possible. If you would come with me?" Harper requested.

"Where?" Elizabeth couldn't stop her stomach from rolling. The police terrified her now, even with Lucky gone that feeling remained.

"Downtown." He could see that she was afraid. That wasn't his intention. When Officer Barrett called in to say what happened they did a deeper run on Lovett and came up blank. He wasn't in anyone's database, but he was too smooth for this to be his first con. After what the Mir woman had divulged last night they were guessing that someone had tampered with the system to give Lovett that squeaky clean background.

Leyla Mir has said Lovett called someone about the little boy Cameron. A search starting with the small child had lead them to Lucky Spencer. The former police officer's suspected, and confirmed, misdeeds had left a sour taste in Harper's mouth. How the man had been allowed to terrify the woman in front of him, and her son, was beyond him. The fact that it was clear there was some sort of cover up and deep seeded corruption in the police force in her home town pissed him off. Dirty cops tarnished the badge for everyone else. The Feds were looking for Spencer and Harper hoped they found him soon. The PCPD was now on alert in case he showed up in Port Charles.

"We can't talk here?" Elizabeth's palms were starting to sweat.

"I'm afraid not. This is part of a larger investigation and I need our conversation to be official." Harper was going to be as gentle as possible.

"I need to get my purse." She said quietly. "And my guard needs to come with me."

"He can drive you over." Harper allowed.

"Okay." With a quick glance at Emily, Elizabeth went to gather her things.

* * *

By the time she got to the station Francis was waiting. "Give us a minute." He told the Detective who showed them to an interview room, Harper nodded and walked out. "You okay?" Francis was worried, she looked paler than normal.

"Am I going to jail?" She had technically committed a crime by using a false identification when she applied to the hospital. While she really was a certified nurse practitioner the license was invalid because of the fake name.

"No." Francis assured her. "Just let me handle things. Don't answer anything I less I say its okay and don't volunteer any information."

"Will this be bad for Jason?" She didn't want to hurt him, not after everything he did for her.

"I'll make sure Jason stays safe." Francis promised her. Lucky had taken great pains to stay below the radar. Using facial recognition software Spinelli created, and only he had, the hacker spotted him flying out of Atlanta and into Akron. After that Spencer dropped off the grid. The guys had the boosted car Spencer drove into Port Charles which worked out well for them. "Ready?" There was no proof Spencer had ever come here.

"Okay." Elizabeth said a quick prayer for forgiveness. Jason was going to be so angry at her, but she didn't see any other way for this to go away.

David Harper walked back in and sat down. He started by reading Mrs. Morgan her rights. "Do you know Ethan Lovett?"

She looked at Francis who nodded. "Aside from his stay at the hospital we've never met."

"He spent time in the same small town in Colorado that you lived in." Harper pointed out.

She looked at Francis who again nodded. "The town isn't that small. It's bigger than Port Charles. Ethan and I didn't socialize with one another."

Harper nodded. Based on what the Feds had gathered, Lucky did his best to keep Elizabeth and her sister Sarah apart. Mrs. Morgan not knowing Ethan made sense. Especially since the con man was said to have left before Cameron Hardy was born. "We suspect that Ethan may have called Lucky Spencer. Has he contacted you?"

Francis nodded. "No." Elizabeth answered which was true, he hadn't contacted her.

"Can you tell me when the last time you saw Spencer was?" Harper wanted to know.

Before Francis could stop her Elizabeth gave her answer. "In Portland the night I killed him."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	51. Chapter 51

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 51

Jason was pissed by the time he got to the police station. Francis was waiting outside because this was not a conversation he wanted to have in front of the entire police department, and the Feds, who had arrived about ten minutes ago. "What the fuck happened!?" Jason asked in a harsh whisper.

Johnny was also waiting for an explanation.

"She confessed to killing Spencer." Francis was still shocked. "I told her not to answer any question without my approval or volunteer any information. She spit the answer out before I could stop her." Honestly he had no clue she was even going to do this.

"She confessed to protect Jason?" Johnny was guessing.

"Yeah." Francis knew instantly why she had done it. "Is there any way we can match her story?"

"Which was what exactly?" Jason asked his lawyer.

"That Lucky broke into her hotel room, beat her up, and tried to grab Cameron. She said she stabbed him and then dragged the body to her car. On the way to the hospital she pulled over and pushed him down an embankment. She told Harper that she had no clue if he was even still alive when she did it. But that he didn't move or make a sound during the ride." Francis filled them in.

"I had the evidence of him in the ER destroyed." Jason told Francis and Johnny. "It was the only proof we had that he was still alive after she stabbed him." Jason was kicking himself.

"Any chance of him turning up?" Which was as close as Francis was going to come to asking about the body.

"No." Johnny answered that one. Spencer's remains had been cremated an hour after he died. "Shit, are they going to charge her?" Taggert was probably dancing on his desk.

"There's no body, so I can work with that. The Oregon police's slow response time will help too." Because the hotel was in a rundown neighborhood the cops had not responded quickly. It took them almost an hour to check out the noise complaint. The motel Elizabeth had chosen was known to be frequented by hookers, the cops just figured it was a customer that got out of hand.

"I need to see Elizabeth." Jason headed for the steps with his friends following him.

* * *

They had to wait forty-five minutes while she was processed, because Taggert had indeed arrested her. Right now the police commissioner was in his office with the agent the Feds had sent down to sort things out. Jason was sitting in an interrogation room waiting for his wife. Francis had made sure the recording devices were off, but Johnny gave his brother in-law a jammer just in case.

They brought her in wearing the blue pants and top issued to prisoners and with her hands cuffed. Jason was ready to kill someone. It got worse when it was clear that the officer who escorted Liz up was planning on staying in the room. Francis had to go toe to toe with the commissioner but after fifteen minutes of yelling the officer was removed. Jason wasted no time in pulling her close. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth just leaned into him. "They put me in a cell by myself."

"You shouldn't be down there at all. Why did you confess?" Jason asked her.

"I don't want you to get in trouble." She told him.

Jason just took a deep breath. "Elizabeth, we have everything under control. You didn't need to do this. Taggert is going to try to make the charges stick." He would try to use Elizabeth to stick it too Jason.

"I'll be okay, even if I have to go to trial, I'll be okay." Elizabeth told him. "Just tell Cameron I love him."

"You can tell him yourself, you aren't staying here over night." Jason told her.

"The officer told me I can't go before the judge until tomorrow." Elizabeth passed along, so yeah that meant a night in jail.

"I DEMAND TO TALK TO THE POLICE COMMISSIONER THIS INSTANT!" Jason and Elizabeth both turned at the commotion.

"What was that?" She asked her husband.

Jason just grinned. "I think the Calvary just arrived." Jason said giving her a squeeze. Going to the door he opened it and looked out. Sure enough Edward was standing in the middle of the bullpen looking murderous.

"This is an outrage and I will not stand for it!" Edward continued his attack. "My granddaughter is not a murderer."

"She confessed Mr. Quartermaine." Taggert had come out of his office. His victory over Jason was already slipping through his fingers, the Feds were not interested in pressing charges and he was going to have a hard time holding Elizabeth Morgan without them backing him. He didn't need Edward making it worse.

"To what exactly, protecting her son. Something the police or the FBI couldn't seem to do?" Edward had done a discreet background check on Elizabeth after Jason announced the marriage. There was no Elizabeth Webber in the system, but Justus was good and using Elizabeth and Cameron's first names he stumbled across a case from a small town in Colorado. The pictures confirmed it was her, and the story had made him sick to his stomach.

Taggert just sighed. That was the problem. The Feds had screwed up and just wanted this to go away. Spencer had escaped custody and they hadn't bothered to do anything about Donnelly. If the story got out they would look bad. "Murder is still a crime, and we only have her word that Spencer attacked her first." Her story was pretty damned tight though. No matter how many times Taggert had her repeat it she never wavered. "We are holding her at least overnight on murder charges and identity fraud."

"I will have the Governor himself down here before the sun sets if you don't let my granddaughter go this instant." Edward threatened.

"Mr. Quartermaine, you can have the President himself come over. We are still holding her until she goes before the judge tomorrow morning." Taggert wasn't backing down.

"Do you want to keep your job?" Edward asked in a very calm tone. "I'm sure the Mayor will love the press that comes from you prosecuting a mother who was protecting her son from a known child abuser and a suspected murderer." Edward would see that this story landed on the front page. One call would do it.

Before either man could speak, Alexis Davis walked in the room. "Would someone like to explain just what the hell is going on?" The DA asked.

"Elizabeth Morgan confessed to the murder of Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr." Taggert told the city's top lawyer.

"Who is he?" Alexis pointed to the man behind Taggert.

"Special Agent John McBain, from the Buffalo office of the FBI." The commissioner made the introduction.

"Why are you here?" Alexis wanted to know.

"He-" Taggert started.

"I think he can speak for himself." Alexis stopped the police commissioner. She had a sinking feeling about this. Taggert got down right rabid where Jason Morgan and Johnny O'Brien were concerned. The city didn't need another lawsuit. She had heard Edward's threat and already the acid in her stomach was boiling. "Well?"

"Mrs. Morgan was being stalked by Spencer. After several assaults to both her and her son, Cameron, she took him and fled. At some point they all ended up in Portland where Mrs. Morgan said she stabbed him and pushed him into a ravine, presumably killing him." McBain told the DA. He was sent here with one job to accomplish, make this mess go away. His supervisor didn't care how it happened, the Bureau just wanted to close this case, and make sure it stayed that way. Elizabeth Morgan was walking out of here today, even if John had to call the state Attorney General to make that happen.

"Portland, Oregon?" Alexis asked waiting to be clear.

"Yes ma'am." McBain responded.

"So you are here to take her into custody." Alexis would happily sign the transfer order.

"No, ma'am. The Bureau has no interest in pursuing this matter." McBain announced. "I already told Commissioner Taggert that."

"So why is she still in custody?" Alexis looked at Taggert.

"Even if we drop those charges we are still looking at identity fraud." Taggert answered.

"Fraud and not theft?" Alexis asked feeling a headache forming. The Mayor was less than pleased with what was happening. Edward had called him before coming down. Floyd called her, and said to fix this mess. The Mayor wanted Elizabeth Morgan out of custody as soon as possible.

"She applied for a job at the hospital using a false name." Taggert still had her.

"Seriously?" Alexis looked at Taggert as if he had lost his mind. "I'm guessing that this false name was to keep the lunatic who was stalking her from finding her."

"If he is dead, she didn't need a fake name." Taggert pointed out.

McBain cleared his throat and everyone looked at him. "We don't know for a fact he is dead. Plus Spencer's family is suspected of aiding him in the deaths of Jeff, Carolyn, and Sarah Hardy. Spencer's godfather was the Chief of Police of the town they lived in, and a search of his house yesterday turned up proof that he did indeed help cover up those crimes." He left out that Donnelly was dead. The timing was suspect, but the Bureau was making sure the death did not get investigated. "So Lucky Spencer was not the only person Mrs. Morgan was running from. In fact it was Spencer's brother who broke the case open when he made a call from the hospital."

"Who did he call, if Spencer is dead?" Alexis asked wanting a large martini.

"According to the phone log he called an international number which we traced to Ireland. Our contacts in Interpol confirm that Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Sr. was indeed in the country as late as yesterday. From what they are hearing he left shortly after the call, possibly coming here." McBain added.

Johnny caught Jason's eye and gave a small nod. He had Spinelli make the change last night, just to be on the safe side. Luke was already dead, but no one in this room needed to know that. Elizabeth's confession, while not necessary, might insure that none of the sudden disappearances and deaths of the people involved in this case got looked at too closely. Even if Spencer's body had turned up it was almost guaranteed that the whole case would have been swept under the rug. The Feds wanted this gone and they weren't going to stop until it happened. It was actually kind of funny.

"So you will be letting my granddaughter go?" Edward asked again.

"Identify fraud is a felony." Taggert wasn't backing down.

"I'm the head of the hospital board, we do not intend to press charges." Edward stated knowing everyone else on the board would back him. "Let her go."

"I don't work for you." Taggert pointed out.

"By this time tomorrow you won't work for anyone." Edward threatened.

"As the DA, I have no intention of prosecuting Mrs. Morgan for taking the necessary steps to protect her son. As for the murder charges, since this is a federal case they can decide whether or not they want to press charges." Alexis very neatly passed the buck.

"We don't." McBain assured her.

"Well then, the matter is settled." Alexis looked at Harper. "Where is Mrs. Morgan?"

The detective pointed up the hall to where the woman in question was standing with her husband.

"You booked her!" Alexis said exasperated.

"She confessed." Taggert was pissed.

"You're suspended. Hand over your badge and gun. I want you in for an evaluation from the department psychologist and I'm calling for a review by the police board. This is nothing more than an abuse of power." Alexis was dumbfounded that Taggert would be so reckless. They'd be lucky not to get sued.

Without a word Taggert did as instructed. "I'm calling my union rep."

"See that you do, I'm sure Mr. Corelli will be happy to tell him exactly what Elizabeth Morgan is suing you for." Alexis took the weapon and shield. "Harper get those cuffs off, get Mrs. Morgan processed out, and then remove her from the system. Someone get her clothes. I also need an officer to escort Taggert to his office to make sure he doesn't take anything he shouldn't." Alexis turned to Francis. "Restraining order?"

"Oh yeah." He told her.

"I can handle that. I need a fax number." McBain offered. A federal restraining order would let them know if Taggert was stirring up trouble that they didn't need. Stepping out into the main hall McBain placed a call. Five minutes later he was back. "The paperwork will be here within the hour."

"Anything else?" Alexis needed to get back to the courtroom where she was trying a case. Her ADA was currently holding down the fort. She couldn't wait to tell Mac this over dinner tonight.

"That should do it." Edward said grinning. No one messed with the Quartermaines. Even if Elizabeth had confessed while covered in Spencer's blood he would have made sure she walked.

* * *

When she was once again in her scrubs Elizabeth came out of the changing area to find Jason, Johnny, Francis, and Edward waiting. She walked over to her Grandfather to give him a big hug and kiss. "Thank you."

Edward gave her his most charming grin. "You, my dear, are quite welcome. It's not often these days I get to rescue a pretty damsel."

Jason just rolled his eyes. "Stop flirting with my wife."

"I saved her from certain doom, I get to flirt for a few minutes." Edward scowled at Jason, before turning and smiling at Elizabeth. "You bring my great-grandson to dinner tonight."

"Yes sir." Elizabeth couldn't deny him that request.

"Well, now that I've showed you youngsters how it's done I need to go back to work. I think you can handle it from here." Edward said before heading to his limo. His walk had a bit of swagger in it.

"I need to get back to the hospital and finish my shift." Elizabeth looked at the clock. It had been an eventful two and a half hours. Seemed like longer to her.

"I don't think so. We are going home." Jason told her. He wanted to make sure she was okay.

"I'm fine. I promise." She added before he could object. "Francis I'm sorry, for putting you in that position. There wasn't time to explain before the detective came back into the room."

"Don't do it again." Francis told her. "But I have to admit, you thought fast on your feet. Is this what you expected?"

"Pretty much, even if it went to trial I'm certain I wouldn't have been convicted." Elizabeth had rolled the dice and won.

"That's a hell of a gamble, kid." Johnny thought she had a lot of moxie.

"The Feds were tripping over themselves to keep me from suing and making them look like idiots in the press when Lucky escaped from custody. I figured they still were. Me on the witness stand is very bad for them." Elizabeth shrugged. "So who is going to give me a ride back to work? I need to tell Emily what happened." She figured she was in for a long lecture from her hubby when she got home, but for now he was just happy she wasn't going to be spending the night in jail.

* * *

Going back to work didn't happen. Instead Jason took his wife home. Cameron was out with Georgie and Ben, so they had the penthouse to themselves. "Sit down Elizabeth." Jason instructed pointing to the couch.

"Jason." Elizabeth started.

"No. Sit down." Jason repeated. He took a moment to gather his thoughts. The car ride home had given him a chance to calm him his nerves. He sat on the coffee table and faced his stubborn, beautiful wife. This time tomorrow this whole situation would be pretty funny. Right now, not so much. "Promise me you won't do anything like this again."

"I can't promise not to do everything in my power to keep us safe." Elizabeth hoped they weren't about to have a really nasty fight. "I knew this would work, and that it would make this problem go away. I feel bad that I upset everyone, but like I told Francis there wasn't time to give him the information I had. I don't foresee me ever being in this situation again, but if I am I will request to speak with my lawyer before agreeing to talk with anyone." She could give him that. "But I won't ever back down when I see a chance to protect the people I love."

"Baby this could have gone very badly." Jason needed her to see that.

"I know." Elizabeth admitted softly. "I was terrified. Right up until they took the handcuffs off, I was so scared they were going to keep me there overnight." She could share this with him. "But I knew Cameron would be safe with you."

"I was terrified too. When Francis called me..all I could think was that I was going to lose you." Jason leaned forward and she met him for a soft kiss. "I love you." He told her. "I've never said those words to a woman before and meant them." He had said them to Courtney and Sam because he was expected to, but he never felt them until Elizabeth came into his life. "I cannot lose you."

"I can't lose you either." Elizabeth told him. "I love you too much. I'm sorry I scared you."

"Thank you." Jason grinned. His girl was smart and strong and brave. Sometimes too brave for his mental well-being.

"Come upstairs with me. I want to take a shower." She got why he wanted to shower when he came home after Taggert brought him in for questioning. "I need someone to scrub my back."

"That's a job I am more than qualified for." Jason said shaking the afternoon off. His wife was home and safe. That was all the mattered.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	52. Chapter 52

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 52

"You sure you don't want us to wait in the reception area?" Jason was standing by the front door watching Elizabeth take one last look in the mirror.

"I'm sure, I'll be fine." Elizabeth promised. "Besides I'm going over to the school right from my appointment. Diane swore she wouldn't make me cry. I don't want to be puffy for the interview." Elizabeth was only a little nervous. "What are you guys going to do today?" Cameron was playing with Charlie. Running while she chased the string.

"Man stuff." Jason said grinning. "We can't tell you because you're a girl."

"You weren't complaining about me being a girl while I was getting dressed." Elizabeth had enjoyed having him watch her getting ready. It was very erotic for some reason, like she was putting on a show for him. He had made no effort to hide his appreciation of her body. Jason had been incredibly patient with her over the last week as she grieved for her family. Add to that the whole Taggert issue. Two days ago she had been called down to answer some questions for the review board. They had determined that Taggert had been wrong and he was not getting his job back. Johnny's source within the department stated that Taggert was leaving the area to take a job in California.

Then there was Leyla who had indeed gotten community service and barred from working in any hospitals in New York State. Two days later her nurse practitioner status was revoked. Rumor had it she was leaving since the judge said her community service could be performed wherever she moved to. Elizabeth guessed that Leyla's bad luck was going to follow her to wherever she ended up.

The only person left to deal with was Ethan Lovett, who was going to court next week while they were out of town. Since Elizabeth didn't have to testify their travel plans were not going to be interrupted. So there was no worries there. Francis would attend the hearings and report back to Jason.

They hadn't made love in a week because Elizabeth got her period when she returned home from getting arrested. She was missing him and she planned on fixing that as soon as possible.

"I like the fact that you are a girl." Jason said in a husky whisper.

"You can show your appreciation after your family leaves later tonight." She told him grinning.

"I was trying not to think about that." The Quartermaines hadn't ever eaten as a family in the penthouse, and only for his wife and son would Jason invite them. He was just hoping that everyone behaved themselves.

"I'll be home in time to get everything together." Elizabeth assured him. "Okay, I'm all set. How do I look?"

"Beautiful." Jason had talked Liz into getting a business suit. Her standing there in the jacket and tailored skirt had him thinking all kinds of naughty things. "Good luck." He said leaning in and giving her a lingering kiss.

"Cameron." Elizabeth called out feeling good from that kiss.

"Bye mommy." He said coming over and giving her a hug. "You look pretty."

"Thank you baby. Be good for daddy." With a wave Elizabeth walked out of the penthouse.

Cameron looked up at Jason and smiled. "Are we staying home?"

"We have to go out a little later, mommy left us a list of things to pick up for tonight." Jason told the little guy.

"For the party?" Cameron was excited that the family was coming over. Mommy promised he could sit next to Nana.

"Yeah." Jason smiled down at his son. "Right now, I need to go shave."

"Can I come?" Cameron wanted to see the white stuff.

"Sure." The opportunity to show Cameron how to shave hadn't really come up. The morning after the sleepover he'd been playing with Ben, and since then life had gotten in the way. This morning Jason didn't have anything to do so an interruption shouldn't be happening. In the bathroom he picked up Cameron and sat him on the sink.

"How come you need to shave?" Cameron wanted to know.

"Well, I don't want to grow a beard, so that means in the morning before I go out I need to take the hair that grew overnight off my face. Otherwise I don't look neat." Jason explained reaching for the can of shaving gel.

"Why don't you want a beard?" Cameron squinted his eyes and tried to imagine his dad with a beard like Sammy at daycare's dad had. "You would look funny." He said laughing.

"I never really thought about having a beard." Jason admitted. "I like being clean shaven." Although if Elizabeth wanted him to grow a beard he would consider it. Might be worth asking. He squirted some gel on his hand and began to put it on his face. When he was done he looked at Cameron who giggled.

"You look like Santa." Cameron said smiling. "Will he know where to find me this year? Last year I was worried but mommy took me to see his helper at the mall and we told him where we were staying."

"I promise you Santa will know where to find you." Jason was going to see the Cameron had the best Christmas ever.

"What does that feel like?" He pointed to the foam.

Jason picked up the can and squirted out a little more gel. Rubbing his hands together to make it foam up he rubbed it over Cameron's cheeks. "Do this." He folded his lips in and when Cameron mimicked the action he put some foam under his nose as well. "There."

"It tingles." Cameron said looking at himself in the mirror. "It smells nice too."

"Let me know if it itches." Jason instructed reaching for his razor. "Now I use this to take away the hair. Don't touch this okay. The blade is sharp and I don't want you hurting yourself." Jason didn't use disposable razors, but preferred double edged razors. If Cameron opened it he would find a razor blade inside, so Jason would keep it on the top shelf of his medicine cabinet in case his son got curious.

"That doesn't look like what the man used on Mr. Corelli." Cameron pointed out, watching as Jason cut a path through the foam.

"The barber uses a straight razor. I'm not careful enough to use that." Jason told his son continuing to shave. Cameron laughed at some of the faces Jason had to make to get all the spots. "All done."

"You're bleeding." Cameron said wide eyed.

"Yeah, I nicked myself. Sometimes that happens. It's okay though." Jason wet a cloth and cleaned his face. "See it stopped." He grabbed a clean cloth and wiped down Cameron's face.

"That was fun. Can I watch again sometime?" Cameron did like watching, but he liked spending time with daddy the best.

"Let me know when." Jason grabbed his after shave lotion and put some on. "Want to go to the park?"

"Okay." Cameron said as Jason put him back on the floor. "You won't leave right?"

"I won't leave." Jason promised. "Go put on your shoes and I'll meet you downstairs."

* * *

Downstairs they put on their jackets and made sure Charlie wasn't around before stepping out into the hall. "Is Milo coming?" Cameron asked when the elevator doors opened.

"He is meeting us in the lobby." Jason told Cameron.

"I like him. Do you think he'll be my friend?" Cameron asked his dad.

"I think he would like that. Are you thinking of talking to Milo?" Jason was hoping that Cameron wasn't feeling any pressure from his asking.

Cameron nodded. "Georgie said he's nice. I like it when he bounces the ball on his head."

"That is cool. Would you maybe like to play soccer this year?" Jason knew Ben was interested.

"I think so. I don't know how." Cameron said looking at the floor. He knew Ben could play some.

"I bet Milo would be happy to show you." Jason knew if Milo couldn't one of the other guards could. A lot of them played soccer as kids and every year at the picnic a soccer game broke out. "I could ask him for you. Or would you like to ask him yourself?"

"Will you be there with me?" Cameron was trying to be brave so daddy would know he was a big boy. He really wanted to go to pre-school with Ben so he needed to do better.

"I'll be right there." Jason said smiling. The elevator door opened and they walked out into the lobby. Milo was sitting on one of the chairs waiting. When the guard started to stand up Jason shook his head. This might go better if Milo was sitting down. "Want to ask now?" He bent over and whispered.

"Okay." Cameron said looking over to where Milo was sitting.

Jason could see that Milo was curious, but the young guard didn't say anything. He just sat there patiently waiting for whatever was going to happen.

Cameron put his hand in his dad's as they walked over to Milo. "Hi." He said shyly.

"Hi." Milo said smiling wide. The delight at having Cameron talking to him was clear to see in his brown eyes.

"Would you show me some soccer please?" Cameron wanted to know.

"Sure." Milo said nodding. "Today?" He asked looking over at Jason.

"Why not?" Jason said smiling. "You should go change." Milo was in a suit.

"I'll be right back, I'll bring a football." Milo said heading over to the elevator.

When Jason looked down his son was frowning. "What's wrong buddy?"

"He said he was going to get a football. I want to play soccer." Cameron told his dad.

Jason sat down in the chair Milo had just vacated. "Milo grew up in Italy. Over there they call soccer football."

"What do they call football then?" Cameron wanted to know.

"American football." Jason explained.

"Okay." Cameron said wrinkling his nose. "Do you play soccer?"

"Nope." Jason said. "But I'll come cheer you on if you play."

"I'd like that." Cameron told Jason. That would be the best to have his dad come to watch a soccer game. He could wave at him and mommy while they sat on the benches.

Milo came back quick, wearing blue jeans and sneakers. In his hand was a green, red, and white soccer ball. "Ready?" He was really pleased that Cameron had decided he could be trusted.

"Okay, that's a cool ball." Cameron said liking all the colors.

"It's an official Italia team ball." Milo showed it to him.

"Okay." Cameron wasn't really sure what that meant, but it sounded fun.

"Let's go across the street, and I'll show you some moves. Your dad can sit on the bleachers and cheer you on." Milo said tossing the ball from hand to hand.

"Can we go now daddy?" Cameron wanted to know looking over at Jason.

"Sure can." Jason clapped Milo on the back knowing that the young guard was happy.

* * *

They played for an hour with Milo beginning to teach Cameron the rules of the game. Since Milo was focused on Cameron a couple more guards came over to keep a look out. Because it was so early in the day the park was pretty empty and they didn't have to share the soccer field with anyone.

"Cameron, you did really well." Milo praised the little boy when they wrapped up the game.

"Next time I'll need to bring some juice." Jason told them as he joined them on the field. "You liked it?"

Cameron nodded.

"He's got really good reflexes." Milo told his boss. He wasn't lying, Jason didn't expect the guards to say nice things about the little boy. He would want the truth. "If he stays that sharp he'll make a good goalie."

"What does the goalie do?" Cameron asked Milo. He'd been asking questions since they came over.

"He stops the ball from going in the net so that the other team doesn't score." Milo explained. "He's the only player on the field who gets to use his hands."

"I might like that." Cameron answered thinking about it. It might be fun, but he liked running around the field too. "Do you think I can play soccer with Ben?"

"I'll talk about it with your mom." Jason promised.

"Okay." Cameron hoped his mom said yes.

"We have to go run some errands now." Jason reminded Cameron.

"Do I have time to change?" Milo hadn't gotten very sweaty, but he wasn't dressed for work.

"Don't bother, the jeans are fine." Jason knew that Adam often wore jeans when he was out with Ben.

"Can Milo ride with us daddy?" Cameron wanted to know. Now that Milo was a friend too that was okay.

"I don't see why he can't." Jason said grinning. "Let's get to it. That way we should be all done by the time mommy gets home." With that decided they headed to the garage.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	53. Chapter 53

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Mildly Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 53

Elizabeth walked into the penthouse and kicked off her heels. The house was quiet but that didn't necessarily mean anything. If you were sitting in the living room then you wouldn't hear what was going on in the den unless someone was shouting. Walking into the kitchen she opened the refrigerator and saw that all the things she wanted Jason to pick up were accounted for. Tonight's dinner was going to be the fanciest one she had ever cooked, but she was confident that it could be pulled off.

Closing the door she turned around and found her hubby watching her. "We got everything on the list."

"I see. Thank you." She walked over to where he was standing and gave him a quick kiss. "Where is Cameron?"

"Explaining the rules of soccer to Charlie." Jason said smiling. Placing his hands on her hips he kept her from moving away. "He and Milo played soccer over in the park this morning after you left."

A wide smile came to Elizabeth's face. "He talked to Milo?"

"He did, it was his idea." Jason was so proud of the steps Cameron was taking. "I'm sorry you weren't there."

"I'm happy you were." Elizabeth could see in Jason's eyes how happy he was. "I will see it. So why soccer?" She wanted to know.

"Cameron wants to play soccer with Ben." Jason told her. "I said I would talk with you. Ben is playing in the fall because you have to be four by June first and he won't make the cut off for summer league."

"If he still wants to play in the fall that will be fine." Elizabeth thought that would be good for Cameron. She knew that at this age, the game was more about teaching good sportsmanship than about winning.

"Are you going to tell me how today went?" Jason was curious.

"The session with Diane or the interview?" She asked teasing him. Walking over to where the cookbooks where she got out the two she needed for dinner. Not that she needed to go over the recipes again, she'd been studying them for the last week.

"Both." Jason said smiling at how she was teasing him. He'd be sure to pay her back later.

"They both went very well." Elizabeth said giving Jason a sunny smile. "I see Diane again next week. She doesn't think I'll need to be a patient for too long, I just have some things to work through." That had made Elizabeth feel really good.

"And the interview?" Jason came over and leaned against the sink. Yeah he was going to be getting some payback he thought grinning.

"I start my new job on the first of September, which is a Monday." Elizabeth turned to face him. "I'll serve notice when I go back to work the day after tomorrow. I'm planning on working until the end of the month."

"Are you happy with your decision?" That was all Jason cared about.

"I am. It feels right for where I am at the moment." Elizabeth told him feeling confident in her choice. She was hoping that everything went well for Cameron this year so that next summer she and Jason could think about expanding their family. The gap between Cameron and the baby would be sizable but she would like to give him a sibling before he turned seven.

"I was about to make lunch." Jason told her. "Why don't you go let Cam tell you about his morning and I'll call you when it's ready." He offered kissing the back of her neck.

"Sounds good." Elizabeth walked out of the kitchen to go find their son.

* * *

With a final look in the mirror Elizabeth put on her heels and headed downstairs. Since she was hosting her first family dinner, this wasn't the time to make a grand entrance. Her guests weren't arriving for another twenty minutes, but there were still a few last minute things to see to. Downstairs seeing the table set for company reminded her of the night she and Jason got married. It wasn't that long ago, but at the same time it seemed like longer in the best possible way.

Smiling she walked into the kitchen to check and make sure everything was moving according to schedule. The crown roast of lamb was resting in the oven so that it stayed warm. The sides were covered and resting on the counter. The hors d'oeuvres were on the trays and waiting to be placed on the dining room table so that everyone could help themselves. The white wine was chilling and the red wine was breathing. Dessert was in the refrigerator having been made last night.

Walking out into the dining room, she gave the table a critical looking over. The china, stemware, and cutlery were all wedding presents. So were the linen tablecloth, napkins, and candle holders. The flowers that served as the centerpiece Jason had picked up this morning and they added a brightness to the setting. They would be moved so that the serving plates could be placed down the center of the table.

"Don't you look pretty." Jason said smiling coming out of the den.

"You look very handsome yourself." Elizabeth took him in. He was wearing dark blue dress pants and a light blue shirt unbuttoned at the throat.

"What is this called?" He pointed to her outfit.

"It's a sleeveless blue and black print pleated shirt dress." She explained as he turned so that he could see the whole thing. "I wanted to wear Cameron's favorite color."

"Me too." Jason told her.

"Where is the man of the hour?" Elizabeth wanted to see what Cameron was wearing. He had been adamant about picking out his own outfit. The only thing she insisted on was a tie.

"In the den telling Charlie about the festivities to come." Jason said smiling. "We have time for a little kissing."

"Oh no." Elizabeth held up her hand to keep him from coming any closer. "I don't have time to fix my hair or make up." There was no way he wouldn't muss her. "Save the kissing until after everyone goes home."

"Not even one little kiss?" He said pouting.

"Jason Morgan." Elizabeth warned in her mommy voice. He was too cute standing there with his bottom lip stuck out. The guard knocked and she gave him a look before walking over. "Hi." She said smiling wide as the first guests of the evening arrived.

"Ben insisted we come over now." Emily said coming in behind her son. Johnny was bringing up the rear carrying Cam's gift.

"Yeah, because you wanting to see Elizabeth's dress didn't have anything to do with us arriving early." Johnny said grinning when his wife stuck her tongue out. "You look lovely." He told Liz.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said laughing at the couple. "Gifts can go on the coffee table. Em I love you in that color." The young doctor was in a burgundy sheath dress.

"Thanks, blue really is your color. I noticed that when you wear your blue scrubs. You're the only one who looks good in them." Emily remarked.

"Nadine looks good in them too." Elizabeth had to admit the light blue was not flattering on everyone.

"The table is gorgeous. Wedding gifts?" Emily guessed.

"Yeah." Elizabeth was happy the plates were all white, that way they went with everything. "Jason's associates have good taste."

* * *

The ladies continued to chat until the rest of the guests began to arrive. Emily helped with hostessing duties which Elizabeth was grateful for. Jason spent some time talking to his Grandmother and Alan as everyone took a seat and got comfortable. The guard knocked again and Elizabeth excused herself from her conversation with Alison, a woman she really didn't like, and answered the door. "Hello."

"Hello." Tracy stood a bit awkwardly in the doorway. She had been surprised to receive the invitation after how she had behaved at their first meeting. "May I speak with you for a minute?"

"Sure." Elizabeth turned and caught Jason's eye to let him know she would be in the hall. "Are you not staying?" Elizabeth asked the older woman.

"Why did you invite me?" Tracy came right and asked. She was used to everyone having an agenda, especially her family.

"You're family." Elizabeth said shrugging. "Why did you accept?"

"I haven't ever been invited to Jason's home, I want to see if it's decorated in real life like it is in my imagination." Tracy replied.

"How would that be?" Elizabeth was fighting a grin.

"Lots of leather." Tracy was also trying not to smile.

"Leather is so last year. I prefer leopard print." Elizabeth said being cheeky.

"Smartass." Tracy shot back. "I brought a gift." She held up the bag.

"I don't hear any ticking." Elizabeth said taking the parcel. "Must be poisonous instead."

"You are going to fit right in." Tracy told her new niece. "Is Alison inside?"

"Yeah, I'm so hoping that you are planning on eating her alive at some point this evening." Elizabeth said smiling. "If you do, I won't expect you to apologize."

"I did skip lunch." Tracy thought that Jason had finally found a woman worthy of being his wife. And at some point she would apologize.

"Good, let's go back in before Jason comes out to get us." Elizabeth led the last of her guests inside. After putting down the gift bag she called everyone to the table.

* * *

"We actually survived a dinner party." Jason said looking around a bit stunned. Not only had the entire family sat down to a delicious dinner, everyone was polite and reasonably well-mannered while they did it. "What did you do to Tracy?" Jason wanted to know.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked putting away the last of the dessert plates. Monica and Emily had both insisted on helping with the cleanup and as a result the dining room was spotless.

"She was barely snarky at all." Jason wondered how hard that was for the older woman. "If it wasn't for her remarks to Alison I would have thought we had an impostor at the table."

"Alison deserved everything Tracy said and more. I have never met someone so stuck up in my life. Your brother seemed like a really nice man, why on earth is he married to that harpy?" Elizabeth asked putting her hands on her hips.

Alison had made it a point to put down Emily every single chance she got. Elizabeth had promised Emily that she wouldn't get in the middle of what was clearly not a new thing. Alison had grown up here in Port Charles, and even as a teen had taken great joy in pointing out that Emily was only living the life she was because Monica had taken pity on her. Why AJ would marry someone who was so cruel to his sister was something Elizabeth would never understand.

By the time they were clearing the dinner plates Elizabeth was ready to break her promise to Emily. That was when Tracy had finally stepped in. The woman had very effectively cut Alison off at the knees and they didn't hear a peep out of Mrs. AJ Quartermaine for the rest of the night.

"As for your Aunt, I think she realizes that I'm not putting up with her attitude. I am fairly certain we will be fine from here on out, and if we aren't I can handle that." Elizabeth was wondering if Tracy might be lonely. She would call her once they got back from Toronto and see about having lunch. "I think Cameron had a good time."

"He got enough loot." Jason said grinning. Cameron had opened a few gifts tonight, but the rest would be opened on his actual birthday. "He is also excited about mom and dad coming to have snack with him and Ben later in the week."

"I know. I'm thinking it won't be long before he is talking to Alan and Edward." Elizabeth closed the cabinet and walked over to Jason. "Want some tea?"

"Hot chocolate?" He requested.

"You had three helpings of the strawberry shortcake." Elizabeth pointed out.

"That had fruit so it shouldn't count." Jason said nuzzling her neck. She had used the vanilla lotion after her shower and smelled really nice. "I still want something sweet." He growled against her soft skin.

Her whole body warmed with that statement. The way he moved her was amazing. This time last year she was alone with Cameron and scared. They celebrated his third birthday with a single cupcake and she gave him three Chuggin Charlie books as they sat in a run-down motel room. Now they had a home, and a new life thanks to the man who was holding her close. "I love you Jason." She said unable to stop the tears.

"I love you too." He said holding her tight. "Come upstairs with me?" When she nodded he lifted her in his arms and carried her to their bedroom.

Upstairs he gently laid her on the bed before slowly undressing them both. He kept his movements soft because right now that was what she needed from him. She needed gentleness and all the caring he could give her. Elizabeth was still crying and he suspected that wasn't going to stop anytime soon. "What can I do for you?" He asked kissing away her tears.

"Love me." She requested bringing her mouth to his.

"Always." Jason promised letting his hands glide over her soft skin. Exciting her slowly before coming over her and sliding deep inside her. With long strokes he took them up and pushed her over, listening as she cried out his name. When she was finished he found his own release before lying down beside her and holding her close. As she slipped into sleep he saw a smile come to her mouth and let one come to his face as well before joining her in slumber.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	54. Chapter 54

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 54

"Is that the plane we are flying on?" Cameron quietly asked his dad. This morning mommy had come into his room and told him they were going on a trip. That daddy had planned something special to celebrate him turning four. Cameron had been wide eyed with excitement. The dinner last week had been fun, and he didn't think they were doing anything else. That was fine, he didn't want a party this year. Honestly the only thing Cameron had wanted was a new dad and he got that.

"Yeah." Jason was holding his son in his arms and together they were watching as the crew did one last check before allowing them on board. For the last twenty-four hours guards had been watching the aircraft after a check for explosives. "Are you excited to be taking your first flight?"

"Uh-huh." Cameron said nodding. "Ben said its fun." Ben said he went on the plane every year. He told Cameron all about the island where they went on vacation. He wondered if maybe he might get to see that too. "Daddy who are they?" He looked over at the two men standing with Milo and Kyle.

"That's Lee and Chris." Jason told his son. "They are guards like Milo and Kyle." Since they were going out of the country Jason just wanted to be cautious. The Brown family controlled Toronto and they assured Jason that his family would be safe during their time in Canada. They also waived the customary meeting between family heads when one entered the other's territory. They understood that this was a visit to celebrate his son's birthday, business could wait until another time.

"Mommy, are you excited?" Cameron looked over his dad's shoulder at his mom.

"I am." Elizabeth said smiling. "I've never been to Canada before." She rubbed Jason's back and he turned and grinned at her. He was excited too. "When we get there we are going to check into the hotel, and then get some lunch."

"When I first started daycare Mrs. Maguire took a trip and she said that she had to reset her watch because the time was different." Cameron told his parents. "Will the time be different in Canada?" He still wasn't sure what that meant. How could time be different?

"No, it is the same time in Toronto as it is here in New York." Elizabeth told him waiting to see if her son had any more questions.

"Where is the time different?" Cameron asked looking at his dad.

"Well it's ten in the morning here, but in California it's only seven in the morning." Jason told the little boy. "In Palermo, Italy where Milo is from it is four in the afternoon."

Cameron looked shocked. "Really?" He wasn't sure if daddy was telling the truth or making a joke.

"Really, in China it's eleven o'clock at night. In one hour it will be tomorrow in Beijing." Jason said laughing at how Cameron was scrunching his face in confusion.

"Where does the time go?" Cameron wanted to know.

"It doesn't go anywhere." Jason told the little boy.

"Then why does California have a different time. The other places are in different countries." Maybe each country had its own time. "But I know California is in America. I saw it on the map puzzle, it's orange." It should have the same time.

"Well, we have time zones so that…it's because…" Jason stopped. How exactly was he supposed to explain how the British invented Railway time, which led to the Italians inventing a worldwide system of time zones, which led to a Scottish born Canadian citizen introducing Greenwich Mean Time, and that was where our current time zones hailed from? Cameron was waiting for an explanation and Elizabeth was trying not to laugh. Even the guards were watching now.

"The time zones are based on how the sun hits the earth when it rotates." He looked at Cameron who nodded. "When the sun is shining on one part of the earth it's dark on the other side."

"Like China?" Cameron asked making that connection.

"Exactly." Jason said smiling. His child really was a genius. "The time it takes for the sun to come up, go back down and then rise again is one day."

Cameron scrunched up his nose again giving this some thought. "So the earth turns and the time changes everywhere at the same time?"

"You are so smart Cameron." Jason said grinning wide. Maybe they should have his IQ tested. He probably didn't even need to go to preschool. He turned and smiled at Elizabeth.

She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "He's not a genius." She said softly before laughing. She knew how her husband thought. "When we get home we should get Cameron a globe and you can tell him more about the time zones." Their son would have more questions.

"Mr. Morgan." The pilot stepped into the terminal. "We are ready to have you board."

"Thank you Ian." Jason responded to the pilot. "Ready buddy?"

"Yup." Cameron told him.

Jason buckled Cameron into his seat as his son looked around the plane trying to see the entire interior at once. When the little boy was secured Jason sat down on his left because Elizabeth was sitting on his right. "When the sign goes off we can take the seatbelts off and look around some."

"Okay." Cameron whispered. "Ben said there is a bathroom on board." He wanted to see that.

"Do you need to go?" Elizabeth asked her son.

"No, I just want to see it. Ben said it's really small." Cameron also wanted to see the blue water.

"After the sign goes out." Jason promised. He flew a lot and no longer gave it any thought. Seeing it through Cameron's eyes was making it exciting again.

"Good morning." The pilot's voice came over the intercom and Cameron immediately looked up. "We will taking off shortly. Please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts. Please remain in your seats until the fasten seatbelts sign is turned off. We will be in the air for approximately one hour and fifteen minutes. It is currently sixty-five degrees Fahrenheit in Toronto, and it is expected to reach a high of sixty-eight with clear skies all day." The pilot wrapped up his pre-flight announcements.

"Cameron, do you think you can hold my hand so that I don't get scared during takeoff?" Elizabeth could tell her son was nervous, and she knew that holding her hand would help.

"Okay." He said softly. Putting his hand in mommy's. He felt the plane move, pick up speed, and as they left the ground his tummy dipped a bit which made him laugh.

"Are we in the air?" Cameron leaned over and asked his dad.

"Yeah." Jason looked up and saw the sign was off. "Want to look out the window?"

Cameron nodded. His mom undid his belt and his dad pulled him over onto his lap. Lifting the stiff shade that covered the oval shaped window Jason scooted back so Cameron would have better access to the glass. "Clouds." He said softly.

Over his son's head Jason smiled at Elizabeth who smiled back at him.

* * *

After a very smooth landing they stepped off the plane in Toronto. Three cars were waiting for them. Jason got his family secured in one as the guards dealt with the luggage. Once it was all sorted out all the guys piled into the cars. Lee and Chris took the lead because Lee was from Toronto and knew his way around. Milo and Kyle brought up the rear.

The hotel was twenty minutes away from the airport and Cameron kept his eyes glued to the glass during the entire ride. Since Elizabeth and Cameron had spent a lot of time in hotels since fleeing Colorado, Jason wanted them to experience what it was like to stay in a luxury hotel. Whenever he traveled he stayed at the Four Seasons, he liked that the chain recorded his preferences and no matter where on the globe he was his needs got met. For this trip he had called ahead and told them what he needed for his wife and son.

"Are we staying here?" Cameron asked looking up at the sleek building. It was taller than anything he'd ever seen before.

"Wow." Elizabeth didn't bother to hide the fact that she was impressed.

"We sure are." Jason said smiling. "On the twenty-first floor." He parked his car in the spot reserved for him in the VIP lot in front of the building. The Brown family already had someone in the area to watch the cars. "Ready."

"I'm not sure." Elizabeth said feeling like she was in a fairy tale. When her family traveled, when she and Sarah were kids, they stayed in nice hotels but nothing like this.

Jason picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles. "I want you to have a good time as well." He said softly. "I was thinking that you might like to use the spa before we go home. Cam and I can find something to amuse us."

"We'll see." Elizabeth didn't want this trip to be about her. They were here for Cameron.

Jason just grinned as he got out of the car. He'd book her a spa day tonight. The bellhop came over to get the luggage. While he watched, Milo went into the hotel and came out with all the key cards.

"I'm going to go up and do a walk through." Milo was the senior guard on this trip, and it was a responsibility he took seriously. "I'm taking Lee with me."

"We'll be up shortly." Jason still had to officially check in. The general manager was more than likely waiting to welcome them.

"Yup." Milo signaled to Lee and they walked back into the building.

* * *

After handing over a credit card to cover incidentals for all the rooms Jason took his family, with the remaining guards upstairs to check out their home for the next week. "Oh my." Elizabeth said stepping into the suite. "Jason this is amazing. Look at that view!" She exclaimed walking over to the window.

"Just leave the bags here." Jason told the bellhop and passed him a one hundred dollar tip. Yesterday he had gone to the bank and gotten some Canadian dollars. Most of the trip would be on the credit card, but Jason needed cash for tips.

"Thank you sir." The bellhop was grinning at the huge tip.

"Where are the guys?" Elizabeth asked coming back over. Cameron was still over by the window looking at the city.

"There are four suites." Two on either side of the hall. "Between us and the elevator, they are in those rooms." That meant they had this entire side of the hotel floor to themselves. "Cameron, want to go see your room?"

"Okay." Cameron came back over to where his parents were standing. This place was almost as big as back home. He hoped his room wasn't too far from mommy and daddy's. He might get scared staying in a new place by himself.

They walked down the hall. The first door they came to was the guest bathroom. Then was the first of the bedrooms and Jason mentioned it having its own bathroom was well. The next room had a plaque hanging on the closed door. "What does that say?" Jason asked smiling.

"It's my name." Cameron said getting excited again. "Does that mean this is my room?"

"I think it does." Jason said grinning. "See that door down the hall?"

"Uh-huh." It was a bit further from the other rooms.

"That's where mommy and I will be sleeping." Jason would show them that next. "Ready to see your room?"

"Okay." Cameron wiggled to get down and when daddy set him on his feet he turned the knob on the door. "Oh wow!"

Elizabeth smiled and looked at Jason astonished. There was a banner across the back wall over the bed that proclaimed. 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAMERON!' on the bed itself was a gift bag festooned with streamers. "I wonder what's in the bag."

Cameron ran across the room and crawled on to the big bed and looked inside. "It's Charlie!" He said grinning.

"Let's see buddy." Jason had no idea what was in the bag, it was a gift from the hotel for the birthday boy. He had told the reservation agent that his son loved Chuggin Charlie and they took it from there.

"Look!" Cameron pulled out an engineer's cap, followed by large wooden train whistle, a set of Chuggin Charlie pencils, but the best thing was at the bottom of the bag. A Chuggin Charlie thermal lunch bag complete with a refillable juice container. "I can use this for school!" Cameron was so excited he was ready to burst.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said softly.

"That's not from me." Jason wouldn't accept credit he didn't deserve. "The manager knows we are here to see Charlie for Cameron's birthday."

"I will thank him tomorrow, but we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. So thank you." She said leaning into him. Cameron would never forget this as long as he lived.

"Ready to have some lunch?" Jason wanted to take them out to see the city.

"Can I wear my new hat?" Cameron wanted to know.

"Absolutely." Jason told his son.

"Come on." Elizabeth said holding out her hand. When Cameron came over and took her hand she led the chattering little boy to the front of the suite.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	55. Chapter 55

BC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Mildly Not safe for work

* * *

Chapter 55

The guys were waiting in the hall when the Morgans came out of their suite. "So where are we going for lunch?" Elizabeth asked Jason. Her hubby grinned before looking over at Lee.

"You said that Cameron likes waffles, so I picked Lady Marmalade. They have all day breakfast, and the restaurant is kid friendly. They also serve Fair Trade coffee." Lee added. He'd felt a bit of pressure when Jason asked him to find some restaurants for the family to eat out at. Not because he thought his boss would flip out if something went wrong, Jason was no Sonny. Lee felt pressure because he was immensely proud to be from Toronto, and he wanted to show the city in the best possible light.

"How about that buddy, want waffles for lunch?" Jason asked his son.

Cameron smiled and nodded.

"Lead the way." Jason said as they all piled onto the elevator.

"Lee?" Elizabeth got the young guards attention.

"Yes, Mrs. Morgan?" He hadn't been a senior guard long, this was his first big assignment, so he hadn't met Jason's new wife yet.

"Thank you, for thinking of Cameron." She said smiling. Elizabeth wanted the guards to know that she appreciated their efforts.

"You're welcome." Lee said trying not to blush. The guys behind him just grinned. Yeah they were going to tease him later. Lee couldn't help it, he also blushed when Dr. O'Brien talked to him.

* * *

The restaurant was very laid back, and the kid friendly part was proven by the play nook complete with a blackboard for drawing. Cameron went right for it with Milo following close behind. The rest of the group waited for their table. Elizabeth took in the retro vibe smiling as she looked around.

When they were seated Cameron came over and sat between his parents. He surprised both of them by wanting the French toast, but he did of course want bacon. Everyone else placed their orders and they settled down to a pleasant meal.

After everyone was done they returned to the hotel so that Cameron could have a nap. "Are you going to be able to sleep?" Elizabeth asked her son as she pulled the blankets up.

"You won't leave?" Cameron was only a little nervous about sleeping in the hotel. He was trying to be a big boy.

"No, look." Elizabeth pointed to the other side of the bed.

"The speaker." Cameron hadn't seen his mother put it down.

"Just like at home, if you need me or daddy you just have to call." Elizabeth knew that he would be a little scared. "Okay?"

"Okay." Cameron said as his eyes were closing. He was tired, the morning had been so much fun. He was wondering if they were going to do more fun stuff tonight. He hoped so.

Elizabeth waited until the little boy was sleeping before walking back into the main part of the suite. Jason was down the hall in Milo's room meeting with the guys. He said he wanted to go over the security for tonight, but he wouldn't tell her what they were doing. She laughed as she thought about how much Jason was enjoying planning these surprises.

Before she could sit on the couch, her husband returned. "Done with your plotting?" She asked smiling.

"For the moment." Jason answered her smile with one of his own. "Is Cameron napping?"

"He is." Elizabeth said nodding.

"Is mommy tired too?" Jason walked over and placed a hand on her hip.

"No." Elizabeth said looking up into his eyes. "Are you?" She was enjoying the flirting.

"I'd like to go lie down, but I don't want to nap." Jason let his voice drop.

"What do you want to do?" Elizabeth asked placing her hand over his heart. She could feel it beating faster. The fact that she could do that to him made her feel really good. The heat in his eyes made her feel sexy.

"I'd like to make love with my wife." Jason said before covering her lips with his. Pulling her closer he let her feel what she did to him.

She moaned when Jason sucked on her bottom lip. She loved the fact that he enjoyed kissing her so much. A man who was a good kisser was very sexy. He didn't mash her lips or force his tongue down her throat. Instead he took her mouth slowly enticing her to follow him to where he wished to take her. How could she refuse?

"Will you come to bed with me?" He asked as he lifted his mouth from hers. Looking into her eyes he could see everything she was feeling. The fact that she was so free with her responses inspired him to make her feel more every time he touched her.

Feeling shy Elizabeth nodded while she smiled wide.

Jason took her hand in his and led her back to their room. Earlier in the day they had been here showing Cameron around. Closing the door behind them he locked it and then took the monitor from her to place it on the nightstand. They didn't start right away, but instead took a moment to just enjoy the fact that they were here together.

Bringing her mouth to his again, Elizabeth pulled his t-shirt from the waistband on his jeans and pushed it up. They parted so that she could remove the garment before coming back together as the kiss heated up. Her shirt joined his, followed quickly by her bra. Their shoes were kicked off as well as their remaining items of clothing.

Gently he took her down to the mattress. His hands touched her softly making her sigh in pleasure. "I love you Elizabeth." Jason whispered. He would never tire of telling her that.

She blushed and smiled as she reached over to cup his cheek. She knew he could see everything she was feeling but she had to say the words. "I love you Jason. You are the best man I know." Spearing her fingers in his hair she urged him forward.

Coming over her he kissed her again as he slowly joined his body to hers. They rocked together in the ancient rhythm of lovers. In a space where time had no meaning. Where the only thing that existed was the pleasure they could bring one another. Even as the joy mounted, as their bodies trembled, and their breathing increased their pace never hurried. With long slow strokes they moved together and when it simply became too much to contain they fell together.

* * *

They were curled up on the couch when Cameron came running out of his bedroom an hour later. "Hey, buddy." Jason said picking his son up and placing him on his lap. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Cameron nodded. "Are we going to stay in the hotel tonight?" He bet there were a lot of fun places to see. The building was so tall, that he couldn't help but wonder what was on the rest of the floors.

"Do you mean are we going to sleep here?" Elizabeth asked her son. She was still feeling relaxed from her time with Jason.

"Uh-huh." Cameron answered.

"Yes, we are going to sleep here all week." Elizabeth cleared up. Cameron still had no clue he was going to get to see Charlie in person.

"Okay." Cameron looked at his dad. "Are we going out into the city again?" It was a lot louder here than back home. It was kind of scary too, but as long as he was with his parents, and Milo, it would be fine.

"We are. I have something planned for us. I'm hoping you will like it. It's something I've never even done before so it will be new for me too." Jason was looking forward to the evening. Elizabeth looked at him and raised her eyebrow in question. He should have mentioned this earlier so she could try to get him to tell her what he was up to. A missed opportunity, he'd make sure that he didn't let another one go by.

"What are we doing?" Cameron asked with eyes wide.

Before Jason could answer there was a knock on the door. Cameron gripped Jason's shirt and started breathing hard. "It's okay." Jason wrapped his arms around his son, and kissed the top of his head. "It's okay." He looked over at Elizabeth. "Why don't you sit with mommy while I see who is at the door."

"No." Cameron shook his head, not letting go, and looking over at the door. This was a knock on a hotel door, just like before.

"How about if you come with me?" Jason knew it was either one of the guards or someone that the guards let through.

"Okay." Cameron's voice was soft and shaky, but he trusted his dad to keep him safe.

"Okay." Jason stood up and kept his son close. "Who is it?"

"Milo." The guard said from the other side of the closed door.

"See it's just Milo." Jason ran his hands down Cameron's back to calm his trembling. "Just Milo." He repeated before opening the door.

"I just wanted to let you know everything is ready for later." Milo knew it was a surprise. "We need to leave in an hour to get there on time." He informed his boss.

"Thanks." Jason told Milo. "We will meet you at the elevator."

"Sure thing." Milo gave a smile to Cameron. He could tell the little boy was upset.

Jason closed the door and took them back to the couch where Elizabeth was waiting. "Cameron?"

"Yes." The little boy was still gripping Jason's shirt tight.

"Do you remember seeing the doors that are between our room and the elevator?" Jason asked his son.

"The four doors." Cameron had looked at them when they first came in. He wondered who was staying there.

"Yeah." Jason couldn't help but give a smile that was just a bit sad. The little boy didn't miss anything that was in his immediate vicinity. In time he would not be so hyper vigilant, he would be able to relax. "Milo, Kyle, Chris, and Lee are staying in those rooms. They are there so that no one can hurt us."

"Like at home when Milo stands at the door?" Cameron asked his dad.

"Just like that." Elizabeth said rubbing her son's back. "Daddy will always make sure that you are safe."

"Mean daddy won't come again?" Cameron was so afraid that would happen.

"Come here." Elizabeth patted her lap and waited for Cameron to move from Jason to her. "Look at daddy." Cameron turned back to look at Jason. "Do you know how much he loves you?" Elizabeth asked her son. She could feel her eyes burning as she fought off tears.

"No." Cameron said looking back at his mom.

"He loves you so much, that he promised me that mean daddy won't ever bother you again." Elizabeth said looking into Cameron's big brown eyes. Looking at his sweet face she could see some of her sister Sarah.

"Really?" He asked looking back at his dad before turning to his mom again. "He won't come anymore, and hurt you?"

"Me?" Elizabeth hadn't realized that Cameron was worrying about her too.

"I don't want him to hurt you anymore." Cameron's eyes filled with tears. "I don't like it when he hurt you." He pressed his face against Elizabeth's shoulders and put his arms around her.

Jason reached over and picked them both up. He placed them on his lap and put his arms around them. "He won't hurt either one of you anymore Cameron, I promise." Jason kissed Elizabeth before placing a soft kiss on his son's forehead. "Not ever again."

"Okay?" Elizabeth said wiping the tears from her son's cheeks. "So from here on out you don't have to worry about mean daddy anymore." She knew that just saying it wouldn't make it so. Cameron would still be waiting for Lucky to show up, but every day that passed without that coming true would be one day closer to him finally letting that fear go.

"How about if I tell you what we are going to do tonight?" Jason asked Cameron. Despite the seriousness of the conversation they'd just had, he loved having his whole family in his arms.

"I think that would be good. I really want to know, don't you Cameron?" Elizabeth said smiling.

Cameron nodded and looked over at Jason.

"Tonight we are going to go see an ice hockey game." He told them. "It's the playoffs, and since the Maple Leafs are home tonight I thought we should go." He'd gotten them a private suite, so that Cameron wouldn't have to worry about the crowd. "We are going to watch the game and eat lots of hot dogs."

"I love hot dogs!" Cameron said excited. He had no idea what ice hockey was, but if they had hot dogs it couldn't be that bad. "Can I have two!?" He wanted to know.

"I think we can arrange that." Jason said smiling.

"How about we go and wash our faces. Then we can watch some television until its time to leave." Elizabeth helped Cameron down to the floor and he ran to his room.

"Thank you." Elizabeth turned her face to Jason's.

"If I never do anything else in my life that I can be proud of, I've loved you and Cameron. I made sure that you'll be safe. I can be proud of that." Jason swallowed hard to keep from crying.

Elizabeth leaned forward and gently kissed him. He was such a good man, and she knew that he didn't see it. For the rest of her life she was going to love him the way he deserved to be loved. "Let me go clean up. I'm looking forward to seeing the game."

"Have you ever been to an ice hockey game?" Jason wanted to know.

"I grew up in Colorado." Elizabeth said giving him a smile. "I played ice hockey until I was twelve." She laughed at the shocked look on his face. "Then I switched to field hockey."

"Did you wear one of those short skirts?" He wanted to know.

"Yup." She said getting up from his lap. "I'll be right back." She said walking from the room.

Jason just sat there grinning wide. He wondered if she would model that skirt for him.

* * *

The Maple Leafs were playing the Senators at the Air Canada Centre. The stadium was packed, but their box was accessed by a private elevator so they bypassed the crowds. They had a fantastic view of the ice rink guaranteeing that they wouldn't miss any plays. An en-suite hostess assured that they didn't have to step a foot outside their box to get the hot dogs that Cameron was looking forward to. Jason was even promised that if his son got bored with the game he could access several children's stations on the large screen television.

That proved not to be an issue. From the moment the puck dropped Cameron was entranced by the game. Kyle and Lee were both huge hockey fans and Jason had asked them to be ready to help answer any questions that Cameron had. Jason had read a couple of books in preparation for the trip and was confident he had the necessary answers, but the guards would be good back up. It ended up not being an issue. All of Cameron's questions were answered by his mother. Elizabeth impressed the guys with how much she knew about the sport. By the time they left at just after seven, the little boy was asking about skating lessons and playing hockey along with playing soccer.

Back at the suite after Cameron was down for the night Jason surprised Elizabeth by taking her into the suite's kitchen and taking a tin of Dutch cocoa from the cabinet. With a big grin he also pulled down a bag of mini marshmallows. Laughing Elizabeth took the items and searched for the right sized pot. "I had fun tonight."

"Good. So did I. There is a minor league hockey team in Rochester. I can look into getting us tickets." Jason offered.

"That would be fun, we should see if the O'Briens might like to join us." Elizabeth said measuring out the cocoa powder.

"We can also go to a game in New York when the mood strikes us." Jason stood behind her and pushed her hair aside to reveal the nape of her neck. He gave her a soft kiss. "Have you ever been to New York?"

"We transferred trains in Grand Central Station. Does that count?" Having him standing so close made it hard to concentrate.

"No, it doesn't." He gave her a gentle squeeze. "Have you ever been to brunch?"

"No." Elizabeth wondered what he was thinking.

"If I had known that we would have flown in last night so that you could go this morning." He had spent Saturday making sure he cleared his desk so Johnny didn't get stuck with extra paperwork this week. "We can extend our stay if you like." They were leaving late Friday evening.

"We do have the brunch invitation from your mom." Elizabeth reminded him. "I promise to protect you." She smirked.

"Now that you've tamed Tracy there isn't anyone to protect me from." Jason said laughing.

"She seems lonely. I'm going to have to find someone for her to date." Elizabeth poured the hot liquid into the mugs. All done." She announced. They carried their mugs to the dining room table.

"Good luck, I think all the single men in Port Charles are afraid of Tracy." Jason warned.

"Not all of them, I will find the perfect man for her." Elizabeth announced. "Drink up, we need to go to bed so I can find out what else you have planned this week." She told him dropping a saucy wink.

Jason just grinned wide. He wondered how long he was gonna be able to hold out.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	56. Chapter 56

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 56

Since they were on vacation Jason didn't get up early so at seven when Cameron came running into the bedroom Jason was still wrapped around Elizabeth. Since both parents were dressed they didn't bother to lock the door. Because of the monitor he knew his son had left his room. "Hey buddy." He said rolling to his back. The sudden lack of warmth made Elizabeth wake up.

"Hi daddy." Cameron scrambled up onto the trunk at the bottom of the bed and crawled across his parents. A knee to her lower back made Elizabeth grunt, but the little boy didn't notice. He only stopped when he was between his parents.

"Ready for breakfast?" Jason said grinning.

"Uh-huh, what are we doing today?" Cameron was really enjoying this trip. Daddy had made it so much fun. Every day they had done something different. The zoo had been fun, they had pandas something none of them had seen in person before. Daddy even bought him a panda t-shirt. The aquarium was really cool they had a pool where you could touch an actual shark. Daddy had even found a nice park with a big slide. Last night they went downstairs and used the pool for a while. Cameron couldn't wait to see what was happening today.

"Cameron, do you know what today is?" Elizabeth smiled at her son. She was most of the way awake. A hot shower and coffee would clear out the rest of the cobwebs.

"No." He told his mom.

Elizabeth expected this to happen. Without access to a calendar Cameron had lost track of the days. If he was in daycare he would start the day by writing the day of the week and the date. "Today is a really special day."

"Is it my birthday?" Cameron asked looking between his parents. In May there were two important dates, his birthday and Mother's day. Mrs. Maguire showed him on the calendar that his birthday came first.

"It is." Jason said smiling. "We have something really special planned go get dressed so we can get started."

"Okay." Cameron crawled back off of the bed and ran out of the room.

"We should get moving." Elizabeth said throwing back the covers. "He's going to be dressed in about a minute." Before she could slide off the bed Jason pulled her back.

"You aren't going anywhere until I get my morning kiss." Jason said giving her a sinful smile.

"You already got a morning kiss." Elizabeth said smiling. She had woken him early with her mouth on his body. Kissing down his chest lead to her loving him with her mouth, which lead to her moaning his name as he took control.

"I want another one." Jason wasn't going to be put off.

"Fine." Elizabeth pretended to be irritated but puckered up.

"Morning baby." Jason said when after his lips brushed across hers.

She couldn't help but sigh. "Morning. Let me get dressed and I'll see what the guys want." They had gotten into the routine of having all their meals together. Breakfast was in their suite. The guards wrote what they wanted on the pad next to the phone in the living room.

Jason let her go as Cameron came back into the bedroom. Elizabeth grabbed her clothes and went into the bathroom. "What are we going to do today?" Cameron asked again. He was hoping that maybe they could go see some trains. Maybe Toronto had a train museum like back home.

"It's a surprise." Jason told his son. "If I tell you mommy will get mad at me."

"Oh." Cameron really wanted to know, but he didn't want to get daddy in trouble. "Is everyone coming over to breakfast?"

"Yes, do you like eating with the guys?" Jason knew that Cameron was becoming more comfortable around the guards.

"Yup. I like Lee, he's funny." Cameron said giggling. He hadn't talked to the guard yet, but he was thinking about it. "Daddy, are you gonna shave today?"

"When mommy is done in the bathroom, I'm going to take my turn. You want to come watch?" Jason asked smiling.

Cameron nodded. "Is it itchy? Your beard?"

"If I don't shave for a few days it gets itchy." Jason answered. "Do you want to feel?"

"Okay." Cameron ran his small hand over his father's face. He laughed at how the stubble felt on his palm. "It tickles."

"Mommy says the same thing." Jason liked these moments when he could sit with his son and just hang out. Maybe he should start sleeping later. When the bathroom door opened they both turned.

"Hi mommy! I'm wearing Charlie." Cameron stood up on the bed so she could see.

"I see, want to help me order breakfast?" She said holding out her hand.

"Okay, don't forget daddy." Cameron said as they walked to the door.

"I won't. I'll call you when it's time." Jason could see Liz was curious but he didn't say anything, just got out of bed and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

After breakfast they got in the cars and started driving. For this trip they only took two cars. Milo rode with the Morgans and the other guards piled into a second SUV. Once again Lee was in the lead because for this trip they were leaving Toronto and heading two hours south-west to St. Thomas, where the Elgin County Railway Museum was located. Cameron kept up a running commentary about everything they passed. But when they pulled up to their destination and he saw the train yard the little boy fell silent.

Elizabeth helped her son out of his car seat and sat him on the hood of the car while the guys stood around them. All the Charlie festivities were taking place on the railway behind the museum so Cameron had no idea that his favorite train was so close. "Now, the same rules as before apply today. You need to listen when we tell you something, and you need to make sure you stay with either me or daddy at all times. Now daddy is going to tell you what we are going to do today. All right?"

"All right." Cameron told his mother softly while nodding.

"If you don't behave we will leave." Elizabeth warned him. Just because it was his birthday didn't mean he wasn't expected to behave.

"Okay." Cameron promised looking at his dad. He really wanted to go inside and see the trains.

"Ready?" Jason couldn't wait to see Cameron's face when he saw Charlie. When the little guy nodded Jason picked him up. "Okay, close your eyes." He instructed. They walked to the area where Charlie was sitting on the track. The event was due to open in thirty minutes but they had VIP passes that gave them early entrance. Jason waited until Liz was in position with her camera. "Open your eyes buddy." He said softly.

Cameron opened his eyes and his mouth fell open in shock. "IT'S CHARLIE!" He yelled. "MOMMY IT'S CHARLIE!" He couldn't believe it. Right there close enough to touch was Chuggin Charlie.

The joy on her son's face did Elizabeth in. The tears started and she had to hand the camera over to Kyle. Taking a second she stood behind the guard and wiped her face. Milo walked over and gave her his handkerchief, and she gave him a watery thank you. When she felt better she moved closer to where her boys were standing. "Want to get closer?" She asked Cameron.

"Can we?" Cameron's eyes got wide at the thought of getting closer to the train.

"We can go over, and you can touch him if you want." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Later today, we are going to ride on the train that Charlie is pulling." Jason told Cameron. He thought his son was going to pass out from joy.

"Really?" Cameron said in a whisper so excited that his dad had made it so he could see Chuggin Charlie. This was the best day of his life.

"Really." Jason said smiling. He felt like a hero. "Right now let's go see Charlie and let mommy take some pictures."

* * *

They had the best time. Elizabeth took about a million pictures, most of which included Cameron and Jason. Occasionally she even managed to get in a few of them. They went out on the first train ride of the morning and Cameron smiled the entire time. The hardest part of the day for her was keeping Jason from buying every single thing they came across. There were several tents of merchandise set up and Jason was determined that his son was going to have every single Charlie item they came across. Especially when he discovered the rare items section of the toy tent. Elizabeth didn't even want to know how much money he spent.

The event wrapped up at five and because of the long drive home, they opted to eat dinner in St. Thomas. Lee had scouted here as well and came up with another kid friendly restaurant. Dessert was a birthday cake for Cameron and the entire restaurant sang the little boy happy birthday. By six-thirty they were back on the road. When they pulled up in front of the hotel Elizabeth's prediction that Cameron would be asleep was proven true.

Jason carried him up. He'd have a bath in the morning, but Elizabeth did make sure Cameron took a trip to the bathroom. In his pajamas the little boy's eyes closed again as soon as his head hit the pillow. Both parents gave him a kiss before turning off the light and closing the door.

"I think it's safe to say that Cameron had a good birthday." Jason's face was actually sore from how much smiling he'd done.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to thank you enough for today." Elizabeth told Jason still leaning against Cameron's door. "I've never seen him that happy."

"It was pretty special for me too." Jason assured her. "I've done a lot of things with Ben, and I've enjoyed watching my nephew grow up. But watching Cameron today and knowing he was my son and that we were able to give him this day was the most amazing feeling I've ever had. I don't know if that made any sense because I don't think I have the words to make you feel what I did."

There was nothing she could say to that, so she didn't even try. Elizabeth pushed off the door and wrapped her arms around her husband. He loved Cameron, it was in everything Jason said and did for the little boy. While being able to see Charlie was amazing, how Jason had opened his heart to Cameron was the greatest gift there was.

Jason stood there holding his wife in his arms. "I'd like to take you out tomorrow night."

"Me?" Elizabeth raised her head and smiled at her hubby. "I'm fine."

"Yes, you are." He said kissing her nose. "I made reservations. Milo said he would watch Cameron for us."

"This is Cameron's trip, Jason I don't need you to do anything special for me." She protested.

"I need to do something special for you." Jason wanted a night where they weren't mom and dad but were Jason and Elizabeth. "I want us to travel a lot, and I intend to give you romance in every city we go to. If we are traveling with Cameron then romance will probably be one date night a week. This summer we are going away in July." Johnny had talked to him too. "I'm going to see if Georgie is willing to come with us, so we'll be able to sneak away more often. Tomorrow let me show a small part of Toronto."

"I didn't pack anything nice." Elizabeth hadn't expected that.

"There is a boutique downstairs. You can go there tomorrow before you go to the spa." He said giving her the smile that made him look like a mischievous little boy.

"The spa?" Elizabeth said smiling back. "I guess Mother's day is coming early."

"Nope, that is still this Sunday." Jason had plans for that too. "Tomorrow is some fun time for you. While you are at the spa, we guys will be having a man day."

"Is that right, what does that include?" She let Jason lead her to the kitchen.

"Man stuff." Was all he said. They would have tea tonight, because they had a lot of junk food today. "That's all you need to know about that. You just have to go to the spa and relax."

"I'll let them make me pretty for you." She said getting down the mugs.

"You are already more pretty than I can handle." Jason said flirting.

Her heart started beating faster and she couldn't help but blush. "You are just all kinds of smooth aren't you?" She said trying to keep up with him.

"I haven't even started yet." Jason assured her. "You wait until tomorrow night." He was going all out. He planned on sweeping Liz off her feet.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	57. Chapter 57

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 57

The next morning Jason and Elizabeth were in the living room when Cameron joined them. "Did you have fun yesterday?" Jason asked his son.

"I did! It was the best ever!" Cameron still couldn't believe that he got to see Charlie in person. He couldn't wait to tell Ben.

"Last night you feel asleep." Elizabeth joined them on the couch. "Which meant that you didn't get to open any of your presents." She honestly thought he forgot.

"I get presents?!" Cameron liked the sound of that.

"Remember the ones you didn't open from the party. Come on let's see what you got." Elizabeth held out her hand which Cameron took while not letting go of his dad. They walked down to the master bedroom where a small pile of gifts waited. She sat on one side of the pile and Jason sat on the other with Cameron on his lap.

"Which one first?" Jason asked the little boy.

"This one." Cameron pulled the biggest one from the pile.

"Let's see." Jason looked at the gift tag. "Do you know what that says?"

"No." Cameron shook his head. He had just learned to read and write the word Daddy. Mommy said by the end of the summer if he worked hard he could read the names of most of the people in the family. Ben was working on that too.

"This is from Daideo." Jason said already knowing what the gift was. The family wasn't required to clear their gifts with him. He only knew because Ben was getting the exact same thing next month. Alan had been excited to buy them. Cameron's was even left handed to make it easier to use. "Open it."

"Okay." Cameron ripped the paper and looked at the present. "Fishing rod! Are we going fishing?"

"We are, Daideo is taking you and Ben fishing this summer. I thought you and I could go fishing today." Alan took him and Johnny fishing every year. Jason had packed his gear for this trip.

"Cool!" Cameron said grinning.

"Man stuff?" Elizabeth said taking pictures to send to the family.

"Exactly. Girls and worms don't mix." He said knowing he would pay for that sexiest remark later.

She just rolled her eyes. "Open this one next." This was a small square box. "It's from Maimeo."

"Okay." Cameron tore off the paper and frowned. "A lunch box?" He wondered but it was weird because it wasn't shaped the right way.

"No, this is a tackle box." Jason corrected. He opened it and pulled out the staggered shelves inside. It was filled with everything the young fisherman would need. "This goes with the rod. These." Jason pointed to an assortment of lures in the bottom. "Are from Poppa."

"Does he fish too?" Cameron asked looking at Jason.

"No." Jason said laughing a bit. "Poppa isn't a big nature fan." Roughing it for Edward was skim milk in his coffee.

"This one is from Nana." Elizabeth handed over a gift bag.

"A hat!" Cameron loved hats. This one was a Boonie hat in bright blue.

"It will keep the sun off your face." Jason explained. "Look inside the bag, there is something else."

"Sunglasses." Cameron slipped them on. The wraparound style would protect him from the glare off the water.

There was another box on the bed. "That's from Uncle AJ." Elizabeth explained.

"I liked him." Cameron remembered him from the dinner. "Boots."

"So you can keep your feet from getting wet. Sometime when you go fishing you don't use a boat but walk out into the water." The boots were tall, when Cameron got a bit bigger they could get him some waders.

"Okay this is from Aunt Em and Uncle Johnny." Elizabeth handed over an envelope.

Cameron opened it and pulled out a card. Opening it music started playing which made him laugh. "What's it say daddy?"

"To the best nephew in the whole world." Jason grinned. He had no clue what they had gotten Cameron. "There's a picture." On the back was a note and Jason started laughing before he read it. Johnny had picked this out, and Liz was going to kill him.

"What?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"They got you a remote control car. When we get home we'll put it together." Jason showed Cameron the picture.

"Why is that funny?" She leaned over and looked at the picture. "It's a Jeep." She said still not getting it.

Jason only got it because Ben had something similar. Johnny got it for his son for Christmas. Emily had been less than pleased. "There is one more gift." Jason would tell Liz in a minute.

"Okay." Cameron put it on his lap. This tag he could read by himself. "This is from you and mommy." He said looking at his parents.

"Yup." Elizabeth said waiting for Cameron to open it. She hadn't actually seen it because it was wrapped when Jason brought it home.

Cameron opened it and smiled. "It's a tablet! We have these at daycare." The older kids, of which he was one, used them during lesson time. "We practice our letters." It meant the center could buy less paper because the kids could just erase their letters before going onto the next lesson.

Elizabeth scooted over to see what apps were on it. "You can make letters, this one will help you start learning some math." She would check that one out. While she wanted Cameron to keep up with his peers, she still wanted him to enjoy being a kid. Pressure to perform would come soon enough.

"It's basically a game that teaches him to add and subtract." Jason knew what her concern was.

"I can do art, look." Cameron tapped on the icon and a blank screen with a palette of colors bordering a white square popped up. They could save the little boys creations or print them out if they wanted.

Elizabeth closed that one. "Look its George." The monkey was smiling at them.

Cameron tapped it and then tapped a story. The tablet began to read the book highlighting each word as it was pronounced. "I can listen to stories."

"Wow." Elizabeth looked over at Jason. "You thought of everything."

"It even has a language program. There are five languages and you can pick the one you want him to study." Jason would show her that later. "Did you like your gifts?" He asked Cameron who was getting lost in a story.

"I did." Cameron told them.

"Good, we can do thank you notes when we get home." Elizabeth said grabbing some paper.

Cameron put down his tablet and grabbed some too. It was clean up time. Daddy grabbed the rest and they headed back to the front of the suite.

"The guys will be here soon. We are leaving after breakfast. Chris is going to stay here at the hotel in case you need him." The guard was not a fishing fan. "He will sit in the lobby of the spa."

"That's fine." Elizabeth was looking forward to her day of pampering. It didn't start until eleven so she would visit the boutique first. Cameron ran back and got his tablet, which had a bright red cover to protect it, and sat on the couch to finish his story. "Before breakfast arrives tell me what is so funny about the car Cameron got."

"Johnny picked it out, probably one day while Emily was working." Jason started. "It's a limited edition model."

"Meaning?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"It cost a little less than the tablet." Jason said watching her mouth drop open.

"For a toy car?" That her son would drive into walls. "That's insane."

"Yeah Em, said the same thing when Ben opened his at Christmas." Ben's was a sports car and cost more than the tablet. She had reminded her husband that Alan was bad enough.

"I'm really happy that everyone is treating Cameron like Ben." She started.

"But you don't want him getting spoiled. Emily says the same thing." Jason said shrugging. "Good luck." He grinned. It was not a fight he was getting involved with. The playroom at the mansion pretty much announced that no one was listening. He was going to work more on making sure his son understood that not everyone got these things. He also was going to work on instilling in his son the need to give back to the community, to those who didn't have what they did. He was thinking that they could work some shifts at the food bank when it was open.

"Kiss mommy." Jason said to Cameron. He did the same. "We will be back by the time you are done your girl stuff." He smiled at her. "I'll see that Cam has a nap so that he has plenty of energy to torture Milo."

Elizabeth just laughed. "I ordered dinner for him. So he'll eat and have a bath before we leave." There was only so much she was going to ask the guard to do.

"I'll let him know." Jason said kissing her again. He knew Milo was looking forward to the coming night. "See you later." He got one more kiss before heading out to the cars.

* * *

"Tell me about your fishing trip." Elizabeth was sitting at the dining room table with Cameron. He'd just gotten up from his nap. It was good that the little guy had gotten up when he did because she could tell that her husband was just about at the end of his restraint.

Who knew that one small change could make a man weak in the knees? Downstairs in the spa she'd had her hair pulled straight for her dinner date with Jason. It was not something she normally did at home because it was time consuming. Plus it could be damaging to her hair if she didn't do it correctly. When she got home, she'd need to get the name of good stylist who could help her with that because Jason loved it.

He'd come out from their bedroom where he was napping and immediately plunged his hands in the silky strands. Elizabeth wasn't concerned he'd mess it up, the style would hold until she next washed her hair. Even now the heat from his gaze was scorching her. If he liked this then the rest of the outfit might kill him, because the look she was going for tonight was flat out sexy. She'd spent more than she intended but the final look was going to be so worth it.

"I caught two fish!" Cameron said feeling proud of himself.

"You did? Did you have to let them go again?" Elizabeth figured if they had brought them back then he would have shown them to her when he got up.

"They are downstairs." Cameron told his mom. "We are going to eat them tomorrow."

Elizabeth looked over at Jason who gave her a slow smile. He had no idea why the straight hair was having such an effect, but he really liked it. "The executive chef agreed to cook our catch. So we are having dinner at six tomorrow night." Because he was being extended this courtesy Jason didn't want to ask the chef to cook something not on the menu during the busiest time of the night.

"Did you catch a fish too?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"I did, I also caught two. Kyle showed us all up. He caught eight." Jason told her. "We are having a fish fry."

Elizabeth blinked in surprise. "Eight that is impressive."

"Kyle likes to fish." It was something Jason hadn't known. He was learning all kinds of things about his crew now that Cameron and Elizabeth were in his life.

"He said he would give me some pointers sometime." Cameron told his mom.

Elizabeth looked over at Jason who shook his head. Cameron hadn't spoken to Kyle yet.

"That was nice of him. Maybe he'll show you over the summer." Elizabeth would have to thank Kyle for the offer.

"Mommy? Why is your hair different?" Cameron wanted to know. "Where did your curls go? I like the curls." It made her hair look like his. He liked that they matched.

"Daddy is taking me out to dinner, so I wanted to look pretty for him. Sometimes I like to try new things and see if maybe daddy will like it." Elizabeth explained.

"Do you like it?" Cameron asked Jason.

"I do." He said smiling. "But I like the curls too. I like mommy all the ways she is." He wanted Cameron to know that.

"Me too." He said nodding. "But I like the curls the best. Will they come back?"

"In a few days." Elizabeth explained. "Ready for your bath?" They were doing things a bit out of order. After bath he would put on his jammies then eat. "Daddy would you mind taking care of that?" The humidity from the tub would curl her hair.

"Not a problem." Jason said throwing Cameron over his shoulder. He should have planned better. Next time he'd give his son his bath before nap time, that way he could sit and watch his gorgeous wife longer. Of course he was going to have her all to himself for the rest of the night and he would make the most of that time.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	58. Chapter 58

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

**It is Spring Break in my house! There will still be daily updates, I'm just not sure at what time of the day they will be posted.**

Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 58

She was in red, a color he had expressed his appreciation for her wearing on their first date. An off the shoulder red sweater dress paired with knee high brown leather boots, since she had black ones at home. Hoop earrings, shown off with her hair pushed behind one ear, and her wedding rings were her only accessories. Her lips were covered in a shiny pale pink gloss, but her eyes were what would hold his attention. She had gone for a smoky eye with bronze and terra cotta. The color consultant downstairs had talked her into using an orange liner on her upper lash line. That one stroke of color made her eyes seem even bluer.

Well her eyes would hold his attention if he could look away from the dress. It was form fitting, caressing her like a lover while not being tight. It was also short stopping above her knees which meant it would slide to mid-thigh when she sat down. And the part of her legs that were showing shimmered a bit thanks to the skin cream she had applied. Since she did get cold the dress had long sleeves and she'd picked up a duster.

The whole look was sexy, but not trashy. She was going to blow his mind. Giving herself one final look in the mirror Elizabeth actually felt sexy, something she liked. Poor Jason had no idea what he was in for. Because once she took the dress off she was thinking he might beg.

* * *

Jason was sitting out front with Milo and Cameron. The little boy was talking with the guard. Milo had shown up about ten minutes ago with Chutes and Ladders. The concierge had gone out and picked it up at Jason's request. Milo also had his choice of movies not only from the hotel's cable, but from the library the hotel had for guests.

"Where are you and mommy going?" Cameron turned back to his dad.

"I'm taking mommy out to dinner." Jason told his little boy.

"Is that why you are wearing nice clothes?" Cameron only had to wear nice clothes the night everyone came to their house. He liked everything but the tie.

"It is." Jason was wearing a suit, but he had skipped the tie.

"Is mommy going to be wearing nice clothes?" Cameron guessed so. "She was pretty the other time."

"She was, and I'm betting she'll be pretty tonight too." Jason thought she was pretty no matter what. The door to the bedroom opened up and he got to his feet reaching for his jacket. Milo also rose which made Cameron get up as well. Jason was shrugging into the garment when Elizabeth walked into the room and he simply stopped to take her in.

"Hi." She said giving him a smile.

"You look beautiful mommy." Cameron said running over and giving her a hug.

"Thank you baby. You're going to be good for Milo right?" She asked Cam running her hand over his curls.

"We're going to play Chutes and Ladders." Cameron said looking over at his friend who nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like fun." Elizabeth said looking over at the young guard. "Thank you Milo."

"You're welcome Mrs. Morgan. You look very nice." Milo said but what he was thinking was that she looked hot. Not that he would say that out loud. Not only would his boss kill him, but so would Maxie.

"Daddy aren't you going to tell mommy she looks pretty?" Cameron looked over expectantly.

Jason was trying to wrap his brain around how incredible she looked. "You do." He told her. "Look incredibly….wow!" He finally said.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said fighting a blush. That was the reaction she was going for. "I have a light coat in the closet."

"I'll get it." Jason said not moving from the spot he was in. He didn't want to take his eyes off of her. "Now, I'll get it now." He said grabbing the item and coming back to where she was waiting. "So sexy." He whispered as he helped her slip the coat on. "Ready?" He said in a louder voice.

"Yes. Night, we'll call before bedtime." Elizabeth promised.

"I'll call if there are any problems." Milo assured her.

"Be good." Jason told his son kissing the top of his head before escorting Elizabeth to the elevator. Kyle and Chris were coming with them, they were waiting in the lobby. Lee was staying to keep a look out at the hotel. "Maybe you should drive." Jason said joking. "I may drive us into a tree because I'm looking at you instead of the road."

"If I drive that leaves your hands free. Can you keep them to yourself?" Elizabeth asked in a soft voice.

"Limo?" Jason could have one here in a matter of minutes.

"Same problem." She pointed out as the elevator reached the lobby.

Jason took a deep breath and followed. It was a good thing Liz's coat came down to her knees. If he had to watch her walk away he'd trip over his own feet. The urge to just get another room for the next few hours was really strong. He had reservations in a nice restaurant, he'd give her a nice evening out before mauling her when they got back.

* * *

"Reservation for Morgan." Jason told the host.

"Yes, we have your two tables right this way." The young man said grabbing four menus. The general manager had informed them that this was a VIP guest and he was not to be kept waiting.

They followed him to a window side table. "Oh Jason!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Look at the view." All of downtown Toronto was before them.

"Mrs. Morgan may I take your coat." The host offered. He would check it and bring the ticket back over.

"Thank you." Elizabeth, with Jason's assistance, slipped it off.

Looking around Jason saw at least four other guys look over in their direction. As long as they left it at looking things would be fine. He held out her chair and watched as her dress climbed up her legs. The same thing happened in the car. She was really pushing his buttons. The host told them the name of their server before leaving the menus.

"Look at the desserts." Elizabeth said perusing the menus.

"You're supposed to eat your dinner first." Jason told her, but if she wanted to they could start with dessert.

"What looks good to you?" She asked looking through her lashes at him.

Jason let his gaze latch onto her as he contemplated his answer. "You mean on the menu?" He asked thinking of what he really wanted.

"Of course." She said with a smirk. "I'm getting the Cornish Hen."

"I'm going to get the Prime Rib." He was feeling carnivorous. "What are you going to start with?"

"I'm going to save room for dessert." She said passing on an appetizer. "But we can share the asparagus and the Yukon Gold Frites."

"Sounds good." Jason he looked at the menu. "I'm guessing you are getting the dark chocolate tower?"

"I never pass up English sticky toffee pudding. It's not something that I get often so I'm going with that. But if you want to get the dark chocolate tower I might be persuaded to share mine for a taste of yours." Elizabeth tempted him.

"I'll keep that in mind." Jason would also store away that his lovely wife liked toffee pudding. He would make sure they occasionally had some.

* * *

The manager sent a complimentary bottle of champagne which they both sipped while sampling the amuse bouche the chef sent out. Dinner arrived not too long after they ordered it. Of course there was sampling from each other's plates and yes even some feeding of one another. Elizabeth was happy to see that the guys were eating as well.

"I'm going to the ladies room. Would you please order dessert and coffee for me?" She asked standing which made the guys stand as well. While she walked across the room Jason enjoyed the way the dress highlighted her butt. Looking around he glared at a few guys who were also looking too hard at his wife. As long as no one tried to approach her then he wouldn't end up in jail for fighting.

"Have I mentioned how much I like your dress?" He asked once she was seated at the table again.

"No, you haven't." Elizabeth placed her elbow on the table and leaned her chin on her palm. "You did give some indication that you liked my hair."

"I do like the straight hair." Jason said giving her a sinful grin. "I'm looking forward to feeling it wrapped around my fingers." He said in a low voice.

"And the dress?" Elizabeth could feel herself heating up.

"Is spectacular. I'm hoping you will wear it for me again sometime soon. With the boots of course." The whole look made his knees weak.

"The boots are what make it." She replied with a bit of sass as dessert arrived. Lifting her spoon she took a sampling of the decadent treat and closing her eyes let the flavors burst on her tongue. "That is so good." She said slowly opening her eyes and looking at her husband. "Want to taste?"

Jason had to swallow his reply. He wanted to taste her. Just drag her across the table and have her right here. "I do." When she presented her spoon again he let her feed him. "That is good. We should try mine now." Jason sampled it first before feeding her.

"That is sinful." She was enjoying this sweet foreplay. She imagined by the time they got to the hotel they both be ready to explode.

"Finish up. I want a nightcap at the hotel." Jason told knowing he was about at the edge of his control.

"I like the sound of that." Elizabeth said spooning up more of her treat.

* * *

Milo was standing when they came through the door. After Cameron went to sleep he called Maxie and they talked for a while. He missed not seeing her this week and was looking forward to the reunion when he got home. They could have a double date with Georgie and Jesse. Then he could let the other man know what would happen if he hurt Maxie's sister. "Cameron's out cold." The guard told them.

"Thank you Milo. I'll go check." Elizabeth said walking towards the back of the suite.

"Any problems?" Jason wanted Milo gone, but he needed to make sure Cameron was okay. They had kept their promise to call and he had sounded fine.

"It was good. We played Chutes and Ladders, I let him win." Milo had fun either way.

"Don't tell Liz." Jason said laughing as they walked to the door.

"We watched a Winnie the Pooh movie that was on." Milo figured you couldn't go wrong with Pooh Bear. "Then he crashed." They were at the door.

"I appreciate you watching him." Jason didn't make it a habit to ask the guys to babysit.

"No problem boss, he's a good kid. See you in the morning." Milo said heading for his room.

"See you tomorrow." Jason locked up and headed back to Cameron's room. He found Liz fixing the covers. "He kick them off?" At least once a night it happened.

"Yeah." She gave the little boy a kiss and watched as Jason did the same. In the hall he took her hand in his and took her to their room. He put down the monitor before walking back over and locking the door. "All night I've been wanting to know what you have on under that dress."

"I can answer that for you. Have a seat on the bed." Elizabeth instructed. When he did she placed one foot on the stool to the vanity and unzipped her boot before removing it, she then rolled down the knee high stocking before putting her foot on the floor. The other foot came up and she repeated her motions. Looking over she saw that Jason had his hands fisted by his thighs and his eyes were darker.

"Keep going." He demanded in a guttural voice. She hadn't done anything that would be considered remotely erotic, but he was ready to snap.

"Why don't I help you undress first?" She figured once she took off the dress things were going to happen pretty quickly.

Jason didn't argue, he stripped in record time. He was standing there completely naked and eyes blazing with heat. "Take off the dress." It was a straight up command.

Elizabeth let her eyes move from his head to his feet. The man was magnificent and she was starting to tremble with how much she wanted him. She didn't even speak but reached up and undid the concealed buttons that were keeping the dress in place letting the material slide down her body.

"Son of a bitch." Jason swore softly. "You're naked." She'd been commando all night. If he'd known that he really would have taken her before they left the parking area of the hotel earlier.

Before she could speak he walked over to her and crashed his mouth onto hers. She kissed him back with just as much passion. He lifted her and walked not over to the bed but the dresser behind her. He placed her on the top and stepped between her open legs. Using his fingers he made sure she was ready before lining his cock up with her center and pushing inside her. "Put your legs around my waist." He told her as he hand fisted in her hair. When she did he took her mouth as he set up a hard and fast rhythm. They were both too primed for anything else. "It's so good baby."

"Harder Jason!" Elizabeth placed her hands behind her and tilted her hips so that he slid deeper. She hissed in pleasure. "Right there!" She said before falling over the edge.

With a growl Jason stroked faster. "Again, let me feel it again."

"YES!" Elizabeth cried out coming a second time.

Gripping her hips with his large hand Jason gave into his own huge release with a roar. He was breathing hard and sweaty when he placed his forehead on hers. It took a few minutes before his breathing evened out and he could talk. Gently he pulled from her and cupped her face. "Did I hurt you?" He'd been out of control.

"No." She said letting her hands rub up and down his back. "That was spectacular." She said kissing over his heart. "I've never had sex on a dresser before."

"We don't have one the right height at home." He said grinning. "I think we should correct that over sight."

"I agree." She said humming. "I need a shower."

"Want some company?" He asked kissing her neck.

"Okay." She let him pick her up and carrying her into the other room.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	59. Chapter 59

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 59

"You excited to go back to Maimeo's house?" Elizabeth asked from the front seat of Jason's car. They had gotten back home from Toronto yesterday afternoon. Cameron had been excited to see Charlie again. He told the cat all about meeting Charlie the train. Today was not only Mother's day but it was also Lila's birthday brunch. So they had presents to give. Per a request from Lila, Elizabeth would be opening her Mother's day presents at the house along with the other ladies. AJ and Alison had left yesterday so Elizabeth was thinking it would be a great visit.

"Uh-huh. Do you think Nana will like my gift?" Cameron had worked hard on the painted flower pot.

"I think she will love it." Elizabeth knew that Lila would just be thrilled that it came from Cameron. Liz had taken him to a local art center, Emily and Ben had come with them. The two moms had found a class where the boys could make gifts for the coming holiday. Cameron had really liked the session so Elizabeth would look into bringing him back for more over the summer. Both moms agreed to definitely come back for Father's day to make things for Alan and Edward.

"Do you think Maimeo will like my mug?" Cameron was nervous about that one too.

"Yup." Elizabeth had loved the mug. The little boy painted his hands blue and wrapped them around the large cup and the prints were sealed.

"And Aunt Tracy, she'll like my gift?" Cameron really liked Tracy. She was grumpy which he found to be hilarious. For some reason they really hit it off. So much so that Tracy sent Cameron a t-shirt and post card from her last business trip. The relationship made Jason scratch his head.

"Aunt Tracy too." Elizabeth promised.

"What did he get Tracy?" Jason had seen the other two gifts but not his Aunt's. "I have trouble getting her anything for her birthday."

"She got a necklace. It's made of glass beads. Cameron picked them and then strung them on his own." Elizabeth had thought he did a great job. She didn't expect Tracy to wear it, but it would be nice if she did. "Emily got a paperweight for her desk at the hospital."

"You guys had fun at the art center?" Jason said parking next to Johnny's car.

"We did." Elizabeth said getting out and helping Cameron down. The little boy ran to the steps where Ben was waiting. "I was thinking of maybe taking a pottery class."

"Feeling artistic?" Jason asked grabbing the gifts. That included their gift to Lila. A beautiful hand painted glass trinket box from Murano.

"A bit. I'm not particularly skilled in that area, but it might be fun." Elizabeth told him as they walked to the front door.

"Go for it. We'll put whatever you make in the house." Jason promised. Even if it turned out to be a misshapen lump he would still put it out, and hurt anyone who said anything negative.

"Mr. Jason, Mrs. Elizabeth." Alice said holding the door. "Happy Mother's Day." The maid said to Elizabeth as she walking into the mansion.

"Thank you Alice." Elizabeth immediately noticed the bright vases of flowers on the table in the main hall. "Are those Lila's?"

Alice nodded. "From the greenhouse. Mrs. Lila grows such beautiful flowers. Everyone is in the parlor." The maid told them.

"Thanks." Jason said escorting his wife in.

* * *

They had a great brunch before gifts were exchanged. All the ladies had a nice pile of things to open. Despite not always getting along with their mother both Ned and Dillon had called and sent gifts. Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at the fact that Tracy was wearing the deep green glass bead necklace that Cameron made. She hadn't even hesitated to put it on.

"I think the last gift of the day goes to Elizabeth." Monica had cried over the gifts from both her grandsons.

"Happy Mother's day." Jason said handing her an envelope. "This is from me and Cameron." He had been waiting to give this to her since he purchased it their last day in Toronto. It was cutting things close, but he wanted the perfect gift.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said taking the gift. "Cameron do you want to help me?"

The little boy came and sat on her lap while she opened the parcel. Inside was a print out with a picture of a table surround by lush green plants under an arch designed to shade those sitting there from the sun while not blocking any of the natural light. "It's beautiful. Where is it?" She asked looking over at her husband.

"On the back is a description." He told her.

"Rome?" Elizabeth said surprised. "Are you taking me to Rome?"

"We are spending July in Rome, but the trip isn't the gift. The villa is." Jason explained.

"You bought us a villa in Rome?" She said still shocked. It was huge with three bedrooms and three bathrooms. The scene on the front of the paper was one of the terraces which had an outdoor kitchen to take advantage of the mild weather. It wasn't until she read further that she saw that there was a downstairs area that guests could stay in. She was guessing that was where the guards would stay.

"I bought you a villa in Rome." It was in her name only.

"I don't know what to say." Elizabeth had been to Rome as a senior in high school. A school sponsored trip over spring break. She had longed to return ever since, but life hadn't given her the chance. Now she was going back with her husband and son. "Thank you Jason." She said awed. Liz started chewing her lower lip. She was going to have to get something better for Father's day for Jason. The monogrammed money clip suddenly didn't seem like enough. She never would have expected a gift this extravagant.

"That's an awesome gift." Emily said coming over to look at the picture. "You will have to tell me all about it when you get home."

"Dessert is ready to be served." Alice announced bringing in the cake. Everyone sang to Lila before the treat was cut up.

Jason took the opportunity to pull Elizabeth aside. "You okay?" She still seemed a bit stunned.

"A villa." She said still trying to wrap her brain around it. She was also getting excited about going to visit.

"There is no gift I can give you that will show you how much I love you and our son." Jason said softly. "Cameron is the best gift I've ever been given." He was hoping that one day they would have more children, but Cameron would always be his first child. "Can I make a request?"

"Sure?" She thought he was going to say something more about the trip to Rome.

"Can I get one of those mugs you gave to Monica for Father's day?" He really liked it.

"Seriously?" Elizabeth asked laughing.

"Seriously." Jason wanted a reminder of how small Cameron was when he became a Morgan.

"I'll make sure of it." Elizabeth promised.

"Wanna go get some cake?" Jason asked grinning.

"Come on." Elizabeth said taking his hand and rejoining the family.

* * *

"So, are you excited to start your final week as a full time nurse practitioner here at the hospital?" Nadine asked her friend. They were in the locker room getting into their scrubs.

'I am. I'm a little sad too." Elizabeth's life had changed so much since her first day here. "I will miss seeing you so often."

"I'm still seeing Max. So I've got an invite to his company picnic. Plus it's not like you are leaving Port Charles. Just the hospital." Nadine pointed out. "I'm looking forward to Friday." The blonde nurse grinned.

"It's been forever since I had a night out with the girls." Elizabeth also grinned. "I've never been to Jake's. Emily said I will love it."

"It's a dive bar." Nadine told her. "Which is the perfect place to go and get liquored up. What's your drink of choice?"

"Back when I did such things as drink it was Tequila shots." Elizabeth had done her share of partying in college. But her 4.0 GPA attested to the fact that she didn't over party. Her parents still worried after it became apparent that Sarah had a problem, but Elizabeth knew her limits and respected them.

"I've never had Tequila in my life." Nadine looked at her friend with respect.

"You've never had a margarita?" Elizabeth figured everyone had at one point at least tried one.

"Nope, never been a frozen drink kind of girl." Nadine shrugged slipping on her shoes. "What is involved in Tequila shots?"

"Not all margaritas are frozen. Tequila, obviously, lemon and salt." Elizabeth explained. "I'd be happy to educate you this Friday."

"You, are on." Nadine closed her locker. "I have to get downstairs. Mercedes does not tolerate tardiness." The nurse had been accepted into the new program. Since she was also now a surgical nurse, she was going to specialize in Acute Care. She was planning on working hard to get her certification.

"I should get down to the ER." Liz was back on her standard rotation for her final week. Dr. Ford was sorry to see her go, but she had sat him down when she served notice and told him her entire history. He understood her desire for something less stressful. Also he saw how this would benefit her son. He made sure Liz knew she was welcome back at any point. "See you around the halls." Liz said as the two friends parted.

* * *

Dr. Ford was off so Patrick was in charge of the ER today. He grinned wide when Elizabeth walked over to the hub. "How was the honeymoon?"

"Leave her be." Robin said elbowing the taller doctor. Yes she was curious but she was going to wait until they weren't on the floor to ask. Liz would probably give up more details in private.

"We weren't on our honeymoon." Elizabeth said reaching for a chart. Of course today would be slow. "We took Cameron away to celebrate his birthday."

"Sweet, how old is he?" Robin didn't have any children of her own, but was thinking she'd like to someday be a mom.

"He turned four. Jason took us to Toronto." Elizabeth said to answer the next question before it was asked.

"I haven't been to Toronto in years." Patrick said crossing his arms over his chest and thinking back. "A buddy of mine and I went to see a rock concert. Drove across the border for a weekend of partying. We met these two girls." His grin turned lascivious.

"I'm out of here." Robin said walking away and shaking her head.

"I'm going to go check the supply cart since we are slow." Elizabeth also made a hasty retreat.

* * *

Elizabeth restocked the cart, and saw a few patients. She actually got to sit down and eat her lunch without having to run back to the ER. Alan and Monica were both in the cafeteria so she sat with them. Monica was using her brand new mug and Alan said she'd been showing it off to everyone all day. Monica said he was just jealous. Laughing Elizabeth offered to have Cam make one for Alan for Father's Day and the Chief of Staff simply beamed.

All that calm had the entire ER staff nervous. When the trauma center was this slow that usually meant something big was coming. However no one said that because to do so would ensure a disaster. Kind of how talking about a no hitter meant the next batter would get a home run. Doctors and nurses were among the most superstitious people you would ever meet.

Elizabeth's shift ended at three thirty. At three she began her routine of cleaning up and restocking so that the next shift was ready to go. Kyle had been sitting patiently all day. He too knew not to say anything about how slow it was.

"Is your relief here yet?" Robin came over and asked.

"I saw Felix go upstairs so he'll probably be down shortly." The nurse was very punctual.

"Ethan Lovett got sentenced to thirty years in a federal prison." Robin passed along. She figured Liz hadn't heard. Much to everyone's surprise he pleaded guilty at his arraignment. He probably thought the Feds could get him safe from Jason. He would be proven wrong in a few months.

"Are you serious?" Elizabeth said wide eyed. "I didn't expect him to get so much time." Jason probably had heard while they were away.

"He can't get out on parole either. He has to serve the entire sentence. The judge said that given Lucky's history Ethan was either too trusting or completely blind where his brother was concerned. That there was no way Spencer wouldn't hurt Cameron again. Also Leyla moved while you were gone. She got a job in Toledo. Not at a hospital though, none would hire her. She's going to be working at an assisted living community as their staff nurse." Robin filled in. The only reason the former nurse practitioner wasn't in jail was because Jason wanted her out. It would be easier to make her suffer if she wasn't behind bars.

Elizabeth made a mental note to ask Jason if he knew Luke's whereabouts.

"Okay, I'm here." Felix signed in and just as Elizabeth went to sign out the emergency band beeped. "You almost made it." The male nurse said with real sympathy.

"She still could. That just means an ambulance is headed our way." Robin said as the three of them waited for the triage nurse to make her report.

"Four car pile-up. We have at least ten headed our way." The nurse called out.

"I'll set up a few more carts." Elizabeth said heading to the closet with Felix on her heels. She passed Kyle. "Can you please see if Milo would take Cameron home?" She asked the guard.

"We are on it, Mrs. Morgan." Kyle assured her already pulling out his phone. He called Milo, who in turn called Jason. Either he or Georgie would be at the penthouse by the time the little boy arrived. Unless Dr. O'Brien was leaving and then she might take Cameron with her. All the while Kyle kept Mrs. Morgan in his sights. He would be glad when she was done working here. The place was a security nightmare.

* * *

"I'm done." Elizabeth looked over at the clock and winced. It was after seven. The ten patients they were expecting turned into twenty but the staff handled it smoothly. "Sorry about the wait."

"You had a job to do." Kyle told her.

"Thanks." She still felt bad. The poor man must be starving. On the elevator ride up to the locker room she called Jason to tell him she should be home shortly. He told her that Em had brought Cameron home and not to worry. He'd have dinner waiting for her when she got in.

Changed the stress of the last four hours started to set in. She was exhausted. "Okay, let's head home." Elizabeth smiled over at Kyle. "Any plans for the night?"

"Nope." The guard said grinning as they walked toward the garage.

"Thank you for offering to show Cameron some fishing pointers." Elizabeth hadn't had a chance to say that before now.

"You're welcome. He's a nice kid." Kyle liked working for people who were nice. It sounded hokey, but he'd dealt with a lot of asshats in his job. Mrs. Morgan was really nice. He was happy for Jason.

They had almost reached the car when Kyle felt an itch between his shoulder blades. He did not ignore an instinct. Something was wrong. He used the remote to unlock the car and swept the area. He was reaching for the handle on the door to get her inside the vehicle when the first shot rang out. Years of training had him zoning in on where the shooter was and returning fire almost instantly. He got off three rounds as two more shots came from the unknown shooter and both Kyle and Elizabeth went down.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	60. Chapter 60

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 60

Johnny was sitting on the couch with his feet up cuddled with Emily and Ben when his phone rang. "O'Brien." It was almost story time and then Johnny had plans for his sexy wife.

"I need you to bring Jason down to the hospital right away." Alan told his son in-law.

"What happened?" Johnny was up and slipping on shoes. He pulled on his jacket and grabbed his gun. Emily was watching. "I need you and Ben to come with me. No shoes." He said telling her that they weren't leaving the building.

Hospital policy stated that Alan couldn't disclose this information over the phone. But this was family so policy went out the window. "There was shooting in the garage." So far the press hadn't picked on what happened, and he wanted his son in the building before that happened.

Johnny knew Alan would only be making this call because Liz was involved. "How bad?"

"I don't know. Monica is downstairs with Liz, I told my wife I would call." Alan needed to focus on his patient. The quick glimpse he'd gotten of his daughter had shown her covered in blood. "I need to go. I'm heading into surgery with your guy."

Johnny's stomach dropped. "We are on our way." He said hanging up.

"What happened?" Emily asked scared.

"Shooting at the hospital. That was your dad. You need to watch Cam." He said as opened their door and walked across the hall to knock on Jason's door.

"Hey." Jason said, he could tell by Johnny's body language that something was up. "Cameron, Aunt Em and Ben are here."

"We'll stay." Emily said putting Ben on the floor so he could go play with his cousin. "Call me."

"Yeah." Johnny said watching as Jason grabbed his gun and stuck his feet in his motorcycle boots.

"What happened?" Jason asked his best friend.

"There's been a shooting at the hospital." Johnny watched Jason go pale. "Alan called me and said to bring you down. He was heading into surgery with Kyle, he said Monica was with Liz." When the elevator opened in the garage they ran for the car.

* * *

They parked in Jason's space. There were already a crew of their guys in the lobby keeping the area secure. The first person Jason saw was Max. "Stop." The big guard told his boss. He could be risking his life, but he wanted Jason to take a minute. "She's fine." He knew that would relax the blonde.

"What?" Jason wasn't sure he heard that correctly.

"Mrs. Morgan is unhurt." Max said slowly. "Kyle took two bullets, but he kept her safe. He also took out the shooter."

"Who?" Jason needed to know.

"Taggert." Max watched surprise come over both his bosses faces.

"Taggert?" Johnny repeated stunned. "Because of what happened?" There was no other reason to go after Liz.

"I'm guessing so." Max said shrugging. "The new Commissioner is already investigating."

"Where is Liz?" Jason needed to see his wife right now. Johnny could get the rest of the details.

"In your dad's office." Max passed along. "Jason?"

"Yeah?" He stopped and looked back at one of his most trusted guards.

"From what I heard, Mrs. M is the reason Kyle is in surgery and not in the morgue. She kept him from bleeding out on the scene and stayed calm. She called for help and worked on him with the trauma team until they told her to step back. Tell her we said thank you." The guards would all be appreciative of her efforts.

"I will." Jason met Johnny's eyes and his partner nodded. He would get all the information there was and he would call Emily so she knew Liz was okay. The blonde mob boss then turned and ran for the stairs.

* * *

Hank was on the door to his father's office. Jason nodded at the guard but didn't stop. Opening the door he saw his girl and his mom sitting on his father's couch. For the first time since Johnny said what had happened he took a full breath.

"I'll go get a report on Kyle." Monica said leaving giving them some privacy.

Jason didn't even bother to speak, he just walked over and caught Liz when she threw herself in his arms. He wasn't sure which one of them was shaking harder. He squeezed her tight and then made himself loosen his grip. She was fine he kept telling himself. "Max wants you to know that the guys appreciate what you did for Kyle." He started there.

"It's my job." Her voice shook but she didn't cry. Liz had done that earlier with Monica. After watching Kyle take two bullets that were meant for her she was entitled. The important thing was that she held it together when it counted. "Do they know who shot at me?" Elizabeth asked her husband, letting him lead her back to the couch.

"Taggert." Jason told her. "Kyle killed him."

"Kyle was so fast Jason." Elizabeth hadn't even seen him draw his weapon and she was looking right at him. "One minute we were at the car and the next he was pushing me down and shooting. I didn't hear anyone shoot at us, but a bullet bounced off the car next to us. He was already returning fire by that point. How did he know?" She was awe struck.

"We train our guys to be the best." Jason was grateful for the new program that Cody instituted three years ago. You had to be outstanding to earn the rank of senior guard. Not just physically sharp but mentally sharp as well. After you got the rank, you then had to earn the right to keep it.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. "I hope he's okay. He took two bullets to the chest." She told Jason. "I did what I could."

"I hear it made a difference." Jason said squeezing her hand. Hank knocked then opened the door.

"Dr. Miller is here. She'd like to see Mrs. Morgan." He announced.

"It's fine." Elizabeth told the guard. She knew Jason wanted to fuss over her, but it was a good idea to talk to Diane now.

Jason nodded and Hank backed up.

"Elizabeth." Diane walked in taking a good look at the nurse. She looked steady. "How are you?"

"I'm okay right now." Elizabeth told the doctor. "This isn't my first shooting." She could tell she had surprised both Diane and Jason. "But yeah we'll be talking about this in an upcoming session."

"Where was your first shooting?" Diane asked sitting on the coffee table.

"I did six months of my nurse practitioner training in Jacksonville. One night I was working overnight and a gang banger came in and held up the ER for drugs. He shot the doctor in charge when he didn't hand over the key to the drug cabinet fast enough." Elizabeth explained. "I was standing right there with another couple of nurses."

"How long had you worked there?" Diane wanted to know.

"Four hours." Elizabeth told them.

"You stayed?" Jason just looked at his wife in disbelief.

"I was there to learn. Jacksonville has one of the busiest ER's in the country. I wanted to be the best. We saw a counselor. I shook it off because I still wanted to do the job. I'm going to have nightmares." She told Jason. "They will bad tonight and probably tomorrow. I'm already seeing Diane so that will help. But I'm willing to bet that there isn't a regular ER staff member downstairs who hasn't been through something traumatic at work. I was told that before I started a man held the whole ER at gunpoint and said he had a bomb." Elizabeth finished up.

Diane patted Elizabeth's knee. "I'm going to recommend that today be your final day." Alan wouldn't object.

"Thank you." Jason was all for that.

"No." Elizabeth immediately protested.

"Why not?" Jason wanted to know.

"I wasn't shot at while working. What happened tonight could have just as easily happened at the grocery store or the pizza parlor." Elizabeth told them both. "Taggert tried to use me to stick it to you, and it blew up in his face. So he tried to kill me to stick to you and that didn't work either. I need to know that I can walk back into this hospital and do my job. He doesn't get to take that from me."

Diane, like everyone else, had been surprised when she heard who was shooting at Elizabeth.

"I'm finishing the week, unless the hospital has any objection. We can fight about it when we get home." Liz told Jason.

"We will." He had no intention of letting her return to work this week. She could start her summer break now. Alan was going to back him, so would the board if Jason asked them to.

Hank knocked again. "Your mom is back."

"Let her in." Jason figured this was an update on Kyle. He didn't know if it was a good or bad thing that she was back so soon. "How is he?"

"In grave condition, but he survived the surgery and that is more than Alan expected." Monica would be honest. "If he makes it through the night his odds of surviving go up. Does he have family?"

"No." Jason told his mom. They made it a point to hire guys without dependents or close family members whenever they could. "Whatever you need to do for him then do it."

"We will. Even if your health care policy didn't cover it we would." The man had saved her daughter. There was no way they wouldn't make sure he had the best. "But that isn't an issue, your policy is better than mine." Monica had been amazed at how much Jason's company covered. It was one of the best health care benefit packages she'd ever seen. They had one hundred percent dental coverage. That was unheard of.

"Thanks mom." Jason knew Kyle was in good hands. "Should Elizabeth be looked at?"

"I already did." Monica assured her son. Her daughter hadn't been left with any choice.

"I'm going to check on Kyle." Elizabeth said standing. She needed to see the guard with her own two eyes.

"Alan is downstairs waiting for you." Monica said smiling. It was the nature of the beast. Medical personnel liked to see things with their own eyes.

Jason opened the door. "Hank, go with Elizabeth." Letting her out of his sight made him uncomfortable, but locking her down wasn't healthy for either of them.

"Sure thing boss." Hank responded. All the guys were looking at the petite brunette with new respect. The docs in the ER said she kept Kyle alive. The security guard who responded to the emergency call said that Mrs. Morgan had Kyle's gun in her hands and pointed straight ahead of her. She was keeping him from being attacked again. Jason's wife held it together in a tough situation.

"I'll be right down." Jason told Elizabeth.

"I'll wait there for you." And because she needed to she gave her husband a kiss.

"I'll go down too." Diane wasn't needed here. "Jason if Kyle needs to talk to someone later I'm around." She'd even hold his sessions off the clock.

"Thanks." The mob boss said. "Mom can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Monica rolled her shoulders to relieve some tension.

"Have you been involved in a shooting?" It was not something he thought he would ever ask his mother. "In a hospital."

"Yes." Monica told him. "I did my residency at John Hopkins back when the area wasn't so great. Lots of gang violence, which wasn't always outside the hospital. I was in the ER one night when two rival gangbangers shot at each other. Scared the hell out of me, but I finished my shift and graduated from the program. It doesn't happen in every hospital, but it violent acts happens more often than people think. She'll get a new guard?"

"Yeah, I need to go through the rotation and see who is a good fit." Jason told his mother. "I'm putting guards on you and dad."

Monica was guessing this was an isolated event. She heard about what Taggert did from Edward, who was bragging about rescuing Liz. She also knew that this would relax Jason. The guards would be temporary, and neither she nor Alan would object. "Just let me know who."

"I'll call later tonight with a name if I can. If not Johnny will." Jason told his mom, and then gave her a hug. "I'm going to go get my wife. Should she take something to help her sleep?"

"She should." Monica said starting to grin. "But I bet she won't want to. Tell her she is off tomorrow, we will see her on Wednesday." They'd put her in ICU so she could watch Kyle until the week was up. Jason wasn't going to win that fight.

"Thanks mom." Jason said before walking out of his father's office.

* * *

At the penthouse she got a hard hug from Emily, similar to the one she got from Johnny when he saw her. Emily wanted to check her out. The only thing that made her back down was that Monica had already done it. "Johnny go get Cam." Emily told her husband. "I'll call Georgie to watch the boys tomorrow."

"Actually don't. After breakfast send them back over here. We'll go do something." Elizabeth wouldn't want to stay in. She had no choice but to take the day off. It was hospital policy after something like this.

Over her head Jason looked at Johnny and mouthed 'call Georgie'. Johnny's smirk let Jason know his friend would. If Elizabeth had the night he suspected, she would be too tired to do anything but rest tomorrow. And he would be right here taking care of her.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	61. Chapter 61

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 61

"Come on upstairs and I'll run you a shower." Jason said as he locked the door behind their departing family members.

"That sounds wonderful." Elizabeth had cleaned up at the hospital but the soap there tended to be harsh on the skin. Plus here at home they had shower heads with massage settings.

"What do you want to sleep in?" Jason asked as they walked into the bedroom.

"Your shirt." Elizabeth responded kicking off her shoes, and pulling her scrub top over her head. Her street clothes were in police custody. She didn't ever want them back again. In her underwear she walked into the bathroom and started the shower.

Jason came in and enjoyed the view of his wife's bottom in her underwear. "I got you a shirt." He said letting her know he was in the room.

She saw the folded cotton on her vanity. "I meant the shirt you are wearing."

"Baby, I've been in this all day. It's dirty." Jason told her. He had only been doing paperwork at the warehouse and when he got home he hadn't done anything messy. He thought she'd be more comfortable in a clean shirt.

"It smells like you." Elizabeth told him. She needed that right now. Even though he'd be right next to her she wanted his shirt too.

"Okay." Jason wasn't going to argue. He was just grateful that she was here and unharmed. "Want some company?"

"That would be nice." She said removing her remaining bits of clothing and stepping under the water. A few minutes later Jason joined her wrapping his arms around her.

She was still trembling and he shelved his plans for making love. That wasn't what she needed. Pouring some of her body wash in his hands he tenderly cleaned her before urging her under the spray. When all the soap was gone he took his turn. "Let me get some towels." He said turning off the water. Quickly he dried off before holding open the fabric for her. After she was dry he lathered her skin with lotion. She could do this, Liz wasn't hurt, but he just needed his hands on her. With that done he pulled his shirt over her head. "I'm going to put you in bed then go downstairs and make you something to eat."

"I'm not that hungry. Something light." She requested.

"I can handle that I just don't want you skipping meals." Jason said as he ducked into his closet for sweatpants. "Be right back." He told her before heading downstairs.

In the kitchen Jason rummaged through the pantry. He wanted something that would make his girl smile. Something to put her in a good mood before she went to sleep. He knew how the body handled situations like this. She be would fine and then exhaustion would hit and she would pass out. He grabbed the tray and put what he prepared on it, grabbed a napkin, and headed upstairs.

Elizabeth sat up as he came back in the room. She had been fighting the impulse to call and ask for a status update on Kyle. If his condition changed they would call. Jason put the tray down and she laughed at the sight before her. "This looks wonderful." A peanut butter and grape jelly sandwich, a glass of chocolate milk, and a small bowl of vanilla wafer cookies.

"Want to watch television while you eat?" Jason reached in the nightstand and grabbed the remote. He found them a movie and they settled in for the night.

* * *

Elizabeth bolted upright her heart was beating hard in her chest and her breath was coming quickly. She was shaking and her skin was clammy. Before she could throw the covers back and get out of bed Jason's arms were coming around her. "It's okay." He said holding her close. "It was just a dream baby." He said kissing her temple.

"Sorry." She replied leaning back into him before turning to snuggle. "You're going to be exhausted tomorrow." This was the third time she had woken up.

"At least you didn't scream this time." Jason said running his fingers through her hair. The first nightmare had left them both shaking. Elizabeth's high pitched scream had made his blood run cold.

"A sign I'm getting better. You want me to go sleep down the hall?" She offered for the third time.

"No." Jason declined for the third time. "Ready for the sleeping pill?" He hadn't offered before now.

"I guess so." Elizabeth hated sleeping pills mostly because they left you so groggy the next day. "You'll keep a listen for the phone?"

"Why don't you call and check on Kyle while I get the pill." Jason said as a compromise.

"Thanks." Elizabeth picked up her phone. "I wish I hadn't told you to cancel with Georgie."

Jason just smiled at his lovely wife. "She'll be next door at 8:30."

"You think you're so smart do you?" She stuck her tongue out before calling the hospital.

Jason laughed as he headed downstairs. Coming back up he sat next to her hip, handing her the pill first then the glass of water. "How is Kyle?"

"No change." Elizabeth said stretching back out. "His labs look good though."

"Good." Jason pulled her close running his hand up and down her back.

"Talk to me." Elizabeth requested.

"What about?" Jason hoped she didn't want to talk about tonight. He'd rather do that in the morning.

"How is the rehab on the food bank building going?" Elizabeth was starting to relax.

"Good. It should all be done next week. The building didn't need much." Jason told her. "You can head down and figure out how to set everything up."

"I was thinking aisles like in a supermarket or convenience store. Baskets in the front to carry things around. Cooler in the back for fresh items. Lila contacted a local orchard and they are excited about partnering with us to provide fresh fruit to the kids." Elizabeth not only liked hearing that, but she thought a trip out to the orchard to pick fruit would be a fun trip for her and Cam. Maybe Ben would come too.

"There is space out back for a garden if you wanted to grow tomatoes or something." Jason said thinking out loud.

"We should look into setting up some community gardens." Elizabeth was getting sleepy. "We could teach people how to grow things at home."

"Would you like a garden?" He thought the penthouse was great, but maybe she wanted something else. He knew Emily was talking about eventually getting a house. Although he figured Monica would leave her the mansion. Neither he nor AJ wanted it.

"Can't grow stuff." Elizabeth said unable to keep her eyes open. "I like it here." She said softly.

"You let me know if you change your mind." Jason said pitching his voice low.

"Don't let go." Elizabeth requested before slipping into sleep.

"I won't." Jason promised even though he knew she couldn't hear him. "Not ever."

* * *

After taking the pill Elizabeth slept for another seven hours. However even the medicine couldn't make that sleep peaceful. Jason kept his word and didn't let her go. He did find that his talking to her helped her relax. So even though he was no longer sleepy he stayed in bed with her.

When Elizabeth opened her eyes again they were spooned up together. It took blinking a few times to bring the clock into focus. "It's only eight? How is that possible?" She felt like she had been sleeping for days.

"You took the sleeping pill at one." Jason told her. "How do you feel?"

"Exhausted." Elizabeth honestly answered. "I need to get up." Sleeping longer would really mess her up.

"Breakfast?" Jason wouldn't push.

"Maybe some toast. Did the phone ring?" She said not moving.

"Yeah, Kyle's condition has been upgraded to critical." Jason had been happy to hear that. It meant the guard had passed a good night. "Alan said he would call again later."

"Did he stay?" Elizabeth hadn't expected that.

"He did. The family is grateful to Kyle. So am I." Jason told his wife.

Elizabeth rolled to her back so that she could look at Jason. "Will this make the guys not want to guard me?" She thought the guys who worked for Jason and Johnny were incredibly brave. Their presence was not something she would ever take for granted.

"No." Jason told her. If anything it was going to be the opposite. The guys would most likely be volunteering for the duty. Everyone was hoping that Kyle would eventually be back on the job.

As if she read his mind Elizabeth spoke up. "Will Kyle be able to return?"

"If he wants." Jason told her.

"What happens if he isn't physically able to return?" Elizabeth just wanted to know he would be cared for.

"We have options for him that don't require him to be a guard. One of those is retirement if that is the best thing for him." Jason told his wife. He liked that she cared about the guys. Emily was the same way. "We will cover all the cost of his rehabilitation if that is necessary."

"Thank you." Elizabeth rolled over to her side and hugged Jason. "I'm going to get a shower and try to get rid of some of the cobwebs."

"I'll go start the coffee." Jason just watched her go. It had been too close. Every time she woke up last night after she went back to resting he took a moment just to say thank you. It had also dawned on him that Taggert had been sitting there waiting for them, and if Liz had left at her normal time Cameron would have been with them. That thought had left him shaking. He would be sure to tell Kyle personally how much his actions meant.

* * *

That night the two families had dinner at the Morgans. Jason made stir fry because both boys wanted it. After Elizabeth and Emily took the kids into the den to play a game so that Johnny could talk with Jason. The two men moved into Jason's office but didn't start talking right away. They were waiting for Marco and Cody to join them.

"Sorry I'm late." Their LT. said when Jason answered the door. "There was a detour due to a burst pipe. It apparently made people lose their minds. Cody is behind me."

"It's fine. Coffee is in the kitchen we are in my office." Jason told both men. When they came into the office the meeting started.

"How is Mrs. Morgan?" Cody wanted to know as he took a seat.

"Good." Jason told his guys. "She's good."

"Kyle is in a private room, and I've got a rotation of guys to sit with him." Marco told his bosses. No one wanted their friend to wake up alone. "He's technically still in ICU so our guys have to stay in his room and be quiet. I went by to see him and he was still out. Your dad says that will most likely be the case until tomorrow."

Jason had gotten the same information when he spoke to his dad. Johnny had also spoken to Alan. But reports were given a certain way so that nothing was missed.

"What is the status of the police investigation?" Johnny asked Marco.

"Closed." The LT passed along. "Kyle's shooting was ruled justifiable by the DA's office so he won't be facing charges. Unofficially the guys in the PCPD are saying it was a hell of shot." Marco was proud of his young friend. "His first bullet took Taggert out."

Cody couldn't help but feel proud at that. He trained Kyle personally.

"Are the Feds coming to town?" Johnny wanted to know. Since Taggert violated a federal restraining order they could investigate.

"They have declined." Marco passed along.

"Who is going to be guarding Elizabeth? She is returning to work tomorrow." Jason asked Cody. Jason could not change her mind about that. While he had the final say he wanted to know what Cody thought.

"Well considering every single senior guard, with the exception of the Giambetti brothers, volunteered I'm not sure who to recommend." Cody said laughing. "And for the record I think the only reason Max and Milo didn't put their names forward is because they are already guarding your son and sister. If you want to send a statement I could shadow her for the next three days while you give it some thought."

"I think Kyle sent enough of a message." Jason told the guys, he knew Johnny felt the same. The other families were no doubt paying attention and had made note of the response. Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "What do you think of Lee?"

"He worked hard to become a senior guard, but I'd say he was still too new for this assignment." Cody would give his honest opinion. "He'd make a good back up for Milo if Cameron would be okay with that."

"That will work." Jason gave his approval. "How about Chris?"

"He would work. He's a solid guard." Cody concurred.

"I want you working with Lee." Jason told his enforcer. "If Kyle is unable to return then I'm going to have Milo guard Liz and put Lee with Cameron. Make sure Chris knows that this is not a permanent assignment." The blonde mob boss liked, and trusted, Chris but he had to make these choices based on what was best for his family. Cameron was comfortable with Milo and Lee. "Have a name to back up Chris in case Liz doesn't like him." It happened.

"I'll let him know." Cody said finishing his coffee. "And I'll go through the guys."

"I'll be at the warehouse tomorrow." Jason told Marco.

"You want me to bring some rope to tie you to your chair?" The LT joked.

Johnny snorted from his spot on the couch. He also knew there was no way Jason wasn't going to end up at the hospital checking on his wife. "At least when she hurts him for hovering Emily will be there to stitch him up. If of course she isn't being treated for the same thing." Elizabeth was going to have a lot of eyes on her tomorrow.

"Is Georgie going to be at the penthouse?" Cody wanted to know.

"The boys will not be returning to daycare." Johnny told the two men. He and Jason hadn't discussed it, but Johnny knew how his partner thought. "We will need to set up a regular guard for Georgie. She will be watching the boys while Liz concentrates on the food bank. Is Lee sharp enough for that?" They could start getting him more training. Since Milo and Adam would be around it was a good chance to do that.

"Lee would be good for that." Cody agreed. "Too bad Jesse quit. That would be a great assignment for him." The enforcer grinned. Johnny and Marco both laughed.

"What?" Jason asked clearly he was missing something.

"Jesse only wanted to work for us to impress Georgie." Marco told his boss.

"Georgie doesn't date mob guys." Jason told the guys.

"Why do you know that?" Johnny was surprised. Jason wasn't known for keeping up with folks personal lives.

"She said so." Jason said so. "During a conversation at last year's company picnic. I'm guessing that's why he quit?"

"Yup. They've been out a couple of times and he got permission to visit while Georgie was taking care of your cat." Marco told Jason.

"Permission from who?" Jason asked and then grinned. "My wife." She would have been happy to encourage the romance.

"Francis is happy." Johnny told Jason. Jesse was a good guy. "Okay, that's everything."

"We'll let ourselves out." Marco said as he and Cody stood. "Good night."

"Night." Cody echoed.

"Let's go see what our girls are up to." Johnny said standing up. Tomorrow he'd check on Jason to make sure his friend was doing okay with Liz being at the hospital.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	62. Chapter 62

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 62

Jason handled bath and story time like always and when he stepped into the hall he found his wife standing outside their son's room. Her beautiful blue eyes were filled with tears. He was amazed that it took this long for her to give in. He knew she'd been fighting back crying since yesterday. Without a word he picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. Sitting on the loveseat her put her on his lap. "Get it out baby." He said kissing her temple as the tears came.

"I could have been killed." She said as the tears rolled down her cheek. "I wouldn't be here right now." That was what had the most afraid. That she would have never seen Jason or Cameron again. "I love you so much Jason."

"I love you too Elizabeth." He said holding her tight. "Will you take a sleeping pill?" He wanted her rested. She would talk with him, and Diane, but for now he wanted her to sleep. Especially since she was going to go to work in the morning.

"Okay." Elizabeth agreed turning her face to his shoulder so that his shirt absorbed her tears. "This is not how I planned on spending the night." She told him.

"What did you have planned?" He wanted to know.

"I wanted to make love with you." Elizabeth missed having him close. "I wasn't in any shape last night, so I thought we could tonight." She looked up and he was smiling at her. "What?"

"I would be willing to extend you a rain check." He said smiling wider.

"That's very big of you." Elizabeth said laughing.

"I'm all heart." Jason said happy that he made her smile. "Go wash your face and I'll get you a pill."

"Okay. Can I have your shirt when you get back?" Elizabeth requested.

"Yup." Jason leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be right back up."

"I'll be here." She told him heading off into the bathroom.

* * *

Elizabeth's new plans were to get a good night's sleep, wake up early so she could make love with her husband, and then shower before heading off to work. She was blocked by Cameron. "Why is our son in our bed?" Elizabeth asked Jason.

He gave her a sheepish grin. "He said he missed us last night."

Elizabeth looked down the bed and saw Charlie at Jason's feet. "You are a soft touch."

"I know." He told her. He looked down at his son. "I couldn't say no. He was standing there with those big brown eyes, and he was holding Charlie. I was out numbered." He knew he should have sent Cameron back to his room but Jason wanted the little boy in with them. "Next time I'll say no."

"Yeah right." Elizabeth managed to hold off her grin until she went into the bathroom. How could she be upset with at how much Jason loved Cameron? When she was dressed for work she came out to find her guys both sitting up.

Because he hadn't wanted to disturb them Jason had stayed in bed which meant he hadn't fixed breakfast. He still had time to cook for him and Cameron, but Elizabeth was leaving shortly. "Can you stop off and get breakfast?"

"I'll grab food during my first break." She promised, until then she'd get by on coffee. "Besides there is usually something in the break room." She had a weakness for those chocolate covered mini donuts. The other day there had been a box of them. They would be gone by now, but someone usually dropped off something. "Be good for Georgie." Elizabeth said kissing Cameron's forehead.

"Kay." He was leaning against Jason struggling to wake up.

"Be good for Meg." Elizabeth said kissing her husband.

"Call me if you need me." He said softly.

"I promise." She replied kissing him again. "Cameron is asleep." She grinned before leaving the room. Jason could deal with the cranky four year old.

Downstairs she grabbed her purse and stepped into the hall. "Good morning guys."

"Mrs. Morgan." All three men said in stereo.

"You get stuck with me Chris?" Jason hadn't told her who the new guard would be. Something he must have remembered because the door opened and everyone turned to face him. "It's been thirty seconds Jason, I haven't made him cry yet."

Chris snorted before straightening his face. Kyle said Mrs. Morgan was funny.

"Park in my space." He told her. He didn't want her to have to walk across the parking lot and using his space would keep her out of the garage.

"Okay. I'm going to let Chris drive." Kyle had driven them in the other day because she had a flat tire when they came down.

"Okay." Jason gave Chris a look, and when the guard nodded he knew that if things got rough he would get a call.

"Let's go Chris." Elizabeth said pushing the button for the elevator. When the doors opened Max stepped off. "Morning Max."

"Mrs. M." The big guard was here to get Emily. The door to penthouse two opened and Emily came out.

"Good we can go in together." Emily congratulated herself on her timing. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Pregnant." Elizabeth wasn't pregnant but she did want to mess with Emily.

"Really?" The young doctor's eyes bugged out.

"No." Elizabeth said laughing. "You should have seen your face." She leaned against the back wall and laughed harder.

Both guards were laughing too.

"That wasn't funny." Emily said pouting. "We are all waiting for you to get knocked up."

"You could get knocked up and take the pressure off me." Elizabeth wasn't feeling any pressure, but she knew a baby with Jason would be welcomed.

"I don't have time right now. Maybe in two years." Emily said grinning. "Where are you today?"

"No clue. Hopefully not with the student nurses. I'm in no shape to answer a lot of questions." Elizabeth admitted. "The ER would be nice, it's too busy to think." They reached the garage and headed to the cars. Emily had been asked to ride with Max for the next few days and she agreed. "See you at the hospital."

"Yup." Emily said getting in the car, while Elizabeth did the same next to her.

* * *

"Hi Ritchie." Elizabeth walked into Kyle's room, and greeted the senior guard. She remembered that the two men were good friends.

"Mrs. Morgan. How is he?" Ritchie wanted to know.

"His labs all look really good. Hopefully he'll be coming around soon." Elizabeth wheeled over the BP machine and let it record the numbers while she used an ear thermometer to take the unconscious man's temperature. "Can I get you anything Ritchie?"

"No ma'am, I'm good." The staff had been really nice to the guys.

"Okay, I'm down the hall if you need anything." Elizabeth said stepping from the room. ICU was not her favorite place to work. It actually depressed her some.

"How is he?" Chris asked echoing his friend.

"The same." Elizabeth wasn't worried just yet, but they were reaching the window where if he didn't wake up soon, it meant something was wrong.

"Mrs. Morgan!" Ritchie was standing in the hall. "Kyle is making noises."

Elizabeth rushed back into the room, where sure enough Kyle's eyes were open. "Relax, Kyle." She said in a soothing voice as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "You have a tube down your throat to help you breath. So I need you to relax while we wait for the doctor." She kept talking to him and watched as his numbers dropped some.

"He's up?" Alan came over smiling. "Hello there. How are the numbers?"

"Excellent. We can take out the tube." Elizabeth was smiling too.

"Would you like to do the honors?" He'd be happy to assist her.

"Thank you." They both put on gloves. "Chris call Jason, Ritchie call Johnny." Elizabeth instructed before turning back to her patient. "Okay Kyle, were going to take out the tube, I need you to stay calm. It might feel a bit funny, but it shouldn't hurt." They took off the tape and gently eased the tube from his throat. "There you go. Let me get you some water, your throat will be sore, but that should pass in the next twenty-four hours." Elizabeth held up the glass turning the straw so he could take a sip.

"Thanks." The guard said in a rusty voice. "You aren't hurt?" He remembered the shooting.

"No, thanks to you I'm not hurt." Elizabeth was losing the battle against her tears. "Thank you for that."

"You're welcome." Kyle said trying to keep his eyes open.

"It's okay if you are sleepy still." Alan told the younger man. "Rest and we'll be here when you wake up again."

"Sure." Kyle said slipping back into sleep.

"Let's watch his numbers and if he is still stable at dinner time, we'll transfer him out of ICU." Alan said smiling. He always liked it when his patients healed, but Kyle was special to him. The young man had saved a member of his family.

* * *

Jason and Johnny arrived together. "Hi." Jason said walking up to his wife who was at the ICU hub. "Dad called."

"Kyle woke up." Elizabeth said very happy. "He's sleeping now, but he woke up and he knew who I was." Blood loss could cause brain damage, but if he remembered the shooting then that was a good sign. "Ritchie is still down the hall."

"We're going to go check in, and then I'll come back. We can go to lunch." It was almost one. "Did you eat this morning?" Jason wanted to know.

"Yup, you can ask Chris. He was impressed that I can shove an entire glazed donut in my mouth." Elizabeth told both men.

"No way." Johnny wasn't buying it.

"Ask Chris." The guard had been impressed, and revolted at the same time. Elizabeth had just chuckled. After she swallowed so that she didn't choke.

"Is that all you had, one donut?" Jason had wanted her to eat enough to keep her from getting hungry.

"I can work an entire shift on one donut." Elizabeth said proudly.

"Lunch when I get back from Kyle's room." The two mob bosses went down the hall and stepped into the injured man's space.

"How is he?" Johnny asked looking at the guard.

At his boss's voice Kyle's eyes cracked open. "Hi."

"Hey." The Irishman said smiling. "How you feeling?"

"Sore." Kyle told them.

Jason pushed the call button. "Thank you Kyle." They would talk more later.

"You're welcome Jason." Kyle said weakly.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth appeared in the door way.

"He's sore." Jason told her.

"How bad? One to ten." Elizabeth wanted to know. While some discomfort was normal, there was no need for real pain.

"Three." Kyle said grimacing.

"Uh huh." Elizabeth reviewed the chart before picking up the phone. "So a seven? Lying about the pain doesn't help you Kyle."

"Seven." He said blushing a bit. His bosses were standing there he didn't want to look weak.

"Hold on." Elizabeth called downstairs for morphine because Alan had cleared Kyle for the drug. Not five minutes later Sabrina arrived. "Have you done this before?" Elizabeth asked the nurse. She also noticed Kyle watching Sabrina. She had seen that on several occasions when they worked together. When Kyle got discharged she was going to have to see that he stayed in touch with the nurse.

"I've administered meds through the IV tube several times, but never morphine." She said nervous. All the guys in the room were huge.

"Get some gloves." Elizabeth instructed. When they were both ready Elizabeth watched as Sabrina injected the drug into the IV. Then the nurse watched the monitor to make sure Kyle wasn't having any trouble handling the narcotic. "How often should you check?"

"Every ten minutes for the first thirty minutes." Sabrina recited the protocol for the hospital.

"Good." Elizabeth told the other woman. "I'm going to be heading down to lunch, so I'll tell Epiphany to send up another senior nurse.

"Okay." Sabrina was really glad that Kyle was doing better. "I snagged a strawberry lollipop." She held up the treat. It was Kyle's favorite. She sometimes snuck him one when he was working.

"If he looks good in thirty minutes he can have it." Elizabeth watched the guard blush again as he looked at Sabrina. "The room is too crowded everyone but Ritchie out." She said clearing the room. "Ritchie if he has trouble breathing or says his pain is worse between checks call down to the hub please."

"I will." Ritchie was happy his friend was on the mend.

"I called Em, she's going to meet us in the cafeteria." Johnny said when Elizabeth joined them.

"Good. I'll take a short break and come back up." Elizabeth told them.

"You'll take a full break, and they can call you if you are needed." Jason was going to make sure she ate.

"Fine." Elizabeth said trying to work up the energy to be upset that she was loved.

"So Kyle and Sabrina?" Johnny asked always up for some gossip.

"Caught that did you?" Elizabeth said smiling.

"I did. How are we going to make that happen?" Johnny wanted to know. When the hero got shot he always got the pretty girl in the end. Only this time it wasn't the girl he saved, but it was the girl he wanted. That was all that mattered.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	63. Chapter 63

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 63

Coming down the steps Elizabeth was in her tight black jeans and jewel green top. Of course she had on her boots for a bit of height. Today she had finished her last shift as a nurse practitioner at General Hospital. The highlight of the day was discharging Kyle and giving the instructions to his private nurse. On Monday she would turn all her energy to getting the food bank stocked, staffed, and open. When it was ready aside from her regular shifts for the summer she'd spend her time with Cameron until September rolled around and school started.

A wolf whistle made her turn her head and she grinned at her husband. "You like the outfit?" She said doing a turn.

"I do. You look sexy." He said on a growl. "Maybe too sexy to be going out by yourself."

"I'm pretty sure the large man waiting in the hall for me means I won't be alone." Elizabeth scoffed. "Not to mention the women who are meeting me at Jake's." Tonight was her final day send off.

"I can't believe my mother and aunt are going to be hanging out at Jake's." Jason wasn't sure Tracy had ever even been down to the docks. He also wasn't sure Coleman was ready for the women who were about to invade the establishment.

"Don't forget Diane, Epiphany, Sabrina, Nadine, Mercedes, and Emily. Lila would have come but she and Edward had other plans." Elizabeth said reaching for her jacket.

"You invited my grandmother?" Jason hadn't known that.

"Lila is a party animal." Elizabeth said grinning. "We've had some talks the two of us. She was less than angelic in her day."

"Okay then." Jason had no problem envisioning that. "Have fun us guys are going to hang out and play pool."

"You mean you, Johnny, Cameron, and Ben." Elizabeth arched a brow as she slipped on her jacket. "Because if I recall correctly, all the other men who work for you are going to be at Jake's."

"I take your safety seriously." Jason wasn't going to apologize for the fact that there would be ten guards at the bar. The ladies were there to have a good time and they would be drinking. He didn't want them harassed or taken advantage of. "The guys know that what happens at Jake's stays at Jake's."

"I know you trust me so that isn't necessary. I will tell Chris to fill you in." Elizabeth said coming over and kissing her guy. "Thank you for making sure we stay safe."

"Have fun." Jason grinned. She deserved a night of cutting loose.

"Hi mommy." Cameron came in with Charlie dogging his heel. "You look pretty." He said grinning.

"Thank you. Have fun tonight." She said leaning over and kissing her son.

"Ben's coming over." Cameron was ready to play. As if on cue there was a knock on the door. The little boy stepped closer to his dad, and Jason put a hand on his back.

"Who is it?" Elizabeth called out. Cameron was getting better, but knocks still made him nervous.

"The Party Animal!" Emily called back. "Open up."

"It's Aunt Em." Cameron laughed at what she said.

Elizabeth opened the door and ushered in the O'Briens. "You look great." Elizabeth told her sister. Emily was in jeans and low boots with a plum top.

"You too. I like the jacket." The young doctor started dancing in place. "The limo is waiting. We need to go pick up Sabrina and Nadine. Mom is taking the family limo and getting everyone else. I am ready to learn the proper way to do a Tequila shot!" Emily didn't party in college so she was overdue.

"You guys are going to be drinking Tequila?" Johnny grinned and looked at Jason. Their girls were gonna be messed up tomorrow.

"Avion Silver." Elizabeth told her brother in-law. "I called down and asked for a case to be ordered, plenty of lemons, and salt shakers. I told them to leave the bottles unopened." She wanted to make sure they didn't get watered down.

"That's good stuff." Johnny commented.

"Really?" Jason didn't know much about Tequila. His preferred drinks were beer, scotch or bourbon.

"Top shelf." Johnny was impressed.

"It's still pricey, but I couldn't afford to buy the really high end stuff when I was in college." Elizabeth told the guys.

"How long has it been since you drank Tequila?" Jason wanted to know.

"Years. Drinks were not in my budget. I'm gonna be wrecked." Elizabeth said grinning. "I'll still be better than her." She pointed her thumb at Emily.

Johnny just grinned. His girl was a lightweight. "Have fun."

"We will." Emily said kissing Ben. "Let's go." The two ladies walked out. Chris and Max were waiting. Max wasn't officially on duty, but since his girl was going to be at Jake's he volunteered to hang out. He wasn't going to step on Nadine's fun, however he'd kill anyone who hit on her.

"Okay let the party start!" Elizabeth yelled as the elevator doors closed. The guards in the hall both laughed and wondered how hammered they would be when they got back.

* * *

"Ladies." Coleman greeted the large party of women. As the manager of Jake's he enjoyed having pretty women in the establishment. However this group of women had him nervous. If anything happened to any one of them Jason would have his head. The large group of Morgan O'Brien guys was most welcome. "Your tables are waiting."

"Thanks." Elizabeth said peeling off her jacket. They made their way to the square tables that had been pushed together and grabbed seats. The night had started out with the two limos hitting the drive through. Drinking on an empty stomach was a recipe for disaster. Now they were ready to party.

"Here are the first bottles. Anything you don't drink you can take home." Coleman followed his waitress over as she put the bowls of lemons and salt shakers down. "When you are ready for anything to be refreshed give a holler." He wasn't expecting the need for that. The two bottles on the table should last all night. He put down the bar tray of shot glasses and left them to it.

"Okay." Elizabeth said grabbing a bottle and filling the glasses. "Everybody take one." She waited until they all had a drink. "Take a lemon wedge." Again she waited. "Now, lick your hand, and shake on some salt." When everyone was ready she continued. "What you need to remember is lick it, slam it, suck it." She told her friends. "That's the order. So I'd like to make the first toast. To my friends." She raised her glass. As a group they licked their hands, slammed back the shot, before sucking on the lemon.

"Holy moly!" Nadine said shaking her head.

"That burns." Sabrina said making a face.

"Pour the next round the night is moving on." Epiphany was ready to cut loose.

Tracy clicked her glass to Epiphany's. "We need to hang out more. I have bail money."

Monica grabbed the bottle and poured them all drinks. "My turn." She said standing up. "To Elizabeth a great nurse and an even better daughter." Everybody drank.

Mercedes was up next. "I think what Monica meant was one badass nurse. It was a pleasure working with you." The former army nurse said and they drank again.

At the bar Max looked at Chris before looking at his watch. "Three drinks in under twenty minutes. It's gonna be a fun night." The big guard surmised.

"We placing bets on who passes out first?" Chris wanted to know.

"Emily." Milo said from the other side of his brother. "She hardly ever drinks."

"I'll take that bet." Max laid a fifty on the table. "I say Sabrina."

"I'm going with your girl." Chris grinned at Max. "Nadine mentioned she has never had Tequila before."

"Want me to hold that?" Coleman often held money for the mob guys when they bet.

"Sure thing." Max called over to the other guys to see if they wanted in and Coleman got out a pad of paper.

The betting went like this. There ended up being fifteen guys at the bar. Six said Emily would go out first. Three said Sabrina. Two took Nadine. One took Monica. One took Epiphany. One guy took Tracy, and the last guy took Diane. No one took Elizabeth or Mercedes. After the bets were placed the guys just sat back and waited.

* * *

"How come Robin isn't here?" Emily was leaning heavily against her mother. They were ten shots in and she was hammered even though she sat out four rounds.

"She got a date with Patrick." Sabrina answered barely awake. "I don't blame her for ditching us. He's hot. But not as hot as Kyle." She said giggling.

"I'd be happy to give Patrick a full body scan." Epiphany piped up from down the table. The normally gruff head nurse wasn't as drunk as some at the table, but she was feeling it.

"I like Matt." Mercedes said. "I'd go full on cougar for him. He wouldn't walk straight for a week." The nurse said throwing back her shot. She was in the same place as Piph. Tequila was nothing new for her. But she did appreciate how smooth this one was.

"Matt is hot." Monica concurred. "Have you noticed that we don't have any ugly doctors or nurses, at the hospital? How is it that more people don't have sex in the on call rooms? I mean on Grey's Anatomy that's all they do. I want to work there." The Chief of Staff babbled on. "Except for the disasters. They sure do have a lot of disasters."

"But they also have Kevin McKidd." Elizabeth pointed out. "He could hold your hand during the disasters. Owen Hunt can hold anything of mine he wants."

"Amen sister! Or Jesse Williams!" Emily added in. "Have you seen his eyes?"

"I never made it past his chest." Epiphany added in. "It's a crime for him to wear a shirt."

"I wanna run my fingers through Patrick Dempsey's hair." Tracy admitted. "Can I get him for my birthday? I can show him some things that aren't in any medical text books." She said smiling wide.

"I miss McSteamy." Mercedes tacked on. She poured another round. "To the men of Grey's Anatomy."

"Here, here!" The ladies downed their shots.

"Of course I have Jason, and he's way hotter than any of them." Elizabeth had a goofy grin on her face. She was hammered. "I have never in my life seen a man that hot before. I mean really it's almost criminal, and then those eyes. Sometimes it's too much to take. But I woman up and take him anyway." She cackled.

"I have Francis." Diane threw in, she'd been pretty quiet all night, but was enjoying herself. "He's a panty ripper. I'm a regular at Victoria's Secret. Their V string panty is a favorite of his." She shared.

"That's hot." Emily grinned. "Johnny is also a panty ripper. It's a wonder I have any underwear at all." The fact that her mother was at the table didn't stop Em from over sharing. "I've never tried the V string I'll have to. I like the cheeky panties."

"Those are good, they don't ride up. I must admit I've enjoyed looking at Francis a time or two." Monica admitted. "I love Alan, but I've got eyes. And hormones." The doctor laughed.

"All those mob guys are hot." Sabrina said laughing and almost falling out of her chair. "Why is that?"

"Does Jason require a head shot with resumes?" Epiphany wanted to know. "I'd be happy to interview some of the guys for him. I know what qualities a good employee should have. Pecs and biceps. That's really all they need."

"A tight ass too!" Mercedes added on. "Don't forget that. They should always wear jeans, especially Ben's guard. I bet you can bounce a quarter off his ass."

"We need some entertainment!" Elizabeth slapped the table. "Let's kick this party up a notch. COLEMAN!" She called over to the bar. "Turn on the music. Who can we get to dance for us?" They all turned to look at the guys before turning back to huddle.

"MILO!" Nadine said in a loud whisper. "Max, who is more flexible than you could ever imagine, said his brother likes to dance."

"I've seen him in the gym, he's ripped." Emily said in the same loud whisper. "It's not like he can say no right? He works for my husband, so he has to do what I say." Suddenly she was all for him stripping down. "Maxie won't mind."

"Isn't that sexual harassment?" Sabrina asked before passing out.

"I should have invited her and Georgie." Elizabeth said as Coleman came over with bottle number four. He was stunned that they had drank so much and were still conscious. No one seemed to notice that Sabrina was down.

"Georgie is under age and Maxie can't drink." Diane provided.

"Okay then." Elizabeth said slamming back a shot. "I don't need to feel guilty."

"Should you ladies slow down?" Coleman asked them. He turned to Max and pointed to Sabrina. The big guard nodded. For now they would leave her there, but later they would make sure she got home okay. Her roommate, Felix, was waiting for the call.

"No, it's only." Elizabeth squinted at her watch. "What time is it?" The numbers were fuzzy.

"Ten." Colman supplied. They'd been drinking for three hours now.

"We want entertainment. Tell Milo to dance for us!" Tracy demanded.

"I'm not zoned for live entertainment." Coleman said trying not to laugh.

"What about you?" Tracy didn't care about the law. "I bet your packing a big gun." She said laughing. She could teach him a thing or two about dancing.

"I bet he is." Mercedes said eyeing up the bartender. She also bet he knew what to do with it. A girl needed to cut loose once in a while. She just bet she could make him beg she thought licking her lips.

"MILO!" Tracy called over. She wanted to see some skin.

The youngest Giambetti walked over to the table. The guys were far enough away that they couldn't hear the conversation. "Yes?" He asked wondering why he was summoned.

"We want you to dance for us." Tracy said grinning. All the conscious women laughed when he turned beet red.

"I'm going back to the bar." Milo said walking away. By the time he got back the other guys had been told what was going on.

"Well." Max said snickering.

"I don't want to die." Milo responded picking up his beer. "Maxie would kill me if our bosses didn't first."

"Emily's down." Chris said and the guys all turned to watch. "For such a little thing Elizabeth is holding her own." He said with a lot of respect.

"Let's go TP someone's house." Elizabeth suggested.

"Dr. Ford." Epiphany supplied. "Let's TP Dr. Ford's house." She said laughing. "He's too stiff, that will loosen him up."

"I'm in." Monica said before sliding down her chair and landing on the floor. Max came over and put her back, resting her head on her arms.

"Well ladies." Elizabeth grinned. "What do you say?"

"Coleman!" Tracy called again. "We need some toilet paper!"

"Let's finish the bottle first." Epiphany suggested. Even drunk she knew that would get them all arrested. She'd been arrested before, it sucked. So they may as well finished drinking first.

"Good idea!" Diane seconded holding out her shot glass.

* * *

Jason opened the door and took a smashed Elizabeth from Chris. "Thanks." She grinned up at the guard.

"How bad was it?" Jason wanted to know. His lovely wife smelled like a distillery.

"Sabrina, your sister, your mother, Nadine, and Diane all passed out." Chris was grinning. "Your aunt hit on every guy in the bar and tried to undress Milo before she passed out."

"Milo?" Jason said laughing.

"They also tried to get him to dance for them." Chris told his boss. "I think he may need counseling. The ladies also decided to TP Dr. Ford's house."

"They didn't?" Jason said looking at his wife.

"They did." Chris grinned. "It was only Elizabeth, Epiphany, and Mercedes by that point. And they did more laughing than throwing. I had a crew clean it up. Dr. Ford is out of town so no harm done. No one called the cops."

"I'm tired." Elizabeth said looking up at her gorgeous husband.

"How much did they drink?" Jason wanted to know as he picked his wife up.

"Four bottles. I'm never challenging your wife to a drinking contest." The guard said giving up and laughing. "You have hangover supplies?" Chris checked before leaving.

"Yeah. Thanks." Jason said closing the door and locking up. In their room he put Elizabeth in the shower and stripped joining her. He got her clean, while avoiding her roaming hands, and dried. He applied the lotion which made her laugh hysterically. Once she was in his t-shirt he got some aspirin in her and put her in bed making sure the trash can was close by and crawled in next to her. Tomorrow she was gonna hurt, Em too. Johnny was going to take the boys to breakfast at Kelly's while Jason tended to the ladies. Should be interesting he thought laughing.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	64. Chapter 64

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 64

"Oh my god." Elizabeth moaned.

Jason leaned over his wife and tried to keep from laughing. "Do you need to go to the bathroom?" He asked softly.

"Shoot me, please." Elizabeth begged from under the pillow on top of her head. It felt like there was an elephant tap dancing in her skull. "How much did I drink?" The night was a blur after the first hour.

"Chris told me you guys drank four bottles. My guys are very impressed." Jason said giving in and laughing. Which unfortunately shook the bed.

"I'm gonna be sick." Elizabeth moaned.

Jason was out of bed and carrying her into the bathroom in a flash. He held her hair back while she emptied her stomach. "Just leave me here to die." She begged holding onto the toilet. The room was spinning.

Jason was still laughing. "Hold on a second." He got her a glass of water to rinse her mouth. "Are you going to be sick again?" He asked wiping her face with a wet cloth.

"No." She said before turning her head back into the toilet and throwing up again. "What was I thinking?" She said slumping back against Jason's chest.

"You wanted to have fun with your friends." Jason reminded her. He wondered if he should bring up Milo dancing for them and decided to wait until Em arrived. "Ready for a shower?"

"Okay." Elizabeth stayed on the floor while Jason set things up.

He had been injured a time or two so he had a chair for the shower. He put that inside the glass enclosure so that she didn't have to stand and possibly fall. He put the body wash where she could reach it and stripped her to her skin. This was the second time in under twelve hours he gotten her naked and did nothing about it. Although the view was nice. "I'm going to go get coffee started. Don't get up until I come back."

"Okay." Elizabeth said letting the hot water flow over her.

Jason was back quickly and was happy to see her still sitting. "All done?"

"Yes. I'm thirsty." Her mouth was like a desert.

"I have some water for you." Jason said helping her out of the shower and drying her off. She drank the room temperature liquid while he helped her dress. "Ready to go downstairs?"

"I can't. Cameron can't see me like this. I'm a mother, what was I thinking?" Elizabeth was on the verge of tears.

"It's okay. Cameron is with Johnny and Ben at Kelly's. Emily is downstairs on the couch." Johnny had knocked while Jason was making coffee. Cameron had been playing in his room because he'd been asked to. Jason swapped one excited kid for one hung over sister. "Let's go." Jason picked her up and she grabbed her head as the room spun again. "Okay?" He asked before moving, getting vomited on was not how he wanted to start the day.

"Okay." Elizabeth said as her stomach settled. Downstairs he sat her in the kitchen at the table where her sunglasses were waiting. He brought Em in and sat her down too.

"I'm never going drinking with you again." The doctor said holding her head. "Johnny said I passed out. Did you?"

"No." Elizabeth sipped her peppermint tea and hoped the hot drink helped to settle her stomach. "But I don't remember much." Her hands were shaking and she was careful not to slosh the hot liquid. "I don't think we'll be doing this again anytime soon."

"Ever." Emily countered. "We won't be doing this again ever. We can, and should, go out again but without the Tequila."

"Sounds like a plan." Elizabeth said as Jason put food in front of them both.

"I can't eat that." Emily said pushing the plate away.

"Trust me Em, this will help." Jason said pushing the scrambled eggs and toast back in front of his sister. He also put a glass of coconut water in front of each woman. It would help restore electrolytes, he'd see that they each drank at least two glasses over the course of the morning. "After breakfast Johnny is taking the boys to the mansion to play."

"Thanks." Elizabeth said scooping up some eggs. "What did you guys do last night?"

"We took the boys to a strip club, it's never too early to start." Jason said laughing as he drank his coffee.

"Did you teach them to tip well?" Emily asked as a comeback. "Lousy tippers suck." She laughed at her own joke before grabbing her head. "How long does this last anyway?" She had no idea how AJ could have done this to himself on a regular basis.

"After breakfast you two will go lie down and nap. When you get back up you'll feel a lot better." Jason told his sister. "You won't feel fully human again until tomorrow."

"Do you know how everyone else is doing?" Emily looked at Jason.

"No clue. Let's call dad." Jason pulled out his phone and called Alan. "Hey dad."

"Jason, how are you? More importantly how are Emily and Elizabeth, because your mother and aunt are wrecked." The older man said laughing.

"The same." Jason grinned. "Are the boys there yet?"

"Just arrived." Alan was watching them play. "Cameron held my hand as we walked to the playroom." The joy from that small action was clear in Alan's voice.

"That's great. Let me know when they are ready to come home." Jason told his father.

"I was hoping they might stay and have a nap here, you could bring the other members of the walking wounded to the house for dinner." Alan suggested.

"You just want them to yell around mom and Tracy." Jason knew how his father thought.

"Only a little." Alan said totally unrepentant.

"I think we can work something out." Jason told his dad. "We'll be over around two." There was something he wanted to do and the mansion would be a good place for it.

"See you then." Alan said hanging up to focus on his grandsons.

"You two finish up and call me when you're done." As slow as they were eating it would be a while. "I'll be in the living room." Walking out of the kitchen he placed a call and requested that something be brought up to the penthouse.

* * *

Jason worked on his project and when the ladies came out of the kitchen he was just coming back from the garage. He'd placed a call to Johnny to get something and told him about the dinner arrangement. Johnny had no intention of missing the sight of all four of the women hung over.

The ladies sat on the couch and Jason kept them supplied with apple juice, as well as one more glass of the coconut water. He didn't try to feed them lunch but did bring out crackers for them to snack on. About one they both napped while he did some paperwork. "How are you guys feeling?" Jason thought they looked better.

"Pretty good." Elizabeth smiled up at her hubby. "You took good care of us."

"That's my job. To take care of you." Jason said leaning over and kissing her.

"Get a room." Emily said from the couch, she loved seeing her brother so happy.

"Feeling better?" Jason asked his sister.

"Getting there. How do people do this and go to college?" She wanted to know. Em looked at Liz who admitted to partying during her school days.

"Some don't." She said thinking of Sarah. Alcohol and drugs were why her sister never graduated. "I kept my partying to the weekends, and generally I stuck to a beer or two. Yes I did have times where I really got drunk, but they were rare and never when I had class the next day." Elizabeth explained.

"You guys feel up to a car ride?" He didn't want them puking in his truck.

"The fresh air will do us both good." Elizabeth could handle it and they'd bring a bag in case Emily couldn't. "Where are we going?"

"The mansion to see the boys." Jason explained standing up. "Come on." He walked behind the ladies. He was happy to see they were both steady and moving well. The ride was short and having the windows down did wonders for both Liz and Em.

They walked in to the mansion and Alice was waiting. "Everyone is in the parlor."

"Thanks." Jason said ushering the two ladies in. His mother and aunt were sitting on the couch looking wan. "Mom, Tracy. Hello grandmother."

"Jason, how are you?" Lila's eyes twinkled.

"I'm well, but I didn't spend the night down on the docks drinking." Jason laughed.

"Very funny." Tracy scowled at her nephew. She'd never passed out in her life from drinking. What stung more was the Elizabeth out drank her.

"Hey guys did you have a good morning?" Jason came over and squatted by Cameron and Ben.

"We were in the playroom." Cameron told his dad. "Daideo is on the phone." He shared.

"I was wondering where he was. I think he's coming now." Jason could here footsteps. It turned out to be Johnny and Alan. "Do you need to go?" Jason asked his dad. He hoped not because he wanted to share something with the family.

"No, it was just a question." Alan said sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Good. I have something in the car for the boys." Jason grinned.

"I brought the camera." Johnny figured Jason and Liz would want to keep this moment.

"Thanks. Everyone outside." Jason stood up. "To the area by the tennis court." It was smooth and paved which would be perfect for this.

"I'll push mother." Alan volunteered.

"I'll help you get everything." Johnny volunteered.

* * *

The family was gathered out back when Jason and Johnny joined them each carrying a bike. Ben had been riding for a while now, but Cameron had never owned a bicycle before. "Come here buddy."

"Is that mine?" Cameron asked softly.

"It's from your Uncle Lorenzo and Aunt Skye. Inside Nana can show you pictures of them. They have a little girl around your age." Jason said as he helped Cameron put on his elbow and kneepads, before strapping on his helmet. "Make sure you always have your helmet when you ride."

"How come you don't wear a helmet on your bike?" Cameron wanted to know.

Jason smiled thinking of what Francis had said. "I do now. I don't want to get hurt and leave you or mommy. So I stay safe on my bike, mommy wears a helmet too." Jason told his son. "Ready to get on?"

Cameron nodded and grinned. "Ben is going to ride too?" He hoped so, he liked doing things with his cousin.

"Yup, but in the beginning I'm going to help you." Cameron's bike didn't have training wheels. Jason had done a lot of research and the consensus was the extra wheels didn't help kids learn how to balance their bikes. Johnny had taught Ben to ride without them. If Cameron was truly uncomfortable Jason would put them on. "Ready?"

"Okay." Cameron watched his cousin who was already riding around.

"I'm gonna hold on in the beginning, and then I'll let you go. If you fall over don't worry about it, we can always try again and your safety gear will keep you from getting hurt." Jason looked over and Elizabeth waved at them. She was smiling and that helped Cameron to relax. "Hop on." Jason had guessed where the seat should be and had to adjust it just a bit. "Okay, hands on the handlebars and one foot on the pedal. Push off." Jason told his son.

They went in a wide circle slowly at first as Cameron got used to the bike. He wobbled some as he tried to find his balance. The first time Jason let go the little boy instantly toppled over. Before Jason could say anything Ben was by his cousin's side. "You okay?" He asked.

Cameron nodded. He was feeling a little shaky.

"I fell too." Ben told him. "Get back on your bike so we can ride together." With that Ben went back to his bike.

"Want to try again?" Jason said in a voice that made him seem calmer that he was. When Cameron fell over Jason's stomach sank. It took everything in him not to run over and pick his son up even though Cameron wasn't hurt. "You can take a few minutes."

Cameron walked over and picked up the bike. "I want to ride with Ben."

Jason worried if maybe doing this with Ben was putting too much pressure on Cameron. "It's okay if you don't get the hang of it today. We have all summer to practice."

"Okay." Cameron said straddling the bike.

"Okay." Jason set them off again on a slow pace. He held the bike and when he felt Cameron was doing well Jason let go.

The bike wobbled without Jason's steadying hand, but Cameron corrected himself. He rode for about a minute before falling over again. Before Jason could trot over Cameron had himself up and was straddling the bike. Ben came over again. "You have to push off like this." The almost four year old said showing his cousin how it was done.

Cameron watched and repeated the action. He wobbled before righting himself and riding behind his cousin.

"He's doing it!" Elizabeth said clutching Jason's hand in hers.

"He might fall again." Jason warned, but it was already clear that if he did the little boy was willing to try again.

"Look mommy!" Cameron called out riding slowly in a circle. His bike was still shaking more than Ben's, but he was riding with his cousin.

"I see baby." Elizabeth was so proud of him. "Thank you."

"I didn't buy the bike." Jason reminded her smiling.

"But you brought it over and taught him to ride." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Actually Ben taught him to ride." Jason said laughing.

Monica was recording everything.

"He looks good." Edward had come out while Jason was helping Cameron to steady himself. "Thank you for calling." He said to his grandson.

"It's a big day for a kid. I remembered that we all watched Ben ride for the first time." Jason wanted Cameron to have those kinds of memories.

"I think that this calls for cake after dinner." Lila announced when both boys stopped in front of her so she could see their bikes. Ben's was new as well because he had grown since last year. "How does that sound?"

"Yum." Ben said smiling. He really liked cake.

"Okay." Cameron said softly. He was going to be brave. "Daideo?" He called.

"Yes." Alan smiled wide at the fact that Cameron was talking to him. He came over and bent down so the little boy didn't have to speak too loudly.

"Can I sit with you at dinner?" The little boy asked.

"I would like that." Alan replied smiling.

"Do you think Poppa will sit with us too?" Cameron asked about sitting at the table.

"I bet he will." Alan would tell Edward about the request. "Why don't you ride some more."

"Okay." Cameron said pushing off and riding around with Ben while the family watched.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	65. Chapter 65

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 65

"Hey buddy, what are you doing?" Jason asked Cameron. The little boy was sitting in the living room with Charlie on his lap and his tablet in his hands. Elizabeth was working a shift at the food bank. It had been opened for a couple of weeks now and they were starting to see more people coming in now that school was out for the summer. While Jason was happy to be helping his community, he was saddened by the fact that people in his city were hungry. Something he would not have clued into if it wasn't for his wife.

"Listening." Cameron was really enjoying the Curious George App and was actually starting to pick up words faster. At night when they read the early reader Chuggin Charlie books he was able to pick out a good number of words on his own. "Are you done on the phone?"

"I am. Thanks for staying here while I talked." It was Jason's day off but he still occasionally had to field problems. Johnny was at the office, Georgie was watching Ben, but Jason was needed for this. Normally Cameron would be with his cousin, but today Jason just wanted to be with his son. "I need to do some work on my bike, want to come help me."

"Really?" Cameron's eyes got wide. He'd been allowed to sit on the bike a few times but that was all.

"Really." Jason said smiling. "Go change into a shirt like mine." No need to wreck one of the Charlie shirts.

"Okay." Cameron moved Charlie, which the cat did not appreciate, and ran upstairs to put his tablet away. When he came down he was wearing a black t-shirt too.

"Let's go." Jason took the hand that Cameron held out as they went to the elevator. "Are you excited to start swimming lessons?"

"Uh-huh, will you come too?" He liked when daddy came places with him.

"When I can. I know mommy's going to be at the lessons." Jason reminded Cameron. "I'd like to see you swim. Are you excited about going to Italy next month?"

Cameron nodded. "Know what I'm really excited about?" He whispered.

"No, what?" Jason whispered back.

"Ben's party and the picnic!" Cameron told his dad.

"They will be fun. Maybe next year you can have a party too." Jason was hoping that both boys made more friends when they started school. Right now there were only going to be six kids at the party next week, including Cameron.

Cameron just shrugged as they walked over to daddy's bike. "Is the picnic fun?"

"It sure is, there are going to be all kinds of games and hot dogs." That made Cameron grin.

"Will Kyle come? I miss seeing him. Does he work somewhere else now?" Cameron had noticed he wasn't around anymore.

"I think he will be there." Jason got out the tools he needed. "He got hurt at work, but he's doing better now."

"Will he still fish with us?" Cameron had enjoyed that. He also liked it when Daideo took him last week. It was just the two of them which was awesome. Cameron even caught a fish.

"I bet Kyle would like that." Jason would call and find out. The guard wouldn't be back on regular rotation right away because one of the bullets had caused some nerve damage. Instead he was going to be working with Marco at the warehouse while he did rehab. Jason did learn from Emily, that Kyle was bringing Sabrina to the picnic. "Hand me the Phillips screwdriver. It's the one with the x on the tip." Jason requested. "Thanks."

Cameron watched while his father took part of the bike off and placed it on the ground. "What's that?"

"The front engine guard." Jason told his son.

"Why did you take it off?" Cameron was leaning over and looking at the engine of the bike.

"I have to change the air filter and the plugs." Jason told his son. "I need to make sure that my bike stays safe so I can give mommy rides." He could have taken it over to the garage and done this there but he thought it would be fun to do it with Cameron.

"When can I ride?" Cameron bet it was fun.

Jason had been expecting this question so he looked it up on line. In New York State there were no passenger age restrictions which surprised him. And was no help. "When you are tall enough to reach the foot rests, and if mommy says its okay, I will take you out." Jason figured that would be around twelve.

"Will I have my own helmet?" Cameron would like that. Mommy's was cool.

"You will yes." Jason said taking off the worn plugs. "Hand me that package." He pointed to the new plugs. "Please." He remembered to add on.

"Here." Cameron watched closely as his dad put the new plugs on.

"When can I get my own bike?" That was what Cameron really wanted to know.

"When your mom says so." Jason laughed. State law said sixteen as long as Cameron rode with someone over eighteen, Jason didn't see Elizabeth allowing that. "You will probably get a car first."

"Will you teach me to drive it?" Cameron asked his dad.

"I certainly will." Jason was looking forward to that. With the plugs done he changed the filter. "Now I need to let the bike run for a bit so that I know I did everything right." He cleaned up before placing Cameron on the seat in front of him. "Turn the key." Cameron liked starting the bike. The engine rumbled to life and the small boy laughed. It was moments like this that made Jason's heart fill with love. Something as simple as sitting on the idling bike made Cameron so happy.

They sat on the bike for about half an hour and Jason let Cameron rev the engine a few times. By the time they had the engine guard back on Elizabeth's car was pulling into her space and Chris was parking a few spaces down. "Hi mommy." Cameron called out. He knew not to run in the garage.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" She asked giving them both kisses.

"Daddy fixed the bike." Cameron said smiling.

"We fixed the bike, you helped." Jason said smiling down at his son.

"Now it's safe for you to ride. Daddy said I could ride when I can reach the rests." Cameron was excited about that. He was going to eat all his vegetables so that happened soon.

"What was the rest?" Jason asked before his son got him in trouble.

"And you have to say its okay." Cameron repeated.

"We'll see." Elizabeth wasn't making any promises. She trusted Jason to be safe, but she would wait to see what kind of passenger Cameron would be. If he couldn't follow instructions then the ride wouldn't be happening. "Are you going to help me make dinner, or are you tired from working on the bike?"

"I can help." Cameron still liked cooking with his mom.

"I can help too." Jason really liked it when the three of them were in the kitchen together.

"Sounds like a plan. Come on, we'll go upstairs and you can tell me what else you did today." Elizabeth said taking her son's hand while Jason took the other one. They let him walk before swinging him up in the air. Over his head the two adults smiled as Cameron chatted on.

* * *

"Hot chocolate." It didn't matter that summer was only about a week away. Jason could drink the decadent liquid all year long.

"Yup." Elizabeth wanted something sweet. "I stopped off and picked up a few things for the trip on the way home. I'm really excited to show Cameron Italy."

"Me too." Jason stood behind Liz with his arms around her waist while she finished making the drink. "We don't have to go to Rome every summer though. There is a lot of the world to explore." He pointed out. The villa won't go to waste. "You can rent it out when it's not being used if you want."

"I don't feel comfortable with strangers in our space." Elizabeth knew people often did that. "I was thinking we could let friends and family use it when we aren't there. Monica has never been to Rome. She and Alan are talking about going for their anniversary. They could stay at the villa."

"I bet they would love that." Jason said giving her a squeeze. "I know Em mentioned to Johnny they should go. Johnny wanted me to tell you that the island is at your disposal when you are ready."

"That sounds like fun. Ben has been telling Cameron about Johnny's boat." Elizabeth poured the bubbling hot liquid into their mugs.

"We could take the boat out if we go down. I know how to steer it." Jason enjoyed being out on the water. He wondered if Liz would like a boat. They could dock it in the marina, and the family could use it as well.

"That sounds like fun. Growing up I didn't get out on the water much. Unless it was frozen." There were no large lakes near where she grew up. "I have no idea if Cameron even gets sea sick."

"Ben does, they have bands that you wear to help with that. Em says they work really well. We can get some and put it on Cameron just in case." Jason suggested.

"Diane has proposed that we stop using the monitor when Cameron sleeps. The nightmares have almost completely stopped and he knows he can come get us if he needs to." Elizabeth had taken Cameron to his appointment yesterday alone because of a work issue. Jason had felt guilty all day about missing it.

"If she thinks he's ready, then let's try it tomorrow night." Jason was happy that Cameron was getting better. "He asked about fishing with Kyle."

Elizabeth had to smile at that. "Georgie said that Cameron has been watching Lee whenever they go out."

"I think Lee is next on the talking to list." Jason grinned and sipped his drink. "It's different." He noticed.

"I added some vanilla." Elizabeth told him. "In the winter I'll add some peppermint. If I'm feeling festive I'll add peppermint schnapps."

"What else might you do if you are feeling festive?" Jason asked flirting with his wife.

"What fun would it be if I told you?" Elizabeth flirted back. "Besides, I'm not sure that I can do it justice with words. I might have to just show you."

"Is that right?" Jason gave her a sinful grin. "I know it's not the holiday season, but maybe I could get a preview?"

"I think that's a great idea. If I do a trial run now, by the time the holidays arrive I'll have everything perfect." She said putting down her mug. "You are on cleanup, I'll see you when you get upstairs." She said rising from the chair and walking out of the room.

Jason wasted no time starting his chore.

* * *

He came upstairs and the bedroom was empty, but on the bed were his bright red silk boxers. He was a man who could take a hint so he stripped down and put them on before sitting on the bed. He was grinning like a school boy waiting for the bathroom door to open. Wanting to know what his wife had planned was killing him, in the best possible way.

"Hi." She said stepping out of the smaller room and walking over to the bed.

"Hi." He said taking her in. She was in a red teddy and the lace it was made of didn't hide a thing from him. "Is that new?" He didn't require fancy things in the bedroom, but she liked silky things so he showed his appreciation.

"It is." Elizabeth had learned to have the guys stand outside the shop while she made her purchases. When Kyle made her promise not to leave by the back door she learned it was something Sam liked to do. Elizabeth had no problem making that promise. "Do you like it?"

"Very much." Jason patted the bed. "Come here."

She crawled across the bed but instead of sitting next to him she straddled his lap. He was already hard for her. How amazing was that? "Have I ever told you what my favorite thing about being your girl is?" Liz asked putting her arms around his neck.

"No." Jason said smiling at her. He instantly got that this wasn't a conversation about the things he does for Cameron. This was about them. "But I'd love for you to tell me." He would make sure it happened as many times a day as possible.

"You make me feel beautiful." Elizabeth told him with a soft smile on her face.

"You are beautiful." He said running his hands down her back until they rested on her hips.

Elizabeth leaned forward and kissed him. Her lips on his soft and lingering. "Sarah was the pretty one."

"Elizabeth." That was as far as he got before she kissed him again.

"Let me finish." She shifted and he moaned. How could she not smile at that? "I was the smart one, and Sarah was the pretty one. She was beautiful, but not snotty about it. She had this energy that drew people to her. I was the shy one, the quiet one. She was out living life, and I was reading about it. I didn't realize that I was pretty until my senior year of high school. And it was Sarah who made me see it. It is amazing what better fitting clothes and a bit of lip gloss can do for a girl's confidence." Elizabeth laughed.

"Anyway. I got a few boyfriends which boosted my confidence even more." She continued. "But when my boyfriends described me the first word they always used was smart. Even my last boyfriend told me a lot that he loved me for my mind. It's nice to be respected, but at least once I wanted someone to tell me they loved my ass." She joked.

"I love your ass." Jason instantly responded squeezing the firm flesh to emphasize his point.

"I know." Elizabeth gave him a saucy smile. "You like my boobs too. I really like that you show your appreciation for how I look as well as how I think. It makes me feel powerful." She wasn't sure she could make him understand what she meant, but the heat in his eyes said he got it. He got that he made her feel like the total package. "I think I might want to flex some of that power right now." She rolled her hips and he groaned.

"Baby I am yours to do whatever you want with." Jason told her.

Elizabeth leaned forward. "Good." She whispered in his ear before sucking the lobe into her mouth and biting gently. His hands squeezed her ass again as he bucked beneath her. "I love how responsive you are." She whispered in his other ear before grinding down hard on him while nibbling on him.

Down his body her mouth went kissing and licking the firm flesh and toned muscle. She told him to lift and stripped off his boxers. When she was just below his belly button she sucked a bit harder leaving him with a love bite. "Mine." She growled before taking him deep into her mouth.

"Elizabeth." Jason groaned as he speared his fingers through her hair.

She pulled back letting Jason slip from her mouth. "Feel good?" She asked kissing the tip of his shaft. "I've been thinking about this since the last time." Elizabeth placed the crown in her mouth and sucked causing him to shout.

"SHIT!" Jason yelled. She was killing him. "Please." He begged.

"Okay." Elizabeth dipped her head and took him in again.

"AAAAHHH!" Jason groaned in pleasure. "Stop." He said reaching down and pulling her up. "Let me inside you." He demanded.

Rising up on her knees Elizabeth took him inside her body and let her gaze snare his. "I love you Jason." She said before rocking against him.

Unable to find the words Jason held her to his body, and pumped his hips to the rhythm she set.

Placing her lips against his ear Elizabeth whispered. "Come for me." And he did. Groaning long and low, but he was aware that she followed him over. Jason slumped back against the head board and just looked at his wife. The woman who owned every part of him. "I love you too." He said giving her the words as he placed a hand on the back of her neck urging her closer for his kiss.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	66. Chapter 66

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright is intended.

* * *

Chapter 66

"Ready?" Elizabeth asked Cameron in a soft whisper. They were standing outside the closed door of the master bedroom. Jason still had his eyes closed when she crept out of bed. Yesterday had been the company picnic, and today they were all a bit tired. The games had kept everyone moving and the boys had spent a good amount of time in the bouncy house. Elizabeth hadn't realized how many of the guys had families. She spent a lot of time meeting wives and kids as she and Emily pulled hostess duty. That her friend filled the busy role by herself in years past amazed Elizabeth.

The night ended with an amazing fireworks display. So this morning it had been a bit hard to get moving, but she did because today was a truly special day. This was one of the days she had been anticipating since they got married.

"Will he like it?" Cameron asked chewing his lower lip like his mom did.

"I'm sure he will." Elizabeth promised her son. "Let's go." She knocked just so Jason had some warning. Because she knew what the plan for this morning was she had suggested to her husband they get dressed after making love when they got home. She opened the door and stuck her head in. That he was sitting up didn't surprise her, he probably woke up when she left the room. Turning around she winked at Cameron before pushing the door open wider so their son could enter.

Slowly the little boy walked into the room careful not to spill any of the hot liquid he was carrying. He promised mommy he was big enough to do this. When he reached the side of the bed he started breathing a bit harder. He was so scared that daddy wouldn't like what he had done. "I brought you coffee." Cameron said in a voice that shook.

"Thanks." Jason reached down and took the mug. He took a sip and smiled. "It's good. I really like the mug."

"You do?" Cameron asked relaxing some. "I made it at the art center."

Jason smiled as he looked at the gift. It was like Monica's, a mug with Cameron's hand prints on it, but it was bigger than the one his mom received. "It's big." Jason said to Elizabeth.

"You don't have small hands." Elizabeth pointed out. "Go get the rest." She said sitting on the side of the bed.

"There's more?" Jason hadn't expected that. The only thing he asked for was the mug.

"There is." Elizabeth said smiling as Cameron came back with the gift bag.

"Happy Father's Day!" Cameron said as his mother helped him climb up onto the bed. Charlie meowed loudly, because she had been running behind Cam, so Elizabeth helped her up too. "I picked everything out myself." Now that he was more relaxed, the little boy was chatty.

The bag was medium sized and looking inside Jason saw several wrapped items. "Let's see what you got me." He said putting the gift bag on his lap. The first item was in a small box, and in it was a keychain medallion that said 'My dad rides a Harley.' That would go on his keys as soon as he went downstairs. Next was an apron that said 'World's Best Dad' for when they cooked together. The monogrammed money clip was third. The fourth gift was a massive bar of chocolate that Jason would share. The final gift, in the bottom of the bag, was a framed photograph of Jason and Cameron for his desk at the warehouse. "Thank you." Jason was smiling wide at his haul.

"You like all the gifts?" Cameron just wanted to make sure.

"I did." Jason put down his mug and gave his son a big hug.

"There's a card in the bag." Elizabeth knew that he had missed it.

Jason kept an arm around his son as he moved the tissue paper around some. He found the folded piece of construction paper at the very bottom of the bag. On the front Cameron had drawn a small boy with curls and a tall man with blonde hair. They were holding hands. Jason could already feel his eyes burning. Inside in uneven letters that let him know Cameron had written the words himself was a simple message. 'I love you daddy. Thank you for being nice to me and for reading me stories. Your son Cameron.' Jason couldn't do anything but hold his son tight. He looked at Elizabeth, whose eyes were shiny with unshed tears. "Thank you." He said softly.

"You're welcome." Elizabeth had to wipe away tears. Cameron was excited to give his dad the things in the bag, but she knew the real gift was the little boy himself.

"Mommy had to help me with the card." Cameron admitted his earlier reserve gone. "I couldn't spell all the words by myself."

"You did an amazing job." Jason had to clear his throat before speaking.

"Mommy has a gift for you too." Cameron wanted his dad to know. "Go get it."

"Okay." Elizabeth went into the closet and brought out a box. It was dark blue and about the length of a shoe box, but twice as wide.

"Thanks." Jason kept Cameron on his lap and together they pulled off the lid.

"Mommy you forgot to put the gift inside." Cameron said looking at the empty interior.

"It's supposed to be empty." Elizabeth said smiling. Charlie crawled onto her lap and started purring. She stroked the kitty's soft fur as she explained about the gift. "Daddy will fill it up. It's a memory box. It's a safe place for daddy to keep the things you give him."

"Like what?" Cameron still didn't understand why mommy gave daddy an empty box.

"Like this." Jason said putting Cameron's card inside. "I want to keep that card for always. It will be safe in the box."

Cameron still wasn't impressed but daddy liked it so that was okay. "I'm hungry."

"Let me get clean and we'll head over to the mansion." Like on Mother's day the family was gathering to celebrate the day.

"How about if we go downstairs and you can have a banana while we wait for daddy to get dressed." Elizabeth suggested.

"And milk." Cameron was thirsty too.

"And milk." Elizabeth agreed. The little boy hopped down and Charlie leapt off the bed to follow on the adventure. "Happy Father's Day." She said leaning in to kiss Jason.

"Thank you for sharing him with me." Jason said putting his hand on the back of her neck to keep her close. "I don't have the words to tell you how much I love him, and you." His eyes were stinging again.

"We know." She assured him.

"Mommy! I'm hungry!" Cameron called upstairs.

Both adults laughed. "I need to go give your son a snack. Hurry up we have more gifts to give out." Elizabeth said walking from the room.

* * *

They arrived at the mansion and Cameron set about giving out hugs. Over the last month he had started talking to Edward and now the two were almost inseparable. Tracy said that when Ben was over the three of them had to be watched closely because they got up to all kinds of mischief.

After the O'Briens arrived the family had brunch and just like on Mother's day gifts were handed out in the parlor. Alan got the mug he wanted from Cameron and a combined gift from Jason, Emily, Johnny, and Elizabeth. The four of them presented Alan with a cabin cruiser for fishing. He couldn't wait to take it out. Edward got a paperweight from Cameron, while his grandchildren gave him a restored roadster. Both men beamed. Johnny proudly showed off the tie clip that Ben had picked out for him while Jason told them about the card his son made.

"Take a walk with me?" Jason asked his wife after all the gifts had been given out.

"Sure." Elizabeth said taking his hand. Some air would keep her from falling asleep. She had stuffed herself at the midmorning meal.

They once again strolled through the rose garden. The summer roses were in bloom and she stopped to admire a few. Jason led them to a bench that was in a secluded section of the garden. The last time they hadn't walked through this area. "Have a seat." He invited.

He looked serious so she waited to hear what was on his mind.

"I love you." Jason said sitting next to her and smiling. He couldn't think of a better day or place to do this. "I have a gift for you."

"You aren't supposed to give me gifts today Jason." Elizabeth said cupping her husband's cheek. "I had my day last month."

"I seem to recall you telling Cameron last week that this was my day, and I got to decide what we did." Jason said giving her a cheeky grin. "I want to do this today. It's my gift to myself."

"Okay." Elizabeth was enjoying the light in his eyes.

Reaching into his pocket Jason removed a small box before getting down on one knee. "You and our son are the most important things in my life. Because of both of you I am a better man. I want you to know every day how much you mean to me. Elizabeth Imogene Morgan, will you marry me?" Jason asked softly.

"Oh Jason." She sighed. "Yes."

Jason opened the box and showed her the pale pink sapphire in a halo setting. Diamonds were not his girl's favorite stone. "I know that we are already married, but I want to stand up in front of my family and say the words. I want them to see us join our lives. I want them to know how proud I am to be your husband. I'd like to have Father Coates officiate because I want our union to be blessed."

Elizabeth got that Jason felt he cheated her out of a wedding. She didn't feel the loss of anything, but saying their vows in front of all their family and friends was something she would very much like to do. "I really like the sound of that."

He took off her eternity ring and slipped on the engagement ring that he had picked out for her. Then he put the ring he'd given her for allowing him to adopt Cameron back in place. "When we return from Italy you can start planning. Whatever you want." He wanted her to have her dream wedding. "Let's go back in and tell the family."

* * *

They didn't even have to say anything because Emily spotted the ring as soon as they walked in. When Jason announced they were getting married again, the ladies wanted to immediately start planning. Elizabeth was the one to say no. It was Father's Day and she had taken up enough of it. They could start planning the ceremony another time because the wedding wouldn't take place until next spring so there was no rush. Monica suggested after they returned from vacation which made Emily pout because she wouldn't be home then. So Elizabeth suggested they start in September.

After brunch the families broke up and the Morgans returned to the penthouse. Cameron went upstairs and took a nap while Jason and Elizabeth sat on the couch and just enjoyed being together. "What would you like to do with the rest of your day?" Elizabeth asked looking up at Jason.

"I want to take Cameron to the park when he gets up." Jason told his wife.

"He would like that. Do you want to take him by yourself?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Would you mind?" Jason wanted some one on one time with his son.

"Not at all." Elizabeth would use the time to look at wedding gowns. Just because the planning wouldn't start until after the summer was over didn't mean she couldn't start looking at what type of dresses were out there. She knew nothing about wedding dresses. Maybe lunch with Maxie was called for. "Cameron loves having daddy time."

"Later tonight you can have daddy time if you like." Jason said kissing her neck.

"It's a date." Elizabeth promised before closing her eyes to take a quick nap. Thinking he might need the energy later Jason decided a nap wouldn't hurt him either.

* * *

Hi All! I thought I'd take a second to answer a question that has popped up in my PM box a lot since I've started writing. So if this doesn't interest you feel free to skip it. The question: Why isn't there more angst in your stories? The answer: I watched GH for decades and when it came to Liason we got a lot more angst than actual relationship. So if I'm going to write Liason, I will write what I wanted to see on television. Them being smart, strong, mature, and most importantly together. If they aren't together when the story starts, I get them together as soon as possible. Even if they aren't married, its clear they are a couple or becoming one. I feel they are stronger together, and for me too much angst slows down the story I want to tell. However, I did get a story idea where they aren't together for most of the fiction, its a great idea and I'm trying to figure out if I can actually write it (at the moment the answer is no). If I can, it will most likely be the only angst filled story I do. Because I just really don't like writing angst. However there are a great many writers out there who do angst, and do it wonderfully. Thanks!

Thanks for the reviews!


	67. Chapter 67

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 67

The rest of the summer seemed to fly by. The month in Italy was amazing and the family enjoyed being away from Port Charles and having the time to just be together. Elizabeth took Cameron to see all the spots she had visited while in school and Jason took them both to see places that only the locals knew about.

Milo was replaced by Lee on this trip because Maxie went into the hospital a few days before they left. She contracted pneumonia and Milo didn't want to leave her. Jason of course understood, they even offered to delay the start of their trip but Maxie insisted they leave on the day they had already planned. Francis promised to call them if she got worse.

When they got home the O'Briens left for their vacation so Jason had to work longer hours occasionally. Elizabeth worked shifts at the food bank and Cameron hung out with Georgie, Milo since Maxie was better, or Lee. The little boy even spent some nights at the mansion and had his grandparents all to himself. Monica said she wasn't sure who had more fun during those sleepovers her grandson or her husband.

Summer gave way to fall and right after Labor Day the women of the Quartermaine family gathered in Lila's office, which was rechristened the war room, and began planning Elizabeth and Jason's wedding. The first announcement came from Lila who offered the use of the rose garden for the ceremony. Elizabeth didn't hesitate to accept.

With the date established and the location known it was the small details, and one big one that they needed to nail down. Elizabeth still needed to pick a dress. Tracy suggested a trip to New York to see Chloe, so calendars were pulled out as they tried to find a time to do that. In the end they picked a date in October and moved on to dealing with the menu.

Both boys started school the second week in September. Elizabeth had started her new job the week before. She and Jason were worried about how Cameron would adjust but the little boy did outstanding. He came home after his first day and talked for an hour about all the cool stuff they got to do and all the new friends he made. Ben was still his first friend, but new names were sprinkled through the conversation.

Shortly after school started Jason's birthday rolled around and for the first time in years he consented to having a party thrown for him. A small family gathering at the Grille where Tracy brought her new boyfriend, Dr. Tom Ford. Alan just about fell out of his chair when he learned they were dating and that it was serious. Elizabeth just smiled to herself. She was the one to suggest that Tracy might find the doctor good company. Dr. Ford had been widowed for a while and was ready to start dating again. He enjoyed a spirited woman, and Tracy was that.

As the winter rolled on three more engagements were announced. Max and Nadine, Milo and Maxie, and Kyle and Sabrina. Which meant lots of Girls Nights to start planning the new weddings. Maxie was already showing signs of being a bridezilla which surprised no one. Diane, who had her wedding planned already, was happy to help out. Mostly keeping everyone from killing her soon to be niece. The fall line of bridal gowns had found the doctor in love with a Vera Wang gown and just before Christmas she and Francis were tying the knot.

November saw Jason surprise his wife with a weekend in Vermont to celebrate her birthday. They didn't leave the room for the entire trip and he promised to make sure she got the ski lessons she wanted at another time.

Thanksgiving came and Elizabeth learned that the Quartermaine's hadn't had a turkey dinner in years. This information was shared after they arrived to find pizza boxes stacked on the sideboard. Every year some calamity happened. This year Dillon, who was home, mistakenly donated the entire supplies for the meal to the food bank. Cook had said the items that Lila ordered to be taken over were in the kitchen. Dillon cleaned everything out.

Cameron was thrilled. He was not a turkey fan.

December brought the Corelli-Miller nuptials. Elizabeth served as a bridesmaid and Jason very much liked her in the dress that was picked by the bride. When he got her home that evening he made sure to show her how much. Several times.

Two days after the wedding the Morgan O'Brien Christmas formal was held in the grand ballroom of the Port Charles Hotel. Keeping his word Jason had a lot of mistletoe around the room, and kissed his wife under every single sprig. The boys were staying at the mansion so afterwards Jason took his lovely wife upstairs to the room he reserved. The next morning they had a very late breakfast.

Christmas Eve everyone gathered for Mass, and afterwards the Morgans and O'Briens headed to the mansion where they would spend the night. Jason had already warned Elizabeth about the small mountain of gifts that had Cameron's name on them. Her frown was erased when he told her for every gift Alan bought for the boys he bought a matching gift for the kids at the hospital, while Edward purchased a matching gift to be donated to the toy drive at the food bank.

Now it was late January and Elizabeth was sitting in her bedroom looking at the calendar. She had counted the days three times now and each time came to the same conclusion. She was two weeks late for her period. The thought of a baby made her giddy. Aside from tender breasts she didn't have any other symptoms, but since she was extremely regular she suspected she was indeed pregnant. There was a way to find out for sure. Picking up the phone she dialed the warehouse.

"Morgan." Jason answered a bit distracted. He was reading a contract.

"Hi, can you stop by the store on your way home?" It was only one, the school was closed for an in service day, and she knew that instead of coming home at five like normal her husband would be home in about a half an hour tops.

"Sure what did you need?" Jason asked signing the document and putting it aside.

"A pregnancy test." Elizabeth told him.

"What?" Jason asked as his heartbeat increased.

"A pregnancy test." Elizabeth repeated.

"I'll be right home." Jason said hanging up and running from his office.

* * *

She met him at the door. "I have it." Jason said holding up the bag.

Elizabeth looked inside. He had three different tests, which she thought was really cute. "Let's go upstairs."

"Where is Cameron?" Jason didn't see his son.

"He's still napping." Elizabeth told Jason. That made this the perfect time to do this. "Come on." She said leading them upstairs. In their bathroom she took all the tests before coming out to sit with him. "Are you nervous?"

"Yeah." Jason admitted. "I'm guessing when we were at the mansion." Being in his old room with his wife had Jason wondering if his other self ever had sex there. Since it was doubtful he felt they should correct that. Elizabeth had stopped taking her birth control pills at the end of October. Kelly said it would take a few months for her system to flush out the medication and then they would be good to go. The plan was to use condoms until they were ready to start trying after they renewed their vows, just in case it didn't take that long.

"It's the only time we didn't use protection." They had gotten carried away. After they realized what had happened she secretly wished for this outcome, despite the odds being against them. They didn't speak again, but just waited for the alarm on his watch to sound. When it did they went into the bathroom together.

"Positive." Elizabeth said starting to cry. She was holding one of the tests.

"Positive." Jason said with shining eyes. He reached for the last test which bore the same result. "We're having a baby. We should go to the hospital, and make it official."

"I'll call Kelly and see if she can fit me in." Elizabeth said as Jason pulled her close.

"When can we tell Cam?" He wanted to share their good news.

"After we see Kelly." Elizabeth said pulling out her phone. "One hour." She said hanging up.

"We may run into my parents." Jason said not wanting to let her go.

"Or Emily." Elizabeth said holding him tight. "I don't mind."

"Let's go lie down until it's time to leave." Jason suggested before kissing her gently. They were having another child. Right now he just wanted to care for her, and he wanted her in his arms.

* * *

They walked into the hospital and ran into all three members of their family who worked there, and Johnny who had met Emily for lunch. "What are you doing here?" Emily, who spotted them first, asked.

Jason looked at his wife and then back at the family. "We have an appointment to see Kelly."

"For?" Monica asked getting excited.

"Yeah." Elizabeth smiled trying not to cry.

"Can we come?" Alan asked excited as well.

"Absolutely." Jason said before they all headed to the elevator.

* * *

The family had to wait in the reception area and Cameron waited with them. He didn't understand why everyone was so excited. Daddy said they would talk when they got back home so for now Cameron sat on Maimeo's lap and showed her some of the games on his tablet.

When mommy and daddy came back out they were smiling, but crying too which made Cameron's stomach feel funny. He didn't like it when his mom cried, and he'd never seen daddy cry. Even though he said he did. There was also lots of hugging. Looking up he saw everyone was crying, and that made him feel scared. His mom had a band aid on her arm, and since they were in the hospital he wondered if she was sick. But if she was she wouldn't be smiling so wide. Confused Cameron touched the back of his dad's hand softly. "Is mommy okay?" He asked quietly when daddy squatted down.

"Mommy's fine." Jason stood with is son in his arms. "Let's go home and well tell you what is happening. We'll get together at the house tonight. Liz and I will tell grandmother, grandfather, and Tracy then."

"Six o'clock." Alan said beaming.

"Let's go home." Elizabeth could tell Cameron was upset, and she wanted to put him at ease.

In the penthouse they sat on the couch and Jason put Cameron on his lap. "Mommy is going to have a baby." He told his son.

"Is it a boy baby or a girl baby?" Cameron wanted to know.

"It's too soon to tell." Elizabeth held up the ultrasound picture. "See that really small spot." She pointed with her finger. "That's the baby."

Cameron scrunched up his nose. "That's really small. Are you sure that's a baby?" He was kind of hoping it wasn't.

"We are sure buddy." Jason told his son. Cameron didn't seem all that excited. Looking over at Liz he saw that she picked up on that too. In fact their son seemed a bit apprehensive. "You're going to be a big brother." Jason explained, not sure if Cameron got that.

"When is it coming?" He wanted to know.

"In September." Elizabeth told them.

"That's really far away." Cameron told his parents.

"Aren't you happy about being a big brother?" Jason was hoping Cameron would tell them what he was thinking so hard about.

Cameron looked up at his dad. The man he trusted the most in the world. There was something the little boy needed to know. "Daddy can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything Cameron." Jason assured his son.

"Jimmy's mom is having a baby and his older brother said if it was a boy they were going to make Jimmy leave because they wouldn't need him anymore. If the baby is a boy do I have to go?" It came out in a rush.

"Cameron if you leave, who is going to show the baby how to do fun stuff? Or who will look out for the baby when they are ready to go to school?" Jason shifted his son closer. "Being a big brother is a really important job, and no one can do that for this baby but you."

"Really?" Cameron looked at his mom.

"Really." She promised. "I'm going to count on you helping me, especially when my tummy gets bigger. I'll need help tying my shoes."

"I can learn how. Daddy will you teach me how?" Cameron asked Jason excited to be able to help his mom.

"I sure will. We can start practicing tomorrow." Jason promised. "We are going to need to be careful with mommy while she has the baby in her tummy."

"We need to protect her." Cameron said nodding.

"Exactly." Jason grinned at his wife who just rolled her eyes. "Between the two of us we can make sure mommy is taken care of. Okay?" Jason held up his hand and Cameron high fived him.

"Is there still going to be a wedding?" Cameron had an important job there too. He was walking mommy down the aisle.

"There will." Elizabeth told her son. "I may need another dress though." If she was showing her fitted gown wouldn't work. They would deal with that tomorrow. Tonight was all about the baby. She was looking forward to celebrating.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	68. Chapter 68

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 68

On their first wedding anniversary friends and family gathered in Lila's rose garden to watch Jason and Elizabeth renew their wedding vows. Father Coates was happy to officiate, and the day was sunny and warm. Elizabeth was escorted down the aisle by Cameron, and since she wasn't showing yet she was able to wear the original Chloe Morgan gown that she had selected.

Jason smiled more on that day that anyone remembered seeing before. When it came time to exchange the rings Father Coates included a special section just for Cameron, who was given a new ring. After sharing a kiss with his wife Jason escorted her, and their son, back up the aisle.

The reception was held in the ballroom at the mansion and everyone had a great time. It was during his speech to thank everyone for coming that Jason officially announced that they were expecting, and the room filled with cheers for the expanding family.

The honeymoon was two weeks in Hawaii, Cameron stayed with the O'Briens, where Elizabeth wore a variety of the tiniest bikinis she could find. Her reasoning was as the summer wore on her belly would expand, and while she felt she could still rock a bikini with a bump the suits would need to be more modest. So on this trip she was going for it. Jason had no problem with that.

When July rolled around the family took vacation and they went to the island because Kyle and Sabrina were using the villa in Rome. The couple had married in late June, and the trip was Elizabeth's gift to her friends. When the Morgans returned home Kyle would officially become Marco's full time second in command at the warehouse. The nerve damage was too severe to completely overcome so Kyle was now retired as a guard.

Milo was now Elizabeth's full time guard. He was on the island with the Morgans, while Maxie finished the last of the wedding details. In September they were tying the knot. Lee was promoted to Cameron's full time guard and was doing outstanding. Max and Nadine were set to marry in October, which meant that Elizabeth was not going to be in her friend's wedding. She would be in her last month of pregnancy. Instead she would be doing a reading before the vows were exchanged. But for right now the pregnant mother rested.

* * *

"Jason." Elizabeth said coming out of the bathroom. She had made her umpteenth trip to pee since they went to bed a few hours ago. Being pregnant brought back memories of living with Sarah just before Cameron was born. Over the last week she had been missing her family something fierce, especially her sister. Sensing his wife's mood Jason promised they could go visit the graves once the baby was cleared to fly. Elizabeth would like that, but she didn't need the trip to feel close to her family, they were with her every day in her heart.

"Yeah." The mob boss responded sitting up. Every time she got out of bed he woke up. It meant that he was often tired during the day, but he wasn't going to complain. Especially since Liz didn't. Through the morning sickness, nights where the baby kept her awake with kicking, and swollen ankles she never complained. Instead he'd gotten into the habit of napping in the afternoons in his office.

"My water just broke." Elizabeth said taking a deep breath as a contraction moved across her belly.

Jason had to actively stave off panic as he got out of bed. He slipped his feet in the sneakers that were closest and crossed the room to where Elizabeth was standing. "Keep breathing, baby." He said assisting her back into the bathroom. He'd clean up later now he helped her remove her wet gown and ran to get a dry one. He also grabbed his phone. "Now." He made one call and that was all he said before hanging up.

Elizabeth squeezed his hand as another contraction hit. "I'll wait here."

"In the bedroom." Jason following her out. The short walk took a lot longer than normal because they stopped several times because contractions hit. They were coming really fast and that had him worried. "Let me get Cameron."

"Okay. I'll walk around the room." Elizabeth told him. It was more like pace from one side to the other, but the movement would help her labor progress. She also noted how fast the contractions were coming. Sarah's labor had been fairly short, and their mom had said the same thing about both their births. Since this was Elizabeth's first biological child her family history was used to model what her labor would be like. Based on what was happening she was following the family standard.

"I'll be quick." Jason dashed down the hall to his son's room. "Cameron." He said picking up the small boy.

"Hi daddy." Cameron answered still mostly asleep.

"Mommy is having the baby, so I'm taking you across the hall." Jason said carrying his son down the stairs. He opened the door and Emily walked past him as Johnny took Cameron.

"I called mom and dad. They are en route to the hospital." Johnny was going to bring the boys. Cameron had clothes at their house since he often stayed over.

"Thanks." Jason said shaking a bit. He was scared but was going to hold it together for his wife. "We will see you there."

"Yup." Johnny said carrying his nephew across the hall. He had called the guards before leaving his penthouse, by the time Jason, Liz, and Em got to the hospital security would be in place. For the last week everyone had been on standby waiting for this call.

Jason ran back upstairs and found his wife and sister walking the hall. "How are you doing?"

"Good. We need to leave." Elizabeth was starting to feel the urge to push. The back pain she had been feeling all day yesterday was probably the first stages of labor.

"Okay. Careful." Jason advised as the three of them descended the stairs. They got into the elevator when Elizabeth gripped his hand hard. "Getting stronger?" He guessed.

Elizabeth nodded as she panted.

"The contractions are every two minutes." Emily had been timing them. "I'm going to call Kelly from the car and tell her to meet us in the ER." At this rate Elizabeth might not make it upstairs. "You are doing amazing Liz." Emily said as they got in the car. "You okay to drive?" She asked her brother.

"Yeah, I'm good." Jason said getting behind the wheel and pulling out. Liz's bag was in the back, it had been there since they hit week thirty-nine. Jason peeked in the rearview mirror just to keep an eye on his girl. So far everything was going to all the books he'd read. "Keep breathing." Jason encouraged from the front seat, and Liz simply nodded.

Emily used the hand towel she'd grabbed from Liz's bathroom to blot her sister's forehead. "You are making me look bad." The doctor grinned. "When I reached this stage of labor I was screaming and calling Johnny every name in the book."

"Thinking about it." Elizabeth admitted with a weak smile. "Hurts."

"I know." Emily held her sister's hand. "We are almost there."

"Five minutes." Jason promised giving the car a bit more gas. When he pulled into the ER driveway Kelly was waiting with a wheelchair. Elizabeth was quickly transferred from the car, and he tossed the keys to one of his guys as he grabbed the bag.

"We have a room waiting." Kelly said as they got on the elevator. Upstairs they quickly got Elizabeth ready. "The baby is crowning. You really aren't wasting any time. It's too late for drugs." The doctor told her patient.

"I want to push." Elizabeth growled. She wanted this baby out now!

Kelly got into position and nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

The family filled the waiting room. Ben was still sleeping, but Cameron was wide awake. All the adults with him where happy, but he could tell they were nervous too. He just wanted his mom to be okay. Last week he had helped daddy put together all the furniture for the new baby. After that was done, they went to the store and Cameron got to pick out a special blanket for his brother or sister. Since all the stuff mommy picked out had animals on it he picked one with pandas. Daddy said he did a good job.

Cameron hoped so, he wanted to be a good big brother.

The door swung open and the little boy hopped off his grandfather's lap. Running over to his dad he asked the question that everyone wanted answered. "Is mommy okay?"

Jason bent down so that he was eye level with his son and smiled. "Mommy is great, so is your little sister."

"A girl." Emily said wiping away tears.

Jason picked up Cameron and faced the room. "Lillian Carolyn." He said beaming with pride. "She's beautiful." Named after Lila and Elizabeth's mother.

"How much does she weigh?" Alan asked as Monica cried against his shoulder.

"Six pounds, four ounces, she's sixteen inches long." Jason said wiping his eyes. "I need to go back down the hall, Cameron would you like to come with me?"

"Yeah, I want to see mommy and I have to start being a big brother." He said hugging his dad.

"Don't worry you're going to do great." Jason said smiling at his eldest son.

* * *

The whole family came home two days later and it was clear that Cameron was taking his new role seriously. In the hospital no one got near his sister without washing their hands first. He also spent some time reading Chuggin Charlie books to Lil as everyone now called the little girl. "Daddy?"

"Come in." Jason was sitting in the rocker feeding the baby. Elizabeth had wanted to breastfeed only but her milk wasn't coming in enough so they were supplementing with formula. Jason took those feedings so Liz could rest.

"Can I help? I washed my hands." Cameron held them up so his dad could see.

"Sure." Jason shifted the baby so his son could sit on his lap. "Hold your arms like we showed you." Jason offered additional support so his daughter was at the right angle. "Now hold the bottle like this." He instructed.

Cameron did and watched his sister eat. "Why is she making that noise?"

Jason needed a minute before he could answer. Watching Cameron take care of his sister was beautiful. "She pulling on the bottle to get the food out."

"This doesn't look very good. When can she eat real food? I want to give her a hot dog." Cameron thought she would love them.

"Not for another year or so, but when she's ready I'll let you know." Jason told his son. It would be a while before hot dogs were introduced. "She needs to get some teeth first."

"When can I play with her? I can show her how to kick a soccer ball." Cameron was a striker on his pee wee team. Milo helped him practice.

"When she's older." Jason was happy Cameron didn't appear threatened by the new addition. It probably helped that he got a sister. "Daideo will be here in a bit to visit, after he is going to take you to lunch at Kelly's."

"Just us?" Cameron liked spending time with Daideo.

"Just the two of you. Mommy is still really tired." Honestly so was he, but Jason wouldn't trade this feeling for anything. "So I need to stay here and take care of her and Lil. But I think you need to get out for a little bit."

"She's all done." Cameron held up the empty bottle.

"She's a good eater." He said burping the baby before putting her in the crib. Lil would nap for a few hours before it was time to be changed and fed again. Alan arrived and peeked in on his granddaughter before heading out with Cameron. Jason went upstairs and stretched out beside his wife.

"Cameron left with Alan?" Elizabeth asked not fully awake.

"He did. Lil is sleeping so we should too." He said cuddling close. "She's amazing Elizabeth." He said gently kissing his wife. The next six weeks were going to be long, but he could handle it. "Thank you."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said returning the kiss. "For loving us and being such a good man. For being someone who will show our son how to treat the women in his life, and showing our daughter how she should be treated by the men in hers. I love you Jason."

"I love you too Elizabeth." Jason said kissing her once more before closing his eyes to rest. When Cameron came home he would take him to the park and spend some one on one time with his son, but for now he just wanted to cuddle with his girl.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	69. Chapter 69

ABC/DISNEY own GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 69

Jason walked into the house closing the door behind him. "Liz." He called out. Now that they lived in an actual two story house it was harder to know where the various members of the family were at. They had moved three years ago when the penthouse became too small. The family of seven just didn't fit anymore.

"In the kitchen." She called out. "Hi." Elizabeth smiled as she tried to get their youngest daughter to eat her strained peas. Six month old Sarah just wasn't having it.

"She giving you trouble?" Jason grinned at two of his girls. After the birth of Lil, they had Jacob two years later, two years after that Aiden arrived, and finally their newest little one. Their last little one because Elizabeth had said she was done a decision Jason respected.

"None of the others were this fussy." Elizabeth said sticking her tongue out at their stubborn daughter.

"Want me to try?" She usually ate for him.

"After you talk to Cameron." Elizabeth said trying to get the spoon in her daughter's mouth.

"Did you ask what happened?" The call from his wife had surprised him. Cameron getting in trouble at school was not something they expected. He was a good kid.

"I did. He said he wanted to talk to you because I wouldn't understand." Elizabeth backed off at the request. Their eldest son wasn't trying to play them off one another. He truly felt his mother wouldn't get it.

"I'll go up. Meg is faxing over some things for me, so I'll be home for the rest of the day." Jason said before heading upstairs. Outside his son's door he knocked and waited to be invited in. Now that Cameron was twelve they tried to respect his privacy.

"Come in." Cameron said opening the door.

"That looks painful." Jason said taking in the swollen eye.

Cameron just shrugged. "Did mom tell you what happened?" The preteen knew he was in trouble. Fighting was not tolerated, so he was getting punished. He also knew the punishment would be fair. That his dad would listen before passing sentence. What made Cameron feel bad was that he, Lil, and Jake normally didn't have guards at school and that was probably going to change now.

"No, why don't you tell me." Jason pulled out the chair to Cameron's desk while his son sat on the bed. The small boy had given way to a tall lean young man. Cameron was already taller than his mom, but still had a ways to go to catch his dad. He wore his hair longer now so the curls were on display and he had a quick smile.

"We have a new girl at school." Cameron told his dad. "It's hard enough being new, but to transfer in after the year has started is tough. She's really quite, kind of shy, and really short. Like shorter than mom short." He also thought she was really pretty.

"What's her name?" Jason asked smiling. His son was growing up.

"Molly Davis. She's really smart dad. She's only a few months younger than me." Cameron explained. "Mr. Humphries paired us up in science, so we've become friends. I don't think she has a lot of friends yet, but I try to look out for her."

"Did someone do something to her?" Jason saw where this was going. Cameron's early years had not defined him, but they did leave the boy with zero tolerance for anyone picking on girls. It was not something Jason felt the need to correct.

"Rafe Kovich has been bullying her. I found her crying outside at lunch. She had a bruise from where he pushed her down." Cameron was looking at the bedspread and his breath was hitching some. "I couldn't let that go dad. I just couldn't."

"Did you hit him first?" Jason loved that his son was so protective of his friend, but just walking up and decking the other boy was not the right way to do things.

"No sir." Cameron finally looked up. "Rafe has a short fuse. I poked the bear a bit, he swung and hit me." Cameron pointed to his eye. "No one taught him how to fight though. I dropped him with two punches." Soccer was not the only thing Milo taught Cameron. Even though he was mom's guard, they were still friends.

Jason smiled, it was wrong, but he couldn't help it. "How long are you home for?"

"A week. Rafe got expelled when the whole story came out. Molly wouldn't go back to class until the principal let her talk." Cameron finally smiled. She had fought for him.

"Fighting is wrong Cam." Jason said switching fully into parent mode. "You know that."

"I do dad. I know you and mom look to me to set a good example for everyone else." Cameron responded.

"We don't mean to pressure you." Jason hoped that wasn't the case.

"You aren't." Cameron promised. He was proud that his parents were so trusting of him. "But dad boys don't put their hands on girls. They just don't. I would do what I did again." He said with conviction.

"I'm proud of you for protecting your friend." Jason had to say that. "But fighting is wrong."

Cameron nodded.

"So no gaming this week." Jason just couldn't bring himself to levy to harsh a punishment. Taking Minecraft was tough enough.

"Okay." Cameron understood his dad's position. "I can still help you with the bike this weekend though?" He wanted to know.

"Of course. I can't tune up the bike without my assistant." Jason grinned. "Your mom probably won't let me take you out because of the fighting."

"I know." Cameron sighed heavily at that. He had been tall enough to reach the footrests last year and his dad started taking him out. They didn't ride fast like he did with mom, but it was still fun. He even had his own helmet with a python on it. Cameron had painted it himself during a class at the art center.

Jason looked around at his son's room. "Your mom is also probably going to make you clean up your room." He said laughing. They did have a house keeper, but she didn't clean Cameron's room, that was his son's responsibility along with his laundry.

"It's not that bad." Cameron said looking around, his room had been much worse than this.

Jason kept quiet about that. "I'm cooking tonight, want to help?"

"Yeah." Cameron liked cooking with his dad. A soft knock sounded and Cameron got up to open the door. Since it was the middle of the day it had to be his mom. Aiden was home, but he didn't knock. "Hi mom."

"You have a visitor." Elizabeth told her son. She had been surprised when the guards called up to announce the arrivals.

"Me?" Cameron asked surprised.

"Yes you." Elizabeth laughed. "Don't keep your guests waiting.

The Morgans trooped downstairs. Both Sarah and Aiden were napping so they shouldn't be disturbed. Jason walked into the den where the guests were and stopped short in surprise. The district attorney was in his home. That was when the last name clicked. Davis, as in Alexis Davis. Mac's longtime girlfriend, which explained why his friend was grinning from the couch. "Hello." Alexis said standing.

"Ms. Davis." Jason nodded. "Have a seat. Mac."

"Jason." Mac said still grinning.

"Hi Cameron." Molly said a bit shyly. "I'm sorry about what happened."

"It wasn't your fault." Cameron said trying not to blush.

"I wanted to come by and say thank you. I had no idea that Molly was having trouble at school. This transfer has been hard enough without the addition of a bully." Alexis had finally moved in with Mac. Molly had been in public school, but Port Charles Academy was closer to the new house. "I spoke with the principal and Cameron can return to school tomorrow."

Jason and Elizabeth both looked surprised at that. "Thank you." Elizabeth had planned on going to down to the school tomorrow to pick up Cameron's work for the week. If Jason felt they needed to fight the suspension she would have handled it then. While she didn't have all the details it was already clear her son had acted in defense of his friend. She would have to find out how Jason handled that.

"Thanks for sticking up for Molly." Mac stood and extended his hand to Cameron. It had been his pleasure to watch the young boy grow up. While Mac did hang out with the guys from time to time Alexis didn't join him. She had her image to consider, so the two kids hadn't met until they started attending school together. Cameron's actions didn't surprise the private investigator one bit.

"How come you aren't in school?" Cameron wondered.

"I had to go to the hospital and get the bruises photographed." Molly said softly.

"Are you hurt worse?" Cameron hadn't even considered that. He was ready to pound on Rafe some more.

"No." Molly assured him.

"I wanted them documented." Alexis told Jason and Elizabeth. She could see the question in their eyes as well.

"That's how you got the suspension over turned?" Elizabeth guessed.

"Yes. The school is very leery of lawsuits. The Rafe's parents were downtown talking about assault, but I assured them that their son wouldn't like a stint in juvenile hall." Alexis said smiling wide. "Cameron's actions fall within the self-defense statutes since there are dozens of witness's who will say that Rafe swung first. Not to mention that several other families were coming in as we were leaving the school to talk about their children being bullied." The city's top lawyer told them.

"I have my science book if you want to work on our project." Molly said reaching into her bag. So far they had only met in the school library during study period. "My mom said it's okay."

"Is it okay?" Cameron asked his parents. He really wanted Molly to stay. Having friends over happened fairly often for him, Ben was the most frequent visitor, but he'd been wanting to invite Molly for a few weeks now.

"It's fine." Elizabeth would put together some snacks for the two. "Would you like to stay as well?" She asked Alexis and Mac.

"We both have to get back to work." Mac said speaking for the pair. "I'll swing by and get Molly around five, if that's okay?"

"Molly is welcome to stay for dinner." Elizabeth offered.

"Would you like that?" Alexis asked her daughter. While Molly was still too young to date supervised visits were fine. It was clear that her daughter had a crush on Cameron. The boy's name had come up almost constantly since the transfer of schools. Mac assured Alexis that Cameron was a good kid, today's actions only reinforced that.

"Yes." Molly said smiling.

"Good." Elizabeth smiled too. "Jason why don't you walk our guests out and I'll get the snacks together. Any allergies Molly?"

"No, Mrs. Morgan." The preteen answered.

"Come on, we can work in the dining room." Cameron told his guest. "Bye Ms. Davis, Mr. Scorpio." He said mindful to use his manners. "I'll show you where it is and then I'll go get my notebook." Cameron told Molly as they walked from the room.

"We'll both be here for the rest of the evening." Jason said as he stood on the porch.

"I'll call before I come back." Mac told Jason.

"Tell Jessie I said hello." Jason threw in.

"I will. He's a wreck these days. Georgie being pregnant is hard on his nerves." Mac was glad that he never had to go through that. Neither he nor Alexis wanted more children.

"I've been there." Jason said laughing as his friend walked away. When the cars pulled off he walked back into the house. Elizabeth was slicing up fruit for the kids to snack on. "He can't play Minecraft for a week. The punishment will still stand for the fighting, but I'm really proud of him." Jason said snagging a piece of melon. "He stood up for his friend."

"Rafe Kovich is huge." Elizabeth told her husband. "He's a year older than them and mean."

"He cause you any problems?" Jason wanted to know.

"Milo had to stare the dad down." Elizabeth had not appreciated Mr. Clay's leering at her. "It doesn't surprise me that the son is a bully. The dad is a piece of work." She put the fruit on a plate and took it along with some water into the other room. "They are cute together." She said to Jason when she got back.

"They're too young to date." He told his wife.

"I know." Elizabeth didn't expect them to get married, but if this was the type of girl Cameron liked she would be a happy mom. Since he was home and they had time she brought up another subject. "I talked to your dad, and he mentioned that the nurse practitioner program was looking for a new assistant head nurse." The program had proven so successful that Mercedes was now the head nurse practitioner instead of the assistant head nurse. "Since I've kept my certification up and taken some additional classes to learn the newest procedures I'm a good candidate. I think it's time for me to go back to work. I'd be willing to discuss a nanny if you don't want Sarah in daycare."

"I have no problem with you returning to work. I want you to be happy. Yes I'd prefer a nanny." Jason would ask Emily if her nanny, Siobhan, had been hired by anyone else yet. Vanessa, Johnny and Emily's youngest started preschool this past September. Elizabeth liked Siobhan and the young woman already knew how things with the guards worked. Mostly because she was Chris's wife. "Let me know what you decide." The final decision would be hers. "I'm going to do some work so that Meg doesn't yell at me." He stole a kiss before heading to his office. On the way he passed his son and had to smile. He was more proud of Cameron every year. His little boy was growing into a good young man.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	70. Chapter 70

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Epilogue tomorrow

* * *

Chapter 70

"Take deep breath and relax." Jason said smiling at his son. "You're ready for this."

"What if screw up?" Cameron asked looking up at his dad. Not too far up. At sixteen he was only a few inches shorter than the man he had idolized most of his life. Today was a big day and he was so glad his father was here with him. Last year he had come very close to losing the man currently giving him encouragement. His dad had gotten shot in an ambush, for a few days it had been touch and go, but he had pulled through.

"Then we reschedule and you try again." Jason said smiling at his son. "I know you're nervous, but you've done really well every time we've gone out. You are ready to take your driver's test. I wouldn't have brought you down otherwise."

"Okay." Cameron said nodding his head. His dad didn't lie. If dad felt he was ready then he was. "Mom was right about me waiting until school let out for the year." Cameron had wanted to take his driver's test on his birthday, but Elizabeth said no. She wanted to see a report card first. Not that Cameron did badly in school, he was on the honor roll. It was just that his mother wanted him to earn the right to do this.

"Your mother is usually right about things." Jason said smiling. He had come too close to missing this. He and Johnny both had been hit coming out of the meeting. Both men had been badly wounded, and both had pulled through. Getting on the plane was the only thing Elizabeth ever fought the guards on. The protocol was if they were attacked the families went to the island. Jason had been pissed when he woke up in the hospital and his wife was sleeping beside the bed. That lasted for about ten seconds, because seeing her beautiful face had been just what he needed.

Once the danger had passed Jason sat his stubborn bride down and told her if she ever did anything like that again he would spank her. Elizabeth had simply snorted before telling him she wouldn't ever leave his side if he was injured. Then she went into the kitchen to make tea. He found her sobbing a few minutes later. His girl had been terrified, but she stayed strong for him. Cameron had been the first one off the plane when they had been allowed home. It was the first time in years he saw his son cry.

"I'm ready." Cameron took a deep breath.

"Go get 'em." Jason said tilting his head towards the door. "I'll be right here when you are done."

* * *

"So did you get it?" Nine year old Jake looked over at his big brother. He thought Cameron was really cool. Despite the age gap they always did fun stuff together.

"Yeah, are you going to be able to take me to the mall?" Lil wanted to know.

With a wide smile Cameron held up the small plastic card. "I did it!"

"Congratulations honey." Elizabeth came over and gave him a hug. It was at moments like this that the pain of missing Sarah was the sharpest. Her baby boy was such a good person.

"So yes Lil, I can take you to the mall, and Jake I can take you to hockey practice, and mom I can run errands for you." Cameron told everyone.

"When you're not working for me." Jason said to his eldest son.

"I'm looking forward to getting messy." Cameron had gotten his first job. He was going to be working at the garage this summer. He spent enough time tinkering on cars with his dad that he knew his way around an engine. Being an apprentice mechanic beat mowing lawns. "Now I need to get clean or else I'll be late picking up Molly."

"Hey." Elizabeth looked at her son. "Just Molly in your car. I don't want you riding around the city with a bunch of your friends. As a new driver you need to focus." Cameron had been driving since last year on a permit, but this would be his first foray out without one of his parents with him.

"I promise mom." Cameron replied.

"And." Jason said before his son could leave.

"I will have Molly home by her curfew." Cameron didn't want his girlfriend getting in trouble.

* * *

He had on clean jeans and nice shirt when he came back into the kitchen. "So dad can I borrow your car?" It was the cooler of the two. Minivans were not the kind of car you wanted to go on a date in.

Jason reached over and tossed Cameron a key ring. The teenager looked at it and frowned. "This aren't your car keys."

"No, they're your car keys." Jason said standing with his arm around Liz.

"You got me a car?" Cameron couldn't believe it. He had hoped for a car for his birthday, since mom said no motorcycle, but since he didn't have his license he understood why he didn't get one. So he had his hopes pinned on Christmas.

"You know John Zacchara right?" Jason had taken the family to Florida a few years back.

"Yeah." Cameron was still kind of stunned.

"He gave it to you when I married your mom. It's been in storage waiting for you to be ready. Let's go have a look." Jason and Liz followed Cameron out.

"A Shelby!" It was just a car, it was thee car. Shelby's were the holy grail of cars in Cameron's book.

"Be smart Cameron." Jason wanted his son to understand the trust they were extending.

"I will." The teen said staring at the gleaming machine. Molly was going to flip.

"Have a good night." Elizabeth called out as he waved from behind the wheel. It was a powerful car, but she felt Cameron was ready. Lil however was going to be driving her van. At twelve she was already a daredevil.

* * *

At ten-thirty Cameron came through the front door and hung his keys on the hook by the door. He walked into the kitchen to get some water and then into the living room. He wasn't surprised to see his dad still awake. Not only was the older man a night owl, he would want to make sure Cameron got home safely. "Hey dad."

"Hey, how was your night?" Jason had only been a little worried. He didn't know what he had been like at sixteen, but he did know it was a car accident that change his entire life. He, like his eldest child, had a love of automobiles. He also wanted to impart his respect for the damage they could do to all of his children.

"It was good." Cameron came over and sat on the opposite end of the couch from his dad. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Jason put his book down and gave his son his full attention. Cameron sounded unsure. They sat in silence for a bit and Jason got that his son was putting his thoughts in order. While there were times when he was fully his age, normally when Ben was over. Those two boys could be louder than the warehouse when a delivery came in. Others Cameron showed a maturity that had its roots in the rough years of his childhood.

"Molly and I have been going out for a year now." Cameron started there.

"She's a great girl." Jason really liked the quiet young woman. Neither set of parents would let them officially date before fifteen, but there were a lot of chaperoned outings. There were also a lot of combined family outings. Ben and his girlfriend Emma often joined them, like Cameron and Molly hung out at the O'Brien house a lot.

"I really like her dad." Cameron said hoping what he was about to say next wouldn't make his father upset. "Really like her."

Jason got where this was going. "Are the two of you thinking about having sex?"

"I want to." Cameron was trying not to be embarrassed. They had 'the talk' a few years back so he knew about protection and respecting the woman he was with. He knew what no and stop meant. But he was still scared he was going to hurt Molly. "How do I know when it's the right time?"

Jason didn't often wish he had memories from his teen years anymore. However right now he did. "Cameron, you know I can't remember what I was like at your age."

"I know." Cameron leaned forward on his arms. "But you've been with women." He was going to try his best not to think about his mom. "How did you know when it was time?"

"It was the natural step in the relationship." Jason told his son. "But buddy, I was already an adult."

"You haven't called me buddy in years." Cameron said smiling at his dad. He had expected to hear his dad call Jake or Aiden buddy too, but he never did. He was buddy, Lil was pumpkin, Jake was champ, Aiden was bear, and Sarah was sweet pea. When dad thought no one was around he called mom baby.

"I won't do it again." Jason said grinning.

"I don't mind." Cameron told him, no one outside the family was allowed to call him that.

"Talk to Molly, and make the decision together. But Cameron sex changes things and once you take this step you can't back up." Jason wanted his son to have the truth. He was very glad that Cameron had come to him before the two of them did anything. "You also have to know that no protection is foolproof." Jake was proof of that. Elizabeth had been on the pill when she got pregnant. "Even multiple forms of contraception may not prevent a pregnancy. You need to factor that into your thinking. If she gets pregnant you will need to step up and do the right thing. I don't mean marriage, but that will be on the table, I mean you will need to be carry your share of the responsibility."

"I know." Cameron did, he'd had health class already.

"Do I need to take you to the store for condoms?" Jason asked his son. Cameron just nodded. "Okay we can go tomorrow."

"I don't know if we'll use them, but I'd rather be prepared." There were three pregnant girls in his class this year. One was his good friend Serena. She said that she and her boyfriend got carried away. It was only once and she still got pregnant. "Is there anything I need to do for Molly? After?" Cameron wanted to know.

It had taken Jason years to get around to asking himself that question when it came to the women he was with. When he was younger as far as he had been concerned once the act was done it was time to leave. "You need to listen to her. She's going to be placing a lot of trust in you Cameron."

"I will." Cameron promised. "Are you going to tell mom?" It wasn't exactly something he wanted his mother to know.

"If you are going to be embarrassed about her knowing that's a sign you aren't ready to take this step." Jason told his son. "Yes, I don't normally tell your mother what we talk about. I keep your confidences, but this is something she will need to know. In case something happens." It would not be fair to blindside his wife with an unplanned pregnancy. "She may want to talk to you." When his son turned bright red Jason had to laugh. "If Molly is having this talk with her mom, and I hope she is, you need to be prepared for Alexis to say you can't see each other or you can't be alone." Hell Jason would kill some boy if they wanted to have sex with either of his girls.

"It might be a good idea to not be alone, especially in the car, for a bit." Cameron was back to blushing.

Jason got that things had gone further than either teen had been expecting tonight. "How far did you go?" Jason wanted to know if Mac was gonna show up looking to shoot Cameron.

"Not that far, but we've never gone that far before." Mostly because they never had a place too.

Jason just nodded. "Molly is always welcome at the house."

"Thanks dad." Cameron said standing up. "Don't stay up too late, mom will come looking for you. Night."

"Night." Jason waited until he heard his son's door close. Getting up he checked to make sure the door was locked before heading to bed. He would talk with his wife and try to keep her from going down to their son's room. In the morning Cameron was on his own, Jason thought with a grin, if he was old enough to think about having sex he was old enough to listen to his mother's opinion on the topic. Should be an interesting morning.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	71. Chapter 71

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Epilogue

Cameron looked down at the little person in the bassinet and tried to slow his heartbeat. Molly was sleeping and he didn't want to wake her. Especially not if he was going to have a panic attack. He was a dad. A dad to a beautiful baby girl. A baby girl that someday will go out with a guy who wanted to do all manner of things with her. All the things he wanted to do with Molly when they were sixteen. Things that they had been mature enough to keep from doing. How was he going to handle that? He barely kept from killing the boy that came to the house to pick up Lil for her very first date. He had to come home from college, but damn right he'd been there sitting next his dad staring that loser down. Now he had a daughter of his own to protect.

He thought he was ready. He had nine months to prepare for this moment. He was very good at preparation, yet here he was not remembering anything that he had read in all those books he bought. What if he did something stupid and scarred her for life? What if she grew up and hated him? What if he dropped her, she was so tiny and fragile? Why did he think that he was going to be able to do this? The thoughts were flying through his mind at a million miles a second. All the things that he could do wrong in the next eighteen years that would cause his daughter to announce she hated him as she walked out the door.

The knock on the door had him looking up. "Hi." Just seeing his mom there had him calming some. He had expert back up if he needed it.

"Hi." Elizabeth said quietly. She didn't want to wake up her daughter. Having a baby was hard work and Molly deserved the rest. "How is she?"

"Good." Cameron said smiling at his mom. "Where's dad?"

"Buying out half the toy store." Elizabeth said smiling. "He's pretty excited."

"Can you stay until Molly wakes up? She's hurting some." Cameron looked at his sleeping wife. Molly was missing her mom. Alexis had died from lung cancer just after he and Molly married. Today she had felt the loss of her mother in a whole new way.

"I certainly can." Elizabeth said putting her arms around her son. "She's beautiful." She said looking at her granddaughter.

"I know. It terrifies me." Cameron said smiling at his mom. "I don't know how dad did it with two girls."

"It helped that they are far apart in age." Elizabeth laughed. "I think if the order had been Lil and then Sarah instead of Jake, your father would be in prison."

"Sarah will be fifteen next year, I'll be home for her first date." Cameron said laughing softly.

"Oh lord, at least Lil's boyfriends only had you and your father. Sarah's will have to contend with all four of the Morgan men. She'll never date." Elizabeth rested her head on her son's shoulder. "You'll be fine."

"I'm sorry we interrupted your time away." Cameron told his mom. His parents had been at the lake house enjoying the weekend.

"A granddaughter is the best kind of interruption." Elizabeth declared. "What are we calling her?"

"Alexandra. Lexi for short." Cameron reached out and gently touched his fingers to his daughter's forehead.

"I think that's wonderful. I'm sure Alexis is smiling down on all three of you." Elizabeth gave Cameron another hug.

"Alexandra Elizabeth Morgan." Cameron watched his mom's eyes fill with tears.

"Cameron." She said placing a hand over her heart. She hadn't expected that.

"I don't think I've ever said thank you for everything you did for me." Cameron told his mom. "I've told you I love you, but I never said thank you. Thanks mom." He was tearing up too.

She simply had no words.

"Want to hold her?" Cameron asked his mom.

"You bet I do. Let me go wash my hands." And her face.

As his mom stepped into the bathroom, his dad walked into the room. "Come meet Lexi."

Jason smiled at his granddaughter. "She's beautiful. Want to come by the house and get a gun?" He said laughing.

"Yeah I do." Cameron laughed as well. "Mom's in the bathroom."

"I know." Jason had heard what Cameron said. He was so proud of his son, and the man he turned out to be.

"Okay, give me that baby." Elizabeth said taking a seat. Cameron placed the baby in her arms and she cooed at their newest angel. "We are going to spoil you so much. I can't wait."

"Can we take a walk?" Cameron asked his dad. His girls were in good hands with his mom.

"Sure thing." Jason said following his son out. They didn't go far, just up to the roof. "I haven't been up here in years." You could see all of Port Charles and the skyline had changed as the city grew.

"I remember him." Cameron said coming to stand beside his father. This was a topic they hadn't ever discussed. They only talked about lucky when Cam needed to, but he hadn't ever sheared this memory with his dad. "I remember the night he broke into the hotel we were staying at and hit mom. I was so small and not in any position to stop him. I remember feeling angry and scared."

Jason didn't say anything, but just let his son talk.

"I don't think about him much anymore. Aunt Diane was really good for me. She helped me deal with things no child should experience. I needed her." When Molly announced her pregnancy Diane had called to see how he was doing. Just wanting to make sure he was okay.

"She did an amazing job with you." Jason said nodding.

"I needed her." Cameron repeated. "But I needed you more." He didn't even bother trying to stop the tears. "You made me feel safe, and you made me feel loved. But mostly you taught me how to be a good person and a good man. The kind of man Molly and Lexi deserve." Cameron paused to take a breath. "Thank you for showing me what I could be."

Jason didn't know what to say. "It was always inside you Cameron."

"But it never would have grown if I didn't have you in my life. I'm a dad now." He said with a bright smile. "And I know what I need to do and how I need to be. Because of how you were with me, and my brothers and sisters. If I'm half the dad to my daughter that you were to me, she'll be just fine. I love you dad."

Jason couldn't even talk he just pulled his son into a hard hug. "I love you Cameron, and I'm so proud of you. You will be just what your girls need you to be."

"I'm terrified." Cameron admitted wiping his eyes.

"You should be." Jason wiped his eyes and laughed.

"When I assumed control of ELQ I thought that was the best day of my life." Cameron told his dad. "I had worked so hard to get there. I was twenty-three, and the youngest CEO in the company's history. I just knew Poppa was grinning in heaven holding Nana's hand. Then Molly accepted my marriage proposal and our wedding became the best day of my life. Then this morning Lexi came and now this is the best day of my life. How did you find balance between work and family?" Cameron had always gone to his dad for advice.

"I never did. Family always came first." Jason told his son. "Without family there is no point in having everything else."

"You never missed a soccer game, a recital, or a graduation. No matter what was going on we knew when we looked up you would be there. I'm going to do the same for my children. I want them to know that I'm going to be there if they need me. I should start by being downstairs when my wife wakes up." Cameron smiled over at his dad.

"That would be a good start. Your baby girl has a lot of family to love her. You may not want Sarah to babysit though. Her hair is pink now." Jason said grinning. His youngest child had no problem expressing herself.

"It was purple on Sunday when we were over for dinner." Cameron just shook his head. "She'll be bald if she keeps this up."

"She'll still be beautiful though." Jason said as they headed down the stairs.

* * *

They spent most of the day at the hospital with their son, daughter, and granddaughter before heading home. The house was quiet because Aiden and Sarah were spending the weekend with their grandparents at the mansion since Jason and Elizabeth were not supposed to be home until late tomorrow night. "It's so quiet." Jason remarked.

"Kind of like when you guys go fishing and I have the entire house to myself. For the first hour it's great, and then it starts to get to me." Elizabeth admitted.

"You can come fishing." Jason told her.

"No I can't. That's your thing to do with the kids. Like mine is the art center." Even now the kids liked going there. Cameron had given the center a philanthropic grant from ELQ last year when it was damaged during a huge storm. He wanted everyone to be able to enjoy it like he did growing up.

"You've gotten really good at pottery." Jason said putting a hand on her waist and pulling her closer. They had pieces around the house that she created. While nursing was her true passion, art was a love she indulged.

"I love the feel of the wet clay in my hands." She said snuggling close.

"Do you maybe love the feel of anything else in your hands?" Jason asked on a husky whisper. There weekend had gotten interrupted. In fact he was peeling clothing off his lovely bride when the phone call came about Molly heading to the hospital.

"Like what?" Elizabeth said smiling mischievously. She knew what he was talking about. Even if she didn't the fact that he was hard against her would give her a clue. All these years later, and they still made each other hot.

"How about if I show you?" Jason said playing along.

"That is the best idea I've heard in hours." Elizabeth purred as she nibbled on his ears. "Why don't we go upstairs so you can do that?"

Without another word Jason picked her up and headed for the stairs. Their kids wouldn't be home until tomorrow, which should give him enough time. Maybe.

* * *

We've wrapped another one! Thanks so much for coming along on this journey with me. It was a wonderful idea that Zainy18 had, and I am happy that I was able to bring it to life. Writing the forming of the Morgan family, and the blossoming of Cameron, was incredible for me. The fact that so many of you loved this story is humbling.

So what's next? Tomorrow I will start posting the next full length story We Belong. Its an early Liason Romance/Drama. For those who have asked yes I will be introducing two new pairings (at least new for me) The posting schedule will be the same as the one for this story. At 105 chapters its the longest story I've done, and I'm hoping some of you will stop by and check it out.

So I'll see you tomorrow!

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, the favorites, and the continued support!


End file.
